A different fate
by robotgod456
Summary: What if one of Salem/Ozpin's daughters lived? And what if they lived to have children? Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, & Ren Lie, the last descendants of the witch and wizard. Now we just have to decided who owns technical legal custody over them, and no Salem you can't just take them, that's why we have lawyers. Magic JNPR, Guardian RWBY. Image by 8Lash.
1. Chapter 1 Not dead yet

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is _skilled_ in writing fighting scenes will be preferable)**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6. So expect spoilers.**

 **Also for story I'll be experimenting with various POV's so things may be different then want normal readers expect.**

 **EDIT(12/7/18) This is a revison of chapter 1 because I found the POV thing rather ... disappointing and hope to change for better.**

 **EDIT(3/30/19) This is making sure to change the numbers from actual numbers to words as well as minor details**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, UNKNOWN FOREST**

* * *

The forest of Mistral, one of the many beauties that dotted the land of remnant. A land filled with its share of bandits, grimm, and other ... less desirable things. And in one of these forest is where this story begins, as all story's do.

A girl poking someone with a stick.

"Nora ... I don't think you should keep poking the man"

"Aw, but why sis? He makes funny noises when I poke him"

"Masdwaesp"

"See! He makes funny noises when he grumbles"

"~sigh~ Nora, please get off of him, the last thing we need is the scary man to wake up"

"But why Pyr? He doesn't look so scary" argued Nora.

"Can't you see the giant sword in his hands. The last thing we need is the man to wake up in a angry mood. please Nora, let's just go, the last thing Jaune and Ren need is to worry for us" pleaded Pyrrha. Grabbing the other girls arm and tugging her to leave.

...

...

...

Red eyes cracked open

The man shoot upright, bringing his massive blade close to him as he held the handle tightly as possible.

"EEEHHH" cried Pyrrha and Nora as the two fell off the man and onto the ground.

"Where the hell am I, the fucks going on" demanded the man, bloodshot eyes darting the area for any signs of the enemy.

...

...

...

"U-U-Ummm, M-M-Mister" called Pyrrha.

Red eye locked onto the source, as said source flinched, only to widen in surprise at what they saw. Two girls, couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. One had bright red hair tied in a small ponytail while the other had orange hair in a shortcut.

"What the? Why are two little girls doing here in the forest?" asked the man to himself.

Nora, hearing the mans muttering gave him a glare, well more like a cute pout his own nieces gave, before giving the man a piece of her mind.

"HHeeyy, I'm not small, I'm big" Nora declared.

"Heh, sure you are ... ummmm?"

"Nora, just Nora" introduced Nora.

"Well then Nora, do you or your friend there know where we are? Because I sure don't?" asked the man.

"First of all that's my big sis Pyrrha over there. And secondly ... ummm, hey sis where are we?"

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders."Mm, Ren & Jaune had the map so they should know."

"Great, so we have no idea on where we are, possibly the middle of nowhere I could assume, and I have to watch four brats on top of it. ~sigh~ It _these_ days I hate my semblance" sighed the man.

"Hey, you take that back I'm not a brat you big meanie" Nora growled.

"Whoa there kid, no need to get feisty, the last thing any of us need is attracting grimm" the man warned.

"Grimm? Are you a hunter?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, the names Qrow, Qrow Branwen" the newly named Qrow introduced, going as far as to take a small bow.

"WOAH, OhwowarealhunterIwonderwhatyoudoOH-" zoomed Nora

"Slow down there lighting bolt, you got a lot of energy inside of you, try to tone it down a bit, alright" Qrow advised. "Now paintbrush, you said that there was two more of you and that they had a map, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well why don't we go meet up with them, I'm sure they must be worried with you" Qrow said.

"And why should we let you come with us" Pyrrha questioned, distrust evident in her eyes.

"Well besides possibly facing grimm by yourself, I'm a great storyteller" Qrow offered.

"WOW, a storyteller and a hunter! Please, Pyr can we bring him, please, please, please, ppppllleeeaaassseee" begged Nora.

"..."

"PPPPPPPPleeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeee"

"... Mm, fine. But I have my eye on you Mr. Qrow" Pyrrha warned.

"Well than lead the way paintbrush"

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Passing through a myriad of tree branches and hidden potholes laying about the three of them finally reached what seemed to be a large cave.

"So this is the place than paintbrush? Looks like it can use some ... improvement" Qrow spoke.

"Well home is wherever you make it" Nora quipped.

"Heh, not wrong about that lighting bolt. So, where are the other two of you?"

"JAUNE, REN, Come out there's a person here!" Nora shouted.

...

"You brought somebody here" replied a somewhat timid voice.

"Yeah, now come on out here"

It took a few seconds but from the cave two boys emerged. One had bright blonde hair with azure eyes while the other one had pure black hair, save for that one pin strand, and bright pink eyes.

"The yellow one is Jaune and the one with black hair is Ren. There are brothers" explained Nora.

"Brothers? You sure don't like your related with each other" Looking it all four them either they had a single unfaithful father or a whore of a mother ... that or genetics decided to fuck all.

"And what's that suppose to mean" asked Pyrrha, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Depends on how you look at it paintbrush" Qrow retorted. "Now, I heard from your sisters that one of you have a map. Can I see it?"

"Um ... well if Pyrrha says it's ok" Jaune replied.

"He can, as long as he promises to give it back to us, right?" Pyrrha answered, looking at Qrow.

"Cross my heart paintbrush"

Opening his satchel Jaune pulled out a long tub. Opening the top a rolled up piece of paper sided out before handing it over to Qrow.

"Thanks kid, now let's see where we are ..."

Looking over the paper red eyes scrunched together as they started to narrow. A grim look appeared on his mouth before he handed the map back to Jaune.

"Shit, just how drunk was I when I shifted ... bah, nothing can be done about it now" Qrow muttered to himself. Before Qrow could speak to the kids a crackle of thunder was heard ... and soon after the pouring of rain.

...

...

...

"Um, wasn't it just sunny a minute ago" Ren asked to himself.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ It these days, _these_ days I despise my semblance" Qrow sighed

xxx _Inside the Cave_ xxx

"So, I hope you don't mind me bunking in your home for the evening" Qrow apologized.

The five of them rushing into the cave to avoid getting anymore wet.

"It's ok mister, it'll be pretty mean to leave out there" Jaune replied.

...

...

...

"Say, not to be nosy or anything but what are all four of you doing here in the wild? Shouldn't you be at home or something, your parents could be awfully worried for?" asked Qrow.

...

...

"Were orphans" finally spoke Ren.

"Oh, ... well what about your orphanage matron or whoever is running the joint?"

"It's none of your beeswax old man" Pyrrha spat.

"So the shitty one then huh"

...

...

...

"The people there were ... were mean" whispered Ren "... when we did something bad they'll hit us and send us off to our beds."

"I see ... so I guess you four decided to run."

Silence was his response

Qrow only sighed as he took a swig from his flask. _"Why does this stuff always happen to me, I swear the world knows why and just loves seeing me suffer. Still, can't leave these brats here by themselves. Because if ain't my morals it sure hell be summer's ghost, she'll find a way to kick my ass no matter what."_

"So, do any of you have an actual plan after you reach the next town? Because if you can't find a way through the front door than your doomed."

"What do you mean? Can't we just go through the front door?" asked Jaune.

"Unless the town has enough food to feed four more mouths I doubt they'll let you in. At best, you can beg for a bag of supplies that'll last you till the next town. Of course that is not taking in bandits or grimm into account. Still, even if you did get in you'll just be thrown in their orphanage" Qrow explained.

...

"Oh ..." whispered Jaune.

"Yeah ..." Qrow muttered

...

...

"Do you think they'll see us as freaks as well" asked Nora.

"Nora!" Pyrrha hissed.

"Freaks? What are you, a faunas or something?"

Nora shook her head. "No, I'm human. But, ... but when we show _that_ the matron gets really angry and hurts us more."

"What do mean by _that,_ you aren't making sense?"

"But, your a huntsman, so don't you guys have _that_ " questioned Pyrrha. Looking at Qrow accusingly. "Or are you lying to us."

"I ain't lying, I'm a certified hunter paintbrush. But what do you mean by _that_ " replied Qrow.

"This!" raising both her arms up Pyrrha's body began to glow, a vivid array of colors of all sorts. From her hand four orbs, each the size of a baseball, emerged fourth as they circled around each other in perfect unison.

"Don't all you hunters have ... this?" Pyrrha said. In front of her a gaping Qrow stood dead still, with his finger the only thing shaking.

...

...

"Fuck my life"

...

"What does fuck mean?" Nora asked.

Qrow groaned even louder.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

Beacon academy, the kingdom of Vale's school for hunters and one considered to be the best among them all. Originally designed as the castle for the old royal family it has been heavily re-modified since. Now it houses and teach the future defenders of mankind. And at the center of the academy was the famous tower of beacon, where the current headmaster resided.

"Qrow, it's good to see you again. last time I checked you still had a mission in Mistral, but instead you came back early, with four children no less. So who was it this time then?" the immortal wizard greeted cheerfully.

"Shut it Oz, I don't want to deal with your games now. This is serious" growled Qrow, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh? And what would that be" Ozpin asked. Curious by how tensed his own spymaster was being.

Qrow's arms fell as he gave a tired sigh. "It probably be better to show you instead, I don't think words can explain this well. Call Glynda to get the redhead in here, she'll show you."

Pressing the buzzer near my desk the headmaster called in for Pyrrha. A few seconds passed before the door behind the two clicked, and in came Pyrrha, hair shadowing her eyes.

"Yes Sir" the young girl asked timidly.

"Miss Pyrrha, that is your name correct?" Oz started. The girl bobbed her head in agreement. "Well, my friend Qrow here told me that you have something _special_ that has caused previous grief to you and your family."

"You mean beatings? Than yes, our ... _powers_ have harmed us" Pyrrha replied.

"I see" he responded. A tinge of pity was felt, no matter how older he got the sight of someone so young be forced to go through such pain always brought a pang to the immortal spirit.

"But before you show us this power I have a question for you Pyrrha. I understand that after escaping your orphanage you'd hope to move into the next town, what did you hope to do afterward?"

"To come here sir"

"Here?" Ozpin asked.

The girl nodded. "We heard that beacon made hero's, so Jau-We, hoped to come because we thought somebody could help us."

 _"Hm, the four of them had believed beacon could help control their powers, but now it seems they no longer believe that. Do they have some kind of unique semblance, or maybe something else?"_ mentally mused Ozpin.

"But now ... now we don't know what too do" finished Pyrrha.

"I see" replied Ozpin, only to then stayed silent for a while. An old trick in the book, letting the girl stew in her own anxiety as the various clocks around him clicked their merrily way.

...

"Pyrrha, I assure you that beacon academy can help with whatever problem you and your family are facing. Many hunters/huntresses have passed through here, each one holding powers unique to them and some not so. I promise you that at least one of the dozens of teachers here knows how to help you ma'am" he assured her.

"I ... I, thank you sir" the girl bowed. for a brief second I could see a look of appreciation in her eyes.

"Now, will you mind sharing this _power_ with us. Go on, we won't judge."

The young girl bite her lip, anxiety perhaps? Stretching her arms her body began to glow.

...

*FSHIISS*

...

...

Ozpin ignored the burning coffee spilling on his thigh, though he couldn't say the same for the girl.

"Magic" he whispered. It should've been impossible, the brothers had made sure to strip all of humanity of it's magical potential. Could they have missed a few? No, it couldn't have been, it has been over several millennia's since his reincarnation back to remnant.

If there were still those capable of magic shouldn't have he or Salem found them by now?

Could this be a sign from the gods?

Either way the wizard pushed those thoughts away for now. What he needed was to make sure those four could not leave his sight. If Salem ever got wind of this ... she would hunt the four to the ends of worlds and beyond no matter the cost. Should even one of them acquired somebody else who could perform magic the fragile balance between him and Salem would shift ...

but four?

"Forgive for me Pyrrha for my action, it's just surprising to see somebody else with power similar to mine own" Ozpin explained, calling forth a tiny bit of magic to make his point. And it seemed to have worked, already the girl face shot up in equal surprise. And her eyes told me everything the wizard needed to know.

"Now, I understand that you must have lot's of questions, but I ask of you to wait. Right now me and Mr. branwen have to discuss about you and your siblings housing. After all, sending you back to the orphanage would only do more harm than good" he said, motioning her to leave.

Only after a few seconds after she left did he release a breath that even he himself did not know.

...

"Qrow ..." said Ozpin, any humor in his tone vanished, "Find everything about those four, I don't care how many bodies need to disappear, how many stones to turn over, or how many feathers need to ruffled. Find me every last drop of info on them, if you need to you can call James. I'll have him informed, he'll be in charged of their security."

"You sure aren't pulling anything her Oz" Qrow commented.

"You and I know that is not an option."

"Yeah, I know. Just let me say hi to nieces and I'll be on it, I'll see if Tai can dig up something on his own" replied Qrow, waving Ozpin off.

...

Before thrown out the window, courtesy of Glynda's semblance.

"Why did you have to do that Miss. Goodwitch? I just asked what 'fuck' meant" Nora asked innocently.

* * *

 **VALE, OZPIN'S HOME, YEARS LATER**

* * *

Nora hated the rain. It made her wet, cold, unhappy, and made her sick too which meant veggie smoothies, ~blech~.

It also reminded her of the orphanage, something that she would rather not remember. But not something she could do, every time those dark clouds rolled and poured there contents it just brought memories that couldn't stop coming up.

Everything was always cold and dark, that was of course not taking in the matron. Now Nora wasn't someone who got angry easily, but that women ... that women made her angry. She was so strict and cold, everything was so controlled, and if you stepped out line physical punishment was the response. Freedom was but a far away dream when dealing with her.

That was of course before her family got their powers.

Orphan, Girl, and Freak

The words the matron spoke as they revealed their magic and when she saw said matron with the most angriest/scared face she ever saw. After that things somehow got worse. She'd keep them from the rest of the group, always at the corner of the room. When adults came in they were forced into the attic until they left. And when one of them pulled out their powers

That's when the beatings came

Even to this day Nora could never understand how she had survived such an ordeal. If it was just her she would've long snapped, but that never happened ... because of her family.

Ren was always the quite one, never really speaking out or going out and beyond. But if you messed with his family, it was no more nice Ren, and not even Nora liked no more nice Ren.

Than there was Jaune, the big brother of the group. Also known as Jaune-Jaune, or as fearless leader. It didn't matter what life threw at him, her big brother always found a way to get up afterwards and keep on moving. Even when bullies tired to hurt Nora he was always there at the nick of time with Pyrrha at his side.

Which came to Nora's last sibling, Pyrrha. She was the big sis of the family, not someone to mess around with. To the world she was strict, a bit rough on the edges. But get pass that?

The best sibling you could ever wish for, if you want to do something than she will she'll support you to the very end and damn the earth before missing it. It also helped that she was the strongest out of all of them, easily taking care of bullies whenever they dared to hurt Nora or any of them for that matter.

Of course this all changed when Qrow, or uncle Qrow as Nora like to call him, found them and brought them to Ozpin.

Just walking towards to Beacon alone was an amazing sight for the young girl, having never seen such massive buildings before. And all the weapons ... oh she couldn't resist and tried to touch as many as she could, earning no end of ire from Qrow.

But things after that were somewhat of a blur for the ginger haired girl. It wasn't long till the four of them were whisked away to new place. A somewhat large home, It was an ok house, not to big but not to small ... just right.

There she and her siblings were washed up and severed dinner, before being hustled towards the living room where they were left to their own devices.

It was here Pyrrha explained about her little meeting with Ozpin, and how he too also held the same powers as them, magic.

To say Nora as shock would be wrong ... she was elastic. To know somebody else had the same powers that they have, it was a good feeling to know you weren't alone. And so they continued to talk about Ozpin, until said man finally arrived, it was there they learned said man would be adopting them.

The following days after that were ... awkward to say the least.

Even before they had unlocked their magic nobody really took notice of them, sure they would give them a glance, but that was really it. But for somebody to outright say they are going to be adopted by said speaker, it was an odd experience. At least Ozpin was kind enough to give us space to think on what just happened.

At first it was hard to know what the call Ozpin. Did they call him dad, pops, father, or Mr. Ozpin? In the end they went with Mr. Ozpin and thus starting her days as one of his daughters.

The man wasn't a bad person in any sort of ways, sure he was never there all the time, a very busy man as he liked to say, but at least he us gave warm food and a safe home. More than the orphanage ever gave her or her family.

For school, it was a bit rough. The orphanage may have given them an education but it wasn't exactly up to date. So bad grades were a common in the early weeks. Bullies were a common as well, but she and her family knew how take care of them so they weren't a problem.

Luckily that nice blonde lady, Glynda, Nora believed, from beacon helped out a lot. So it wasn't long till they were at everyone else's level.

And than after that it was ... kinda of boring. Nothing really bad happen, but nothing good ever happened either.

Just repetition

For the first few years of course,

until yesterday.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON TOWER**

* * *

It was raining

Ozpin understood why people gave such negative connotations to those black clouds above. Even he once hated them ... a long time ago of course. But not anymore, one the traits of being immortal, you get to see things in different then before.

Now, now he saw them as a shower. Something to wash away one's problem and let one to think, something that he needed.

It had been more than years since he had given Qrow his mission. There was so little to go over, and creating any picture about the four kid's past had been a nightmare. Never before had he seen the spymaster call in so many favors and debts, probably sure that he saw Raven in one Qrow's reports.

But in the end they had finally created a somewhat stable idea on their past.

Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, & Ren Lie.

And they were all cousins

A bit distant ones but nonetheless family. All of their parents had originated from towns nearby to one the had previously lived. All of them now destroyed by either Grimm or bandits. Apparently their families must have quite close because they were all brought to the town by a single women, who died minutes later by her wounds.

Qrow had of course investigated the ruins but not much could be scavenged. Long has it been since somebody else had stepped foot in the town. Bandits, looters, and the rare curious grimm have long since looted everything. The only thing of value left was the crest of their families.

A double crescent, a hammer with lighting in the middle, the upper half of a blade, and lotus.

From there it was finding any survivors and getting what info they held on the families. It had taken more than year before Qrow had found one. For a total of six years it taken for the spymaster to find every last survivor of the towns, not all of them provided relevant info but everything was welcomed at this point.

Only for what the survivors had said just added another layer to this mess.

It seemed the children's abilities were not unique to them, their parent also had the capability of using magic. Meaning that there must've been survivors.

but than how?

How did so many survive with their magic intact and avoided the war between him and Salem?

It must have been the brothers, who else could have done it. But that still didn't make any sense, why would the brothers save those people and ignored the rest.

Were they loyal followers or maybe they were the descendants from the first followers of the gods?

It seemed a likely possibility.

But as the years gone by the bloodline became harder to trace back and the more time was spent on thinking.

The brothers were not entities that played favorite, while having various flaws that even Ozpin could attest to playing favorites was not something they did.

Everything they did has meaning, from Salem's immortality to Ozpin's own curse, everything had meaning.

And there was simply no reason why the gods would spare a few of their creations while damming the rest.

No, the only two beings that should have magic was Salem, myself, and ...

...

...

...

"No, it couldn't be. They all died in his confrontation with Salem, he saw the bodies for brothers sake" Ozpin whispered

 _"Or did you? Only three were found"_ whispered his treacherous mind.

"No! ... Even if she did survived our battle than how did she survive the aftermath? Starvation, Grimm, bandits, so many things could have killed her. She was just a child!" He argued

 _"A child with magic."_

"A child nonetheless"

...

 _"... The facts are laid before you Oz, I know you can't deny it. Isabella lived ... she had to live to have children, and those kids? Their ours. You can't deny it ... because I can't deny it"_ Ozpin mind- ... no, one of his past incarnation spoke.

...

...

...

He pressed the buzzer under the desk.

"Glynda, I'll be heading off home, I leave everything to you for today."

The rest of the trip back home was quite, not a single sound was made. Even as Ozpin entered his home he didn't dare to speak. Although, he did see a light coming from the living room. As he walked towards it and turned ...

he froze

What others would see a group of kids playing a game.

He saw a memory

The room & furniture disappeared before his eyes, and replacing it was a style far in the old days of man, and there laid him ... in his first incarnation.

In a barely lit room huddled four young girls.

The youngest turned and saw him.

She smiled.

"Hi papa/Mr. Ozpin" spoke Joan/Nora.

The memory ended.

...

...

...

In a swift act the wizard quickly closed the gap between him and Nora. Staring deep into her eyes.

They were Joan's, full of energy and life.

...

...

...

And he hugged them ... all of them.

Holding them so tight to his chest, as if they could slip any moment. Something warm and wet came from his eyes. Tears, Ozpin was crying and he continued to do so.

His family was alive. He had a family

...

and so did Salem.

Ozpin knew what he had to do.

They couldn't be allowed to become huntsmen. He could never allow Salem to find out.

* * *

 **Ugh, three time, three god damn time I had to revise the main idea. Let me tell you that it is not fun, especially when you take in college work and upcoming exams.**

 **But ignoring that all I can be glad to say this is piece is done. But before I end it I should probably explain a few things.**

 **\- Yes, I know that technically Ozpin soul does merges with whoever is his host at the time but in this fic those host leave ... echos of themselves that can interact with Ozpin for just a brief moment.**

 **\- Also for the next chapter it will be at random, since the current way of updating my different stories isn't working I'm just going with whatever is on my mind or at least till Thanksgiving break.**

 **\- For those who may ask how in the living hell did Ozpin or Salem miss JNPR or their families? Well their are some reasons I can't explain without spoiling but one of them is the size of remnant. Remnant is huge place people and neither Salem nor Ozpin are omnipresence, not even Salem can see everything with her Grimm ... or can she? (Double shit if she can) So of course their is a chance they may just overlook them.**

 **From robotgod456**


	2. Chapter 2 A spark of friendship

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is** ** _skilled_** **in writing fighting scenes will be preferable(please need somebody good in that stuff))**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6. Also I'll be going back to 3rd POV seeing that I'm not exactly skilled with other POV's**

 **(4/1/19) Minor edits to the chapter, nothing more**

 **Review:**

 **Xellos1: Hm, intresting theory, personally I thought they had all died during or after the battle between Oz and Salem. The four maidens just ironically reminded him of his daughter**

 **ultima-owner: Thank you**

 **Das Nordkonig-Bergentruckung: Thanks for the support man**

 **Tristram Shandy: Still looking for a beta reader and thanks. As for the whole POV thing I think I just stick to third person, maybe on day I change it but now I'm not good.**

 **AJC46: Thanks, and boy they love to tease us**

 **S.R.457: Thanks man *hands tissue***

 **Guest: Same thing, seeing how locked they are on their goals no doubt they'll ignore everything that doesn't help it.**

 **Natzo: Yeah, going back I see that now. For now I go back to third person, maybe on day I change, but it's not today**

 **Guest: Your not wrong ... to an extent**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thanks man, hope you keep reading**

 **BigRayGunMK3: You ask and I give my friend (even though it cost an arm or two)**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

Ruby Rose was many things, an awesome huntress in training, a great (to her at least) leader, and all other sorts of things that make people awesome and have totally normal knees. However, there were things that she wasn't good at, lying, stealing, ... and slowing down ... as well as dodging, but not as much Yang.

Which brought her to this predicament, her on the ground nursing the bump on the head while the other person on the ground did the same.

"Gezz Rubes, this is why you need to slow down. Or else you may be _head_ ing off to the infirmary the next time" her older sister Yang joked.

"Gah! The cringe, hurts so much" Ruby gagged.

"Ditto" replied the other person.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Mister ..." Ruby apologized, as she turned to face the person.

"Jaune, Jaune Magier. Short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue. The ladies love it" Jaune introduced himself.

"Heh, do they lady killer?" Yang teased.

"Sometimes" Jaune replied as he was pulled up. Not even a second passed by before Ruby was face-to-face with Jaune, almost causing him to yelp.

"OhmygodJauneI'msosorryaboutwhathappenedpleasedon'tbeangry" Ruby apologized.

"Uh woah slow down, I'm not mad at you if that what you are wondering Mis-"

"RUBY!"

"EEP"

Coming from not afar was one of the palest girls Jaune had ever seen, with snow white hair and winter blue eyes that looked like they could freeze water with just a glare. She looked like ... like a snow angle.

"Woah" he whispered.

Behind the her was another girl, this time was not as pale and had raven black hair with amber eyes to complement them. A real exotic look going there.

"How many time do I have to tell you dolt to slow down" the pale girl berated as the younger red haired girl could only look sheepish in return.

"And what did you do this time?"

"Head-to-head collision with lady killer over there" Yang answered.

"Yang!"

"Ruby! How many time do I have to tell ... ugh, we deal with this later" the pale girl said as she left no room for argument. After that the girl turned her attention over to Jaune.

"Weiss Schnee at your service. I terribly apologize for my partners lack of foresight" Weiss apologized.

"Hey it wasn't a big deal. To be fair, I wasn't really looking around either" Jaune said.

"Nonetheless Ruby should have been more perceptive of her surroundings" she stated before leveling a glance at the young reaper.

"It's all under the bridge, really. Besides, I don't think we want to waste your time, we've got to search for our missing sister"

"Missing? Shouldn't you call the cops than?" Weiss advised.

"Nah, it not serious ... more like one of her shenanigans, this isn't the first time she has done this" explained Jaune.

"Oh"

...

...

...

"Hey, maybe we can help you find your sister" Ruby offered.

"What? Ruby we've only just meet these people only just now. I don't know if that is a good idea, no offense" Weiss argued

"None taken" Jaune said

"Well I think we need to repay them for the damage done to them" Ruby explained.

"That you caused, we did nothing" the black haired girl quipped.

"Well I'm team leader, so this is going to a team bonding session Blake" finalized Ruby. Seeing their leaders determination in those silver eyes both Weiss & Blake could only sigh as they resigned themselves to whatever their leader was thinking.

"Um, hey you don't need to. It was just an honest mistake" Jaune said.

"Nope, the names Ruby Rose and this is my team, good old team RWBY. And we're going to help you find your sister" Ruby declared.

Looking into her eyes Jaune knew that she wasn't going to budge on this issue, just like Nora. A tired sigh escape his mouth as he rubbed the mop of blonde hair with his hand.

"Well, seeing that look on your face ... I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some extra help" Jaune reluctantly admitted.

"Great! ... so ... um, where do we begin" asked Ruby.

"You have no idea do you" spoke one the people behind Jaune.

"Yeah ... pretty much, um mister ..." she admitted.

"Ren, Ren Magier. I'm Jaune's brother, it's a pleasure to meet you" Ren greeted.

"Brother?" Yang inquired. Looking at two the blonde brawler really couldn't see the similarity, then again ... how many people thought she and Ruby weren't related to each when they first saw the two.

"Yep, don't let our looks fool you, him and I are brothers in blood" Jaune explained, wringing an arm around the black haired man. A joyful grin on his face.

"It's you and me, not him and I" Weiss corrected.

"Eh, technical things" he shrugged off. "Still, if your going to be helping us we should probably split up to cover more ground. Me, Ren, & Pyrrha can show you some places where Nora usually hangs out. She probably be there if I had to put money."

"Yeah we can do that, but who should go with who?" agreed Ruby.

"Well, maybe Weiss could go with my big sis Pyrrha. Ren could go with Blake. You and your sister could come with me" Jaune offered. Pointing back to the waving red head behind.

"Trying to get two in one go I see, really living up to your name lady killer" Yang teased.

"Ugh um we could switch it around if you um want to" Jaune stuttered. In response Yang let out a playful laugh, waving her hands.

"Geez, your just like my little sis here, getting so flustered so quickly. Still, I probably should come anyway, don't want my little sis _head_ ing off without me."

"Yyyaaannnggg!" complained Ruby. Getting a noggin in response.

Once the two sisters finally died down with there shenanigans all seven of them went to their respective partners before heading off.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, WITH JAUNE, RUBY & YANG**

* * *

"So lady killer, tell me more about your sister" asked Yang

"Um which one?"

"The one we're looking for"

"Ah Nora, well she's ... eccentric to say the least" he began.

"Oh? And how so?"

"Well one time when we went out fishing she brought an actual electric cattle prod to catch fish, thinking it would make the process quicker."

"Wait really!?"

"Yep" Jaune confirmed.

...

"Hey Ruby, remind me to bring a cattle prod to our next fishing trip with Dad" Yang requested.

"Yang no, I refuse to get blamed by dad again" refused Ruby.

"Booooo"

"... But um yeah, besides that Nora is really sweet person that will care for you if you ever become a close friend to her. That and she is crazy strong" Jaune continued.

"Strong you say?" re-stated Yang with a twinkle of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah, even though we're civilians the things she can do is scary. Oh and a word of warning, if she ever offers either of you to go work out with her deny it, trust me you'll have a lot less broken bones if you do and painful memories too" he warned

"Oh come on lady killer your sis can't that bad."

"Well I already warned you, so go at your own peril."

...

"So um Jaune, where are we going exactly?" asked Ruby.

"Well there's a pancake shop just near her that Nora loves to go when ever she gets the chance. It's called Pancake warehouse, can't miss the giant pancake sign right outside the shop" Jaune explained.

"Never heard of that place before" Ruby commented.

"It's more a local place thing. Though your really lucky that Nora isn't around when you said that, because if she was, I would pity your waistline" Jaune said.

"Hey I have you know that I once ate four plates of cookies and I didn't see an inch in growth in my waist" she countered.

"Well you did run around the house five hours straight afterwards, and I mean like seconds later" Yang adding her own two cents.

'Oh really?"

Yang! Don't tell him about _that_ part" the young reaper demand.

"Aww poor little sis, getting so embarrassed are we? ... Wanna hear more stories lady killer?" offered Yang.

"Yang!"

"Hey now, there's now need to embarrass your little sister like that. An older sibling shouldn't do that" voiced Jaune. Ruby looking at him with newfound admiration.

"So of course I would"

"JAUNE WHY?!" Ruby cried out

"HAHAHA, oh where to begin" Yang laughed out.

"Ughh ummmm h-h-hey look, it's that place that we have to go Igoscoutitoutbye" shuttered Ruby, zooming away from the source of her embarrassment.

...

...

...

"Did you know that Ruby blew up on her first day at school"

"Really!?"

"Yep, so it went something like this ..."

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT,** **WITH PYRRHA AND WEISS**

* * *

"I'm so sorry that you got roped into this Weiss" the champion apologized.

"No no, it's not your fault, I blame Ruby for this" the heiress replied.

"You know you didn't need to agree with this"

"Oh I know, but I also know that my leader would no doubt used that accursed puppy eye technique of hers" sighed Weiss.

"Ah yes the dreaded puppy eye technique, I haven't used that in a long time. I wonder if I still can?" Pyrrha mused.

"Please don't, one person is already too much" the heiress pleaded.

"I'm joking Weiss ..." chuckled Pyrrha "... But still, thank you for helping us."

"Well we are huntsmen, it's our job to help people" said Weiss.

"Well, I guess so if put it that way" she muttered.

...

...

...

"So where is the location of this anyway?"

"Oh, it's a gym that Nora goes often, though she really hasn't gone to recently much. College life and all that stuff" Pyrrha explained.

"So your all college students then?"

"Yep, we all headed to the same one, the National college of Vale. All of us are sophomores currently."

"I see ..." Weiss trailed off.

...

...

"Say ... " began Weiss "... You do look very familiar, I feel like I've seen you somewhere ... on a recent paper I believe."

"Oh I don't know about that, their plenty of redheads out there, you just be mistaking me for somebody else eheheh" Pyrrha waved off.

Instead of replying to her Weiss opted for silence. Her face scrunching a bit before eyes widen in recognition, snapping her fingers as well.

"Your that famous soccer player aren't you, I remember seeing on the front page!"

"Eheheh ... yeah ... that was me" Pyrrha admitted with hesitance.

"I have to say that was pretty impressive with that score there, you blew the entire team away if I remember" Weiss commented.

"Now I wouldn't say that, Queen's university did put up a good challenge back there. I blame it on the stress if anything else" Pyrrha argued.

"Excuse me if I find that a bit hard to believe. The number's don't lie" Weiss countered. Earning a grimace from the champion as two quickly fell back into silence. At least until they reached the gym.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT,** **WITH REN & BLAKE **

* * *

Walking across the somewhat empty streets of Vale Ren & Blake stood near each other. Not really saying much besides the few quips from Ren.

...

...

...

"So ... your a huntress?" Ren asked.

Blake flipped a page

"I am, is there anything else you've noticed?"

"..."

The only response the dark haired man could was an empty sigh. Talking with people ... it wasn't really his strong suit. That was something Nora or Jaune would do a lot, he was was more content with peace and quietness either by himself or with loved ones.

...

"Um ... sorry about the bringing you into this problem"

"It's alright, this isn't the first time my leader has done something crazy. She's done worse, but this? ... This is kosher."

"Ah ..."

...

...

...

And once again an awkward silence fell upon the two as they went towards their destination. An arcade that Nora goes then and there whenever there was some free time for her.

 _"Nora always did love the arcade, especially when father first brought her here. Heh, we practically stayed there till closing time and even then it took all of us to pry her from the last machine"_

Eventually the musing came to end as the sound of Blake coughing got his attention.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I was asking about Nora. Anything that would let us single her out" queried Blake.

"Hm, things that stood her out" mused Ren.

"Well, she does have orange hair in a short crop style, and I do mean very bright orange hair. That'll be our first indicator. The next one would be her eyes, like her hair they're bright turquoise color. The last and biggest notable thing would be her personality ..."

"Her personality?"

"Yes ... let's just say she's a very ... _energetic,_ person in our family. I'll be surprised if she stood completely calm, the only time she would do that is the same time you should run ... far far away."

"Well, she seems like a handful person" Blake commented.

"To an extent" agreed Ren. "But don't let that be the only thing you take away from her. Nora is a good person and a very caring one, if you ever become a close friend to her I urge you hold onto it. I promise you that you won't regret it" Ren advised.

"I see, hm ... I'll keep that in mind"

"I hope so"

...

...

...

"So what about you Blake? What about your family?"

"Me? ... well, dad's an owner of a small company in Mistral. Mom is one of your stay at home ones. Don't have any siblings, always been a single child. Beyond that it was really a dull life, not a bad one, just a simple one" explained Blake.

"Really? No boyfriends or sorts"

"Nope, no one back where I lived really clicked with me."

"I see"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT,** **WITH JAUNE, RUBY & YANG**

* * *

"Sorry Jaune, didn't see Nora come in here at all" said the shop owner as he waved his head negativity.

"Are you sure sir? Maybe she came here when you weren't around" Jaune argued.

"You and I both know that is bull. If she came here we both would know I would have been a happier mode"

Jaune nodded in understanding before heading back the Yang & Ruby. A dejected look on his face.

"No good lady Killer?"

"Yep, seems Nora wasn't here, nor did she came by here either" explained Jaune.

"You sure you don't to call the cops for help" Ruby offered.

"Thanks Ruby, but I'll have to deny it for now. Why don't you go look around the shop I'm going to call the rest and see if they've seen Nora" gently refused Jaune.

"If you say so Jaune, come on Yang I think I saw strawberry pancakes on sale. They do take out as well!" insisted Ruby as she tugged on her older sisters shelve.

"Alright alright Ruby, just make sure to share if we're buying" chuckled Yang. Only when the two sisters finally got away from Jaune did Ruby's face morphed to one of worry.

Hey Yang, you think Jaune is going to be ok?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry sis, lady killer over there looks like a tough one. I'm sure we'll find his missing sister in no time. So no need to fret over your boyfriend sis" boosted Yang.

"Yang! Don't call him that, I barely known him" Ruby cried out.

"Sssuuurrreee" drawled out Yang.

Before poor little Ruby could retort Jaune busted between the two sisters.

"I think we know where Nora is, she isn't in either of the places where Ren & Pyrrha went to. That means she must be at the national zoo, more importantly at the sloth part of it. Come on, we gotta hurry" Jaune explained. Grabbing both their hands and bolting out of the restaurant.

"Oh and how are we going to get in, isn't it payed to enter?" asked Yang. Speaking for both her and Ruby, since the young reaper was currently ... occupied. Looking at the stuttering/blushing mess that was her sister.

"Don't worry I'll pay" he answered.

"You sure? I'm mean you don't need, we got Weiss for this" Yang offered.

"Nah you don't need to, I figure I should at least pat for this" Jaune offered.

"Well if you want to than I'm not complaining."

"Great"

* * *

 **VALE NATIONAL ZOO**

* * *

"So where are your siblings?" asked Blake. Both she and Ren were waiting around the front entrance.

"I'm sure they'll arrive in time" assured Ren as he paced around.

...

...

"Ren!" called out a familiar voice. Both of them turned their attention at the incoming duo of Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Pyrrha, good to see you, Jaune not with you?"

"No, last time I checked he still is getting here" the champion explained.

"Well let's wait a moment then, I'm sure that they be hear soon" replied Ren.

"Could they not just come in after us? I don't see the reason why we have to wait for them?" voiced Weiss.

"Well, we don't need to but ..." began Pyrrha.

"Then we shouldn't, let's just get this over quickly" Weiss finished.

"... I guess we could, you good with it Ren?" Pyrrha said.

"I guess I don't see the problem ..."

"Good, now let's just-" Weiss said.

"Hey guys, we're here" called out Jaune. Not far away Jaune, a flustered Ruby, and a laughing Yang were quickly approaching the group. It wasn't long till the three of them closed the gap between the rest of them.

"What took you so long?" asked Blake.

"Distance, I'm more surprised by how far we were from the zoo, right Ruby" Yang explained. Said Rose was still blushing like a beet as she still could not find her voice.

"Um about my partner Yang ..." Weiss trailed off.

"Oh don't worry about that"

"But"

"Don't worry about it"

"Are you sure ...?"

"Don't. Worry. About. It"

...

...

...

"Hey guys, what's with all the silence here?" asked Jaune as he, Ren, & Pyrrha had just left to buy some tickets.

"Nothing much" answered Yang.

"... Ok? ... but anyway I got you all your tickets" said Jaune, handing each of the girls there own ticket.

"Ticket's? You didn't need to pay for it, we could have easily paid for it our self" offered Weiss.

"Nah you don't need to. You taking your time to help us was real nice of you, so I guess this is our way of replaying that" Jaune explained.

"Hey look at it this way snow angle, we don't need to use your money to pay for it" added Yang.

"And how many time do I have to say Xiao-long, I'm not your personal ATM. And stop using that ridiculous nickname" growled Weiss.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

xxx _Later in the Park_ xxx

"You know Blake, I can't tell what's funnier. Looking at how Ruby is reacting ... or Weiss's reaction" Yang ginned.

Just a few feet away Weiss Schnee could be seen with a look of almost childlike awe as her partner introduced to the various animals in the zoo.

"Well considering her upbringing as well as Atlas being ... Atlas, it would be a fair assumption that she didn't have the same childhood like most of us do" concluded Blake

"Also Weiss is more funnier" the faunus added

"Thought so too" Yang agreed

Currently the two groups had decided to split up to cover more ground. Jaune and his siblings took the left side while team RWBY took the right side. Both of course shared their numbers to make sure they could keep in touch.

"Alright you two, we have a mission to do. We can back to the zoo next time Weiss-cream. We can go to the petting part next time" spoke Yang. Pulling the two back.

"W-What are you talking about Xiao-long, I was just seeing if Nora was around the area. I find your claims superficial" scoffed Weiss.

"Whatever you saw Weiss-cream"

And in return she got a nice helpful of snow.

Ignoring the antics of her team Blake could only sigh as she slapped her book close.

There was no way she was going to get any reading done with their antics ... again. That and she was kinda of jealous the siblings got to go to the aquatic side, lucky bastards must be having fun without her.

Lazily looking around, her amber eyes glazed across the section there in. Looking for any sign of Nora, taking into account of the features Ren explained.

 _"At this rate were never going to find this Nora person. There's no way she could've have been here all this time. Maybe she finally went to somewhere else and were just haven't realized it, or maybe they should have call the- no wait, there she is"_

"Um guys, I think I see Nora" Blake said.

"Where!?" cried out Ruby.

Blake pointed

Following her finger the RWY of the team widened as they saw a turf of orange hair before it left the room.

...

"After her!" called out Ruby. Motioning her finger at Nora as she speed towards the girl.

It didn't take long for the little reaper to close the distance.

"AHHA, got you now Nora" said Ruby triumphantly.

"GAH!" cried out the ginger as something flew out of her hands. The body falling to the ground in a faint *thud*.

...

...

...

"AHHH, I just killed a person!" wailed Ruby in horror. "Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God, what do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do. I-I-I have the body, n-n-no one can know!"

"Know what Ruby?" asked Jaune

...

"AHHHHHHHH" cried Ruby. "PLEASE DON"T KILL ME, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDN'T MEAN TOO! I'M TOO INNOCENT, TAKE WEISS!"

...

"Umm ... what?"

Looking downward Jaune was meet wit face-to-face with the knocked out form of Nora.

...

...

...

"AHAHAH, you think Nora is dead?" laughed Jaune. "She isn't dead silly, you just knocked her out cold."

"I didn't!? So I don't need to sacrifice Weiss to the cops than?" asked Ruby.

"I'm sorry, WHAT! did you say" demanded said incoming heiress, with the rest of her team in tow.

"Epp! N-Nothing at all Weiss, you must be imagining things" brushed Ruby.

"I'm confident that you said something about sacrificing me" Weiss accused.

"Bah, nonsense why would I ever sell you out, your partner for God's sake"

...

"I have my eye on you Ruby"

"Eheheh ... SO Jaune, you guys need help with um your sister over there" Ruby pointed.

"You don't need to worry about that, we can take it from here on out" replied Jaune. "Thanks a lot for helps us, all of you."

"Oh it was nothing, it's our duty as hunters to help those in need. And what type of hunters would we be if we didn't?" said Ruby.

"Well I think your all pretty great huntsmen"

"Heh, no problem Ja- Yeah Blake?" questioned Ruby as she felt her dark haired teammate shake her shoulder.

"What was in Nora's hand before you scared her?" the cat faunas in disguise asked.

"Um, not sure really. Why?"

"Because last time I checked I'm pretty sure a sloth shouldn't be on top of roller coaster tracks" she explained.

"EH!" cried out the rest, turning their heads Blake was indeed right. Sitting on top of the roller coaster track was a sloth. It's face perfectly calm, as the coaster began to move from below her.

"Guys we need to do something NOW" Ruby ordered.

"Like what? Ruby's there's no way we can get there in time, besides we left all out weapons back in our dorms" Weiss countered.

"But we have to do something, can't you do that thing with your glyph thingly" argued Ruby.

"Without my weapon I doubt I can create something stable for you to stand on" explained Weiss.

"Oh God that sloth is going to die!"

 **(Cue** **REBORN- The dying will time!- Tsuna's theme (Extended)** **)**

"Is that me or is that music playing-" asked aloud Blake.

"REBORN!" roared Nora, as she pulled herself up to her feet.

"Why is her eyes on fire" added Blake.

"I'll save that panda with my dying will!" the ginger haired girl declared. Before any of them could stop her she ran straight towards the nearest support beam.

Before rapidly climbing up it.

...

...

...

"Weiss ... your seeing the same thing I am ... right?" Ruby asked.

Watching the women climb on top of the track itself.

"I ... I ... I think so?" replied Weiss.

Nora scooped the sloth into her arms, turning her head she could see the rapidly approaching coaster. Instead of showing any sign of normal fear, horror or something along those lines she did something else.

She got into a sprinting position.

"... Heh ... O wild sprites of the wind of North and West, head my calls and bring me the speed the centaurs ... come, **winds of the centaur** " chanted Nora under her breath.

For the briefest of moment the body of Nora Magier glowed a plethora of colors before disappearing. Around her the winds began to grow rough and wild as a excited grin came to her face.

And she ran

"Huh ... maybe what Jaune said does have merit" muttered Yang.

Her mouth have long gone agape as she witness the sight of a civilian running from a coaster, and succeeding for god's sake! The four girls could only stay still as they lay witness to the impossible for what must have been forever ... or at least a few minutes.

"HAAA" Nora roared in victory, leaping from the tracks and just a few meters away from the group.

"WHEW, man was that a workout."

"H-How did you even do that!" demanded Weiss as she marched up the women.

"That? ... simple, push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice" she replied with a cheekily grin.

"BU- mpmh" said Weiss before Yang wrapped her hand around the heiress's mouth.

"Woah there Weiss, no need to let loose so early" advised the blonde brawler.

"Jezz, what's wrong with her? Cranky much ... and who are you all anyway" asked Nora, eyeing team RWBY with suspicion.

"Well it started with ..." began Ren.

* * *

 **ONE EXPLANATION LATER**

* * *

...

"Ooohhh, so that's why there here ... you know you've could've just called" said Nora

"That's what I said" Blake added.

"Well we did, but we didn't get any response for more than a few hours so ..." explained Pyrrha. "You gave us some worry there Nora."

"Ehheh Sorry sis, the zoo keepers needed my help with Mathew, and I was really the only one available at the moment. Guess I didn't see how long I was taking" Nora apologized as her older sister scolded her.

The worried look on her older sister soon faded, "Just try to give us a head's up before hand, ok?"

Nora nodded her head

"Then your forgiven Nora" said Pyrrha. Turning her attention back the still, mostly, silent team RWBY she gave a thankful nod.

"Thank you again for helping us. I hope we can see each other again sometime later"

"Sure we can, I mean we have your numbers. Just a click away I guess from reaching you" said Ruby,

"I guess so Ruby, I guess so"

...

"So where are you four going anyways? I think we're going to head back to Beacon" asked Yang.

"Home probably, I already called out father to pick us up, he should be back from Beacon soon" replied Pyrrha.

"Your dad works in Beacon?" asked Weiss.

"He does, he's a professor there"

"What does he teach?"

"He doesn't really teach anymore per to say, he mostly works on the administrative side of thing now"

"I see, well I guess that makes sense" Weiss admitted

"Makes what sense Miss Schnee?" asked Ozpin

"Oh nothing much Headmaster Ozpin" waved off the heiress.

"Mm, if you say so" said Ozpin, taking a sip from his mug.

...

...

...

"EHH! HEADMASTER!" cried out RWBY.

"Yes, that is my title" said Ozpin.

"W-What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Just picking some people up Miss Rose, is that a problem?" the headmaster answered.

"No, No, just ... well um-"

"Hey pops" greeted Nora,

"Hello, sweetie. Your little trip to zoo has eventful I hope"

"Yep"

"Good ... now miss Rose, what exactly were you saying again?"

...

...

...

"EEHHHH!" cried RWBY

"N-Nora is your daughter!"Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, so is Jaune, Ren, & Pyrrha. There my children, why?" said Ozpin

'W-Wait, s-so all this time we were with ..." concluded Weiss.

"My children, I don't see the problem about it?"

"..."

"Nonetheless, thank you team RWBY for helping my children. I do hope you'll become good friends to them, honestly, they need a lot of them."

"DAAADDD, don't say that stuff in front of everyone" whined Nora.

"Apologies my little lighting bolt, now, let's go home shall we" said Ozpin. Motioning with his hand he and his children soon left the zoo, leaving team RWBY alone to their thoughts.

...

...

...

"At least we have their numbers" offered Yang.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

The old oak door to the Magier household creaked open as the family poured into the ancient house.

"Ah, home sweet home" breathed Nora, throwing her shoes to the side.

"Nora ..." began Pyrrha.

"I'll take care of it later sis" the ginger waved. Earning a tired sigh from Pyrrha, knowing her little sis would not really do it.

"So sweetie, can you please explain to me why a team from Beacon was with you? I found it a bit odd for them to be there of all places" questioned the old wizard.

"Well ..." started Nora, as she began to weave a tale of how a simple butting of heads lead to this entire mess.

xxx

"Well, that is definitely a ... interesting tale of events, to say the least" Ozpin admitted as his daughter finished the tale.

"You tell me" Nora said.

"Still, I hope that you didn't use any magic, right?"

"... Eheh, umm ... just a _tinny_ bit, nobody saw it. Honest" she confessed.

"~sigh~ Nora, you know you can't throw magic around willy nilly, magic ..."

"... is a lost gift of man. And people have all forgotten it, and throwing it around will make people scared as well as bring bad people towards us. I know I know I know pop's, I'm 19 not 6" finished Nora, a tone of annoyance easily heard.

"And you know why I say it a lot to Nora. I'm worried for you and your siblings. There are people out there that would no doubt take advantage of all of you if they ever knew. I don't want that to happen" explained Ozpin.

"I know, dad"

"I know you do Nora. Come, I think Ren is making some of his homemade ramen for dinner again" said Ozpin. Putting one hand around her shoulder the father and daughter duo headed back to living room where the rest were.

Again the old immortal wizard was forced to thank the brothers for such small mercies, like in Nora's case. But he knew that he could never stay mad at her or any of them for that matter, all he could really feel was worry. Especially now.

Salem has begun making her moves again, and for once ...

he was scared

* * *

 **Ughh, there done this chapter is finished and while finials are coming up and by all intent's I should cramming at least 23 hours a day for studying I'm going out of my way to give you another chapter right after this.**

 **Because** **I hate myself so much**

 **So yeah nothing else outside of that besides ... ugh ... something**

 **-robotgod456**


	3. Chapter 3 Ghost Busters

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is** ** _skilled_** **in writing fighting scenes will be preferable(please need somebody good in that stuff))**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6. Also I'll be going back to 3rd POV seeing that I'm not exactly skilled with other POV's**

 **(4/5/19-4/6/19): Minor edits and corrections**

 **Review:**

 **NexusPrime42: No, team RWBY is still freshman in this one. Team JNPR is just older in this fic.**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thank you very much my friend. As for relationships it's still up in the air but I'll keep that in mind.**

 **digreg: Thank you my friend for noticing the reborn theme I was going there. And sight of Salem arguing for the rights of her children is one I laugh as well.**

 **Das Nordkonig-Bergentruckung: It is a bad sad but it's all part of the plot my friend and thank you for the support.**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

The sun shined brightly upon beacon academy. It was just reaching the evening as the scene moved towards a very familiar teams room.

"You know Ruby, at the rate you're pacing you're probably going to break the floor" commented Yang as she watched her leader/little sister pacing around the room frantically.

"How can I not Yang. I bumped into the headmasters own son! Oh god do you think he's going to kick me out of beacon because of that ... or maybe give me a F-, for life!" fretted Ruby.

"One, I don't think he can legally that as well as for the second one, I think your taking it a bit far" commented Blake.

"How do you know Blake?! Professor Oz is probably just really good at hiding his feelings, oh god I'm doomed" the young reaper bemoaned in horror.

"~sigh~ Ruby, please stop it. Like Blake said your taking this too far. Besides, last time I checked you did make friends with Jaune. So that must count for something" added Weiss.

"Yeah Rubes, is that your new plan than? Get into the headmaster's son's pants to get good grades, naughty naughty Ruby" teased Yang.

"Yang! Don't say stuff like that" the young girl blushed.

"Than how do you explain that blush back there? Getting feelings for lady killer"

"Yang!"

"Still ..." started Blake "... it is a bit surprising that we only just knew the headmaster has children. You think that is something we would know."

"I have to agree with you there Blake. It was surprising to know that little tidbit of knowledge. Before that the only one I knew was Pyrrha, but that was because she was the one of the top college soccer players" supported Weiss.

"What, Pyrrha as in Pyrrha the queen of soccer Pyrrha?" asked Yang.

"The very one, you know of her?"

"Yeah, me and ruby watched some of her videos a while back. Not biggest fan of the sport but damn, when Pyrrha gets into the ring it's slaughterhouse out there, it's so fun to to watch. And to think she is was the headmasters daughter ... you think we can get a autograph?"

"Yang don't do that to Pyrrha, she's far too nice for that" chided Ruby.

"Joking Ruby joking" the blonde brawler waved off. "Still thou, I wondering what other things her siblings do, maybe they're just as famous as their big sis and we don't know it about yet."

"That's ridiculous Yang, not everyone in her family is going to be famous" scoffed Weiss.

"Oh you don't know that Weiss-cream, maybe there but in secret" argued Yang. Earning a scoff from the heiress.

...

...

...

"You know, it's kinda of wired that the headmaster's children are all civilians. I thought they would've been hunters, really cool ones too, their dad is among the best huntsman in remnant" voiced Ruby.

...

"You know, that isn't a bad question" admitted Blake. "It does seem odd that the headmaster Ozpin, one of the best hunters alive, own children are civilians. You think that they would have been raised to be hunters."

"Not everyone needs to follow that path Blake. Maybe the headmaster wanted to keep them safe. The life of hunter is not exactly safe one, death _is_ a very real thing in our line of work" the heiress argued.

"I mean you aren't wrong Weiss, but ... I guess it just feels real weird. My parents were hunters, so was my uncle too ... I guess it's wired to think of something outside of that" said Ruby.

"From your perspective it might have been wired, but from the perspective of the headmaster maybe he's seen to much death and doesn't want his children to see the same thing" explained Weiss.

"Yesh, laying it a bit heavy there snow angel" Yang commented.

"But she isn't wrong either, maybe the headmaster just wants to keep his children safe away from the bloodshed" defended Blake. Earning a nod of appreciation from the heiress.

...

...

...

"So what now?" asked Ruby.

...

"Wanna call them" offered Yang.

"You think that would be a good idea Yang?"

"Sure it will be sis, the worse they can do is tell us they can't make it. So go on, do it" Yang urged her sister.

Biting her lip the reaper looked toward her two remaining teammates for their input. seeing them not stopping her older sister it was clear of their attention. Taking a deep breath she pulled out her scroll before dialing Jaune's number.

...

*ring*

...

*ring*

...

"Yes, this is Jaune speaking" spoke Jaune's voice from the machine.

"Hey Jaune, it's me Ruby"

"Oh hey ruby, whats with the call. Need something?"

"No no, um ... I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us. And you siblings too if they want to."

"..."

"How about later in the evening, I gotta get ready for class in few hours. Something like 5-6 an ok date."

"Um ... " looking up her teammates gave the go "... yeah, we should be fine, it is a Sunday after all."

"Great, I'll text you the location later, cool?"

"Cool"

"Good, gotta go now, bye Ruby" said Jaune. Ending the call.

...

...

...

"So does that mean my little sister has a date, oh I'm so proud" squealed Yang. "Come give big sis a hug"

"GAH! Weiss, Blake, help me. Release me you demon, help, help, and stop calling it a date" cried out Ruby.

...

"Wanna grab lunch" offered Blake.

"Yes please" accepted Weiss.

"TRAITORS, I'LL REMEMBER THIS"

xxx _Later that Day_ xxx

"What to wear Ruby, what to wear" asked Yang to herself. Going through Ruby's wardrobe for anything that would fit her little sis.

"~Gack~, Yang, stop trying to pick clothes for me" whined Ruby.

"Please, you need all the help if you're going to have a good impression on this date. And knowing your choice of clothing ... you need all the help you can get sis" explained Yang.

"How many times do I have to say it, it's not date. All of you are going as well too! And don't insult my clothing choice, their great!"

"Pfft, Ruby your selection of clothing looks like you went to the nearest Gothic store available. Besides, since this is your first time going out with a boy your're going to need your older sis's help to get you through the ropes."

"No I don't ... and stop calling it date!"

"Yeah, Yeah, now let mama Yang try to find you something salvageable from this dump of a closet" waved Yang.

"Grrr" the young girl growled.

"Just give it up Ruby, you and I both know she isn't going to stop until her task is completed" voiced Blake from her bed.

"And what about you. Your going wear your everyday clothes and Yang isn't fussing over you, so is Weiss!" Ruby accused the cat faunus.

"~sigh~ That's because our clothes doesn't stick out ... much, I think. Besides, isn't it an older sister's job embarrasses their younger sibling?"

"Where did you get that!" accused Ruby.

Blake pointed at Yang's bookshelf.

 _"Note to self, burn Yang's books, all of them"_ noted Ruby.

"Well, I guess this can work. I would offer you my clothes buuttt ... I don't think it'll fit at your age" said Yang as she pulled out a basic T-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah well at least my breast aren't giant melons"

"And that isn't jealousy I hear"

Ruby grumbled in response.

"Now take this. Mama Yang now has to find something for Blakely now" said Yang. Pushing the clothes in front of her sister. Seeing no other option the young huntresses took the clothes, not willingly of course.

"Yang no, I'll pick my own clothes" halted Blake.

"But Blakeee, I wanna pick your clothes for you. Your choice clothing is just as bad as Ruby's" the brawler whined.

 _"Note to self, get revenge at Yang later, maybe next week?"_ remind Blake to herself.

"Seriously, Yang your taking this too far. All this is, is a little chat with them. Your ballooning this too far and making it embarrassing, for own sister even" chided Weiss.

"Oh come on Weiss, aren't you at least a bit excited talking to the headmaster's own children. Maybe you can become besties with them, wouldn't that be great for all of us" nudged Yang.

"Hmph, I refuse to answer that statement Xiao-long" scoffed Weiss as she went back to whatever she was doing.

"Sesh, party pooper here" Yang muttered to herself.

"Now about those clothes Blake ..."

"Yang, no"

"Yang, yes"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL** **DISTRICT, LATER IN THE DAY**

* * *

"Hey guys, you all are looking nice for tonight" greeted Jaune as he and Nora waved at team RWBY.

"Good to see you to Jaune. Sorry for being late, we got the address mixed up a bit" apologized Ruby. She wasn't wrong, Blake had accidentally punched in a few numbers wrong and had them ended up at the industrial district of all places, not a good day for her.

"Hey it's no problem Ruby, you didn't miss much" waved Nora. "Now come on, this was the diner that Jaune-Jaune was texting you about."

Motioning with her hands she pushed the four huntresses into the diner as she and her siblings followed soon after. The diner itself had a cozy fell to it, a real family owned shop vibe it gave. The eight of them easily got a table very quickly, the waiter had just handed them the menus as they began to talk.

"So lady killer, were you ever going to tell us your own pops was none other than Beacon's own headmaster?" questioned Yang.

"Oh that? Guess it slipped my mind. To be honest I did tell you all my last name, I thought that would've tipped you off" answered Jaune.

"Oh come on, I bet there are plenty of people with recurring last names. How were we suppose to know which was which" Yang argued.

"Well when you put it like that I guess you make a fair point"

"But yeah, what's it's like to live with the strongest huntsman alive?"

"Not bad, dad is a caring person and always shows his love in his own way" said Pyrrha.

"So you know any cool secret family techniques, like shooting fire out hands, or making trees grow from nothing, oh oh oh maybe breath lighting?!" asked Ruby. Making various motions/stances/gestures with her hands and body.

At least until Weiss pulled her down by the ear.

"Pfft, I wish Ruby. Though it would be interesting to grow trees out of nothing. We could go into the lumber business and take it over easily, think of all the money we could make ... and the pancakes we could buy" said Nora, drooling at the idea.

"Ignoring the last part, what Nora said is true. Father never really taught us much about the hunters. We mostly grew up as civilians" Ren continued.

"But why? You guys look like you could become some awesome kick-ass hunters" voiced Ruby.

"Mm, well for a couple of reason. I'm sure you all know of the possibility of death in your line of work. Our birth parent were hunters, and well ..." Ren trailed off.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" apologized Ruby.

"It's alright, to be honest we never really knew our birth parents. Orphans for a good part of our early childhood. Only until we were six did our father discover our situation and took us in. It would not be a leap of faith to know our father didn't want us to end up with the same fate as our parents" finished Ren.

...

...

"But it's not to say our lives were bad under him" picked up Jaune. "He always made sure that we were well fed, in good health, and had a roof under our heads. And dad always found some time to support us in whatever event we were in, no matter what. He once even canceled a meeting with a councilman halfway just to be at Pyrrha's soccer game."

"A councilman! Yikes, your dad sure has some balls to do that" Yang commented.

"Your telling me. When we were old enough I think most of us had a panic attack. Still, I hope that helps you understand the type of father Ozpin is to us" ended Jaune.

...

"Wow, the headmaster is such a cool dad" awed Ruby.

"No kidding ... but did you know he even let us touch his cane" added Jaune.

"Really! Man your all so lucky, I wish I could do that ... can you tell what it does? Pretty pretty please!" begged Ruby.

"Well um ... hm ... ah ... hey Pyrrha, what did dad's cane do again" called Jaune.

"It's a multi mecha shift weapon that helps conducts father's aura into various shapes and sizes. Allowing it to shift into almost any weapon he wants. I also believe it has the capability of using various types dust simultaneously" explained Pyrrha. Placing a hand on her chin as she entered into a thinking stance.

...

...

...

"Must ... touch ..." drooled Ruby, salivating at the sheer description.

"Eck, Ruby your drooling, cease" demanded Weiss, trying to make some distance from her partner.

"Does she do that often?" asked Pyrrha, looking at the young reaper with a bit of worry.

"Oh that? She does that all the time, give a few minutes" waved Yang.

"Uh Hu, I see ..."

"Ignoring Ruby little episode tell us about yourself" asked Yang.

"Where to begin ... well, were all college student, national college of Vale" said Pyrrha.

"Which is impressive, I've heard that college has some of the most hardest application test in Vale" chimed Weiss.

"Quite the understatement, I think all of us spent at least three days straight just studying for the exam, no sleep mind you. I pretty sure all of us were knocked out in some form or manner."

"Either way, in the end we all got in by the skin of our teeth. As for majors I'm working towards teaching as a career. Ren is going into psychology, Nora is going into zoology, and Jaune a doctor."

"So what about you four?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well as you know were team RWBY, easily the best freshman team out there" boasted Yang. "And for beacon life? ... Kinda of boring for the most part, especially when it's port class. Pretty sure that everyone besides Weiss here is asleep" said Yang.

"Well excuse me for wanting a quality education"

"Pfft, all port does is tell stories about his adventures during his youth and then makes us write an essay or something. Which he doesn't grade at all, seriously, I put in a paper with just smiley face on it and I got an A+."

"Well ... um ... oh who am I kidding" Weiss sighed.

"Told yeah. But outside of that the only fun class is Miss Goodwitch's class AKA combat class. But recently there hasn't been much fun there either, kinda of repetitive now really" said Yang.

"Well Professor Goodwitch pairs you up with those people since they are the only ones close to your level" explained Blake.

"Oh what could could go wrong with fighting the other guys in our class, like that bastard Cardin."

"Who?" asked Jaune.

"Just a racist bully in our class. Don't let his looks scare you, he and his team are among the weakest in our class."

"Haven't the teachers done anything about it? The bullying I mean" voiced Jaune with concern.

"Barely, the teachers may give a slap on wrist but that's as far as they will go" said Blake, a sour look on her face.

"And that dad just let it happen ..." whispered Jaune to himself.

...

...

...

"Hey guys, let's not ruin the night with more of Cardin. Look, the food is here too" said Ruby, pointing at the incoming waiter.

The waiter placed the meal to there respective customer as the JNPR received thier mugs of black gold, or more formally known as coffee.

"Ahh, now this is the stuff" muttered Nora to herself, gulping down the heavenly concoction.

"Indeed, few places make a good cup like this place" agreed Ren, drinking it more slowly than his sister. Even though he enjoyed a good cup of tea every now and than coffee was a must, just like everyone else in the Magier family.

"I dread to think of us never finding this place" said Pyrrha.

"Don't say such things sis, no need to sour this moment" said Jaune.

...

...

"What?" asked Nora, looking at the odd looks team RWBY was giving them.

"Nothing ..." began Ruby.

"... just that ..." said Weiss

"... it looks ..." said Blake

"... familiar ..." ended Yang

...

...

"Weird" said Nora.

...

...

"Ignoring that, so you guys got anything for tonight?" asked the ginger haired girl.

"Nora no, we don't need to bring them with us" Jaune chided his sister.

"Aw, but why Jaune-Jaune, don't they want to explore a hunted house with us?"

"Haunted house?" inquired Blake.

"~sigh~ Nora found this supposedly hunted house on the internet. The 'real deal' the reviews say, and she wants to us to go check it out" explained Jaune.

"Well that sounds interesting, never been to a 'real haunted' house before" said Yang.

"Well I find it absolutely ridiculous, you should know ghost don't exist" said Weiss.

"Oh come one Weiss, what's the harm of just checking it out? We got no work due tomorrow and we have ports class in the morning anyway. Don't tell me big Miss Schnee here is scared of a few ghost" the blonde teased.

"I'm not scared of a few ghost you dolt. The sheer idea of the supernatural is nothing more than superstition created by our ancestors to explain things they didn't understand. We're far more educated to know it's all lies" argued Weiss.

"I'm not hearing a no" said Yang in sing song voice.

"..."

"Ruby? You in" asked Yang.

"I don't known Yang, I mean what if there are real ghost?" Or worse they possess one of us" voiced Ruby.

"Ruby don't tell you believe in that garbage" begged Weiss.

"Oh don't worry about that Ruby. Ghost can't possess you unless you allow it or your already dead. And if you do allow them in all you need to do is trash the body a bit to get them out or exorcise them" explained Nora.

...

...

"How do you so much about that?"

"Ughhhhh, why books of course" explained Nora, letting out a awkward chuckle at the end.

...

"I have my eye on you Magier" muttered Ruby, making the gesture as well.

"Why must my team be filled with dolts. Please Blake, don't tell you agree with them on this nonsense" hoped Weiss. looking at the last remaining bastion of sanity in the team.

"... I wonder, can ghost possess animal bodies as well?" Blake said to herself.

...

"What did I do to deserve this team" the heiress bemoaned.

"Well, if four are so determined, we can head out after our meal. The house isn't too far from here" said Jaune as he dug into his meal.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"So this is the place than? Looks it's seen better days" Yang commented. And indeed the brawler was right, more deeper into the district was where the haunted house laid. Cracks covered the old brick walls of the house as vines grew out of them. The wooden supports have long began the process of rotting.

The roof and wooden parts looked like they've seen better days, very better days. A lot of the windows were either cracked or out right broken with bits of debris across in the ground.

"Yep. this is the place" confirmed Nora.

"Um, you think it isn't too late to back out" asked Ruby. Looking at the place the girl couldn't help but get a bad feeling, like this was a bad idea. That and her eyes itched for some reason.

"Nope, now let's go" said Nora, grabbing the girl.

xxx _In the House_ xxx

The old wooden door creaked and groaned as it opened up, letting the eight people inside. looking around the interior only reinforced the creepiness. A lot of the wood had bits of moss growing and in a few cracks. There was also a silence covering the house, with the only sound coming from the wind.

"Brrr, I don't know if I like this" muttered Ruby. It was so cold in here and wasn't so outside.

"I'm more surprise that nobody torn down this place, seems like a waste of precious space to me" complained Weiss.

"Well it is haunted so ..." tailed Nora.

"I refuse to believe that"

"Party pooper"

"Come on you two, let's not get into any arguments yet" urged Jaune, getting between the two.

"Yang, take Blake and look around the living room. Ren, Nora, go outside to the backyard, I remember hearing it was a rather big one. Ruby, go with Weiss to check out upstairs. Me and Pyrrha will head to the basement" explained Jaune.

"Aw man, upstairs. That's like the one place to avoid in horror movies" the reaper said.

Rolling her eyes the heiress grabbed her partner, "come on Ruby I want this be over quickly and prove there is no such thing as ghost."

"Help me" mouthed Ruby.

"Have fun sis" waved Yang as the two went upstairs.

The rest of them parted ways, heading off to their respectful parts

xxx _With Ruby & Weiss_ xxx

"Will you please stop shaking Ruby" Weiss demanded.

"Sorry Weiss, it's just so cold here" muttered the girl as tightly wrapped herself in her cloak.

"Well, you aren't wrong there" admitted Weiss, even for an Atlasiean herself the temperature here felt too chilly.

"It's must be the insulation here Ruby, this place is more shack than home. Let's go here Ruby" pointed Weiss towards the nearest door.

It took a bit of force to open it as the two of them were greeted musky air.

"Eck, this bathroom looks like it could use a bit cleaning" gagged Ruby.

"Indeed, which only adds to why this place hasn't been torn down yet."

...

...

...

"EEP" cried Ruby.

"D-Did you just touch me Weiss!"

"W-What! I didn't lay a finger you" said Weiss.

"B-But I felt something on my shoulder ..." said Ruby. Looking back there was nobody there, taking her scroll she turned on it's flashlight function and brought to the hallway, nothing at all.

"It must have been your imagination Ruby, let's go"

The two went towards the next door, this time they weren't greeted by the same musky air, but rather clean crisp one this time. The room looked like a bedroom, the box spring was rusted and the wooden frame had long been withered away. The walls and ceiling had cracks as the paint had been chipped off. The bed itself long gone before they arrived.

"Well at least it isn't as bad as before, come on Ruby"

The two of them entered the room as they looked around. Most of the furniture was gone but they did find a few pictures, most of which were in tatters but what few that remained in good condition showed a man with a family.

"Must be the original owners" deduced Weiss

"Well it looks like a nice family, I wonder what happened to them?"

"Probably sold the house off and moved somewhere else" offered Weiss.

"I guess so ..."

xxx _With Yang & Blake _xxx

"Man there is some good looking china here ... or at least what was good looking china" said Yang as she observed a now broken case of crushed china.

"Don't take it Yang, that's just being disrespectful" chided Blake.

"I wasn't going to, honest Blake. But the people here must've been well off the afford it" inferred Yang.

"That wouldn't be a wrong assumption. Still, let's keep going"

Yang shrugged her shoulder as the two of them went further in. It wasn't long till they reached the kitchen.

"Let's see if there is anything here ... hm ... nope, this is empty ... now that is just gross" said Yang as she looked into the pantry. Receiving nothing but a bit if disgust in return.

"Hm ... nothing here ... or here ... Oh, hey a can of sardines, neat" said Blake, looking in the shelf's.

"Is it still good?"

"Yep, just year away from expiring too. How lucky ... now only if I had a fork I could use to ea-"

"AHHHHHHH"

...

...

...

"Was that Ruby & Weiss!?" Yang asked.

"Sounded like them" Blake agreed

"RUBY, you ok!" called yang.

...

...

"Shit, let's go"

xxx _With Ruby & Weiss _xxx

"Ruby!" cried Yang as she rushed towards her little sister. On the ground Ruby Rose laid, clearly knocked out, with Weiss ,in the same condition, right next to her. Rushing over to her Yang checked her pulse, she was still alive.

"She's knocked out, as well as Weiss" Blake attempted to calm her partner.

"Gee, not like I didn't know that already" Yang replied sarcastically

"But how did they get knocked out, I don't see any injury on them?"

"If those four did this I'll ..." growled Yang.

"Impossible, both of them are far away from the two. The stairs also were quite creaky so we should've heard them if they did come up, and finally there aura would protect them from any physical assault" explained Blake.

"Than who!"

"... Ghost?" Blake offered

"I'm being serious Blake" Yang growled

"What else, I have no idea what could have else cause this. Maybe they saw a rat?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm getting those four, I ain't going to stay in this house any longer" Yang declared. Grabbing Ruby in bridal style. "Come on"

Bursting out of the door she went towards the stairs.

Before slipping on them

"Ow, Eff, Oof, Gah" cried Yang, crashing into the wall and knocking herself out.

...

...

...

"Really?" voiced Blake.

"Holy shit! Yang are you alright" called out Jaune as he and Pyrrha rushed towards the down blonde. Nora and Ren soon came after.

"We heard the screams and came back as fast as well could. What happened here" asked Jaune as Blake walked downstairs, dragging Weiss behind her.

"Ruby and Weiss are knocked out cold. Yang here slipped" Blake calmly explained.

"By what?"

Blake shrugged. "So seeing my teammates downed I think it's safe to say-"

*CRACK*

...

Reaching out to her head she pulled pieces of ceramic with dirt covering the interior. Looking up Blake saw a few floating flower pots.

...

...

...

"Really? Flower pots?" asked Blake.

Before going out cold.

...

...

"Well shit" voiced Nora.

"Shit indeed" agreed Ren, dodging the incoming flower pot.

...

"So serious time Jaune-Jaune?"

...

"Yeah, serious time Nora" confirmed Jaune. Another flower pot raced towards his head, a torrent of fire erupted from his finger engulfing the pot and incarcerating it to dust.

"Go crazy sis"

A terrifying grin formed on the bombers face.

"I hope you like guns Mr. Ghost, because this style is all about them" Nora whispered.

Tightening her hand she formed a fist as she cocked the arm back. Before releasing upward, a hail of miniature lighting bolts erupted forth, letting out a sound that was vaguely familiar to that of a shotgun going off.

From above, the air ripped as a humanoid body materialize before time as it writhed in pain. A unearthly scream echoed through the house.

Bringing her both her hands up she formed them into hand pistols. Rock formed on the finger tips before it sailed upwards as it began to wrap around the arm joints. Nora pulled, forcing the spirit onto the ground.

"Oof, This ones a fighter" said Nora. The stone chains spreading across the spirit as it tighten up.

Jaune knelled down, azure eyes staring into eyeless sockets. To anyone else it may have been a terrifying visage, the look of a decayed corpse staring back would do that. But having a father who was an ancient wizard makes the supernatural far less terrifying and to some extent ... saddening.

"Poor guy must've been here for a long time" pitied Jaune.

"Looks so, come on Jaune, give this spirit the release it deserves" urged Pyrrha. Nodding Jaune brought his index and middle finger onto the spirits forehead before he began to chant.

"Oh great ancient spirits of the creation, give this soul it birthright to travel the waters of fate, and let it enter the fourth kingdom and rest thy weary soul" chanted Jaune.

Blue smoke appeared from his hands as it danced across the spirits body causing it glow a light yellow. It's body began turn into dust before their very eyes, the last thing they saw was thankful look from the spirit as it departed from this world and onto the next.

...

...

...

"So ... whose carrying the girls, onetwothreenotit" said Nora

"Not it"

"Not it"

"Not i- dammit" muttered Ren. "~sigh~, At least help me with Yang please."

* * *

 **VALE, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Oohhhh, Weiss what happened" groaned Ruby, her eyes cracking open. Only to realize she wasn't in her dorms.

Because last time she checked her room didn't have dark mahogany ceilings.

"Oh hey, she's finally awake" Nora said.

"Nora ... oh, what happened" Ruby groaned

"You hit your head over something I think" she answered

"Really? But I was sure ... GHOST"

"Uh what?"

"G-G-Ghost, I-I-I r-r-remember s-seeing one" shuttered Ruby.

...

"I'm pretty sure it must have been your imagination Ruby"

"B-B-But I-I saw-"

"Something of your imagination Ruby, your mind was probably plying tricks on you."

"... are you sure?" Ruby whispered.

"Positive Ruby"

"... I- ... ok"

"Great"

...

...

...

"So um, where are we actually? Because I think it's safe to say we aren't back at out dorms" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, your in our home"

"Your home!" Ruby cried out

"Well where else would we go? The bullheads were closed by than and we really had no idea to drop you guys off. Besides, there is certain someone who wanted to talk to you Ruby."

"W-Who?"

"That would be me Miss Rose" said Ozpin, waking into the room with two mugs in his hands.

"P-Professor Ozpin!" squeaked Ruby.

"That is me" affirmed Ozpin. Leaning slightly downward Ozpin placed a mug towards the girl. Giving the headmaster a grateful nod she took it.

"It's hot chocolate, I figured you'll enjoy it" explained Ozpin.

"Um, thanks sir"

"It's no problem Miss Rose, though, I have to admit my children have told me quite the story about haunted houses and ghost ... care to affirm it?" he asked.

"Um, well ..." trailed Ruby.

"Daadd, Ruby just woke up, give her some space" chided Nora.

"Apologizes my little lighting bolt"

"Daaddd!"

Ruby couldn't help but simile at the family's antics. She could she correlations between her own and their's.

"So Miss Rose, care to tell me" persisted Ozpin.

"Well ... it kinda of began" retold Ruby of their little adventure.

xxx _One Tale Later_ xxx

"Well, it certainly lines up with my children own tale. I guess I owe you apology my little lighting bolt" spoke Ozpin.

"Anndd" added Nora, bringing her hand out.

The ancient wizard could barely stifle a tear as he was forced to hand his coffee-chan to Nora. "I'll miss you coffee-chan" Ozpin weeped.

"Mm, pecan flavor" muttered Nora as she took in the liquid gold.

"Um ... so we aren't in trouble right Professor?" asked Ruby.

"Huh? Oh, do not worry about that Miss Rose. I've already informed Glynda that you have the day off tomorrow. You have no need to worry" assured Ozpin.

"Oh thank god, I was a bit worried there for a sec" admitted Ruby.

"Well I hope you no longer need to Miss Rose, considered it a little gift for taking care of my kids."

...

...

"Um, Professor, do you know where the rest of my team are?"

"Oh there all in the guest rooms, Miss Rose"

"Oh"

...

...

...

"Hey Ruby"

"Yeah Nora" looking up to face the grateful look on Nora.

"Thanks, for coming with us back there."

"Well isn't that what friends do"

"Yeah ... I guess we are friends, Ruby."

"And thank you too Miss Rose ..." added Ozpin "... For being a good friend to my children. I do hope you can good ones at it."

"Well of course we will, that's a Rose's promise to you headmaster" declared Ruby.

"I see, well I'll hold you too it Miss Rose" said Ozpin. "But with that out of the way we can now discuss the more ... intimate problem. Waking the rest of your teammates up."

...

...

...

"You know they'll hurt attacked me, right?"

"Oh I know"

"And your going to make me do it?

"All of us have already called 'not it' Miss Rose"

...

"I hate you, all of you"

* * *

 **There done. Here's the latest chapter you smucks I hope your proud because this is the last one for this week and maybe next one. Gotta study for finals and all.**

 **But the chapter after this will be Venomous Rose and then back to this one.**

 **So some things I should clear up first. Thanks to the reviews from the last chapter.**

 **Team JNPR is in there early, and I mean early, twenties in this story. Why? Err reason that I either can't remember at moment or something else along those lines.**

 **As for relationships, that is something I'm not focusing at the moment. That stuff is far more later into the story since this part is the more building friendship phase. And things can change in the story so paring may not be what you expect.**

 **So before I go, here is a little omake for you all**

 **from**

 **robotgod456**

* * *

In Ozpin's home during a chilly December four little kids laid next to their father, just across the fireplace. In each of the there hands they held cups of hot coffee to keep their tummies warm for the night.

"Daddy? Do you have any stories?" asked child Pyrrha.

"Hm, well ... do you know of the of the four kingdoms of life?"

"What's that" asked Nora, titling her head to the side.

"Well, a long time of ago children ..." began Ozpin. Using his magic to create a minor illusion. "... When the gods had created man the god of light created the four kingdoms. Each one to represent the cycle of life. They were the kingdom of the seed, the kingdom of the sapling, the kingdom of the tree, and the kingdom of Fall."

"Each one represents a part of life. The first on represented the beginning of life, the second one was one's childhood, the third was your adult life, and finally the fourth was the twilight years and death."

"Where do the dead go daddy" asked Nora.

"They go to the fourth kingdom dear. The kingdom of Fall is where the afterlife lies, it is were everyone has to go dear."

"Did you go there daddy?"

"... Yes, my little lighting bolt, I have been there ... thrice. It is a, happy place to be, but it can be a lonely one if you are not careful" warned Ozpin.

"Hm, why so?"

"One day you'll understand my little lighting bolt, but not today"

"Ok"

"Continuing on, while the four kingdoms is something everyone has to go through sometimes there are ... problems."

"Like what Dad?" asked Jaune.

"Well my spellsword, sometimes the spirit of someone can not leave the third kingdom and are tapped. They are what people call ghost."

"G-Ghost" gulped Jaune.

"Indeed, but you should not be scared of them. No, if anything feel pity for them. For they cannot leave for the fourth kingdom and because of that they are in pain."

"Can't somebody help them?"

"Of course, one can exorcise the spirit and break them free of their chains. Or destroy what is causing them to stay here. Alas, in the modern age so many have forgotten the truth, with more fakes than real ones covering remnant and so many ghost are trapped here as a result. Causing the birth of ... horrors."

"Horrors?"

"Another story for later my spellsword, alas let us end the story here I believe it is bed time for you all" said Ozpin


	4. Chapter 4 A slice of life

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is** ** _skilled_** **in writing fighting scenes will be preferable(please need somebody good in that stuff))**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6. Also I'll be going back to 3rd POV seeing that I'm not exactly skilled with other POV's**

 **So note to self, really shouldn't promise stories anymore. Apologies for anyone hoping for Venomous Rose I'm sorry for not updating it. BUT it's so hard not go further with those story, I got hundreds of idea right now going through my head on what to do next and so much energy to continue. So it will probably be wise to expel all this energy before going back the other fic or else I ain't getting no rest till than.**

 **Review:**

 **Namah: Thanks? Didn't know I was giving Lancaster vibes**

 **Guest: Sure thing, coming right up**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Well watch and see my friend (starts chuckling evilly)**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Thanks man ... seriously i didn't I was making lancaster stuff.**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

Ren Magier had few hobbies, most of them revolved around a certain amount of quietness that was lacking for the most part of his day. Though having Nora as a sister tends to do that, it is not to say that he hated his sister. Quite the opposite really, but sometimes a bit of me time would be grateful then and there.

Because of that most of his hobbies were things Nora almost never enjoys. Like tea making, studying herbs, or his personal favorite, flowering. It was a simple hobby that also imparted wisdom on nurturing. Because it didn't matter whether your annoyed or not, a flower will grow at it's own pace regardless on what you think, just like life.

That and the rest of his family didn't have the patience, save for father but that's on the fence what it came to certain coffee related things.

So when it came the time when teenagers had to get their first job he applied straight to one involving flowering. A small family owned shop had taken his application, seeing the level of care and dedication towards plants something lacking in the other applicants.

Since then the dark haired boy has always been working here as a part timer. Rarely was the place overfilling with customers but there always were a few in the shop all the time. Right now the store being only just him, well if you don't count the owners upstairs of course.

...

...

*DING*

Magenta eyes moved towards the front door as he gave the mandatory greeting for all customer.

It was Ruby.

"Ren!? Is that you" asked Ruby.

"What are you doing here Ruby?" replied Ren.

"Oh, well um I was looking to buy some flowers" she explained.

"Ah, do you need any help then" offered Ren.

"No no, I'll ask if I need anything" Ruby said as she began to look around for anything promising.

...

...

...

"Hey Ren, do you guys do custom orders?"

"Yes we do. Have one you want Ruby?"

"Um yeah ... can you do a bouquet of carnations, red, pink, and white. Maybe a few Chrysanthemums as well ... one or two orchid also. And finally ... a rose, dark crimson please" finished Ruby.

...

"Ruby ... not to insult or anything but, you do know what those flowers symbolize right?"

"Yeah ... there for my Mom. She died during a mission a long time ago. This ... this is the day when she died. I always get her some flowers, but the shop I usually go to closed down and I've been searching for a new place to buy some more and ..." explained Ruby.

"I see, do you need the flowers now though?"

"Well not really, but today would be ni-" said Ruby. One to see a dust outline on where he was just standing.

"E-Eh?" whispered Ruby to herself. Until Ren zoomed back to his original spot with a bouquet of the flowers she requested in his hand

"Here you go Ruby. Free of charge" Ren said.

"F-Free! Ren I can't do that, please, let me pay ... or make Weiss pay" offered Ruby.

"Don't. I'll pay with my money, you just take the flowers"

"B-But"

"No but's Ruby. Father once said that for anything to stand against a grieving person is despicable and can not be tolerated. Besides, call it a gift for coming with us back to that haunted house last week" Ren stated, pushing the bouquet to her.

"I ... thank you, a lot. I mean it" said Ruby as she looked at the dark haired man with deep appreciation in his eyes. Giving Ren one last look the little reaper gave a thankful nod before leaving.

...

"That was real kind of you Ren" voiced the shop owner's wife, just coming down in time to hear Ruby's explanation.

"It was nothing really" waved Ren as he placed his own money into the cashier.

"Oh we both know that isn't true" said the old wife.

"Just being a good friend that's all ma'am"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Come on Sapphire, you can't keep falling back" chided Pyrrha.

"Sorry coach" apologized the girl.

"~sigh~ Don't say sorry to me Sapphire. Say sorry to your teammates, there the ones your going to be working with, not me. And if you want to say sorry than show it by action" said Pyrrha.

The girl nodded in understanding. Pyrrha allowed her to group up with her team.

"I think I said this a lot already Pyrrha, but do you need to be so tough with the team?" asked the main coach.

"Well taking in that the team is made up of high school students and that their school wants this team to win state. I think you can garner why I have to be so tough" explained Pyrrha.

"I do, but I still feel like it wouldn't hurt to ease up a bit" said the coach.

"Hm, maybe, but I still made a promise to see the team win state" said Pyrrha "and I intend to hold it."

"Well, if that is what you think. So, what do you think we need to work on? Personally I think we need to work on their endurance, looks like they've been slaking off during break" said the coach.

"I agree, we still need to get them to keep maintaining their level off break. If we can get that to happen then everything would go downhill from there in terms of stress and workload" muttered Pyrrha.

"Mm Hm, why don't you take five Pyrrha. I'll take it from here" offered the coach.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding as let the man take her place. Grabbing a paper cup she filled it up before taking in the cool refreshing taste of chilled water ... what? She was thirsty alright.

Being a assistant coach was not her first option when finding her first job. Unfortunately, by then she was already famous to an extent. Most of the offers were in the sports industry or surprisingly the fashion industry. While she may admit she had a good looking body never in her life did she believe it would one day bring to a modeling offering.

She had taken the offer ... only to quit the job after a year. While the pay was good, the way she had to pose for various shots put a awkward strain on her body and it really had a affect during game seasons. Luckily her team's coach noticed this and was able to negotiate a different path for her ... advertising.

With Pumpkin Pete

Let's just say three weeks after she quit completely and decided to opt to teaching, seeing it a _much_ better choice. How in the brothers name do Jaune and Nora enjoy that surgery sludge was beyond her. The young champion shuddered at just remember the taste, never again could she look at cereal the same way ... ever.

Pushing(read: suppressing) those memories she opted to take her scroll out. Giving a quick glance to the coach, who still was going over the teams team work and drills, before turning the device on. The electronic device gave a light hum as it flared to life, punching in her password she went on dust-tube and towards her favorite show.

The Mistral Tournament

To say Pyrrha was fan would be an understatement.

She **loved** the Mistral tournament. Ever since watching the first rounds on the TV back at the orphanage, it was love at first sight.

Even after being taken in by Ozpin she always loved watching the tournament fights.

Also having Ozpin as a father guaranteed front row VIP seats to whenever the tournaments started, gotta love the puppy eye technique.

Watching the two fighters go to their respective sides they both readied themselves before the ref started the fight. Once he did the battle became a torrent of steel and dust as the crowds roared for their chosen warrior to win and crush the other.

A part of her yearned to go their, to feel the tension the blood pumping adrenaline battle for herself.

Alas, a live broadcasting had to do for now. Due to her job and college going to Mistral was not an option for her and using the scroll was her only option left.

...

 _"I wonder what it is like to fight in those battles, to feel the blood pumping as you face off against your opponent head on with nothing stopping you in your path"_ mused Pyrrha. Since a child the idea of participating those fight had always interested her.

But not like it would really happen.

Not with Dad, he'll never allow it.

 _"Not like I could go join it now. I'm just a civilian, not a huntsman, I don't even have my aura unlocked for brothers sake. There's no way I can get the training to even compete the first matches, dad would stop it before I even had time to meet the tutor"_ thought Pyrrha wishfully.

While her father was caring and loving parent there was no illusion that he'll ever allow them to be hunters. Once he even said that wasn't even an option. Brothers know how many times they tried to become hunters: secret training, online videos, the puppy eye technique on dad's employees, hell Jaune went as far as get illegal transcripts and applied for Vacuo.

All of them, stopped.

As if by magic, yeah yeah laugh it up you shmucks, he was always before them. Always having some quip to give them before a light scolding and taking them back home.

And to be eligible to join the tournament one has the have their aura unlocked, something their father has successfully avoided from happening.

Taking one last look back at her students and peer. And seeing them still preoccupied, she brought her hand close to her.

And it glowed, four orbs of magic materialized as they lazily swirled across her palm.

"Magic can do so much ... but it can't make dreams come true" sadly whispered Pyrrha

* * *

 **VALE, NATIONAL ZOO**

* * *

"And there you go, little guy" said Nora, placing the baby emperor penguin on the tray.

The penguin squeaked at the ginger, bobbing it's head up and down repeatably.

"Yes you are, yes you are" cooed Nora. taking a feeding syringe she began feeding the baby.

"What's the secret Magier, how the hell can you get the little rascal so calm. The little guy gets so cranky without you" commented on of her co-workers, approaching the girl.

"You just need to read the body language, I've told you that like over a thousand times already" she explained.

"Don't think we haven't done that? The little guy bit my finger once" complained the co-worker.

"Not my problem"

"Your cruel cruel person"

"I try, say have taken care of Fred yet?"

"That's what I was going to do, see ya" waved the co-worker as the door closed.

...

"~sigh~ What did I already say, you can't go biting other people's hands" chided Nora.

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK"

"Not giving extra treats to you is not an excuse to hurt people"

"SQUEAK, SQUEAK"

"Ok, maybe that can be a good reason ... still, I expect you to stop biting him. He's just trying to make sure you are healthy and happy. "

"SQUEAK"

"And ..."

"SQUEAK"

"Good" Nora approved.

Now, for those you may be confused ... or already now but don't want to spoil anything(Damn druids, CLERICS ARE BETTER) your little bomber here can speak to animals.

Now of course to anyone else that would just sound stupid, even Nora thought so as well. Until her father showed her you could truly speak to animals. And boy did the animal kingdom have a few things to say at humans/Faunas.

But on the flip side she learned so many new curses word ... but on the other flip side her mouth tasted like soap for at least a month, even now she can still taste just a tiny bit of it.

Still, the power did give her a new insight on nature and all it's inhabitants in general.

Like how people were always so complex, having plans upon plans for things for extremely straight forward things.

With animals everything blunt and too the point, just how she likes it. It wasn't prefect but it was something she respected.

So when she finally learned how to speak to animals by herself, she practiced ... a lot.

it wasn't long till she could do it in her sleep, literally. Of course as they got older dad started to teach them more advanced spells, rituals, incantations, etc... Currently father had just started to teach them 5th level spells **[1].**

Personally, the spells she most enjoyed learning were the nature ones. Something about shooting trees out of nowhere just sounded so appealing to her. That and being able to turn into animals was always awesome.

Though the requirements to becoming an animal were not so great.

The most important part was, and she quote, understanding the animals nature.

Which meant letting a wild animal go crazy in your room as you tried think why it was doing what it was doing. And only when you understood why you could then become said animal.

It sucked.

After the first animal everyone else just stopped trying to add more. Expect her. No she keep going ... and kept crying.

But hey, at least she got various animal forms ... and gotten used to the smell of wild animal too.

...

...

Still worth it dammit

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERICAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Jaune, we need two number 4's, extra large" called out a co-worker.

"Working on it" Jaune replied. It was rush hour time, meaning people were piling outside to get a cup of Jo and quick. Working at a local coffee house was not his first choice of a job. He had taken a few other ones before then, though they never lasted long. He never had the energy to commit to them for any long period of time.

This was actually his third job, and he liked it ... scratch that, he loved it here.

Something about smelling the coffee beans in the morning and the adrenaline pumping, coffee demanding customers on rush hour is scary all right, rush hours just excited him.

Oh, and learning how make your coffee was another big(read: Biggest) reason.

"Two number 4's, extra large" he called, sliding the paper cups to the bar table. Faster than Ruby's semblance the two cups disappeared in the sea of customers.

"Come on Magier, step up your A-game"

"I am, I am"

xxx

"Ughh, there, that's the last one" breathed Jaune. Taking a seat on the chairs. It had taken hours to get everyone there cup.

"Aya ... hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it me or are the customer getting more vicious?"

"When weren't they?"

"Heh ... yeah ... Hey, I'm going to take five, can you take my shift? I'll owe you one" offered the co-worker.

"Yeah, sure I can do that" agreed Jaune.

"I don't know what I'll do without you man" thanked the co-worker, leaving to take his little break. Only once the man had fully left did Jaune sagged his shoulders.

"You weren't wrong on the who savage part" he muttered.

At first it was only a few customers but as time went on it only got worse, a lot of them looked like they've been losing sleep as well, if those bags where an indicator. Than again, with the rapid rise of dust prices and that Torchwick fellow the city must be getting tensed.

...

...

*DING*

"And look whose it is, my favorite coffee boy" greeted a feminine voice.

"Hey Coco, Velvet" greeted Jaune to the two huntresses.

He had meet the two huntresses over a month back, just as he finished his training as well. At first he regarded them as regular customers and nothing more. At least for a while.

After a bit of a chat with the two of them then there he began to warm up to them. Then things rolled and soon enough the two of them became friends, if not good ones.

"Man, rush hour has really gotten worse" eyed Velvet as she surveyed the area.

"Yeah ... what can do?" shrugged Jaune.

"Well I got a few ideas ..." offered Coco.

"No, the last thing I need is to get in trouble with my boss" deadpanned Jaune.

"Party pooper" the brown haired girl muttered. "Still, two cups please, the regular"

"Got it" Jaune said. Getting back behind the bar Jaune began to grab the necessary ingredients before creating the coffee.

"So Jaune, how's your week been going?" asked Velvet. "Oh, and sorry for not coming recently, we had a pretty long mission."

"It's no worry Vel. Nothing much has happening, well except team RWBY" replied Jaune.

"Team RWBY? Hey Vel, isn't that the freshman team we've been hearing about" said Coco.

"Mm, last time I checked they were a pretty strong team, the strongest in there year I think?" answered Velvet.

"Wow Jaune, trying to get rid of us already. Oh how time has gone, now who will poor Velvet go for her _coffee time"_ faux cried Coco.

"Coco, stopped that" cried out Velvet.

"But I'm just telling the truth ... unless. ~gasp~ Your cheating on another man! Oh how could this happen! What happened to the little bun-bun I knew and loved."

"Coco!"

"I jest, I jest. Still though, good for you Jaune for finding more friends, god knows how many you need."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean" demanded Jaune.

"Pfft, up to you coffee boy. But how did you become friends with them anyway?"

"Well ..."

xxx

Coco was laughing on her stool as Jaune retold the story of how they meet with RWBY, of course taking out any parts on magic. Velvet on the other had a amused simile on her face as she listened.

"Well that's certainly sweet, isn't it coco?"

"If you mean hilarious than yeah. Oh man, I gotta tell the guys about this" replied Coco, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Still, as much as I want to listen and hear more stories me and Vel have to go. We got Glynda in a hour" said Coco. Grabbing the rabbit faunas and dragged her towards the exit.

"Bye Jaune, we'll see you soon" waved Velvet as the two of them left the shop, leaving Jaune alone.

"See you two later as well" muttered Jaune.

He wouldn't lie, there was a small pang of pain in his heart as the two of them left the shop.

As well as a bit of jealousy, seeing those two go on about classes at Beacon always unearthed old pains.

 _"Brothers, how many time did I ever asked about being a hunter?"_ wondered Jaune to himself.

Some of the earliest memories he could recall were stories, stories that the matron would tell to the kids before bed time. Those stories always found a way to ensnare his heart and mind, all the time did he dream of being those hero's.

To become the knight in shining armor and save the princess in the tower.

Sure, it was a very childish dream but it was what he wished for as a child. Of course he grew up and understood it was very naive. But the main idea, the idea of being there to help someone without any reason ... that never left.

But not like father would allow it.

To many memories, memories of failure and disappointment. Either from dad or himself, sometimes both.

He shook those thought away, only bitter feelings laid there.

...

...

...

*FSSSH*

"~sigh~ Maybe one day me ... maybe one day" whispered Jaune. Observing the four orbs spinning around his hand.

...

"But not today"

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S TOWER**

* * *

The grimmlands, a place where life refused to grow and animals stayed away from. The grounds were a dark, almost sickly purple, as massive crystals gushed from the ground beneath. From afar a dark mist could be seen coming from the ground, adding the eerie aura.

But of course who could forget the Grimm. The demonic enemies of humanity that roam these lands without worry. For this was there sovereign domain, a land fit for only them and no one else.

However, to say no other life existed on these lands would ignorance, deeply nestled within the heart of the grimm lands stood a castle. Formed out of the same dark purple stone it truly stood out from the rest, as if too show itself to the whole world without care.

In this dark castle, deep deep within it's confines laid a table. Made of the same material as the stones and around it were seven seats. Six made of bones from unknown beast, and one made up of the same crystals outside.

On those six seats laid four people.

One was man a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wore a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt, and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks.

The second was a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His eyes held a look of madness deep within them, threatening to consume all dared to stare back.

The third a women with ashen black hair and bright amber eyes. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. On her back was a unknown rune painted pure black.

Finally the fourth a tall and muscular middle-aged man, standing well over 6ft. The man wore two-tone olive green coat over a black sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. Scars dotted across his arms, showing signs of previous battles.

...

...

"So, how has all your missions have been going, well I perhaps?" asked the man in the overcoat.

"Hm, the spring maiden still eludes us though Watts" answered the giant.

"True Hazel, but at least we have one ... of my mistake, _half_ a maiden" said Watts. Sneering at the only women at the table.

"Well at least half is better than nothing, how is the winter maiden ... oh wait" calmly replied the women.

Watts scoffed at her. "Please, as if you know the finer details. One should know not hunt for prey if they are not prepare for everything, least they end up failing their promises. But of course such things are beyond someone like you Cinder, so don't hold it to yourself."

"Why you little-" began Cinder.

Before the doors opened.

Any flames of anger or frustration died immediately. Even the smug look on Watt's face was squashed, replaced with a look of seriousness.

From the shadow came a women. Her skin was a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that ran across her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes were jet black and her irises glowed red. A very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes draped across her body.

As if gliding on the floor she moved like a ghost, the candles that illuminated the room went off one by one as she walked passed them.

The women stopped just before a small alter, where with a wave of her hand the last of the candles died.

...

"Now, shall we begin" asked the women, taking her seat on the crystal throne.

...

"Our efforts to win over the tribes of Vacuo have been a success, more than 75% will now follow us without question, Salem" began Hazel.

"Excellent, and what about you Doctor" continued Salem.

"Well, my men have told me that the virus for the CCT is almost complete, with the new software update coming in a few weeks we can embed it into the program just in time. Not only that but we have confirmation that the Atlas military will be show casing their latest Atlas knight for the Vytal festival" explained Watts.

"I see ... and you Tyrian, how goes the search for the spring maiden?"

"Not well my goddess, she still eludes us even now. Headmaster Lionheart has told me that they are working on it as we speak" explained the scorpion Faunus.

"Fair enough, I expected no less. And lastly, what about you my dear dark maiden?"

"The vale branch of the white fang is well within our control. With the assistance of Roman Torchwick we should be able to reach the dust quote in time for the Vytal festival" explained Cinder.

"Good, but do remember Cinder that your primary goal is the maiden and not the destruction of Vale. That would be the secondary task dear."

"Of course my lady, the fall maiden's power shall be mine in no time. I promise you that your trust in me is not ill placed" assured Cinder.

"We shall see Cinder, we shall see" said Salem.

"But before we end this meeting Tyrian here has information that he claims to be quite interesting" said Salem, motion the Faunas to go on.

"Eeeeee, o where to begin my goddess, where to begin", The faunas rocking back and forth in his chair. "Well, I've heard from a certain someone that Ozpin been keeping some children from us. Four of them, two male and two female, all are in there early twenties."

"Odd, while not the first time the wizard has raised children I question why we should care about them?" raised Watts.

"The children of Ozpin should not be underestimated Doctor. I've seen first hand that those he raise are not to be trifled with" chided Salem. "Proceed Tyrian"

"O but here is the surprising part my lady ... there not hunters" Tyrian squealed at the end. Surprising Salem's inner circle.

"Not hunters, that is rare indeed my assassin" mused the witch.

"Oh no it's doesn't end there ... this news ... it's recent. In fact they had been adopted when they were six!"

"Lionheart only just learned of this now? I take back what I said Tyrian, this is quite interesting news. But worrying as well, could Ozpin know of our little mole?" Watts said.

"That's would be worrying indeed, if Ozpin knows then we are facing many roadblocks ahead of us" agreed Hazel.

...

...

"Cinder ..." Salem whispered aloud "... You are still in Vale, correct?"

"Yes my lady"

"Than I have another task for you. Watch Ozpin's children, this has peaked my interest. Find why the man has taken those four in, understand?"

"Of course"

"Good"

* * *

 **So there you guys go, a nice slice of JNPR's daily lives. And OH NO,(In a whisper) Salem knows now.**

 **[1] So yeah, with little knowledge of how magic works or any knowledge on spells and etc ... I had to improvise. I'll be primarily drawing ideas out of D &D as well as make some of my own spells. **

**And so now begins the legendary legal battle between Oz and Salem**

 **For that is all, and this maybe the last(maybe or maybe not) chapter before winter break, so heads up on that.**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

 **From**

 **-robotgod456**

* * *

All was nice in Beacon for a certain immortal Wizard. The birds were chirping, his children safe from Salem, no calls from the council, and Glynda had just finished his paperwork!

Today was a good day for Oz

...

Well until his door blew open, and it was a nice one dam- SALEM.

The clouds parted as indeed standing in front of the door was his ancient adversary/ old lover. And behind her must have been her inner circle as well.

...

 _"How in the blazes did they get in here! ... well ... Glynda **has** been asking for an increase in the defense budget. Hm, note to self, put more than $5 into next years budget, maybe $6" _noted Ozpin.

"So, what brings you here Salem besides breaking down my doors?" he asked.

Instead of replying the immortal witch walked up him. Tensing up Ozpin prepared for the worst.

Only to slam a pile of paper on his desk.

Child Custody

"I know of them Ozma, of **our** children" whispered Salem.

Eyes widen in horror, "How ..."

"Qrow"

"Fuck"

"I've already got the courts approval, I'll be seeing you in the courts Ozma. I will have my children" growled the Grimm Queen as she left with her inner circle.

...

...

...

Ozma pressed the button under his desk.

"Glynda, how good are you with legal matter ... involving child custody?"


	5. Chapter 5 Chief Ren Part One

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is** ** _skilled_** **in writing fighting scenes will be preferable(please need somebody good in that stuff))**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6. Also I'll be going back to 3rd POV seeing that I'm not exactly skilled with other POV's**

 **Oh, and the little extra from last chapter, that was an omake, sorry for not explaining. Won't make that mistake this time.**

 **Review:**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thank you very much and for your second answer I'll explain it at the bottom.**

 **marcialhd: Finally, a fellow D &D fan like me. And thank you for the support. As for lancaster, that's slippery slope but I'll try?**

 **Guest, Dec 6: Sorry, that was an Omake. My sincere apologies**

 **Guest, Dec 7: Huh, well that's an interesting theory to say the least**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

...

...

...

"Um, Ruby ... you ok?" asked Pyrrha as she eyed the young reaper and well ... the rest of her team. Said leader and team were currently face planted on a table of the diner they had gone a while back together. Originally the eight of them had set a little lunch meet with the team, just to talk and relax ... or at least that was the original hope.

"Mmaasdawf" grubbed Ruby

"So no?"

"Mrasd"

"She means yes" groaned Weiss. Barely having the energy to flick her leaders on the head.

"You guys look like you just pulled an all nighter, or two" commented Nora.

"I wish we did ... but it wasn't that" the heiress replied.

"Than what was it" Nora pressed.

"Food"

"Food? As in the cafeteria food?"

"No I mean the diner food. Of course I was talking about Beacon's food" sarcastically muttered Weiss.

...

"Ugh, apologizes Nora. Let's just say that beacon's meals could use some improvements ... _major_ improvements" apologized Weiss.

"Apology accepted. And what do you mean it could use improvements? Don't they serve good food for huntsmen or something like that?"

"Phsst, _good food_ , good joke there Nora. Naw, the food is edible and will keep you full but it's not good food" answered Yang.

"Now it can't be that bad ..."

"There was an ant in my cookie" Ruby voiced.

"And that doesn't even make any sense either, how in the bloodily blazes does Beacon have such abysmal standards for food. Their food budget is the literal top among the four academies and yet ... gah" Weiss said. Grabbing turfs of her hair in annoyance.

"Honestly where is all that money going, the coffee budget?"

"That does sound like something like dad would do" Jaune said.

...

...

"Please don't tell me he actually did, please tell me he didn't" begged Weiss.

...

"Would it make you happy if I said that _maybe_ he did it" said Jaune.

...

...

"Would any of you hold it to me if I killed him?"

"Kinda" Nora admitted.

"You know ..." began Blake "... maybe that might explain those chrome machines near the drink machines."

"So those must be the coffee machines than ... they look scary" said Ruby.

Weiss scoffed at that, "Please Ruby, brush past that fancy look and it'll be no different from any other coffee machine."

"Do you know even how to turn it on?" asked Blake.

"Err ... well I need time to actually look at the thing properly of course" replied Weiss.

"And yet we pass it all the time, even you taken some time to look at it before" Blake added. "I'm pretty sure you also balked at the sight of it."

"I-It's not my fault, I wasn't the one who bought the machine" argued Weiss.

"Weiss, Blake, let's no argue now. Our food is already here" said Ren. "Besides, surely you must be exaggerating. Our father is many things but I doubt that he would willingly sabotaged the students meals for coffee."

...

...

...

"How about we bring you some?"

* * *

 **VALE, OZPIN'S HOME**

* * *

"My stomach ... oohhh why did you agree Ren! WHHYYY" moaned Nora from the bathroom. Clutching her stomach in pain.

Agreeing to Yang's idea the girls brought some of their food from school to them.

Thinking the four of them are exaggerating JNPR took a large bite, and well ...

"Don't you think I want to know why as well?" replied Ren, barely stopping the food from coming back out where it came in.

"When dad comes back home I promise to see this is changed" promised Pyrrha

"Ditto" agreed Jaune. "Ugh, I'm getting some food from the fridge to wash whatever _that_ was."

While the four the them were focused on suppressing the taste team RWBY only looked at them with smug similes.

Thinking they were lying, hah, showed them who was wrong.

"Don't worry, you'll get used it ... maybe" Yang said.

...

Seeing the she'll get no response Yang let out a annoyed sigh. Glancing around the place she looked back to her team. "So, anyone want to look around?"

"I don't know Yang. They seem pretty sick after eating beacon food" Ruby voiced her concerns.

"Aw don't worry sis, I mean look at us. We survived, and if we did then so can they" replied Yang. "Besides, this probably the only time we'll ever see the headmaster's house. Don't tell me your at least a bit curious?"

"Mm ..." mumbled Ruby.

"We can leave someone here to look after Ruby. Maybe Weiss?" offered Yang.

"Hey!"

"Mm, maybe I should look after them" Ruby said.

"Aw, looking after your new boyfriends/girlfriends, really pulling a dad here sis" cooed Yang.

"Gah Yang! Stop that!" whined the girl.

"Just kidding ruby" Yang laughed at her sisters embarrassment. "Still, oi Pyrrha. Can we go look around your house?"

"Ughh, just stay in the living room" the champion moaned.

The blonde gave a thumbs up. "Come on girls, let's see what this place got to offer. Oh and before I forget, don't forget to wear protection you guys ruby can be a real monster in bed."

"YANG!"

xxx

"~sigh~ Did you really need to embarrass your sister like that Yang?" asked Weiss as the WBY of the team entered into the main living room.

"Probably not ... but sure as hell worth it" replied Yang. "Besides, it's the older siblings duty to embarrass them. It's practically written in the book Weiss."

"I doubt that"

"Which one?"

"Both"

"Party pooper"

"Realist"

"Bah, I don't need to take this from some who clearly isn't a older sister" replied Yang with mock anger.

"Guys, can we please not do this, at least not in their house" Blake said.

"Oh fine Blakey ... still, you have to admit we really didn't get a good look around the place since the last time" said Yang.

The two other huntresses couldn't help but agree. The last time they had entered the Magier household was because of that thou shall not be named incident, so they really didn't get much a chance to look around.

Of course now seeing the place for the second time it certainly was an interesting sight. Housing space in Vale, or in any of the kingdoms, was always a constant issue. Because of the limited land space and scarcity of grimm free land using the space they got to it's fullest potential was paramount.

Because of this it was a very rare sight to see very wide buildings as it was more common to see taller ones.

So seeing said home to be the size of a two story ranch house was a bit surprising to say the least.

The living room they were in was very spacious and dotting it were various pictures of the Magier family.

"Aww, look at this one, kid version Nora" said Yang. Holding up a picture of a young Nora next to proud yet tired looking Ozpin. "Isn't she so cute."

"Be careful Yang, don't drop it" Weiss warned as her attention drifted towards a picture of child Jaune with pigtails.

"Aw, so cute"

While Weiss and Yang were busy gushing over all the pictures of child JNPR Blake had decided to look at more, _recent_ pictures available. One of which caught her interest, going over to it the picture showed the entire Magier family with Ren in the front. Said man was grabbed in a white apron with a white stash tied around his forehead. And judging by the look of the background in a ... stadium?

 _"Odd, so is Ren a chef then? No, he did say he was studying psychology though ... hm, maybe he switched career choices ... hmmm?"_

"Watcha looking at Blake?" asked Yang. Leaning towards the picture her partner was looking at.

"Thinking that maybe Ren might have been a chef ... or one in training at least" explained Blake.

"Hm? ..." spoke Yang, taking a closer look at the picture "... huh, your right Blake. He also looks kinda of good in the apron there."

"Yeah ... hey Yang, do you think maybe we can-" Blake said

"AAAHHHH" moaned a rather familiar reaper.

...

...

...

"Was that Ruby?"

xxx

The door the kitchen burst open, Yang in the front with eyes blazing red as she glared at everyone and thing in the kitchen. "Alright, what the hell is happening he- huh?"

On the kitchen table as Ruby, passed out next to a bowl of food with a light blush on her face. The rest of JNPR were afar from the downed girl as they eyed said reaper with confusion, save for Nora. Who was sporting a smug look on her face.

"Oh hey Yang, what's up with the eyes there?" asked Jaune.

"I ... bwahh? But I heard moaning-" began Yang

"Oh Ruby? She passed out when we gave her some of Ren's cooking. She also moaned a bit after taking bite" explained Jaune.

"..."

"Wait, what happened?" asked Weiss as she and Blake entered the kitchen. Ignored the confused look on Yang.

"Oh she's just in shock after eating Ren's cooking. Don't worry they _all_ go through this, it's no emergency" said Nora.

"So your saying a piece of good knocked out my partner?" asked Weiss, poking Ruby a bit with no response from said girl.

"Trust me, once you had Ren's cooking there's no going back after that."

"I doubt a piece of food can do that Nora."

"Oh? Than why don't you take bite snow angel."

"I'll pass on that Nora" refused Weiss.

"Oh come on Weiss-cream, what's the worse that can happen? It's just a bite" asked Yang taking the three spoons that magically appeared in Nora's hand. Handing one to the heiress.

"Besides, I think it's safe to say we're all a bit hungry after breakfast" nudged Yang, waving the spoon in-front of the heiresses face.

"~sigh~ Fine, if anything to stop your constant whining" said Weiss as she took the spoon. "Oh, and what is this dish also Nora?

"Cheese Risotto with eel"

"Never had eel before, I wonder how it taste" muttered Blake as she took a spoon for herself.

"See, atta girl" approved Yang as she dug into it as well.

"Besides Weiss-cream, how good can it possibly be?"

xxx

"Ren Magier, marry me" demanded Blake. Tightly latching onto the poor boys arm as she stated into his eyes, filled with determination.

"Blake, this being unbecoming of you. Where is your sense of self-respect" chided Weiss.

"I don't see you any better Schnee" muttered Blake as she eyed said heiress who was clutching Ren's other arm

"Hmph, Please Blake, as a women of culture I would never swoop so low. Besides, I bet Ren here appreciates a women of class anyway" replied Weiss.

"I'll have you know that I'm ..." began Blake, lighting coming off of the two of them.

"Help me" mouthed Ren as he felt himself grow paler.

Unfortunately for the raven haired man as some(read: Nora) were laughing at his blight. While others had bemused similes as Yang was tried to negotiate.

"Please, I'll trade Ruby for Ren. I mean look at her, she's got the pout and puppy eye technique down to perfection, what more do you want" offered the brawler.

"Sorry Yang, as much I like it Ren is still off sales" apologized Jaune, an amused simile on his face.

"Please Magier, please don't make me go back to beacon. Not with that _filth_ they call food" begged Yang.

...

"Hm ... well ... err ... nahh, I think you got this Yang. After all your all big strong hunters, what the worse food can do to you?" replied Jaune.

...

...

"Your evil, your eviler than Grimm ... your super evil"

"I mange"

"I'll remember this Magier, you regret the day you denied a Xaio-long" warned Yang.

"Sssuuurrreee"

...

...

"Well, it was sure was fun eating ... _that,_ but I think it's time we should end this. That and Ren looks like he could use some help" said Pyrrha. Clapping her hand to get everyone's attention.

"So Yang, you think you can help Nora wi-" Pyrrha said.

"COOKING CHALLENGE" blurted out Blake.

...

"I'm sorry?"

"Cooking challenge, Beacon academy is hosting a cooking challenge next week to raise funds for charity. It's open to everyone ... and last time I checked there were still spots open for anyone who wanted to join" explained Blake.

...

"You want me join don't you" said Ren.

"Yes" Blake replied shamelessly.

"Mm, I don't know Ren. I mean you haven't done large scale cooking for almost a year now?" worried Pyrrha.

Ren did couldn't refute his sister on that. It had been a long time since he had did such large scale cooking before. Of course it wasn't because of something terrible loss or tragic incident.

No, it was just college taking up so much time.

That and being one of the two only members of the family who cooked for the rest.

On the other hand though, the idea of doing another cooking challenge certainly interested him. The thought of such high pace cooking made his blood pump a bit.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try" humored Ren.

"So that is a yes than?" Blake said.

"I never said that"

"Still taking it as a yes"

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, LATER ON**

* * *

"And that should be the last of them" declared Ozpin. Finishing the stack of form for next week's cooking challenge. The headmaster had to give to the student council props on this one, making others work so they can get free food. Ah, he taught them well.

That or their finally sick of sending complaint letter about the food. Personally he never saw the problem, I mean the food itself meets the recommended nutrient intake a hunter needs per day. What more do they want? Not every day do hunters get to eat, especially on higher ranked missions that could last for weeks if not months, and sometimes you've got to by with what nature is offering.

"~sigh~ The luxury these kids have" whispered Oz.

Only for his laptop to light up, a new email.

"Oh? ... another one? Alright then, lets see who it i- Ren?"

And indeed it was. His own son, Ren, was requesting to join the cooking challenge of all things.

 _"Huh ... I was sure Ren had stopped doing sho- cooking challenges since a year ago. What must have changed his mind?"_ wondered Oz. Out of everyone in the family Ren was considered the best cook, with Jaune coming quite close. Both of them were put in charge of making meals for the family.

Well it was either them or Pyrrha and him. But not Nora, never Nora. While he loved his little lighting bolt with all his heart there was no way he would allow her to cook, **ever.**

 _"Not after her chili Ozma ..."_ whispered his 23rd incarnation _"... We can't take it again."_

"Agreed me"

Still, going back to the topic.

"Mm, oh why not ..." said Ozpin, clicking the allow button "... Besides, at least I can see the looks on my students faces."

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

* * *

A week had gone by as much of Beacon's courtyard was now transformed. In it now were dozens of stalls filled with various students, all bringing out their own dishes, some were family hand downed recipes while others were scratch made by themselves. It was still somewhat early in morning as everyone was still putting the finishing touches to their creations.

And in a certain green colored stand was the familiar sight of eight people.

"Pleassseeee, just one bite Ren"

"Ruby, you know what I said the last twenty time. The answer is still no."

"But wwhhyy, it'll be just one bite" Ruby argued.

"And what is your definition of bite Ruby?" Ren raised, one eyebrow rising up.

"Well ... um ... y-you see ..." shuttered Ruby.

"Mm Hm, I thought so. ~sigh~ Don't worry Ruby the competition is about to begin anyway in a few minutes. I'm sure you can wait a bit."

Ruby whined in displeasure but nonetheless complied with the mans request.

"What he said sis, besides, when competition begins you can just sit here and eat all you want" Yang said. Bring an arm around her little sister.

"Uh no, we kinda of need you four to help around. Don't think you'll be getting all this food for free" Nora interrupted. Pointing at team RWBY.

"B-But aren't we besti-" Ruby began.

"You did forced Ren into this mind you" Pyrrha added.

"Yeah, what she said. So, I figured that you four could help around a bit, oh I don't know help promote our brand or something like that" Nora explained.

"... Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-" Ruby whispered.

"Great! Here, I already printed out the sheets" Nora said. Shoving stacks of paper onto the poor girl.

"Sweet Oum! How much did you print!" cried Ruby.

"Eh, I stop counting after 1000" Nora replied.

Ruby whined

"Oh come on Ruby, it ain't going to be bad. Look, even dad is starting his little speech" Nora said, point towards the main center.

Thousands of eyes turned towards the center as the school headmaster approached the main stage. Taking a few minute he surveyed the area around him before speaking.

"Greeting students, and soon to be fellow hunters/huntresses. Today is the first ever Beacon cooking competition, marking the beginning of a hopefully new tradition in this schools history. I understand that many of you come from various parts of remnant, each hoping to show a bit of your homes culture via food. Because of that I implore all of you to keep both an open mind and stomach to all the dishes you will be tasting. And so with that, let the competition commence."

And with that, the pots and pans open.

xxx

"This doesn't make any sense, why isn't anyone coming to Ren?" asked Weiss aloud. It had been a few hours already and her team had already handed out the flyers. Yet nobody was coming to the stall.

"Hey who cares, more for us" Ruby cheered, face full into Ren's dish with Blake giving a high-five.

"Because you dolt, at the rate we are going at we are never going to win this competition" Weiss sighed.

"I thought this was for free food?"

"~sigh~ ... Yes that too, but also to win. After all a Schnee never losses" Weiss said. "And why are you not worrying either Ren. You've been just sitting there, drinking tea and nothing else!"

"One, it's coffee tea. Second, I'm a bit worried, but I have plan so no need to worry about. All we need is one customer and we will win" Ren calmly explained. "Oh, and the reason why nobody is coming is because of the stall next to us"

"Wait what?"

Pointing out her head the dark haired ninja was correct. Just a bit away from them the stall next to them was attracting customers like moths to a flame.

"What! B-But how did we miss ..."

"Well you were busy complaining" Yang commented.

"Quite you boob, this is not good at all. Yang, grab one of those customers to this stand" Weiss ordered.

"Whoa there snow angel, last time I checked I thought this was going to be clean match?"

"It is Yang, all we are doing is _persuading_ them to taste Ren's dishes" the heiress explained.

...

"Can I punch them?"

"Only if they start it"

"Yeet" Yang agreed heading out to the stall next door.

...

...

...

"I think this yours I believe" said a familiar fashionista. Throwing a now knocked out Yang on the floor.

"Coco! What are you doing here" Jaune called unexpectedly.

"Well I do go to this school after all Jaune. Though I'm more surprised seeing you here of all places coffee boy. Don't tell me your one of your contenders?" said Coco

"Hold on, you know each other?" interrupted Weiss.

"Yeah, she's a regular at the coffee shop I work at Weiss. Oh and to answer your question Coco, no, that would be my brother there Ren. The one drinking coffee tea" explained Jaune.

"Oh, well I would normally wish the best of luck to you guys bbbbuuuutttt since you guys are our contenders I'm just going to say it aloud.

Give up Magier

don't take it the wrong way. But unless you have guys have a master chief like Yatsu lying about you should probably quit while you still got the time. And seeing how many customers we've got, I think you should take some careful consideration on that" explained coco.

Before any of them could reply Weiss was the first to speak. "Absolutely not, I don't know who you or your team think they are but it is clear all of them seem lack an adequate tongues. Then again you never had the opportunity to taste true cooking like Ren's. Because I assure Miss Coco by the end of this day one of us will be walking out victorious and it will not be you."

...

...

...

"You got balls kid, I like that ..." smirked Coco "... but don't think that I'll go easy on you because of that. But you are right on thing though, only one of us will be walking out victorious and it will _certainly_ will be us."

...

"Umm, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Velvet as she entered the stand. Careful to avoid Yang.

"Huh? Oh no, just finishing some stuff up here Velvet" Coco replied.

"Oh ..." Velvet said, at the corner of her eyes something caught her attention "... hey what's that?"

 _"And here it begins_ " thought Ren. "This Velvet is my dish, care to try some?"

Ren picked up a bowl and presented it in-front of the faunas.

"Well ... I guess it couldn't hurt" Velvet said, taking the bowl and chopsticks as well. Looking at the dish it seemed to be some kind of noodle soup based dish with a tofu surrounding a large meatball. Taking a few whiffs it definitively leaned more to ... Vacuo spices?

Still, taking the chopsticks and breaking them she dug into the broth. Taking a nice helping of noddles she blew on it a few time to cool it down before putting in her mouth.

...

...

...

 **(cue:** **The Secret Ingredient Called Victory** **)**

"SOOO GOOODD" cried Velvet. _"This taste, i-i-it makes you want to just eat more and more. The flavor, oh Oum the flavor, it's so good and savory. And the paring with the noodles ..."_

"Seems you enjoy Velvet ... but I think you will enjoy it more if you break open the meatball" Ren advised. Pointing at the still untouched meatball.

"O-Oh ok" Velvet. _"I must have forgotten about it ... though Ren did seem really excited about this part"_

With some hesitance she dug the chopsticks into the meatball before pulling it apart.

An gust of flavor exploded form within, spewing it out of the stand and into the vat crowd. Many of which stopped whatever they were doing, the smell overwhelming them from their originally task.

Ren smirked

"Th ... the moon ... the moon came out?!" cried the rabbit faunas.

'EH! The moon?!" cried everyone else in the stall.

From the meat was a moon shaped ball. It glowed a bright golden color.

"And this fragrance ... there's no mistaking it! It's curry!" Velvet said.

"C-Curry?! You put curry in your noodle dish" gasped Coco as she stated at the smirking Ren.

"Why I did, after all this my ... Mapo Curry Noodles" declared Ren. Tapping into his magic the dark haired man used **Ghost Sound(1)** to carry his voice out of the stall.

"What's that dish?!"

"Curry Mapo tofu?!"

"I've never eaten something like that!"

"The moon's slowly melting and mingling with the Mapo tofu!" Velvet gasped.

"Good, I recommend now is the best time to dig in Velvet" advised Ren.

"Have at it"

The huntress took the mans advice and took a nice helping curry covered noodles.

...

...

...

"AAHHHHHHH" Velvet cried once more. _"What are these marvelous flavors?! Herbs! Spices! Sharp, yet gentle and mild! The flavors gently wrap around you and sink into your very bones!"_

"..." Coco had no words. Her own teammate looked like she went to heaven, as she dug into the dish with gusto.

Ren smirk widen before he spoke. "Hmph, With beef stock as the base, I added select spices used in curries along with garlic and ginger to create this special curry broth. That's what the 'moon' is.

I added gelatin to the curry broth to solidify it, then wrapped it in a pork coating before cooking it. So when the meatball eventually breaks, the flavor of the curry spreads throughout the Mapo dish!" explained Ren. More and more people entering his stall by the minute.

...

...

"... Tch, then this mean we've got to up our game. Come on Velvet, we can't lose to these first years" Coco spoke. Dragging the crying huntresses from the stall.

...

"Well they seem like an interesting duo ... Ugh ... why are you guys staring at me?" asked Ren, team RWBY stare was starting to unnerve the ninja.

"Man you scary back there Ren, I mean your eyes were almost glowing in such" Ruby said, making gestures with her hands for emphasis.

 _"Almost like those protagonists in Ninja of love"_ thought Blake as she nodded in agreement with her team leader.

"Either way, it's clear that Coco and her team are not going to give up without a fight. So get back in the kitchen Ren, this Schnee is out to win" Weiss, motioning to the rapidly dwindling bowls of Mapo tofu.

"Oh ... I should get onto to that" Ren agreed, racing over Jaune's side to help him out.

xxx

The rest of the day was a blur for team CFVY & RWBY as customer after customer kept pouring into the stands with no end.

Hell, if it wasn't for Pyrrha & Weiss none of them would have realized that the sun had already set and night was starting to encroach.

"And that is the last of them" Jaune sighed. It was like rush hour all over again, only this time instead of rapid civilians it was hormone filled teenagers, thank the brothers for Yang and Weiss. More than once the blonde had thought he was going to die ... or dragged to somewhere by the females ~shudders~.

"Aye ..." agreed Pyrrha as she stretched her back "... so what now? Is it over or something?"

"Not exactly" started Blake, appearing next to the champion, "Now the students have to vote on whose dish was the best. Oh, and we have to give the money to the staff, but I got that part covered."

"Oh, so how long will that take?"

"Mm, maybe half an hour or someth-"

*DING*

"-Or now."

Looking out from the stand various TV's, that weren't there before, dotted across the area began to show the scores.

It first showed the ones who scored the lowest.

Before showing the next highest.

And the next

And the next

Aaannndd the next

Until finally coming to the top two stands in first place

...

Wait what?

"So we're are in a tie than?" asked Yang aloud. Both team CFVY & RWBY were tied in the amount of customers.

 **"And it seems we have quite the tie with us, and in our first time no less"** mused Ozpin through the speakers that weren't there before either. **"Unfortunately since this Beacon's first cooking competition the rules have not been finished yet so instead I ask the main cooks from stand RWBY & CFVY to come up to the main stand. We will decided the winner there." **

xxx

It took a few minutes but the two chefs, Ren and Yatsuhashi from their respective teams arrived.

The green clothed man couldn't help but be surprised by the hunter's stature. The man was tall ... crazy tall, like seven feet tall. It would be lie to say he wasn't at least a bit intimidated.

Around them various students surrounded them, all of them filled with curiosity on who will be the winner.

"Quite the predicament we have here boys. Normally I would leave it to the staff to decided who won, however, since this is a student run organization and it's starting to get dark I figured why not let you two decided. Flip a coin, roll a dice, or maybe draw straws?" explained Ozpin.

The two chefs glanced at each other trying to get a feel for the other person.

...

...

...

"I have question, Yastu was it?" began Ren.

The giant nodded.

"Do you know my favorite number?"

"Nooo?" replied the giant.

"It's all the members of team CFVY ... minus one"

"You bitch!" Coco spoke form the crowd.

"I wonder if you've you heard this word before?" Ren asked aloud as he began to say it.

Ozpin widened his eyes in horror, realizing what his son was about to say, "Don't you dare say it!"

"Shokugeki"

The kitchens nearby exploded into flames.

* * *

 **There, with finials almost over for this damaged soul I can begin chugging out chapters like no other day ... or until spring semester starts and then hell begins one more.**

 **Also, the spells I will getting are primarily from D &D 3.5 since that is the version I've played to most so I'll be using that.**

 **(1)** **Ghost sound allows you to create a volume of sound that rises, recedes, approaches, or remains at a fixed place. You choose what type of sound ghost sound creates when casting it and cannot thereafter change the sound's basic character.**

 **Also, thanks to fan informing me about this I understand that some of you may have interest about the strength of JNPR and how they compare to a maiden.**

 **And well ...**

 **It's hard to say.**

 **You have to remember, what the maidens are is simply four girls with a finite amount of magic in them. Because of that the power of maidens very greatly between each other, for example you could have some who are on Cinder/Raven's level or a civilian who never held a weapon in her life much less know how to fight.**

 **So using them as means to measure the four of them is something I can't do since each maiden is unique in there own way.**

 **However,**

 **On a scale of amount of magic JNPR blows the maidens on that part. Because remember, the maidens have a finite amount that they draw from and what I've seen so far it doesn't look like they can increase the amount they currently have, only increase the level of control. JNPR on the other hand can grow there's, both amount and control.**

 **Plus, we never see any of the maidens using anything that resembled a spell, if anything it looks like they are using magic in it's raw form.**

 **But enough, I'm deviating. Overall JNPR are defiantly more powerful on a spell knowledge and how much magic they have, but are on the fence on overall skill.**

 **And with that let us go on to the Omakes**

 **And** **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get).**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1: Mama Blake**

* * *

"Blake, are you there?" whispered Ruby

"~sigh~ Yes Ruby, I hear you" Blake replied tiredly.

"I-I'm scared" Ruby whispered.

"..."

"C-C-Can I have a glass of milk ... with cookies ... chocolate chip" she requested, shaking underneath the cocoon that she dared call a blanket.

"And why can't you do this by yourself?"

"I'm afraid the ghost will take my soul"

"I ... Ruby, there is so much wrong to that statement you just said"

"Please ... I'm scared" her leader begged.

...

"~sigh~ Alright fine, do you want the milk warm to?"

"Yes please"

With a great heave the cat faunas got of her bed and marched out of her room.

...

Before marching back in with a warm glass of milk and a plate of cookies.

"Here, is that all?"

"Yep, thanks Blake.

"Good, now I can go back to sl-"

"Um Blake" interrupted a certain Heiress

"~deep sigh~ Calm thoughts Blake, calm thoughts" Blake whispered to herself. "Yes Weiss, is there anything you need?"

"C ... Ca ... Can you ... Can you plug this in" Weiss requested. Showing Blake what it was.

"... Weiss ... that is a night light" deadpanned Blake.

"I ... I don't want the ghost to come near us, that's all" Weiss explained.

...

Taking the night light Blake plugged into the nearest socket near Weiss. "There, are you happy?"

Weiss nodded.

"Good, now I ca-"

"Yeah about that Blakely" voiced Yang.

"Oh for the love of Oum, what is it Yang? Do you want me to give you a story or something?!" Blake demanded.

...

xxx _One story later_ xxx

"And the two lived happily ever after, there" finished Blake, closing the fairy tail book. "There, everyone here got milk/cookies, there night lights, and there story. Is there anything else you want."

All she got was the soft snoring from Yang, all three of teammates had fallen asleep by the end of the story.

"There, now I can get some sleep" sighed Blake. Getting into her bed she sighed happily as she was finally able to get the sleep she deserved.

...

...

...

Until Ruby started to cry in her sleep.

 _"When did I become the team's mom?_ " Blake asked to herself.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2: Nora's chili**

* * *

"And what is _this_ we have here sweetie" asked Ozpin as he stared at the concoction his little daughter cooked up. It was only a slight cold but already his children didn't want him to be force to do anything, oh what little angles he raised.

Or that was what he thought before seeing _**this**_

"Chili Daddy" responded Nora. Dark purple smoke came out as the ancient wizard was sure he saw a green tentacle emerge from the pot.

"Umm why don't you let me take over sweetie" offered Ozpin.

"Why? Is my cooking not good enough?"

"No no no no, of course not. I ... I ... I was just asking so I can get a taste of it"

"Ooohhh, of course daddy, here" offered Nora. Taking a big help of ... stuff, form her pot and right next to his face.

 _"If this doesn't kill me I be amazed"_ Ozpin wondered as she stared at the eye staring back at him. Taking a deep breath he took the ladle, before taking it in one gulp.

...

...

...

"Well that wasn't so bad-"

 _"Sweet brother of light what was THAT!" cried his 1st incarnation. "The fuck!? What you doing here, didn't you like merge with me!"_

 _"Gah, not after that chili, ow and why the fuck am I in you head. W-What happened to our body! And where is Salem!?"_

 _"Oh that ughhh"_

 _"By Oum what is this!"_ cried his 45th incarnation.

 _"Oi, go back you"_ demanded the current Ozma. Unfortunately for him, more and more of his old lives began to pop back.

"So how was it daddy?" asked Nora.

"... Fine sweetie, but I think it needs a bit more salt" lied Ozpin, the voices only getting louder.

"Ok daddy" obeyed Nora ... before pouring an entire bag of salt into the pot.

...

...

...

 _"She really did get Salem's side there ... her abyssal cooking."_


	6. Chapter 6 Chief Ren Part Two

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **P.S. Looking for Beta(someone who is** ** _skilled_** **in writing fighting scenes will be preferable(please need somebody good in that stuff))**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6.**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it. Oh and WOOOOAHHH 100 followers thanks a lot everyone for helping me get this far. This by far the most popular story on my page now.**

 **Reviews:**

 **marcialhd: Thank you very much my friend. Ah food wars reference a bit of the abridged version as well(watch it, it's good trust me) Yeah mama Blake looks like a possibility. As for Nora ... you don't want to know(trust me). Well you got Nora right, but the others not so much, don't worry everything will be explained one day.**

 **HeartOfChaos13 : Thank you very much**

 **PetraMysticaCLXV : Here you go. As for you second review that'll be spoilers my friend.**

 **Shinigami209: Thank you knowing the reference my friend**

 **NexusPrime42: ask and you will recieve.**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

"Shokugeki?"

"Hole shit! Why is everything on fire!"

"Yang! My cape!"

"You can say Shokugeki and make kitchens lit on fire?"

"Dude! That was my mom's, she's going to kill me now!"

"AHEM ..." coughed Ozpin through the microphone. Getting the panicking students attention "... If I may continue. As I was trying to say, Mr. Daichi, are you going to accept the Shokugeki?"

"Um, what is a Shokugeki?"

"A Shokugeki is simply Mr. Daichi a cooking fight with a stipulation on the line. Or in this case the title of greatest chief on Beacon" explained Ozpin.

"I see ... than I accept your match Ren" agreed Yatsu after thinking on it for a bit.

"Well, if a Shokugeki is the match than give us a few seconds gentlemen. Oh, and everyone here, please don't say shokugeki while the match is going on. The last thing we need is paying to replace more kitchens" said Ozpin.

xxx One moment later xxx

After the fire had been finally put down by the staff and a new kitchen given to the two chiefs. The judges had been chosen and were all lined up, Glynda, Oobleck, Port, and Peach. Ozpin himself opted out, for reason of course.

"Now, normally these cooking matches use a specific ingredient. However, since it's already starting to get into the night and it'll cost to much to get actual ingredients we will instead use whatever is left from the competition" explained Ozpin. Motioning to the large pile of food that was scavenge from the fires.

"Now, on my mark ... BEGIN!"

The two chiefs raced towards the pile and began looking for anything that can be used.

" _Hmm ... not that much left"_ mused Yatsu as he looked at the pile. Eventually his eyes went towards a large pile of cabbages. _"This could work_ "

As for Ren he too finally found the food he will use.

xxx

"Beef! Ren is going to use cheap beef to win this match" Weiss gaped.

"Maybe he's making steak?" offered Yang.

"Why would he make steak! That's the last thing he should make, there's plenty of other dishes he could make with those ingredients" Weiss exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"Well ... um ... hey could ... make ... steak?"

"As I thought so"

"Seems your panties are in a twist" commented Coco as she and the rest of her team walked over to team RWBY

"Ah Coco, what do you want?" demanded Weiss. Eyeing the older team with suspension

"Oh nothing, just want to see how your coping" Coco explained.

"Well I have you know we are perfectly fine. Aren't we" Weiss gritted out at the end.

"Uh yeah, what Weiss said" agreed Ruby. The rest of RWBY & JNPR shrugging in response.

"Oh how cute ... I'm going to enjoy the shock looks on your faces. Especially you kid" Coco added at the last moment. An evil glint in her eye.

Ruby shuddered a bit.

"And how ironic, because I was thinking the same thing about your team as well" Weiss countered. An equally evil glint in her eyes.

Lighting could be seen coming off the fashionista and heiress.

 _"Scary!"_ Ruby thought as she saw the two girls verbally duke it out.

"Dammit Coco" cursed Velvet underneath her breath before approaching the slightly scared girl. "Hey there, sorry about my teammate. She can get a bit ... excited time to time."

"Oh it's no problem ... um, Velvet was it?"

"Yep, the names Velvet scarlatina, what yours?" introduced the bunny faunas.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose" Ruby introduced herself.

"So I guess your one of Jaune's new friends I heard about. Team RWBY if I recalled" Velvet said.

"Yeah, though I never heard of you guys before. Why did Jaune never tell me that he made friends with older students" Ruby complained. Giving said a blonde a pseudo-hurt look.

"Well Jaune isn't the most _forthcoming_ person I know. But maybe he just forgot, I mean we did had to go on a rather long mission, a whole week mind you. That and he is kinda is bad with remembering things" Velvet replied with a hint of smug in her tone.

"I heard that!" called Jaune as he approach the two huntresses.

"Geez, making me look bad there. I thought we were friends."

"Oh you know we are you big baby" she teased. Jaune grumbled in response, not replying to the now smug looking faunas.

"So umm, how did you two meet each other to being with?" Ruby asked.

"Oh us, well would you be surprised if I said it was over a coffee?"

"Oh and mind you that her team's name is literally caffeine" Jaune added.

...

"... Mmmmmm, I feel like I should've somehow known that" muttered Ruby as she message her forehead at the mere thought of their meeting now.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Ruby. I mean Jaune wasn't the one who headbutted you" Velvet said in a sing-song voice at the end.

"WHAT! H-How do you know that?" Ruby demanded to know.

She pointed a thumb at the now awkwardly laughing Jaune.

"Traitor! DIE!" Ruby cried out as she pounced on Jaune and begin to wail on him. Ignoring the cries of mercy from him.

"How cute" Velvet commented, before turning her attention back to the chefs ducking it out.

* * *

 **ON THE STAGES**

* * *

"So he is beginning with onions than" Yatsu whispered to himself, giving the Magier only a single glance before turning back to his dish.

 _"Onion is strong element for any dish, could he be making some kind of fried rice?"_ wondered the giant. The man wouldn't lie that he was at least a bit curious of Ren. The man didn't give off the feeling of a hunter, his posture felt too relaxed, to calm ... almost as a civilian. While none of the rules ever said anything about baring civilians the idea of one in beacon for just the competition felt ... odd.

It was not to say he hated a civilians, after all it was their duty to protect them. It just was that ,while not officially stated, there was a ... divide if you could say between huntsmen and civilians. Both sides agreeing to say on their own side, so when someone else from the other side came, it was an odd feeling. Not a bad one, just an odd one.

 _"Still, that Ren person is nonetheless putting a hundred percent into his dish. If he is putting that much than I should return the same"_ Yatsu mentally declared. Just finishing prepping the meat.

As for our resident pink eyed ninja the rice had just begun to cook. Already the ingredients need for the this dish was laid out before him. The minced onions were already sizzling.

Grabbing the cheap beef Ren began to dice the meat into fine strips. Before placing it into the pre-heated pan. Once the steak was done he added the red wine.

xxx

"Hm, quite the scrumptious smell, don't you three think so?" asked Port to his fellow colleges.

"It certainly smells appealing" agreed Glynda. "Though I'm a bit surprised that Ren had actually joined the competition."

"Oh, you know the lad?"

"Indeed, I helped tutor him and his three other siblings when they were younger" admitted Glynda.

"Ho ho, making some fine hunters aren't you Glynda" Port laughed.

"Actually, they aren't huntsmen" Glynda explained.

"... Truly! And here I was that they were" Port said in surprise.

"Indeed, Ozpin didn't want his children to take the career of a huntsmen"

"Hold on, your saying old Oz actually got laid!?" Peach gasped in surprise. "I thought the man was a virgin still."

"~sigh~ No he isn't Peach, we had this discussion already, ... or at least I think he isn't" Glynda mulled. "Nevertheless, technically Ozpin adopted them. They're part of his extended family, their original parents died to grimm. So when Ozpin learned about this he adopted the four."

"Tragic, just tragic. Once again the grimm tear another family" commented Oobleck.

"Indeed ..." Port agreed "... at least Ozpin had given them normal lives. Which would explain why he wouldn't allow them to become hunters. After all, if I had only a few family member left I would rather have them stay behind the safety of kingdoms than out in the grimm infested wilderness."

"That rather perceptive of you port" Glynda complemented.

"Ha, and what hunter would I be if I wasn't, which reminds me a story about how ..." Port replied as he began to monologue another of his many stories.

The rest of his colleagues could only groan in annoyance, already to used to the man's crazy tales.

...

...

...

Or at least till the timer finally rang and the two boy brought their dishes to the judges.

xxx

"And with that time is now over" declared Ozpin as the timer went down to zero. "Chefs, bring your plates towards the judges."

The two men obliged and walked towards the judges. Nobody dared to make a sound as the two of them brought their dishes to the table.

"So, care to explained your dishes" nudged Ozpin.

"Of course, for my dish I went with a Vale classic. Stuffed cabbage, or in old Vale, Chou Farci" explained Yatsu.

"Indeed a Vale classic, why I haven't something like dish in long time. A old home recipe, why I can't remember a mother who couldn't make one of these" Port said.

"Indeed port, and If my memory serves me I believe this a common dish in the more southern part of Vale. Where land is far more fertile, allowing crops to grow in far greater quantity" Oobleck agreed.

Both Goodwitch and Peach nodded in agreement with there male counter-parts. Taking their utensils they dug into roll, inhaling the rich scent, before biting into it.

...

...

"... This dish ..." began Port "... ~Is putting a spell on meeee, and now your miiiinnneee~." His clothing started to glow a pink color. Music coming from somewhere on the stadium.

"~It put a spell on me. And now I'm cabbage Red!~" said Peach in a sing-song voice. Her clothing turning red as it transformed into sailor girl outfit ... but made of cabbage.

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this. C-Cabbage Blue!" muttered out Glynda, turning into a blue cabbage sailor.

"Cabbage! PINK!" Port cried. His clothes also turning into a ... oh god ... f-female sailor outfit, this time pink. Oh his fist smashing into the ground causing not only a crater but a pink one on that.

"Also I'm here" added Oobleck. His outfit more resembling a fancy looking man with a black cape and top hat. And he was holding a cabbage in his hands.

"Magical cabbage(TM) assemble" the four of them cried out.

...

...

...

"MY EYES"

"I CAN'T UNSEEN WHAT I SAW"

"SOMEONE GET THE BLEACH, THE BLEACH!"

"YANG KILL ME, I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS"

"I CAN NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN"

"And I'm straight now"

xxx One Hypno Therapy later xxx

"So after purging whatever happened the last 30 minutes ago. Judges I believe you have written your scores?"

The four of them nodded

"Excellent, than come up Ren. It is now your turn" Ozpin motioned.

"And what did you make for us?" asked Port.

"A Mistral classic that I think you all will enjoy, Chaplin steak with rice and fried onions" explained Ren.

"Oh! Now this is real street classic" admitted Peach. "I haven't had one of these in almost a whole month now ... Mm."

"Now this is what I call a man's meat dish" Port boosted.

"Simple and easy to make. Very Mistral like" Glynda added.

Taking the given chopsticks they dug into the dish. Taking a healthy amount of rice, beef, and onions. And bit into it.

(cue: The Secret Ingredient Called Victory)

...

...

The four judges could not help but gasp a bit. There bodies going still momentarily, at least until Peach broke it and took another bite ... and again ... and again ... and again.

The women could not let go of the bowl as she continued to dig into it.

 _"_ T-This bowl, I-I can't ... I can't stop eating it. The meat is so tender, but it's the ..." said Peach.

"... The sauce!" Oobleck finished. This special minced onion sauce is the most excellent for the appetite! What is it!?"

"This full-bodied flavor must have been from the red wine he added to the pan after the steak was done!" Goodwitch said.

"He deglazed the pan with it, than sauteed the onions in the sauce!" finished Oobleck.

"Thickened with potato starch, the creaminess of the sauce coating the meat and rice is irresistible!" Port declared.

"Not to mention, the flavors are rounded off with burnt soy sauce! He leveraged the burnt soy sauce to deepen the flavor!" added Peach.

xxx

The crowd went while as they saw how it was progressing. Many students voicing disbelief as team RWBY cried out in happiness. Rooting Ren from the sidelines.

As for Jaune, he couldn't help but smirked at what his little brother was doing. _"Seems like he tweaked the onions, a key ingredient for Chaplin steak, and the sauce to boot._

 _But is that all?"  
_

xxx

"Even though the meat and sauce are both strong in flavor, I only get hungrier with every bite" Oobleck wondered

"It sure feels like I could eat this forever!" Port agreed.

"This hint of acidity ..." began peach "... could it be?"

"Yes, the tricks in the rice" said Ren, bringing up a jar filled with red liquid. "I mixed pickled plum paste in the rice.

It's a refreshing plum-flavored rice!" he declared.

"I knew it. The pickled plums were behind the refreshing aftertaste!" Oobleck said. His necktie blowing past him as if there was a mighty wind pushing it back.

"The texture of this steak is so light, yet the flavors, so fragrant!" Port said in awe.

"The superb sauce with it's signature creaminess!" Glynda agreed

"And the refreshing pickled plum-flavored rice!" finished Peach.

"Each component is complementing each other!" all four declared.

"You can't stop shoving it all in!"

...

Once the judges finished the quickly placed there votes.

...

...

Ren: 3 - Yatsuhashi: 1

"So it seems I have loss, ~sigh~ Coco won't like that. However, it nonetheless a great match, I hope that we can have a rematch another day" Yatsu congratulated. Putting his hand out.

"And so do I Yatsu" Ren agreed, shaking the giants hand. A bond between the fellow chefs having been formed.

"And with that people we have concluded the winner for the 1st Beacon cooking competition is none other than Ren Magier!" declared Ozpin.

...

...

...

"D-D-Did he Magier"

"Oh shit is he the headmaster's kid"

"The headmaster had a kid!? I thought he was a virgin! Dammit!"

"Hah! You owe me, pay it up"

"You think he's single, Ren I mean"

"I wonder if he likes blondes?"

The headmaster couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on his students faces as they realize who Ren was. Guess it was worth it after all.

"With that concludes the 1st beacon cooking competition" finished Oz as he turned off the microphone. Walking towards his son he gave him a proud simile, handing him the medal as his reward.

"Congrats son, so ... was this little thing fun?"

"It was interesting. I wouldn't mind coming back here next time" admitted Ren.

"Well I hope you can deal with your new fans as well son" Ozpin pointed out. Showing his son the fan base already starting to form.

Ren gulped at the sight, especially the looks the female populace was giving him. That was course ignoring the terrifying looks Pyrrha & Nora were giving to the girls.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS**

* * *

"Achoo" Salem sneezed

"Bless you my goddess" said Tyrian

"Thank you Tyrian ... though I wonder that was about?"

"A cold my dark lady?"

"Maybe ... or somebody may be talking about. It could be Ozma ... but that doesn't explain why I have the uncontrollable desire to strangle some harlots?"

"That does seem odd?"

"Indeed, oh well, nothing can be done about it"

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

"I think we should go" Ren offered.

"You sure? Don't you want to talk with RWBY more?" Jaune asked.

"I think we should, for my-our stakes" Ren corrected.

"It the girls isn't it. Too scared of them" Jaune teased.

"Jaune, there all literal hunters. The last thing I want is to have an early grave. Besides, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me" Ren said.

...

"... You wouldn't dare"

"Try me Jaune, just try me" Ren dared.

...

...

"Sessh, will two stop already. Don't worry about those girls Renny. If they even try to pulling the moves you two know what happens next ..." Nora trailed off. A sinister glint in her eyes.

Both males shuddered at that. To say that their sisters were overprotective would be an understatement, a massive understatement. The last time any of them had a girlfriend was back a few months ago with Jaune.

His girlfriend had dumped him and when Pyrrha & Nora heard the news ... let's just it was miracle on itself that said women could still look at the color orange/red with out releasing her bowls uncontrollably.

"Mah mah, Come on Nora. There's no need to scare them again" Pyrrha said as she pulled her sister down a bit. "Still, I'm happy that you won Ren. Maybe we should go to a restaurant to celebrate" Pyrrha offered.

"I think that's an excellent idea my little champion" Ozpin agreed. "Glynda, can I leave you to clean up this?"

The deputy headmistress rolled her eyes in acknowledgement.

"Well, than what are we waiting for, onward everyone" said the Wizard.

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, DOCKYARD**

* * *

It was nighttime at the Vale shipyard. Most of the workers having long since left for the night save for the few who worked during this hour. With so few people nobody would ever noticed anything going amiss or anything that looked odd.

Which of course worked for Cinder very well. At least it should've for now.

 _"This is the second time the police discovered another White Fang hideout. Already they're starting to bring in some hunters as well, ones loyal to Ozpin to boot. The wizard is certainly stepping up his game now"_ Cinder thought as stared up at the moon.

Tonight the shattered celestial body shined far greater than it normally did. A sign perhaps?

"~sigh~ Oh well, the plan goes on anyway. However, I should probably inform Adam about this, he should know that I don't tolerate this kind of failure ... hm, maybe a bit of motivation might help" mused Cinder.

"Mn, maybe later though, for now at least" Cinder said as grabbed a folder not too far away from her. Given not just a while ago from emerald it contained all the info about her next task given to her by Salem.

The Magier Family

In it contained medical files, school grades, and what few offhand rumors her disciples have found.

It was much to work with but she had been dealt with worse hands before.

 _"Now how should I get close to them? Seduction is always an option, though that limits my option to two, unless the other two are gay? But it doesn't say so on the files. Though they could've keep it to themselves, hm, note to self on that._

 _Or may I should go become one of their professors, earn their trust slowly over time. However, with how the plans are going now that may not be an option. I doubt the Fang would say still for that long. Oh well, I guess seduction it is than, not the worst choices out there"_ made up Cinder.

"And I think I have the perfect one as well ..."

* * *

 **There you go you shmucks I hope you are happy. Oh and sorry if this might have been a little short, I originally wanted this to be part of the last chapter but split it up after it was clear that it would be more work. Plus I get to add another chapter as well sooo...**

 **Also another thing, ~College break WOAH~ so that means more chapters ... or least I hope so. If my laziness doesn't stop that.**

 **Onward I say to Omakes!**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it**

 **From**

 **-robotgod456**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 MAMA BLAKE PT 2**

* * *

"Ruby, put the cookies down, we aren't buying any" Blake said as she gave only a glance to the little reaper.

"B-But Blake, it's 50% off!" Ruby cried.

"And you already have too many cookies already back in our rooms. Besides, how are you going to even be a huntress if all your eating is sweets, what you need are some veggies" Blake said.

"B-B-But"

"Ruby, no" finalized Blake as she pulled the girl away from the sweet section. "Now come on Ruby, let's get you some Brussels Sports."

Ruby whimpered in sadness.

"Also we need to find your sister and Weiss. I knew I shouldn't have left them to their own devices" Blake muttered to herself.

* **Attention all customers, for any Blake Belladonna may you please come up to the front please** *

xxx

"THEY DID WHAT!" Blake exclaimed. Her face in pure shock as the Yang and Weiss, who were just behind here shuffled in their seats nervously.

"The good news is the man will make a full recovery, and lobsters are expected to be back in work in a few days" explained the manager.

"Well that's a relief"

"Indeed ... however, we do still need to talk about the cost" the manager said.

"~sigh~ What's the cost" Blake gave in.

The mangers showed the bill.

Blake was too tired to even show shock, instead just used her family card to pay the bill.

xxx

Coming out of the supermarket an angry Blake marched out with the rest of her team following with a bit of nervousness.

"Um you aren't angry at us Blake ... right?" asked Yang.

...

...

...

"~sigh~, No ... I'm just disappointed in you. I thought better of you" Blake chided. Causing the blonde brawler to tilt her head downward.

"And because of that ... hand over the keys. Your not allowed to use bumblebee for an entire month" Blake declared.

"Wait what! Oh Come on Blake, don't do that!" Yang begged.

"Ah ah ah, Keys, **now** " Blake motioned.

Yang whimpered, handing her keys to Blake's open hands.

Weiss smirked at Yang's grief.

"Oh and don't think you getting out of this one Weiss. I thought you would be better than following Yang" said Blake.

"Uh well um ... Social pressure made me do it, I-I'm a impressionable young adult" Weiss defended.

"Grounded. One month. And you have to make sure Ruby's scores a B on Oobleck's next test."

Weiss whimpered


	7. Chapter 7 A search for clues

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6.**

 **Review:**

 **marcialhd: Thanks man, and you are right in hindsight. And as for the rest of them I'll leave it to you find out, no more spoilers from here, so sorry man.**

 **Austin: Thanks for the idea man, I be sure to take consideration with them. There definitely keepers, that's for sure.**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

It was nighttime in Vale, the clouds were plentiful this night and blocked out the sight of of the stars and moon. Most people were long in there homes, either now sleeping or were about, save for the few were still up.

Walking across one of the parks that dotted across the kingdom was a single man.

"~sigh~ Man what a rough day today" said the man.

His shift had just finished and only now did the man began his trek back home. The only good part about this was the shortcut he always toke to cut walking time in half. Though he wished he could say the same for his job.

Things had been getting more rougher with white fang increasing there attacks. Some of the workers had already began leaving their job, looking for more safer jobs. Meaning the rest gotta take longer shifts.

"Crazy bastards, all of them" the man growled.

...

...

...

*CRACK*

"Whose's there!" shouted the man. His eyes looking behind him for anything that moved.

It was these moments he was grateful for being a faunas.

Night Vision was such a useful gift when on the night shift.

But still, unless the trees started to grow feet there was nothing his eyes could pick up. Must have been an animal.

"Must've been nothing. Come on man, keep it together" the man said to himself as he continued his trek. It was not long till he reached a large bridge with a tunnel underneath it.

...

...

...

*DRIP*

"The fuck?" touching his head the man felt something wet on his hair.

"Great, what is it no-" the man muttered turning his head upward.

Only to see an abomination.

Rows and rows of teeth lined up on a set of massive jaws, jaws so large that it took up the monsters entire face. A massive tongue snaked across it's teeth, spit dripping from it at random intervals. It's body was snow white as bright red veins covered it's massive muscular body and large bade like claws kept it from falling off the ceiling.

The man barely had time to scream as the beast descended upon. Guttural sounds of flesh ripping apart came from the tunnel for minutes on end.

Until it finally stopped.

And blood flowed out of the shadows.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT** **, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"This is Lisa Lavender, and this is VNN. Today's story begins with the tragic death of Ronald D. Almond, a local dock worker, who was brutally murdered last night. Police believe he was killed around 1-2 AM while walking back home. Unfortunately, officers still do not know exactly who killed the man nor exactly what weapon was used. Nonetheless police request anyone who has info about this tragic death to henceforward and help put and end to this terrible demise. Now, to our corespondent on the scene-"

"That's the latest death yet" Nora commented as she turned off the TV. It was early morning in the Magier household as the whole family was on the table enjoying a nice breakfast.

"Indeed, what is that, the sixth?" Ren agreed.

"Seventh actually" Ozpin corrected.

"And like the last six, still no idea on what killed the man" Pyrrha added.

"Oi? And you all think this all related?" asked Ozpin.

"We never said that father" Ren said.

"Oh I know ... but as you father I know all your four were certainly thinking about that" calmly explained Ozpin.

...

"Still, what do you four think it is? Please do tell, I'm quite curious for you answer."

"Well ..." began Jaune "... we know that the deaths all happened during the same year. So it was recent. And we know that during all these deaths nobody knew what was used to kill the person, but to add further to the point all these deaths were brutal, extremely brutal."

"Oh, and what do you think it was Jaune?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulder on that one, "Mm, it could be anything. But is wasn't something normal for sure."

"Would you say, supernatural?"

"... Well ... it certainly was guess we have" Jaune admitted.

Instead of replying Ozpin merely took a sip from his mug leaving his children in silence. Even after sipping the man swirled the black liquid around, staring deeply into it for a while.

"And let me guess, should I say it was a supernatural case would you four investigate it?"

...

...

"Hmph ... just please be careful alright. I understand I've said this multiple time but the supernatural world is not something you can mess around with, especially now. There are too few people skilled for this kinda of work, and fewer who _technically_ should be doing this sort of things. This not like the time of the gods my children, in this age the gift of magic is long gone and now man is at a disadvantage when dealing with the other world" Ozpin explained.

"Don't be such a worrywart dad, we understand the situation" assured Nora.

"Nora is right dad, you know this isn't our first time dealing with the supernatural" Pyrrha added.

Ozpin merely hummed in response. They were right, it wasn't the first time they encountered the supernatural world. The wizard had made sure to show his children the other world as soon as they were ready to face the creatures there. While confident in protecting them from the Grimm and in turn Salem, he was more worried when it came to the beast on the other world.

With so few magic users left it wouldn't be long till a entity would find them, either through there act or displays of magic, so teaching them how to deal with them as early as possible was paramount.

Still, it was a father ... no, a parents duty to be worried for their kids. Even after so many reincarnations that feeling never really left and nor did it ever waver. One of the amazing traits humanity still retained even after the gods left.

"... Still, be careful" Ozpin said as he got up from his seat "Well, I leave you four to the case, but remember, if this creature is more powerful than you can handle, inform me."

Finishing his warning Ozpin bid his children a good-bye as he left for beacon academy, leaving his children alone to their thoughts.

...

...

"So ..." began Pyrrha "... where should we even begin?"

"Probably on the internet first, we should start out with the older killings and work from there" offered Ren.

"That does sound like an apt plan, though how do you want to do it? I mean me and Nora have classes in few hours and you two don't have any today" Jaune added.

"Yeah, we can do it" agreed Pyrrha.

xxx

"I'm starting to think this might be a bad idea" muttered Pyrrha as she and Ren searched through the internet for anything about this killer. Finding information about the killings wasn't hard the hard part, no, the images of the victims was what chilled her.

Brutal ... but that would be a gross understatement.

The bodies ... if you could call them that, were nothing more than bags of torn flesh and bone. Dozens of slashes, not cuts, covered the bodies as shattered bones jetted out of the skin. Blood flowing out like river. There was no faces, were there should be one the only thing there was a mash of meat, blood, and bits of hair.

"By the brothers what could've done this" she whispered. Whatever _thing_ this was it was clearly brutal to say the least.

Still, judging by the weapon it must have been claws or a similar type of weapon. Now she wasn't some prodigy expert on weapons or anything thing like that but even she could see that whatever did this needed a lot of strength.

And by the brothers did she mean a lot of strength.

While huntsman could do something similar there was no way it could've been one. Just looking at the bodies itself showed that whatever it was it clearly was insane.

Something like this should have been noted by the hunters and something would've been done. That and there was only so many hunters out there that used such exotic weapons, for many the basic types were more than enough.

But what if it wasn't. But instead somebody who just has access to aura, than that would've be another problem.

However, even then something like should've been noticed, yet absolutely nothing at all.

"Sis, you ok" Ren asked as he saw the pale look on his older sister.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ren. Just a bit tired" Pyrrha replied.

...

"It's the killer isn't it"

 _"Always the perceptive one Ren"_ Pyrrha thought before speaking. "Mm hm, I feel like we are right about the killer being unnatural Ren. All these ... brutal deaths and for what reason? None of the people have any relations with each other, it all feels so random."

Ren grimaced as he listen to his elder sibling. She wasn't wrong at that account, all the killings felt very random, as if the killer decided to go after that person for no reason.

Now he wasn't someone who majored in criminal psychology but even then there must've been some meaning for these attacks.

"... Hm, how about some tea sis. I think a few minutes of relaxation may help" offered Ren.

"Yeah, I think some tea would be nice" Pyrrha agreed as her brother left to go make some. Once again leaving Pyrrha to her thoughts. Her eyes once more trailed to the bloody pictures on her laptop's screen. Her finger traced across the screen.

"So animalistic ..." whispered Pyrrha to herself.

...

A thought cross through her mind.

xxx

"Hey Pyrrha, you mind if I bring the whole box? I can't remember what type of cookie you enjoy ..." said Ren as he entered the living room. A box of cookies in his hands and two floating cups of tea, courtesy of **unseen servant(1).**

He was a bit surprised to see his older sister on the couch glossing over a large tome. Upon closer inspection said tome was none other than her grimoire. A large leather back book with it's covers covered in bronze. On the cover of the grimoire was an intricate oval with a small gem, that constantly shifted between purple and gold, in the middle.

A gift from there father when they had begun there magic training. Something once given to all apprentices back when magic was still around. From what father had said normally these tomes were used for apprentices to record all their spells during their lifetime. Essentially one of the most important items for any wizard, and losing one could set one back for months, even years at max.

When asked about whatever happened his grimoire ... well, let's just memorizing hundreds of pages worth of spells is not fun. VERY not fun.

Still, why was his sister going over her grimoire?

"Huh? Oh, your back already" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah ..." placing the tin can and cups of coffee on the coffee table "... so what's with the grimoire sis?"

"Oh this?" asked Pyrrha as she pointed at the book. "Well ... let's just say there is something I want to check out. I think I may know whose the killer."

"Really, who?"

"Well it's still only a haunch Ren. I still need to find the right spell" said Pyrrha. She kept searching through the pages, muttering to herself before her face morph in joy. "Ah-ha, here it is."

Not giving anytime for her little brother to respond Pyrrha grabbed Ren before the two of them bolted out of the door. Ignoring the cries from Ren.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

It had taken some time but the two siblings finally reach their destination.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah Ren?"

"Why did we come here?"

"For the murder case silly."

"Not that sis. I mean why are we here specifically?"

Pyrrha made an understanding sound, "Oh, Well I wanted to see one of the older places where the murderer hit."

Before Ren could speak up Pyrrha pulled the boy with her as they soon reached an abandoned ally way. They both went further in before stopping behind an old dumpster.

"This was where the fifth murder happened" Pyrrha explained. Placing her hands on the ground she took a deep breath as she accessed her magic. A rush of familiar energy filled her body before she began to shape it to her desire.

A whole minute passed as Pyrrha muttered a few incantations. A tingly feeling enveloped her eyes before she re-opened them.

 **"Detect Ghost(2)"** whispered Pyrrha.

Everything was covered in a dark blue tint.

Looking at the post-murder scene splotches of bright white could be seen. The ectoplasm of a ghost, completely invisible to the normal eye unless one had magic.

Tendrils of raw magic came out of her finger tips as they crept towards the ectoplasm. The minute they touched Pyrrha gasp.

Hate

A lot of it.

Hate for faunus, Hate for humans, Hate for the rich, Hate for the poor, Hate for Hate.

Hate, for everything.

...

...

...

"Pyrrha ... Pyrrha, Pyrrha!" said Ren as he shock his sister out of her stupor.

"W-Wh-What?"

"What happened? You went pale and began to shake all of a sudden" Ren said. Concern evident on his face.

"I ... I think I know what we are facing" Pyrrha muttered.

"Is that why you were shaking-"

"Pyrrha!" cried Ruby.

Both Magiers turned their heads, seeing none other than said reaper ... and Blake, of all people, coming towards them.

"Ruby? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at your classes?" Ren asked.

"Oh that? Well classes were canceled for today, something about mice and professor port going unconscious" Ruby answered. "Still, why are you guys behind a dumpster?"

"Oh ... ummm ... well" said Ren. Scratching the back of his head.

"Project, it's for a college project" Pyrrha answered.

"Oh neat, what is it?"

"College things Ruby, maybe when your older I tell you" Pyrrha deflected.

"Aw man ... stupid adults, keeping secrets away from me" muttered Ruby at the end with mock hurt and completed with a cute pout on her face.

"Sorry Ruby" apologized Pyrrha.

"So, what are you two doing here anyway" Ren asked with curiosity.

"Ruby wanted to go a nearby dust shop and I needed some spare dust for gambol shroud" Blake explained.

"You want to come? We got nothing else besides that to do"

"... Sure ... I think that will be nice" Pyrrha accepted.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, DUST TILL DAWN**

* * *

"20 Lien for a 4-pack of dust crystals!" Ruby gaped. "What is this, a shop or a robbery!"

Well with all the dust thefts going on you have to expect dust prices to rise in response, it's basic economics Ruby" Pyrrha said as she too grimaced at the price of dust.

Ever since that Torchwick fellow began to steal dust in large quantity a lot of things ... ok, everything was became a lot more expensive. Even though she wasn't a huntress even she could feel the rise of dust prices.

She's been buying a lot less of everything, that was for sure.

That and father has been coming home more tired that usually. Maybe to someone else he could fool them in thinking everything was find with him, but not his children.

Spending more time at work, drinking even more coffee than he usually did, and coming home later at night. All things that brought great worry for her and her siblings.

"Yeah I know Pyrrha I know. ~sigh~ ... Maybe if I was faster than this might not have happened."

"Faster at what?"

"Stopping Torchwick"

...

"Hold, are you saying you fought Torchwick!?" Pyrrha exclaimed

"Yeah"

"What in the brothers name made you do that! Ruby, Torchwick is a dangerous criminal, you could have been killed"

"Hey hey, hold on a sec. I was able hold my own against him" Ruby defended.

"The man has killed professional hunters Ruby."

...

...

"... Well I only fought his goons" Ruby muttered.

Pyrrha could on sigh.

"Ruby ... just ... please be careful, ok. Those type of people are dangerous, and before you say it, yes, I understand your a huntresses. But just try to take some consideration before trying to go after criminals, alright."

...

...

Ruby merely mumbled, but for Pyrrha she had three siblings to know the young reaper understood her.

Seeing that done the young champion decided to switch topics, if to at least alleviate the tense atmosphere between them.

"So Ruby, how are classes. After the whole cooking fiasco I mean."

"~groans~ Ugghh, tiring ... very very tiring" Ruby groaned in annoyance.

"Oh? and how so?" Pyrrha asked. A bemused feeling beginning to enter her.

"Too many people Pyrrha, to many people. I mean seriously, it felt like everyday somebody was asking if they could get them in contact with you guys. And don't get me started with the ladies, I'm pretty sure one of them tired to send Ren her panties" bemoaned Ruby.

...

"Oh ... and by any chance you these ... _ladies_ names?" Pyrrha growled at the last part.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Mm, I have no idea ... though I'm pretty sure it's mostly 2nd to 3rd year" explained Ruby. Completely oblivious to the re-tense feeling coming from Pyrrha and the dark aura coming out as well.

"How _saddening_ and here I was, hoping to _meet_ them for a nice _**chat**_ _"_

"Well you always got next time Pyrrha"

xxx

On the other side of the store Blake and Ren were looking over some vials of dust for Blake's weapon.

"Hey Ren what do you think? Wind Dust or Electric dust, I only have enough to afford one pack" asked Blake as she held them up.

"Hm ... Well if I remember right wind dust does tend to increase the sharpness of a weapon and it gives a boost to cutting power. But on the other hand lighting dust is more versatile. Mm ... I would say go for the wind dust, I feel that would better for your weapon" said Ren.

"Yeah, I was thinking on that as well. I'm surprised that you know a few or two on dust" agreed Blake.

"Well when your father is one of the most powerful hunters alive you tend to pick up a few things" Ren explained.

"About that, you know we only hear about your father a lot ... what about your other family members?" asked Blake.

"Don't have any, besides us Dad doesn't have any family of his own. He was single child and the rest of his extended family, our parents, died to grimm leaving just the five of us" Ren said.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys didn't have extended family ... sorry for asking" Blake apologized

"It's ok Blake, just because it is the five of us doesn't mean it has to be lonely. Back in the orphanage we never had any real friends, but even then we always found a way to make the day brighter, and even when dad took us in we still always found a way to make the day better."

...

Blake simile at Ren's honesty, "Well that's good, cherish those good times with family Ren. It goes a long Ren and I mean _very_ long way if you do."

"Something happened with your parents?"

"Well ... let's just say me and my parents had some disagreements over some issues. And ... well it could have gone better in hindsight. Heavy words were tossed around and since then I really haven't talked to them" Blake explained. Tilting her head to side so her hair would block her face.

There never was moment when Blake wasn't worried for her parents. Were they still worried about her or had they moved on? How was dad even or even mom? Especially now with her deflection of the Fang never more had she missed and worried about them.

Only for a rough hand to gently shake on her shoulder got her out of her stupor.

"Have you ever tired calling them?" Ren suggested.

"Calling them? Err, I would rather not ... I don't think they would like it" Blake replied.

"Now your just lying to yourself there Blake. There your parents for brother's sake, if anything they must be worried for you. Come on, what the worse that could happen, it's just on phone call" said Ren.

Blake was silent on Ren words. He wasn't wrong that all it would take is a single phone call. She did have their numbers after all.

"... I'll ... I'll think about it" she said tersely

"Good. Trust me Blake, family is too important to lose"

The rest of the time was done silence as all four finished buying what they needed. The four of them parted ways as they went back to there respective homes.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Ughhh, damm it professor why so much homework" Nora bemoaned in anguish as she tossed her backpack onto the living room couch. Today was a cruel day for Nora, test, quiz's, and project assignment's, all in the same day!

"I don't want to hear anymore Nora. Ugh, why so much about the ear, the ear!" Jaune said having just spent an entire hour and half listening about the human/Faunas ear.

The two of them trudged through as they entered the living room. Where Ren & Pyrrha were sitting around waiting for them.

"Oh hey, what's up" Jaune greeted.

"Nothing much, just figured out what the killer is" answered Pyrrha.

"Oh ok" Jaune nodded dismissively.

...

...

"Hold a moment, what did you say!?" Jaune asked. Any weariness in Jaune & Nora completely vanished.

"You know what I said Jaune"

"Seriously! That's amazing news sis" Jaune beamed.

"Yeah ... amazing" Pyrrha said, an oblivious lack of excitement in her voice.

Noticing the lackluster tone his older sister had Jaune walked towards her a concern look on his face. "What's wrong sis, you sound ... dull?"

"It's not that ... it's ... well let me explain from the beginning first"

Jaune nodded to her request, motion Nora to sit down as well.

Taking a few moments Pyrrha gathered her thoughts before finally speaking, "It started when me & Ren had begun to search about the murder. Finding information about it was the easy part, the hard part was looking at the pictures."

Pyrrha shuddered a bit at remembering the sight of one.

"Gruesome, as if some _thing_ had killed them just for the sake killing. They more remember piles of meat and bone than people. Still, going over the pictures with Ren we both came to the conclusion that it couldn't have been a hunter or somebody with aura, if it was than somebody should've recognize this and done something about it."

"It was there an idea crossed my mind. What we know of the killer is that nobody ever sees it, and there are no trace marks on the corpse for identification.

Almost like a ..."

"... Ghost" finished Jaune. "But why would a ghost kill all those people. I mean did the ghost have some kind of relation with them or something? Or maybe it had a ..."

"No, Jaune it wasn't a ghost" Pyrrha cut him off.

"What do you mean?" asked Nora.

"When me and Ren headed towards one of the previous crime scenes I used a spell to see if my idea was right ... I was spot on. Hate little sister, there was so much hate there. Too much for it to be a normal person.

And there, I realized what we were facing."

...

"What sis?" asked Jaune, a sense of nervousness creeping his body & mind.

"A horror"

* * *

 **12/24/18 11:53 PM: Whoops, forgot to add the magic explanation part. Sorry about that everyone.**

 **Unseen servant(1):** **An unseen servant is an invisible, mindless, shapeless force that performs simple tasks at your command. It can run and fetch things, open unstuck doors, and hold chairs, as well as clean and mend. The servant can perform only one activity at a time, but it repeats the same activity over and over again if told to do so as long as you remain within range.**

 **Detect Ghost(2):** **You detect ghosts.** **The amount of information revealed depends on how long you study a particular area or subject.**


	8. Chapter 8 Preparation

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **AN: This is inspired on what happened since ep 3 of vol 6.**

 **Review:**

 **Austin: Thanks for all the suggestions man and hey if you got more I won't complain. A happy late holidays to you too**

 **Greer123: Thanks a lot and I hope you a good late holidays too**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

* * *

"A horror"

A sub-type of spirits. Normally when a ghost is born it was because of some lingering regret, generally that was the main reason for there continued existence. Here most people would believe that those spirits would forever haunt the living until they were banished, however this was absolutely false.

In fact most spirits could be exercised by a number of ways such as doing enough damage to it via magic until it can no longer hold itself in this realm, using diplomacy to help concluded the issue, or just let it stay too long.

Spirits were not meant to stay in the land of the living and as a result over time they begin to degrade. Resulting in them slowly but surely losing their memories and getting weaker till they just forget why they were here to begin with. Resulting them in leaving for the afterlife.

However this was a long process that takes years to happen.

And sometimes

...

sometimes things go wrong.

When a spirit has too much hate or some other emotion that kept then there they will begin to latch onto that emotion as they degrade.

Causing them to warp.

To mutate.

To turn into something monstrous ... into a horror.

Large hulking beast whose reason for being trapped in this world forever lost, now solely exist to satisfy the reason for their continued existence.

"By the brothers .." breathed Nora "... Jaune-Jaune, I-I don't think we should be doing this. This ... This might too much for us, I think we need to tell dad."

...

...

...

"No"

"What do you mean no. Jaune, this may be too much for us" Pyrrha urged.

"Just hold on a moment, hear me out first" Jaune said. "Look, I understand what you two mean. But that's just fighting it one on one, if we fight all at once than we can surely take it out. There's no way that horror can beat all of us if we work together."

...

"Jaune, we don't know how long this horror's been around. We have no idea just how smart it is, what if it is strong enough to take on all of us" Pyrrha voiced.

"And if it was smart than none of us would've heard anything about murders to begin with. I bet this horror is still a youngling. Besides, none of us aren't slouches in combat either. Sure none of us are hunters but that didn't mean dad didn't teach us how to defend ourselves and that doesn't take into account of our magic" Jaune argued.

...

Pyrrha bit her lip, her mind deep in thought. Her brother wasn't wrong, while they weren't huntsman level it did not mean dad hadn't taught them to defend themselves.

That and dad was rather tough on their magic training, not like harsh tough but more like cramming as much as he could into their heads tough.

"Besides sis, this is our chance to prove to dad that we aren't kids anymore" add Jaune.

Ever since they were adopted their father had been rather ... _delicate_ with them, almost treating them like they were still kids. Now don't get him wrong, Jaune loved his father with all his heart but it did not mean he was not frustrated with the man over how he treated him and seeing the chance to prove he was not a child. How could he not take it.

"Jaune ... don't you they are better options than this" voiced Ren.

"And how long then? Months, years? If we just prepare ourselves, take time to choose the right spells, and know where the horror will hit next then we can defeat it. Ren this our chance to prove to dad we aren't defenseless children, don't you feel the same way as well" Jaune said.

Ren refused to answer, as inside he too felt the same way, maybe not to the same degree but the feeling was there.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ Alright, Jaune ... if we are going to do this then we need to set up some ground rules. We only do this once alright, no more than that. Understand?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded.

"Second, If we fail to stop, we're going to call dad and explain everything, no negotiations there, got it."

he nodded.

"... Alright, than let's go stop this horror" resigned Pyrrha.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

How did one kill a ghost?

Well, you can't really.

I mean they are dead already ... unless you make them super dead. Nonetheless, what one did was simply banished the ghost back to the afterlife.

Now course you can't just grab a sword and go start beating the nearest ghost you can see. Doing that is just as equivalent to stabbing your weapon in thin air, not very effective. What one needed was a weapon enchanted with magic, now allowing said weapon to hit the ghost, or just use magic itself.

And Ren understood this

Of course having a father who was skilled in the supernatural businesses helps a lot.

Still, preparation was absolutely key if one wanted to defeat anything, ghost included. So picking the right spells was key for a successful mission and Ren felt worried his may not be as ... effective in combat.

He did not have the massive reserves like his brother, he wasn't a tank like his sister Nora, and nor was he like a prodigy like his older sister.

All he had was his intelligence and wits to get him by and his spells in turn reflect that.

Father did always say that ones magic reflected who you are and his certainly did.

Illusions was his forte

It was the least demanding in terms of magic requirement out of all the schools. Leaving him with a bit of wiggle room when it came to magic. Not only that but the field was extremely versatile, almost like sandbox in some ways.

And because of that this field was his specialization.

Of course there were sill drawbacks.

Now a good portion of spells required some kind of focusing component to work. Of course in theory you could go without one, but the chances of a successful spell not backfiring is slim, very slim.

Now luckily components themselves are usually not too large and will almost always be able to fit in the palm of your hand.

Which of course brings him to where he was, in the supermarket.

The reason so was too buy the components he needed and most were available. The only components father ever gave to him where for training he always took them back when training for the day was over. Meaning Ren had no choice but to go buy his own, which was easier said then done.

...

"So why do you need octopus anyway, all that wool, and radish roots?" asked Yang.

However coming into contact with Yang here was the last thing he had expected to happen.

"Stuff" Ren muttered. "But why are you here Yang?"

"Me? Oh Dad wanted me to pick some stuff up for him. Something about a special offer on some kind of brand that dad loves. He wanted me to get before it runs out" Yang answered.

"Oh ... did you get it?"

"Nah, by the time I got there it was all gone. ~sigh~ Dad is not going to like that" Yang replied. Shrugging her shoulders in a 'what can you do?' fashion.

"I see ..." Ren said.

...

...

"So what's with the stuff" Yang re-asked.

"Stuff ..."

"For what?"

"College ... things" Ren said.

"What ... type of things?"

"..."

"..."

"... Porn ..."

...

...

"Porn?"

"Porn"

...

...

...

"Well, I hope things go well for you. Now if you would excuse me I'd just remembered I had a team meeting to go to" Yang excused herself. Quickly leaving Ren by himself.

...

"~sigh~ The things I do for you Jaune"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, LOCAL PARK**

* * *

"Spells, Spells, Spells" muttered Nora as she hung upside down on a tree. Currently she was in one of the local parks near her home.

Like the rest of her family she too was thinking what to bring into their battle against the horror. But for the daughter of Ozma she had a _slight_ problem with spells.

All of them had a huge range.

Well not all of them but a good majority of her heavy hitting spells took up a large space when she cast them. Which meant lots of problems if they face the horror in some tight or limited space. The last thing she wanted was unknowingly hurting her siblings because of her spells.

Well she could always go with her ability to transform.

That was something that definitely did not take up any space and was something that did not take up too much to time to do as well to boot.

But then what animal was she going to be then if went that path?

A tiger?, A ape?, a giant snake?

Those where but a few beast she could turn into to. Nora had a wide verity of animals she could shift into, ranging from aquatic life to all the way to avian. And with a little magic she could make her claws magical.

But than what animal still?

...

...

...

"Gah! Oh why does it have to be so hard to find a good animal" Nora bemoaned.

"What animal?" Ruby asked.

"Oh hey Ruby"

"Hi Nora"

...

...

...

"GAH!" Nora cried out as she accidentally fell off the tree and onto the little reaper.

"Oof ... Nora, please get off of me" Ruby begged as frantically tried to get the larger girl off of her.

"Sorry, Sorry" Nora apologized, quickly getting off Ruby. "Gezz Ruby, you almost gave me a heart attack there. What in blazes are you going here anyway?"

"Well I was just walking zwei when I saw you and I wanted to say hi" Ruby answered.

"Zwei?"

"Oh yeah. Zwei come here" Ruby called out. Seconds later a large blur zoomed towards the two girls before coming to an abrupt stop. Kicking up small dust storm. Nora coughed a bit as she used a some magic to blow the wind away.

And in front of her stood Zwei.

A black-headed tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi with gray eyes and a bobbed tail at the end. Around his neck was a red collar with a gold pendant bearing a vertical black bone and two black dots on either side.

...

"AAWWWW" Nora gasp as she scoped up the corgi. "Whose's a good boy, you are, you are" Nora teased, the corgi barking happily in response to the new attention.

She would've continued teasing the adorable corgi until a loud cough from Ruby snapped her out of it.

"Eh eh, sorry about that" Nora apologized, handing zwei back to Ruby.

"No prob Nora. It isn't the first someone acted like that around zwei" Ruby said, taking her dog back. "Still, what were you muttering back there anyway, something about spells and animals?"

"Oh ... ugh ... well" Nora said, trying to come up with an answer.

"Oh! Is it for a magic show or something?" Ruby asked.

"Ughh ... Yeah! There's a magic show coming up and I was thinking on what to do" agreed Nora with Ruby's statement.

"Neat, what is it?"

"Oh well that'll be spoilers Ruby"

"Oh come on Nora, please, please, please, pretty please!" Ruby begged.

Seeing that the ginger haired girl wasn't budging the young reaper had no choice but to pull out her secret weapon, puppy eye technique.

Cracks were forming, oh Ruby Rose could see them forming. _"Now just add a little bit more"._ She added some tears, and then ... Nora cracked.

Oh it was so great to be able to cry on command,

"Its ... it's an animal trick" Nora caved in.

"Ohohoh what type of animal trick is it!?"

"Transformation" drawled out Nora.

...

"... That ... sounds so, AWESOME!" said Ruby. Her eyes practically sparkling in excitement at the words coming out of Nora. "But how would that work?"

"Trade secrets there Ruby" Nora said quickly while attempting to give no room for argue tone too.

"Awwwww" Ruby whined.

"Still, where is this show held anyway Nora?"

"Ugh why at my college silly. The local magician club is hosting it" lied Nora.

"Can I come?"

"Sure, I text when the times comes" Nora gritted it out.

"Neat. Well, I think me and zwei still have a walk to finish. I'll leave you to your thought Nora, see you later" Ruby waved as she and her dog went back to their walk. Leaving Nora to her own thoughts.

...

...

"~sigh~ Great, now how the hell do I make a club" Nora wondered.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, LOCAL GYM**

* * *

Pyrrha was strong.

That was something she had known for a very long time. Ever since she could have remembered there was very little that she couldn't do if she put herself to the task. Her own siblings knew of this as well, even back at the orphanage the young red haired girl was always one step ahead of them one way or how.

And because of that not one bully ever dared to pick on someone when in her presence.

But that was a long time ago nonetheless. Things had certainly been much much better since their father had adopted them. But that didn't mean Pyrrha had gotten weak. Ever since they had begun their magical training her own prodigy skills once again came up.

At first understanding magic itself and learning it utilize it was a somewhat of a hassle. But once that part was over the rest came easily to her. Sure there were some times it was challenging but those never really last long.

So it wasn't too long till she came out ahead over the rest of her siblings once more.

But even with all her skills there was still doubt.

Sure they have fought against the supernatural before, it certainly wasn't there first time doing it. Brothers know how many time they've got into some fights with the supernatural. But this time, this time it was different, very different.

The creatures they had fought were always things that they could've handled on themselves, never once had they fought something they did not know if they could've handled.

And to be honest, Pyrrha had a sneaking suspension their father had in some way watched over them whenever they entered combat. Though that may be her own paranoia speaking.

Still ... this was ... this was something new, something they had never faced before. For the first time they will be something they had never encountered before, and that brought worry for her.

As well as excitement.

A small, very small, part of her felt ... giddy, if you can say that, about the upcoming battle. She always loved a good challenge whenever the chance arouse, it didn't matter what field it was as long as it pushed her beyond, and this situation was no different.

But with it came a sense of personal disgust.

 _"What are you thinking Pyrrha, this a serious issue here. Not some kind of ball game"_ Lambasted Pyrrha to herself.

This not a game but a serious matter, they were going to fight against something they never faced before, something both extremely dangerous and unknown. The chance any of them could be hurt was very real ...

and so was death.

and that scared her

She loved her siblings greatly, and who else? Not a real sibling for sure.

Even back at the orphanage it was clear that she greatly cared for her little siblings too.

After all, she did have to take care of them.

Who else took care of Nora when she had a nightmare? Who else had to make sure somebody did not try to pick on Ren? Who else had to cheer up Jaune when somebody said mean things about him?

All her, she had to be the one who did it all. Nobody else certainly did nor had they even offer to help to begin with, it just her and her alone. Even after their new lives that mentality she wore never truly left, even to this day she never stopped dotting or worrying about them.

And because of they she was scared.

So in the end she was worried, excited, and scared about fighting this monster. A terrible combination to have before heading off to battle.

"Come on Pyrrha get a grip together" she muttered to herself. Ceasing her current task of lifting a weight.

"Look, you already made the promise of agreeing to this, you can't back out of it now" she said to herself. "Jaune, Ren, Nora, there all counting on you to be there with them."

...

...

...

Taking a deep breath she decided to stop for today. Placing the weights back to their respective place she entered the locker rooms before leaving the gym in her normal causal clothing.

The rush of cool Autumn air on her face greeted her as she began her walk back home and on the way allowed her to mind to wonder once more. The feelings were still there unfortunately and as much as she tried she could not will them to cease.

And because of that she did not see who she was bumping into

"Oof" she said as her head bumped into another's. Rubbing her head her she looked at who she bumped into, only to be surprised.

It was Blake.

"Blake!, what are you doing here?" Pyrrha asked in surprise. This was the last place she thought she would see the disguised cat faunus.

"Uh? Oh um, just ... walking about" Blake replied dully.

"But why here? I thought you were still at beacon?"

"~sigh~ It's ... it's kinda of longish story" sighed Blake.

"Well I got nothing to do" Pyrrha replied.

"Well ... to begin with a normal day until ruby barged into our dorms. And there ... she brought a _monster_ " hissed Blake as the end.

"A ... monster?"

"A mutt, specifically a corgi" Blake explained.

"I don't see the problem?"

"Besides it being against school policy ... I don't like dogs, _very_ much" Blake cleared up.

"Uh hu, so why didn't you just explain that to Ruby"

"Don't you think I haven't tried? ~sigh~ The only reprise is that ruby will be taking the mutt back before midnight. And since the mutt was still in my room I decided to leave. I'd figure why not hang out at your place, well at least that was my original plan before I realize nobody was there" Blake explained.

...

"... If you want we can go back ... I can make a cup of coffee as well" offered Pyrrha.

"Coffee sounds nice" agreed Blake.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Here you go Blake, one steaming cup of coffee" Pyrrha offered. Placing a hot cup of coffee near the huntress.

"Thanks" taking the cup Blake blew on it a bit before drinking it.

...

"... So, is there something you want to talk about?" Blake asked, eyeing the young champion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you kinda have to look, like you want to ask about something" Blake explained.

"Oh..."

"So ... what is it?" Blake asked.

...

"Well ... I was wondering ... have you ever made hard decisions Blake" the young champion asked.

"Hm? What do you mean Pyrrha?"

"Well have you ever made decisions ... decisions that you felt ... worried about? Like have you felt worried about something and you wonder if what you did was right?"

...

"... Is everything alright Pyrrha. Something wrong?" Blake asked, eyeing Pyrrha with a worried look to her face.

"What ... n-no of course not, you must be crazy hehehe" awkwardly laughed Pyrrha. Rubbing the back of her head.

...

"..."

...

"Umm ... well let's say some ... stuff came up in the family and well ..." trialed off Pyrrha.

Blake stared at Pyrrha's eyes. The fear and worry on her face was clearly evident on the red haired girls face. Something was definitely eating at her and it was showing. Normally Blake shouldn't be the one offering advice, by all accounts this seemed to be a personal family matter and she shouldn't interfere.

But Pyrrha wanted her ... or at least somebody she trusted advice. Blake sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I guess you can say I have. There were moments in my life that I've, questioned my choices. Wondering if they were the right or if they were wrong" said Blake.

Pyrrha was silent

"I won't lie that such thoughts have ... consumed a large portion of my personal time and more than once I've stayed up for long periods of time because of it."

"Do you, do you regret your choices?"

"Sometimes and sometimes not" answered Blake "The best I can do is hope things turn out alright. If not ... well than it'll be my job to fix it. My choices, my mistakes, and I'll need to fix them if they are" softly explained Blake. Placing the cup of coffee on the table she stared once more at Pyrrha, whose face now looked to be deep in thought.

...

...

...

"Just ... just think on what I said Pyrrha. You don't need to respond" Blake advised. Getting up from her seat she gave the Magier one more look before bidding her a good evening, heading home for the day.

...

"Blake" Pyrrha called out.

"Hm?"

"... Thank you"

...

"Hey, that what friends are for. Right?"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD, LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Jaune felt weak

Though not all the time did he feel like he was weak. Plenty of times he understood his strengths. But for good portion he always felt his strength & skill was ... inadequate to say the least.

Even though he could remember the similes and thankful looks his siblings gave when he and Pyrrha came it was there laid the problem.

He had to get others to help him, putting them in a position in which they could be harmed or else.

And that brought great frustration to him.

He did not want his loved ones to be put in harms way. He should've been able to deal with anyone by himself, not put others in the way of harm. He wanted to be the fearless leader his little sis always boosted about.

And back then the only way that seemed possible was too become a hunter.

Only for his father to refuse so.

And that ... that was painful for him. While Ozma may have taught them various spells and incantation to make it up the feeling never truly left.

Because in the end he did not wanted to be a doctor or a civilian

He wanted to be a huntsman

A hero

And now ... now he had the chance to prove it.

* * *

 **Ugghh here you go everyone the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, writer's block caused this. Also sorry if this was short I promise it would not be so in the later chapters.**

 **But to make it up here are some omakes**

 **Leave a like and review if you enjoyed it (please, I need as much as I can get, this poor robot need all he can get)**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1: First Date**

* * *

Coming towards the Magier household was a young male that was around 20 or so age. He rang the doorbell as he waited for his date. A few moments the door finally opened as Nora herself was there to greet her boyfriend.

"Oh, you look good" complemented the boyfriend.

"Thank you" Nora replied.

Until the door fully opened and Ozpin popped out to greet the man.

"Hheeyy ..." Ozpin greeted "... so your the guy taking out my little girl aren't you huh?"

"Yep"

...

"Huh ... hey why don't you take my new car"" Ozpin offered placing the keys in front of the boyfriend.

"Thanks pops" the boyfriend thanked.

"Go ahead sweetie" said Ozpin as Nora went along with her boyfriend before giving one last wave.

As the car began to start up Ozpin's face became to adopt a more serious look. Pulling out his scroll it showed a GPS with the car's location on it.

xxx Movies Theater xxx

In the stands the boyfriend's arms were wrapped around Nora as the two of them looked to be watching some kind of scary movie of sorts.

A somewhat smug look was on his face as his ears picked up the sound of somebody loudly slurping not too far from him. Turning his head his skin turned chalk white as he saw who it was.

Ozpin was staring right at him with dad anger. A bucket of popcorn in one hand and a cup of soda in other as he continued to slurp loudly.

The boyfriend quickly pulled his arms off of Nora.

xxx Carnival xxx

The scene shifted to a carnival as Ozpin's new car was parked not too far away from it.

Close to a stand the Nora and her boyfriend were currently competing in a game of sorts. Right now the boyfriend was in the lead until the he finally hit the mark earning a sound of joy from Nora as the boyfriend picked which prize he wanted.

The man in the stand went over and handed the boyfriend a large fuzzy blue toy. But pulling the toy away revealed Ozpin's face. Giving the same dad anger from before.

The boyfriend gulped as Nora went in and gave him a big hug. Before he gently pushed her away.

"I thought so" mouthed Ozpin.

xxx

Taking the car the boyfriend took Nora to a little place he knew she would greatly love.

Completely ignorant of the military grade bullhead tailing after them

Eventually the car reached a large hill with a great view of the city below.

"The favorite spot for my favorite girl" said the boyfriend. Wrapping one arm around Nora. The two slowly closed onto each other ready to kiss.

Until the sound of a bullhead got the boyfriends attention. His eyes widen in fear.

It was Ozpin. holding onto a ladder tied onto the the military grade bullhead. All weapons armed and pointed right at the boyfriend.

"You messing with the wrong daddy!" Ozpin roared. Making a slicing motion with his finger.

"I'm taking you back to your dad" said the boyfriend. Ignoring her indigent cries, taking her back the boyfriend drove once more. Desperately trying to ignore the roar bullhead not too far away from them.

The two of them quickly drove back to Nora's home. The door opened to show Ozpin as Nora marched inside, clearly upset.

"Back so soon?" Ozpin asked as the boyfriend gave the keys back to him.

"Here you go sir"

Ozpin merely gave a dark simile back.

Causing the boy to quickly leave the house.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Girlfriend**

* * *

"Tell me cinder, what do you think about this" asked Salem. Handing the dark maiden a picture.

"Umm, its just a picture of a girl ma'am"

"Exactly! A ... _fifthly_ girl that dares to date my sweet little sunflower!" the witch growled.

"Umm ... sunflower?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, my poor baby boy" Salem said.

"Wait wait wait, you have a son-"

"Two sons, and two daughters" Salem corrected.

"Still, what about the whole ... Ozma thing?"

"Oh it seemed that one of my children did live and they are her descendants" Salem explained.

"Oh ... congratulations I guess?"

"Thank you. But still, what do you think about this girl" Salem ordered.

"Well she seems, plain" Cinder admitted. The women didn't look odd or anything, she wasn't the prettiest but neither was she the ugliest. Just a normal looking girl.

"Exactly, there laid the problem cinder" Salem exclaimed. "She's too plain, just look at those hips! They aren't worthy to bear my son's children! And those _breast,_ How does she hope to please my little sunflower."

"Are you sure you aren't being a bit ... prejudice?"

"Of course not cinder, your being ridiculous" Salem waved off "Still, I can't let such she a women bear my son's seed. What he needs is women who can provide, a women how is mature, a women ..."

The grimm witch grew quite. Her body going completely still for a few moments.

...

...

...

" _Cinder dear_ " purred Salem "Your still _single_ correct?"

"Y-Yes" cinder replied. A worried feeling formed in her stomach as her mistress began to walked up to her. The witch's crimson eyes stared at the dark maiden.

Before groping her boobs.

"Hmm, nice and round. Perky too ... and no unsmooth skin I can feel" Salem observed. Ignoring the surprise cries from cinder.

She than groped cinder's ass

"Frim ... yet soft. Nice and big too" Salem added.

"M-Mistress" cinder cried out.

"Cinder dear, are you interested in young blonde hair, blue eyed men. Specially my son by any chance?" Salem inquired.

"I-I-I don't think this would be wise my mistress"

...

"... Oh? And why is that cinder? Is my son _**inadequate**_ for you?" Salem asked calmly. Her eyes glowing more intensely than before.

Cinder didn't need to be a physic to see the various ways she could die in the next few seconds. Quickly forming her response.

"My lady you have to understand that I am now a maiden. Not only that but Ozpin's faction knows this as well, well maybe not to the same extent but nevertheless, which means that if I were to become you son's wife I would be putting in a dangerous if not deadly situation.

Not only that but if anyone were to find out of my past or current dealings with the criminal underworld than that would spell great ruin for son's good name and prestige too.

Plus with my current association could put him in harms way" explained Cinder.

...

...

...

"... You do make some good points cinder" Salem mused as the fall maiden breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, than I have another task for you. I want you to make sure this relationship ends, **now.** Not only that but I also want you pair my son with women who meet my requirements.

They must be mature, both in mind and _body._ Second, I want them with hips capable of bearing multiple children at a time. Third, I want nothing more than pure love and adoration from them when they date my son. Finally, while not required I would greatly prefer, that the women is a faunus ... particularly a rabbit faunus" Salem listed off.

...

"Is that all my lady?"

"Yes, you may now leave" Salem waved off.

Taking a deep sigh Cinder gave her mistress a bow before leaving. Getting her scroll out she had just begun calling Emerald before Salem called once more.

"Oh, I'm also ok with more women, the more the merrier!"


	9. Chapter 9 Battle Part I

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **marcialhd: Thanks for the review of the omakes, you can thank austin for them. As for the other don't worry this chapter will be remedying that my friend. Once again, Austin my friend Austin**

 **Austin: No prob man and thanks for the options I'll be sure to add at least one in the next chapter.**

 **Greer123: Thanks man and interesting omake idea there.**

 **Leave a like and a review if you like it.**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

It was early morning in the kingdom of Vale. The streets were crowded with dozens of people. Each one going off to their own destination.

The cool morning wind brushed against the frames of JNPR, who were walking through the vast crowd of people in their way.

"So, whose's idea was it for us to get up in the crack ass dawn of morning. Trudging through a literal sea of people" Nora grumbled. Shoving some people who were a little to close for her liking.

"Hey look I'm sorry alright Nora. How was I suppose to know there would be some many people. It's a weekend for brother's sake" Jaune apologized.

"Still ..."

"Look, I'll buy you a cup of coffee later. The diner place" he offered to his sister.

...

"Extra large size and your forgiven" Nora muttered back.

"Still Jaune, how are we hoping to find the horror here?" Ren asked. "I mean I how are going to find one spirit when there are so many people around here?"

"Well that's its actually simple Ren, we just have to look at the pattern" Jaune explained.

"Pattern?" asked Nora.

"Yeah, me and Pyrrha were talking about and well ... I think sis can explain it better" Jaune said.

Nora and Ren turned their attention towards the elder sibling.

"Well, I was doing some searching about the locations on the murder and I began to saw a pattern forming. All the killings took place in only two places. The commercial and residential district. Not only that but it seemed that the horror alternated between these two place per kill. So after one kill in the residential district the horror will switch over to the commercial district for the next one" explained Pyrrha.

"And the last death was in the residential district, meaning ..." drawled Ren.

"... Meaning that the next killing will be here" Nora finished.

"Exactly"

"But that doesn't explain how do we find it. I mean are going to be searching ever nook and cranny for this spirit or something?" Nora asked.

"Of course not Nora ..." said Jaune "... which come in my plan."

Pulling out from his pocket he showed his siblings what he had brought with them to aid them in the search.

"A ... marker?"

"Not just any marker my dear little sister ... magical one" Jaune explained

...

...

"... I don't get it?"

"~sigh~, Nora do you remember the lessons dad told us on spirits? About what they give off?" Jaune asked.

"Um ... was about how they release bits of aura?"

"Your some what correct, dad also told us they emit both traces of aura but another thing ... ectoplasm. And going over dad's few grimoires he still has around I found a neat little rune that can help us detect them" Jaune explained proudly.

"Wait seriously!?"

"Mm hm. All I need to do is place them around a few places and let them do all the work" said Jaune.

"Great, so where are where drawing them?"

"... Well ... umm ... in the most ... isolated places" Jaune drawled out.

...

"What"

"Ok so that part I didn't really work out and these runes kinda have a limited range. So I was hoping if we could draw them over ... isolated looking places" said Jaune. Laughing awkwardly at the end a bit.

...

...

...

"You know what ... I'm too tired for this. Let's just get this over with" Nora resigned.

Jaune could only awkwardly laugh.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, RWBY DORM**

* * *

"You know sis if you wanted to cut a hole into the floor there are better ways then walking in circles" Yang advised as she eyed her sister. Ruby had been pacing for quite some time now, while the exact time was forgotten it was around the morning when it started.

"What do you mean Yang?"

Instead of replying the blonde brawler merely pointed at the ground ... and the skid marks starting to form.

"Epp!" Ruby cried out in surprise. Jumping off and onto her bed. "Why didn't you tell me I was doing that!"

"Eh, I thought it would be more interesting who would win, your feet or the floor board" Yang replied.

"Yang!"

"Still, what's with all the pacing? Worrying about lady killer" Yang asked/teased

"O-Of course not sis, why would you say that!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Answer the question first"

"Mmmm, well ... I was thinking about Jaune, and all his sibling mind you, and how they have been acting" Ruby explained.

"What do you mean sis"

'Well, Blake told me when she got back Pyrrha was acting odd when they were hanging out. Something about fear" Ruby said.

"Maybe she is dealing with some kind of issue?" Yang offered.

"Mm I don't know. Because you did say that Ren was also acting odd. Something about porn I think?"

"Oh yeahhh ..." remembered yang "... note to self, see if Blake is willing to lend one of her books to Ren."

"Doubt it" Ruby commented.

"Hey it won't hurt to try" Yang replied.

Ruby merely grunted at that.

"Still, not only that but Nora ... Nora acted rather funnily" Ruby added.

"I mean Nora is a funny person. I don't see the problem there?"

"No, I mean she was acting ... well she was acting odder than normal. It was like, like she was trying to hide something" Ruby wondered.

Seeing the worried look on her litter sister's face she placed the scroll still in her hands onto the side of her bed. "Could you go into better detail about this ... odd acting sis?"

"Well Nora seemed to be ... lying, I guess you can say. There were like pauses then and there so often when we were talking. It was like she was trying to hide something" Ruby theorized.

"Maybe something happened and they she doesn't want talk about Ruby" Yang offered.

Ruby shook her head at the statement, "I don't think so Yang, something just doesn't feel right-"

Before Ruby could finish her sentence the door to their dorm clicked as it opened to show Weiss and Blake entering in. With the two of them carry bags.

"Were back with the ... food?" said Blake, walking into the scene before her.

"Ugh ... did we barge into something here?"

"Pfft nah you didn't Blake. Me and Ruby were just talking about JNPR" Yang waved off.

"What about them?" Weiss asked.

"Ruby here thinks that something bad may be going off with them" Yang explained.

"What do you mean by 'bad'?" Blake asked, placing the bags on the table. Instead of replying Yang pointed her thumb at the young reaper.

"Oh ugh umm ... well, I was thinking about some of the things you guys said about JNPR a bit. Specifically about what Yang and Blake said" began Ruby.

"And well it just seems that they are all acting odd. Almost like they were trying to hide something from us ... and I'm just worried for them" Ruby said.

"Maybe it's a personal issue that they don't want talk about" Weiss offered.

"I know that's an option ... but, but I can't stop thinking about what Blake said about her time with Pyrrha a little while ago" Ruby argued. looking at said cat faunus.

"Blake, you said that something was eating Pyrrha on the inside. Something about a choice?"

"... Well, Pyrrha was acting a bit odd when I was talking about her" Blake admitted.

"And what did she say" Ruby pressed.

"She said that she was worried about her choices. Almost like she was regretting them and was wondering if they were the right ones" explained Blake. "But didn't I tell you this already Ruby."

"Yeah but you told nobody else. But still, doesn't this seem at least a bit odd for all of you. I mean we all hanged out with them all the time and yet doesn't this seem odd? Never before did they act like this, it's almost like they were trying to hide something and they don't want us to know" Ruby argued.

...

...

"It's a possibility" spoke Weiss

"See! Weiss agrees with me!"

"I said that it was a possibility you dunce" berated Weiss.

"Eheh, well better than nothing before" muttered Ruby to herself.

"Still ... " sighed Weiss "... The chances of them going through all of this just to hide something just seems so unlikely too. However, you, admittedly, make _some_ strong points. From what you are saying they did seem to be acting rather oddly from there normal routine."

"So there must be something wrong going on with them!"

" _IF_ ruby _if._ It's large assumptions to assume that what you said is true. There's a lot of things we don't know, the last thing we would want is making a mistake based on false assumptions" Weiss exclaimed.

...

"~sigh~ Just give them time Ruby, you can't just rush in all the time. Sometimes a bit of patience can go a long way in helping them. Ok?" Weiss advised.

Ruby could only nod her her down at the response. It was not the one she was hoping to hear ... but it wasn't one that she didn't want hear either. So she'll take as a victory.

"... Ok Weiss" Ruby gave in, before hugging the girl "thanks for believing in me though."

"Mm hm" replied Weiss.

...

...

...

"Ruby, unhand me now" Weiss ordered

"Not until you give the super secret BFF signal I showed" Ruby replied

"... Please tell me your kidding"

"Nope" Ruby said. Emphasis on the P.

...

"Well at least now I know this was a good investment" Weiss sighed. Pulling out a water spray bottle she didn't give the young reaper time to react before pulling it.

"Gah! What is that" Ruby cried out in shock.

"A spray bottle, I figured it would be a good investment" Weiss explained as she continued to use it.

"NO GAH, stop it, stop it Weiss. Blake! Help me, hiss for me my comrade HISS!" Ruby cried out.

...

"Hiss ... Hiss ... Hiss" Blake said in a dull tone.

"Not helping!"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"So does _this_ look like an isolated place sis?" asked Nora.

"Well nobody is looking at us so I guess that must be a plus somewhat" Pyrrha replied.

The two girls were currently in a abandoned looking ally way. So far the two of them couldn't see anyone else besides themselves.

"Still, it's not too far from the main streets though" said Nora.

"I mean this place looks like nobody had been here for a long time though" argued pyrrha.

"Yeah I guess" Nora agreed. Pulling out a marker from her pant she began drawing the rune on a nearby brick wall. It did not take much time till the young Magier was finished with her part.

"There, that should do it" she said. Placing the marker away.

"So where too next then Nora?" asked Pyrrha.

"Mm I guess whatever we find" muttered Nora as she let out a loud yawn.

"You ok Nora?"

"As much as you can be ok when you try to make a magic club" muttered Nora.

"Club?"

"Yeah ... I may have accidentally told Ruby that there would be a magic show hosted at college ... by the still nonexistent magic club" explained Nora.

"Why did you say th-"

"I didn't know what alright"

...

...

"You want to grab a cup of coffee Nora" Pyrrha offered.

"... Yes please"

xxx

The smell of roasted coffee beans entered the orange haired girls nose. As she took in the heavenly smell.

"So, mind telling me the whole story now Nora?" asked Pyrrha with her own cup of coffee.

"Well ... yesterday when I was thinking about what spells to choose to fight the horror and I had accidentally bumped into Ruby. And well, she may have overheard some of the words I said. So I may or may not have made up some lies that may or may have not worked" Nora explained.

"Oohh I see now" understood Pyrrha.

"Yeah, not my best moment I admit"

...

...

"So is that whats got so worry about than Nora. Trying to make a new club?"

"Kinda of, bbuuttt not all of it. ~sigh~ Pyrrha ... do you think what we are doing ... what we are doing is a mistake?" asked Nora.

"What do you mean Nora?"

"I mean all this lying to our friends. Like I know that dad told us that we shouldn't tell people about the supernatural and all of that. But I also know that we made a promise to fight this beast on ourselves, and yet all this lying ... it doesn't feel right you know. I mean they are our friends, the closest ones yet too" Nora explained.

Pyrrha could only grimaced at her younger sisters words as she formed her response. She couldn't help but think back on her little chat with Blake just yesterday ago ... and the level of trust she gave to her.

It was hard finding friends if you were a Magier. When your father was not only the headmaster of Beacon academy but also one of the few people with power & influence not just in Vale but also in various kingdoms, it was hard to find honest friends.

So when team RWBY came into their lives and in general did not care about their father or that they were his children, it was cherished feeling.

And because of that she could understand the hesitancy of lying to them. Still though, they did make a promise to not only defeat this horror by themselves but also keep knowledge about the supernatural to a bare minimal.

"... Nora, I understand what you mean. And trust me I don't this either, but we made a promise Nora. To both Father and Jaune, we can't break that. Look Nora ... just have a little faith sis, I promise you things will turn out alright" assured Pyrrha.

Placing a her hand on top of Nora's, she gave her an assuring simile.

"... Promise?"

"Promise"

xxx Elsewhere xxx

Among the various sprawling towers and tall buildings that made up the commercial district of Vale one could see two birds on the roof of one of these buildings. Now normally nobody would really care much for two random birds, that was of course if did not see there eyes.

Because the last time anyone checked birds did not have azure and pink colored eyes.

"Jaune"

"Yes Ren?"

"Why are we still in our bird forms still?"

"Because I still don't trust that wired man to be gone yet Ren"

"You mean the person that was confused why two grown men were huddled over in a ally way as they drew something on the wall?"

"... Well when you put it like that Ren ..." Jaune muttered to himself.

"~sigh~ Let's just turn back already Jaune. Nobody is looking anyway" Ren requested.

"Fine" said Jaune.

A cloud of smoke enveloped the two boys before fading away, revealing their true human forms.

Ren began stretching his limbs, bones cracking a bit as he stretched. "See, was that so hard Jaune?"

Said blonde merely grumbled to himself, refusing to speak back.

"So ... do you think we should call Nora and Pyrrha yet? It getting close to the evening now" asked Ren.

"Yeah, I guess your right there" agreed Jaune. Pulling out his scroll Jaune pressed Pyrrha's number, a few seconds passed before she answered. The call itself wasn't long a few minutes at most.

"... uh hu ... got it ... alright, we'll meet you there in a moment. Love you too sis" ended Jaune as he shut off his phone.

"So what did she say?"

"She said we should meet her and Nora back at the main park. They'll be buying lunch" replied Jaune.

Ren merely nodded, taking a deep breath the black haired boy took a single breath before pushing himself off the roof, his brother soon following after him. Before the two of them hit the ground a gust of wind swirled around the soles of there feet. Quickly slowing down there descent to mere halt as they touch the ground without harm.

"Ahh I love that spell so much" Jaune commented as he and Ren quickly entered the now growing crowd. Beginning there way towards their destination.

xxx

"... You ok Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Hm? What do you mean Ren?"

"Well you got that look again Jaune. The 'I am in deep thought' look" Ren explained.

Jaune snorted at the statement ... though he could not say his little brother was wrong. Ren was always the more perceptive among them in the family, just one of his little quirks.

"You know just ... thinking" Jaune said.

"About what?"

"~sigh~ Just thinking about our upcoming fight with the horror. Wondering what spells to use and so on ..." explained Jaune.

"Hm" grunted back Ren.

...

...

...

"... Jaune, about our upcoming battle ... do you think we can beat this beast?"

"I'm certain of it Ren, I mean with all three of us working together I doubt that horror can win" Jaune said.

"Your quite confident there Jaune"

"I mean how could I not be, this is like first time we have a chance to prove father that we aren't children" said Jaune.

"... Still holding on that dream of being a huntsmen you still are" Ren muttered more to himself than to Jaune.

"Heh hey don't be me, Nora was the one who came up with it first of all" Jaune laughed.

"Indeed, but you were the one who kept holding on it all this time" Ren replied.

"Yeah ... I admit I do. But I just can't help Ren, being a hunter ... being a hunter _is_ my dream Ren. It's what I want to be" Jaune admitted.

"But look how old you are now Jaune. You and I both know that hunters start their training at 9 ... not 19" argued Ren.

"Well good thing I have magic than" replied Jaune.

"Yeah but your aura is still not unlocked. And you know dad won't allow anyone to unlock unless it's an emergency" Ren stated plainly.

"Ok are you just going to be squashing every argument I'm going to say now?" asked a now semi-ly annoyed Jaune.

Ren shock his head," I'm not Jaune, you know that isn't me. It's just that I'm worried, I know this battle means a lot to you Jaune ... I just don't want you to willingly run into trouble head first like you usually do. This serious, the chance of getting hurt if not dying is very real, and I'm worried if you fully understood that Jaune."

...

 _"Good old Ren to care for everybody in the family"_ softly thought Jaune. He won't lie that a least a part of him felt a bit annoyed with the overbearing attitude his little brother was giving him, he got enough from Pyrrha already. But he could understand where the worry was coming from ... and the stubbornest part too.

However, Ren sometimes forgot was that he wasn't the only one who was perceptive, he could see the real reason. He was worried, worried whether the choice he made was the right one.

A mental sigh escaped from Jaune. He will acknowledge that his choice had definitely felt selfish. But what other way did he had? This was the first time in a very long time that a true opportunity aroused for him, to finally become a hunter and not be weak.

He hated being weak, hated being picked on, hated being unable to do anything when things start to get worse.

But most of all

he hated that he need to relay on others. To force himself to take time from other people, time that could have been used to improve their own lives, for his own needs and desires.

...

"Ren, I know that what we're about to is worrying if not terrifying. But this is our chance to show father who we are and what we are not. We aren't some kind of delicate object that'll break at the slightest gust of wind. We're people, people who can think, who can act, who can give love/hate and so much more. But most importantly of all ... we can decisions ... for ourselves, and that is something we have show father."

...

...

...

"... You always knew how make a good speech" Ren commented.

"Heh, old charm of mine you can say" Jaune laughed.

"... ~sigh~ Alright, I recede my previous statement. Just ... be careful alright Jaune, Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, THE NEXT DAY, LATER IN THE NIGHT**

* * *

The moon shone high in the midnight sky. It was clear night as no clouds covered the night sky. In the Magier lights could still be seen as a few members of the Magier family was still up.

In one of these room Jaune could be seen in his room. A nearby lamp was the only thing that illuminated the entire room. Right now the man was just finishing up the last bit of work for school before heading off to bed, his father and two sisters were already in bed. As well as taking a few looks at the small rune on his desk, it was connected to the rest of the runes that covered the commercial district. Should it go off than that meant the horror was there.

Unfortunately for him the rune had yet to go off, still remaining silent and inert as before.

 _"~sigh~ Looks like nothing yet still ... man this thing is patient"_ thought Jaune as took one more look at the rune. Giving a sigh he closed his laptop before getting up to head towards the bathroom.

Until the rune glowed and began shaking.

With a burst of speed Jaune snatched the rune before stuffing it into his pocket. Quickly he ran over to the room nearest to him, in this case Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, wake up Pyrrha" hissed out Jaune as he busted out of the door.

"Mm ... Jaune ... ah, can please close the door" muttered pyrrha.

"The rune sis, the rune is working, the horror is there" replied Jaune.

"Wait what! Really!" Pyrrha asked as any tiredness from before was now gone. Instead of replying Jaune merely showed her the rune. Quickly the eldest siblings got dressed up as Jaune went to go get his other siblings.

It did not take long for the blonde to wake up the rest of his siblings and for all of them to get dressed. Taking extra precaution to avoid awaking their father. Soon the four conveyed to the family's dining table where to began their discussion of the plan.

"So where is it Jaune, where is this horror?" asked Nora.

"Well ... looks like ... looks like it's on the edge of the commercial district, closer to the industrial district" Jaune informed.

"Well than what are we waiting for, let's kill this beast" Nora grinned. Magic started to form around her hands in response to her excitement.

"Yeah, lets" Jaune agreed. With a stroke of magic an flash of light a fairly standard looking blade appeared in his hands. The magic that formed it could be felt as it hum with energy.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

Lucky for the Magier family the streets of the commercial district were in general rather sparse with any sort of cars in the area. Most of everyone having left home long ago save for the few 24 Hours shops then and there.

So parking space was no longer an issue for them, much to Nora's delight as she was the one who was driving.

Getting off from the car the four of them followed Jaune as he lead them to where the rune showed. As they got nearer to the location the rune began to glow even more brightly till it finally stopped, signifying they have reached the destination.

"... A ... Factory?" said Nora aloud.

"It looks abandoned" commented Pyrrha.

"But it seems rather odd for one to be in the commercial district ..." said Jaune

"I don't know about that Jaune, I mean in class they did tell us that the industrial district used to be bigger" add Ren. "So it wouldn't be too much a stretch to say a few abandoned buildings still lay around."

"I guess so" Jaune agreed.

"Nevertheless, our target is here guys. Keep your guard up and don't assume anything" Jaune warned, the sword once again materializing.

For Nora her hands began to glow pink as dark cloud surrounded them, little arcs of lighting sparking off.

For Pyrrha a sword and shield formed in her hands.

For Ren, the wind around them began to swirl, picking up pace very quickly before concentrating into his hands. Forming two daggers made of wind.

"Pyrrha, armor" Jaune ordered.

The red head gave nod, stabbing her sword into the ground she took a deep breath. Outstretching her hand. Purplish magic came outward, spreading not just only across her body but her siblings too. A familiar weight materialized as **mage armor(1)** did it's thing.

"Good, now let's get going" said Jaune going towards the the door. When he pulled on the door it did not budge, pulling it a few more times just to check.

It was locked

 _"No problem though"_

Purple energy came from the palm of his hand as it snaked over to the pad. A few seconds later and a resounding click could be heard. A single tug the door opened.

xxx

Cold, Dark, and somewhat musky.

That was the room they had entered and it was best description for it too. This placed both looked and smelled like it has seen better days ... much better days. Still the four siblings pressed on.

At first the darkness was bit of a problem for them. But with a quick wave of the hand and a bit of magic the room flared to life with blue tint for their eyes.

...

"See anything yet anyone?" Jaune whispered.

"No"

"Nope"

"Uh uh"

...

It wasn't long till the group reached the main assembly line of the factory. Sprawled across the room were bits of concrete, steel, and broken assembly parts that were scattered about.

 _"Hm ... still nothing yet ... could the horror have fled?"_ wondered Jaune as the he and his siblings suryved the area. _"No, if it did than the rune should've notified me. Than where is it?"_

...

...

*CREEK*

A eyes turned towards the source, magic inside of them gathering and ready to be released at a moments noticed. Minutes passed as none of them dared to move, eyes targeting anything that even looked like it could move.

...

...

...

"... Must have been a rat or something" whispered Jaune.

"Yeah ... must have bee-" said Pyrrha as sht turned to face her brother. Eyes widening in horror and shock.

"- Jaune! Dodge!" she screamed. Throw the palm of her hand open as an invisible wave of force slammed into Jaune, throwing him onto the ground, and just missing the pairs of claws that were inches away from his neck.

The air rippled as to the naked eye it looked as if it was peeling back, revealing the horror previously hidden.

The beast let out a inhuman roar, it's attention now on Pyrrha for denying it's kill.

The beast leapt with superhuman speed, to Pyrrha at least, at the red head. It was a miracle on itself that she was able to bring her shield up in time.

The moment the claws came into contact with her shield her knees instantly buckled. A gasp of shock escaped her mouth from the sheer strength. With desperation fueling her the women uttered but a single verse, pushing as much magic into the spell as possible.

In an instant the young girl's face was covered in a fine pattern of golden scales in a shining radiance. The scales soon fade the radiance does not. Her muscles bulged out, her veins glowed with an almost golden color.

 **"** **Draconic Might(2)** **"** whispered Pyrrha

With a single roar the women began pushing back at the beast, now locked in struggle with the horror.

Lucky for this did not last long, the warped spirit having forgotten two certain siblings.

A fist encased in thunder threw itself onto the thick grayish skin of the spirit. A loud applause, similar to that of a thunder strike, erupted.

Not far behind an enormous hand made out of thick gray fog stabbed one of Ren's wind daggers into the horror's shoulders. **Shadow Hand(3)**

The beast screamed in pain, grayish/whitish liquid flowed out of the wounds. In it's momentarily lapse Pyrrha threw the beast and straight at Jaune.

" **Turn ye undead(4)** beast!" whispered Jaune. The sword in his hand grew bright, cracks started to form, as he swung it right at the back of the ghost.

The sword erupted into a dozens of shards, each embedding themselves into the undead flesh. Causing the horror to let out an even more horrific cry as it tried to reach for the shards, moving away from the four of them as it hissed at time.

"It's trying to escape, everyone keep it from fleeing" Jaune ordered. Materializing another blade he gave a battle cry as he charge straight at the beast.

"Wait Jau-" Pyrrha cried out

Before the blonde could hear his sister his blade was already half way to the horror ... until it grabbed the blade. Much to Jaune's own surprise. And slashed it's claws at the boy, the claws only just grazing his shoulder. Leaving a small flesh wound.

But more than enough for the beast.

A startled gasp escaped Jaune's mouth as his body fell to the floor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out. Anger filling her veins as she ran over towards her little brother. Ren & Nora quickly following after her.

Seeing the other mortals approaching the beast readied it's body

Before leaping through one of the windows around the area.

"Dammit. Ren/Nora, watch over Jaune, I'll take care of the beast" Pyrrha growled. Quickly following after the horror.

As the champion ran over the two standing siblings looked at each other with worry as they ran over towards Jaune. Who was now just starting to get back up.

"Dammit, fuck, should've listened to Pyrrha" Jaune hissed, clutch the wound in pain.

"Jaune are you alright?" Ren asked.

"~argh~ No, looks that horror nixed me ... but why in the names of the brothers does hurt so much" Jaune replied.

"Let me see ..." ordered Ren. Pushing away his elder siblings hands. His eyes widen in both shock and horror at what he saw, with Nora letting out a small gasp. The wound itself was light only just barely going under the skin.

But the flesh, it was pale ... chalk white pale with a blackish/purplish color near the edges of the wound. Ren hesitatingly touched the wound, causing Jaune to hiss out in pain, it was cold, much colder than the rest of his body.

 _"It ... it looks like some kind of draining spell. Only it looks ... eviler"_ Observed Ren.

"Egh ... Ren ... move your hand" weakly asked Jaune.

"What do you mean ...?"

Jaune slapped a hand over the wound. Biting back the painful hiss in his throat.

" **R** **estoration(5)** " Jaune whispered. A golden light came from his hand as soothing looks materialized on his face. Pulling the hand away the blackened wound was now gone, replaced with a healthier shad of skin color.

"Ren, Nora, help up. We got to get to Pyrrha before-" said Jaune.

Before a loud explosion was heard right above them.

"- ... Shit"

xxx

 _"Jaune must've done a good number to it because this thing is booking it"_ thought Pyrrha. Trying to catch up with the horror.

Right now said girl was currently running thorough an ally way as the horror itself was not too far ahead.

Throwing her blade away she raised her hand as she began to channel magic into the very tip of index finger. Small but brilliant colored ball of energy formed at the tip.

" **Magic Missile(6)** "

The ball of energy leaped off, racing to the horror as it shifted from a ball into an arrowhead like shape. The bolt of magic easily struck the beast causing it to tumble and slow down enough for Pyrrha to catch up with it.

Seeing the human catching up the horror _looked_ around for anything. It's attention going to a trash dump just a few meter away. It gutted the steel box, lifting it above itself and in a feat of superhuman strength threw it straight at the human.

The women had little time to react in with what little she had she raised her shield in front of her head and torso. She gasped in pain as the dumpster slammed into her shield, throwing her back onto the ground as it continued to roll away.

 _"Definitely dodged the bullet there me"_ thought Pyrrha as she proceeded to get up off the ground.

Though her damaged arm argued otherwise.

"Engh ... as least it ... isn't a dislocated shoulder ... so that's good" muttered Pyrrha to herself. As much as she wanted to heal her arm the sound of brick cracking got her attention. Looking up the horror was scaling the brick wall.

"Oh no you don't!" called Pyrrha.

" **Spider Climb(7)** "

Running up to wall Pyrrha placed her hands onto the brick.

Pulling herself up as she quickly scaled the wall to catch up.

xxx

"Note to self, next time don't skip climbing day me" Pyrrha reminded herself. Finally getting onto the roof. Not to far from her the horror watched her as she got onto her feet. With her good arm she raised straight at the warped spirit.

"... You made two mistakes. One, you killed those people" Pyrrha huffed out. Firing another **magic missile** at the horror, this time however instead of a single bolt it splintered into 5 individual ones.

All of time hit the horror.

"And second, you _**harmed**_ my little brother" roared Pyrrha. Raising both hands in the air she funnel her magic into her chosen spell.

The ground cracked underneath, orange reddish lines forming. Debri began to float around as flames began exiting from the palms of her hands, condensing into ball of pure fire above her.

Less than a minute passed before the ball became the size of a car

" **Fireball(8)** " she hissed out.

As she threw the fireball a jolt of pain erupted from her damaged arm. It wavered as the **fireball** left her hands. The spell tilted and careened off.

The **Fireball** exploded forcing pyrrha to cover her eyes as the roof shuddered. Her eyes soon readjusted.

In front of her the horror still stood ...

With one of it's arm burned off, leaving a chard stub.

Ignoring the pain in her arm pyrrha attempted to summon another spell ... until the horror reacted.

With it's last arm it ... it stabbed itself?

It pulled its maw as it stretched to inhuman proportions before pulling on the teeth and opening it.

Pyrrha shut her mouth with her hand as her eyes widen in both shock and disgust. Immediately she felt a foreign presence on the edges of her mind. Realizing what this was she summoned her willpower and with a great display of mental strength expelled the presence from her mind.

"~gasp~ Oh brothers ... that was some kind of ... necromancy spell" gasped Pyrrha as she tried to steadied both her breathing and body at the same time.

Only to see the horror hoping across the rooftops.

Unfortunately for her a combination of a damaged body, mental weariness after facing that ... whatever that was, and the worry for her brother stop her from perusing.

And so, the horror escaped.

And that ... that angered her

* * *

 **Ugh here you go everyone I hope your happy because I feel dead.**

 **It you enjoyed it leave a fav/follow ... and if you can a review**

 **(1)Mage** **Armor: An invisible but tangible field of force surrounds the subject of a mage armor spell.**

 **(2)Draconic Might: Upon casting this spell, your ally's face is covered briefly with a fine pattern of yellow scales. The scales fade, but the golden radiance remains.** **The subject of the spell gains enhancement bonus to Strength, Constitution, and Charisma. It also gains a enhancement bonus to natural armor. Finally, it has immunity to magic sleep and paralysis effects.**

 **(3)Shadow Hand: You intone the spell, and an enormous** **hand made out of thick gray fog floats in** **the air before you.**

 **You create a floating Medium hand** **made of shadow material. A shadow** **hand is an opaque gray color, 5 feet** **long, and 5 feet wide with its fingers** **outstretched. It can grant total concealment** **against a single opponent you** **designate, carry materials,** **or point or gesture** **as a normal hand does.**

 **(4)Turn Undead: By summoning forth the aspect of light magic the user is able to use of the energy of life itself to damage and repel undead foes. However, if ones goes to close the spell can end prematurely**

 **(5)** **R** **estoration:** **dispels any magical effects reducing one of the subject's ability scores**

 **(6)** **Magic Missile:** **A missile of magical energy darts forth from your fingertip and strikes its target, dealing force damage. The missile strikes unerringly, even if the target is in melee combat or has less than total cover or total concealment.**

 **(7)** **Spider Climb:** **The subject can climb and travel on vertical surfaces or even traverse ceilings as well as a spider does. The affected creature must have its hands free to climb in this manner.**

 **(8)** **Fireball:** **A fireball spell is an explosion of flame that detonates with a low roar and deals more damage the more experienced the user is with the spell. However one dexterous enough would be able to escape of limit the amount of damage.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 POPPING THE CHERRY**

* * *

Cinder was not much of a religious person. But right now ... right now she wondered if reincarnation was real and if so what she had done to deserve this.

For those not affected by gods of course.

Right now said raven haired women was sitting in Salem's personal council chambers as her other ... _teammates_ sat besides her.

Walking around the large table was none other than her mistress/Queen/boss/Paycheck writer, Salem.

Who was muttering to herself angrily as a **very** visible red aura surrounded the women. Pacing across the room.

...

...

...

"~psst~ ... Cinder ... Cinder" whispered Watts.

"What you fool" hissed back Cinder.

"Shouldn't you know ..." said Watts. Pointing to the still muttering Salem.

"And kill myself! What, did you hit your head or something you idiot" bite back Cinder.

"Well considering she is muttering about your objective ..." Watts trailed.

"The maiden!"

"Nope, the other one. About her son" Watts corrected.

Skin went deathly pale as the words left the mans mouth for Cinder.

That was not good ... very very not good for her. But before she could reply Watts let out a cough before speaking.

"Ma'am, I think Cinder has questions here about our reasons here" said Watts. Ignoring the looks of pure hate being directed from Cinder.

"Oh ... and what would that be Cinder?"

" _I hate you so much"_ raged Cinder in her mind. "Um ... well ... **we** were wondering what is causing so much anger at the moment ma'am."

...

"~sigh~ ..." sighed Salem as she took a deep breath.

"... Some ... **WHORE** ... decided to ... to ... **POP MY SON'S CHERRY!"** roared Salem. Red energy overflowing from her body.

"P-Pop his ... cherry?" asked Cinder.

"His ... His virginity ... someone took it"

"Oh"

...

...

...

"Ooohhhh"

"Oooooohhhhh"

"Yes, and worst of all I have no idea who did it. For all I know it could be some **HUSSY** who took it" hiss Salem.

"But why does it matter?" whispered Watts, mimicking Cinder's voice poorly.

"Why it matters? Why it MATTERS" demanded Salem. Slamming her fist onto the table and cracking it.

"Because my little maiden, the only who has the right to his _cherry_ is the same one who will bear his children. ALL EIGHT OF THEM" explained Salem.

"Oh ... I see" said Cinder. Giving watts the worst glare she had.

"Yes you see now why this is absolutely important" said Salem as she tried to calm herself down.

...

...

"Actually ... Cinder dear?" asked Salem with rather _sinister_ glint in her eyes.

"Y-Yes ma'am" Cinder squeaked.

"On top of your previous two assignments I have on more for you. Find the **WHORE** who took my son's cherry, and when you find her I want you to bring her before me. Understood?"

"Yes my lady" said Cinder. Feeling ... pity? For the soon to be dead girl.

"Good Cinder ... good"

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 FAMILY BUSINESS**

* * *

In the Magier household the entire family could be seen sitting around the family table with their father.

"So dad, whats with this meeting anyway?" asked Nora.

"Well, after spending some time ... I figured that it would be prudent to introduce you all to the family business" Ozpin explained.

"Family business ... you mean hunters?" said Jaune.

"Of course not my son, the **true** family business ... shipping!" declared Ozpin.

"Shipping? Like, the sailing shipping?" asked Pyrrha.

"No my dear, here, let me showing the family business ..."

xxx

"Dammit, fine you win this round Ren" Jaune gritted out as he handed his brother a thick wad of cash.

"My pleasure, besides I did tell ladybug would win" replied Ren.

The two of them in there bird forms as they watched Blake and Ruby make out.

"Bullshit, WhiteRose was practically rock solid dammit. I still think you must've have cheated" Jaune argued.

"Not my fault you aren't that good a shipping people" Ren said.

"Oh yeah? Than what about the whole Velvet and Yatsu ordeal" raised Jaune.

...

"I thought so" smugly said Jaune.

...

...

...

"So what do you think about Nora & Pyrrha's little plan?" asked Ren.

"Please Ren, with those two working together these is no way CRDL **won't** become a foursome. Those two can be pretty scary when working together" said Jaune. Shivering at the very end.

"Agree"

...

"~sigh~ Still, what to do know? I mean even though dad gave us the freshman to play around with the man has his claws on the rest of 2-4 years. That's where all the juiciest parts are dammit" Jaune complained. Muttering how his dad got all the good ones.

"Hm ... Hey Jaune, what about those transfers student. Umm ... what about ... Sun & Neptune, those are there names right?, what about them?" Ren offered.

"Good options, good options. OH! What about a a four team ship! Each one from a different kindgom!" Jaune said.

"That sounds good, but who will be Vale?"

"Hm, didn't think that far but ... what about RWBY ... again"

"Really? I mean we already have the who Blake/Ruby thing going on ..."

"Hey more the merrier I say"

"Fair enough" agreed Ren.

"Alright than. So here is the plan ..." Explained Jaune as the two began working on there new brain child.

Who knew shipping would be so much fun?


	10. Chapter 10 Battle Part II

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Don't worry that's what healing magic is for**

 **Guest: You do know that Jaune and his siblings were never trained as hunters. I mean I literally said that in the 1st chapter man.**

 **Austin: Thank you very much for the and hey if you got funny ones I see what I can do my friend.**

 **Leave a like and a review if you like it.**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

They had lost

They had time and effort into preparing to defeat this beast. Picked out the best spells that would've killed the beast and done the best they could. And now the the horror has escaped, now allowed to wreck havoc and continued it's killing of people.

This ... this was a bitter pill to sallow

Right now the four of them were scattered about among the living room, all wounds healed from last night courtesy of Jaune's healing magic. A bleak feeling could be felt among the four of them.

...

"I guess ... I guess we have to tell dad than" Nora whispered aloud.

"I guess so Nora ... I guess so" Ren agreed.

...

...

"Dammit, this is all my fault" hissed Jaune. His hands clenching into a fist, frustration fueling it.

"... Jaune, none of us could have known-" said Pyrrha.

"No! If I just listened to Ren and not have been so headstrong than none of this would've happened!" said Jaune before his eyes became remorseful "And you wouldn't have been hurt either."

"Jaune, none of us could have known the horror was so strong. It's ok" Pyrrha assured.

"But it wasn't Pyrrha" Jaune argued "You said it yourself, you were able to blow the creatures arm with but a single spell. A single spell!"

"..."

"If I had just waited and not rushed in than we could've defeated the beast right then and there. But because of my stupidity this failed" Jaune bemoaned.

...

"~sigh~ ... Let's ... Let's just tell dad, I'll take the blame. You guys don't need to worry about that" he resigned.

"Jaune ..." Pyrrha spoke.

"No. It's ok ... it's my fault really ... ~sigh~ just leave at that, please" replied Jaune.

...

...

...

"I'll tell him later, at dinner" Pyrrha said. Jaune merely nodded. Letting out a sigh was nodded back before getting up, the rest of there siblings following her lead as they soon left for there own places.

Pyrrha and Jaune had headed off to who knows where while Ren and Nora had left towards their rooms.

xxx

The door clicked as Ren had entered into his room. It was a rather plain room that carried a mistral design to it. Everything in the room was perfectly placed with little or no mess around.

Normally his room was one of the few places he could have personal time. Something that he needed very much so.

Closing his eyes Ren took deep breathes, trying to mediate and calm his own emotions done.

Until someone knocked the door.

"Hey Ren ... you umm there?" asked Nora

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure?"

Opening the door Ren immediately spotted the concern look on his sister's face as she entered the door. Sitting next down to him she remained silent for a good amount of time.

...

...

...

"Ren ... you think Jaune will be ok?" Nora asked.

"I mean Jaune is strong person Nora, you know that" reassured Ren.

But Nora did not look so reassured, instead a frown marred on her face. "But look at him Ren, he look so ... so defeated. Like it harmed him a lot or something" she argued.

He could not argue against that. Jaune looked quite distraught with how the battle ended.

"But you know he's bounced off back from worst ... he's a, tough ... nut to crack" said Ren.

Nora merely stared, unconvinced.

"~sigh~ I ... I don't know sis. Like I already said Jaune is tough person Nora, he always finds a way to get back up no matter what, I mean look back at our time in the orphanage for example."

Nora nodded, if not flinched just a tiny bit at those old memories.

"However, you aren't wrong to some extent" Ren admitted. "He did looked defeated, if not let downed."

...

"... Do you think it is my fault Ren?"

"What do you mean its your fault Nora?"

"I was the one who gave him the idea, and it was because of me that he kept that stupid idea" Nora explained.

"I don't think Jaune sees it the same way."

"Well it's only brought him pain and disappointed so it's stupid to me!" Nora cried out

"..."

"I-I'm sorry ... I just ... I just hate seeing Jaune-Jaune in so much pain" whispered Nora. Her eyes growing watery.

Instead of speaking Ren wrapped his arm around Nora. The two of them stood in silence for a good few minutes.

"We'll make it through Nora, we always have Nora. This will not be any different"

"I hope so Ren, I hope so"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

A plethora of people and cars zoomed past Jaune as he watched the people of Vale going on there way. From the diner he sat a steaming mug of coffee was close to him as he took the occasional sip or two. Much of though was on the failure of yesterday.

" _I guess it was a mistake after all. Maybe if I had just ... no, stop it Jaune, what passed as has passed. ~sigh~ ... Maybe this punishment for me selfishness, if it is than it is clearly working"_ thought Jaune.

Rubbing his eyes he attempted to once again to steady his thoughts and what to expect next will happen.

Until the chime of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts, and the surprising voice that came next.

"Jaune, what are you doing here?" asked Ruby aloud.

"Ruby! What are you doing here?" Jaune replied as he motioned the girl to his seat.

"Going to get a bite to eat silly" said Ruby.

"So you didn't even expect me. I'm hurt Ruby, truly" said Jaune in mock pain.

"Yuk yuk I say ..." Ruby waved "... Still, what brings you here?"

"What, can't grab a drink or something now Ruby?" Jaune teased.

"Just answer the question silly"

"Well I already said it, I just wanted to grab a drink and nothing more. Rude that you would think less" Jaune answered. A mock look of hurt on his face.

"Hey, if I learned anything from you, or at least from Nora, is that there is always some kind of plan you got cooking" Ruby said.

"That'll be Nora Ruby, that would be Nora. Still, it seems rather early for you to be here shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Errr ... Let's just say ... things happened"

"..."

"Ok so maaayyybbbeee someone may have cut a piece of Yang's hair of during sparing and well ... let's just say my dad isn't going to like the billing coming soon" explained Ruby.

"So Yang got pissed because of a piece of hair?"

"You have no idea how much she loves her hair Jaune. You have no idea" Ruby warned.

"Hm, noted" hummed Jaune.

...

...

...

"So, I saw you looking a bit tensed there Jaune. Everything ok on your part?"

"Um what do you mean Ruby?"

"Well ... You kinda looked a bit tensed when I came over. I mean your fist were tighten up, like Yang when she is frustrated"

"Oh ... I ... did not know that" said Jaune with honest surprise in his voice. Looking at his hands they were indeed tightened, though not to the same degree that Ruby had previously saw them.

"Yeah well when you have a cool awesome tough gruff huntsman for a uncle like man he tells you this stuff all the time ... I mean when he's sober of course. I mean 'Oh look at there hands short stack, you can tell a lot about somebody by there body ques or something like that. Either way another drink for me' is what he said" mimicked Ruby with the most stereotypical gruff guy voice possible.

And a bad one at that

Jaune snorted humorously at the poor act attempting. "Have you ever thought of acting Ruby, because at the rate your going your going to be a star."

"Oh I don't know about that, I mean there's so much work and fighting Grimm is so much more easier" replied Ruby. Bringing the back of her hand to her forehead, letting out a saddening sigh.

...

...

...

The two of them burst into laugh soon afterward. A few seconds later the laughter died down a bit before they continued.

...

"... ~sigh~ Still Jaune, what's with the all the tension. Everything alright?"

"Oh don't worry about Ruby. Just some things happened nothing you need to worry about" assured Jaune.

...

"Than what about Pyrrha? I heard from Blake that she was being really tensed about something and that something was eating her" pointed Ruby. Any leftover humor vanishing.

Like Ruby the last bits of humor evaporated from his face as well before he responded.

"That's ... personal Ruby. But you don't have to worry about it, every is fine"

"But your hands is tensing up again Jaune, and what do you mean everything is fine now? Something happened Jaune, what happened?" pressed Ruby.

"It's nothing Ruby, just let it go please let it go" pleaded Jaune.

"Jaune, something happened than and ..."

"..."

"... Jaune, I'm worried for you and your family-"

"You don't need to alright!" Jaune raised his voice.

"..."

"I-I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" apologized Jaune, a guiltily look on his face. Taking a few second the blonde took some deep breathes as calmed himself down.

"~sigh~ Some, _things_ happened recently and some of us got harmed because of it. Some more than others, and I'm just been a bit stressed out ok" explained Jaune.

...

"You know you can always tell somebody if want too, you don't need to hold in yourself all the time. Dad always said it was important to be honest with others if you want a good friendship" Ruby softly said.

Silence blanketed the two as Jaune bit the insides of his cheek in frustration.

 _"Dammit Ruby, why do you have to make this hard. Why couldn't you just accepted it and not be stubborn"_ raged Jaune on the inside. A part of him wanted to tell her about his mistakes, but at the same time he made a solemn promise to his father not to reveal magic or the supernatural to anyone and Jaune was man of his word. Leaving him torn.

...

"~sigh~ You don't need to say it now if you don't want to Jaune. Just remember, me and my team are here if you want someone to listen to you" Ruby offered.

He nodded back.

The rest the time together was in relative silence, some small talk but nothing more than that. By the end the two parted ways after giving a rather awkward goodbye.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

Blake was the only one in her teams dorm at the moment. Yang was still serving detention with Miss Goodwitch, Weiss was off to get fresh air from all the madness today, and Ruby was off dust knows where.

So she had a lot of quite time to both herself and her books. And she enjoyed it.

Well until Ruby busted into the room.

"Well there goes my ninja of love time" muttered Blake to herself. Closing the book shut she arched her eyes over to her leader. Only to see her leader frowning at something.

"You ok there Ruby?"

Instead of replying Ruby merely walked over to her bed and stayed silent throughout.

...

...

...

"I think something bad is happening"

"Ugh, something bad?" Blake asked for clarification.

"... Jaune, I feel like something is happening with him and his siblings" Ruby clarified.

"Bad, like ... in a emergency bad?"

"Argh, that's the thing Blake. I just don't know whats wrong with the four of them, I know they are trying to hide something but no matter what I do they won't budge" explained Ruby.

"Maybe your pushing to far for their liking Ruby. Maybe they just don't like the pressure you are putting on them" offered Blake.

"But I just want to know what is wrong with them ... I don't like seeing them so tensed up and worried so much" Ruby argued.

A sigh escaped the cat faunus mouth, that was Ruby alright. Worrying and caring for anyone she cares for. But sometimes the small girl was a bit too pushy when she got worried.

"Ruby, maybe it's best if you give some space. Look, I understand that that worried about them but maybe-" advised Blake.

Before Yang kicked in.

"Ugh So BORING!" yelled Yang, marching over to her bed. Falling face first onto her pillow.

"Dammit Yang" whispered Blake.

"Blake, remind to never again anger Professor Goodwitch. I don't want to suffer another detention with her, just kill me before that" the brawler bemoaned.

"... You know I had a pretty good things going on before you barged in Yang"

"Oh? What will that be?" asked Yang, bringing her head up from the pillow "And what's with the long face Ruby, everything ok?"

"Well before you came in we were talking JNPR and how your sister is worried about them" Blake explained.

"What do you mean 'worried about them'?" Yang asked. Turing her eyes to her younger sister.

"Well ..." began Ruby as retold her chat with Jaune and the how he seemed to be adamant on hiding something.

...

"Hm, well ... Ruby does have some points Blake. This definitively does not sound like something lady killer would do" Yang agreed.

"See! Yang agrees with me Blake. Something IS wrong with them" the reaper pointed.

"I never said that Ruby. What I was trying to say before Yang came in was that maybe giving them space would help. Maybe they've lost someone they loved and are just mourning them or something else for all I know" Blake said.

"But they don't have any other family members Blake. They said themselves that it's just them and there dad" pointed out Yang. Ruby nodding in response.

"Ok so maybe not that but my other point still stands, I think it would be better if we give them some space. The last thing you want is to be seen as too overbearing or sticking our noses and other people's business" Blake argued.

"... Yeah, Blake's got some points there too Ruby. I mean the last thing you want to be know is nosy" agreed Yang.

"So that's it we're just going to do nothing then?" Ruby accused.

"Hey, no said that at all Ruby. Look, if things don't get better THEN will begin pushing ourselves onto to them" assured yang.

...

"Really? ... Pushing ourselves onto to them?"

"Oh and you something better Blake?"

"Quite, for instance-" Began Blake.

Until Weiss entered

"For the love of-"

"Hey Weiss, what's up" interrupted Yang.

Instead of replying the heiress was in deep thought. Walking over to her bed she sat on it, face still in deep thought.

"Ugh remnant to Weiss, you there? Hellooooo?" Yang asked. Waving her hand over the blonde got no response from the white haired girl.

"Is she ok Yang?" asked a somewhat worried Ruby.

Yang could only shrug back at her sister. Taking one good look at the still silent Weiss she made her choice.

And pinched her checks, pulling at the same time.

"Gack! Yang! Stop pinched my cheeks you boob!" cried out Weiss. Pushing the the blonde brawler.

"Heh don't blame me. You were the one who was all silent" said Yang.

"It's called thinking Yang, you know it wouldn't hurt to do some every time then and there"

In response Yang blew a raspberry at Weiss.

"Thus, stands my case" the heiress sighed.

...

"Still, what was with the deep look anyway? I mean you completely ignored everyone" Yang pressed onward.

"Well before you so rudely pulled me out of my thought I was thinking ... about Pyrrha" explained Weiss.

"~GASP~ Have you finally told her your secret feelings! OH I knew you would" gasped Yang, bring her up into a crushing bear hug.

"ACK, Get ... off ... of me!" Weiss choked out. Trying to squirm out of her teammates attempt to assassinate her.

"And NO! That was not what I was thinking about Xiao-long!"

"Ugh hu, surrreeee" she teased.

"Why you little ..." growled Weiss. Struggling through her bonds the heiress's hands slowly wormed towards her blonde teammates chest.

"Woah there Weiss I didn't know you were into multiple partners. Sorry to say but I don't run that way-" stopped Yang at the end, when a cold feeling formed on top of her chest. Looking down it no other then one of Weiss's glyphs.

"Well ... that just rude" she commented.

Before being blown away from Weiss.

"Tch, not my fault you fail to understand personal space you brute" replied Weiss. Flipping her hair with her hand.

"Still ..." started Ruby, ignoring her older sisters scene, "... What's with the deep thought there?"

"~sigh~ _Well_ , before Yang had so rudely interrupted ..." said Weiss, ignoring the sticking tongue Yang was giving her "... I was thinking about Pyrrha. And well ... I just came back from having a chat-."

"Is Pyrrha ok? Did something happened or-" butted in Ruby.

Well before Weiss shit her mouth with her hand.

"Ruby! Do you want me to tell or not" demanded Weiss.

Only for her eyes to widen, reeling back her hand and looking at her leader with both shock and disgust.

"D-D-Did you just lick my hand!"

Ruby merely showed the tip of her tongue.

Shuddering Weiss steadied herself before responding back, "Alright, ignoring THAT, like I was **trying** to say, was that me and Pyrrha just had a chat. A chat that has me worried ... a lot."

"What do you mean worried you a lot?" asked Ruby. Her semi-playful look now vanished.

Sighing Weiss took a few moments, trying to come up with the right choice of words.

"She had a frustrated look to her, like something that was gnawing at her. There was a small yet bitter tone in her voice as we spoke. But that's not what worried me, what worried me was we spoke of."

"Was it bad?"

"Intentionally, no. Unintentionally, maybe. We were talking about small things at first, like the latest news and etc ... However, it then started to morph into something else. She began to ask questions about choices and questions about what would I do if I failed to accomplish something that I promised to do. After some choice questions she just got up and left. I tried to ask why all she did was give me a vague response" finished Weiss.

...

"What ... What was that response Weiss?"

"Something about now knowing what she needed to do" replied Weiss.

...

...

...

"We have to go after them" declared Ruby.

"Ruby hold a second now ..."

"No Blake! We can't just sit around and do nothing. What Weiss said ... what _you_ said with your talks with Pyrrha, this wrong, this is very very wrong. Something is not right with JNPR and we can't just wait it out, I refuse to wait. Were going to find what's going and find a way to fix, **all of us** are doing this" Ruby declared.

...

...

"C-Can somebody please fill in and what I missed" Weiss requested.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

 **"** I'm starting to think this was a bad idea" muttered Weiss to herself. Currently she and Ruby were hiding in bush that was just across the Magier household. Already it was evening with it getting closer and closer to night.

"But Weiss, you already promised" Ruby reminded her.

"I promised to assist observing JNPR for any sign of unusual activity. I did _not_ agree to hide underneath a bush for _hours_ on end Ruby. My feet are literally asleep Ruby ... ASLEEP."

"But Weiss, it's only been two hours"

"Still! This is not something I agreed to Ruby. Please, let us at least move to somewhere with more room-" she said before Ruby slammed her finger onto her lips.

"SSSUUUSH, Hold on a moment Weiss. I think somebody is opening the door"

Pushing the finger away Weiss moved closer to see what her partner was seeing. And indeed she was correct, the door was cracking open as light beamed out from it. Coming out of the door was none other than ...

"Pyrrha?" asked Ruby aloud.

The young champion eyed her surroundings as if she looking if anyone was watching. Of course the two girls breathes hitched before sighing out in relief when they saw the girl loosen her shoulders and relaxed. The two girls looked on as they saw her pull out a ...

"Stone?" asked Weiss aloud this time.

"Is it a stone Ruby?"

"Um ... looks like it is ... hold on ... I think it's glowing?" replied the red/black haired huntresses. Trying to get a better look it seemed that indeed the stone Pyrrha was holding in her hand was glowing ... rather brightly too.

"Oh yeah, it's glowing alright" Ruby confirmed.

"And she's getting into the car. Better call Yang & Blake now Ruby" added Weiss.

Nodding her head the young girl pulled her scroll out as she dialed her sister. It did not take long for the elder sibling to pick up.

"Is she finally moving?"

"Mm Hm"

"Finally! Jezz do you know how long me and Blake have waiting. I'm pretty sure people here think we're a pair now! That and I need to refill on gas, gas ain't cheap Ruby, it ain't cheap."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Look, the important thing is that Pyrrha is moving and we need you to follow her. Her car is red ... ugh ... car."

"You don't know the model don't you"

"Hey look cars don't interest me alright, as long as it gets from point A to point B I don't care."

"~sigh~ You are so lucky that I still remember what the car looks like Ruby" said Yang as she hanged up the phone.

"Well ... Neee" said Ruby as she stuck her tongue out.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Man, Pyrrha is sure going somewhere alright" commented Yang as she and Blake were tailing with her personal motorcycle, bumblebee.

"You think she's caught on to us?"

"Nah, Pyrrha has never my baby before Blake."

"Your ... baby?"

"Hey if Ruby get's treat her weapon like it's her child then so can I"

"... Sure ... whatever you say"

"I thought so" said Yang smugly.

...

...

"Still, how long has this traffic been red? God it feels like an entirety or something"

"You do know that it's only been like what, a minute?"

"Pfft, back in patch you never see this happening" Yang muttered. but more to herself really.

Blake just grunted as the two waited for the light to turn green. Once it did, and ignoring Yang's jubilation's, the continued to tail the girl until they saw her car began slowing down, looking for parking space it seemed. Seeing this Yang did the opposite and started to speed up, passing Pyrrha.

Before Blake could speak up Yang steered towards the side before finding a parking space not too far away.

"There, now all we have to do is call Ruby and Weiss, then just tail P-money" explained Yang as she paid for a few hours.

Nodding Blake pulled her scroll out, messaging Ruby/Weiss and giving them their current location. Once done she gave a nod back to Yang.

"Alright ... so, you know how to spy on P-money?"

"We could use the roofs" Blake offered.

"That can work ... yeah, let's go with that" she agreed.

"So, you think you can get up there Blakey?" asked/teased Yang.

Said cat faunus stared dully at the blonde for a moment. Before using aura and, in a feat of pure acrobatics, jumped on top of the roof.

...

...

...

"See now your just showing off there"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"So ... dad isn't coming back home for a while" Nora asked aloud. The three of them enjoying a nice meal made courtesy of Jaune. There father was still back at work, something about needing to file out paperwork because of a fight on hair or something like that to say the least.

"Yeah ... he isn't" answered Jaune.

"I guess that's a ... good thing. I mean know we have more time to explain everything and a reasonable manner and ... stuff" Nora said.

"~sigh~ Nora, you don't need to defend me. This is ... This is my fault, it was me was me who gave the idea and urged you guys to do it" said Jaune.

"Jaune ..."

"No Nora, it's alright. Honestly I kinda deserve it. Besides Nora, you know that dad would never harm us, it'll be fine sis" he assured to his little sister.

...

...

...

"Hold on a sec ... do you two know where Pyrrha left too?"

"What do you mean Ren? Did she forget something?"

"No not that, just wondering. She left in rather hurriedly than normal" explained Ren.

"Maybe she's got some unexpected training to go to" said Nora.

"I guess that's a good reason" said Ren, a slight hum of displeasure.

"Something wrong with her Renny" questioned Nora.

"Just worried Nora, Pyrrha has been rather silent than normal ever since out defeat" said Ren.

"I think it's fair to say all of use felt _off_ to say the least after our defeat" voiced Jaune.

"I know that Jaune but Pyrrha ... for her it looked like it effected her more than any of us" said Ren. "She's been very quite ever since she got back from her little walk and her eyes, they looked ... determined" explained Ren.

"Determined how?" asked Jaune. A sinking feeling started to form in his stomach, not liking where this was going.

"~sigh~ That's what I was going to ask her myself" Ren sighed.

...

...

...

"I'll be back in second you two, there's something I want to check" said Jaune. A sudden thought entering his mind. Before either of his siblings could speak Jaune raced up to his room.

Before racing back down, a panicked look on his face.

"Hey did I leave the spirit detecting rune in any of your rooms?"

"No/Ugh uh" said Ren & Nora.

...

...

...

"Pyrrha's going to go fight the horror"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Jezz, about time you got here sis. For a good while I thought you and snow angel were walking here" exclaimed Yang. Right now the four of them were sitting top of roof. It taken a while for Ruby and Weiss to get to there location, the bus did not help that much, and it didn't help that Yang thought it would be funny to spook them.

"Blame the buses Xiao-long" Weiss grumbled.

"Focus girls. Alright, Yang, you said that Pyrrha entered that old factory just across the street right?" said Ruby.

"Yep, neither me or Blake has seen her left. Her car is still parked not too far away from here too" Yang answered.

"That's ... rather quite peculiar" commented Weiss.

"Also odd ..." added Blake "... Why would Pyrrha be spending some much in that factory?"

"Maybe she's in cult?" Yang brought up.

"Look, that's what we're going to find out everyone. If no one has any questions then let's head on inside girls" said Ruby.

xxx

"Maybe we should've just waited outside instead" second guessed Ruby.

The entire place was dark, musky, cold, and had a wired smell to it.

"Well were already in here so might as well head on forward" said Weiss. Ignoring her partners minor grumblings.

"Well at least could use some of that dust you have to make light" requested Ruby.

Instead of replying the heiress raised her blade as she concentrated her aura through the fire dust chamber. The tip of her blade burst a small orb of fire, illuminating the area around her team.

"Well about time you chipped in snow angel" commented Yang.

"Hush you" replied Weiss. Eyeing her surroundings she could not see any signs of Pyrrha at all, the only thing she did notice was the cold air. Normally such a thing would not effect someone who was born and raised in Atlas, she's face worse coldness.

But this ... this was different. While she have his better then her teammates her body was quite shivering.

And it felt like it was getting worse.

...

...

...

"Hey guys, is it me or does it feel like it's getting a bit chilly" asked Yang aloud.

"Yeah ..." agreed Blake "... I mean it's fall but only the beginning of it."

"Maybe it's ventilation?" brought up Ruby.

"Doubt it, I mean look how old this place is. There's no way that this place is still being powered" argued Blake. Motioning the entire abandoned building.

"Well either way if Weiss-cream can turn up the heat it a bit I'll be a very happy Yang"

Instead of replying Weiss merely pushed more aura as the orb grew larger and hotter.

...

"Um Weiss, are you sure your turning up the heat because I really don't feel it" voiced Yang with some confusion.

"Of course I have Yang ... I ... I don't understand, we should be getting warmer, not colder" replied Weiss.

"Maybe it would be wise to step back out for a while, get some fresh air and all" said Blake.

"Yeah what Blake said" agreed Ruby. "We should totally-"

*SNAP*

"What was that!" demanded Weiss as her teammates tensed up.

...

...

...

"I think that may have been the equipment" said Blake.

"Yeah ... this is starting to get a _little_ bit creepy for me. We should start heading back" said Yang.

"I second that notion" quickly said Ruby as she began to _slowly_ back away towards where they came from.

Only to turn around and hit her face into something.

"~Ack~ Oh, sorry about that Mister I didn't see there" automatically apologized Ruby as she turned around.

...

...

...

 _"Wait a minute"_

Turning around sliver eyes meet with pale white skin that looked _way_ to leathery. Slowly both hers and her teams eyes trailed upwards until till they a giant maw where the eyes should be. Pulling a bit back and they could the beast and all it's glory ... minus the missing arm of course.

...

"Oh ..."

...

...

"G-G-GHOOOSSST" screamed Ruby. Almost subconsciously jumped back, pulling out crescent rose as she pulled the trigger. The bullet exploded from the barrel sailing through the air as hit square on the creature.

Only for it too bounce off.

...

"Ruby"

...

"Yes Yang?"

...

"I think we should run"

...

"Yes ... Yes I think we should"

* * *

 **VALE SKIES**

* * *

In the night skies of Vale three birds were gliding across the winds. There wings flapping with note of desperation in them.

One was common black bird that could be found almost anywhere.

The next was a eagle, a local bred of Vale.

And finally an owl, a rather odd creature to be seen here in these parts.

Slowly the three of them began to descend towards a nearby roof, there wings pulling them back as there talons skidded across the surface.

And how from talons they morphed into shoes. The bodies of the birds morphed and shifted until finally becoming human once more.

"~deep breath~ So your absolutely sure Pyrrha must be here" reconfirmed Nora as she took a deep breath. Flying over Vale at a high pace was not something that could considered brisk.

"Well unless dad botched our training for sense other magic users than I doubt it" said back Jaune.

"But why here? This the same place where we fought the horror" she pointed out. To be fair she was not wrong, it brought great confusion to everyone when they detected Pyrrha's signature in this place.

"It does seem odd indeed, maybe the horror came back?" offered Ren.

"But that'll be crazy, I mean who would come back to the same place where they nearly died. Not me for sure" said Nora.

"Well it isn't really living to begin with Nora. So we can't really claim to know how it thinks" he pointed out.

"Either way ..." said Jaune "... If the horror is in there then there is no time to was-"

*BANG*

*BANG*

"... Oh boy ... that's does not sound good" said Nora.

* * *

 **WITH TEAM RWBY**

* * *

"Things were not going good for Ruby Rose. No sir-re, today was a **really** bad day to be her. Trying to fire her rifle in such close quarters and control her jitters weren't helping at all.

Oh and that everything they were throwing at it didn't even pierce this **_thing's_** hide. It just bounced off or just fazed through. The only thing that _**seemed**_ to effect it was there dust rounds and as fate would dictate it they did not carry much in stock at the moment.

But on the other hand they did find Pyrrha. So that was a plus.

"Blake! Duck!" ordered Weiss, activating her semblance she mixed what little fire dust she had left as four medium sized orbs of fired materialized behind her before shooting off to the horror. Blake rolled out of the way as the orbs slammed into the beast's hide.

Or at least attempted to.

The horror ripped another steel beam and used it to block some of the attacks. The few that did pass only nicked it.

"There goes the last of my fire dust" Weiss quipped. Shifting her dust chamber for the next one.

Empty

She flipped through the different chambers, only for almost the rest to be nearly out too. Save for some gravity/wind dust.

"Weiss please tell me you have more" pleaded Ruby.

"... Would maybe be an adequate answer" asked Weiss.

The red head groaned at the response. Her mind going overdrive as she tried to fine some way to kill this thing. Right now the beast was weak to dust and that it was the only thing that seemed to hurt it. And they just ran out of it.

"Ruby, if I can add some input I think it would be wise to flee" advised Pyrrha.

"Yeah working on that Pyrrha, be right there when this giant monster isn't breathing on our necks" voiced Yang. "Seriously dammit, what the hell is this thing made out of?"

"Spiritual goo" whispered Pyrrha underneath her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just ughh ... DUCK"

Yang barely dogged the incoming claw to her head, as she twisted her body she threw another punch right against the lower part of it's remaining arm. Only for it to not faze it.

The beast howled as it threw its arm to yang, forcing her to move away. With the blonde now away the horror began to march towards Pyrrha.

 _"Why is this thing always coming after Pyrrha?"_ wondered Ruby as she grabbed Pyrrha and pulled her away from the incoming claw attack. It was like this creature had it's eyes solely on her and her alone.

" _Does Pyrrha even know this thing or better yet, what did she do to anger it?"_

Well she had to put those thoughts in the back burner for now. Trying not to get Pyrrha's or her head cut seemed a bit more important.

While our resident reaper was thinking on that our local champion on the other hand was currently having a ... _mild_ panic attack. Right now things were not going her way, having team RWBY was the last thing she had expected ... thought a _small_ part of brain wanted to disagree on that.

Nonetheless, right now she was in a really bad spot. She knew that team RWBY could not defeat the horror with the current dust supplies.

Which brought a bit of surprise to her, who knew dust could effect ghost?

A part of her wanted to help them out, use her magic and take care of the beast.

But ... but at the same time she could not

She made a promise, to her father that she would never reveal her magic to anyone else than her family or those her father trusted. To show it to anyone else would spell an untold amount of chaos, the chance they could be hunted for their powers was simply astronomical and would only bring harm to her siblings. Or at least that's what her father always warned her and she was a women of her word.

And because of that she was left in such a perilous situation. Reveal her magic and put her entire family at risk, or just stay quiet and hope for a miracle.

 _"Come on come on Pyrrha, think pyrrha, THINK!"_ she yelled to herself mentally. Looking around she tried to come up with some plan.

Well until Yang spoke up of course.

...

"Um ... hey guys? Why is the thing not moving and just standing there?" the brawler asked aloud. Pyrrha head turned to her eyes to the horror as she was sure that the others were doing the same thing as well.

The horror, it was ... it was standing still. Not moving a completely inch but instead content on where it is.

For the four girls this was quite confusing but for Pyrrha a look of both horror and realization occur on her face.

"WATCH OU-" yelled out Pyrrha.

But it was too late.

The horror's mouth extended to inhumane levels.

A scream erupted from it, one that did more than send shivers down the four huntresses.

One by one the girls fell to their knees. Bodies shaking and quivering as their eyes shrank and looked onward with pure terror in them. Some tried to get back up by felt their strength being almost sapped away faster. Harder and harder was it to even stay kneeling.

Ruby was the first to fall.

Weiss was next.

Yang tried to strike at the horror but was easily swatted away. Her hand slamming into a steel beam and knocking her out cold.

Blake slid further down on the beam she was leaning, looking like she was about to pass out at any moment.

Team Ruby was out

And she was only one standing

* * *

 **Ok, so going to be honest here this chapter was going to be longer but the amount of time it took plus college literally starting tomorrow made slice this chapter into two. The next one will be posted next weekish**

 **So with college starting expect stories to take longer and all the jazz you all know the drill by now.**

 **so with that all done let's go to omakes (P.S new story incoming, sorry can't help it ;)**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1: SNU SNU**

* * *

Jaune Magier and his siblings had just arrived back from school. Nothing much had really happened learned a new thing, talk to friends, and just hanged out.

Oh that and there new Mom.

Yeah finding out mom ... or your VERY great grandmother was alive and still kicking was kinda of shocker.

That and she was the Queen the Grimm

...

Yeah, not fun.

But on the bright side he and his siblings got presents, lots in fact.

He got a PS5 and he didn't even those existed.

So in the end it was a kinda of awkward relationship but there mother seemed willing to try and boy did she.

Well it was good life ... until THAT moment came. Whenever THAT moment ever came dad always made them promise to not tell mom where he is. Promising them with video games and food.

And for his 12 year mind that sounded like a good idea. So they agreed and kept quite on his locations. But of course not all the time could he stay hidden, sometimes ... sometimes he got caught.

And today was one of these days.

"KIDS, HELP, HELP YOUR FATHER FOR BROTHERS SAKE" cried Ozpin. Hugging the stair railings as if his life depended on it.

Pulling him was none other then there mother who had a wired look on her face ... and a blush too.

Dad said something about a mating thing? And something pools of darkness and all of that stuff, he didn't really understand it.

"KIDS, HELP ME" Ozma continued.

"Oh no you don't, you OWE me Ozma. Don't you think you can run away" Salem roared

"You crazy women if you just didn't fall into the pool of LITERAL destruction than none of this would happened" Ozma replied back.

"Well if you never went on that mission and got that sickness then none of this would've happened either but we just can't get what we want all the time. So shut and give me some snu snu time dammit!"

"NEVER"

"To ... BAD" she roared. Prying Ozma off the the railings.

"Kids! Help me Kids help MEEEEEEEEEeeeeee", his voice trailing off as Salem took him brothers know where.

...

...

...

"I want to be God of War!" declared Pyrrha.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2: MAMA BLAKE ONCE MORE**

* * *

In Beacon academy everything one knew that they had to take care of themselves. That included washing clothes too.

Currently in the washing room was Blake only. Staring at the laundry machine as it did it's whole ... swirly thing.

This was one of the few times she had real peace and quite and boy was she using it. Right now she just finishing up the second book in the ninja's of love series with the rest of the chapters right next to her.

Truly, nothing could make this day worse.

...

That was until Ruby came in of course. Carrying her bed sheets in her hands.

Now normally she would care much about this, but the look she was giving Blake told her otherwise.

"~sigh~ Let me guess, was a nightmare again?"

Ruby nodded

"~sigh~ Was it about brussel sports?"

She nodded

Sighing again Blake motion it put it near her as she pulled out a larger size of detergent. This time the size of two bottles worth.

...

...

...

Yang came in

"~sigh~ Nightmares?"

Yang nodded

"Was it about the dreams about the clowns again?"

Yang nodded

Another sigh escaped her lips doing the same motion Blake brought a different size detergent. This time the size of half a person.

...

...

...

Weiss entered

"... Do I want to ask?"

Weiss nodded

"~groans~ Was it the dreams about Santa Claus again?"

Weiss nodded

A groan escaped once more as she pulled a different size detergent, this putting stress on the girl. With a great heave she pulled it out,

This time the size of the washing machine itself.


	11. Chapter 11 Battle Part III

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **darkraizerGx1: Thanks for getting the reference**

 **Broken Requiem: Ugh, clarification please**

 **Greer123: Thank you very much**

 **Austin: Never saw the movie put thanks to for the idea.**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

 _"Dammit Dammit Dammit! Why did the horror have use_ _ **that"**_ asked Pyrrha to herself. There was no way RWBY could have protected themselves from that attack, none of them have ever trained to defend themselves from mental attacks like that.

" _Well, at least now I don't have to hide my magic. So that is one good thing"_ thought Pyrrha.

Then again, she'll need to watch her spells, the last thing she needed was accidentally shooting a fireball right on top of Ruby.

"Well, if it's me you after than so it be it" Pyrrha declared as she materialized a blade and shield into her hands.

Reading herself she prepared for the worse.

Only for one of the windows to break open. The rest of her siblings failing out of it and landing around here.

"N-Nora! Ren! Jaune! What are you four doing her-" she asked before raising her shield to defend herself from the horror.

"Well where here to save you silly. What kind of siblings would we be if we just left you alone" replied Nora.

Magic covering her hands as she and the rest tensed up at the sight of the horror.

"Yeah ... what kind of siblings would we be?" agreed Jaune, a sword materializing in his hand.

Ren merely nodded.

...

"Aww, thanks guys ... but can you help with this horror ... please" begged Pyrrha as her magic enhanced strength began to wane and waver.

In response Nora formed a massive war hammer in her hands, giving a battle cry she charged straight at the horror. Jaune quickly followed after her lead.

Seeing the two humans the horror disengaged and jumped across the room to nearly the other side.

"Guys, be careful, Ruby and her team weren't able to resist the horror" warned Pyrrha.

"Well ... shit" Nora cursed. That made their job a lot more harder and then she wanted it too be.

"... Ren, Nora, you too try to get Ruby and her team out of here. Me and Pyrrha should be able to hold him off till than" ordered Jaune.

"What wait! No way Jaune, we ain't leaving you two here with that horror" objected Nora.

"Nora please, this is isn't the time t- WOAH" Jaune cried out in the end. A large stone wall erupted out of the ground just a few feet from him as five claws nearly sided through.

"Your welcome" Ren called out.

The blonde nodded as he made space between him and the monster. Making sure this time to keep a close eye out.

"See! There's no way we can leave you two here alone. Besides, I ain't leaving any of **my** family here" said Nora.

...

The champion grimaced, while words were touching they were not the ones she wanted hear. But before she could open her mouth to argue the horror tore through the stone wall as it charged at her once more, this time faster.

"Urk" she grunted out as the claws once more strike against her shield. Her whole body moved a couple of inches back, arms shaking a bit from the strength behind.

Not wasting a second Jaune quickly ran towards. A golden light encased his blade as he swung it. For the horror it hissed at the light, dodging the blade as it now tried to gut him. In response Ren fired off a a bolt of pure magic, forcing the beast to move away from Jaune if did not wanted to get hit.

With it now preoccupied with dodging Ren's attacks Nora used this time channel her magic into the main part of the hammer. Adding just a touch of magic the ginger haired girl quickly closed the distance, swing straight for the legs.

The electrified hammer meet it's mark, slamming at the undead's legs as electric magic surged through it's flesh. The beast howled in pain as Nora cheer at the damage she did.

Well until the beast picked her up and threw at a steel beam. She barely had time to react and so desperately used some wind magic to move her body. While not able to move her full body in time it nonetheless she still was able to move most of it.

Save for her leg.

A sicking crack could be heard throughout the room as Nora howled in pain. Falling to the ground the girl clutched her leg in pain as blood started seep out.

"Nora!" Ren cried out. Furry and raw anger filled his veins as he glared at the horror. A primal roar escaped his throat as blindly charged at the horror.

"Ren wait!" Jaune cried out, trying to stop him. But his words fell on deaf ears as the black haired man forged two daggers, thrusting them both at the creatures chest, rage fueling his attacks.

The daggers clashed against the horror's claws as beast effortlessly threw Ren off and right into a concrete wall knocking him out.

"Ren!"

But for Jaune he could not go over to his now down brother and sister, for now the horror now held Weiss between it's claws. The girl was still unconscious form the attack it gave.

Strengthening it's grip the heiress made a choking like noise before it threw right at Jaune.

The two fell to the ground unexpectedly as Jaune did not expect the beast to throw her at him of all things. While in his daze stated the beast went back to it's onslaught against Pyrrha.

xxx

"Ok ... girls flying right at me ... not the first thing I would expect" grunted Jaune as he shoved Weiss off of him. Shaking his head a bit his ears picked up the sound of clanging going on not too far away, looking at it he widen his eyes. It was Pyrrha, and she was fighting the horror on her own, immediately he scrambled on his feet and was about to aid his sister.

Until the pained groans from Nora stopped him.

Looking at the source Nora still clutched the wound and looked like she would not move for quite a while.

He looked at Nora

He looked back at Pyrrha

Than Nora

Than Pyrrha

Than Nora again.

Biting his lips in frustration Jaune made his choice as he raced over to Nora.

Arms extended as a golden glow came out racing across his sister's body. The healing magic did it's work, blood started to slow down til it finally stopped. Bone started push back into pace as damaged tissue started to mend themselves.

For Jaune sweat began to dribble from his forehead. While healing magic was one of his fortes it did not mean it was the easy for him. The worse the wound the more energy he needed to use up, and Nora's wound was far worse than he had originally thought.

While it wasn't drying him up anytime soon the wound did make him sweat and put more effort then thought he needed.

While the blonde was healing his sibling Pyrrha was currently in bad situation ... cross that.

She was in a terrible situation.

Whatever had happened between the last battle and now seemed to have altered or may snapped something in the creatures mind. Because for one it seemed like each attack was getting harder and harder to block. And yet each attack block had more strength to it than the last.

And her strength enchantments were starting to wear down from the constant abuse it was taking. The magic hidden underneath her muscle fading ever so slowly through the continuous onslaught. With each strike her feet moved more and more.

 _"Dammit ... this ... thing ... isn't ... giving me ... time ... to ... think"_ raged Pyrrha in her mind. The constant barrage wasn't giving her any leeway, meaning no magic for her.

But at the same time she had to hold on, at least for her siblings.

Emerald eyes trailed over to where her brother kneed and where his healing magic was doing it's thing.

 _"If I can just hold off a bit longer Jaune should be able to get in here and help out"_ thought Pyrrha. But how long was what worried her for she did not know how long she could hold out.

But before she could continue her internal thoughts the screeching sound of the horror brought her out of it. That was before a massive force slammed into her shield. In her moment of thought the creature reeled it's claw back one more time before striking at the shield.

For the shield it weathered the assault, for any other shield would have crumbled.

But like any shield, it a limit

And now it reached it's

Bronze shards flew across the room as they began to crumble into embers, blowing away into the sky.

For Pyrrha a look of disbelief was on her face

For Jaune, there was a look of horror

For the horror, it grabbed the women.

"ACK ..." she choked out. The creature held her between it's claws as it pressed tightly against her throat.

She clawed at the horror, prying against the claws in futile attempt.

Dark splotches soon formed near the edges of her eyes as it became harder to breath.

...

...

...

"LET. HER. GO!" roared Jaune

The horror twisted it's head to the source.

Standing in front of Nora Jaune Magier was glaring at the corrupted spirit. Eyes filled with anger as his one handed blade morphed into large two handed version.

"Let. Her. Go" he repeated.

...

The sword alight into flames, a very familiar golden aura surrounded it.

...

...

The spirit dropped Pyrrha as walked towards the blonde.

For Jaune, he kept up his poker face up but inside there was a good amount of fear. Both his siblings and RWBY were down, he was the last one still standing.

And the horror was walking up to him.

Yeah, he did have some fears but for now pushed them aside. He had to kill this beast here and now, for if he didn't ...

... They would all die.

The beast howled as it charged at the blonde. In response Jaune channel raw wind magic into his feet, dashing to side, avoiding the incoming slash attack. Raising his hand a bolt of pure magic shoot out, the yellow bolt slammed into the beast side. Not wanting to give and room Jaune slammed his hand onto the ground.

Channeling earth magic the ground beneath the horror cracked as large chucks of concrete flew towards it. While not infused with magic itself the chunks of concrete still threw the beast off it's feet if else.

With the spirit down he ran towards it, slashing the sword the moment he got close as the light from the sword bubbled and burned the undead flesh. The beast roared in pain, using its legs it pushed the blonde back a bit. Letting it to get back up.

Grabbing the chunks laying about it hurled them at Jaune.

The boy had little time to dodge as the chunks of cement flew through the air. A few of stone manged to graze his arms and legs. Tearing strips of blood and flesh on the way. He gritted through the pain as another bolt was used in retaliation.

xxx

" _Jaune ..."_ mentally whispered Pyrrha as the beast released her throat. She coughed and sputter a bit a spite escaped. She gingerly rubbed her neck, thanking the brothers for no serious wounds.

She took deep breaths as she began to get herself off the floor. There was some wobbling but in the end she manged to get up.

Her eyes trailed towards the fighting going on not too far away from her. At a first glance one would think that the battle looked somewhat even, neither side seemed to be able get the upper hand.

While she may have no formal or really any training in using weapons above the basics even she could tell Jaune could not beat this thing by himself. I mean look at her, she tried and failed at it. And if she couldn't than how would he?

Not only that but there were signs of fatigue on his face and body too. Using not only so much magic in quick succession, but healing Nora's wound placed a drain on him.

Feeling herself get steadied she began to channel magic into her hands ready to aid her sibling. But before she did a single thought came to mind.

Would two be enough?

The only reason they were able to beat the horror the last time was that it never thought to expect them and it never thought they had a plan.

Now the creature knew more about them and two of them were out of the count. Leaving it to just her and Jaune.

So ... could they beat it?

For Pyrrha she wanted to say yes, yes that they could. But than how? They had no plan and already they were weary and starting to feel somewhat fatigued. The magic she gathered still swirled in her hands and have yet to been called fourth.

...

...

...

She looked around the room for something ... some kind of answer ... some kind of miracle. Slowly her eyes looked up, towards the damage ceiling. Bits of light shined through as occasionally a pebble of two fell.

...

...

 _"That could work"_

Racing to a nearby wall she channel magic into her feet as **"Spider Climb"** was whispered. She easily scaled the the brick wall. Getting close to the ceiling Pyrrha knelt to where the ceiling was damaged the most, channeling her magic into the damage area a small smirk formed.

All she needed now was to get Jaune's attention.

Channeling some wind magic she launched a large gust of wind at the horror and Jaune. It was not enough to really hurt them but definitely enough to get their attention. The two of them looked as Pyrrha waved back at them with one hand while with the other tapping at the damage roof.

To the horror in its rage like state merely howled at her as it turned it's mindless rage at her.

To Jaune ... it took a while but ...

A smirk formed.

With the horror pre-occupied Jaune went on the offensive, forcing the the horror to refocus on him. As it did he began to moving back ... and then to the sides. Slowly the blonde moved closer and close to where Pyrrha was tapping at.

" _Almost there"_ thought Jaune as he inched closer and close to the mark.

...

"JAUNE, NOW" cried out Pyrrha

The blonde jumped out of the way as Pyrrha activated her magic. A portion of the roof shook violently as the damaged section crumbled and hailed downward onto the horror before it could dodge.

This time, this time the debri was enchanted as it fell on top of the horror. It's cries of pain muffled underneath the rubble.

xxx

"~cough~ Ack, gah ... next time give me a better warning Pyrrha" coughed Jaune as he waved the dust away with a bit of wind magic.

"Sorry" she apologized as she levitated down to him.

"I really just didn't have much time. I mean horror was pushing on you hard and I just couldn't stand aside."

"Well, at least it's dead that's all that's matter" Jaune said as he dispelled the magic inside of him.

"Yeah ... though it was more harder than last time" she commented at the end.

"Well I guess that's what we get for running in here with no plan or correct spells. That and the lack of surprise" theorized Jaune.

"Mm, I guess that makes sense" agreed Pyrrha.

"Still, I don't think that's the most important thing here ..." said Jaune, his eyes hardening "... The better question is what in the name of the brothers made you do THIS!"

She flinched at the last bit, Jaune was angry ... no cross that, he must be furious with her.

"I ... Well ... I kinda ... ~sigh~"

...

"Come on Pyrrha, I don't have all day"

...

...

"... I ... ~deep breath~ I did for you Jaune" she finally pushed out.

...

"What?!"

"~sigh~ Jaune ... when we came back from the failed attempt to kill the horror the last time ... you were so stricken. And even after you came back from little private time you still pained look."

"So you did all of this ... because I was hurt?"

"No! It's more than just that Jaune. I ... I made a promise to you that we would kill this beast, and I failed that, and while yes I know that I said should we fail we would tell dad. But that's the thing, even if we told dad about this whole mess ... would that even matter? The horror would still be loose, maybe it would've killed by dad but that would take time, putting you all at risk."

"Pyrr-"

"I'm not done Jaune. ~Deep Breath~ Because of that ... Because of that horrible promise I made I placed my family ... and now my friends at risk to this beast. So I did the only thing I could, I took responsibility and made it my task to kill it before it tried to kill my family" finished Pyrrha.

...

...

...

Jaune hugged her and kept doing so for a few moments until he finally realized her.

"... I'm sorry Pyrrha, I never knew what I did would cause this. And I'm sorry for it. But right now, right now let's get everyone out and call dad. We need to tell him no-"

*SRRK*

...

...

Something felt warm on his right shoulder.

Looking at it was a single claw jetting out, blood flowing out of the wound.

Turning back he saw the growing look of horror on Pyrrha.

...

"Well ... this is bad" he whispered.

Before cough up blood.

"JAUNE!" she cried out as the claw retracted. Grabbing her brother she gingerly placed him onto the ground. Ignoring the rumbling happening underneath the rubble.

"No"

"No"

"No"

She was hyperventilating.

This was bad ... no that was horrific.

Blood was pouring our of the wound at a fast pace and did not look like it would stop. Seeing nothing else she pressed her hands onto the wound, as she began to chant healing magic.

...

"... Pyr ..." whispered a horse Jaune.

"D-Don't talk Jaune. E-E-Everything is going to be alright, J-Just give me a minute"

"E-Everything is going dark sis ..."

"No No No, stay with me Jaune, stay with me!"

"I ... I don't blame you ... sis" he whispered. Eyes starting to grow heavy and the edges of his vision grew darker.

...

"Jaune ... Jaune ... Jaune ... please, wake up ... stay with me!" she whispered shaking her brother for a response.

...

She pour more magic into the wound as the bleeding finally stopped.

Jaune did not respond.

...

"No ... please ..." begged Pyrrha, barely able to hold back a sob "... Don't go ... everything is going to be alright."

...

...

...

She could not hold it back anymore. A torrent of grief broke as hot salty tears fell from her tear ducts. As she grieved the rubble erupted as the horror emerged, dozens of cuts and bruises covered the pale flesh, it's 'eyes' saw the human who took it's arms not to far away from it.

It marched over to Pyrrha, seeing no response from the girl the beast raised it's claws

and struck

...

...

...

Pyrrha grabbed it

"You ... You ... YOU" the champion gritted out.

Her knuckles became white from how tight they were.

And it traveled across her hand ... and onto her arms, other limbs, and her skin.

Black vein marks became visible to the naked eye.

"I'm ... I'm ... I'm going t **o FUCKING RIP YOUR TO PIECES** " she roared.

Red eyes with black sclera meet glared at the horror.

The champion let out an almost animal like howl as she lifted the horror by the claw, and threw it at some nearby equipment. The ground shook as the machinery crumbled and broke form the surprising amount of force used.

Before the horror could get up the women marched up towards the beast. Holding it by it's throat she began to pummel the horror, magic enchanting each strike, repeatedly in the head.

With another roar she tossed the spirit into the wall, spider cracks forming behind.

In a blur she vanished from her previous position and sent a gut punch.

The cracks widen and expanded.

As her fist had begun to reel back and reading for another strike the horror acted.

It slashed it's claws at her.

Pyrrha had little time to throw up her arms as the force behind the claw threw her far to the side. Her feet skidded across the floor, dust forming from it.

...

...

" **You fucked up** " she whispered. Her red eyes glaring back at the horror as blood dribbled from her forearm ... and her head. Her skin held an almost stone like texture it before fading away.

Various orbs of light generated in front of her, each one a different color from the last. Quickly the orbs swirled around her as it faster and faster with each passing moment till finally forming a red aura around that carried a black tint to it.

Raising both hands lighting erupted outward like a vengeful tsunami. Riding through the the air as hit the horror squarely in the chest. A blast pushed the beast into another wall, this time causing the section to collapse on top of it.

The magical aura surrounding her did not dissipate but instead she pointed both her hands at the rubble.

" **Stone Shape(1)"** she whispered.

And she threw her hands and arms back. In response the stone underneath exploded, hurling the horror into the air, and than unceremoniously onto the ground near her feet.

Walking over the daze beast Pyrrha eyed the last remaining claw.

The blood on her arm darkened and becoming pitch black. It consolidated around from her forearm all the way to her hands.

A grimm arm brusted out and grabbed the claws.

And proceeded to rip it out.

And so the horror opened it's mouth.

Not a scream of anger

not a scream of hate

not scream pain

...

But a mere whimper, of fear.

And Pyrrha smiled at the heavenly music.

She than resumed her punching and punched again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

And again

Long after the horror had stopped making noise.

And once more

...

Until a hand grabbed her wrist. holding her back

 **"WHO** -" she roared, until it died when she saw who it was.

It was her father.

...

...

"... **D-Da-Daddy?"**

"It's me my daughter ... it is me" he replied solemnly.

...

...

...

" **Dad ... I ... I fe** el tired"

"It's ok sweetie. Just rest, close your eyes and rest" he hushed.

He saw the blackness in her eyes retreat.

Red eyes returning back to emerald green

And her skin going back a healthier tan, black veins fading away.

Finally, her eyes dropping as sleep consumed her. He easily caught his daughter, laying her down gently onto the floor.

A deep sigh exiting his lips as he eyed the damage done.

But yet

...

He forgot on thing

...

One pair of open amber eyes

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, BEACON CLINIC**

* * *

...

...

...

"Oohhh ... what happened" groaned Ruby. She could hear some noises as she tenderly opened her eyes.

Before shutting them close when bright white lights shined at them. After hissing out from her mouth she opened her eyes a few more times, each time getting more used to the bright lights.

Eventually she could she the white walls that lined her room, and the medical equipment around.

"Am ... am I in a hospital?"

"Technically your in Beacon's recovery ward Miss Rose" answered a wizened voice.

"P-Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?"

"Well I just coming to check on you, after all you did save my daughter" he replied.

On those word the memories from before came back like a flood, a scared and worried look on her face.

"Ohmygod, isPyrrhaokismyteamtooo? OhIknewIshouldn'thave-"

A deliberate cough stopped her rambling as Ruby let out an embarrassed blush. Muttering out a 'sorry' too.

"To start out with yes my daughter is in fine health Miss Rose, that I have you to thanked for. As for your teammates they are ok too, already they have been discharged" explained Ozpin.

"Oh ... that's good" Ruby sighed in relief.

"Yes ... yes it is"

...

"... Um, Professor, do ... do you what-"

"-you four fought back at the abandoned factory?" Ozpin finished.

Ruby just nodded, not trusting her words at the moment.

"~sigh~, What you fought there Miss Rose was a rare type of grimm, more specifically known as horror" he explained.

"But it didn't look like any normal grimm" she pointed out.

"Indeed you are, from what we understand the horror comes from a mutant strain from grimm breed known as the apathy. A lesser known type of grimm that stalks the northern part of Anima, they reside on the country side and the wild for the most part. They are considered extremely rare and because of that there is little documentation about them, even surviving is an impressive feat on it's own Miss Rose."

 _"Didn't feel one to me"_ argued Ruby mentally.

"Nonetheless, you were very lucky that me and my children were able to find you in time" he added.

"..."

"Can you at least explain why this happened in the first place?"

"... Well ... we were just worried about them, your children, as we saw something wrong with them" Ruby said.

...

"... Go on" the wizard motioned

And so Ruby began explaining to the immortal wizard about Blake's talks with Pyrrha, to her own talk with Nora/Jaune, and finally Weiss's chat with Pyrrha. Making sure to leave nothing out on her verbal report. It had taken god knows long but after what felt like a long time to the girl she was finished.

For Ozpin the man stayed still as he gave the occasional nod to affirm he was paying attention. He didn't touch his coffee at all during the talk.

...

...

...

"I see ... well than Miss Rose, thank for explaining your side of the story, and an apology too. It seems that both me and children share some blame for your inquires" he said.

"You don't need to punish them headmaster" she quickly said. "look, I know that maybe they've made some mistakes but I don't think what they was intentional sir."

Instead of replying Ozpin stayed silent as he mused the reapers words, until finally giving a small simile. "It seems that my children have made good friends indeed ... very well, I will avoid handing any server punishment."

"Thank you sir" Ruby thanked.

"And thank you for caring so much about them Miss Rose, almost like ...

... like a guardian."

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

The sun was setting for Vale as Ozpin finally arrived back home.

It was a ... tiring day.

Having to cover up the whole supernatural thing with team RWBY was only a minor thing compared to his worry for his children.

More specifically, his daughter.

And what she unlocked.

Opening the front door he made his way upstairs, towards Pyrrha's room. His hand went over the knob before halting. Waiting for a few moments he pulled back his hand and instead knock on the door.

...

"Pyrrha ... may I come in please"

...

...

The knob glowed as a faint click could be heard. Seeing his cue Ozma opened the door.

Her daughters room was rather plain in someways. Soft colors covered her room as various shelves held the dozens of awards and medals she earned throughout her life.

His daughter was in her bed, back facing him.

Instead of speaking he walked up and sat on her bed, staying silent the entire time.

...

...

...

"I know what happened back at the factory, both team RWBY and your siblings already gave there sides of the story.

"..."

"... I understand you must be thinking that I'm angry at you, and you would not be wrong on that account. I do not know what prompt who four to do something so ... so dangerous, there was real chance that anyone of you could've died."

"..."

"However, in the end all of your all safe and alive ... and that's all that matters sweetie."

"..."

"~sigh~ But I think we both know the real reason I'm here, Pyrrha"

...

"... What ... What was ... What was I back there?" Pyrrha whispered from her side of the bed.

"Something from our family's past. Something I theorized and prayed would never happen, but it seems that the brothers did not listen to my prays this day" he said sadly.

"But **what** is it" she pressed.

"Power ... a power pure darkness and destruction" he answered.

...

"... Is there a way to get rid of it?"

"No"

"... I see ..."

"I'm sorry my daughter, I wish I knew how to rid it from our family ... but this simply beyond me" he apologized"

Rolling her body she looked her father straight in the eye, fear and worry could be clearly seen from those emerald orbs.

"What do I do?"

"What we have to ... train it"

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

"- and by next week I expect you all to have the homework done, class dismissed" said a professor as he ended class. The various students the lecture hall began to pack up, including a familiar blonde.

Jaune silently packed his books as he got up from his seat, his mind still replaying from that night a few days ago. Subconsciously he rubbed his wounds, it was nothing sort of a miracle that he was even back in college so soon.

Temporarily Taking one's magic was skill that Ozma had not used for a long time, but it was so good to have it at the moment.

But not even the best healing magics could stop the anger that his father had. It was not an explosion of anger but a controlled stream of it as he gave them all a lecture about their choices. The look of shame in his eyes did not help the guilt he felt at all, instead helped make the guilt inside grow larger.

And it was something he honestly deserved too. He could easily go on and on about his questionable choices and how they put so many people he cared for a risk. But in the end it wouldn't matter.

He's already made his choices, and now has to live with them.

 _"Odd that I only got light punishment. I figured it would be more severe"_ wondered Jaune. His punishment was merely a temporarily halt on his magical training and how much he was allowed to practice, both Ren and Nora got the same thing.

"Still, I wonder how Pyrrha is" he muttered. Ever since that night his sister and dad having been acting rather odd, holding back certain things and avoid certain topics all together. It brought worry to the second eldest sibling but there was nothing he could really do about it, and neither did he wished to push his luck at the moment.

"What to do Jaune what to do? Ugh How do I even make this up me-" said Jaune to himself. Before he bumped into something, causing him to drop his books.

"-Oof, Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you there" Jaune apologized

"No, No, it's my fault. I should've been looking where I was going then looking at my scroll" replied a feminine voice.

"Really, it was my fault, I should've have kept an better eye out Miss ...?"

"Fall, Cinder Fall"

* * *

 **And there you go everyone. With that out of the way this marks the end of volume 1 and off to volume 2 we go. But before we do that a couple of things. The next few chapter will take a while due to usual reasons that everyone knows by now.**

 **Not only that but some time will be focus on my new story idea, put it won't come out for quite a while since I kinda want that story pre-written so all I need to do is minor edit and than post regularishly.**

 **Also I want to hopefully return back to Venomous Rose soon, I want a MINIMUM of one chapter by this year(hopefully more).**

 **But yeah, with that all out of the way let's get on with the omakes people, oh and spells.**

 **Stone Shape(1): You can form an existing piece of stone into any shape that suits your purpose. While it's possible to make crude coffers, doors, and so forth with stone shape, fine detail isn't possible. There is a small chance that any shape including moving parts simply doesn't work.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 CHILD CUSTODY**

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Ozma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ozpin but by the law she does technically have ownership of a Jaune Arc, Ren Lie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. She is blood related with them" calmly replied the judge.

Currently both him and Salem were in a court deciding over who would own custody of the children. Thanks to Qrow blabbering off about his secret children the damn women whole live now revolved around getting them out of his care.

"Hmph, What's the matter Ozma? Humanity no longer working in our favor?" Salem asked mockingly.

Ignoring the jab he pressed onward, "Honorable Judge, I ask of you to carefully look at the person you are asking me to give MY children to too. Is THIS what you what to hand them over too" The wizard said. Pointing at the more grimm life features of her.

"Awh, how dare you! I would be GREAT mother to all four of them. Why in fact I've already given them all hundred of presents, with more to come!" Salem replied.

"That you need to give material goods to gain their trust should speak how terrible a parent you would be" argued Ozma.

"Why you little-" Salem growled as he lunged after Ozma.

A fight breaking out between the two that was only stopped after both sides mini- agents, pulled them apart.

"Let me at her, I rip her throat out!" Ozma roared

"After I rip you a new one!" replied back Salem.

As for the judge he could only sigh, this was not the first time this happened.

... Nor the 26th either.

But before he could finalize the paper Qrow shot his hand. Earning a sigh from the judge who allowed him to take stand.

"Look, Judge ... sir ... Mister ... whatever. As the kid's uncle I have the right to say that Salem would be a terrible choice for being a parent. I mean look at the crowd she has, pretty sure that have of her workers are hardened criminals or insane psychopaths. Not good role models for young impressionable kids" he argued.

Cinder scoffed at this, "And as if you are better Mr. Qrow. Your an alcoholic who has NEVER been medically recorded as sober AND, you semblance is LITERAL bad luck. If anything your an even worse role model for young impressionable kids."

"Oi!, At least I don't pick little girls off of the streets like some kind of pedo" he angrily bit back.

"W-What! How dare you!" cinder exclaimed. But before she could um ... questionably heat the man's personal body heat to extreme levels Watts pulled her back onto her seat.

"Ignoring my co-workers ... _questionable_ hobbies, at least we don't carry people like Glynda Goodwitch in our organization. While she may look all prim and proper one needs to only look at her personal search history to see the level of depravity she partakes in!" Watts declared.

"She's a goddamn walking library of almost every time of porn possible from BDSM to ... ~shudders~ less popular ones. Not only that but she even is a subscriber to loli monthly! Is THIS what we want the four children to have as a role model!"

"Glynda! Please tell this isn't true!" Ozma begged

"H-Ho-How dare you! How do even get into a my search history to begin with!" demanded Glynda.

Ignoring the look a dawning horror on Ozma's face.

"Well at least I have better style than YOU! I mean look at that brunt dog you call a mustache!"

"Why you little bitch-"

And with that the agents of Ozma and Salem joined in on there leader's spat. Any sort of civilized discussion thrown out of the literal and provable window for fist, swords, and magic.

For the judge, while a man of great patience, his has been thoroughly spent in these last few days. And now said boiling point has been reached and tipped over.

"THAT'S IT, YOU KNOW WHAT HERE'S THE NEW PAPER"

xxx

"And that sweetie is why daddy and mommy are not allowed to be 1000 meters of any of you at all times" explained Ozma as he and Salem spoke through a video camera.

"Ohhhh" said the four of them. Now understanding Mom and Dad didn't come last week.

"But don't worry angels, me and your father have been allowed to send some trusted people to take care of you" said Salem.

"And they should be hear nowwww-"

The front door was kicked opened as a bright light came form outside. Stepping into the room was none other than ...

Port!?

...

Oh and a seer grimm wearing a maid uniform.

But more importantly, PORT!

"And here I am fellow children of light and dark. It is me! The gallant and legendary hunter!

Peter Port!" he declared, doing a small pose as well(Look up Jiraiya's intro)

...

...

...

"I want mommy" said Nora.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 THE REAL REASON**

* * *

In a small room in Vale an old Glynda Goodwitch was sipping some tea as she waited for her four children. She could remember the day she found them, yes, found them. It was simple patrol mission that was how she found them, all four in a pod made up of some kind of mineral of sorts.

Of course she took them in and soon learn more about there abilities.

Like how they could use magic.

It was an ... interesting time in her life. But soon after she began training them the ways of being a hunter, hoping they would use their skills to help mankind against the evil grimm.

...

Only for them to become superheros and fight crime

...

~sigh~ Not what she wanted but close enough.

But this of course bring back to her main reason for being here.

Not too far away from her smoke appeared from the floor as popped out came four people wearing superhero costumes that more resembled power rangers/super sentai.

"Mom what's wrong, is it Roman? Neo? Cinder? Adam?" asked Jaune as he and his siblings took formation.

"Ah, Hello Jaune Goodwitch ... or should I say Jaune Magier and the other Magier siblings?" said a male voice. The camera moving over tall male with tan skin, black hair, and hazel eyes.

For the siblings they were shocked as their mother motioned them to take a seat.

"You four are Magier right? Son of Ozma Magier and Salem? I'm Oscar Pine, private investigator from Remnant. I've been looking across the whole universe for many many years."

"What?!" Nora exclaimed.

"No no no, Remnant was destroyed!" she argued, siblings nodding in agreement.

"Well I'm very sorry this but Remnant is fine" he explained.

For the Goodwitch family they could only silently gasp.

"See, your parents were in the middle of a nasty divorcee. Your father's lawyer a women by the name Bar Magier, no relationship, well she's a hell of a divorcee lawyer and so your mom was threatening to put you four into a rocket and blast you off into space if your dad didn't back off."

"Nobody believed that she would really do it. I mean every once and a while you read about those custody battles where's the parent kills there own kid as a way of hurting the other parent. But obliviously those are pretty rare" explained Oscar.

Ignoring the look of shock/surprise among the Goodwitch family.

"But on the day of the mediation no one could fine Salem. And your father's attorney and your mother's attorney, a guy name Bran Magier, again no relation, she was asking him where the hell was Salem?"

"You see everyone had agreed on a time that Salem has insisted in. Like seven o'clock in the morning or ten. Whatever, makes no difference, don't know why I talked about it. SO anyway, there all standing in the driveway like in the front of the house and was wondering where was Salem?"

"And then they hear someone shout, 'Hey you dumb bastard'" mimicked Oscar.

"Sorry for the rude language ma'am that's what she said" he apologized

"AND they all looked up. And standing on the balcony is **your** mother, and she's holding a remote controller-thingy" he continued.

Once again ignoring the aghast look and the fours faces.

"And she says, 'Hey you dumb bastard-'"

"-Again I'm sorry for the rude language, they were her words-"

"-'You can have the house and the car, but you can't have the fu***** baby!"

"And she presses a button, on the remote, and goddamn rocket lifts off from the roof in you four where in it. I mean unbelievable, so of course they took her right to jail. And your dad's attorney hired ME to go looking for you and after searching half the goddamn universe here we are" Oscar finished.

...

"That's lot of information to take in isn't it?" Oscar asked.

Pyrrha just cradled her head in her hands. Glynda patting her daughters shoulder.

"Aww, is it not too much trouble if I can have another cup of coffee?" Oscar requested.

* * *

 **OMAKE #3 TAX SEASON**

* * *

In the Magier household Ozma, Salem, and the children were all sitting around the family couch as they watched the news.

Only recently Salem was finally allowed to be near the Magier family.

Legally now

Right now they were watching a dozen or so more people pushing shoving, trying to get their taxes in.

It was April 15 after all.

xxx

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting in from the national post office where-" said Lisa before something body turned on a loudspeaker. Turning the camera it was none other then the head officer of the police force.

"Attention people, alright I know you all want to get your taxes done. And if you push harder ...

... The faster we can be done with this" he finished. The crowed going more wild than before.

"Ahem, back what I was saying" Lisa resumed. " People are trying to get there taxes in fast as possible. After all it is the eleventh hour now and payers are scrambling to get their taxes in by mail by midnight" said Lisa as she brought her microphone to someone nearby.

Who was Qrow.

"Sir what did you wait for the last moment to pay your taxes?" she asked.

"Taxes? Isn't this the line for the new bar being opened?"

Shrugging she moved her mic to next person.

Who was Raven.

"So Ma'am why did you wait the last minute to pay your taxes?"

"Because I'm an idiot, Happy?" Raven groaned.

"Of course not everyone are idiots. Some of use already gave there pay stubs to their accountants months ago" Lisa explained in smug tone and smirk.

That was until her own account came in. Carrying a large piles pf tax papers in his hand.

"Oh does anyone have a calculator?" the man begged.

"Myrin?!" exclaimed Lisa.

Said man quickly fled as Lisa was soon following after him.

xxx

"Look at those's idiots, I payed my taxes over a **year** ago" Ozma scoffed.

"Dad!" exclaimed Pyrrha.

"Oh what is it sweetie? Did you see a scary picture and that picture book" he asked.

"That was last years taxes, you have to pay again this year" she explained.

"No ... you see I went and ugh ... added ... I was counting forward ... and last week ... it was ...

...

D'OH"

"I put the tax forms on top of your to do pile a month ago!" Salem exclaimed.

"I have TO DO PILE?!"

Turning her head he was greeted by a massive pile of papers with his mug on top of the it.

"~GASP~"

"S-Salem how many kids do we have? Oh I don't have enough time to count I'll just estimated ... ugh ... f-ff-ff-forty eight, yeah that'll work" Ozma said.

"Ozma you know we have more than for-" Salem intervened.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up, If I don't hear you it isn't illegal. Ok, let's see deductions deductions deductions ..."

"Ah! Businesses gift!" he said. Taking a painting of his first incarnation, Salem, and their daughters and giving it to her.

"Here you go, keep using Beacon academy"

"Ozma!, I had this painted for you" Salem brought up.

"Ok Salem, if anyone ask you require 24-hour nursing care.

Pyrrha is clergyman.

Ren is seven people.

Jaune a Councillor of Atlas.

And Nora is a wounded veteran from the great war."

"Cool/Cool!" Jaune and Nora said.

Taking the rest of the paper from the to-do pile he began stuffing it all in before breaking out of the window. Turning into falcon and off to the postal office."


	12. Chapter 12 Post Battle

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Well taxes just tend to speed that process up if anything**

 **marcialhd: The second omakes was fan given one while the third one was the tax episode from Simpsons. As for the second one well at this point I really don't care and I'm kinda writing this on fumes. But Jaune is more of divine/arcane hybrid, Ren more of a illusion guy, and Pyrrha is just normal wizard.**

 **Austin: Thnkas for the idea I see which ones I'll use**

 **G: thanks and yes I knew him very well**

 **Greer123: Well about time**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

"-And you said that Cardin was the cause of this ... incident?" reiterated Glynda Goodwitch.

Team RWBY nodded their heads.

Right now said team was stuck in Professor Goodwitch's office after a rather messy food fight.

"~sigh~ And why did you think retaliating back was a good idea? You do know replacing all that food and damaged tables/chairs are not cheap. Money does not grow on tree's."

"Hey if he didn't throw that pot pie at my hair then none of this wouldn't have happened" Yang argued.

Glynda only sighed, Yang's extreme care for her hair was well documented ...

...

very well documented

...

"Professor, what we did was rather childish but you have to understand that team CRDL did not back down after we had _urged_ them to apologized. Suffice to say they are equal if not more to blame for the latest food fight incident" Weiss added. Coming to the aid of her blonde teammate.

"Nonetheless, you all should now that the Vytal festival is right around the corner. And since Vale is hosting this year that means foreign have already begun coming in. Actions like these only help paint a bad image for this academy's reputation and help cause long term problems for future generations that come here" Glynda explained.

Team RWBY shuffled at the witch's words.

...

"~sigh~, Just ... Just be more careful next time, and should a similar event happen please inform a faculty member instead of taking care yourself. Alright?"

The four girls nodded.

"Good, you girls may leave now"

xxx

"Well that could've gone better" Yang commented aloud.

"Very so Yang **very** so" agreed Weiss.

"Come Weiss, you that bastard had it coming a long time" Yang argued.

"While I do agree with you that Cardin and his little posy are filled with ill repute Professor Goodwitch is right. As students we have duty to help maintain a good image of beacon."

"Psst, as if the headmaster cares about that stuff."

"Of course he does, especially with the Vytal festival just around the corner."

"And I'm so pumped for that. Oh I can't wait to test out my skills against all the new students" said Yang.

"Don't go assuming that they'll all be easy picking Yang" Blake warned.

"Oh come on Blake, don't be a sourpuss we're literally one of the best first year team out there" Yang replied back. Flexing her muscles for emphasis.

Blake rolled her eyes before speaking, "First year Yang, First year. Besides, we don't even know what type of students are being sent from the other academy's. For all we know it could be fourth years."

"Actually, it wouldn't be so Blake. The current years rules only allow first and second years of participate, emphasis on the first year" Weiss commented.

"Why so Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"To show the current cream of the crop to the world I assume" she replied.

"So a pissing contents then" Black summarized.

"... Yes ..." Weiss admitted.

"So then all we need to do is show all those teams that team RWBY and beacon are best Hey maybe that'll get Goodwitch off our back too" replied Yang.

"And think all about all the weapons that be there ..." added Ruby as mind started to wander into various weapons based fantasy's.

Drool starting to come out of her mouth.

"Anyway ..." Weiss began, moving away from her currently incapacitated partner "... I do agree with Ruby on the whole various cultures coming together part."

"... But she didn't say that" Blake pointed out.

"A moments like this doesn't come very often and is great time to learn about the various cultures that make up remnant" Weiss continued on.

...

"You mean to spy on them right?" Yang asked.

...

"W-What! You being preposterous Xiao-long" Weiss stammered out.

"I mean isn't that what you do ... the whole corporate spying thingy?" Yang asked

"But besides that ..." said yang, ignoring the indigent statements from the heiress as she gave her sister a leer "... me thinks about how a certain little sister of mine's boyfriend may react, seeing his girlfriend on live TV."

Whispering the last parts next to the reaper's ears.

"B-B-Boyfriend! N-No we aren't!" Ruby cried out. Kicking her out of her daydreaming.

"Why is that? Jaune's a boy and your his friend ... so he's your boyfriend" Yang said in mock ignorance.

"N-No, that's ... that's not how ..." she stammered out

"I'm pretty sure that's how it works Ruby" Blake agreed.

"B-Blake! WHY!"

"Say don't you agree Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Weiss! Please!" Ruby begged.

...

...

...

"Yang, cease your ramblings, the last thing I want is my partner to become a shuttering mess" Weiss ordered.

Ruby sighed in relief, she always knew Weiss was a trusted friend.

"Besides ..." a Cheshire grin formed "... I don't think Ruby will like us talking about her boyfriend like that. She may think we're after him."

Like she was saying, who would noticed Weiss's corpse anyway?

"WHY!" Ruby cried. Her body activating it's defense measures

...

AKA putting her hood up and curling into a tight ball.

...

...

"... Um, Yang ... did we go to far or ..." Weiss asked. Poking the Ruby ball.

"Nah, she does this all the time when she gets too embarrassed about something. Don't worry I got this" Yang replied.

She then proceeded to kick the Ruby ball as they continued back to their dorms.

"So going back to what I was saying. It'll be pretty neat if Jaune and his siblings saw us during the tournament. But knowing there pops I probably bet they'll get VIP seats" Yang said.

Weiss & Blake voicing there agreement while Ruby gave a muffled reply.

"Besides, it'll gives time to speak ... especially after _that_ " Yang added.

At those words everything felt a tinge more colder with the atmosphere becoming heavier. Not even Ruby spoke up.

It was no lie that the four girls have not meet for the Magier siblings for some time. Baring Ren & Nora there just haven't been many meetings.

For Jaune, the man just seemed to distance himself from the four girls. Usually saying that he has errands to run or something came up in school.

For Pyrrha, they haven't seen here almost at all. From what Ren & Nora told them the girl was just too busy to meet up with them. But whenever asked they two could only shrug.

"I'm sure that they be at the tournament I doubt they would miss this, especially Jaune I think" Weiss agreed.

"Yeah ... um what she said" weakly replied Blake back.

"What? You don't like something Blake?"

"Hm? No yang, it's not that ... just thinking about the horror" she responded. The blonde brawler squinted her eyes at the hidden cat faunus for a few moments, before shrugging and going back to her discussion.

For most this was where they would stop caring.

That was if you weren't Ruby Rose.

...

Well a Ruby Rose that was currently curled up into a ball being kicked by there older sibling of course.

But still, most people would stop caring at this point, but no her. In her curled stated said girl narrowed her eyes at that statement.

At first the young girl ignored the odd things going around Blake, drawing up from shock of fighting that Horror Grimm.

Until it became more pronounced.

Being a sniper meant one had be able to noticed the little things going on.

And Blake had a lot of little things going on. At first it wasn't too bad, first it was being tensed around Pyrrha and limiting her talks with her. Then later she stopped worrying about her, talking very little about Pyrrha at all and that was when the subject was brought up. And only when her opinion was asked.

That and she's being staying longer at the library, well longer than normal for sure. From what she saw most of the books seemed the be about Grimm. Normally she would stop caring by this point.

If it wasn't about rare types of grimm, and from the looks of it, heavy emphasis on the rare part.

 _"I gotta talk about this with her ... maybe later and alone ... yeah that'll work"_ thought Ruby.

That was before she hit her head into the door.

"We're back sis!" called Yang.

* * *

 **VALE,** **RESIDENTIAL** **DISTRICT  
**

* * *

"-And so the guy just decided to leave right then and there, can you believe it?!" Cinder asked.

"Yeah no kidding, I mean who would do something like that" Jaune agreed. Right now he and Cinder were walking through their college's campus. Discussing the latest things happening around the college.

Nodding Cinder continued where she left off with Jaune nodding along.

" _Man, who knew a single accidental bump would cause this. It's like Ruby and her team all over again ... well minus the whole team thing, Cinder being more taller, and well ... other thing"_ thought Jaune.

It was single bump that had started this. There was some awkwardness but the two simply gave their apologies and left. Only for him to meet here once more when he went to the dining hall. It was ... awkward to some extent but with a little small talk then and there the two began to kick off.

And there was lot about Cinder he learned during his time with her. Like for instance how she was pursuing a degree in history, not what he expect honestly she looked like somehow who take economics ... or modeling. Not only that but how she came from Mistral, more specifically from the more rural parts, like **very** rural parts, that was a shocker for him. And other more smaller things too.

"-une, Jaune!, You there?" asked Cinder, nudging him with her elbow.

"Ugh, what?"

"Were you dozing off Magier?"

"What! No of course not, I just thinking"

"Oh? And about what?" she asked.

"You know ... things ..." he weakly replied.

"..."

"... And the Vytal festival too. Man aren't you excited too Cinder" Jaune quickly replied.

...

"... I guess so" she replied with a smirk.

"Guess so! Come on Cinder you know that the festival doesn't come ever day. This is event only comes every two years and now it's being hosted in Vale. Don't you know what means? It means tickets are going to be chapter AND I don't need to stay in bullheads for too long, so no motion sickness for me. Not only that but-"

"~AHEM~ ... You were doing **it** again" said Cinder.

...

"... I was ... I was rambling off again wasn't I?"

Cinder nodded.

Jaune could only groan as his neck arced downward. His checks started to flare up a bit, whenever something Jaune found interesting came up he tended to rambling off about it in great detail, much like a certain Rose.

But that was another reason why he like Cinder. She was willing to listen him rambling off with no sign of wanting it to stop at all something he was, with embarrassment, grateful for.

The ashen haired girl just roller her eyes, "You were ... but you where not wrong either Jaune. I think that this festival may be an interesting one to say to least."

"Yeah I mean think about all the fight's that are going to happen. Oh man just thinking about makes a bit excited."

"... And what about those four you told me about. Ugh ... Ruby was it? Yeah Ruby, what about her and her team?" Cinder asked.

"Oh ... yeah, them" Jaune muttered. A pang of guilt went straight through his heart, it had been some time since he last talked to the four girls ... and with good reason. Ever since the horror he really didn't have it in him and well ... breach the topic. Memories of their defeated forms still lingered about in his mind whenever they spoke. Eventually it was easier and talk to them altogether.

"... You ok there Jaune? You face is all scrounged up and all?" asked Cinder. "Something bad on your mind?"

"Hm? Ugh no, just ... just thinking about team RWBY. It's been a while since I've seen them" Jaune admitted.

"Something happened with them?"

"No, nothing bad"

"... Then what's causing you to worry so much than Jaune?"

"It's nothing Cinder. Look, can we just drop it for now?"

"~sigh~ If you want to so much Jaune"

"Thanks" Jaune said.

The two of them fell into a awkward a silence for a while before they reached a bus stop. Near the stop was a large TV broadcasting the latest news.

xxx

 **"This is Lisa Lavender reporting in, a few hours ago police reported another break in at a local dust shop. The police believe this to be the work of terrorist group, the White Fang. This is the sixth time in a row this has happened in the week. We have more with-"**

xxx

"Man, the sixth time in a row ... just what do the white fang need that much dust for?" Jaune asked aloud.

"Who knows Jaune. Maybe there trying to get message across?" Cinder offered.

"Hmph, and what would that? Are they going to ransom the kingdom? Force the council to give them something, whatever that is?"

"... You got some beef with the fang or something there Jaune?"

"~sigh~ No not that, more like ... frustration with the organization, not to the faunus" Jaune corrected.

"Oh? And do tell why?"

"Well I mean what are they trying to accomplish? By taking all the dust all they are doing is raising the price for well ... everything by a good margin, that also includes the faunus too. And well, when prices get high people generally drop workers, meaning less people working and making money for their family's, including Faunus.

And besides an economic standpoint, the current path there taking is not something that can work. You can't just use force to make people agree with you, people don't just stand around forever, they react. And when they do it's going to be the same way, with force. It's nothing more than an endless cycle of hate and violence, that's what dad always taught me" Jaune explained.

...

...

"... Hm, your words have some merit Jaune. But at the same time it feels a bit ... naive. Not to insult you or anything but isn't violence mankind's history?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that's the thing, using force/violence may have it's downsides but in general it seems to have been rather effective in getting what the faunus want" Cinder argued.

"Yeah but at what cost?"

"A high one most likely but what other choice do they have? The path Ghira Belladonna had taken did not work in the end, if it did then the man wouldn't have left the organization" she pointed out.

"We don't know that Cinder. Besides there must be other options than using brute force or violence. It's nothing more than a blunt tool that only hurts everyone."

"But it works Jaune, Sienna's path worked and the faunus have seen real results. Ghira's plan may sound all nice and good but in the end results are all that matter and unfortunately it seems Ghira failed to understand that. In the end the faunus were willing to use their strength to get what normally would never have been given to them and I understand that."

"But-" Jaune argued.

"~sigh~ Jaune, I understand that you may not like it, but using force to get something is just how life works, history itself has shown that over and over again, and I also speak this from experience. I've lived in the rural, and I mean rural, parts of Anima before coming to Vale and using strength if not violence to get something it just how it is" Cinder said.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh to you Jaune. But what experience taught me is that unless your willingly do what it takes than don't except anything good to happen for you" she apologized.

...

"Do you truly think that way cinder?"

"Yes" she replied with absolute conviction. "But that doesn't mean I have to be a evil person of something."

...

"No ... No it don't, I guess" Jaune replied.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, BEACON VAULT**

* * *

Pyrrha had been to Beacon quite a few times in her life, the first being there initial meeting with their soon to be father, and the latest being now. She had always admired the academy, not just for the ancient architecture but also the ... feel the place had.

It was hard to exactly say what this feeling was but the most closest word she could come up with was ...

Confidence

You just felt confident when you first step into these halls. Of course the feeling doesn't last forever, but the initial part counts. Even so, Pyrrha was always curious how this feeling came but never could she find out.

As the bullhead began to open the doors she and her father departed as they entered through the main courtyard that was oddly devoid-ed of students.

"Odd, I figured there would be more people here?" Pyrrha wondered aloud.

"Well most of them are either in classes or currently training for the upcoming Vytal festival sweetie" Ozma replied.

"Ohh" Pyrrha said.

The two quickly fell back into a silence as they entered into the main building heading over to the elevator to her father's. Getting into it Pyrrha waited for the elevator to start, only to see her father repeatedly press the first 1st floor button ... which they were on.

"... Umm, dad? Why are repeatably pressing that 1st floor button? You do know we are on the 1st floor?

"Just a ... moment" said Ozpin, quickly switching the numbers he was pressing in blur. The lights in the elevator flickered before coming back on, this in light emerald green hue.

"Dad ..." she asked once more, confusion and a hint of fear in her voice.

Instead of replying her father stayed silent as they the elevator lurched and began moving.

Downward.

"Dad ... what is going on. How are we going down? I thought Beacon doesn't have a basement?"

"It doesn't ... official of course" he answered.

"And before you open your mouth Pyrrha there is a reason for this. Where we are going is a place to train your new ... _abilities"_ Ozma explained.

...

...

"... Is this ... for you know what?"

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed, think of it as a vault of sorts. Keeping objects of supernatural origin away from hands of civilization. Not only that but it also seconds a rather convenient training ground too."

"Oh ..."

The rest of the ride was silent once more before after what felt what minutes for the champion finally came to a stop. With a light *DING* from the internal speakers the doors opened.

xxx

"Massive ..." Pyrrha breathed. You could fit a whole bullhead or two on top of each other and there still be enough space to fit more on top. As for the halls, they were as massive as well, in fact she couldn't even the see the end of the halls at all.

But what truly amazed her was the magic.

She could feel the magic infused into the walls, the lanterns, and into the entire place. To anyone else this place would've given them a mystic vibe, or at least that is what their father always said.

"Awed Pyrrha" Ozpin chuckled at his daughters.

Pyrrha could only dumbly nod her head.

"Yes this place tends to do that to first timers. ~sigh~ Oh I wish you could've seen it back when the gods walked among us, buildings like these used to be such a common sight" said Ozma, his mind temporarily wandering back to life before this cruse was bestowed on him.

"Did ... did you make all of this?"

"Indeed ..." Ozma confirmed "... However I did not bring you here so we can discuss about old things my daughter."

Motioning over with his cane Ozma and his daughter began to enter further deeper into the vaults.

Eventually the two reached towards the end, where a small door greeted them. Going towards it Ozpin opened the door as the two entered into the biggest training room she as ever seen. It rivaled even the mistral stadium in terms of size.

And standing in the middle of this massive training ground stood none other than Glynda Goodwitch.

"Miss Goodwitch? What are you doing here?"

"Ah Pyrrha it's so good to see you. How's your siblings?"

"Fine, there doing fine. But that doesn't explain why your here?"

"It's simple dear, Glynda here will be helping us with your condition" her father explained.

"Does she ..."

"Know? I have been informed of your recent ... _condition_ Pyrrha and that is why Ozpin requested me to assist you in controlling this new form. I assure that I'll be doing everything I can in my power to help you in this turbulent moment" Glynda explained. Giving the young women an assuring look.

Glancing at her dad he also gave an affirmative nod.

She took a deep breath and reeled herself as she looked at her father straight in the eye.

"Ok, so how do we do this" she asked.

"Well Pyrrha ..." began Ozma "... our first task will be bringing forward this power, can you do that sweetie?"

...

...

"... I ... I don't know dad. I'm not even sure how I did it in the first place" Pyrrha admitted.

"Hm, I expected as much. I don't blame you for it ... but I believe I may have an idea on how we can pull it out" Ozma said.

"How?"

"Simple my daughter. Tell me, what did you feel when your brother was stabbed on that night" he asked.

Pyrrha flinched at the words as they left her father's mouth. That was ... that was something she would rather not think about. She still can sometimes get flashbacks from that horrible night.

Seeing the flinch Ozma quickly responded, "Pyrrha, I know that you must not want to rethink that night, and trust me I would like not to think of it either, but please. Unless we can understand this power than we are not just putting you, but your siblings lives endangered as well."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "Please my daughter, I just want you to try ... that's all I ask of you."

...

...

...

A heavy sigh came out of her mouth, "Ok ... I'll ... I'll see what I can do."

Closing her eyes Pyrrha took in a deep breath as she willed her mind to think back on that fateful night.

...

...

...

"I can't do it, I ... I just don't feel anything" Pyrrha whispered.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything" Glynda asked.

"That's just it, I just don't feel any different" she explained.

"... Pyrrha, when you were thinking about that night were you thinking about the emotions of that night or just the events?" Ozpin asked.

"Just the event, was there a problem?"

"No ... But just try it again. This time, instead of the events try to think of the emotions" Ozpin advised.

Nodding her head she once more closed her eyes, thinking about that night, but specifically the emotions she felt that night.

xxx

The first feeling was ... **shock** , shock for seeing team RWBY coming to find her.

After that, it was **fear**. Seeing four huntresses fall in defeat through a single action.

Then **relief** , for seeing her siblings coming out of nowhere.

Then **fear** once more, her siblings shouldn't have been here. This wasn't suppose to happen.

Only for the fear to intensify, both seeing and hearing Nora's cries as her bones snapped. Ren's cries of anger and anguish did not help the problem either. And the feeling of fear continued to go on long after Ren was knocked unconscious, only when her shield shattered and the beast held her by the throat that she truly felt **terror.**

 **Terror** , that she may actually die back at the warehouse. Terror that her siblings and friends would die, because of her foolishness.

Only for her own brother to stand in the way of that feeling. Standing straight and proud with a blade of wreathed in golden fire Jaune resembled more like those knights of legends there father would always tell them before going to bed.

And form that moment she felt **hope,** hope that maybe, just maybe, they'll make it out alive. But yet at the same the feeling the terror never abide, for doubt that could still all die was there. So when the beast finally released her she did not hesitate to join in the fight.

So when they finally defeated the horror the hope she held transformed into pure **joy** as the reunited with Jaune. Of course after the joy came **shame** ... **guilt** , for placing her siblings in such a harrowing experience and easily putting them at such terrible risk. Her brother only helped solidify that feeling.

Only to see a claw pop out of his shoulder, blood gushing out as the claw receded.

 **Fear**

The **fear** of her ... and her brother.

 **Fear** of him dying

 **Fear** of her dying

 **Fear** of the horror living

...

...

...

 **Anger,** at the horror

 **Hate,** at the horror

 **Fear,** at the horror

 **Anger**

 **Hate**

 **Fear**

 **Anger**

 **Hate**

 **Fear**

 **Anger**

 **Hate**

 **Fear**

 **...**

 **Fear**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Anger**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HATE**

Crimson eyes cracked open.

Tan skin faded into alabaster white

And blue veins warping into obsidian black

Her breathing became more pronounced as her eyes shifted between everything that was withing her sight. Regardless of what it was.

...

"Miss Magier, are alright?" asked Glynda. Eyeing the redhead with a mixture of fear and worry.

 **POWERFUL**

 **SCARED**

 **...**

 **DANGER**

"... Miss Magier, I asked if you were alright?"

...

"Pyrrha, are you ok?" Ozpin asked.

 **LIGHT**

 **SERVANT**

 **...**

 **...**

"Pyrrha ... I asked if you were-" Glynda once more repeated. Her had inching towards the girl's shoulder.

Until Pyrrha grabbed her wrist.

And squeezed it tightly.

"M-Miss Magier unhand me this-" Glynda demanded before the last of her words stopped in her throat. Both her's and Ozma's eyes widen at what they saw.

Pyrrha's lips curled into a menacing snare that to any civilian would freeze them on the spot. It also did not help that the young women was producing a rather large amount of killing intent as the black veins around her eyes became more pronounced.

Before Glynda could shake herself out of her stupor Pyrrha released an almost animistic roar as she threw the blonde into a nearby wall.

A purple glow quickly enveloped the huntresses as she halted herself mid-air before using her semblance to land herself onto the ground. She slammed her hand onto the surface as a stone wall erupted a little away from her as a bolt of lighting striked against it.

"So you've lost yourself to your own rage it seems" Glynda softy remarked as Pyrrha leapt over the wall, no doubt with the assistance of her magic, a bronze blade forming in her hand as the red haired women began assaulting her.

Now while Ozma may have taught his children to defend themselves it was only up to a certain level. For Glynda such attacks were easily evaded, even counting the increase speed from this new form, and with each attack dodged the deputy headmistress could see each incoming one become more uncoordinated than the last.

No doubt sacrificing technique for raw strength.

With a flick of her crop the champion was launched backwards via her semblance. Her body roughly landing onto the floor as it skidded across. Not wasting anytime the blonde activated her semblance paralyzing Pyrrha's body as she kept it suspended in mid-air.

"Seems we have a lot of work ahead of us, right Ozpin" Glynda commented.

...

"... Yes ... Yes we do" Ozpin replied as he walked towards his daughter. The wizard could see that girl was still trying to break free of her bonds. Raging against her incorporeal bonds in a ultimately futile attempt.

Collapsing his cane he place it aside as he grasped her head, forcing her eyes to align with his own.

"Pyrrha, listen to me .. nobody is here to hurt you sweetie. Nobody is here to hurt you Pyrrha, nobody want's to harm you" ozpin repeated as he stared into his daughter's burning orbs.

Repeating those words, while channeling a portion of his magic into her, he could see the her orbs start to fade. Being replaced with a more familiar emerald color to them.

...

...

...

 **"D-Dad ...?"**

"~sigh~ Thank the brothers. Pyrrha, are you ok?" Ozma sighed in relief.

" **W ... What happened? ... W-Wait what is wrong with my voice!? Dad! I can't move my body! I-I-I ..."** Pyrrha panicked as she tried to move with limbs to no anvil.

"Pyrrha, calm yourself ..." her father ordered in a firm tone "... Right now you are being suspended mid-air by Miss Goodwitch. You just attacked her only a few moments ago sweetie" Ozma explained.

 **"... I ... I attacked her? Oh by the brothers I'm so sorry Miss Goodwitch I didn't mean, e-everything went black and ... and ..."**

"Clam yourself Pyrrha, I'm not angry at you if you are wondering. I was merely caught off guard by your rather unexpected actions. Though in hindsight something like this should've have been expected" Glynda replied.

" **O-oh ... I-I see"** Pyrrha whispered.

...

"Pyrrha, I'm going to have Glynda drop you. When she does can I expect you to not attack her or me?" Ozma asked.

" **... I ... I think so"** she replied.

"I'm not asking for if's or maybe's Pyrrha. Can you do it, or can you not?"

...

...

 **"Yes"**

...

...

...

"Drop her Glynda" Ozma ordered. Momentary a purple flash covered Pyrrha's body before she fell onto her father's waiting hands. He quickly helped bring her back onto her feet.

"How are you feeling right now Pyrrha?"

" **Um, well ... angry? But not to you dad, or you either Miss Goodwitch, just um ... yeah ... angry"** Pyrrha replied truthfully. Seeing no reason to lie at the moment.

"Is it just anger?"

 **"I think so? I mean ... well ... I think ... fear too?"**

"And?"

 **"I-I don't know dad, this is just so ..."**

"... Shocking? Yes, I can see that

...

... do you wish to see your face?"

Pyrrha nodded her head.

Pulling out his scroll Ozma used the dark screen as an impromptu mirror for his daughter.

Grabbing the scroll Pyrrha slowly up to her face as a small gasp escaped her mouth.

Her face ... it was pale, like pure white albino pale, but it didn't stop there her entire body was the same color too. And her veins, naturally a bluish color, were now more pronounced and held a pitch black color to them. Her fingernails carried the same pitch black color to them as well as her sclera. Even her own hair had stands of white hair laying about.

...

"Pyrrha, are you alright?" Ozma voiced as he saw his daughter looked perfectly still. Instead of replying the girls brought her hand onto her cheek rubbing it in pure silence.

...

And then she started to rub it faster, occasionally pulling her hand off. Rubbing her fingers together as if something was on it before going back to what she was doing.

She started to scratch herself.

"Pyrrha?" Ozpin asked

and faster

"Pyrrha?"

and faster

"Pyrrha?!" said Ozpin.

Till little dibbles of blood came out.

Only the strong grip of her father stopped her from going any further.

"Pyrrha! What has gotten into you. Your drawing blood for brothers sake" Ozma demanded to know.

...

 **"... I don't like this ... this** _form_ **, I don't like it. I feel** _oily,_ **slimy even ... and it feels like it's coating my skin but yet I can't get it off no matter what I do!"** she exclaimed with frustration.

"I see, I understand this is an harrowing experience for you sweetie. However, that is why me and Glynda will be helping you through this. But I can also see that your quite stressed, if you wish it we can end it for today and come back to it tomorrow."

 **"Yes, I don't to keep this up anymore"** she quickly replied.

"Very well than, we'll end it here for today ... you do know how to turn back?"

Pyrrha shook her head negatively.

"Hm, Pyrrha, when you transformed were you thinking negative emotions correct?"

She nodded her head.

"Than I want you to do the opposite, if high levels of negative emotions prompted your transformation than no doubt strong positive thoughts should force it back down" he theorized.

She was bit skeptical of her father's theory, after all even he admitted this was all new to him, then again it was not like she had other options available to her. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes as she began to conjure various memories of softer, warmer moments in her life. The oily feeling on her skin began to recede further and further until no longer could she feel something was directly on top of her skin.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with her natural skin tone.

"Pyrrha, why don't you head back to the elevator and to my office. Glynda and I will meet with you there" Ozpin recommended. Giving a slight nudge to his daughter, the man watched her daughter give a nod as she left through the door, only after a little while after did he released a warily sigh in his throat.

xxx

"Well that could've have gone better. It would be recommended that we focus on her drawing out that power and preventing her from sub-consciously drawing from it in future incidents in the immediate future" Glynda recommended.

"... Afterwards though learning how to control that power may be prudent too" she softly added as she eyes at the stone wall she conjured. A large crater marred across the wall with the outer part still retaining a hot glow to it. The inner part on the other hand more resembled liquid as even now drops of the molten stone flowed out and onto the ground where it cooled.

"She's far more potent with her spells in this form. Even when training her never had she shown this level of strength in her spells" said Ozma.

"Indeed, not even Nora could've done this, not without draining a good portion of her magic pool" Glynda agreed.

"So increase in magical potential as well as physical strength, at the cost of increase of amount of anger and other unknown effects" Ozpin mused.

"At least we have an idea on where to get started with her Ozpin" Glynda said.

...

"Yes ... Yes we do"

* * *

 **Alright, so here is the next chapter, sorry it took this long. As for the chapter there were a few other things I wanted to add but ended not too due to being unable to find a way to place in there.**

 **So yeah, not sure when the next chapter will come out but I see what I can do.**

 **Besides that leave a review and like**

 **and let us get onward to some omakes!**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 OUR CHILDREN**

* * *

Ozma had seen many things in his immortal lifespan. He's seen wars, magical entities that were considered myths, Grimm so horrible that there existence has been erased from history.

But a giant golden egg in his office was the last thing he expected.

At the moment he and his inner circle were discussing what do with such ... egg.

...

"I licked it, it's mine!" Qrow slurred out as he took another swig from his flask.

 _"~sigh~ here I was hoping for a bit more wisdom then that Qrow"_ mentally sighed Ozma.

"Qrow! What did we say about you licking things. Besides, if anything we should send this to Atlas and let James people look at it" Glynda rebuked

"Hm, Glynda does make some fine points ... besides, if something goes wrong less paperwork for us" Ozma pointed.

...

...

...

"You know I'm here right?" Ironwood pointed out.

...

"Of course we did James" Ozpin replied.

...

"You forgot about me didn't you" James accused

...

"Of course not Ja-" Ozpin said before the bright light covered his entire office. After dying down the four of them could see a note covered in golden energy as floated in front of them.

To his inner circle this completely bewildered them.

For Ozma however ...

"The brother of light" Ozma whispered, more to himself. This was definitely his energy, no doubt about it. Going over to the note he looked over what the note had in store.

 _Take care of our children and we shall release the curse placed on you and Salem_

 _from God of Light_

...

...

"Huh, ... neat?"

"What does it say Oz? Don't keep us waiting" Qrow asked.

Before Ozma could open his mouth the large egg in front of him began to shake violently before cracks started to form. It wasn't long till the egg something began to poke out of the egg.

And that was ...

"Snakes?" Qrow asked aloud.

"Serpents" Glynda corrected

"I think it's dragons" voiced James.

"No it's dragon Glynda" Ozma corrected.

"Ah, thank you Oz" Glynda responded

Two large dragons crawled out of the golden egg. Both of them carried a more serpent like look, like this Mistral dragon designs. They had golden scales that glowed against the light and ethereal aura to them.

However, there was some differences between the two. For instance one of the dragon had azure blue eyes and slight masculine build to it. The other one had emerald eyes and a slight feminine build to it.

...

...

...

Another note poofed out nowhere

 _The blue one is Jaune, it's a boy. The green one is Pyrrha, it's a girl_

...

"So what now?" Qrow asked once more.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ I bet Salem doesn't have to deal with this stuff" Ozma muttered.

xxx

 _"I hate my life"_ Salem mentally declared.

In her hands where two bundles, in each one held a western looking dragon that slept in it. Both of which she got through the same way as Ozma, not that she knew that of course.

Of course of god of darkness offered the same thing, and end to her curse as well as letting her to reunite with her daughters, with the his brothers support too. Knowing the god she knew he would hold his side of the bargain.

So she took it.

Of course this was before Nora began wailing. A western dragon with a green/purple color. Honestly she had long since lost count on when she started to cry, only that it just happened and nothing she had done was stopping it. That and the grimm in the grimmlands were going rather ... _restless_ due to it.

Her brother on the other hand, who look more like their father, was sleeping soundly like an angel.

Placing her brother down she began rocking Nora more faster, trying to calm her down. And after what felt like hours for the witch the young dragon finally began to slumber.

"~sigh~ Finally, now I can-" Salem sighed in relief.

Before Ren started to wail

...

...

...

"I hate my life"


	13. Chapter 13 New Season

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Well we can hope my friend, we can only hope**

 **Broken Requiem: Thank you very much,as for cinder I to can only hope for the best. For Pyrrha ... well let's wait and see what her lineage will bring**

 **Greer123: That they have**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

The sun shine brightly today as clear skies and white clouds greeted everyone looked up to the sky.

...

Well to those who would wake up at 7 in the morning of course.

In the Magier household the entire Magier family could be seen sitting around the family living room. Each one with a groggy look to there face, annoyance quite clear, the only exception to this was there father. Who was merrily sipping coffee from his mug in content.

...

...

...

"So dad, any reason why you made us wake up so early? On a _Saturday_ mind you?" Nora demanded.

...

"For a reason of course" Ozma answered.

His response was meet with annoyed glares.

With a slight smirk he waved his hands as a few seconds later a glowing try of steaming hot coffee floated into the living room. Each of one his children taking there respective mug.

"Well if you so desperately wish to know Nora it's that an old friend of mine has come visit us for the Vytal festival" Ozma explained.

"Where's he from?" Jaune asked.

"Atlas ... not only that but-" Ozma said before the doorbell ringing stopping him.

"That must be him, I'll be right back", getting up the four siblings watched as there father left for the front door.

...

"Huh, never knew dad had friends all the way from Atlas" Nora said aloud.

"Well, father is headmaster of beacon Nora, it wouldn't too hard to assume he would have various friends across the world" Ren said.

"Yeah well this is the first time he has actually introduce one of them to us. I mean that's pretty surprising to say the least" Nora argued.

Ren did not refute his sister on that point. There father was rather ... secretive on many things. His personal life being one of them. So he can see where Nora was getting at, but before any of them could continue with the dialog the sound of the father stopped.

"Kids, May I introduce to my old friend James Ironwood ... General of the Atlas military" Ozma introduced as three people entered.

Entering the living room a large man with, easily over 6 feet tall, wearing traditional Atlas military uniform. His hair was kept in a short crop with a small silver band around the upper right side of his forehead. Clear blues pleasantly eyed the four magic users.

Following the man a slightly smaller girl clung to the back of general's coat arms. The girl wore a white/grey old blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. With orange hair and vibrant green eyes the pale green stared at the four of them.

...

...

...

"... Oh ... Um, n-nice to meet you Mr. General Sir" Nora awkwardly greeted. Serious how she suppose to greet someone like freaking general of the atlas armed forces.

"I believe the honer would be mine Miss Magier, it's not everyday that you get to meet someone who can use magic" Ironwood replied back.

The four of them tensed at those words, eyes immediately darting towards there father. Who gave them a reassuring simile.

"Um you too as well, not everyday you learn that somebody else knows about our little secret" Nora said.

"Nonetheless, it's pleasure to meet you four" Ironwood said as he extended his hand outward. Giving each of the siblings a rather strong handshake.

"So um, who the girl behind you?" Nora asked.

"Ah, you mean Penny ..." said James as he motioned the girl forward "... She's my niece, I'd figured with the Vytal festival right around the corner it'll be a good time to show her the other kingdoms outside of Atlas as well as give her some fresh air."

"She'll also be staying with us until the end of the festival too" Ozpin added.

"Oh, will you be staying with us too General Ironwood?" Pyrrha asked.

"Unfortunately I'll have to decline the offer Miss Magier. With the festival coming nearer the job of moving amity arena from Atlas to Vale has taken almost all of my time and unless something catastrophic happens this will be our last meeting until the festival begins" Ironwood explained.

"Oh, well that's quite a shame"

"Indeed, but still ..." turning his head towards his niece he nudged the shy girl a bit "... Penny, you don't you talk to the Ozpin's children while me and Ozpin discuss your stay."

With those last words leaving his mouth the general and wizard both left the living room, leaving the five of them together.

...

...

...

"So ... Penny right?" Jaune asked.

"Mmhm, Penny Polendina, a pleasure to meet you" said Penny as girl grabbed the blonde's hand and began to rather shake it quickly.

"Ugh yeah, nice to meet you too" the knight gritted out. _"Sweet brothers, the girl has grip of steel! What is she, a huntress or something?"_

Letting go of his hand the ginger haired girl repeated the greeting to the rest of his siblings. Each one having their own surprise look.

"So Penny, your uncle said you were from Atlas right?" Nora asked.

"Correct Nora, to be honest this is the first time I've ever left Atlas before. I'm hoping that I'm doing rather well" the girl answered.

"Wait really, this is for first time?"

"Indeed, father had originally objected my request until general Ironwood was able to persuade him other wise" the green eyed girl explained.

"But enough about me, what you four? I heard it's rather rude just to constantly answer someone else?

"Well ..." Jaune began "... I guess you already know about us-"

"Jaune Magier, Nora Magier, Ren Magier, Pyrrha Magier. Sons and Daughters of Ozpin Magier, headmaster of beacon academy and one the most influential people across the globe. And one the last few magic users" Penny listed off.

"Um yeah ... you sure know stuff there Penny" Jaune said.

"You sure quite a lot about us Penny, especially the more ... magically side of things" Ren spoke.

"Oh um are you uncomfortable, did I say something wrong? I apologize if I did"

"No no Penny, it's well ... surprising to say the least. Not everyday you talked to someone else who knows about your gift" Ren explained to the android. "Dad, always told us to avoid speaking about it."

"Ah, forgive me then Ren, I did not know the subject was sensitive for you" Penny apologized.

"It's ok Penny, just please don't go speaking about it in public" Ren answered.

The android gave a affirmative nod, "Understood, friend Ren. So friends, what should we do now? Do we play some board games, talk about sports, girl/boyfriend, food, clothes, ..."

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

 _"I wonder if this was a bad idea"_ Ren wondered as he watched Nora give her own personal tour around the city. With Penny nodding and awing at every word that came out his sister's mouth.

Originally the four of them had intended to give Penny a tour of the kingdom. Until Jaune got a text-message about something and father had taken Pyrrha to somewhere. Leaving Ren and Nora to show the girl around the place.

Which meant Nora becoming a her tour guide.

And well ... the rest was history.

"- And besides the pancake shop down a few blocks, don't eat there unless your so hungry you eat a beowolf or your me, that's the end of the commercial district" Nora finished.

".. Wow, I never knew Vale had some many hidden niches in just a single district. Oh this trip has truly been sensational" Penny gushed.

Before the two girls could continue on Ren coughed into his hand, "~ahem~, So, where should we go next? We've already covered the commercial and residential district."

"Well that leaves the industrial and upper districts left, if your tired than we can go later. Oh, or maybe we can go to-" Penny said.

"Ren/Nora! Is that you!" called out a familiar voice.

Craning their necks the three of them turned to see none other than team RWBY walking towards them. Ruby in the front as she waved the three over to here.

"What are you two doing here guys?" the little reaper asked.

"Oh us? Why showing our new friend Penny around Vale. Oh and, Penny, Ruby, Ruby Penny" Nora explained, introducing the two girls to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby" Penny said as she gripped the girls hand tightly, shaking it repeatedly.

 _"Strong!"_

Barely getting her grip out of the ginger hair girls hands the short red head gave the three of them a look of curiosity as the rest of her teammates caught up with her.

"So what are you doing here Ruby? Seems pretty odd to see you guys this close to the industrial district? You trying to buy something?"

"Nah, Weiss here wanted to spy on the incoming foreign students" Yang said as she ignored her teammates denials.

"Your absolutely preposterous Xaio-long, what I said was to simply greet the foreign students for there stay. Not go spying on them" Weiss rebuked.

"Suuurrreee Weiss, randomly going up to foreign and showing them around Vale for no reason must be so normal where you come from" Yang rolled her eyes at the heiress answer.

Before the heiress could give a rebuke to the brawler Penny had decided to open of her mouth, "Excuse me, did your comrade say Weiss, as in Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC?"

"Why yes, I can assume you know about me then" Weiss replied.

"Indeed, your sister always talked about you a lot during our time together" Penny said.

"You have a sister Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Yes I do, her name is-"

"Winter Schnee, specialist of the Atlas military" Penny explained. Weiss jabbed her thumb at the orange hair girls direction.

"Huh, you learn something new everyday ..." Yang said to herself ... before a glint came across her eyes "... Say Penny, has Winter ever told you stories about Weiss. Like the ones that'll turn lil old Weiss here red as a tomato?"

"Hm, well ..." Penny began.

Until a tall blonde guy with spiky hair jumped across the 7 of them. His blonde tail signifying his faunus heritage. Not to far away from him the 6 girls and 2 boys could see what seemed to be a crowd of rather angry sailors chasing after the faunus.

"There's the stowaway, get him!" roared one of them as charged forward.

"Yep time to run, see you later ladies I'll catch you on the flipside" The blonde boy bid as he quickly ran away form the approaching mob of sailors.

...

...

...

"Um ... what did we just see?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Hmph, nothing more than a fifthly rapscallion" Weiss replied as she looked where the blonde faunus was. Shaking her head disgust.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asked.

"Huh, I'm sorry?" Weiss asked.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss theoretically asked.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" said Weiss.

...

"You ... You ignorant little bitch!" Blake hissed out as she glared at her.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" she exclaimed.

"No, you are being nothing more than an judgmental bitch, that knows mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

"Oi, both you of your calm down alright, your both making a scene right now. Looks let's just try to cool down a bit and discuss this later, preferably back at our dorms" Yang meditated as she threw herself between the two huntresses and put some distance between them.

...

"Man I bet Jaune and Pyrrha are having a far better time then we are" muttered Nora.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

* * *

"Hm, I wonder if I should've gone gone with Nora/Ren" Jaune wondered to himself.

"You said something Jaune?" Cinder asked.

"Oh ugh nothing much Cinder. Just thinking about some things that came up" Jaune quickly replied.

"Family?"

"Kinda, dad's brought over a friend of his and his niece is going to be staying with us during the festival" Jaune explained to the ashen haired girl.

Made and understanding sound the two of the continued there stroll through the various shops that made up the commercial district of vale. Dozens of banners were draped across the lamppost, each one inviting the soon to be visiting foreigners for here for the festival.

"In less than a month these streets will be filled to the brim with dozens of people" said Cinder as she eyes a couple put a welcome flag outside of there store.

"Yeah, and the tournament itself will be starting not long either ... boy would that be exciting" Jaune agreed.

...

"Hey Cinder, I don't want to be rude but what did you call me here anyway? I mean you don't need to say but it just well ..." Jaune trailed as he eyed his friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that Jaune. Well, I got some friends of mine coming over to Vale and let's just say I said some things about you and well ... let's just say there quite interested in meeting you" explained Cinder.

"Ooohhh ... you think I should be worried?"

"No, I'm certain that things will be fi-"

"Hey Cinder! Looking for us!" hollered a masculine voice.

The two of them craned there necks as they saw two people approach the duo. One was a tall male with spiky sliver hair. The other one has shorter girl with darker skin and emerald colored hair.

"Um, there your friends" Jaune whispered.

Cinder nodded.

"Ooh ... joy"

"Mercury, Emerald, pleasure meeting you here. I thought you'll meet us in the coffee shop" Cinder greeted.

"Sorry about that, some stuff came up and me and merc had to go deal with. It wasn't any trouble" replied Emerald.

"Oh, well I hope it wasn't any trouble"

"Come on girls, let's not waste the day with the boring stuff. We can talk about it later, besides, I think we've been ignoring Mr. blonde here for quite a while" Mercury interrupted. Jabbing his finger over to Jaune.

"Well um, I really didn't wanted to interrupt your reunion and-" Jaune explained. Well until Mercury warped one arm around his neck

"Dude calm down man, it's not like we don't talk to each on our scrolls. Besides, we did ask for you after all, be pretty rude to ignore the guest of honor" Mercury reassured.

"Like seriously, having the son of headmaster Ozpin himself. Think about all the hot chicks we could score man, we'll be swimming in pu- GAH" he cried out in the end. His teammate slamming her fist onto his head.

"~sigh~ Forgive my pig of a teammate, he tends to speak first than think first. And unfortunately all attempts have been ... in a work of progress" Emerald apologized.

"Aww, so you do care"

"Bite my ass Mercury"

"Well if you say so, though I don't know about doing the deed ... well unless your into that stuff then who am I to say no?"

"Why you-" the green haired girl growled. Her reaching towards the back of her waist.

"Children! Enough!" Cinder ordered. The two of them tensed up before backing off, of course not before giving one last glare to each other.

Seeing the two of them back down Cinder let out of annoyed sigh. Handing Jaune an apologetic look, "Sorry about that Jaune, how about we head for some tea? I heard there was good shop nearby"

"... Yeah ... tea sounds nice"

* * *

"Hey Mercury, can I ask you a question?" Jaune asked as he and the sliver hair man were sitting outside of a local tea shop. Cinder and Emerald off to get there orders.

"Hm? Sure, shoot" the man replied.

"Well, how do you guys know Cinder, you and emerald seem pretty scared when she got serious?" Jaune asked.

"Ah, well that's a bit of a long story Jaune. But to make a long story slightly less long I guess you can say we're old friends. I wouldn't childhood but something close to that you can say. For me well Cinder helped me out when I was in a bad spot, and because of that I owe her a lot" Mercury explained.

"Huh, well what about Emerald?"

"Oh her, well she's an orphan, plain and simple. Street rat specifically, if it wasn't for Cinder's help I doubt she would have been the huntresses she is now" Mercury explained.

"Oh ... hold on, your both huntsmen!"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that part. Yeah me and Em are both huntsmen, we're here for the vanity tournament."

"Which academy?"

"Mistral, Haven academy specifically" the man explained.

".. Oh, I guess it life in Haven must be interesting mercury" Jaune wondered.

"Nah, mostly just homework, boring lectures, and repetitive workouts. Nothing that'll shout interesting" Mercury replied.

"Oh ..." muttered Jaune.

"You interested in being a hunter or something?"

"Well-" began Jaune. Until a cup of ice tea touched there table, looking up he saw Cinder and Emerald with there orders in their hands.

"Well well, what did we miss here boys, something interesting?" Emerald asked.

"Oh ugh nothing much, just little things" Jaune said as he took his order.

"Pfft, please, with Mercury I've learned nothing is normal when he's around" said Emerald.

"And what's wrong with a little spice in life?" Mercury argued.

"With you? Too much" the girl dryly replied.

Before the sliver haired teen could retort Cinder coughed into her hands, momentary shooting him with a look before turning back to Jaune. "Sorry about the wait Jaune, but with that now out of the way I should probably introduce these two, properly now of course."

"On the right you Mercury Black and on the left you have Emerald sustrai. Both are which old friends of mine back in Mistral-" Cinder introduced.

"-And both of which are hunters" Jaune added.

"Mercury told you?"

"Well more like I asked him about it then anything else" he corrected.

"Hm, well either way your right. Both of them are huntsmen in training last time we talked. Both of which are here for the festival."

"Yeah old lionheart wanted us to go, something about showing those other first years whose boss and stuff" Mercury said.

"So then were are your other two teammates then?. The tournaments are always in teams of four till the semi-finals, unless they decided to change that for this year" Jaune asked.

"Oh them? There back at beacon, I tried to bring them along but they rather scout out the opposing teams then socialize" replied Mercury with a sigh at the end.

Jaune made an understanding sound.

"Oh come on guys, let's not waste our time on hunter things, unless you guys want to talk about it so much" Emerald said.

"Well ... I mean I wouldn't mind" Jaune more or less muttered.

"Oh a hunter fan we have here?" Emerald ask aloud.

"Err ... well" Jaune began. His hand reaching towards the back of his neck rubbing it.

"Hey man you don't need to be embarrassed by it, it's not like your the only one how likes hunters" she assured.

"Well, it's not like that emerald ... it's just that ... well I guess you can say that I kinda wished to become myself" Jaune admitted.

"Oh? And why didn't you, I mean your father is literally Ozpin himself one of the strongest hunters out there. You'll practically blow through everyone?"

"Nah, dad never really let us become one, I mean we tried but he just stopped every time we tired" Jaune explained.

"Wait really! Why!?" Mercury exclaimed.

"Yeah, dad didn't want us put our lives against the grimm. Our parents used to hunters and they had soon died after we were born and after our father adopted us he didn't want us the share the same fate" he explained.

...

"Oh ... um, sorry for your loss" said Mercury.

"It's ok, to when I was too young to know anything about them" the blonde assured.

An awkward silence surround the four momentarily. Before cinder finally broke it, bringing the four to discuss small things and the latest rumors as well as the occasional embarrassing note form either emerald or mercury. And it went on for almost an hour, till Jaune's scroll began vibrating.

"Huh ... oh sorry guys, looks like something came up. Looks important too, ugh I'll see you guys later" Jaune bid farewell to them before leaving off.

...

...

...

"~sigh~, well that was tiring" muttered emerald as her shoulders slouched down.

"~psst~ Please Em, that was a walk in the park compared to the thing we did" mercury scoffed.

"Well at least then we knew we could kill, here we had to endure the blondes ramblings" she argued.

"Eh, still not the worst things we had to deal with. But still, you got what you wanted Cinder?" asked Mercury. Both of them knew the ashen haired lady wanted to bring the blonde here, hoping to gleam a bit more about his past.

"Yes mercury, I did" Cinder said.

"Well good, at least our time wasn't wasted ... though, I can't help but be a bit wondered. Last time you told us old Oz didn't have any family members expect his children?" the sliver haired assassin asked.

"The news was also surprising to me too Mercury. Nonetheless, this has opened up some new opportunities for us to exploit" Cinder calmly replied.

"However, Emerald, check anything about the Jaune and his siblings family. I'll rather have some background of our situation" Cinder ordered.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, 11:30 AM**

* * *

 _"You knew this would happen Blake, one they would find out and the truth would be revealed"_ Blake thought. Her eyes looking upon the statue in front of the academy.

An academy that she knew she did not belong to, not anymore.

She knew she did have much time, not after the little reveal of her secret to her teammates ... well ex-teammates now in hindsight.

She could still the remember the feeling of hope she held as the walk through the pathway still. The feeling of hope, hope for a new beginning were her past could no longer haunt her and maybe even make amends.

...

...

...

Oh who was she kidding. Her past would always haunt her, especially Adam, that man would never let her go. Adam was not a man of forgiveness and besides, not like saving multiple lives would wash away the blood on her hand.

No, the stain of human blood would always be on her hands, like a constant companion, one who would whisper her worst anxiety and fears as long as she walked on this accursed world.

...

...

Hm ... maybe she should lay off the ninja of love books a bit ... nah. As if she would do that.

Unfortunately reality seemed to despise pleasant thoughts at the moment as cold winds blew across her ears, bringing back to her senses.

And reminding her of her situation.

Taking a deep breath she steadied her know rapid thoughts. Finding suitable housing would be her first priority, after that would be food/water, and after all of that ... a way out, somewhere far far away form here. Preferably out of the kingdom ... Vacuo perhaps, no one gives a shit about anyone there.

"~sigh~ Calm down Blake, panicking won't get you anywhere. Just take a deep breath and-"

"Blake?!" Ren called out.

...

...

...

"Motherfu-"

* * *

 **Ech, programming ... _fun_. ****But enough of my woes let's just get on with the more important things.**

 **So yeah after this chapter I hope to get another by the end of this spring break and than afterwards the next chapter for my fallout fanfic.**

 **So beyond that let us get to the omakes, the real thing we care for.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 OUR CHILDREN PART 2**

* * *

" _Deep breaths ozma, just like the psychiatrist said ozma, deep steady un-chaotic breaths. Don't think about the lies you've been feeding to the council just focus on deep the breathing"_

"So Glynda, mind if you can explain ... this?" Ozma calmly asked his deputy.

Said deputy was currently sitting on the ruin concrete road of one of the residential districts blocks. Huddling herself in a ball as she rocked back and forth, hair in a complete mess as her glasses were shattered upon the ground.

"It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut" muttered the deputy over and over again.

Seeing that Glynda would need therapy the wizard sigh as he turned to the main culprit.

Pyrrha

In her dragon form said girl was walking around in a circle, growling to herself as godly energies excluded from her.

Looking closely to her claws he could see little clumps of red hair between them.

"~sigh~ Pyrrha, can you explain what you did" Ozpin calmly asked.

"~grrr~ Hair ... Hair ... HAIR" she shirked

"~sigh~ Ok, Glynda, please, tell me what happened" Ozpin repeated. Pleading desperately with the women.

...

...

...

"I-I-It was just a haircut I thought ... I thought that she wouldn't mind"

"Explain, step by step please"

...

"Pyrrha hair was long ... I thought a little trim would be good for her"

...

"I took her to the barber shop, I asked for small trim and ... and ... and" Glynda replied, her breath becoming more shaky by the minute.

...

"One cut later and t-t-there was a bright light and ..." she trailed off

"And an entire block of the residential district is now gone, only a crater remaining ... you very lucky no one is dead nor harm ... oddly enough" Ozma finished off.

...

"It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut, It was just a haircut" muttered the deputy over and over again once more.

 _"I bet Salem is having a better time than me"_ mentally muttered Ozpin.


	14. Chapter 14 Hidden Heritage

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Indeed she is, now would she be more successful *shrugs* that'll be up to her**

 **Broken Requiem: Maybe, but Pyrrha was the god child here**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

Many things Ren has both seen and experienced throughout his life

Getting a new life

Nora

The good times he spend with his family

Nora

Getting accepted into college and working towards his degree

Nora

Fighting a nightmare and nearly seeing death doors

Nora

and most importantly of all

...

Nora

But sitting in a cafe in the early morning with Blake, who was actually a faunus in hiding of all things, was not the last thing he expected.

Well, that and seeing Nora finish the grand slam macho grande supreme heart stopper pancake challenge in under 5 minutes.

That was surprising and the amount of tums used afterward.

But still, going back to the his original point, this was not the things he had expected.

...

...

...

"So ... um ... how's the weather Blake" Ren asked

...

"Good, could be better" she replied

...

"This ... This isn't really working isn't it"

"Quite Ren ... I guess you want to know about ... this" Blake said, motioning over to her two extra pair of ears.

"Well seeing that one of your friends was actually a faunus in disguise isn't something someone really expects Blake. Then again, that does explain your rather heated reaction back there at the docks"

"Well it wasn't my choice, this isn't what I'll call an appropriate moment to reveal to my little secret. Not willingly at least" she replied.

"I guess so, but that doesn't explain why I found you all alone in the middle of beacon courtyard muttering to yourself"

"I could say the same thing to Ren, after all seeing you in beacon of all places is pretty odd for a college student like you, don't you agree?" she pointed out.

...

"... Fair enough, but my questions still stands Blake. Besides, I think I've earned it, after letting you say in my house for the night"

...

...

...

"I was once in the white fang" Blake admitted

...

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right-"

"-No, you heard me clear Ren. Once I was a member of the white fang" Blake restated. Looking at the dark haired man her hands tighten around the cup of tea, ready to throw it at him if the worst of her fears were right. Patiently the cat faunus waited, seeing very little change in the boys stance only after what must've been hour did Ren open his mouth.

"This is rather, surprising, to say the least. The white fang of all things, Blake ... what in the name of the brothers made you want to join that terrorist group" Ren questioned

"They aren't terrorist! There- ... ~sigh~ Ren, the people in the white fang aren't bad people, there just people who are sick of the way faunus are treated" Blake explained.

"Then explain all the dust theft that has happened because of them Blake, which I might add has had profound effects on the entirely of vale" Ren argued.

"It isn't them! Please Ren you have to understand this isn't how the fang operates, well not at least how I remember it. This isn't them Ren, someone else must be making them do this" said Blake.

...

...

...

"Why did you join the fang in the first place Blake?" Ren asked, pushing subject away for now.

"Why I join? That, that is a long story ... but if really want to change the subject ... fine, I'll explain it. It probably be best if I began from the start, I think I can safely say that even you know about the faunus rights revolution?"

Ren nodded his head

"Well after the war the white fang was created shortly after it under the command of now chieftain of Menagerie, Ghira. The man was somebody ... somebody I respected and his goals were something I once strive for. The day that man and faunus could walk side by side with no care for the other's features, only there character."

"At first diplomacy was our main strategy, we hosted marches, strikes, wrote letters to officials urging them for policy's that would better the average life of the faunus people."

"And it failed, our marches were put down most of the time, often with the _'unexpected'_ need of violence as the officers liked to say a lot. Our strikes met a similar fate, the owners would just fire the strikers and hire humans instead, and our letters ended up in the paper shredder or were laughed off"

"This didn't happen just once Ren, it happened time after time. No matter how much effort we put it just wasn't enough ... and ... and we were sick of it. We were sick of the repeated failures, the losses, and the constant false promises the old leader told us, we were sick of it all."

"And that's Sienna entered, unlike Ghira she promoted a more forceful approach, in her eyes it was clear that the only way humans would listen to them is with force and so she used force."

"When they pushed us we pushed back harder, stronger, and more ferocious. We assaulted their shops, threatened those who would raise their fist at us, formed protection groups to keep the humans out."

"And you know what Ren? ... It worked, it actually worked, humans were starting to treat us better, we were seeing our rights being respected, and overall it felt like things were getting better ... I thought it was getting better too."

"Yet ... Yet we failed to notice, that the eyes the humans were giving us, it wasn't love or respect. It was fear, they didn't see us as equals, they still saw us as animals, only this time animals that wouldn't hesitate to lash out at the smallest infraction. And with time this became prevalent to even our own members, including me."

"At first it was just threats and the occasional vandalism, only for it to get more worse. More assaults happen, our simple acts of vandalism became outright assaults onto business, even the Fang began promoting more viscous acts of violence. At first I tried to ignore it, but as our assaults at shops that discriminated at us became outright assaults on industrial shipments ... and more lives were lost.

"... I realized ... I realized that we had become something else. Something that I no longer wanted to be apart of ... and so I left" Blake finished.

...

...

...

"So what know Blake? If you really were once with the fang ... well I leave that to your imagination" Ren whispered lowly.

"My plan? You mean me getting as far as away as I can, because that's it Ren. I can't say here any longer it wouldn't be long now till people find out who I am ... it was already a big risk coming here anyway" Blake replied. Placing some lien onto the table she pushed herself off, giving Ren a thankful look.

"Thanks for tea Ren but ... but I think it's time for me to go" Blake bid as walked away from the table.

Until Ren grabbed her arm

"Blake wait. You don't need to do this Blake, maybe there's a way for you to make this up, I'm sure you could repent for your crimes" Ren argued.

"I doubt that Ren, I've ... I've doing some bad things Ren, very bad things. Things that I doubt would be easily forgiven"

"Well then what about the fang, you said it yourself that something changed in the group. Maybe if you found it out, maybe you could stop it."

Blake did not reply for that one. For he had just brushed against her true plans. She knew something was amiss with the current fang, there current acts completely went against her previous experience with them. Investigating this rather abrupt change was her main goal ... well that and finding a motel of course.

"I'm not hearing a no" Ren said

"But I'm not saying yes either" Blake added.

...

"~sigh~ But you aren't wrong Ren, something is rather amiss with the fang, they are rather acting unusual" she admitted. "But that doesn't mean I want to have you involve, this is my problem, not yours"

...

...

...

"So is this were guys kiss or something" asked another voice.

Both of their heads almost snapped towards the source, right outside of the window was none other than the blonde monkey faunus from before.

...

"Well ... Fu-

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY DORM**

* * *

*I'm sorry, but the number you have reached is currently unavailable, please leave a message after t-*

"Dammit, another one" Ruby muttered as she ended to call. This wasn't the first, nor the sixth time this happened yet Blake still did not picked up her scroll. Taking a deep breath she once again re-dialed her teammates number and waited ... only to get the same response.

"~sigh~ ... Blake ... I don't know if your hearing this but, please, call us if you have the time. We're real worried for you Blake, I know you must be scared about us knowing your secret but I beg of Blake I beg of you ... just call us. We don't hate you Blake, your our teammate ... and our friend" said Ruby as she once again ended the call.

"No luck sis" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head, "Note a single message or anything ... I'm real worried for Blake Yang, who knows what could happen to her."

"Come on Ruby, you know Blake is tough girl. There's no way she would let a two bit thug push her around" Yang assured her little sister. Placing her hand onto ruby's shoulder, "Just give it some time Rubes, we'll get her back in no time."

...

"Hmph, were wasting your time Ruby, if Blake did not reply the last 11 times then what would the 12th attempt make? Your just wasting your time" Weiss scoffed from her bed.

"Oi! At least we're trying to find her at least, unlike someone here" Yang bite back.

"Oh and why should I? If anything we should be reporting this to the authorities, not keeping to ourselves" Weiss replied.

"Weiss, Blake's out teammate, it's our duty to find her and help her out" said Ruby.

"Teammate?! That ... that, _animal,_ is not my teammate Ruby" the heiress spat.

Ruby gasped as Yang narrowed her eyes at the heiress. "You better watch what your saying there ice queen, that's my partner your talking about."

"And why should I Xaio-long, it's clear that she doesn't want to be here and whom am I deny. Good riddance I say"

"Wei-" Ruby began.

"And nothing Ruby! You two know who she really is why is it that you two attempt to lie to yourself! She's a member of the white fang, the same group that brought nothing more than pain and misery to everyone around them, there nothing more than vicious animals-"

CRACK

Yang's fist collided with the plaster wall of their dorm, silencing Weiss and making the two girls turn to Yang. Her body shook with anger as she glared at the heiress, rage shimmering underneath those lilac eyes.

...

...

...

"I'm heading off to the training room if you need me" said Weiss. The white haired huntresses calmly walked out of the room, giving neither of the sister her glance. Seconds later the door to there room closed leaving Ruby and Yang alone.

...

...

"I'm going to for walk Rubes, be back in a while" Yang muttered. And soon she too left, leaving Ruby her to herself in her teams dorm.

"... Well, that could've have gotten better me" the reaper said to herself as she threw herself back onto the bed.

 _"Come on me, you can't just let team RWBY fall apart, not just because Blake is a faunus. You can't just give up yet Ruby"_ her mind berated. _"I know, but what do I do? Blake isn't responding to our calls and Weiss and Yang are at each others throat. Worst of all nobody seems to know where Blake is either ... ~sigh~ what do I do me?"_

...

...

...

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Miss Rose, are you in here?" asked Ozpin. Quickly opening door the wizened professor was meet with the surprise look of a Ruby Rose.

"Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?!"

"Little old me? Is there some kind of law barring a teacher from talking to his students after classes or something" Ozpin asked with feigned ignorance.

"W-What! N-No, of course not headmaster ... well um I'm not sure if there are but you always be welcomed in the RWBY crib. ... Wait that came out wrong-" she shuttered out.

"Heh, I only jest Miss Rose. But a few students whispered about rather loud disturbances occurring here in your dorm room. One even claiming to even see your sister and partner storming out of the room" Ozpin explained.

"Oh ... well ... I guess they won't be wrong on that" the girl said.

"Care to explain why?" Ozma asked.

"Well, um, it's kinda of well ... team business sir" she muttered.

...

"Was about Blake and her ... previous occupation?" Ozma asked as he took a sip from his mug.

"Wait you know about it!"

"Of course Miss Rose. Did you actually thought something like this would slip my ... well, Glynda's eyes to be more exact? If so than you would be wrong. But I believe that to be a story for another day. Care for me to explain why I didn't care Miss Rose?"

Ruby nodded

"Well for that we'll need to begin with the white fang, more specifically the old fang, Ghira's fang. You see miss Rose, the white fang wasn't what is now, in fact it used to be quite the opposite. Instead of force diplomacy was their main tool to fighting racial inequality. Until the last decade or more that is."

"While the full details are beyond me it was clear that Ghira's ideals had not resonated well with the younger generation and because of that they elected a new leader, one by the name Sienna Khan. She and her new guard began transforming the fang into one that preferred fist over words."

"And it worked Miss Rose, under Sienna's new leadership the faunus people had saw real change before there eyes. Something they failed to see under Ghira's rein, and so they continued to support her. But yet there laid the problem Miss Rose"

"Problem?"

"Yes, Problem. You see Miss Rose what Sienna Khan was not bring equality but instead started the process that would forever change the Fang. When you start to use force as an answer for your problems it becomes ever increasingly hard to stop using it and it soon becomes your first choice for every problem."

"Over time the Fang became only more and more violent with each passing day, the younger generation kicking the old and more radical ideals becoming mainstream. And you teammate was in the middle of all of this" Ozpin explained.

"But ... But what happened that made her leave?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, she saw what the Fang was turning into with her own eyes, and so she left miss Rose" Ozpin replied.

...

"Is ... Is Blake, Is Blake a bad person headmaster?"

"A bad person? I don't believe she is, but what I do believe is that she is seeking for an answer" Ozma answered.

"An answer?"

"Yes Miss Rose, an answer. Now what that is I don't know and maybe I won't know. But maybe you can help her find it, and maybe even set her on the right path for redemption. Remember Miss Rose, there's always more to a person then what's seen at first glance. Now, I believe I should have a chat with your partner, I bid you good day Miss Rose" Ozpin finished as he left Ruby to her own thoughts.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TRAINING ARENA**

* * *

"Who does that blonde buffoon think she is, thinking that Blake is the only one suffering" Weiss growled as her rapier cleanly pierced through the chassis of another combat drone. Around her were half a dozen more downed drones, as the latest one fell to the heap. Taking a deep breath she channeled her aura, soothing her aching muscles.

Cancel her training sessions the heiress walked to a nearby bench as she began to control her breathing. A film of sweat on her forehead gleamed from the artificial lighting.

...

"~Tch~ As if Blake would ever be allowed on our team again, not if I allow it" she whispered to herself. But before she could continue with her venting the door to the arena opened. Walking out was Ozpin, carrying his signature mug in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

"You've worked up quite a sweat Miss Schnee, care for some water?" the man offered.

"H-Headmaster Ozpin, what are you doing here?!"

"Me? Why just checking on my students of course ... well that and little rose told me about you storming out of your dorm. But we'll get to that later ... water?", offering the bottle of iced water to the heiress.

"Yes please" said Weiss as took the bottle. Quickly opening the cap as she drank the cool water inside. A few second later and a empty water bottle Weiss turned her attention back to the man.

"... I can assume you must be talking about the little _discussion_ I had with my blonde teammate, correct?"

"You would be so Miss Schnee, I was taking a lovely stroll when I heard a loud crack not too far, and when got there I see a cracked wall as well as a lonely team leader. Now normally I would not interfere with inter-team dynamics unless it was serious, however, for your case exceptions had to be made" Ozpin said.

"I do not understand headmaster Ozpin, I understand that teams will sometimes disagree but-"

"- Expect when it comes to rather _absent_ teammates" he finished.

...

"You ... you know?"

"Of course, Miss Rose informed me" said Oz

"Then you know of Blake Belladonna previous affiliation then"

"A criminal organization?" Ozpin asked.

"She was with _the_ White Fang, who are nothing more than group of murderous terrorist sir. For all we know sir Blake could've still been a member of the fang, who knows what she could've done during her time. Please sir I urge of you to do something, who knows what she could be doing at this moment" the heiress urged.

"And I will Miss Schnee. But before I do, I have to ask ... what do you know of Blake Belladonna" he asked

"Know of her? She's a member of the white fan-"

"I said what do you know of her, not about the organization, about the person" restated Oz.

"... I don't understand but, Blake Belladonna is faunus and ex member of team RWBY-" she began.

"Miss Schnee, I did not ask about facts about her, I asked about her likes/dislikes, her personality, and so on"

...

"~sigh~ ... Headmaster, Blake Belladonna ... Blake Belladonna is a person who enjoys reading books. Specifically the ninja of love series, tuna is her favorite food, she enjoys silence, hates loud noises ... ~sigh~. Headmaster, why are you making say these things, none of it makes any sense?"

"Simple Weiss Schnee, I want to know what you think of her. Not of her previous affiliation, not of her heritage, but her character, what do you think of Blake as a person. Do you really think she is a bad person?"

"Of course she is headmaster, she's-"

Ozpin raised a brow

"She's-"

The man titled his head slightly

...

"~sigh~, She's ... she's a good person" she admitted.

"And do you think that her heritage and past affiliation changes that?"

"I mean n-yes, of course sir"

"Weiss, when I admitted Blake into this school I knew of her past history. But do you know why I allowed her in regardless? Because what I saw, what I saw was a women trying to find atonement."

"Now I do not know if you believe me, but, do you think that Blake, the very person you trusted your life with, is somebody who killed your loved ones or ever brought harm to you? I want you to think on that Weiss."

"Because I believe that there is more to her story then what you think ... that, that and I believe that almost everyone deserves at least a chance at atonement" finished Ozpin. Leaving the young heiress to her thoughts.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Sooo ... um ... you know when I can get untied?" Sun asked. Currently said hunter was tied up in chair in the middle of a rather nice looking kitchen with Ren and Blake watching him.

...

Well, at least Ren is. Blake at the moment was pacing around the room, muttering to herself as her amber eyes narrowed at the occasion.

"Well when Blake is doing with her ... um ... _thing_ I guess we can" Ren replied.

"Ah ok" said Sun in a understanding tone "... SO, how's the weather going for you man-"

"Shut it, your ruing my train of thought" Blake hissed.

"But I already-"

Blake glared at the blonde faunus.

"Shutting my mouth"

...

...

...

"Blake, you do know we can't keep um ... sun, here right? I don't think my dad would allow that, well that and we do have guest staying here. That does remind me though, where is penny anyway?" Ren said.

"I know I know I know, just give a few seconds I'm thinking here"

"The Fang or Sun?"

"Yes"

...

...

"~sigh~ Blake, I'm going to untie Sun right now. I think we can trust him to say quite, right?"

"Mmhm, my lips are sealed ... besides, I only listened into like, I don't know, the last quarter of whatever you two were talking about. Promise" Sun replied.

Huffing a bit Ren went behind Sun as he quickly untied the blonde boy from his holdings. "~whew~ Thanks a lot man, now I think should be heading-" Sun thanked. Well before Blake grabbed his shoulder, a glint twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't buster. Last time I checked I think you owed us a debt I believe. After all, listening in on a private chat is rather serious offence I've heard" she said.

"Huh eheheh, come on Blake, I mean we're both fellow faunus and huntsmen. Surly you can just look the other way just this once. Right? ... Right?"

...

...

Blake drew gambol shroud

"OK! Alright guys, what's our game plan, how are we going to beat these bastards all way back to here mama's and wish they weren't born" Sun asked as he quickly seated himself onto a nearby chair.

"Well Sun, since you asked so nicely our plan is simple. Find out what the Fang are currently doing since I last left" said Blake. "Now it's been a while since I've last anything about so knowing what they've been doing or not doing is key."

"Actually the Fang has been pretty busy in that regard Blake. They've been stealing large quantities of dust in recent months, even my father has been haggard due to their recent dealings" said Ren.

"Dealings with who?"

"Roman Torchwick"

"Torchwick! Why in the world would fang work with him of all people!" Blake gasped.

"Torchwick who?" Sun asked.

"A well known criminal among Vale, considered a master thief last time I checked" Ren explained.

"Still! That doesn't explain _why_ they're working with him. The fang _hates_ humans, why would they work with one, a well known criminal no the less?!"

"Then maybe finding out why would be a higher concern" Ren offered.

"~sigh~ Your would be right Ren, but maybe finding out what there doing with all that dust may helps us with that too" said Blake. "But we still need to know where there going to strike next though."

...

...

...

"Um I think I have an idea where they might hit" Sun said slowly.

"You do?"

"Yep, I overheard some sailors talking about a dust shipment coming to port soon. An SDC freighter last time I heard, a big one in fact" he said.

"Where!"

"I think ... two days from now I believe"

"But that'll be a lot security they'll be facing, you know how the SDC are with there shipments. It'll be bloodbath" Ren warned.

"Yeah but it'll be a lot, and I mean a **lot** of dust we're talking about. If I was a terrorist leader I'll be mighty tempted to raid it" Sun countered.

...

"I'm going to have to agree with Sun on this one Ren. He's right, it'll be hard to put this off ... besides, not like the fang haven't taken risk throughout it's tenure" Blake agreed.

A small grin formed on her face.

"And I think I have just the plan to do it ..."

* * *

 **Chapter done.**

 **When's the next chapter? Don't know.**

 **If you liked it, leave a favorite or a review(review would be nice)**

 **Now off the omake**

* * *

 **OMAKE # 1 Girlfriend Candidates**

* * *

"My mistress, as by your orders I've made a dossier of all the potential _wives_ that may fit your requirements. Or at least will fit into them soon enough" Cinder said. As she and Salem were currently in her private council room, other wise known as the 'evil chamber of doom' as her minions liked to say, still don't know why do.

"I see, it has taken quite the while for you to finish my orders Cinder" said Salem.

"Well my lady I had to make sure each women was up to our standards or as I said already, will grow into your standards.

...

'Very well ... proceed"

"Well your grace, after many hours of painstaking work I've narrowed down the list to few potential suitors for your son. Starting with the first one on the list, a Velvet Scarlatina. From what I've gathered she seems to be fitting most of the criteria, especially the um ... bunny faunus part" Cinder explained. Handing over her folder to Salem.

...

...

"Hm ... I see, well she seems a lovely looking lady. A little problematic with the whole silly huntresses thing but ... workable. The next one Cinder?" The grimm witch approved.

"Well, the next candidate would be a Ruby Rose, now please understand at first glance she may be lacking a few departments. But that is given since she is only 15. Give a few more years and we could see her become a more ... curvaceous women, at least that's what we think after what we've seen her older sister" said Cinder. Giving the next file.

...

...

...

"She's a sliver eye one ... odd, I thought I killed them all out a decade ago?" Salem wondered.

"It is possible that one of them survive. They are rather similar to cockroaches in the regard of their survivability" Cinder said.

"Hm, quite" the witch agreed. "Nonetheless, ignoring the possible awkward meeting this Ruby does have some potential. We shall wait and see, the next one"

"Well ... um, I-I would not say this file is something you would enjoy. Please Mistress, do understand that the third was based off of what we've gathered from our observations" Cinder pleaded. "And don't kill us because of it."

"Your overreacting Cinder, hand over the file" she ordered.

Gulping nervously the raven haired women shakily gave the folder. Proceeding to slowly move over to the front door, aura ready to spring into action at any moment.

...

...

...

"... Cinder dear, please go get my hunting spear and my journal. It seems once more I have to add to it. This how my failure of a husband Ozma seems to be failing at **keeping INCESTUOUS RELATIONSHIPS FROM HAPPENING** "

Throwing the file to the floor the name of the file could be seen

Pyrrha Magier

* * *

 **OMAKE # 2 Bring your parent to school day**

* * *

Ilia Amitola was not in a bright mood today and for good reason. Well first of all her parents had just recently moved to Vale because of her father's new job, because of that she had to leave all her friends behind. Not only that but by the time she entered school had long started, meaning everyone had already made there social niches and leaving her alone.

But worst of all

It was bring your parent to school day.

Something she greatly dreaded, the last thing she needed was her father embarrassing her in front of everyone.

"Oh come on sweetie, today is going to be a great day" her assured her. Giving her a pat on the head.

"Dad! Please don't embarrass me in front of everyone. You know I don't want everyone to snicker at me" she wined.

"Oh come on sweetie, don't be so down, it's going to be great! I bet they'll be blown away by how awesome you father is" he boosted. Flexing his muscles for emphasis.

"Ddddaaaddd!"

"Kidding, Kidding. Still though, I promise everything we'll be alright-"

*SREECCH*

Both father and daughter turned their head sharply to the source. Above them was a massive nevermore, larger than bullhead, as it dived straight to the front entrance. Stopping only just a few meters the great beast laid down as-

"MOOOMMMM! You didn't need to do the whole birdy thing" complained a young boy's voice.

"Now what did I tell you Jaune, entrance is important for any first meeting. Bring your parent to work day is no different" chided a older female voice. Jumping from the beast was the palest women Ilia had ever seen, she more resembled grimm than a human in her mind.

And contrasted greatly with the four colorful children she quickly recognized as fellow classmates.

"Now come on children time is being wasted" said the grimm women, urging the children into the school as the nevermore dissolved into dust.

...

...

...

"See sweetie, now there's no way I can embarrass you know

xxx

Minutes later she and her father has finally entered her classroom and were greeted with a rather ... interesting, sight. On one side you could the parents of Ilia's various classmates and other hand ... well ... you had Salem in her children.

A few minutes later the classroom teacher entered the room, a nervous expression on her face as she greeted her class.

"Well, good morning to all you parents. As you know today is our school's traditional bring your parents to school day, and by our tradition we'll start with introducing you all. Starting with a Mr. Amitola?"

"That'll be me ma'am" Ilia's father said as he walked up to the class. "Well good morning to all you folk. If you didn't know already I'm my little daring's father, and my job is a manger for one of the local SDC mines. I hope to get to know you all during today and know it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Mr. Amitola, now for our next guest a um ... Salem Magier" teacher said. Eyes darting to who that could be, only for them to widen in fear when the grimm lady stepped.

"Well, I can't say that I'm pleased to meet all of you, but I can say that I'm pleased such a day like this exist. Shame that such a day isn't very often" Salem began.

"Um, w-would you like to start off with some likes/dislikes ... or maybe do what Mr. Amitola did" the teacher asked.

"Well ... my dislikes are humanity, faunus kind, civilization in general, the gods, my husband, who I learned is still technically my husbands and something I need to fix at a later time. Note to self do something about that later."

"And you likes?"

"Why my children of course, oh where do I begin with them oh there is my sweet little little lighting bolt, my baby champion, my little lotus, OH! what about my adorable sunflower. Oh I can't decide which!"

"Moooommm!" her children whined out.

"I have pictures if any of you want some"

"MOOOMMM!"

* * *

 **ONE SCHOOL DAY LATER**

* * *

"Back already you two?" Ilia's mother asked as she saw her husband and daughter entered into the house.

"So how was it you two?"

...

...

...

"I think I just made friends with the queen of the grimm" her father replied.


	15. Chapter 15 Hidden Heritage Part II

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: We found people, Get cannon Ozma on to this stat!**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thanks a lot, and for the ships, maybe or maybe not. It'll be up to how the story** **progresses.**

 **(UPDATED)**

 **Austin: Yep, doesn't matter what universe it is some things are still the same and besides I mean we also have danny and jon so... Thank you very much for the support and I hope you had a good saint's Patrick day too.**

 **Greer123: Thank you very much**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, BEACON VAULTS**

* * *

*CLANG*

...

...

*CHING*

...

...

...

*SCHWING*

...

...

...

"And I believe with that our training session is done for today Pyrrha" said Glynda as she lowered her weapon. In front of her was a panting Pyrrha Magier, her skin was alabaster white signifying her newly named grimm form. Already it was starting to fade back to her natural skin tone.

Not to far away from the two women was Ozpin, watching the battle with an impassive face. Giving a nod to his deputy Glynda excused herself from the two of them, in a few moments later a resounding click was heard as she left the training room.

...

...

...

"You did quite well Pyrrha" Ozma commented, a small simile on his face.

"But I barely lasted a minute with Miss Goodwitch father" replied Pyrrha.

"Well Glynda is a professional huntress with years of experience under her breath. It would be extremely surprising to see you defeat her. Still, lasting for a minute straight is an impressive feat, especially since you've never had any previous hunter training" Ozma explained.

"I know but ..." sighed Pyrrha "... ~sigh~ I guess if you say so father."

"Like I said Pyrrha, I'm proud how far you've come my daughter. Why just almost a month or more ago you couldn't stay in control for even a moment, but now? Now you can stay in control for a whole 2 minutes in combat, it's quite impressive."

"But Miss Goodwitch still held back"

"~sigh~ Don't focus on her Pyrrha, focus on yourself. The goal is not fight and beat her, the goal is control this power inside of you" Ozma said.

...

"I know father, I know"

"And I know you do ... but on another note, we've learned quite a bit about your new 'grimm form'. For instance it seems your magical potency and reserves greatly increase as well as psychical capabilities. However, there are some downsides I believe you've felt."

"Yeah, tiredness, stressed body, a really bad headache-" Pyrrha continued.

"- And fits of great rage" the wizard finished. "Which I should remind you, is probably the most difficult problem you'll have to deal with."

"I know father, you don't need to worry yourself. I can handle it" she assured him.

...

"But you know that I'm always here for too my daughter. You can always call for help if need it" he reminded her.

"Daaadd, you don't need fret over it"

...

...

...

"~sigh~, You remind me of her to many times" He whispered.

"Who?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing you need to worry yourself my little champion. Just thinking about an old someone" he replied.

"Who would that be dad?"

"And old family member my daughter."

"Is ... Is she still alive" asked Pyrrha, with a bit a of hope in her voice.

"... No, she died a long time ago, a very long time ago. I'm sorry if I gave your hopes up" Ozma apologized.

"Oh ... I see" she replied sadly. The idea of having another family member outside of her nuclear one probably was too hopeful to even begin with.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you Pyrrha. But sometimes you just remind me of her, both of you carried that ... _fire_ inside of you, like you want something from this world and you aren't content with what you've got. "

"..."

"... It's not a bad thing Pyrrha, that's not what I'm trying to convey. If anything it I think it's a good thing, it makes you ... well it make you who you are" Ozpin said.

"What other things do know you about her father, that makes me so similar to her?" she asked.

"Well, like I said, you seemed to carry a fire just like her ... and you both carried a certain beauty because of it. Well, besides both of you also carried a shyness to those new to you ... and the awkwardness that comes with it" he teased at the end.

"Dad!"

"Plus, you too carry that determination in you that complements with your inner fire, like her she too didn't give up when the odds stacked against her. If anything it motivated her pusher harder. she also carried a beauty of course that no other women could've matched, and if they tried I would've laughed.

She was intelligent too, a very sharp mind that was rare among her social circle. And she always walked with purpose, with pride you could say.

However, she also carried a ... I guess you can say a great anger inside of here. I won't say that her life was good one, because it was not, and you could feel that, sometimes literally even. She can become a very terrifying enemy to face, and one I urge you not to have.

But in the end I fear that her inner rage and stubbornness was what caused her fall."

"What happened to her?"

"She ... She went to far, she pushed to hard and it finally came to bite her back. She became nothing more than a sad shadow of the great women she was once, and soon after ... soon after she finally died" Ozma explained solemnly.

...

...

...

"Did you lover her dad?"

"In time when things were more innocent my daughter ... but that was a long time ago my daughter. And it will never will come back again because of her actions, her desire destroyed everything she held dear."

...

"What was her name" Pyrrha asked quietly

"Her name? ... Unfortunately it seems to have left my mind for the moment dear, I'll tell you her name later" he assured her.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, NATIONAL COLLEGE OF VALE**

* * *

"So, how's Vale Merc" Jaune asked. At the moment the two of them were hanging out at the coffee shop with Cinder and Emerald sitting next to them.

"Eh, I mean to food could be better, I'll kill for some real mistral food now" Mercury replied.

"You say that everywhere we go Mercury" Emerald grumbled. Hearing the same one to many times for her liking.

"Well it's not my fault Em, if they're going to give some fast food than I want to money's worth out of it"

"You just want super size options"

"Yeah so?"

"~sigh~ Ignoring my pig of a partner, yes Jaune, Vale has been quite interesting to be sure" Emerald replied.

"Well I hope it is Emerald, Vale came be a little dull after a few weeks" the blonde admitted. Don't get him wrong, he still loves his home but a little spice wouldn't kill anybody.

"Meh, the peace and quite is nice. Better than back home and all the yelling to goes one there, glad to be rid of all that noise" Emerald replied.

"Mm, if you say so Emerald, personally I've been there only a few times. Seems nice and quite to me" Jaune replied.

"Stay there for a month and two and you'll be regretting those words buddy" Emerald warned.

"Well after we kick these freshman asses maybe you can come next time with Cinder, I got a few places to have some fun. If catch my drift" Mercury joked at the end.

"Hey now just hold on a moment there Merc, I would be careful about those words if I were you" Jaune warned.

"Oh? And who could beat our team? Trust me Jaune those freshman wouldn't stand a chance against us" he boasted.

"I wouldn't be sure about that mercury, from what I've heard from Jaune a certain gemstone named team may prove to be a challenge for you" Cinder piped.

"Team RWBY? Bah, so what about them. There still a bunch of greenhorns, hell I'm pretty sure they've haven't even had there first mission yet. Give me and Em ... what ... like five minutes of something and well kick them a peg or two down" the sliver haired boy scoffed.

"Eeehh, I don't know mercury. I mean they are the top of there year" Emerald pointed out.

"Yeah but you've heard about the rumors going around them?" he pointed.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"You haven't heard?" asked Em. Jaune shook his head negatively.

"Well, some rumors have circling along your little group of friends. Something about one there teammates ... Blake I believe? Yeah Blake, well she's been gone for some time and people have been wondering where she went, not even the teachers know about her whereabouts either. A loud of ideas have been circulating about that" Emerald explained.

...

...

...

"Jaune ... you ok there?" Cinder asked worryingly. Nudging the blonde's shoulder a bit.

"Huh! Oh sorry Cinder, just umm ... processing this news. I mean are you absolutely sure about this Emerald, forgive me but this sounds real crazy. I find it hard that something terrible happened to Blake, she's one of the toughest girls I know, believe me" Jaune answered.

"Well this is what the rumor vines are saying, I don't personally believe it ... but this is what is being said" she replied.

"This sounds to crazy to be true ... but then again ..." Jaune trailed off

"Again what?" Cinder asked.

"Ugh just a stupid idea Cinder, nothing you need to worry about" he assured.

"Well your face says something otherwise Mr. Magier" she countered.

...

"... Well, you know my brother Ren right? Well he's been acting rather odd lately and he's been muttering something about a stubborn women. And well ... ~sigh~ I want to say it's maybe Blake he's talking about, but I find it hard to believe that" Jaune explained.

...

...

"... That ... Is a rather large jump there Jaune" Cinder admitted "For all we know it could've have been just a fellow student, honestly, that sounds more believable. And remember Jaune, these are just rumors, there not facts."

"... Yeah ... I know"

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, DOCKS**

* * *

"Soooo ... you know this isn't how I imagined spending my time here in Vale" said Sun.

"And what would you have wanted to do instead?" Blake asked.

"Well since you asked, I mean not spending almost the entire mourning here in the docks. Specifically the roofs of course, pretty sure I'm still not welcomed here after the little fiasco a while ago" Sun explained.

"Well if a certain somebody hadn't stowed inside a ship then maybe it wouldn't have happened, hm?" she remarked.

...

"... I have the strong feeling that you don't like me"

"Geez I wonder why Sun? Oh wait, I remember now, you **did** spy on me and Ren, as well as not only learning my heritage but also my past affiliations that could possibly bring harm to those close to me. So you tell me Sun, how am I feeling?"

...

"I would say you may be a bit ... _upset?_ "

"..."

"Ok ok ok, I admit what I did was kinda of a dick a move, a really dick move. But I had my reasons, maybe not the best reasons but reasons nonetheless. Besides, I making it up by helping you guys out, right?"

Blake merely grumbled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. But on a different topic, you think this is going to work, your plan of course. I mean we can get in really nasty trouble if somebody finds out" Sun warned.

"And if we do nothing than Roman Torchwick gets more dust for whatever he is doing. That and we won't fully know if the white fang is truly working with him" Blake said.

"Yeah, that is a pretty important reason" Sun admitted.

...

...

...

"SO ... you looking for anyone special?" Sun asked.

"No ... why?"

"Well ... you wouldn't be surprised if I said that was one of my reasons for following you, would you?"

...

"Yes, that seems rather believable" Blake said.

"Oh, thought you were going to say no there for a moment" Sun said "But yeah, you interested in anyone?"

"At the moment? No, I don't have time to peruse a relationship, not that I would anyway" she replied.

"Really?! I thought you and Ren were an item?"

"Ren? Why would I be?"

"Well your so similar to each other, so I kinda you know ..." he said. Making some motioning hand gestures.

"I don't see Ren that way Sun, besides, even if I did our jobs would conflict. Ren is person who would like to settle down and I'm a huntresses who wants to improve faunus rights, my job would most likely have be gone for long periods of time, something I don't think Ren would enjoy. Plus that isn't going into the possibility of death" gave Blake her pragmatic response.

"Not only that but there is still prejudice for interracial marriage, if you have forgotten. I've seen how tough it can be for couples, and that is something I don't want Ren to have to experience. He's a good person who deserves better" she added.

"Bah! Screw that stuff, I mean if you love a person or have feelings for person it won't kill you to ask. Better your told no then never find out if they would've said yes. I say just try it" He scoffed.

Well until Blake glared at him of course

...

...

"... Besides, something about Ren just feels ... _odd_ to say the least" Blake added.

"Really? He seems rather normal to me if a bit quiet"

"Well I can assure you that there is something _odd_... you could say even **dark** about his family" she grimaced.

"I mean yeah he kinda gives those mysterious vibes but I wouldn't say dark. Feels like that's a little far your going there Blake"

"Trust me Sun, while I'll admit Ren is not a bad person ... his family on the other hand. There's something going on with them, something very dangerous and something that doesn't make sense" Blake replied.

...

"Ok, then what about the Fang? You know this isn't your responsibility Blake, I mean you literally ran away from them and now your running back? Doesn't sound like a good idea" said Sun, hoping to change the subject.

"It's not like I wanted this Sun. But I can't just stand around and do nothing, I helped the white fang become what it is Sun ... it's ... it's my legacy in a way Sun. And I can't just sit and watch it all crumble away to madness" Blake explained.

"You legacy? Seesh, that's a little far isn't it"

"Far? Hmph, trust me Sun if only you knew" Blake said "Almost all of my life had been invested into the Fang, I refuse to see it fall anymore than it has already or more so if what I will see is true."

"~sigh~ You know your one crazy lady sometimes Blake" Sun sighed

"Maybe ... but what can I say? I like crazy"

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, DOCKS, NIGHT TIME**

* * *

"And this is all the info you have been able to gather you two? I'm quite ashamed, quite ashamed" Cinder scolded her two disciples.

The three of them were in one of the various hideouts the Fang had commandeered through the times.

"Forgive us Cinder, me and mercury have searched long and wide for even the slightest shred of info. But anything beyond the age of 6 and it's like they never existed" Emerald explained.

"She's right Cinder, personally they must've have came from outside the kingdom. It's the only way I could see them having no previous record" Mercury added.

"Hm ... you do raise a good point mercury" Cinder admitted. "Though that only makes this search all the more difficult. There are few places where one can truly say is safe form the grimm, but even they remain rather close proximity with there respective kingdom, meaning even they would at least have a basic medical record."

"If they did came from the wild lands then I doubt there village of origin is still standing. My old man used to tell how villages could standing today and become barren wastelands the next" Mercury advised.

"Indeed, the grimm, while powerful lack the proper finesse to compliment with it. Still, if Ozpin's faction was able to recover information about them then certainly we could" Cinder assured the two.

"But ma'am how do we know Ozpin's group was able to get any info at all?" Emerald asked.

"It's simple dear, that wizard has a terrible habit of not letting unfinished puzzles go" Cinder explained. "And this is one _very_ interesting my dear."

"But, on a lighter note, the rumors emerald, are they true?"

"Yes, me and mercury's observations have shone that Blade Belladonna is not on Beacon the premise. Nor have any of Mercury's contacts heard anything of late either ma'am" Emerald replied.

"Mercury"

"What she said boss, I've got nothing on the kitty cat. Either she booked it, or she's found a nice hole to stay in" he answered.

...

...

...

"A maiden to find, a little kitty who felt she could run away, four little mysteries running about. My my, what a busy time it is" Cinder sighed. Her hands reaching for glass of wine not too far from her.

Looking at the red liquid she couldn't help but admire it a bit, such a dark red color, almost like blood one could say.

"So what's the plan the boss?"

...

...

...

"The plan my dear assassin is quite simple, I have ... _hunch,_ that out dear little kitty will actually come to us instead to her. Of course the generous donation from our dear friend Adam has me confident on the plan. And when blood starts flowing, then my dears, is when we act"

* * *

 **Eck, there you go my fellow viewers is this chapter, sorry if it is a little short but the next one should be normal size.**

 **If you liked the chapter please leave a like/review (pls, I need all I can get)**

 **Now off to the omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Salem never went to college**

* * *

It was a nice day in the kingdom of Vale, the sky was clear, the sun was shining, and Salem and Ozpin were enjoying a nice cup of coffee without trying to rip each other's throat out.

Not to far from them were their four young children playing in a sandbox.

And all, a very nice day overall

...

...

...

"Say Salem, there's something that's been in my head for a while" said Ozma.

"And what would that be Ozma" she asked, forcing to break contact with her children.

"Well, you remember you time back at the tower, right?"

"Yes, how could I forgot my bastard of a father and my whore of a mother. Of course not including my other two siblings of course, may there souls be forever dammed for eternity" she replied sarcastically.

"... Yes ... well going on, it just that ... well ... did you ever get an education?" Ozma asked.

...

"... Ozma ... I was a noble, of course my father taught me how read and write, least he becomes a laughing stock in his own court"

"No that wasn't what I meant. I meant that have ever gotten actually training in magic, not after I came and save of course" Ozma reiterated.

"Of course I did, my father did hire tutors to teach me" Salem scoffed.

"I meant like an actual school of magic or even a university of magic"

...

"... N-No ... he ... he did not"

"Not even a basic one?"

...

...

...

"Wow ... my wife has never gotten an actual education before in her entire life ... huh ... never thought I would say those words" Ozma said aloud.

...

...

...

And that's how Ozma as stabbed for the 5,5677th time through the chest via Grimm.

* * *

 **OMAKE# 2 Yandere Girlfriend**

* * *

"Hey dad ... can I ask something" Jaune asked, entering into his father's study room.

"Hm? What is it son?" Ozma asked.

"Well it's mostly girl troubles and well I thought maybe you could help out" Jaune answered.

"Ahhh, that age old question, take a seat son and tell your father your problems" Ozma said, motioning towards a nearby seat.

Taking a seat Jaune take a few moments to gather his bearings as he eyed his father. "So dad, you ever had girlfriend that was bit too ... clingy?"

"I've had _dated_ a few that could be considered clingy, yes"

"I mean like _very_ clingy, the ones that kinda give that creepy look" Jaune further added.

...

"Is girlfriend by any chance someone who is sending pics of you when you least expected and have you seen a drop in female friends by any chance too?"

"Um, yeah I was just going to say that stuff too" Jaune admitted.

"~sigh~ Yes, I now know what your dealing with ... and it is something even today I'm dealing with it" Ozma sighed.

"W-What is it?" Jaune asked with a bit a fear in his voice.

...

"A Yandere" Ozma stated

...

"Huh?"

"A yandere is ... well ... pretty much women who would gladly burn the world before even thinking of acknowledging that you many not like them" Ozma explained.

"That ... that seems a bit far there father" Jaune said.

"No, in fact it's more of a understatement if anything else. You know your mother is also a Yandere too"

"I-"

"She caused the gods to abandon humanity and caused the literal apocalypse to happen. Oh and she's the reason the moon is broken too" the wizard explained

"Oh"

...

...

"Yes ... oh" Ozma repeated.

...

...

"So what do I do now?"

"What do you do now?"

"Now? Now you pray that you don't die to early, because I don't think remnant has enough gods for another Salem" he answered

* * *

 **OMAKE# 3 I'm not coming out**

* * *

"Jaune, you and Ren can't say hold up in there forever, we're going to be late to the part by this rate" Pyrrha called out. Today there college was holding a costume party and they had just finished making there costumes for the party just a few days ago.

"Well you can go without us Pyrrha, don't let us hold you up" Jaune replied "right Ren?"

"Indeed" he agreed.

"Oh don't be a bunch of wimps you two we put so much time and sweat into these costumes and you want to chicken out?!" Nora demanded.

"Yeah well that was before you switched ours with yours" Jaune bit back.

"Oh come on Jaune nobody would notice you big baby"

"I doubt that Nora" Ren responded "Just go ahead without us, please"

...

...

"MMMOOOMMM!, Jaune and Ren are being mean!" Nora cried out. In an instant a dark mist formed in front of the two girls as Salem herself materialized.

"What's wrong sweetie is something wrong! Do you need juice, cookies, more juice!" the grimm witch fretted. Quickly looking over her two children with worry.

"We're ok mom, it's Jaune and Ren, there being mean" Nora complained.

"What do you mean your brothers are being mean?"

"We made our costumes for the college Halloween party but Jaune and Ren won't come" Nora explained.

"I see" said Salem, turning her attention to the door ''Jaune and Ren Magier, you two will come out this instance young men"

"No"

"Jaune, don't make me come in there and spank you young man, because you know I will" she warned.

...

...

...

"It's ... It's embarrassing ok mom, I really don't want everyone to see me wear this. Me and Ren will be laugh stocks!" Jaune argued

"And those people will get an all expense paid trip to the grimmlands if they try ... ~sigh~, I'm you mother you two. You know I won't laugh" Salem assured.

...

...

...

"~Arrghh~, Fine, but you better not laugh" Jaune muttered. Seconds passed as the door clicked and opened.

"See, was that so ha-" said Salem, before stopping midway. Her eyes widening at the sight she saw.

Her sons ... where wear her clothes

Well, that would be a incorrect, they were in fact wearing copies of her clothing. Jaune was wearing one from before the cruse was placed on her. And Ren was wearing one after she threw herself into the grimm pools.

...

...

...

"... How ... How ... How CUTE" Salem squeed at the end, grabbing both of her sons into her arms into a tight hug.

"Oh you make mommy so proud, my sons love me so much that they want to emulate me. Oh Jaune that dress works for, oh it reminds me when was still just human, did you know I used to have blonde hair too! And Ren that looks just works too, add your grimm form and you just look like me!" Salem cried out in joy.

"~ack~ Mom ... choking ... us" Jaune choked out, Ren nodding his head as the pressure only got more tighter.

As for Pyrrha and Nora, the two girls couldn't but smirked a bit, Nora wearing a replica of her father armor before he died and got his immortality. Pyrrha on the other hand wore a replica of Ozma's robes during his first incarnation.

"You ... knew this would ... happen" Ren said.

...

"Maybe"


	16. Chapter 16 Hidden Heritage Part III

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thanks a lot man and thanks for thinking that way. Though I admit this fic could defiantly use improvement in a few areas.**

 **Guest(1): Thank you for the advice, looking back at a few chapters I have to agree with you that it does have an affect in the story, I be sure to impalement your advice into future chapters and modify old ones as well. As for Cinder, oh boy, that is a good omkae idea**

 **Connor Worsnop: Well it won't be a happy one, that's for sure**

 **Greer123: Thank you very much and for the request I actually have that planned just that it'll be further into the story when things get ...** _ **interesting**_

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, MIDNIGHT**

* * *

"Not a bad place you got here Adam, oh add maybe I don't know a picture then and there and I think we can have something resembling a livable shack" Roman advised as he walked on top of few stolen crates of dust. Humming a light tune, eyeing the leader of the vale White Fang branch Adam Tarsus

"Apologies human, with all that's been going on it's been, difficult, in getting accommodations for your species" Adam mockingly replied. The faunus man walking across the stone floor as he eyes the ginger haired ape near him.

"Well considering my reputation I can understand that your little brain may not be able to comprehend the greatness that is I, so don't sweat it" Roman replied.

"How lucky of me" Adam tersely muttered.

...

"So Addie, what's your opinion on those little meat shields of yours hm?" Roman asked.

"It's Adam, not Addie, human. If you like to keep your head on your shoulders I recommended you heed my warning" Adam growled. "And to answer your question human, my brothers and sisters are more than strong enough to handle whatever opponent you'll throw at them."

"Heh, where did you get that threat buddy? A B-rated movie or something, don't make me laugh kiddo, try it again in a few years and maybe, just maybe, I might be scared. Besides, just checking to make sure Adam, at least now I know if things go to shitsville I'll at least have someone to blame" Roman rebuffed.

...

...

...

*CLICK*

...

"Careful there little guy, I recommend against bloodshed. After all, I just got this coat clean and that last thing we both need is a certain fire bitch pissed at us" Roman warned. Giving a playful grin to angered swordsman.

...

...

*SSSSLLIICK*

"I guess you _do_ have self preservation techniques after all, bravo Adam bravo" the master thief appraised.

"Get on with the plan human, the longer we wait around the higher chance I may _slip_ my blade out" Adam warned.

"Fine, Fine, if you want that way, seesh" Roman said. Jumping from the boxes onto the floor. Reaching into his coat the man pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Placing it onto the nearby table he unrolled to show a map of the docks.

"Take notes Adam because I'm going to say this once" Roman advised. "We need dust and we need a lot of it, fortunately for us a certain dust company has lots of it. Boy do I mean lot's of it. Luckily for us a large shipment of it will be coming in one day."

"Unfortunately thanks to our previous actions the SDC has taken it upon itself to shore up it's defenses involving shipments to Vale. I don't think I need to explain the level the SDC are willing to go to protect their bottom lines do I?"

"No ... our brothers/sisters have more than enough experience with the SDC if that's what your asking. Their mercenaries won't last long" Adam replied.

"Yeah well it's not the SDC I'm worrying, it's the Vale forces. The last thing either of us need is Vale bringing it's full force on top of us. So that's why I need your little meat shields for this part, I need them to be a distraction" Roman explained.

"Excuse me"

"You heard what I said, I need your people to make some noise, giving me the time to get the dust and get out" Roman explained.

"And why should my people become your sacrifices human, your pushed your boundaries quite far now" Adam growled his hand reaching towards his hilt.

"Because it's simple buddy, Vale's racist, it's simple as that. I bet my life that compared to saving a few tones of dust will be little compared to 'beating the evil faunus terrorist, the White Fang'. And I plan to use to racism to our advantage" Roman said.

...

...

...

"And this will be all" Adam growled out.

"Well a few dozen more of your men and pretty much" the thief said.

...

"~deep breath~ Fine human" Adam spat "You'll have your distraction and no more. Your lucky that I need you and that witch."

"Oh? Don't you mean our boss?" Roman asked.

"Hmph, the day I call a human my superior will be on my corpse. The women is just a useful piece to our cause nothing more than that" Adam scoffed.

"Hah, sure she is Adam, whatever helps you sleep at night. But since I'm such a good person let me give some valuable advice. That Cinder lady? That is a women I'd avoid and hope you never meet her again, because it's you she's manipulating, not the other way around. Your just being used for her own ends, whatever they are" Roman warned.

"Should she try to betray then she will learn the wrath of the fang and faunus people" Adam replied. Walking away from Roman.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ You stupid brat, you have no idea how wrong you are" Roman sighed. Pulling out another cigar as he lit it.

Minutes passed for the master thief as the air behind warped and bended, more resembling a cracked mirror if anything else before shattering. From the this window into the unknown walked a short pale lady with brown/pink hair and eyes.

"Ah Neo, took you long enough" Roman greeted.

The women shrugged her shoulders, giving roman a questioning glance.

"Heh, as much as I would like to chat gotta give you your orders, straight from the boss" said Roman. "Your job will actually be outside of the wall Neo, specifically to wild lands of Mistral. Seems our boss is curious about a rumor she's heard about and wants you to check it out."

Motioning to file on the table the women walked over and began reading. Closing the file she gave silent annoyed huff before waving roman goodbye, shattering into dozens of pieces.

* * *

 **GRIMM LANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

"Cinder, it has been a while since I had last heard of you. I hope things are going well at your end?" Salem ask. Eyes pointed at the vast expanse below her.

Behind her Cinder stood still in her seat among Salem's inner council. The rest currently resting or doing their other duties.

"They are my lady, I assure you that things are going fine at my end" Cinder replied.

"Good, Good, I pray for your success Cinder. The task I've given is difficult one at that, apologies" Salem apologized.

"Thank your grace, your kindness is truly unbounded" the dark maiden thanked.

...

"How has your search been involving Ozpin's children?"

"They are ... they have gone slowly my lady" she said.

"Oh? And what would be the cause for this lack of progress?"

"Scarcity my lady. I assure you that me and my disciples have searched endlessly for even the smallest bits of info about them, however, for every part we solve ten more questions arise with even less clues to work off on" Cinder explained.

"From what we know the four of them seemed to originate somewhere in mistral, the wild lands to be exact. We believe them to have lived there till the age of six or seven where they were found by one of the Wizard's servants. After that the rest is history ... but before that ..." Cinder trailed.

"I see ... Cinder, do you believe there might be info about them, in the lands outside the kingdom?" Salem asked.

"Possibly, though with the possibility of time, bandits, and the grimm I would a prefer a cautiousness hope. That and Ozpin may have all ready taken measures to destroy the last traces of sources" Cinder explained.

Salem merely hummed, her mind wondering through the various possibilities. Ozma was acting for more odder then he usually is.

 _"It's clear that Ozpin current incarnation has no living family member, the last one died a decade ago, leaving him the last one alive. Hm ... or maybe there relatives from his previous incarnations? ... No ... rarely would that man go back, if anything he might leave an agent there but that'll be it._

 _Or maybe it's the children's ability he's after. A semblance perhaps?_ _Ozpin has done worse for rare and exotic semblances, perhaps he wishes study it, maybe finding some way to defeat me with it?"_ Salem wondered. A amused look forming on her lips at the thought the last part.

Oh how joyful that would be, to be rid of curse ... alas, a foolish idea nonetheless

 _"I wonder Ozma ... how long do think you can keep this little mystery to yourself. How long before the secret is broken ... and what you do after that Ozma?"_

...

...

...

"Continue with current path Cinder, I will send Hazel to assist in finding more about the children. It's been too long since I last had a good challenge from Ozpin" Salem replied. Waving the maiden to leave.

Cinder bowed to the grimm witch as her body shimmered before disappearing, a simple illusion spell and nothing more.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"So, what's our point of insertion for this objective commander?" Sun asked.

As he, Ren, and Blake stood around the living room on there own little sides.

"One, don't use that military jargon, you'll just make it confusing for everyone. Second, if you asking for the plan then you could just ask normally" Blake dully replied.

"Eheh, Oh come on Blake, it's not like everyday we get to stop a possible terrorist attack. A little fun wouldn't hurt anybody" Sun replied.

Blake merely rolled her eyes at the monkey faunus before taking out her scroll and showed a map of the dock area.

"From what I've gathered the SDC freighter will be arriving at port A3 in a few hours from now. Now thanks to Torchwick's action the SDC has seen it to hire additional man power, AKA mercenaries. Trust me on this you two, the SDC take security very seriously when it come to their bottom lines and they'll hire the best.

Now, our plan is quite simple, reconnaissance, all we need to do is watch them from afar. Using some of my own money I got us some binoculars and with me and Sun's night-vision that should take care of most of the other problems" Blake explained.

"Well what if we get caught?" Sun asked.

"We won't, we'll be staying a nice distance away from the actual place. But in the off chance we do get caught we use these" Blake explained. Pulling a blank full face mask and a hood.

"Well ... not the best disguise in the world ... but I guess it'll work" Sun muttered as he took it.

"Good, now we should pro-" Blake began.

"Not to be rude Blake, but you seem to be missing one extra?" Ren asked aloud.

Only for Sun to hiss out, as if experiencing some kind of pain. Giving the black haired man a guilty look.

...

"Ren ... you ... you won't be joining us for this mission" Blake said.

...

"I see ... care yo explain why? Haven't I also placed the same amount of work and effort into this plan?" he questioned.

"Yes, Yes you have Ren. But the thing is ... your just a civilian Ren ... if you come with us you'll only drag me and Sun down. The fang are not run of the mill gang, they kill and if they see you ... they might torture you, you'll be there prisoner. And I can't allow that" Blake explained.

...

"I see ..."

...

"I'm sorry Ren, but was the only way" she apologized. Turning around she motioned Sun as the two faunus left the house, leaving Ren alone to his thoughts.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ ... And this is why I hate being so weak" Ren sadly whispered to himself.

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, DOCKS**

* * *

"So is this good enough Blake" Sun asked as the both them perched on top of the roof of a nearby warehouse.

"I think so, don't see anyone yet though" Blake replied as took her binoculars and surveyed the docks. So far nobody could be seen in the area, it more resembled a ghost than anything else.

"Geez, you think there would be at least one person here" Sun piped.

"... Your right ... this doesn't seem right" Blake agreed "Something isn't right here."

But before the monkey faunus could reply the sound of a ship horn blared through the air as from the mist the SDC freighter began entering the docks in all it's glory. Half and hour past as the ship slowly made it's way into the port before finally stopping.

xxx _Minutes Later_ xxx

"What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they have already begin taking the cargo out? And where is everybody still?" Sun demanded. Eyes darting to the rest of the docks and back the still silent ship.

Instead of replying Blake stayed silent, her hand drifting towards gambol shroud, fingers wrapping around the weathered handle as her body tensed.

Seeing this Sun quickly mimic her as the two hunters waited a watch for what will happen next.

Only for the ramp to unfold.

Once it did somebody finally stepped out of the freighter.

It was a member of the White Fang.

"W-What? Why are the Fang there should, where are the merc's? Shouldn't they be-" Sun questioned.

"-They're dead ... it's the only way" Blake interrupted him.

...

"Dead ... a-are you sure?"

"I'm sure ... look at his uniform, it's blood" Blake replied.

...

...

...

"Fuck ... Blake ... we gotta get out of here, I think we're way over our heads here" Sun warned. Already starting to get up, only for Blake to push him back onto the ground.

"Don't!" she hissed "We have no idea if the fang has any forces surrounding the area. Your more likely going to loose your head then leave!"

"... Then what do we do?!"

"Stay still and pray" said Blake.

Sun wanted to retort at he black haired girl, wanting to call her crazy, yet he could not. Her words rang too true in his head and so swallowed the spite in his mouth, making a silent pray for safety.

As more white fang members began pouring from the ship vast shipments began coming out too. Who knew how many tons of dust where in each crate save for a lot, and with each crate being unloaded more anxiety ate the two faunus. Wondering why one would need so much dust.

Eventually the roaring sounds of bullheads snapped them out. Flying over them as they slowly landed not too far from the cargo. Coming out of the head bullhead was none other, Roman Torchwick.

xxx _With Roman_ xxx

"Ahh, nothing like the smell of a smooth mission in the night to get the blood pumping" Roman said, flanked by two grunts. "So ... how was the mission?"

"Excluding the minor fighting the mission went without a hitch, none of the distress beacons were turned on either Sir" replied of the White Fang members.

"Good, Good, ... so how long will it take for you to be done?" Roman replied.

"A few hours Sir, I assure we work fast"

"Well I'll believe it when I see it, so come on, get going this dust isn't going to store itself you know" Roman yelled out.

"And get those damn brats from the roof top too!" Roman added.

The sound of guns click stopped the two faunus from moving.

xxx _With Blake and Sun_ xxx

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? Isn't it past bedtime for you two?" Roman mockingly asked.

"..."

"..."

"Oh come one kids, what's the need for such long faces. It's not like I'm going to skin like an animal?" Roman said.

...

"Why ... why are you doing this?" Blake whispered.

"Why? Well a lot of reasons really, money, fame, ... and the betterment of faunus kind" Roman explained, taking a sarcastic tone at the end of his quip.

"... Not you ... to all of you, my fellow brothers and sisters, why are working with criminal of all things. Isn't the goal of the fang to be equal to humanity, not serve them!" Blake demanded.

"Silence traitor! You make bold claims Blake Belladonna, considering that you yourself betrayed Adam and the fang, only to run away and live among humans!" Spat one of the more higher up members.

Whispers exploding from the crowd.

"It wasn't like that! Please, don't you see what your doing, your only making yourselves bigger targets to the kingdoms!" she pleaded.

"hmph, I fail how that changes anything traitor, the faunus have always been the enemy of man, the only reason we're not dead is that they think they have power over us."

Many members voiced there agreement to the statement, their glares concentrated at the down huntress.

"Alright everyone settle down, as much as I would enjoy a fight we're on schedule here, chop chop" Roman interrupted.

"But what about the them?"

"Eh? Kill them I guess, I don't give a shit" replied Roman.

"You heard him brothers, aim rifles!, fir-" called out the head member.

Before a rifle round echoed across the air, a round slamming into the side of Roman.

"Gah!" he cried out, clutching where the wounds hit. His aura taking most of the force.

"What the!-" the faunus having no time to say anything else as another round slammed into his shoulders, a third quickly following after and hitting another member, piercing their back.

"TRAITORS!" yelled someone.

Pandemonium erupted as members were being peppered with sniper rounds and more gunshots rang throughout the air.

Not too far from the madness stood a single man, invisible to the naked eye, sighed out in relief. Seeing Blake and Sun quickly escape from there bounds and began battling the Fang.

...

"Hm, well Blake, it seems you've underestimated this civilian" muttered Ren rather cheekily.

xxx _F_ _lashback_ xxx

 _"Just a civilian huh?"_ Ren muttered in his head. It was only half an hour since Blake/Sun left him alone in the house. Leaving the black haired man to his thoughts.

But before he could continue on the sound of his door alerted him. Coming into the living room was no one other than Penny.

"Penny? What are you doing here?" Ren asked

"Coming home after a rather interesting day in Vale Ren" she answered. "Are you alright friend Ren?"

"Hm? What do you mean Penny?"

"Well your facial features are showing matching signs of those experiencing stress and anxiety. Is everything alright? I've heard that such levels can be considered dangerous to humans, resulting in depression, possibility of suicide, or worse" the ginger haired girl trailed off.

"What! No Penny, I'm completely fine ... just was thinking of things" Ren replied.

"Oh? What would that be?" she asked.

"..."

"~sigh~ ... Penny ... have you ever ..."

"... Ever what?"

... Ever cared for someone closely?"

"Well I have uncle Ironwood, my father, Ruby, and I guess you and your family" Penny answered.

"I see ... well, have you ever had moments when your worried about them, like there about they're about to do something that could harm them?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Well a friend of mine is out doing something and ... and she doesn't want me to come, yet I feel something bad is going to happen. And I just don't know what to do" Ren answered.

...

...

...

"This is a rather difficult question to answer but ... my father always said that the best friends are the ones that stay with you whether you like or not. Because those are the ones who will never abandon you when the time are tough" Penny said.

"Best ones huh" Ren muttered.

"Indeed ... and I think I agree with my father, while normal people interactions are still a bit odd for me, I admit my father's words carry wisdom. A good friend is one that will stick with you no matter what, even if they don't want you too, for it's a friend's job to pull one out of any darkness" Penny declared.

...

...

...

"I guess your right Penny ... and I guess it's time I should start acting like good friend" said Ren.

"Oh that's great Re-" She congratulated, until her body froze up. A glow came from Ren's hand as he touched her shoulder.

"Sorry Penny, but I can't let you stop me for this. What would I be if let my friends possibility suffer?" he apologized. Gently he placed the frozen girl onto the sofa before giving a apologetic smile and leaving.

...

...

...

Even in her frozen state Penny's optic senors still worked and recorded the discussion. Activating her internal distress beacon the AI couldn't help but review the last minutes of footage.

Looking back nothing out of the ordinary happened.

But yet ... she was sure someone was behind Ren for a moment.

A tanned skin man with brown hair and brown eyes, holding a staff with a green gem on top of it.

How odd

xxx _End_ _Flashback_ xxx

"~sigh~ That should give Blake and Sun some space" Ren sighed out in relief. His **invisibility** spell still wasn't to going to run out of magic anytime. Pointing to a nearby crate Ren began making motions with his hand, magic being weaved as his next illusion activated.

Suddenly the group of White Fang near the crate turned sharply, emptying there clips into the various containers.

"Hm, so this is what it's like using Illusion spells on another person" Ren mumbled to himself. Before his father only allowed him to use his illusion on either his siblings or, if they were lethal ones, on himself. Never on another person his father repeatably warn.

"And I can see now why father, you would forbid me to use it"

Still, Ren closely watch the battle from where he was making sure to alter the battlefield to Blake's and Sun's favor.

However, such focus meant he could not focus on anything else, including things around him.

...

...

...

"What's this? A human smell?" whispered a masculine voice.

"!" Ren gasp, turning around to see the smug look of a white fang member. He did not have time to retort as a strong force kicked him across to the next rooftop.

"~gasp~ These's one here!" he gasped, quickly scrambling up to his feet while making thanks to his past self for thinking of casting an armor spell before hand.

For the fang member he easily jumped across the gap, proceeding to walk slowly over to Ren.

"I wonder human, I wonder if your the one causing all the ruckus. It would be mighty rude if did, and here in the Fang we don't like rude humans that much" the man said.

Ren stayed silent, channeling magic into the palm of his hand before thrusting it out at the faunus.

Only for nothing to happen

"Hm ... odd, you seem confusing there human, any reason why?" the man asked. Before shoving his knee into Ren's gut, causing spittle to release from his mouth and further pushing him away.

"Hmmmm, so some kind of Illusion semblance it is, optic perhaps ... may favorite" the man said in glee.

 _"Brothers, why didn't the spell work!? Is ... Is he blind?!"_ Ren panic. This was not good, the faunus was blind then that meant a huge chunk of his spells went out of the window. There were few spells in his repertoire that could deal with. Most requiring some from of concentration or just haven't been ever used period.

Instead he opted with **stone skin** for now.

"Errrah" the man roared as he slammed his fist into Ren's gut. Ren let out a painful grunt, but as bad as the other guy, who was hissing in pain as he nursed the bruised hand.

"You going to pay for that you damn human" he hissed, much like that of a snake.

A **Magic Missile** was his answer.

The faunus tried to move out of the way, but better man had tired and fail at what he attempted. The bolts of magic easily reach there target, burning into the man's aura, causing it crackle and weaken.

Channeling aura into his legs the faunus dashed in a instant towards Ren. Fist planted firmly against the Magier's jawline, before a knee into the gut, both attacks felt like hitting stone but was negligible to the anger he was feeling to the human.

For Ren, even with the stone skin activated each blow threaten to break something as his breath constantly felt like it was being blown out. He barely had time to think as the faunus headbutted him and pushed him onto the ground.

Another knee nearly threw him over the edge, his hands scraping across the metal sheets as they latched onto edges.

Huffing, Ren looked down and gulped a bit from the height. Only for to slam on his fingers.

"So, little human seems like the end of the line" the faunus commented. The soles grinding against his knuckles. Raising his foot Ren braced for the pain.

Only for nothing to come.

Instead an arm grabbed his up.

"What?" Ren asked, looking at the faunus in confusion before his face took a more sinister approach.

Launching Ren slightly into the air the faunus used and one are the garb his arm and another to grab his shoulder.

And pushed

*POP*

Before dropping him

xxx _With Ren_ xxx

Ren didn't know what hurt more, his dislocated shoulder or his back as it slammed into the hard concrete ground.

Grabbing onto some nearby railing Ren pulled himself up, not without great struggle though. Not to far from him the faunus leaped down as he made his way to down Magier.

"Guess this is the end of line for you human, shame too. You've could've just left us alone, no need to put yourself in harms way ... oh well, such a shame" he said. Taking out his combat knife he pulled the human around ...

Only to feel a something in the humans palm

"Not today ... bastard" Ren wheezed.

And he released the magic

A great force enveloped the faunus, almost if being caught in a giant fist, only to be thrown threw the wall, and then some. The brick wall fell as he the force pushed him further into the brick warehouse.

...

...

...

"Thank the brothers it's over ... there's no he's waking from that" Ren said to himself. Gaining his bearings the man took a deep breath as he released the **stone skin** spell, a very costly spell for him to maintain with **invisibility(1)** on top of it.

"Now off too-"

*BANG*

...

...

...

His clothes felt a bit wet ... a finger trailed to the source ... it felt warm ... looking at it, it was rather oblivious.

Blood

Ren barely had time to react properly as two hand wrapped around his neck and started to choke him. His **invisibility** spell shattering.

His eyes could barely see the furious look on the man's face, whatever words he wanted to say ended up stuck in his throat ... and the rest of his air of course.

Dark spots started to form on the edges of his eyes as he began to channel magic for one last attack.

Not wasting a second he grabbed the man's head as his magic took a more sinister hue.

 _ **"**_ ** _Phantasmal Killer(2)_** _ **"**_ Ren mentally chanted.

...

The man released Ren, letting him take large gulps of air. Eyes looked at the stilled man, pushing himself up, as he finally reacted.

...

...

...

"L-Lu-Lula ... i-is that you" the faunus whispered. "B-B-But your dead how are you ... Lula ... Lula what's wrong dear. Lula ... Lula ... LULA ... LULA, W-WHAT ARE DOING STOP, STOP LULA STOP. NOO, GET YOUR HANDS OFF, LULA STOP IT, STOP IT, STOOPPP ITTT PLEASSEEE"

The man shock and spasmed, his arms going wild as he quickly few unto his back. Screaming and kick into the air like a newborn babe, clawing at the thin air as if something was there. Foam started to erupt from the mouth before eventually the man stopped moving at all, slumping onto the ground in pure silence.

And Ren was the sole witness

...

...

...

"Friend Ren! Are you ok!" called out a familiar voice.

"P-Penny?" Ren whispered, seeing the AI's advancing form.

Until he fell unconscious, the last thing he heard was her terrified cries.

xxx _With Blake_ xxx

 _"He escaped ... that damm human escaped!"_ Blake growled in her mind.

Roman Torchwick was a skilled opponent, not afraid to use whatever's around him to get his way. She didn't know nor understand how the pandemonium started, but by god was it the best gift she could've received.

Quickly freeing Sun the two began taking out the strongest members of the Fang, with the rest shooting pretty much everywhere it wasn't hard to take them out, there weren't sienna's for sure. Quickly she and Sun intercepted Torchwick and began battling him, she was confident that a few more minutes and they could've beaten him.

Well until Fang bullheads arrived to ruin her day

Only for Vale military bullheads to arrive shorty after, Ruby herself leading the way with the rest of her team following.

And with that Roman bolted, got on first bullhead and hail tailed it out of here.

"Blake, oh my god are you ok?!" Ruby fretted, looking over the cat faunus with worry very evident in her eyes.

"I'm ok Ruby, but Torchwick got away" she replied.

"Well who cares, we can always get him later" Ruby replied.

But before Blake could reply the sound of a familiar heiress rang through the air.

"There you are! We've been looking for you all day and here you are trying to catch Roman Torchwick himself" Weiss growled.

"Weiss I-"

"Tut tut, I don't want to hear it Blake Belladonna ... we're heading back to our dorms and that's final" Weiss declared.

"Wait wha-"

"You hear me Blake, leaving your teammates to worry about you, for shame, for shame" Weiss chided. "Your our teammate, of course we care about you ... including me"

"Weiss ..." Blake whispered.

"Now, come on we should head off now" Weiss said, motioning the rest of them to come.

Only for Penny to burst from the shadows, carrying a bloodied Ren in her arms.

"Please! I need medical emergency, me friend is in critical condition" Penny cried out. Rushing over a nearby team of paramedics.

"Ren! What's he doing here, he should be back at the house!" Blake gasped. The rest of her team widening in shock in horror at what they say. Immediately the four of them began running to the down Magier.

Until a voice stopped them.

"Blake Belladonna!" roared a wizened voice

Turning around amber eyes met baleful emerald eyes.

A wrathful Ozma glared at the four of them

* * *

 **Invisibility** **:** **A creature you touch becomes invisible until the spell ends. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is invisible as long as it is on the target's person. The spell ends for a target that attacks or casts a spell.**

 **Phantasmal Killer: You tap into the nightmares of a creature you can see within range and create an illusory manifestation of its deepest fears, visible only to that creature. The target must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, the target becomes frightened for the duration.**

 **So Yeah, that was chapter 16, still dying in CS but outside of that really nothing else.**

 **If you like the chapter leave a like/review(pls, me want reviews)**

 **Now off the omakes.**

* * *

 **OMAKE # 1 Why I left your mother**

* * *

"Hey dad" a young Nora asked, entering her father's study room.

"Hm? What is it dear?" Ozma asked.

"Why did you leave mommy daddy? Did you hate her?" Nora asked

"Of course not sweetie, I loved you mother with all my heart ... it was ... well let's just say daddy needed a break" Ozma answered.

"A break?"

"Indeed, let's say your mother used to make a **lot** of messes that I had to clean up. One of them being cooking" he said.

Memories flashing him back to his body before being given the curse, a human Salem repeatedly bowing/apologizing as there house burned behind them. Ozma was both taking care of the flame and wondering how this could've happened, all he asked was her to boil water!?

"Is that why you left mommy?"

"Weeeelllll, I ... wouldn't say that. But if you really want to know sweetie's it's ..." Ozma began

xxx _Flash Back_ xxx

Today was a good day for Ozma, today he and Salem were able to bring another minor kingdom into there growing empire. Each day more and more people entered, hoping to catch a glimpse of the living gods of remnant.

Already the doctors expected to first baby to arrival just in time for the harvest season too!

Life was going great for Ozma, he and his wife were reunited, the first baby was about to come soon, and he didn't stub his toe into any doors. Today was just great.

Alas, all things head to come to end, that and it was nighttime. Getting into his sleeping garments he silently entered into their bed chambers. Were one Salem was waiting for her knight.

Kisses were exchange as they professed there love for each other before heading off to bed.

...

...

...

*SSSSNNNNOOOOORRRRRREEEE*

...

...

...

"Oh yeah ... I forgot about that" Ozma muttered. Now remembering one of his wife's worst flaws.

She snored loudly.

*SSSSSSNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEE*

xxx _Flash Back_ xxx

"... And that's why sweetie I had to leave you mother" Ozma finished.

"Wow ... I never knew that ... did you mommy?"

"No sweetie. not until right now" Salem growled out, standing behind her husband.

...

...

...

"Poop"

 **Ozma's Death: 54,674**

* **DING** *

 **Ozma's death: 54,675 (Death by angry wife(again))**

* * *

 **OMAKE # 2: Why Qrow doesn't babysit anymore**

* * *

"Thank you Qrow, you have no idea who lucky I am to have you here" Ozma thanked his spymaster.

"Heh no problem Oz, this isn't my first rodeo with kids, if I was able to take of my nieces than this should be a piece of cake" Qrow assured the wizard.

"Well I hope so Branwen, should anything happen to my adorable angles ... well I leave that up to your imagination" Salem warned him. Red eyes glowing for emphasis.

"Hehe, don't worry, nothing will come to harm them. Cross my heart" chuckled Qrow, a worried look in his eyes.

Salem gave a distrusting growl but could do nothing more as Ozma quickly took to the car for there night on the town. That and released some pent of lust between the two.

...

"Well, what do with you four?" Qrow wondered as he eyes the four kids sitting on the couch.

xxx

"We're back Qrow" said Ozma in a singsong voice. Both he and Salem were in a rather happy mood after tonight.

A lot of tension and frustration was released

...

"Qrow? ... Qrow you there?" Ozma asked again, hearing no response from the man. Going further into his home his eyes widen at the sight of his spymaster.

The man looked liked we just finished wresting a ursa major with both hands tied. And his eyes held a thousand yard look to them.

"Oh hey Oz ... didn't see you there" Qrow muttered.

"Qrow, what happened to you, and where are the kids?"

"Oh they're sleeping ... and for me ... just thinking ... thinking of my life choices" he answered tonelessly.

"Are ... are you ok?" The wizard asked.

"Oz ... I think your kids are devils" Qrow admitted.

"Oh, and why so?" Salem asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Just after you left I thought ... I thought I could play some games. It was just tag ... but ... but" Qrow whimpered.

Before bursting into tears.

"Oh brothers the horror, how could a child summon a grimm DRAGON for all thing! And that didn't even take account to the cookie incident. Why Nora! I just said you shouldn't upset your tummy" Qrow sobbed uncontrollably, rolling back and fore in sheer horror.

...

...

...

"Maybe I should starting paying you overtime" Ozma muttered.

"You pay your minions!?" Salem exclaimed.


	17. Chapter 17 Old memories

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Modern Problems require modern solutions after all, that and being a villain is a tough job and sometime you've gotta cut cost where you can.**

 **Ultimate Kuuga: Oh no ~gasp~ How did you find out about my secret plan, curses oh and thank you**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, HEADMASTER OFFICE**

* * *

The sound of the various clinks and clanks filled the headmaster's office as the gears that made up a fourth of room went on with there way.

In the office there was single desk.

On one side was none other than Headmaster Ozpin. Immortal wizard, chosen of the gods, and champion of mankind.

On the other side was Blake Belladonna, faunus, daughter of chieftain Ghira Belladonna, and ex-member of the infamous terrorist group the White Fang.

At the moment the headmaster's attention was currently on his scroll where he was waiting for any reply of his son's health. Blake on the other hand was sitting, waiting for the headmaster to give his reply.

Already two hours had passed since she had entered his office. And almost an entire day since Ren was rushed to the hospital. She knew this was that meeting bound to happen, and one she could not run away from, already people have suffered because of her actions.

...

...

...

"Professor I-" Blake began.

"Did I say you could speak Blake" Ozma demanded.

"N-No" she meekly replied.

"Than don't speak, you may speak when I say and not else" He growled.

...

...

...

Minutes turned to hours before a single ping came from the headmaster's scroll. Looking it over a look of pure relief flashed through his eyes. Placing the scroll down he let a breath that he did not know he had. Taking a few deep breaths the man turned to his chair around, making the back of the chair face the girl.

"Blake Belladonna, you've caused quite the incident, leaving school grounds without permission, raiding a white fang operation, bringing a foreign student into said raid, and most importantly of all ... putting my son in danger" Ozma listed off.

"You've caused an immense amount of pain not only to me and my family, but also to your teammates, the school, and brothers who knows what else" Ozpin said.

...

"S-Sir, please, how have to understand that it wasn't me choice to bring your son into this. I explicitly told him not too follow me or Sun in this operation. I had no idea that your son would do something like this" Blake explained.

"Oh? And that means you've allowed him be part of your little operation even if he wouldn't have join you and Mr. Wukong? Meaning if the white fang did try to extract info one of you they could've learned about my son, putting him in even more danger?" Ozpin asked rhetorically

"Please headmaster, your Son pushed himself into the thing. I didn't want him to join"

"Then why did you talk about it with my son? You've could've just kept quite about it and left it at that? Also seems that you wanted his help?"

"N-No! I would've never thought of putting your son in danger like that. Please, you have to understand that this was personal thing, I never wanted Ren to involve himself in this" Blake pleaded with the wizard.

"A international terrorist is something personal to you? Miss Belladonna I don't need to remind that the White Fang are nothing more faunus extremist who gladly use force and intimidation to get what they want?"

"They aren't like that! Please Headmaster you have to understand that these are misunderstood people, all they want is too be considered equals, not lesser!"

" ... ~sigh~ While the idea of arguing with you over the White Fang is something interesting that is not what I'm trying to get here Blake Belladonna" Ozpin explained. Quieting the girl.

...

...

...

"Every fiber of my being is demanding me to send you to the Vale authorities Blake Belladonna. Your past occupation with Fang not only stains this school and your own teammates, but also puts this very school at risk" the ancient wizard explained slowly.

Each word word coming out of his mouth further tensed Blake's muscles. They were painful to swallow and every part of her wanted to shout out, to beg for some kind of mercy. Yet not words could escape her mouth, fearing that'll only make the situation worse, the last thing she needed.

...

"However, you'll be surprised by how many wanted me to have leniency on you. Your teammates, especially Weiss Schnee. Mr. Wukong himself even urged me to show mercy, even after you placed him in a situation where death was a very possible thing" Ozpin mused.

"But most surprising of was ... was my son ... Ren wanted to give you mercy Blake. My own son, who was harmed because of your acts, wanted me to give you leniency" Ozpin whispered.

"He what!?" Blake exclaimed.

It was unbelievable, why would Ren ... there was no reason for him to protect her. If anything he should be glad at what's happening to her, it's only fair, she literally let him get shot because of her!

"And because of that ... I've decided not to hand you over to the authorities. Officially nobody, save for me/family, the faculty, Mr. Wukong, and your teammates, know about your connections with the Fang. To them you were nothing more than a huntress assisting in uncovering a recent White Fang dust raid" Ozpin said.

"However, that does not mean I will let you go scot free. For the next year you will not be allowed to leave beacon campus without a faculty or certified hunter with you at all time. Second, you are forbidden from any further investigating into White Fang activity. Lastly, you are to hand over all, and I mean all, information you have on the White Fang" Ozma listed off.

"Should you ever try to break any of these punishments I will have removed from this academy, strip you of any possibility of ever becoming a huntress, and send you over the authorities, forever known as a terrorist. And do not think I will not enforce it" Ozpin warned. Turning around to glare at the faunus.

...

"Yes Sir" said Blake, nodding and understanding her punishment.

"Good, and remember, you are walking a very **very** tight rope here, do not make me regret this trust I'm placing on you" Ozpin warned "Leave."

Blake just nodded, getting up and leaving Ozpin to his own thoughts.

xxx _Team RWBY's Dorm_ xxx

"Blake, your back!" Ruby cried out as she enveloped the girl in a tight hug.

"Good to you see you too Blake, right Weiss" Yang added.

The heiress nodded.

"Yeah ... good to see you guys again" the cat faunus muttered.

"So how was it Blake, are you going to have to leave or something?" Ruby worryingly asked.

"No, I won't be leaving anytime soon, but ..." Blake trailed off as she started her punishment to the rest if her teammates and consequences if she broke them.

...

"Well, considering all things, I believe you've gotten off pretty lightly" Weiss commented.

"But Weiss, Blake can't do anything now, it's like she's a prisoner or something" Ruby argued.

"Ruby, Blake could've gotten it far worse, for we knew she could've been handled over to the authorities or even just outright killed for her previous occupation" Weiss explained.

"But ... But ..." Ruby attempted.

"Ruby, thank you for caring about me, but like Weiss said, in all things be considered I got off rather scot free. I know you don't like it this is how it is, but there's no need to make things worse" Blake agreed with the heiress.

...

" ... ~sigh~ It just doesn't feel right thou" Ruby muttered.

"Well that's how life works, all we can do is just work with what we have an move on. And hopefully never get on the headmaster's bad side again" Blake shuddered.

"Did he hurt or something?" Yang asked.

"No, he never even touched me ... but ... I never want to see him glare at me again. It felt like ... if felt like I was being glared at by hundreds of people" Blake whispered.

* * *

 **VALE, VALE NATION HOSPITAL, REN'S** **ROOM**

* * *

"So how is my son doctor?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, you can call it a god given miracle that your son was not shot anywhere serious, it was only a flesh wound. Your son will make a full recovery sir, I can assure you that" The doctor explain "Thou that dislocated shoulder does worry me, he's going to need a sling to be safe. It'll take at least twelve weeks to six months for him to be fully healed, I would recommend avoiding doing any sort heavy work involving his shoulder for that time."

"I see ... thank you doctor" Ozpin thanked.

"Just doing my duty sir, I'll leave you some time with him" the doctor replied, excusing himself out of the room.

...

...

...

The door to Ren's room cracked open as the concerned face of his eldest child meet his hazel eyes. Pyrrha quietly entered the room, closing the door as she walked up to Ozpin, sitting next to the immortal.

...

...

...

"Is Ren going to make it dad?"

"He will, the wound was not fatal ... though he won't be doing any sports for a few months" Ozpin explained.

"Oh ..." she said.

"... Nora is really worried for Ren dad, so is Jaune ... I think they wanted to come but ... they were too busy besides seeing him for a quick moment" she said. Looking at the sleeping form of her younger brother Pyrrha reached out to his hand, gripping it as if it would slip away at any moment, she brought it up to her forehead. Wanting to reminding herself to Ren is going anytime soon.

...

"I don't know if I can forgive her dad ... I don't know I can forgive Blake, why did she do this, why dammit!" Pyrrha growled out. Her eyes flashing red before calming herself down.

...

 _"Everyday she becomes closer and closer to her own mother"_ whispered one of his previous incarnations to him.

Ozpin could not refute him, his Pyrrha seemed to resemble Salem the most out of all his children, a terrifying thought on itself.

But he would not allow Pyrrha to turn out like Salem, that was mistake he will not repeat again.

Gently reach for her shoulder the man used his magic to soothe his daughter's anger, calming her down by a bit. Seeing the anger flush out he gave her an assuring simile.

"Pyrrha my daughter, I promise you that Ren will be ok. No harm will ever come to him, you siblings and you my daughter" Ozpin assured her "I'll let you stay with him, I have to go now sweetie."

Giving one last kiss to the forehead Ozpin left his daughter with Ren before heading off to work.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD, MIDNIGHT**

* * *

If one were to see Nora's room one word could sum it all up.

Chaotic

Everything in her room was in complete random places and the entire place looked like a tornado had decided to take residence. On her bed Nora herself was snoring to oblivion having long entered slumber after a long day of anxiety over her brothers health.

The only illumination the her room was the crack in her door where hazel eyes stared at the women before closing the door.

A sigh escaped Ozpin's mouth, it had been a long time since he had ever needed to double check his children after they went to bed. But after the dock incident he soon found himself doing it again once more.

Rubbing his head his mind went back to what his agents were able to find ... or who they found exactly.

A faunus, white fang member, foaming in the mouth and being completely unperceptive, the doctors had declared the man as living vegetable. The man's higher brain function have been completely shut down and would not survive long without 24/7 assistant. However they couldn't pinpoint how this happened, something that Ozpin did knew ... or in this who did this.

Magic

His son must've been forced to use one of his more powerful illusion spells. Naturally he was both terrified and furious that one of his children would use such a dangerous spell on non-magic users, fearing that his old adversary could have noticed it.

But now?

Now he just glad his son was safe and no one else saw what he did.

" _It's been a long time since I've been scared"_ he mused to himself, placing his black to the wall. _"How long has it been? Weeks, months, ... years? ... ~sigh~ No Ozma ... it's been years since you've been this scared, not since ... not since **then** " _His previous incarnation told him.

xxx _Flash Back_ xxx

"Come on sis, tell us a story!" a young Nora demanded. She and her siblings sitting under a makeshift tent inside her room. Originally Nora wanted to go on a camping trip, but Ozma had persuaded the young girl otherwise, promising to do one when she was older. So she opted to one in her own room instead.

"But I have no scary stories Nora" Pyrrha replied.

"No way, I saw you talk those older students, come one they must've told you a scary story or something!" Nora argued.

"Yeah like Nora said" Jaune supported.

"... Well ... Maybe I have a story" the red haired girl admitted.

"What is it!? What is it!? What is it!?" Nora demanded to know.

And so Pyrrha divulged the stories the older classmates had told some time ago, captivating her siblings as they listened in.

xxx _With Ozma_ xxx

"And your sure Mrs. Rebecca will no longer talk about the Arc family again?" Ozpin demanded.

"Trust me Oz, the money we gave her is more than enough for her and her great grand children to live comfortable for the rest of there lives" Ozpin spymaster assured him. "Besides we've got an agent on her tail at all time who has the orders do you know what."

"~sigh~ If you say so Qrow, I'm holding you on it. The last thing we need is Salem finding about the children, she can not know Qrow, she can't" Ozpin said.

"I understand Oz, don't worry about them, if that bitch wants the children then she better prepare to fight against the might of the four kingdoms" Qrow assured the wizard. "Anyway, I should finish up things on my end, call you back later boss."

Cutting the connection Ozma let a sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He knew Qrow would do everything he can to make sure nobody would speak a word about the children or their families.

Yet, he could not help but feel too much fear, worry, and anxiety. It was not everyday that life told you something you thought as a fact in actually a lie, especially when it came to his dead daughters.

It was a miracle, a brother's damn miracle, even though he still wondered how his eldest daughter was able to survive.

"Maybe ... Maybe I sho-" said Ozpin.

Until the lights turned off

"What the-" he asked

Until the sound of Nora screaming stopped him.

xxx _Moments Ago_ xxx

Everyone was asleep, well everyone expect Nora of course. After Pyrrha had finally finished her not so scary story they soon went to bed. Ren being the sleepy one first of course. As the rest of them had feel into deep slumber Nora was still wide awake, a bit annoyed she didn't have any spooky stories for her camping night ... and that she may have eaten one too many s'mores before hand.

Still, that meant a somewhat active Nora was still wide awake, and she was a board Nora.

"Mm, maybe I should go to daddy, I bet he has a bunch of cool stories to tell" Nora muttered to herself. _"Or maybe not ... I mean its's dark outside and maybe is asleep too"_

Feeling a bit dejected the young girl gave a adorable pout to anyone who could've seen it. Still, seeing really no other option Nora decided to just get herself comfortable and try to get some sleep

...

Pfft , as if she would do that. It's these days Nora was thankful their father bought them one of those new scroll pads everyone talked about. Bringing out the one she secretly smuggled into her own room she turned it on as she explored the net for any real scary stories.

After all, she was a tough girl.

xxx _Minutes Later_ xxx

Ok, maybe she wan't that tough after all

Turning it off the girl tossed it far away from her as possible without making too much noise. Her body shook a little as her eyes darted across the room, specifically for any large shadows.

"I think that was a bad idea me" Nora whispered to herself. Slowly she crawled towards the rest of siblings wanting to stay between them and pretending she never read any those terrible stories.

Slowly walking over to her siblings she stopped midway, her eyes looking upon a nightlight on the ground. Moments passed before she quickly grabbed it, racing over to a nearby socket and placing it in.

It did not work

"What! Come on stupid thing work!" Nora growled pulling it out and in repeatably to get something, alas the nightlight did not work, leaving Nora in dark and on the other side of the room.

"Oh how can this day get any worse" she grumbled.

Thunder boomed outside of her window, surprising the little girl.

Whimpering a bit Nora swallowed some her spite as she slowly walked back.

 _"There's just stories Nora._ _There's just stories Nora._ _There's just stories Nora._ _There's just stories Nora._ _There's just stories Nora._ _"_ The young girl repeated in her hand. Even to to her it felt as if the shadows were growing close every second.

...

...

...

*THUNK**THUNK*

"AHHHHH!"

xxx _With Ozma_ xxx

"Nora! What's wrong!" Ozma asked, slamming the door wide open. His eyes widen as he saw the scared looks of his children and a curled up Nora not too far away from them.

"Nora!" he gasped, quickly rushing over to his daughter. he could her sobs as her little hands clutched tightly to his coat. "What's wrong Nora?"

"~sniffle~ S-Scary outside" Nora replied.

Confused Ozpin looked towards the window in confusing.

Upon careful observation, and a bit of magic, it none other then the family tree knock onto the window.

"~sigh~ Oh Nora, it was just the tree sweetie, not scary monster" he assured. Opening his palm a small orb of fire materialized as he moved close to the window showing it too be none other than the tree.

Grabbing her he moved himself into the middle of the bed, the rest of his children trying to get inside into his arms as well.

"Now Nora, why did you think the tree was a scary thing sweetie?" he asked. Slowly but surely the ginger hair girl divulged about her late night story hunt as Ozpin nodded throughout the explanation.

"Well, I think you've learned your lesson young lady, you should know not read scary stories before bedtime" Ozpin lightly chided.

"Yes daddy" Nora sniffed.

"... Still, don't be scared Nora. If those mean scary things want to scare you ... well they have to go through your old man first. I won't let them hurt you dear" he said.

...

"P-P-Promise?"

"Promise" Ozma promised to his daughter. "Now, I'll leave you here for a bit Nora. I have to go check outside to make sure the house wasn't broken or anything. I'll be back in a few minutes" the man said.

Though he could see the worried looks his daughter his assuring simile was able to at least calm her down to extent. Giving her a pat on the head he headed downstairs and to front yard.

The chilly air of fall greeted him as the rain attempted to pelt him with it's raindrops. Thank god that aura was able to block rain as well, something really useful during his 34th incarnation. Using his magic to warm up his clothes he began to look around the house for any sign of damage. It seemed that the power was temporary out in Vale, minor circuit break from what his agents understood, should be back on in a few minutes.

After a few minutes of searching around he found something. On the side of his home one the bricks seemed to have cracked off and few of them had fallen to the ground. Taking a closer look the damage was mostly superficial, something he could personally fix in the morning.

"~sigh~ Guess it was my imagination then me, and for a second I thought it was ... her" Ozma muttered. "No, don't think such Ozpin, you've already made sure to silence every last possible leak. And you've already made over dozens of contingencies even on the off chance she does find out

xxx _With Nora_ xxx

It had been minutes since her father left, seeing that she had calmed down the rest of her siblings went back to there sleep rather quickly. Once again leaving young Nora the only one awake in the house at the moment.

The rain still pelted outside as the lights were still dark.

She didn't like it.

"C-Come on me, you know what dad said. There's not monsters in the shadows" Nora tried to reassure herself.

...

...

...

Maybe it was some kind of illusion or her eyes tricking her but ... but felt close ... really close.

"J-Just my eyes playing tricks on me, nothing else"

...

...

...

The shadows grew closer to each other, almost forming a humanoid body.

...

"Who said that!" Nora squeaked. Her headed darting around the room, she swore that she heard some kind of voice for a moment.

...

...

"J-Just the shadows playing tricks on you Nora" she whispered to herself.

...

The clump of shadows started to move

...

"Just the shadows playing tricks on you Nora"

...

A hand form the murky body

...

"J-Just shadows, J-Just shadows, J-Just shadows"

...

As the hand grew closer it began reaching out to the girls forehead, Nora's breath sharpened and increased as the shadow grew closer.

Red eyes meet with feared filled turquoise ones.

The shadow hand touched her forehead

Nora screamed.

Seconds passed before the door was torn open, cane in one hand a ball of emerald fire in the other Ozma darted his eyes to source of the screaming.

His eyes widen and breath hitched

"No ... Salem" he whispered. Not wasting a second the wizard pushed the fireball to where the shadow was, banish the dark and illumining the room.

It was none other the tree outside again.

...

"Just ... Just shadows" Ozma breathed out, only just realizing the breath he was holding, his heart also beating rapidly too.

"~Sniffle~"

Turning around his eyes saw the crying mess that was Nora and the terrified looks from his children. Stopping the fire the man scoped his daughter into his arms and moved himself into the bed. Staying silent for the time

...

...

...

"A-A I'm scared" Nora sniffled.

"Sssshhhh, Everything is ok sweetie, it was just shadows, nothing that can't hurt you" Ozma whispered.

Nora didn't reply instead nuzzling deeper into his body.

Seeing the rest of the children showing scared looks Ozma opened his arms and took them all, clutching them into his chest as tightly as he could, worrying that they could slip and any moment.

Still feeling the fear coming off of them he opened his mouth and began reciting an old lullaby from the age of the Gods. A simple story of a knight saving a small kingdom. Using a bit of magic to calm them down somewhat he used the rest to create the illusions that went with the story.

Slowly but surely he could there eyes becoming harder to keep open, and one by one his children went into deep slumber with dreams about knights and princesses.

And not shadows.

...

"I can't let you have them Salem ... you would only bring pain to this family, I'm sorry" Ozma said to himself.

He could not ... no ... he _would_ not allow Salem to take them

He already lost his family once and would not lose them again.

Not now and not ever

* * *

 **ECH, here is your story people, hope you enjoy it as much as I do. God I hate CS so much but forced to take it eccchhh**

 **anyway just a quick reminder a new story of mine should be coming up soon, don't worry I'm not replacing this one that one is just a side story I have.**

 **Sorry but no omakes this time, maybe later I'll add some but now just too tired.**


	18. Chapter 18 Healing & Forgiveness

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Destroyah7: Eh, well that's what you get after thousands of years of battling Salem in the shadows**

 **Xealchim: OH YEAH, well I'll raise your offer with a COUPON to SUBWAY with Ozma being kidnapped right under Pyrrha's watchful eye. But serious note I can't deny nor confirm.**

 **Greer123: Pfft, as much as they would be interesting it wouldn't work at the moment, maybe later**

 **Gabe2000: Pretty much, also yes. Mad Ozpin is very scary Ozpin.**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Pyrrha, you know you don't need to hold me so tightly like this" said a somewhat exasperated Ren.

At the moment he and his sister had just left the hospital, after being informed by the doctor on what he can and can't do while his arm was healing. Since they've gotten out of the car his sister has been clutching him tightly, as if he would fall over at any second.

"I'm just making sure you won't fall Ren, that 's all" Pyrrha replied.

Giving a mental sigh the black haired Magier decided to push down his retort, remembering that his sister was simply worried for him. After all, if you learned that your sibling was shot and was now in the hospital any sane person would be naturally scared. He'll probably would be in the same situation as Pyrrha now that he thought about it.

Opening the door she allowed Ren to enter the house as they quickly went over to living room, setting him down Pyrrha used her magic to bring forth a tray filled his favorite cookies and two cups of tea. With splash of fire magic the tea was reheated.

...

"So ... you're sure there are no problems we have to worry about?" Pyrrha asked

"Just have to avoid any physical activity with my arm and wear this caste for a while, nothing else really" he replied.

"Good, Good" Pyrrha said.

...

...

...

"Ren, there's something I've been meaning to ask you"

"Yeah Pyrrha, what is it?"

"... Why did you do it ... why did you defend Blake" she asked, eyes hardening at the mention of the name.

"Pyrrha, I know your angry at Blake but-"

"Angry? Ren, I'm past angry, I'm furious! Ren, she was the reason you were shoot in the first place, she was the one who dragged you into this whole mess of hers" Pyrrha growled.

"She didn't force me to do anything Pyr, it was my choice for joining with her, and my responsibilities for this wound" Ren corrected.

"Well then why did she tell you her plans anyway Ren, I've already talked with father about this ... even if she never did you bring you in intentionally she still influenced you to join nevertheless. She's still the reason why your hurt to being" she argued.

"Pyrrha! Please, this was my choice, it was not her fault to for this ... this was mine own fault ... please, let's just drop for now" he urged, not wanting to argue with his sister of all things.

...

...

...

"Fine, but don't think I'll be forgiving her" Pyrrha replied. Taking a sip form her tea.

For Ren, the Magier could only sigh at the problem.

Blake would need to a lot to earn his families forgiveness.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

"What in world were you thinking Blake, going off like that making us all worried like that!" Weiss scolded the cat faunus.

It had been only been a day, less then two, since everything returned to somewhat normal. Weiss felt it was a good time to finally release the pent up worries she held because of Blake.

Not too far from Blake was none other than Sun, who was brought in seeing that he too had a part into Blake's little mess.

"Weiss, you have to understand that this was a ... it was something personal" Blake muttered.

"Personal?" Weiss scoffed "Blake, you could've died from what you were attempting for god's sake. Was risking your life really worth something like that?"

"..."

"~sigh~ Blake, I ... can't tell you that I understand what your going through as I have no right to say that. But I can tell is that what you did was easily one of most idiotic things I've ever seen, even Ruby is better" Weiss said. Ignoring Ruby's indigent cries.

"Weiss, the white fang meant a lot to me ... they were ... well, they were the closet thing I had to family for a long time. Hell, I even once considered them to _be_ my family. You can't just expect me to let go of my feelings for them in snap Weiss" Blake explained.

...

"No, I suppose I cannot, but how could you not have seen the signs. The fang has only become more violent in the last few years then it has ever before. Innocent people have died because of them" Weiss argued.

"... Heh, you'll be amazed how far one's mind will go to hide the truth from itself Weiss" Blake muttered. "Besides, I'm already paying for actions. Ren just got out of the hospital and if I even **breathe** the wrong way I can expect my life to be over, figuratively and literally" Blake said in a low tone. Showing the tracking beacon on her legs.

Seeing the tracker, Weiss slightly winced, offering the faunus an apologetic look.

"Oh yeah ... right, forgot about that" Weiss muttered.

"~sigh~ It's ok Weiss, right now everyone is fine and safe, and that's all that matter" Blake replied.

"But because of me Ren still got shot. He was lucky it was just a flesh and not something worse. I hate imagining what would happen if it wasn't one" Blake said, shivering at the idea. "And I doubt I can every repair my bonds will his family, if they even allow me to begin with."

...

...

...

"Hey now Blake, there's no need to dampen your mood like that. You can't be sure they all hate you forever. Maybe should at least try to apologizes, hell it may even work for all we know" Sun offered to the downed cat faunus.

"Yeah, what Sun said, there's no harm in at least trying!" Ruby agreed.

"I really doubt that would work Ruby. How would I even contact them without one of them hanging the scroll up or not replying to begin with" Blake doubted.

"I mean maybe on of us could call them and try to explain everything to them" Ruby offered her solution.

"Doubt it, if anything they'll just tell you no and be done with that" Blake argued.

"Go to their house?" Sun offered.

"I don't want my legs to be crush by Nora, thank you very much" Blake said. "~sigh~ Look, I appreciate what you two are doing but ... but I don't see it really happening. They hate me you two ... and they have every right to be. Ruby, let's say that someone harmed Yang, like enough to put her in the emergency room, and days later said person that did it came to your house, would you even listen to them?"

"Well ... um ..." Ruby muttered, taking some time to think about Blake's theoretical situation.

"You wouldn't, in fact it'll be more surprising if you did reply in a positive way at all" explained Blake. "I have no doubt that it is the same way for Ren's family with me, please Ruby, don't strain your relationship with them for me."

...

...

...

"Nope" said Ruby, emphasis on the 'p'. "Blake ... like Sun said, I know you made a mistake ... well ... you made a really **big** mistake, but that doesn't mean things with Ren's family are over."

"Sure things look down now, but if you don't do anything now then you'll never know if could've mended your relationship with them. Ren protected you from Ozpin's anger Blake. Even after getting shot he still urged mercy for you Blake ... he does care for you, and if he cares for you then his family does too to some level" Ruby explained.

Grabbing her teammates hand, sliver eyes looked into amber ones.

"Try Blake, this is your chance to make things up, don't let it slip out of your hands"

...

...

...

"... ~sigh~ ... I _really_ hate this Ruby and I mean _really_ hate this idea ... but ... what's your plan" Blake caved in. Seeing the determined look on her leaders face she knew there was no way she should give the topic up, and yet, she felt glad.

Glad that there were those who still cared for her

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Ren!" Nora cried out, grabbing her brother and warping her arms around him.

"It's good to see you back Ren" said Jaune as he gave his brother a relieved look.

For Ozpin, the man gave a smile to his youngest son as the three of them entered into the house after a longs day of work and anxiety.

"It's good to see all three of you too, especially you Nora" Ren replied as he returned the hug.

But before they could let go, aka everyone pulling Nora off, the sound of their father giving a deliberate cough stopped them. Turning around they could see the relief look on his face changed to more serious one.

"Ren, could you come to my study room, alone" Ozpin requested.

"But dad, Ren just came back home, you can't just-" Nora argued. Until Jaune pulled her sister back.

"Come on Nora, you know dad is just wants to make sure Ren's ok, you know that" Jaune said. Calming the Valkyrie down a bit.

"Mmm, I know but ..." she trailed off.

"I only need Ren for a second my little lighting bolt" he said "Don't worry, I bring him back in a bit."

Grumbling a bit the orange haired girl let go of the youngest son as Ozpin motioned him to follow. After a few minutes the two entered his study room. A oak covered room with dozens of bookshelves along the walls with books from all ages on each shelf.

Sitting themselves down Ozpin placed his bag away from him before turning back to Ren.

...

"You used you magic didn't you" said Ozpin in less of a question and more of a statement.

Ren stayed silent, but his silent only confirmed what the old wizard feared.

"~sigh~ Ren, I'm not going to be mad at you. I'm just glad that your alive, for that's what matters the most, but, you have to tell me Ren. You know what I've said before about magic, there are enemies out there that would like nothing more to exploit your gift" Ozpin said.

...

"Please Ren, I promise there will be no repercussions" Ozpin said.

...

"... I ... I used **Phantasmal Killer** dad" Ren whispered.

"... Yes ... that would, explain quite a bit" Ozma said. Taking his glasses off as he rubbed his eyes. "Ren, I would like to know why you would use such a spell like that, you know how dangerous magic is to humans, especially to the faunus."

"I had no choice, the man, I think he was blind or something, none of my spells worked against him well. He was too fast and far stronger then I was, not only that but I'd used a rather large portion of my magic trying to defend myself against him, I was at my wits end" he explained.

"That is, understandable" Ozpin said. Out of all of his children Ren was always the smallest one when it came to magical reserves, they were even smaller then his when he was his age.

Because of that Ren was forced to conserve and spend his magic more carefully then the rest of his siblings, focusing on magics that requires less magic like illusions.

...

"Well, like I said before Ren, I'm not mad at you, I see now that you were in no position to not use such a spell. While the damage itself was easily to hide I urge you my son to avoid using such a spell next time, especially against the faunus. But your safe because of it, and that's what matters" said Ozpin.

"Now come, I believe it's Jaune's turn to cook today-" said Oz, only for him and Ren to hear the doorbell ringing.

"... Odd, I wonder who that could be?" the wizard wondered aloud.

xxx _Outside of the Magier Household_ xxx

" _Starting to think this was a bad idea you two_ " Blake said inside in her mind as let her finger go of the doorbell. It had taken a lot of coaxing from Sun and Ruby to even make her agree the idea much less do it, but in the end those two stubborn idiots mange to do it anyway.

Holding a bouquet of flowers, courtesy of her rich teammates stolen credit card, and a box of 'I'm sorry chocolate' on the other hand while her mind prayed for them to not be here at the moment.

Unfortunately for her the door opened to Nora's face.

"Hell- Oh, it's you" said Nora, giving the faunus a distrusting look. "What are you doing here."

"I ... I wanted to apologize for what happened at the docks" Blake explained.

...

"Well if you want to make it up then leave" replied Nora as she attempted to shut the door. Only for Blake to stop her.

"Nora, please, just give me a few minutes to explain. I understand that your really angry at me ... scratch that, you must be furious at me, and I fully understand that. But please, I need to know, know why Ren protected me even after what I put him though, just give me five minutes with him and I'll leave" Blake pleaded.

...

...

...

"Five minutes?" Nora repeated

"Five minutes" Blake reaffirmed

...

...

"Fine, you'll have your five minutes Blake and not a second more. I have my eyes on you" she warned. Letting the faunus into the house. Nodding Blake followed Nora to the living room where she was greeted with a surprise/angry pyrrha.

"Blake! What are you doing here, and why did you let her in here" Pyrrha demanded to know, glaring at the huntress.

"She wants five minutes with Ren, and well ..." Nora said, going to over to Pyrrha's ear as whispered more of the details. The red haired women face went through a myriad of changed ranging from surprise to downright anger before settling into a distrustful look.

...

"Nora, go get Ren, I'll keep our _guest_ preoccupied till then" Pyrrha calmly explained.

Giving one last look to Blake Nora nodded and left to get Ren. Leaving Pyrrha alone with Blake.

...

...

...

"I believe you know my current stance with you Blake" Pyrrha said.

"Yes, I do" Blake replied.

"Then you my stance with what you did, especially what you did with Ren and what you made him do" Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha, I wasn't the one who caused Ren to get shot. Please, you have to understand that I didn't want him to come at all" said Blake.

"Then why did let him join in the first place then Blake? You've could've just said no and walked away, but you didn't. In fact you allowed him to join in the end, I'm having a hard time believing you there" she argued.

"Your brothers forced himself onto the situation, I had no control over him. How was I suppose to know that he would do such a thing" Blake countered.

"Well someone must have spurned him to do so Blake, because your right on one thing, that Ren would never do something like this intentionally. But that doesn't even come close to what you did or at least influenced to do for you. For brother's sake you made him go against the W _hite Fang_ of all people. He could've died to those terrorist" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"The aren't terrorist Pyrrha ... or at least they weren't when I was still with them. Look, I can't tell you that the fang are innocent, because they aren't. However, they all aren't murderous human haters, there are good if not misguided people in the fang. Please, you me hate then fine, but don't hate the faunus people, they're innocent in this regard" Blake pleaded.

...

"... I'm stupid Blake, I know the difference between the fang and faunus-kind. I assure you that I carry no ill will to the faunus as a whole. But this is not what this discussion is about Blake, it's about what you made Ren go through" Pyrrha said.

...

"What about me?" asked Ren as he, Nora, & Ozpin came downstairs.

"Ren! Y-You seem in better shape" greeted Blake.

"Blake? What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you Ren" Blake said. "To apologizes, about what happened at the docks."

"Oh ... ok" said Ren as he sat himself on a nearby chair. The rest of his family giving Blake a somewhat inquisitive look.

Taking a deep breath Blake steeled herself as she asked her question.

"Why ... why did ... why did you protect me Ren" she asked softly. "Why did you protect me from your fathers wrath like that. You had no reason to do so Ren ... so why? Why put yourself on the line like that."

"Blake ... your a close friend of mine, I would be a bad friend leaving you back there" said Ren.

"Bullshit" she replied, surprising everyone with her words. "Ren, you had no reason to help me. Because of me you were shot for god's sake. Because of me your family was left sicken with worry, wondering if you would live or not, for Oum's sake I saw you bleeding so much when Penny rushed to the paramedics.

"Blake ... your mine-"

"Don't say that your my friend thing again Ren. ~sigh~ Ren ... because me, because of me it's the reason why your in that cast right, why your family to stricken with worry for you ... and why I'm dealing with the aftermath. It was wrong of me, I shouldn't have been so stupid and let you join. Because of my refusal of seeing the truth, I put myself, Sun, and more importantly you in a near death situation" Blake apologized.

Getting on her knees she bowed.

"I am so sorry Ren, I never wanted to bring harm to you or your family like that" she apologized.

...

...

...

Hearing nothing yet Blake tentatively moved her head up.

And saw Ren's outstretched arm.

"Here, take it Blake. I refuse to see yourself like this, get up" Ren ordered. Pulling the faunus he looked into her eyes the dark haired man licked his dry lips as he opened his mouth.

"Blake ... I don't blame you, what happened at the docks was my choice and my choice alone. Not you or anyone else has to bear the blame" Ren quietly said.

"B-But I-"

"No! ... ~sigh~ I'm not going to explain my life story to you Blake, but this was _my_ choice. Your someone I care about Blake, and I do mean that, don't let you or someone else tell you otherwise. _I_ choose to go to the docks, because _I_ cared for you ... and who would I be if I left you and Sun there alone like that" he said.

...

...

...

"I see ..." Blake whispered "... thank you"

Blake wrapped her arms around Ren and pulled him into a tight hug.

...

...

...

"... So ... does this mean you two are a pair now?" Nora asked.

"W-What!?" Blake stammered out.

"I mean look at you two, you both look like a good couple for each other" Nora explained her reasoning. "I mean I always wanted to be aunt after all, and having a dozen or so quite faunus nieces or nephews would be nice.

"Nora" Pyrrha chided "There's no reason for you too embarrass Blake like that,"

"Oh thank god Pyr-"

"After all, I expect Blake to give us at least **two dozen** nieces/nephews, with me and Jaune being their favorite aunt and uncle. After all she does have to pay reparations for harming Ren."

"Nice, there's no way I can't be a cool uncle to them" Jaune agreed.

"Well I always did hope for grandchildren" Ozpin agreed.

As Nora was about to add more Ren's tapping on her shoulder stopped that, looking over the black haired man pointed towards a rather red faced Blake, some steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh fine, well I guess that's enough embarrassment for little Blake here" muttered Nora, somewhat dejected. "However, there is something you can do for us as atonement."

"W-What would that be" Blake shuddered out, still a bit embarrass form the teasing.

"You know you say your a faunus ... but I've never seen you take off that bow of yours. Maybe you could ..." she trailed off.

"Nora! You can't just ask something like that, it's quite rude and could be seen as racist" Ozpin chided his daughter.

"No ... I mean, if you really want too I can" Blake offered. Seeing no response, not even from Ozpin she took that as her cue. Slowly pulling her bow off she revealed her faunus appendage.

Two little cat ears with black fur.

...

...

...

"... That's ... so ... CUTE!" Nora gushed out, eyes glittering at the sight. Practically teleporting to Blake the ginger haired girl pushed her face _really_ close to Blake's own, a grin on her face.

"Can I touch them! Pretty Please! They're so CUTE!" Nora begged.

"I mean if do gently I won't object-" said Blake. Before Nora began petting her ears.

Blake herself for rough feeling her ears would going through, as humans tend to forget that faunus animal appendages tend to be on the more sensitive side of things.

Only to become very surprised by the level to care and gentleness Nora was giving. It felt almost like the wind was blowing across her ears.

Almost like home

...

...

"~Puurrr~"

Amber eyes widen in shock as he realized what escaped her throat. Checks quickly swelling with blood as she saw the shock look from everyone save Ozpin.

...

"Wow ... I did not expect you to purr of all things" Nora commented.

xxx _Later_ xxx

"I'm so sorry about Blake, I assure you that Nora had no idea that would happen of all things" Ren apologized, both he and Pyrrha were at the doors with Blake to greet her out.

"Y-Yeah, apology accepted. I really didn't expect that either" Blake replied. "Yeah, so this is it then ..."

"Yeah ... ugh, you know we can always talk later if want to" Ren offered.

"I would like that" Blake agreed. Turning to the two Magier she gave one last nod, "Thank you ... thank you for letting me talk to you all after what happened."

"Your welcome Blake ... and ... and maybe I should also apologize. It seems I let my emotions get the better of me then a expected, I'm sorry about that" Pyrrha replied.

"This is a bit ruby-ish but ... friends?" Blake asked. Extended an open hand to the champion.

"... Friends, for now" Pyrrha agreed taking the hand the two gave a firm shake to each other.

"You know, I admit that I thought Ruby's idea wasn't going to work ... but I'm happy that I was wrong" said Blake.

Pyrrha was about to reply until she heard Jaune calling her name, giving one last goodbye she quickly went towards the kitchen.

Leaving Ren and Blake alone.

"So, Blake mind if I ask why you were so tensed there? Ren asked.

Having seen how tensed Blake looked as she shook his sister's hand.

"Hm? Really? Must've been the stress then" Blake offered. "... However, just out of curiosity, has anything odd been happening with Pyrrha recently?"

"Umm ... why?" Ren asked, clearly confused.

"Well, you remember the whole horror grim thing a while back right?"

"Ah ... that" said Ren with a distasteful tone, memories flashing back to his broken and downed siblings.

"Well, I guess you can I wondering how's been Pyrrha doing since" she explained.

"It's been quite a while, but, Pyrrha has been somewhat distance of late that admit. And she's been spending time with father a lot" he answered.

"Hmph, thinking of training her or something" Blake joked.

"I don't think so ... or I hope not" Ren replied uncertainly

"I see ... well, thank you Ren ... for everything" said Blake as she began leaving the Magier household.

* * *

 **So, that's that with that chapter, going to be working on a different story for single chapter before coming back, also since finals are coming along I may not be able to post any chapters during the first week of may so sorry if that is a problem.**

 **And with that let's go on with the omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 The Interview**

* * *

"Where am I" cried out a feminine voice. She had no idea where she was, one minutes she was relaxing with her friends.

The next thing she knew a massive nevermore swooped down and grabbed her, bringing her all the way to the grimmlands.

"Oh god, am I going to die" she whispered to herself. Fear creeping into her mind a very rapid pace.

...

"Not at the moment, thou that may change depending on how you answer my questions" said another female voice, though this one had more darker undertone to it.

Turning her eyes they widen at what they saw.

A grimm in the shape of a women, the women's crimson eyes glaring upon her downed body racked shivers. The grimm women glided towards her. With one hand the grimm women grabbed her cheeks and pulled her closer.

...

...

...

"I've heard a lot about you, more importantly I know about your **relationship** with a very certain someone" said the grimm women.

"W-Who" the girl whispered out.

"Jaune Magier, the son of Salem ... my son" Salem explained.

"Y-Your his mother!?"

"Yes, **is there a problem?** " Salem asked.

She shook her head, "NO! Of course not, I mean look at the resemblance between you two, how could you not"

...

"Why thank you human!" Salem said rather brightly "Finally somebody else beside my husbands and his lackeys that see the similarities. Ugh, mortals right?"

"Yeah mortals, mortals. Eheheheh" the girl agreed.

"Well you've defiantly won some points there, but that is not the case. My questions are for my son and what you wish to do with him, more specifically, to see if you are worthy of my son" Salem explained.

"After all, my son's happiness is my primary concern, but it is not to say that I don't care about his chosen lover. The last thing I need is women who will fail to carry my families legacy and end up polluting the line. So, the next part then, shall we?"

The girl nodded quickly

"Good" said Salem.

Before groping the poor girl.

"Hm ... a fair size ... potential to grow bigger ... acceptable" said Salem. Ignoring the girls cries. "Now for the next part."

Salem grabbed her ass

"Firm ... not too big ... tight too, good. And fair hips to go with it" the witch commented as she let the girl go.

"Your body seems to be in rather fine shape with potential to grow larger. Though your skill in using such assets is something to be known. Girl! Have you ever had sex before?" Salem ordered.

The girl shook her head negatively

"I see ... well at least my son will have the luxury of being the one to deflower her at least" said Salem, "Still, having some sex training videos won't hurt either. Yes, I'll add that too in her training regime."

"Training regime?"

"Of course, you don't think I would let you just marry my son off the bat would you? Oh! You actually thought I would" Salem said, letting out a small laugh at the end.

"Of course not child, I may be old but I'm not senile, at least I think so. Anyway, back in my day women had to have certain skills before they could even think of marriage. And it is clear that this day and age such skills are lacking, so if you are to wed my son then that is something we will have to rectify. Only the best wife my son will have and nothing less" Salem explained.

"Now if your done with your senseless questions we can start getting into the more important ones. Mind you mortal that should I find any the questions unsatisfactory, well ... let's just say what happens next is beyond anyone's fault, ok?" Salem warned.

The girl gulped in fear, slowly nodding her head in understanding.

"First, what is your opinion on babies, specifically more than five" Salem asked.

"Um, seems like a lot"

"I see, but do you condone such a family size thou?" Salem pressed.

"Not really"

"I see, well then off to the next question then" Salem said, writing some stuff down onto her notebook. "Next, then ..."

For the next hour or so was one of the most stressful moments in her entire life. It felt like years for her as each question became more and more personal. Salem was not afraid to poke ... well, more like gorge at, her more sensitive issues. After what felt like forever for her the grimm witch finally came to end as Salem wrote the last notes onto the notebook.

"Well then mortal, I have to say it's quite the time with. I'd expected you to cry out and resist but you seemed to have enough common sense to avoid doing that, something I enjoy greatly" Salem commented. "And looking over the notes I've taken I think I can safely say ..."

...

...

...

"You are allowed to marry my son" Salem said as she grabbed the girl off the ground and dusted her off.

"Now, understand that the wedding shall be in a few, well, nine-ish months from now. Normally I'd wished for more time but this was the best offer I was able to get a such a short notice, so we'll have to speed up your training up by a few degrees."

"Understand that I will not tolerate anything less than the best and don't think I will not punish you for failure. Your room is already made and my grimm can send you to it later, know that we'll need to gather your family in order for them to assist the wedding as well as iron out the remaining details for this union of our families."

"Be assured mortal, by the end of these nine long agonizing months no longer you shall be the weak pitiful girl I see in front of me. By the end you shall be worthy of the title ...

Miss Magier!" Salem declared.

Before shoving a **massive** pile of notes and books on proper etiquette/sex the size of a yellow book .

"Now chop chop mortal, we're wasting daytime here" Salem said as she began her lessons.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Super Villain Discount Shop**

* * *

"And this sweetie is where I get all my villain tools" said Salem as she and her children entered, Bargain Villains, the largest retailer for all things villain related. Seeing it as a perfect time to spend more time with her children and get the latest bargain sales.

Entering the door the children of Salem were quite surprised by what they saw. Dozens of super villains walking across the halls as their carts were failed with various nefarious objects ready to be used to villainous purposes.

"Oohhhhh" they all said.

Salem smiled at the part as she ushered them all to the her favorite.

"Excuse me madam, can I have a moment with you" asked a masculine voice behind Salem and her family.

"Hm, and you are?" she asked

"Roman, Roman Torchwick ma'am" Roman introduced himself "Now do I have a bargain deal for you ma'am, as we speak the laser/direct energy weapons section is having a 50% off as we speak and you look like someone who could you use good death ray. Oh, and we have kid versions too! Let the whole family enjoy!"

"Hm ... a tempting offer" Salem admitted. "Still, I'm not really a high tech person, all that new age tech is too fruity for my taste."

"Ah and a classic I see" said Roman, clearly not dissuaded by the witch's answer. "Well good for both of us that the magic/voodoo section is having a once in a lifetime offer for a few goods."

"Oh really? What kind of goods?"

"Why hex's, hunted dolls, and a few evil potions too!" said Roman, pulling out a few samples from his employee.

"What's the percentage?"

"90% ma'am" he said.

"90%! Well how can I say no to that, I'll buy a dozen" said Salem. Well until her little Pyrrha pulled on her dress. "Hm? What is it dear?"

"Mom, those things expire in like a week" Pyrrha warned.

"Eh so what? An expiration date is nothing more than a few numbers sweetie" said Salem, brushing off her daughter concern.

"Besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

* * *

 **OMAKE #3 Why Salem is not allowed to cook**

* * *

"~sigh~ Why Glynda always request a raise I'll never know" Ozpin sighed as he entered his house. It wasn't the first time she had requested for a raise but the man has already raised it three times already, but another one? Absolutely not.

Still, at least it was all over and now he was able to finally back home to this wonderful family

And Salem.

Unfortunately the Judge had not sided with him and instead forced Salem to live with him. Saying that for the good of all humanity that he must allow Salem time with his children.

Hmph, for all of humanity his ass. He doubted that the man knew the first thing about protect all of life, for brothers sake he's been doing it for millenniums now and he's been doing a great job.

Well ... mostly

Still, closing the door behind him he entered into the living room where Salem was currently playing with the children.

"Salem" Ozma greeted.

"Ozma" she replied. "So you back from you job then?"

"As you can see, I see you've been enjoy your time with the children during my working hours" he replied in a neutral.

"Yes, it's a **shame** that you could've not make it to all the fun times **we** had together" she said.

"Mm ... well it was a ... _shame,_ that you could not make it to filing out the adoption papers. A real _shame_ " Ozma bite back

...

The two immortals glared at each for a while, or at least till they heard the rumbling sound of Nora's hungry stomach.

"We'll continue this later, I go make dinner" Ozma said. heading off to the kitchen.

Till Salem opened her mouth, saying the few words he truly dreaded coming out of her.

"Actually, I think I'll make dinner this time" Salem said.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry I must've misheard because I thought for a second you wanted to ... _cook_ dinner tonight."

"Yes, that's what I said Ozma"

"I see" he whispered out.

...

...

...

"I can't allow to do that Salem" said Ozma.

"What? What do you mean your not letting me cook!" Salem demanded.

"You heard what I said women. The last thing anyone of us need is being sent to the emergency room at seven in the evening Salem" Ozma explained.

"My cooking isn't the horrible Ozma, see now your just being rude at this point" she said.

Ozpin blocked her path to the kitchen.

"Well if want to play it that way then" Salem said as she snapped her fingers. A pool of grimm matter formed underneath him as dozens of grimm arms came up, holding him into place as Salem walked into the kitchen.

"Salem! Dammit women don't go-" Ozma cried out.

"Now I wonder what this 'microwave' does? Is this some kind of weapon, I feel like Watt's was talking something about microwaves" called out Salem as she touched the machine.

xxx _One Fire Later_ xxx

The Magier family and the rest of neighborhood block could only watch as teams of firefighters and huntsmen worked desperately to quell the massive flame covered blob grimm/food hybrid from spreading further into the district.

For Ozpin, the man was cradling his face and on his knees. His mind going over the insurance and how'll much it will cover. His scroll was on the ground as a VERY grumpy Glynda was shouting about a new type of Grimm.

Sounds of Port battling the beast could be heard afar.

For JNPR, the four kids were sitting on the ground, eating through a box of pizza that just arrived.

For Salem, the women held a thoughtful look as she cupped her chin, eyes deep in thought.

"I can't cook" Salem stated.

...

...

...

"You know Ozma this was really your fault for not stopping me"


	19. Chapter 19 Beach Time

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **HeartOfChaos13: Thanks a lot for that**

 **Greer123: Not really, look up the dnd spell phantasm killer**

 **Connor Worsnop: Thank and I was hoping someone would react like that**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, CAFETERIA**

* * *

"My fellow hunters and huntresses, today is a glorious day!" Ruby declared "through knowledge passed down upon me by the great professors of this fine establishment I have learned that class are CANCEL FOR THIS WEEK."

...

...

...

"You do know that everyone got the same message to right?" Weiss.

"Gah! Why'd you gotta ruin the mood like that Weiss. I had the drama and everything" Ruby whined as her partner forced her back onto her seat. Already some people were beginning to look at the reaper.

"Well besides further embarrassing us in some way there are other means of communicating with your team. For instance talking like a civilized person" Weiss replied to Ruby.

For Ruby, she just grumbled to herself and gave a cute pout.

...

...

...

Well before slamming a massive book on top of there table.

"Well either way, I want to spend this free week off at the beach!" Ruby declared.

"The beach? Why would we want to that, it would be a better to use this time for studying Ruby, least not we get a C- again right?" Weiss argued.

In response the red haired girl stuck her tongue out as she continued. "Bah! It was one mistake Weiss, you can't hold that over me forever. Besides, I don't want spend the week cramming books, this is a great time to have fun! I mean I heard that the weather is pretty nice and the beaches are still somewhat warm."

"..."

"Pleeeeaaassseee Weiss pppllleeeaaassseee" Ruby begged.

"Like Ruby said Weiss, it wouldn't kill to have some nice R&R, I mean the tournament is coming soon so let's get as much fun in as possible. Right Blake" Yang agreed.

"I mean some R&R wouldn't kill anyone Weiss. Like Yang said, it would be nice to go to the beach. Been a long time since I've went to one" Blake said.

"..."

"Come Weiss Please! Just this once" Ruby pleaded, pulling out her puppy technique.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ Fine! We'll go to the beach, happy?" Weiss caved in.

"Yes" Ruby cheered.

"But don't except me to pay for anything, and don't steal my credit card like you did last time" Weiss added.

"Ahhh" Ruby whined to herself. Well there went her money solution.

"Hey, maybe we should've invite Jaune and his siblings too. It's been a while since we spent some time with them" Yang added.

"Yeah, I think that is a great idea Yang" Ruby agreed. "What you two?"

"... I guess it wouldn't hurt to invite them" Weiss said.

"What about you Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Mm, I'm not sure Ruby. I mean they we don't know if they are busy or not" Blake said.

"Well we can always ask them" Ruby offered.

"I guess so ..."

"Come on Blakey, spending some time with Ren and his siblings won't kill you. Besides, at least you have more time to make it up to them" Yang offered.

...

...

"... Fine, I guess it wouldn't be bad" Blake reluctantly replied.

"That's the spirit Blakey"

Before Blake could say anything a tray sidled into the girls table as none other then Sun and another male sat on the table.

"Hey girls, wotcha talking about here?" greeted Sun

"Oh hey Sun, surprise to see you here, and what's with blue hair over there" Yang replied.

"Oh him? Girls, Neptune, Neptune, Girls" Sun said "He's one of my teammates, specifically my partner."

"Ladies, a pleasure to meet you all" Neptune greeted.

"So yeah, what's with all the talking here, something fun happening. Can we join?"

"Oh nothing much Sun, just thinking about heading to the beach later today, maybe hang out with Jaune and his siblings" Yang replied.

"Hm? You know, I haven't been to the beach for a while, you mind if we both join" Sun asked.

"Ugh I don't know about that Sun, ugh wouldn't it be better to spend the week studying or something" Neptune argued as he pulled his collar nervously.

"See! There are people who agree with me sentiment" Weiss said to her partner.

"Oh come Neptune don't be Weiss and spend your days head first into books" Yang argued. Ignoring the indigent cries from her teammate.

"Nah he just scared, Neptune here has a fear of water" Sun replied. Until he was jabbed in the ribs, courtesy of Neptune.

"Oi, I thought you promised not speak about it" Neptune said. His checks blushing a bit.

"Hey calm down man, I know these girls, they won't yap about your little water fear alright" Sun promised.

"One, it's hydrophobia Sun. Second, you better be sure Sun" Neptune replied. Giving a stink eye to his partner.

"So what? Your like scared by a glass of water or something?" Yang asked.

"What, No! A glass of water doesn't scare me Yang, it's ... it's just when it's a large body of water I got _worried_ over, like a lake or something. Look, just don't go talk about in public alright, I hate having this type of discussion" Neptune replied.

"Hey man don't worry about it I ain't telling a soul, I'm no snitch. Besides, I've seen worse, I mean Ruby over here wet her bed until she was 12" Yang said.

"Yang! Don't tell them about that!" Ruby cried out as her face turned a deep crimson hue.

"Woah really!" Sun asked.

"Oh yeah, let me tell you-" Yang began, until Ruby curled up around her sister's head, keeping her from telling anymore embarrassing stories that could ruin here already non-existent social life.

"Hush you boob! No more stories about me!" Ruby declared as Yang tried to get her sister off of her.

...

...

...

"You want to call Jaune and his siblings?" Weiss asked to Blake.

...

"~sigh~, Fine"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Whose's on the phone there Ren?" Nora asked. Both she and Ren we sitting around in the living room, since they had just finished classes and had no shifts for today. Nora was currently upside down, her legs dangling as she played with a ball of light in her hands.

"It's Weiss ... seems she asking if we want to come to the beach with her team ... tomorrow actually" replied Ren.

"Really?" Nora asked "... Including Blake"

Ren nodded his head. Even after the whole Blake meeting there was still a slight feeling of mistrust for the girl, though that was a given since it has been only weeks since there little talk. Blake still wasn't through the woods when it came to forgiveness in his family.

"Yeah, come on Nora, this may seem like a good time to relax" Ren offered.

"Mm ... Sure! I haven't been to the beach for a while" Nora said "But I don't know about Jaune and big sis."

"We can explain to them later" Ren said as he replied back to the waiting heiress before clicking his scroll off.

"Yeah ... but Pyrrha's been ... busy lately" Nora mumbled off.

Ren could not help but agree with his little sister. There older sister had been distant lately ever since the whole horror incident, at first they thought father must've wanted to train her up to prevent such a thing happening again.

But now it's been weeks and they were starting to get worried.

Seeing his sister's downed look he quickly replied, "Don't worry Nora, I'm sure either me or Jaune can get Pyrrha on board."

Nora merely replied with a forced simile.

...

"Yeah, I'll go call them now sis" said Ren.

* * *

 **VALE, NEXT DAY, LOCAL VALE BEACH**

* * *

"Jeez, what took you guys so long" Nora called out as team RWBY, Sun, and Neptune finally arrived.

"Hey, it's not our fault that you guys got here earlier, I say we were hear just on time" Yang replied.

"Well I wouldn't say being early doesn't hurt either" Jaune remarked. "So, these are Sun and Neptune I presume?"

"Yo, the names Sun, Sun Wukong, and behind is Neptune Vasilias" introduced Sun as he shook Jaune's hand. "So you must be Ren's brother then?"

"Older brother, technically" Jaune replied.

"Well either way, a pleasure to meet you Jaune, and you two ladies" Neptune said as he gave a wink to Nora & Pyrrha.

Before either Jaune or Ren could make a remark both of them were pulled by the scurf of their necks, courtesy of Yang.

"Come on you two, I'm not spending today hearing any of you yap, this is beach time not talk time" Yang said.

"So, what's the reason for this invitation to the beach anyway Ruby" Pyrrha asked as she watched Yang drag the struggling boys behind her. "Isn't this a school day for you all?"

"Well ugh ... errr ... let's just say the school had a slight infestation" Ruby answered.

"What kind of infestation?" Pyrrha slowly pushed.

"Ugh ... rats ... a lot of rats" Ruby said "And well one our professors has a slight fear of rats. So he may or may not have um ... _overacted_ just a tiny bit."

"... I see ..."

"Don't worry, the damage wasn't much, half the class rooms are still standing at least and the other half is being fixed by professor Goodwitch" Ruby quickly added.

"Well I guess that good ... ish?" Pyrrha said.

While Pyrrha were both talking to each other Neptune decided to walk over to Nora as he opened his mouth.

"So, you're Ren's siblings?" he asked.

"Yep, names Nora Magier, pleasure to meet you" she greeted.

"Such a shame that your bother never allowed me talk to someone as beautiful as you" Neptune replied.

"Awe, you sweet of you ... I'll give that a 5/10 ... maybe 7/10 with that pretty face of yours" she replied.

"5/10? Hey, that was a good pickup line to begin with"

"Pfft yeah right, maybe for beginner at least. If that's your starting game then oh boy, I have to pity the girl that fell for that" Nora said "If anything you should've started with a more stronger start, maybe even a bit forceful. Ladies enjoy when their men have some bite behind their bark."

"Your out of your mind Magier, if you went with a forceful start then that'll just make the girl uncomfortable, completely ruining your chances of a date. You have to start small, work your way up little by little, start slow and steady" Neptune retorted.

The two of them proceed to walk towards the beach neither of them of giving up on there position in the argument. Nora favored a more blunt and upfront approach to flirting. Neptune on the other hand opted for a slower steadier style, swooping in at those critical moments.

...

...

...

"Pyrrha ... what did we just see?" Ruby asked aloud.

"The beginning of a new friendship ... or something horrifying that we've yet to truly comprehend" she answered.

...

"So ... both?"

"Yes"

xxx _later_ xxx

*splash*

"Heh, you have to try better than that Ruby" Jaune said back as he splashed a wave of water at Ruby while dodging the one coming at him at the same time.

"Hey no fair! Your moving too fast" she accused of him, pointing her finger at him.

"Says the one who has super speed as a semblance" Jaune countered.

"Yeah ... well, you don't see me using that or my aura" she bit back.

"Well maybe you should work on those muscles then Ruby, can't relay on aura to save your life every time there" Jaune advised.

"I have you know that I drink plenty of milk"

"I don't think drinking milk alone helps with muscles Ruby, you need to eat your veggies too" he added.

"Bleh, yeah good luck buster. I've been able to avoid my greens for years now, I doubt you can do better then my family could" she boosted.

"There's always a first time for everything Ruby"

"Hmph, try your luck buster" Ruby taunted.

"Maybe later Ruby ..." replied Jaune as he ignored the smug look on Ruby's face. "There is however, something that's been gnawing at my mind for a while. By any chance did you have a hand in the whole Blake apologizing gig?"

"What me! I'm shocked Jaune, that you would even suspect me of all people" Ruby exclaimed.

...

...

"... Ok , I may have had a part in it. But Sun also did too if your going to blame us."

"Blame you? I never said anything about blaming, i was simply asking Ruby" Jaune explained. "But still, thanks Ruby, for doing all of that. Don't get me wrong I'm still not fully forgiven of Blake, but I can't say I blame her anymore either."

"That's good" Ruby sighed in relief. She always worried that the meeting would go wrong and things would only get wrong with her teammate and the Magier family. "Well, I'm glad that things all went well. I know that it doesn't make things all up, but I'm glad that things won't get any worse hopefully."

...

...

...

*splash*

"Ack! Hey, I thought weren't going splash each others face!" Ruby sputtered out. Splitting out the salty water in her mouth.

"Really? Can't say I ever heard myself saying that before" Jaune calmly said back.

"Why you ..." Ruby growled at the laughing Magier with faux anger.

...

...

...

"... Say Ruby, you mind if ask you a question" Jaune asked his playful tone changing into that of a more serious one.

"Hm? Sure" Ruby responded, seeing the change in her friends demeanor

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Blake" Jaune said.

"Blake, what's the matter, did she do something wrong, please don't tell me she did something wrong"

"No, No, No, nothing like that Ruby ... or well I hope so" Jaune quickly replied "Its just that ... well ... Blake has been acting odd to say the least, at from what Ren has seen from her."

"Like what?" Ruby pressed, hoping that her faunus teammate is not looking into the white fang or anything related to it. The last thing she wanted to hear was her teammates being sent off the prison.

"Well, from what Ren has told me, Blake's been asking some really weird questions lately. Most of them are around Pyrrha" Jaune began.

"From what Ren has told me they seem to be around how's she doing and her time with father. That and how tense she has been around Pyrrha too" Jaune said.

"I see ..." said Ruby "... Well, to be honest I've been a bit worried on the second part. Blake has been acting weird around Pyrrha ever since the whole horror incident."

"Well I don't want to be rude but you please make her stop, it's been making some of us worried and Blake's already on thin ice as how it is" Jaune replied.

Ruby nodded, "Don't worry about it Jaune, I'll get down to the bottom of this issue. I promise."

xxx _With Blake_ xxx

"Starting to feel that maybe this was a wrong choice" Blake lamented as she raised her arms against the sunlight. When she had agreed to the beach idea she had believed it would be a cool shade over her with ocean breeze in her face and a nice book in her hands.

Not being stuck with her partner in the blistering sun after stopping her from pulling a scene.

"Hey don't blame me, those assholes has it coming" muttered Yang "Trying to cheat me out like that, like I'll fall for that."

The cat faunus roll her eyes as she took her partner back back with the main.

...

...

...

"Say Blake, can I ask you a question? It's been something that's been on my mind for a bit" Yang said aloud.

"Hm? Sure, what is it?" Blake said.

"I've been wondering, what's with all those books on your bed Blake? Not saying that you don't have books on you no matter what, even though you do, but it's just that the titles seem odd. I mean why is there, _A Grimoire on Exotic Grimm,_ on your bed?" Yang asked.

"I fail to see how this is curious to you Yang?" Blake replied.

"Well it's just that you've been holding onto those books for quite a while and I was just curious" Yang said.

...

"I guess you can say I've been curious ... do you remember the Horror incident Yang?"

"How can I not" Yang replied as she inadvertently had a shiver go down her spine. No way she could forget that fateful night, but that was the last thing she wanted to think about right now.

"Well I've been researching about the horror, the last thing I wanted was to face that unprepared again" Began Blake. "But when I began researching about it, there was nothing Yang."

"What do you mean there was nothing?"

"That's what I mean Yang, I looked for anything about the horror yet I got nothing at all. I tired searching for related grimm like the apathy since the headmasters said it was a distant cousin of it, by when I checked I got nothing" Blake explained.

"You think the headmaster was lying to us Blake?" Yang questioned to her partner.

"Possibly Yang, but that doesn't explain why the headmaster would still lie to us like that. It doesn't make sense that he would lie about this 'grimm' unless ..." said Blake as she trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, just an idea" Blake waved off.

"Well don't keep it to yourself Blakey, come on, spill the beans" Yang pressed.

...

"Well, what if the professor ... what if the professor lied to use to keep something away from us. He knows something about this beast Yang and whatever it is, it is something that he does't want others to know about" Blake explained.

...

...

"That's a bold accusation there Blake ... if what you say it true-"

"It is true Yang" Blake interrupted.

"Like I said, if the headmaster is true ..." shaking her head the blonde girl let out a tired sigh "... Let's not talk about this more Blake. We can discuss it more later, ok?"

...

"Fine"

* * *

 **Ecch, well there it was folks, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. But with college now over I now have more time to work on the story now so huzzah to that.**

 **Sorry if there is no omake this time, to tired to for one but I'll make sure there is one next time.**


	20. Chapter 20 The search

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Poor Blake, I wonder how she would react when she learns the truth, poor ninja cat girl**

 **Vigriff: I guess so with Cinder, and for Blake ... oh yes, quite the understatement**

 **Greer123: Thanks a lot**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, PROFESSOR PORTS OFFICE**

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Hm? Come in" Port called out from his desk.

The door to his office creaked as it revealed Blake entering into his office.

"Ah Miss Belladonna a surprise to see you here of all places, are you here for your grades or maybe another story then?" Port asked.

"Ugh no no, I'm fine sir, I just wanted to speak to you on something" Blake quickly replied. The last thing she wanted was another story with Port, his classes were more than enough.

"Ah, well then what is it my dear?"

"Well, it's just stuff about Grimm sir" Blake replied.

"Ah, what type are you looking for then?"

"The more exotic ones sir" Blake answered.

"Ah! Then you came to the right place my dear. I assure you that besides me there are few in Vale who have suburb knowledge on the more exotic Grimm" Port boasted.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew about a grimm called the apathy" she said.

"The apathy, well I haven't heard that one in long time miss Belladonna. A nasty species of Grimm I tell, only fought them a few times in my life but never did I enjoy fighting them at all" Port said. "But was there anything specific that wished to know about it?"

"Just a general overview sir"

"Hm ... well to start with, the apathy is a rare type of grimm that generally migrates around the northern part of Anima usually in packs that number in dozens of even more if the situation is left unintended. They can be easily noticed by the there body length, extremely long claws, and humanoid shaped skull."

"While they are slow at first glance their main strength comes from there passive ability, the ability to slowly strip one's will, more older ones are able to harness this into a powerful screech to can effect anyone hearing it. It is _immensely_ recommended to fight from a long distance, trust me Miss Belladonna the last thing you want is to be left with no will as an apathy slowly walks up to gut you." Port explained.

"By any chance does the apathy have any resistances to anything sir?"

"Besides the standard grimm ones they do not, it's really there passive ability that makes them dangerous" he answered.

"What about dust, is it more effective to them?"

"No more than any other grimm"

"Well ..." she began "... by any chance does the apathy have any cousins or a sub-species of sorts?" Blake asked.

Port hummed as he stroked his mustache, brows scrunched up signifying deep thought.

...

"No ... I do not believe that the apathy has any cousins or any sub-species of sorts" he answered.

"Are you absolutely sure sir ?" Blake pressed

"Quite so Miss Belladonna, though why does it matter you?" Port asked.

"Well I'm doing a paper you assigned to us and saw some post on the apathy and thought I should write about it. That and I was wondering why the apathy lacked any sub-species. You look at other grimm and you can see different sub-species, but when you look at the apathy there's none at all" Blake explained.

"I see ... well unfortunately this grimm species has none of that. Well, I can't claim this to be true but if I had to say it would it's location. The apathy almost always stays in the northern part of Anima, the only time it leaves is by human intervention or a natural disaster" Port explained.

"..."

"..."

"... That and I've heard about a rumor of new type of sub-species" Blake added at the end.

"New species? Oh, what is this new sub-species then, I always love to hear what's going on within the huntsmen community" Port pressed.

"From what I've heard from a forum it was something about a sub-species of the apathy. Something called a horror sir" Blake answered.

"Anything important, like physical features?"

"They say the horror has chalk white skin, a massive jaw for a face, and long claws that could supposedly cut through steel. That and the grimm has a similar ability like the apathy, but instead it extended it's entire jaw to do it" Blake answered.

...

...

...

"Hm ... bah! That's nothing more then hogwash ma'am, I've heard better wives tales then that" Port humphed "I assure that there is no such grimm with any of those features ... well bar the last of course, but do not think too much on it Blake that's nothing more than a bad rumor. Honestly something like that belongs to children's tale if it wanted to scare someone with it" Port scoffed.

"A ... children's tale" Blake muttered.

"Indeed, I couldn't think else where it could go. Maybe this so called horror was based off the apathy then I could somewhat understand it. But nonetheless, the so called Horror does not exist at all I can assure you that.

...

"I see ... well thank you an lot professor" Blake thanked.

"It's no problem miss Belladonna, if you ever need help you know my office is always opened" replied Port.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

Walking through the halls of beacon academy Blake Belladonna's face was scrunched up as she was in deep thought from what professor Port had just told here.

 _"So not even Professor Port has a clue about the horror, well there went all those plans"_ she mused to herself _"Still, at least I have more prove about my suspensions at least ... just what are hiding from us headmaster."_

Sliding her scroll he unlocked the door to her room and entered.

...

*ahem*

Turning her eyes she could she her leader staring down at her.

"Oh hey Ruby, is there something a matter?"

"Blake, can we speak, now" her leader requested.

"Ughh ..." looking around the room she could neither see her partner or Weiss, it was only her and Ruby "... Sure."

Motioning her over to her bed Ruby went up to hers while watching Blake approach her bed, looking at Ruby with rapt attention.

"So what is it that you want to talk about Ruby? You seem a bit ... tensed" Blake spoke.

...

"Blake, I think it is safe to say that you and me are good friends, right?" Ruby started.

"Yes? ... Why?" Blake answered, becoming more confused on what's going on with her leader.

"Good ... but, you know I'm not just your friend, I'm also Weiss's, Jaune's, Pyrrha's and etc ... and I take my bonds with my friends seriously too. I care for them as much as I care for you, and ... and because of that I'm asking you this very important question."

"Why ... Blake why are you acting so oddly whenever your around JNPR, specifically Pyrrha" Ruby demanded.

"... Excuse me?"

"You heard me Blake, why are you acting so tensed around them, I just don't understand why you're doing this" said Ruby.

As Blake was about to respond Ruby quickly add, "And don't think you can lie to me Blake, I've seen you act tensed around JNPR, even Yang & Weiss can agree with me there too. Like for example, before the whole white fang problem, when we tried to hang out with them you always said that 'you had a call from your parents', or 'how you needed to clean your blade', and even 'can't right now, busy studying for one our classes'."

"Like ok, I understand the first time, maybe even the second time, and if I was really pushing it the third time. But you did it more then three times, you used those excuses or something similar every time we hanged out with them. And the times we forced you to come with us you've acted like at any moment you'll be jumped or something." Ruby explained.

...

...

...

"Ruby ... it's ... there's a reason for it" Blake slowly said.

...

"A reason? ... is that your excuse" Ruby whispered.

The cat faunus held her wince from her leader, Blake knew she would be acting strange to her teammates, but she did not think it get this far so quick.

"Ruby you wouldn't understand, there's a reason for this I promise you it's just that ... that you guys are-"

"Are what? Not ready, won't understand, too stupid? Blake, you can't keep hiding things to yourself like that, I don't think I need to remind the last time you did that" gave Ruby her rebuttal.

...

...

...

Blake opened her mouth ... before closing it ... then opening it ... only close it again. Her face was marred with agitation, her nostrils flared with hot air as she clenched and un-clenched her hands repeatably. Lips biting in clear frustration as amber eyes darted between Ruby and herself.

...

...

Ruby grabbed Blake's hand.

"Blake, please ... you can tell me what's wrong ... you have too Blake. I didn't want to ask this from you, I never wanted to ... but I had too. Jaune ... Jaune told me about how you've been acting around him and his family. Your making them worried Blake, how you've been acting ... your scaring them Blake, your scaring your friends" Ruby pleaded.

...

...

...

"... Ruby ..." Blake began "... do you remember the horror incident we had months ago?"

Ruby nodded.

"I don't think I need too ... but, do you remember when the horror began to expand it's jaw and did that _horrid_ screech, how we all were knocked out."

"Yeah ... that was not really fun" Ruby muttered her hand going to her ears as the phantom sound of that screech vibrated across her ears. Shaking it away she refocus her attention back to Blake.

"Well that's it Ruby ... when you, Yang, & Weiss were knocked out, I didn't. I was still awake, barely" Blake said.

...

"... What" Ruby breathed in shock. "You were still conscious!"

Blake nodded.

"What did you see! Did you see Professor Ozpin arrive and the kick the horror's ass back to wherever it came from!?"

"I did ... but I saw more Ruby. He ... professor Ozpin, he didn't arrive in time Ruby" the cat faunus whispered.

"What do you mean he didn't arrive in time? Blake, if he didn't arrive in time then we would all be dead" said Ruby in disbelief.

"But that's it Ruby, I saw something ... what I saw I can't explain it, I just don't have the answers to it yet. But what I saw ... what I saw was something beyond anything I've seen" Blake said.

"B-Blake? Your not making any sense" said Ruby

"I know Ruby I not making sense but that's all I can say" Blake sighed "But ... there is something I **can** say Ruby. The horror we fought, it wasn't a grimm Ruby. It was no Grimm" said Blake

"Not a grimm- Blake, the horror was a Grimm silly, Professor Ozpin himself told us it was a cousin of the apathy" Ruby explained.

"But that's it Ruby, the horror is not a relative of the apathy. It has no relationship with the grimm at all ... or any grimm to begin with. After the battle with the horror I tried to do some research on the grimm. I looked through various books on exotic grimm, I went through dozens of hunter forums ... none of them had any info on the horror Ruby, as if it never existed in the first place.

"Maybe it's some kind of new grimm Blake, maybe it's only just been recently found" Ruby offered.

"It can't be, there is no way the kingdoms would not tell every hunter within CCT range about a new grimm discovery Ruby. Someone besides the headmaster should have at least some knowledge about this new grimm ... but they don't Ruby none of them even thinks it's real. Even professor Port himself did not believe in the horror, professor Port aka our schools resident grimm _expert_ " Blake stressed.

"W-Well ... maybe-"

"Maybe what Ruby? No one knows about this Grimm at all Ruby, not even the experts think it's a real grimm, it's like it never existed the first place. We're the only ones that saw it ... and the headmaster. Ruby ... the headmaster lied to us, this isn't some rare grimm at all ... it's something completely different" said Blake.

"If you want proof then look through my books, you can look at the forums I went too, I even have there address in one of these books ... you can even go to port if need even more proof" Blake offered "I'm telling the truth Ruby, Ozpin is lying to us, he's trying to hide something and I plan to get to the bottom of it."

...

...

...

"I ... I"m going for a walk" Ruby said. Ignoring the look on her teammates face Ruby opened the door and left the room.

xxx _Beacon Hallway_ xxx

" _Why would headmaster Ozpin lie to us?"_ Ruby wondered to herself. It had been less then half an hour since Blake had told her all of ... _that._

She did not expect any that, it was meant to be a few choice words maybe even some tears if the situation needed it. Not somehow transforming into some kind of crazy conspiracy theory right out of those forums Yang used to read back in high school.

A part of her badly wanted to not believe any of what Blake said. It made no sense, why would the headmaster lie? What reason would he want to even lie about the horror. Shouldn't others know about the horror to be better prepared or something?

"~sigh~ Why does this have to so complicated" Ruby groaned.

...

"What's so complicated Miss Rose?" asked Ozpin.

"Oh hey headmaster ... h-headmaster Ozpin!" Ruby yelped in surprise.

"That is me" he replied.

"I-I didn't see you there sir"

"Yes, I can see that you were in deep thought, muttering to yourself about something being complicated ... care to share it?" Ozpin asked.

"Um ... well ... ehh, it's kind of long story sir" Ruby said.

"Then you could always shorten it if you need too" he advised.

...

"Well sir ... um, I was talking to Blake a little while go and ... well some things were said" she muttered.

"Nothing about the Fang I presume, I hope she had not broken our agreement" he warned. Eye narrowing at the idea.

"No no no, not that at all. Blake is keeping her side of the deal sir I assure you" Ruby quickly said "It's about something else. It something more _personal,_ I guess you can say, and it did not go as I expected it too."

"Hm, well things rarely go the way we want it too Miss Rose, that's just how it is in the world. But do go on."

"Yeah, it kinda of spiraled out from what I wanted to do and now it's just one big mess that I have no idea where to go. Blake said some things I was not expecting, not bad things sir just stuff I didn't really well ... expected" Ruby said. "A part of me doesn't want to believe what she said, I mean it just sounds really crazy sir. But Blake really believes it sir, like she's really dedicated to it."

"I just have no idea where to go now sir, do I believe what's she saying or just forget about completely" Ruby sighed. "Do you have an idea sir?"

"Well Miss Rose, even though you've only given spare info to work off of" he mused, ignoring the awkward chuckle from Ruby, "I believe the best choice is at least listen to her idea. Remember Miss Rose, even though she may be your friend and teammate that does not mean your under any obligation to help her. If you feel this is not working for you then you should leave, but if that fails I remind you that you can always call the factually if you feel endangered."

"I see ..." she muttered "... actually there's also one more things I want to ask headmaster."

"You may" he motioned.

"Have you ever lied before sir, like lie about something important" she asked.

"Lied? ... well ... yes, I've lied before in my life" he admitted.

"But isn't that bad sir, isn't lying something you shouldn't do?" she questioned.

"It's far more complicated then that Miss Rose, while yes lying at first glance does seem like a bad thing and to some extent it is ... lying can also be a good thing. You'll learn that the world can be a complicated place, and sometimes the bliss of a lie is far better then the cold hard truth Ruby" he said.

"But ... but don't lies hurt people? I mean what if you lied about a grimm invasion and whole village gets destroyed by it" Ruby argued.

"Indeed, lies do have the potential of causing great harm, but so does the truth too Miss Rose. Sometimes it's better that people don't learn the truth, it may even help people in the long run. Not everyone is ready for the truth Miss Rose, a lie might be better then truth if the situation permits it" he said.

"Now, as much as I would to continue you on with this chat it is imperative that I finish up some paperwork Glynda has left for me. Least I anger her for the fifth time today" Said Ozpin.

Bidding the little reaper one last goodbye, the man left for his office. His mind going to other issues that require his immediate attention while taking the occasional sip from his mug.

All the while ignoring the pointed look from Ruby as her eye narrowed.

xxx _Back at the Dorms_ xxx

The door to her teams room creaked slightly as ruby entered, only to see Blake was the only one still there.

"Ruby, have you thought about it" Blake asked.

"I have, and my answer is ... I think ... I think you may be on to something Blake" Ruby said.

"You, you believe me" Blake asked in surprised.

"No, but also yes ... but also no too. Look, I can't say what your saying is true, but maybe what your saying might be **somewhat** true. It doesn't mean I fully agree with this, but I'll work with you on this, if nothing else to keep you from further angering the headmaster" said Ruby.

"I see ... still, thank you Ruby, for at least believing in me, even if it is only just a little bit" Blake thanked.

"It isn't anything Blake, However, if I'm to help you then you need to tell what you told me to Yang and Weiss. If your going do something this crazy then team RWBY is going to be watching you back, capiche?"

Blake nodded, the idea of bringing others into this was not something that sit well with her. Yet she was already on thin ice as it was, the last thing she needed was making the headmaster angry again.

"Good ... I'll call them now" Ruby said, pulling out her scroll.

xxx _Later_ xxx

"That's impossible" Weiss stated. Both she and Yang had been called from what they were doing back to there dorm by Ruby, something about it being important. Only for Blake to begin speaking the most craziest idea she had ever heard, even those stupid alien conspiracy theories had more logic then what was coming out of her faunus teammates mouth.

It also didn't help that her own partner was believing this nonsense too.

"Please Weiss, I know this sound crazy-"

"Crazy, this is more then crazy. It's outright insane Ruby, saying that the horror we fought was not a grimm but some kind of fantasy monster, absolutely insane" Weiss replied to Ruby.

"Come Weiss, you heard what Blake said. She searched every nook and cranny for any info on the horror and she found none" Ruby pleaded.

"Even if it is true, I mean no offense Blake, that still would make no sense. What reason would anyone want to hide knowledge about this supposedly not grimm creature? And why would Ozpin of all people lie to us, I highly doubt that he risk our own lives on a single lie" Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah, kinda of have to agree with Weiss on this on Blake. It really doesn't make sense for any of this" Yang agreed with her white haired teammate. Earning a grateful nod from her.

"You can look at my notes if you want, if you two don't believe me then you can do your own research, I'm not lying" Blake said.

"If it means proving this insane conspiracy wrong then gladly ... but after the festive, I refuse to have our grades drop because of this. The last thing I want is losing our team placement for the festive" Weiss said.

Before either her or Ruby could speak the sound of Blake's scroll ringing stopped them.

Pulling it out it was none other then ...

"Professor Port? Why's he calling you?" Ruby questioned.

Blake shrugged her shoulder as even she did not understand why the professor would be calling this hour. Seeing no response Ruby motioned her to accept the call.

...

"Ah Miss belladonna, are you there?" Port asked.

"I'm right here Professor" Blake replied as she pressed talk.

"Ah, well I just wanted to talk about that old horror you were talking to me about a few hours ago. Well after you left I got a bit curious about this horror and decided to do my own little search. And well you were right Miss Belladonna, not a single shred of info on this horror. So I got bored and was taking to Bart, and while taking I may slipped about the horror. And next thing Bart was shooting off about the history of the horror" said Port.

"It seems the horror itself is an old Mistral folklore made far before the time of the kingdoms. While I can't recall the everything Bart told me I can still give you the basics. Basically, the idea of the horror is that they are supposedly souls trapped here on remnant and after some time they begin to mutate into a horror" he explained.

"So your saying a horror was once ... human?" Blake asked.

"Indeed, terrible fate I must say, to be trapped here after death for so long would drive anyone mad from the loneliness alone. The only way one could kill a horror is using dust, Bart said normal weapons would bounce off the beast's skin" Port explained.

"Well, besides that ... well that was really it, if you need anymore details then head off to Oobleck, he can explain this better then I can. And with that I bid you a good evening to you Blake" finished Port as he ended the call. Leaving the four girls alone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... So, Weiss ... you want to run that ag-"

"Not. One. Word. Ruby"

"..."

"..."

"Well I guess you were wrong Weiss" Yang quipped.

* * *

 **Well there is the next chapter you folks, good news I passed all my class so no summer courses for me, huzzah.**

 **On other news I'll be working on mass reacts next and then venomous rose afterward, figure I should go back to it. And besides that let's go to omakes.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 First day a beacon**

* * *

" _Well this could have gone better"_ Ruby thought to herself gloomy. It less then an hour since she arrived a beacon academy and already her sister has left and she's pissed one person off already.

And she exploded too!

"First day of Beacon, what a day" she muttered. Now normally she would've picked herself up.

That was before she saw the **massive** nevermore land just meters away from her. With widening eyes her hands she quickly reached for her weapon, prying to for some reinforcement.

Only for five people to emerge from the top of the grimm.

Four of them looked pretty normal to the young huntress, well that was until she saw the fifth person of course.

"Now I've packed all four of you your lunches, and remember, if your ever in a emergency then you know you can either me or your _Ozpin_. Don't forget you can, unfortunately, relay on your _father_ if you need to" said the grimm lady.

"Mom! You know we've been over this, nothing is going to happen to us" groaned the blonde haired man. However, it seemed that went over the grimm women's head as continue fretting over her children, making sure they have everything they need.

"Oh I'm so proud of you all, I know being a hunter was your dream and while I still don't fully approve of it ... I'm so happy for you all. Remember mommy loves you very much" the grimm women sobbed as she tightly hugged her children.

"And don't worry about your luggage, your father has already taken care of it" added the women as she got back on the nevermore and left her children.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Hey, you ok there, you look like you've seen something" asked the blonde haired

...

...

"What was that" Ruby asked aloud.

"Who that? That was my mom, the Queen of the Grimm ... why?"


	21. Chapter 21 Date Time?

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Gabe2000: Hm, thanks for the idea, I don't know if I will be adding any more monsters ... but I keep your idea in mind**

 **Austin: Thank again for the offers man**

 **Greer123: Glad they are too, though the better question is _how_ they will be reacting to the news **

* * *

**VALE, BEACON LIBRARY**

* * *

"Um ... Ma'am ... um, hello?" asked Ruby. At the moment said little reaper was currently standing inside beacon academy's library, one of the largest libraries in the kingdom of Vale. Though not as large as the one in Atlas, which was considered the largest in the entire world.

"Hm? ... oh, what is it kid?" the librarian asked as she pressed a stamp onto the back of some random book in her hand.

"Ugh where is the section for fairy tales and myths ma'am?" Ruby asked, ignoring the librarian calling her a kid. She wasn't a kid darn it, she got into beacon for pete's sake.

"Aren't you a bit too old for fairy tales?" she asked.

"It's for a project ma'am" Ruby replied.

"I see, well then it's section 8, on the third shelf" the librarian answered. Giving a thanks Ruby quickly raced towards the said shelf. Passing through the few students around the nearby area. A smell of dusty and somewhat old books assaulted her nose as she curled a bit from the stench.

 _"Ech, you think they clean up the smell at least or maybe get a freshener?"_ Ruby wondered to herself as she pressed on to her goal. Looking at each cover the young huntress meticulously searched across the vast shelves around her.

Until she found what she needed.

"Ah ha, I knew something like this would be here" Ruby said triumphantly. In her hands was a largest book on fairy tales and folklore about the northern part of Mistral.

Using a _tiny_ bit of her semblance she rushed back over to the librarian and placed the book in front of her. Once getting it scan Ruby zoomed out of the library and back to her dorm.

xxx _Team RWBY's dorm_ xxx

"I'm back!" Ruby called out. Kicking down her teams dorm's door.

"You got the book?" Yang asked, looking up from her scroll

Ruby nodded. She gently placed the rather large book onto the dorm's table as the rest of her teammates began to go gather around the young reaper.

"You think the book will have what we're looking for?" Weiss asked aloud.

"Well this is what professor Oobleck said, if this isn't ... well I'd rather not think about it" said Blake.

As the book opened Ruby began to look through the index before rapidly flipping through the pages until stopping at the 130th page.

 _A tale of Horror. the many myths of northern Anima_

 _"_ Jeez, you think these people could be a bit more creative" Yang muttered until she was shushed by the rest of her teammates.

xxx Begin Story xxx

 _The tale of the horror, it is as ancient as the people who have lived on this portion of the continent. Unfortunately most of the original lore about this beast has been lost to the ages, this is most due to the oral nature of these legends._

 _Nonetheless, the tale of the horror is one of great tragedy._

 _The story begins with the tale of a young man. This man was a simple man, he had a farm, a family, and a place in his community. His life was somewhat repetitive but nothing truly bad happened to the man._

 _That was until one fateful day._

 _A group of soldiers arrived to the man's town, with a royal decree all men fit for battle were to be conscripted into the king's army. War had come to the man's doorstep and soon he found himself neck deep into battle._

 _The man had prayed to the gods, begging that he would survival to see his family once more._

 _Sadly, his prays went unanswered and soon the man was slain in battle. As the man was dying on the battlefield his thoughts went to this family ... the life that was strip from him as the last bit of life in him left._

 _However, instead of seeing the afterlife the man's eyes opened once more._

 _Gasping aloud the man look around to see that he was still in the battlefield ..._

 _Only to see his own corpse staring back at him._

 _It would not take long for the man to realize that he was indeed dead and yet he was still alive, though it was too much of a mystery for him to understand. For all that he knew this must've have been a some gift from the gods._

 _And more importantly a chance to meet with his loved ones once more. So began to long journey to his home, it was an arduous journey but it was not the weather, the bandits, or even the wildlife that threatened him on the journey._

 _It was time_

 _No one could see the man, hear the man, or touch the man._

 _For he was ghost, a wondering spirit you could say._

 _As time went on with it's way the man could only look at all the family's who were arriving back from the war after so many years. Father's, mothers, and children all rushing to envelop their loved ones in all there love._

 _All the while the man could only stare, a feeling of jealously creeping up his chest as the spirit walked passed the reunions. In his mind he imagined the love he would receive from his family once he returned, the various faces fill with love, relief, and joy._

 _As well as no real facial features either._

 _But that did not deter the man, for he believed once he reached his family all will be better for everyone. So the man continued his quest back to his home._

 _Ignoring the people_

 _Ignoring their screams_

 _Ignoring the blood on his claws_

 _Ignoring the dead corpses on ground around him_

 _In the end, the man finally returned back to his home_

 _As the man entered the house he could see his wife not to far away as he went to hug the women. The wife was so happy that even blood began to leave her body as she cried out._

 _The man's children had also came down, but they were too loud for the man and even after he told them to lower their voices they still did not. So the man slapped the children._

 _They no longer spoke any longer._

 _Soon the neighbors began to arrive at the house, then the rest of his friends followed quickly after. It was not long till the entire village must've been there. So many hugs to give to everyone._

 _But after each hug he gave to everyone they quickly stopped moving, still, that did not deter the man. Besides, with all the meat everyone was dropping meant more food for him!_

 _As the man happily consumed the meat that everyone was so nice to give time around him and the village had continued onward. Soon everyone in the village had begun to smell and yet no matter what he did the smell did not go away._

 _Not only that but few came to the village anymore, and those that did always wore that fancy armor of their and talked so loud._

 _So many slaps to give._

 _Eventually, even the fancy men stopped coming and for a while the man was left with everyone in the village, no matter how little of them was there._

 _Until one day a women carrying a green staff appeared. The man did not really care for what the women said, only that she was loud and he wanted her to stop. As he approached her a green light erupted from her staff._

 _Everything went white for the man._

 _And that was the end for the first horror_

xxx End story xxx

...

...

...

"So ... so did that mean the man ate there ..." Ruby trailed off.

...

"Corpses ... yes" Blake answered.

...

...

"I think I'm going to be a little sick Blake" Ruby replied. Not that anyone could argue with there team leader. Each one of the girls could not help but feel utter revulsion from what they just read.

...

...

...

"So I guess time is the answer then to the whole people turning into horror then" Ruby mutter to herself.

"Yeah ... so does that mean ... anyone could become a horror?" Yang asked aloud.

"Absolutely not Yang" Weiss quickly replied "If that was so then how are we not swimming in horrors? No, from the passages it seems that only those that become one are those that have some kind of strong bond that keeps them here" Weiss argued.

"But that still does not show us any real weakness of these horrors. Knowing how they are created is good and all, but that still doesn't help us fight the beast" Blake added.

"Well I mean Weiss's dust moves were pretty effective against the horror, so we know that it has some kind of weakness to dust" Ruby offered.

"Yeah but not all of us are swimming in dust Ruby, thanks to the Fang dust prices have only increased in the past months. I doubt I can afford anymore dust then what Beacon will allow students with what funds they give us already" Blake refuted.

"I mean Weiss can spare some dust ... right Weiss?"

"Sadly that's not an option Ruby, like Blake said, the white fang has been making it difficult for my family to keep supplying Vale. Because of that they've been forced to send my dust in smaller limited amounts, what you saw back at initiation was meant to last for a few months until I could receive later supplies" The heiress explained.

"..."

"~sigh~, It means I don't have enough to go around you dunce. At best I could get a you all a single clip of dust rounds" Weiss explained.

"Oh ... well there went my idea" Ruby snapping her fingers in annoyance.

"Well think on the bright side sis, at least we now know a bit more about these horrors. That's a lot more then what we knew last time" Yang offered to her sister.

"Yeah, but where else are we going to get more info on the horror Yang? This was literally our last source, where in the name of dust are we going to find another source?" said Ruby.

"I'm sure we can find more clues about these horrors and whatever else Ozpin may be trying to hide. Sure, maybe we're not in a good position, but with a little time and effort there's no way the headmaster can keeping hiding his secrets from us" Yang said.

"Besides little sis, there's way worst things that could happen. Like maybe your _b_ _oyfriend_ getting a date with another Lady" Yang teased at the end.

For the blonde it was always such a treat to see her little sister's face light up like a Christmas tree whenever she mentioned her 'not crush'.

"Y-Yang! I told a million times already, Jaune's not my boyfriend" Ruby argued "Besides, It's not like that's ever going to happen".

As Yang was about to argue with her little sister on that, her scroll began to buzz as she pulled it out.

It was Jaune of all people.

Yang clicked the call button as she waited for Jaune's response.

"Ugh Yang? Are you there?" Jaune asked from the scroll.

"Yeah I'm here Jaune, is something the matter?" Yang asked.

"This may be an odd question Yang but umm ...you anyone going by the names Emerald & Mercury?"

"I believe so ... I think they're the transfer students from Mistral, there here for the tournament I think" Yang answered. "Why are you asking for them anyway Jaune?"

"Hehe ... well ... I may have set up a date with me and Cinder ... accidentally"

...

...

"... Oh " said Yang.

xxx _Magier House Hold_ xxx

...

...

"... Oh " said Yang.

"Yeah, 'oh'" Jaune replied. At the moment the blonde Magier was pacing back and forth in his room, the rest of his siblings where sitting around his room. To the blonde it was rather surprising to see his two sisters so ... calm.

It wouldn't be wrong to say that they were a bit ... _overprotective_ , especially when it came to his and Ren's personal love life. But at the same time he was also worried seeing his sisters so calm, that was never a good sign to see if they were angry.

"So can you help me out or do I need to call my dad" Jaune re-stated.

"Ugh ...yeah ... hold on a sec, call you back"

"Wait what do you mean call me bac-" Jaune attempted to ask before Yang hanged up on him.

...

"So what now Jaune? Seems you plan didn't work out" Ren asked.

"Well either I call dad and have a talk I really don't want to have, or, hopefully one of you have plan that could work. Pyrrha/Nora, you have any ideas?" Jaune replied.

"... Hm? Oh sorry Jaune I wasn't paying that much attention" apologized Pyrrha.

"I was asking if you have a plan to help me prepare for my date."

"Well if you let me have a chat I could ..."

"Pyrrha ... You can't turn Cinder into an animal" Jaune ordered.

"Oh she wouldn't feel a thing, one tingling sensation later and we can leave her in some preservation center or something" Pyrrha argued.

"Remember what dad said about using magic?"

"... We don't _need_ to tell him about it, right Nora" Pyrrha argued, with Nora nodding her head in agreement.

"~sigh~ Pyrrha we are not going to turn Cinder into a animal or anything that isn't herself, that also includes trying to cruse her too" Jaune ordered "And no you can't use your magic to intimate her either Nora, I see the look on your face."

"It'll be just a small thunder storm" the orange haired girl grumbled.

...

...

...

"Why don't you start back to the beginning Jaune, you really didn't tell us much before you pulled us all into your room" Ren spoke up after a little while.

"Oh yeah, sorry Ren, nerves frazzled an all" Jaune apologized as he began to clear his throat. "Well, it all started a few hours ago back on campus ..."

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

 _"You ok Jaune? ... Jaune?"_ _Cinder asked aloud to her friend. Both she and Jaune were in the college's library, both working together on a history project due in a few days._

 _"Hm? Oh sorry Cinder, I was just thinking" Jaune apologized._

 _"Oh and what would that be? Because this isn't the first time you've been staring off" Cinder wondered. It's been only a few days but the fall maiden has noticed that her target has been acting ... tensed, yet also hopeful at the same time. Something that she has noted._

 _"It isn't much Cinder, I've just been thinking on team RWBY" he said._

 _"Did something happened?"_

 _"Well not anymore at least, hopefully I think"_

 _"That doesn't sound very hopeful to me Jaune ... did something bad happened with you and team RWBY. Did they hurt you or something?" she asked with faux concern._

 _"What! No Cinder, Ruby and her team haven't harmed me or any of my siblings" Jaune exclaimed from the bold question._

 _"Well then what happened? It seems you care about it enough to dose of instead of working on our project?"_

 _..._

 _"...~sigh~ Well ... you know Blake right? Blake haired huntress, yellows eyes, an obsession with books?"_

 _"Considering the diversity of that team I find it hard that I could forget her" Cinder muttered._

 _"Yeah well suffice to say Blake had been acting ... odd around us for some time now and I guess you can all of use were kind of sick of it. After talking to Ruby about it seems that she had backed off for now" Jaune explained._

 _"Hey, at least it turned all right in the end at least"_

 _"Yeah, thank god it d- did" replied Jaune._

 _However, much to his dismay, it seemed that his female friend caught his little skip as she trailed her eyes to where they had darted for just a few seconds._

 _Right to the ass of some random chick._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Huh, never knew you were an ass person" she said._

 _"I-It isn't like that Cinder-" Jaune quickly spoke._

 _"So your a boob person then?"_

 _"N-No, it's was just a mistake that's all" he said, checks starting to redden from embarrassment._

 _But instead of a scathing reply or something else along the lines of feminine fury that he had feared for, all he got was a playful smirk._

 _"I'm not mad at you if that is what you are asking Jaune" she said._

 _"Y-Your not?"_

 _"Well we're both hormonal young adults Jaune, a quick peak at some booty isn't some end of the world thing you know" she teased at him. "Even I've peak a few times at some nice masculine ass I've seen wondering about."_

 _"Oh ... thank the brothers" Jaune sighed out in relief._

 _"Still, don't you have a girlfriend or something?"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yeah, I mean you look rather well, not overly muscular or a boneheaded by any chance. You have a pretty decent education and rather good career pathway too. If all else fails you could always relay on you fathers prestige too" Cinder explained._

 _"I don't know about the last one Cinder, but thanks. Me and my last girlfriend had a fall out last year ago, suffice to say our relationship didn't really work out in the end. After that I've just kinda stayed off the market, I mean sure yeah I'm pretty ok in the whole boyfriend department but who would want to date with me anyway? I haven't been exactly making friends this year."_

 _..._

 _"Well what about me?"_

 _..._

 _"I'm sorry?" Jaune asked_

 _"You heard me Jaune. I mean we both know each rather well, and you said it yourself that you've been thinking about going back into whole dating game."_

 _"I-I don't know about the last part but if you want to me to pick you up I could do something tommo-"_

 _"Great, then it is a date, see later Jaune" Cinder said, before leaving the poor Magier all alone, his mind still processing just what happened._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"I think I just got a date" Jaune said aloud._

 _xxx_ _End Flash Black_ xxx

"And that Ren, was how I got my date with Cinder" Jaune finished.

...

"That sounds rather ... fishy" Ren said.

"What do mean Ren?"

"I mean doesn't it sound rather odd that she would offer herself out of the blue? Ren asked.

"I bet she's nothing more then a filthy gold digger" Pyrrha hissed out. Arcs of magic sparking from her finger tips in rage.

"Ugh, I don't know about that Pyrrha. I just feel something is odd ... like, almost like-"

Before the black haired Magier could finish his sentence the loud and abrupt sound of somebody banging on the front door took their attention.

...

...

"I guess that must be team RWBY then" Nora said aloud. "I'll go get them."

As Nora got up from Jaune's bed and got close to the door the sound of the door crashing stop that. Seconds later the siblings could hear the sound of the four girls scrambling over each other on the stairs before Jaune's door flung out.

In the front was a somewhat disheveled Ruby.

"Girlfriend. How. Why. NOW"

* * *

 **So yeah ... sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter everyone, combined with my initiate laziness, lack of motivation, and my father pulling me into a vacation across the Midwest I hadn't had any time to work on the story.**

 **But now this chapter is released and I will be working on the next chapter soon after, I hope to have at least three chapters out before the end of summer.**

 **Now off to the omakes.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Nora's Inner Frat Boy**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, LOCAL SALON**

* * *

"NO! GET AWAY FORM ME YOU MONSTERS, GET AWAY" Nora cried out in fear.

"Nor-" Blake tired to speak up.

"GET AWAY" The Magier continued.

"~sigh~, I told you this was a bad idea Ruby. Why did we need to dress up in clown costumes any way" Blake said to her leader. Both she and Ruby were dressed in clown costumes.

You see, the young orange haired Magier had a fear of clowns.

And I don't mean being tensed or being uncomfortable.

I mean creating a hammer and wanting to erase the thing level of fear.

And being the good friend that she was Ruby had tried to help Nora get over her fears.

Because dressing up as clowns works _great_

"Ok, maybe I made a slight mistake" ruby muttered, plugging both ears with her fingers.

"I knew agreeing to this was a horrendous mistake" Blake growled out. Suffice to say the faunus was starting to get really annoyed with how Nora was acting.

Not only that but she had missed an interview with the author of Ninja's of Love!

Suffice to say Blake was quite at her limit.

"That's it!" Blake roared out as she marched up to Nora, grabbing her by the front of her shirt she began violently shaking her "Stop being scared Nora, stop it!"

Nora could only cry in fear as snot dripped from her nose, whispering to herself repeatably. "Just go into your happy place. Just go into your happy place. Just go into your happy place."

xxx _Nora's Inner Mind_ xxx

The scene showed a large white screen as it began to zoom into Nora standing in this white room with a single couch not too far from her.

...

"Where am I?" Nora wondered aloud as she decided to sit on the couch that looked like something out of a child's drawing.

A few seconds later a MASSIVE boy appeared, wearing a shirt one two sizes small for him, green shorts, and a backwards purple cap with a football underneath his armpit.

"Sup Nora, you seem a little down" said the fat boy.

"Ugh who are you?" Nora asked.

"I'm you inner frat boy dude" the frat boy replied.

"Wow! My own inner frat boy! I didn't even know I had an inner frat boy" Nora exclaimed.

"Well sure, everybody has an inner frat boy Nora. And since you're here that means you need my help" said the frat boy, before giving up a loud burp and laughing quickly afterward.

"Well, I've been having a hard time lately, these really scary clowns keep on scaring me" Nora explained to her inner frat boy.

"Oh Clowns aren't scary Nora"

"There not?"

"They're just different. And just because someone looks different then you or thinks differently then you doesn't mean you should be afraid of them.

It means you should angry at them.

HOW THERE THEY BE DIFFERENT!. WHAT? MY LIFE AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THEM"

...

"So you're saying I should be beat them up?" Nora asked

"~sigh~ Nora, fighting outside of a hockey ring is wrong. But ugh I'm imaginary, so do what you got to do" Nora's inner frat boy explained.

"Thanks a lot inner frat boy" Nora thanked.

"No problem Nora, so are you now ready for paddling?" he asked as he pulled a large paddle out of his pants.

"Ugh ... no"

"Oh ... Well ok, another time then" the frat boy said as everything started to disappear around Nora.

xxx _In Real Life_ xxx

The now shaking form of Nora stopped shaking as she looked at the clowns in front of her with a smile.

"Hey look, a funny looking clown" Nora said.

"See Ruby all you need to do was to shake and shout at her" Blake said.

Well until Nora's face became serious and Blake got a fistful of well a fist ... covered in lighting.

"Ahh, my face" Blake cried out.

"Take your stinking hands off me you stinking clown!" Nora demanded

Ruby widen her eyes at the sight as Nora raced from the huntresses to the other side of the building.

"You clowns think you better then me?" Nora hissed out. From her palms two axes made of pure lighting erupted from her hands before slashing the large wig Blake was wearing in half.

"I'll show you, I'll show you all!"

"Nora, you being silly again, now get rid of those axes" Ruby demanded.

One slash later and her rubber nose fell apart.

...

"Blake, run"

The door to the salon burst opened as Blake and Ruby ran from the mad Nora as she swung them out of control, roaring at the clowns along the entire way.

xxx _A few minutes later_ xxx

"Maybe if we ditched these costumes she'll stop hunting us down" Blake offered "and I think I know who."

Her finger pointed to her ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus. Said ex was on his knees as he suffered another rejection from Blake.

"Here she comes, right back to Adam" sighed the terrorist "Hey Blake! What's with the hurry babe? ... Hm, oh hey human ... why are you looking at me like that and why are those axes made of lighting. H-Hey, Come step off human ... h-he-"

Screams soon covered whatever else Adam was attempting to say as a horn and piece of mask bounced off onto the nearby pavement.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Nora and her picnics**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Now that's what I call a sandwich" said a young Nora as slapped with last piece of sandwich. Which consisted of ... stuff, a turtle, and a piece of of butter on the top of said turtle. That was of course not including the piles of what could be barely considered food spattered across the kitchen.

"Look at all this mess, what in the name of the brothers were trying to do Nora?!" Jaune exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. "Don't think I'm going to clean up this mess"

"It's not a mess Jaune, it's our picnic dinner" she explained.

"Picnic dinner? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, ... no Nora. You know what happened last time we went on a picnic, right?"

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

The scene showed the entire Magier family enjoying a nice picnic dinner.

"Please pass the egg salad" Nora requested.

Only for a massive beast to appear from the bushes as it gave out a cry, garbing Nora and running away with her.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" she cried out.

...

...

...

The rest of the family continued with their meal

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Yeah that was really special, wanna see my emotional scares?" Nora said as she was about to pull up her shirt.

"What happened in here? Did the refrigerator throw up again?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nora wants us to go on a picnic" Jaune explained.

"No way Nora, you what happened last time?" Pyrrha denied

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

The scene showed the entire Magier family enjoying a nice picnic dinner.

"Please pass the egg salad" Nora requested.

Only for a massive beast to appear from the bushes as it gave out a cry, garbing Nora and running away with her.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" she cried out.

...

...

...

The rest of the family continued with their meal

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Have you kids been having flashbacks again?" Salem asked as she entered the kitchen to see the mess her youngest daughter made.

"We've been trying to talk Nora out of going on a picnic" Jaune explained.

"A picnic!" Salem gasped "Oh Nora, you what happened last time we had a picnic?"

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

The scene showed the entire Magier family enjoying a nice picnic dinner.

"Please pass the egg salad" Nora requested.

Only for a massive beast to appear from the bushes as it gave out a cry, garbing Nora and running away with her.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" she cried out.

...

...

...

The rest of the family continued with their meal

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"What is this, a party?" asked Qrow, who was bunking out in Ozpin's house till his home was repaired.

"Qrow, tell Nora why she shouldn't go on a picnic, she's your goddaughter" Salem demanded.

"After what happened last time? You all remember that last time?" Qrow asked.

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

Showed Qrow putting on a monster costume as the rest of scene continued like the last three.

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Hehehe, I say we should let the girl go" Qrow choked out as Salem was in the process of snuffing the life out of him, only the rest of her children just barely stopping her.

"Oh boy, rock on! This is going to be the best picnic every!" Nora declared "Who's ready for fun!"

Everybody having long left to get Salem off of Qrow's neck.

...

...

...

"Well, they don't know what they are missing" Nora muttered.

xxx _Random camp ground_ xxx

"Walking through the woods, walking through the woods, looking for place to eat all my food" Nora sang aloud.

"~Pssstt~ ~Pssst~, Hey little girl, come here for second" said a voice from the bushes. Walking towards the bushes Nora could a see a rather large grizzly bear on it's hind legs, the wore a green tie and a green damaged hat. The bears fur was also quite disheveled and it's eyes were bloodshot.

"That's a nice picnic basket yeah got there" the bear said.

"Yeah it's ok" Nora replied.

...

...

"You got some nniiccee sandwich's in there I bet" said the bear

"Sure I suppose"

"I think this is a good place for your picnic" the bear said, as it walked closer to Nora.

"Yeah I don't know"

"Here let me set it up for you" the bear offered.

Well until a smaller blonde colored bear popped up from the bush.

"You got the food Yogi?" the smaller bear asked

"Ssssshhhh"

"Look, I really got to get going" Nora said.

"Hey that's cool man, let just get-bastard" Yogi yelled out as Nora bolted from the two bears

"Don't let him get away" The smaller bear roared as yogi began chasing after the Magier.

Looking around Yogi could not see the human and so got on his fours. Bringing his nose down he began sniffling the ground. "I know your close you dirty human!"

"Hey I'm not dirty I just had a bath 15 days ago" Nora yelled out. Only to gasp and shut her mouth. The chase once again continued until Nora finally ran into some random cave.

"Hey you dumb bears, you can't me now I'm in a cave" Nora jeered

"He's right boo boo, we bears are terribly afraid of caves" said Yogi.

"... Why are we so lame Yogi?" asked Boo boo. Both of them ignoring Nora going further into the cave.

As for Nora, the young girl continued further into the cave until finally stopping at something that caught her eyes. "Wow! An ancient door, and there seems to some kind of ancient writing on it."

"For a good time call-" Nora read aloud as she read the writing on the wall.

Well that was until the door was opened and a short man with a large nose came out.

"What are you doing, who said you could read out scared hmm? ~gasp~ Get out of here you dirty stinking elf!" The man demanded.

"What is it with everyone calling me dirt! I gotta-oh" Nora demanded, well until she smelled her armpit.

Cue to Nora being forced to move further into the cave as the short man held a spear next to her back.

"Thought you could sneak up on us elf?!" the man demanded.

"No" she said.

"Shut up", the man poked her back

"Your smooth elf talk won't work on me"

"K"

"Shut up", the man poked her again. "Your about to enter the Dwarven mines of Boringyar, guarded for 3,000 years by Ullick and Maillick, the giant blind cave fish!"

"Is somebody there?"

"Who said that?"

"Hello?"

xxx _Dwarven closet of Cleaning Supplies_ xxx

"And here we have the dwarven closet of cleaning supplies" the dwarf explained as they entered said room "And here we have the mop of mopping, which was used to clean up the puke of the great party of MUDFRECKDA!" the dwarf.

"And that guy in the corner, next to the bleach, is our King" the dwarf pointed out "And this is our king's friendship bracelet, made from a girl name Amy who has a crush on him but- "

"Enough!" The king roared "Why is there a stranger in the dwarven hall of cleanliness?"

"Your highness, I found this elf spying in on us" the dwarf explained.

"An elf you say" the king said as he moved closer to Nora. The dwarfs beard began to move as it examined Nora's face. Once done the dwarf opened his jaw and bit onto Nora's nose before releasing it.

...

"This is no elf, this is a human" the king explained.

"A human!" the other dwarf cried out as he dropped Nora.

"Tell me, what is your name?" the king asked

"Root rot" the other dwarf said.

"Not you dummy, the human!" the king roared.

"Nora sir" she answered.

xxx _Mushroom Forest_ xxx

"Well Nora, I'm king beard-bottom. Welcome to land of dwarfs" the king introduced as he brought Nora to the sight of multiple dwarfs cutting down massive mushrooms left and right "We are the world's largest supplier of mushrooms and mushroom related products. Stuff mushrooms, fired mushrooms, mushroom pizza."

"Here, try some" the king offered, handing Nora a small mushroom.

"It taste like my cat" she said.

"They taste like everyone's cat! It's been 3,000 years and I still hate the taste. I've eaten so many mushrooms that even my own sweet smells like them, take a whiff" said bread-bottom.

"Whoof" said Nora as she took a sniff of the dwarfs armpit "You ain't kidding."

"And it's all because of those thieving elves. With there bread-less faces, and intoxicating aroma of summer icily. CURSE THEM, CRUSE THEM ALL" he hissed out

"Tell me the story of your pain"

"Very well, It was many many years ago ..." bread-bottom began

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

"After the great battle for mid-western remnant a council of representatives of each race meet up to divide the food service industry.

"Alright, I just want to make sure everyone is totally clear on who gets what" the lawyer said.

"Mankind (Ozma and Salem as it's representatives) get's the hamburger business. The druids get lentils and soy. The half-lings will make chicken nuggets. The elves are in charge of mushrooms. And finally the dwarfs will bake the cookies."

"Pardon me" the head elf spoke up "may I interject for a moment."

"The floor is open to daddy elf" approved the lawyer

"It seems to me the picture went off but the flash did not. I mean really now beard-bottom, can you honestly tell me that you would be happy for the rest of your life sitting in front of a hot oven while wearing a starch white oven?" daddy elf questioned.

"Well no but-" beard-bottom began

"Let me see your arm for second" the elf asked as beard-bottom showed his massive arm "Look at these thick budging muscles and these budging compact thighs."

"So ugh ... your point is?"

"Quite simply this, who is better suited for the rewarding task of cutting down giant mushrooms? Little tiny me? Or great big you?!" daddy elf explained.

"Oh, Oh, I am, I am" beard-bottom cried out.

"Well then it is settle, the elves get the cookies and dwarfs get the stinking fungus" the elf settled.

"Wait a second, hold up" called out Nora as she entered into the flashback "How can you be mad at the elves? You chose to trade cookies for mushrooms?"

"Hey, that kid just stepped into the flashback" one of druids said.

"What manner of sorcery be the?

"Honey? Why is one of our future children in the flashback" asked Salem.

"Mm" Ozma shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Sweetie pie!"

"I'm mad that they got rich!" beard-bottom roared, bringing the camera back to him. "those elves knew the cookie business was a trillion dollar growth industry!"

"No we didn't" smugly said daddy elf

"Yes you did!" beard-bottom roared

"No we didn't" smugly said daddy elf

"Yes you did!" beard-bottom roared

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Gahh! Enough, this flash back is over" he roared. "Nora the human, will you not aid us in our great upcoming battle?"

"Wait? What battle, when did that happen?" she asked.

"Did I mention the battle earlier?" he wondered.

"No"

"The big finial assault on the elves cookie factory we've been planing?"

Nora shook her head.

"Oh well yeah, there going to be a big battle ... so, you want to help us?"

"Ok, sure" Nora agreed.

xxx _Dwarf Battle center_ xxx

"This is a hologram of the elves factory" said beard-bottom as he showed Nora as massive pink-ish hologram of the elves cookie factory, which resembled a massive trees with a few industrial towers on the top.

"Cool"

"As you can see surrounded by-" beard-bottom began, well until Nora decided to wave her hand across the hologram.

"Knock it off!"

"Sorry King"

"It is surrounded by a dwarf repelling force field" the king said as smaller holo dwarf ran up to the force field, only to be knocked back on his butt.

"That is where you come in" he said

"Oh boy"

"We need you to infiltrate, disguised as an elf, and then disabled the shields"

"That sounds dangerous" worried Nora, the last thing she needed was her mother being upset with her.

"If we win you get all the cookies you can eat" the king offered.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nora asked aloud, already in her elf disguise.

xxx _Battlefield_ xxx

Dozens of dwarfs were lined up across the battlefield, not too far was a massive trebuchet.

With Nora inside it

"May the winds of Mugrut fly you safely Nora" blessed beard-bottom "Levens to Mushono"

"Levens to Mushono" the rest of the dwarfs cried back

"Lavos blbaba-" repeated Nora before she launched through the air, sailing across the sky until her eyes began to make out of elves cookie factory. Clenching her teeth she prepared herself as she got nearer.

And right through one of windows

xxx _Elf Cookie Factory_ xxx

Opening the door Nora's nose was assaulted by the smell of cookies, both raw and cooked. Not only that but the sheer heat from the massive ovens started to make her sweat.

"Caramel Pecan crunch? Double chocolate macadamia!? Oatmeal cranberry raisin? NO!" Daddy elf cried out, throwing the try of experimental new flavors of the other elves hand.

"What if we drizzled white chocolate?" offered another elf.

"Excuse me, where's the force field generator?" Nora interrupted.

"~sigh~ Next to the cappuccino machine where it's always been" exasperated daddy elf, point to the room's direction.

"Thanks"

"And Stevie Jim, don't even think of bringing up toffee bits. You know how I feel about- what?" said Daddy elf.

Walking to where daddy elf pointed Nora entered into a massive sophisticated room and in the center of it was the main generator for the factories force field. Walking up she quickly found the lever that controlled the fields strength, grabbing it she pulled the lever down, it red light next to it going down until they all went away.

"Stop! Don't you realize what you've just done!" daddy elf cried out in fear.

...

"Not really" she answered

Seconds later the factory began to rumble.

"The dwarfs are trying to break in!" cried an elf close to one of the windows.

On the outside beard-bottom was ordering his men to tear down the front door, his men repeatedly slamming the door with massive mushrooms brought from their fungi forest.

The door lasted for a few second until exploding into dozens of smaller bits, the elves inside could only look in fear as few grabbed what nearby utensils they could grab. On the other side the dwarfs held their mushroom based weapons, ready to beat the elves into oblivion.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE ROWDIES WATCHERS, THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BECOME WAY TOO EXCITING TO SHOW OUR YOUNGER VIEWERS" roared General Ironwood, appearing right in front of the screen, wearing his instructor uniform.

"SO INSTEAD I WILL SHOW YOU THIS soothing IMAGE UNTIL THE FIGHT IS OVER" Ironwood explained as it showed a pink panda licking a bamboo leaf.

"SWEET MOTHER OF FIVE YOU SHOULD SEE THIS, COOKIES AND MUSHROOMS FLYING THROUGH THE AIR LIKE JUNE BUGS IN A SWAMP. WHOO, IT APPEARS TO BE OVER, LETS GO BACK TO THE-"

Until it showed daddy elf shoving cookies into beard-bottoms eyes while said dwarf was crushing the elf's leg

"WHOOA, THAT WAS ENTIRELY MY BAD, I MISREAD THE SIGNAL. I KNEW A GUY NAMED JOE, HE MISREAD THE SIGNALS IN A COMBAT SITUATION, NOW EATS _EVERYTHING_ THROUGH A MECHANICAL STRAW.

Wait, battles over, carry on"

The scene returned back to Nora walking across the battlefield, littered with elves, dwarfs, cookie dough, and mushrooms. All of them groaning in sheer pain and agony.

For Nora, the youngest Magier could only look with disrepair and horror

"Cookie dough ... to sweet" whispered one dwarf.

Looking around Nora could see and elf sucking on a large mushroom like a baby would.

And in the middle of the ruined factory was daddy elf and beard-bottom, at this point both of them were now just slapping each other with no end at sight.

"Dirty dwarf!" daddy yelled

"Spineless elf!" beard-bottom yelled back

"STOP IT" Nora cried "STOP THE FIGHTING! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HATE EACH OTHER? Can't you see you're like peas mashed potatoes. Some people don't like them to touch each other if they're on the same plate, but it's okay, it's okay if we touch.

Because they both get chewed up by the mouth and then sent down to the esophagus and dissolved into the stomach and absorbed in the intestine where they won't go further than that.

BUT, the point is we're all just nutrients in the great big digestive system called life!"

...

...

...

"Here's an idea" daddy offered "what if we put _your_ mushrooms in _our_ cookies?"

"Split the profit 50/50?"

"60/40" daddy countered

"deal"

"Hooray! This calls for a karaoke!" Nora yelled out, happy to see dwarfs and elves working together

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOME, FEW HOURS LATER**

* * *

"I'm back mom" Nora called out.

"Hello sweetie, how was your picnic?" Salem greeted her daughter.

"Oh nothing much mom, just help stop a millennium long war between the elves and dwarfs over the food industry of mid-western remnant. Then we went for karaoke" Nora explained.

"That's nice dear" Salem replied.

...

...

...

"Wait you went to karaoke!?"


	22. Chapter 22 Jaune has a date!

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Girlfriend. How. Why. NOW" demanded Ruby.

"R-Ruby! Did you just broke down my doo-" said Jaune.

"Sussh!" she hissed back, shutting Jaune's lips with her index finger.

"Answers ... now"

"Yeah come on Jaune" Yang agreed as she placed her elbow on Ruby's head "Not everyday you get to hear one your friends gets girlfriend of all things. Especially Weiss, oum knows she needs more friends."

"Hey! I do not need more friends Yang, I have already have satisfactory around as it is" Weiss argued.

"Suuurrreee Weiss, whatever helps you sleep at night with lightly" the blonde replied.

"Tell it the women who needs a bedtime story to sleep!" she accused.

"Hey, I have you know that I do not ne-" began Yang.

"Guys! I think we are forgetting why we're here to begin with" Blake reminded the two of them before either could go further.

"Oh yeah, So yeah Jaune, details Jaune details" Yang demanded "Is she hot? Smart? Good Looks, a good future ahead of her? Did she have a killer bod?"

"Ugh, isn't this a little sudden of something?" Jaune asked through Ruby's finger.

"Nonsense Jaune, now ... tell us" Yang pushed.

Seeing that neither of his siblings would be raising a hand in his aid (he will remember this dammit) and that none of team RWBY looked like they would be calming down anytime, he relented.

And began reciting the same tale as he told his own siblings a few seconds ago.

xxx _One Story later_ xxx

"Well I wasn't expecting that happened" Blake said aloud "but, what are you going to do now Jaune? I mean you only have today to plan out your date and I'm not sure that is really enough time."

"Yeah well ... I kinda have an idea Blake, it's isn't much truthfully but it is something to work on off" Jaune said.

"And what would that be?" the cat faunus asked.

"Well I was thinking of taking her out to some place to eat first, talk about stuff together, and after that I was thinking about a movie to end it" he explained.

"That's it?'

"Hey, well I said it was just an outline still" he defended.

"I understand that ... but that still is _very_ bare bones Jaune. Do you even have a place to eat? A place to watch the movie? _What_ movie you two will be watching even?"

"Ughh ... is it wrong to say that I was still thinking on those parts" Jaune said.

...

...

...

"This is ... this is so going to go-" Blake sighed.

"-Well" Ruby finished

...

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me Blake, this little meeting of their's is going to be great. Because team RWBY will be helping in this endeavor" she declared.

...

"Excuse me for a sec" said Yang as she pulled her sister from the room, both Blake and Weiss followed after her.

xxx

"What were you thinking there Ruby" whispered Weiss, the four of them all huddled together into one circle.

"What you mean Weiss, I just trying to help Jaune with his meeting issue" Ruby whispered back.

"Meaning she wants to get brownie points for helping Jaune, that and spend more time with her boyfriend before he gets gobbled up" Yang explained.

"Hey!"

"Ignoring Yang, Ruby, you do remember we other things to deal with? Like school work, the upcoming festival, and horror we still need to research on? We can't just go say we're going to help Jaune's social status as single too, we already have too much on our plate as it is and putting more things is the last thing we need Ruby" Blake argued.

"Come on guys aren't you all just over exaggerating this a little bit? Blake, we're all doing really well with school work with everything else on our plate. The festival is not going to be an issue for a while, not like we even know if we're going to be allowed to fight anyway. As the horror, well we are at a dead end as it is now. So I don't see what is the big issue is, not like we have anything to do anyway" Ruby countered.

Blake had immediately opened her mouth, only to close it after thinking a bit on what Ruby said. The young reaper was not _wrong_ to say, the whole horror business was at a dead end as it was and other two were no immediate problems for the team.

Damn, her leader had her with that reasoning.

"So come you guys, we got nothing to do and this is a perfect time to help Jaune out with his meeting. After one day with team RWBY there's no way he could mess up at his little meeting!" she proclaimed.

"Technically the work is date little sis"

"Shut up" Ruby said "Anyway, well? Come on girls, this is a one in a lifetime opportunity!"

...

...

...

"We don't have option do we?" Weiss exasperated

"You never did Weiss, you never did" Ruby said, nodding her head.

xxx _A few minutes later_ xxx

"Ruby ... I feel this is not really needed" Jaune voiced.

"Hush you, now let me think ... maybe we should go with a suit ... maybe a rose too ... a red one definitely" said Ruby, writing it down onto a piece of paper.

"I don't know about a suit sis, maybe something causal for this date" Yang offered "Oh! What about going to a bar, I know one that has a great dance area and the strawberry sunrises there are pretty good too. Maybe I can get uncle Qrow to give Jaune some tips for his date."

"Yang, we're trying to make this _meeting_ good, not set it on fire with a can of gasoline" exasperated Ruby, ignoring the scoff Yang gave to her. "Though not to say that would be a _bad_ thing."

"Maybe something subtle, like causal, but with hints that he is taking it seriously, like something fancy but also looks like it could be worn at anytime of the day. Also, maybe it would be better that they just have a meal together instead of anything else, you know start out small and build their relationship little by little" Blake offered.

"Mm, maybe Ruby had the right idea, you'd want to give a good first image for any meeting, dates included. I think a nice suit would give such a message, and for a date I would say dinner with a play to end it off. None of that movie stuff, you want to give a message to this cinder that if she wants to enter a romantic relationship with you then she better put in the effort" Weiss argued.

"Um girls, aren't you all taking this a bit over the top? I mean thanks for the help but you guys really don't need to this" said Jaune.

"Of course we need too Jaune, what friends would we be if we left you to deal with this by yourself" said Ruby "Besides, it's not like we're doing anything at the moment anyway."

"Still, this feels ... excessive to say the least" he said.

"Oh come on Jaune, what would be your plan then? You did say you only had an outline" Ruby added.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean it won't work ... I mean I've used this same way for my other dates too" he said.

...

...

...

"You had other dates!"

"Yeah, so what? Didn't I tell you all about that already?" Jaune said, around him the other girls had surprised looks on their faces.

"Seriously Jaune, you need to tell us this stuff man ... so how many dates" Yang pressed.

"Not that many ... like I dunno ... a dozen or so times I guess" he answered.

"Jeez, how many girls did you go through" she exclaimed.

"Hey, it's not my fault each of those relationships ended up failing. How was I suppose to know that those girls wouldn't work out" he grumbled.

"No need to get fluster lady killer, last thing we need is too be swooped up by you" she teased "What's next, your going to tell me you had sex already?"

...

...

...

xxx _In the Grimmlands_ xxx

"~shudder~" Salem's body sudden shock as if a shock went down her spine, before being replaced by a sudden burst of raw anger.

"My goddess, are you alright?" Tyrian asked, as the assassin watched his goddess face contort to shock and then anger for no apparent reason.

"I ... I suddenly have some urge to some people, specifically humans ... female ... around Cinder's minion's ages" Salem explained.

"I see ... do wish me to see it out?"

"No, No I personally want to feel their blood ... and yet I don't know if it is enough to ease my despair."

"Despair?"

"As if something horrible has just happened and there is nothing I can now do" she added.

"Ahhh" Tyrian understood.

...

...

...

"Do wish me to find you some bodies?"

"Quite"

xxx _Magier Household_ xxx

"Wow ... did not expect that" Yang whistled out.

"Jaune, sex ... already" Ruby muttered to herself. Her face going pale as her mind had wonder off to more ... _mature_ pastures.

"I can see that" Blake accepted, it would be more odd the faunus to not see any sex between any of those relationships.

"Hmph, well I hope you at least had the decency wear the condom" said Weiss a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I did Weiss, why would I- Look, aren't you taking this a little over the top? I mean it's just sex, it's not an end of the world scenario" Jaune exasperated. "Look, as much as I'm sure that you'll all love to discuss my sex life I think we have other issues to deal with. Like working on my date that you guys really want to help out with."

"~sigh~ Look you guys, I understand that you want to help and I really do appreciate all that your doing ... but don't you think your taking it a little too far. I mean yeah you all are offering great ideas, but you still forgetting that this a first date, you don't need to go to all these fancy places. The most important part of the date is that you enjoy spending time with the other person" Jaune explained.

"Besides, this isn't my first time with a date, I have plenty of experience dealing with this stuff" he assured.

"So, does that mean your not going to take our advice" Ruby asked.

"... Mm, I mean there still good advice" Jaune admitted.

"Well then good, now let's get onto what you're going to be wearing" said Yang.

xxx

"No, No, No!" Yang exclaimed "The shirts too dark, it's ruining the rest of the colors"

"What! You're being dumb Yang, the shirt is good as how it is" Ruby retorted.

"Your both dunces, clearly Jaune should be going to something more sharp, a simple T-shirt is not going to make it. What he needs is a jacket ... and new clothes altogether" said Weiss.

"I don't know about that Weiss, I think some autumn colors would do better. While a coat would do some justice, Jaune is going to need some more heavier clothing overall. It's starting to get cold and the last I want is my little brother be frozen waiting for this _Cinder_ " Pyrrha interrupted.

"Oh, maybe Jaune-Jaune could add some pink too! Or maybe a sloth logo too, I think that could work" Nora said "Jaune-Jaune should stick out a bit, he needs to show this lady we Magier's are not run of the mill people."

...

"You ok Jaune?" asked Ren, occasionally glancing at the group of arguing ladies before turning back to his older brother, who's face was cupped in his hands.

"I really don't what's worst at this point, them still taking this date like my life is on the line ... or that Nora is using my old nickname in front of all of them. The last I need is Yang using that old nickname, or worst, _Jauney"_ said Jaune as he growled at the last bit.

Jaune _really_ hated that last nickname.

"You know there just doing this because they care"

"That and have the chance to rummage across my closet too" Jaune added "~sigh~ Not like I had to already endure it with Pyrrha and Nora too"

...

Seeing the tired look on Jaune Ren turned back the bickering girls. Taking a deep breath Ren walked towards the girls, walking past them he looked through the pile of clothes they had made on Jaune's bed. Sorting through them the black haired Magier's eyes went to a few that felt like they would work for his date.

Grabbing them, he brought the pile of clothes to Jaune. "Here, I think these will work out for your date. Go and try them on."

Taking the clothes from Ren the blonde got off his chair and made way to his bathroom.

Leaving Ren alone with the girls.

"Pyrrha, Nora, ... I need to have words with RWBY. Can you please leave" Ren requested.

Both the sisters immediately leaved.

...

...

...

"We're not in trouble ... right?"

"No, your not Ruby, and neither of any of you too" said Ren "It's just that I wish to speak about your behavior with this whole date business. To be fully blunt with you four ... what in the name of the brothers and beyond is wrong with you?"

"Ever since you all heard about Jaune's date you've acting crazy. Ruby, I understand you have crush with my brother" said Ren, ignoring her indigent cries, "but the rest of you? I'm surprised you've all acted like this."

...

"Well, what's your answers?" Ren demanded. Let it be known that even Ren for all his patience had a fine line limit when it involved his family.

...

...

...

"I think ... well, I guess we really didn't expect Jaune to get a date" spoke up Ruby for her team.

"Oh? And how is that so shocking?" Ren wondered out, looking at the nervous group of girls.

...

"Let me guess, none of you ever had dates before, right?"

...

"Shut up" spoke Yang."

"~sigh~ Well that would somewhat explained it" Ren said under his breath "still, you girls should know that this isn't Jaune's first time on a date both me and him had been on plenty of them. I know that you girls want to help him, and I respect that, but please try to reign in your actions, alright?"

"I guess we never really expected Jaune to get one so, quick, I guess" said Ruby.

It was true, none of the girls had really expected to see Jaune or any of the siblings go out on date so unexpectedly. Then again, none of them knew they had all already been through some dates now.

Huh, in truth none of the girls really knew much about the Ozpin's siblings at all besides what they told them ... which was rather bare when they started to think about it.

Before Ren could add anymore the door to the bathroom opened as Jaune stepped forward.

"So ... how does it look?" Jaune asked.

A dark blue light sweater covered the blonde's chest as he wore a darker grey coat over the sweater. Dark blue denim jeans covered his legs as his hands where stuffed in he front pockets.

"Well?"

...

...

"Still think a scarf would be a nice addition" Blake commented "But still good"

"Looking nice there lady killer" Yang agreed, giving a thumbs up

"Acceptable" said Weiss

"You look very nice Jaune" Ruby approved.

"Thanks, girls ... and thanks too Ren for the clothing" the blonde answered back.

"No problem Jaune, why don't you go set up the rest of the date. You want to help too girls?" Ren asked.

"Mm ... I think we'll pass for now, I think we done enough how it is" Ruby surprisingly answered, "Well, let out ourselves out."

"Oh, well ok then, take care girls" Jaune waved as the four of them walked out of the his room.

xxx

"So what was that about Ruby? I thought you said you wanted to help Jaune with his date" Blake asked as the four of them walked back the bullhead station.

"I think we did enough as how it is" Ruby replied.

"Meaning that she's embarrassed from what Ren told her" Yang explained. Ignoring the kicking at the shin, courtesy of now said embarrassed sister.

"Well it's not like we made it any better for Jaune, I believe Ren was in his rights to do what he did" Weiss said.

"Yeah but what now? I mean all that's left is our search for the horror and that's at a dead end now" Yang said "I mean where else are we going to find more stuff about these horrors?"

"Hm, maybe we can go back to professor Oobleck" Blake offered "I mean yes, we already did ask for all he knew on the horror, but we never did asked _where_ he got the info. If we can find his source ..."

"... Then maybe we can find more about this horror" Weiss finished. "Blake's plan certainly has merit you two."

"Well, I guess we found out our next plan then" Yang declared cheerfully.

"And Ruby, please stop kicking me"

"Never!"

xxx _The next Day_ xxx

"Okay, Jaune you got this. Your clothes are neat and clean, your breath is minty fresh, and you have all the places you want to go, you can do this Jaune" the blonde repeated.

"Don't fret Jaune-Jaune, Cinder we be blown by the effort you put in this date" Nora readily assured her older brother "And if she has a problem, well, she'll have one way trip with Mr. Crunch."

"Nora, no leg breaking"

"Boo!"

"Like Nora said Jaune, I'm positive everything will go well" Pyrrha agreed with her younger sister. "You look very stunning."

"Thanks Pyrrha, I really hope this works out you guys. The last thing I want to deal is me and Cinder-"

The doorbell rang

...

"Guess it's showtime" Jaune said as he walked to the front door.

* * *

 **And that's where we're going to stop for this chapter, next chapter will be instead focusing on some characters which I believe have been ignored for quite a bit, with one them being a _very_ unlucky person that we all know and love.**

 **So besides that there really is nothing else to add so I guess we can go to the omakes now.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1: Sea bears are real**

* * *

"Ahh, and with that my five page essay is finally finished, and it only took two hours and forty minutes this time. Very impressive me" Weiss said aloud. It was Sunday evening as the sun was already in the midst of turning over to night. Both Yang and Blake have long since left the dorms, both of them on personal family business.

Leaving the dorms to all to herself

... and Ruby

Then again, the heiress hadn't seen the red haired girl for some time already. The last time she saw her was just mere hours ago carrying a rather large bag of camping supplies.

"Heh, well not my problem" she said "Now I can finally relax, a soft bed, warm tea, a good book! And best of all, a whole night without Ruby's shenanigans."

Cue Ruby giggling

"What the?"

xxx

Inside a tent Nora and Ruby could be seen laughing as they both were reading some sort of comic books.

"Ruby, aren't you suppose to be doing something far away. And why is Nora with you?" Weiss demanded to know, her head sticking into the tent.

"Why we're camping Weiss" Ruby cheerfully explained.

"~sigh~ Ruby, it's not camping if your **in beacon courtyard** " Weiss explained. While at the same time it showed said tent inside of beacon courtyard.

"Oh it doesn't matter where you are as long as your outdoors" Ruby countered "while all those slough city folk are sleeping in their beds reading books (cue Weiss surprised face) we're out here, flinging ourselves at the formidable forces of nature."

"That and dad said this is as far as we can go for camping. Can't leave the house without a full battalion of veteran hunters loyal to old dad" Nora added.

"Huh?" looking out the Schnee's eyes widen in shock as indeed a full battalion of hunters were scattered across the courtyard.

Her own sister included!

"So, want to join?" Ruby asked

"No"

"Ok, have fun inside"

As Weiss's head left the tent both of the girls went back to their comics, giggling all about.

"What do you mean have _fun_ inside?" Weiss questioned

"Just, have fun inside see you tomorrow" Ruby explained.

"Oh, bye" Weiss bid

Well until she came less then a second later. "~gasp~ You little sneak! I see what your doing!"

"What?"

"Don't think I can't see what you're doing"

"What?" Ruby complained

"Your saying that I can't take it!" Weiss accused Ruby

"But all I said-"

"Ah Ah Ah, Your saying that I'm _soft,_ you think your 'have fun inside' challenge is going to make me come camping with you! But it is **never** going to happen, there's no way I'm going to sit all night outside with you two losers, so get used to it" Weiss declared.

"Ok ... have fun inside"

"THAT'S IT, I'M IN"

"I'll show you _camping_ " Weiss declared, running back to her dorm and getting her camping gear (courtesy of Winter).

"Wow, Weiss is going to go camping with us!" Ruby cheered in both joy and a little confusion from Weiss's weird accusation.

Both girls could help to but cheer to themselves as they got out of their tent, their campfire a little away from them. Moments later Weiss again came back, this time panting from the massive backpack she brought.

"Now you'll see how a real-" Weiss began before the massive backpack made her fall face forward "-Outdoors woman does it!"

Pulling herself out under the backpack she rummaged across the top part of the pack before finding what she need. A large cream colored cylinder with a zipper in the front.

"Here it is, my remote self assembling tent" she said "Watch, and learn."

Nora took out her glasses and a note book

Ruby brought out her binoculars

Throwing the tent upward Weiss pulled out a the remote and pressed the power button

The tent exploded

Leaving a pile of tent parts on the ground

"That was great Weiss, but how do you get inside?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah it's all crushy looking" agreed Nora

"It isn't put up yet you idiots" Weiss said. Taking the pieces the heiress attempted to make the tent herself. Unfortunately however, said heiress forgot that besides Winter none of her family had ever went out camping, much less learn how to make a tent.

"~Grrrr~, Come on you- huh?" Weiss growled out as the fabric ripped in two

"Customization!" said Ruby as she peered through her binoculars

"Genius" said Nora

Cue to Weiss now just hitting the tent with a stick

"She's tenderizing the the ground!"

"Of course!"

Now cue to Weiss becoming trapped by the tent and now struggling to escape

"Write that down, Write that down!"

Nora gave a panic noises as she desperately tried to write down everything that was happening.

With equaled to a rather intense game tic-tac-toe between herself and ... herself

Going back to Weiss the huntress in training was, at this point, at her wits end and decided to kick the entire thing.

The tent turned into a normal tent

"Huh?"

...

...

...

"Volla!" Weiss said as she presented the tent.

The tent decided being pile was better

...

...

...

Letting out a embarrassed laugh the Schnee rolled up the tent pieces before coming back with a simple blue bedroll.

"What could compare to being under the stars" she said as she turned to see both Nora/Ruby clapping in joy from the spectacle.

"Well, I worked up an appetite as big as all of outdoor. Time for a little grub" Weiss declared. "I suppose you two are going to stew up some twigs and rocks right?"

"Haha, nope, we got something even better" said Ruby as pulled something out under her cloak "Marshmallows".

Ruby took one out of the bag and proceed to eat it "Mmm, just like how the astronauts ate it" she said through all the marshmallow in her mouth.

Nora, now having a round fishbowl over her head like the helmet of an astronaut suit, proceed to imitate static noise with her hand "Nora to Ruby. Nora to Ruby. Do you read me? Over."

Ruby, now also having a fishbowl over her head replied "Ruby to Nora, I read you"

"~static~ Nora to Ruby. I like going ~static~. Over" said Nora.

"~static~ Ruby to Nora. ~static~ Me too" Ruby answered back

"~static~"

"~static~"

"~static~"

"~static~"

In the middle of this pusdo static Weiss could help but twitch a bit from all the excessive stupidly these two girls were giving off, her left brow was especially twitchy.

"Ruby to Nora. Help yourself. Over" said Ruby as she offered the bag to her.

"Yummy!" she said taking a big help in putting it into her mouth. Breaking the fishbowl in the process. "Nora to Ruby. The deliciousness has landed!"

"Well, you two astronauts can eat marshmallows, but I'm gonna have a can of Swedish Barnacle Balls" Weiss said as she pulled out said can "just as soon as I can get my can opener."

"But Weiss, didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I bother? We're ten feet from our dorm?" Weiss retorted.

"But this is the wilderness! It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit" Ruby explained

"Pretty weenie!" Nora jeered

"All right, all right, gimme a marshmallow" she conceded.

Putting the marshmallow onto a stick she lowered it close to fire, watching it as it cooked. On the other side of the fire Nora's marshmallow immediately caught on fire, panicking Nora attempted to blow it out and decided to add a touch of magic.

Sadly magic control was not her strong suit.

The marshmallow flew from the stick and onto the heiress's face.

Nora picked another one and placed it near the fire.

The marshmallow immediately caught on fire, panicking Nora attempted to blow it out and decided to add a touch of magic again.

The marshmallow flew onto Weiss's face once more

Nora picked another one and placed it near the fire.

The marshmallow immediately caught on fire, panicking Nora attempted to blow it out and decided to add a touch of magic again.

This time Weiss ducked underneath the molten marshmallow, snicker at the act a bit.

Sadly for her, she forgot one important thing.

Nora was bad a magic control

The marshmallow stopped midway and did a complete U-turn, hitting the back of Weiss's face this time.

"~sigh~ Okay. Besides spitting molten food stuffs at me, what else do you do for fun?" she asked. Wiping the stuff off her hair.

"Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song. I call this one "The Campfire Song Song". Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along" Ruby sang.

" Bum! Bum! Bum! " Nora added

" C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! " Both girls sang together with Nora pacing a bit behind.

" And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along... "

" Sing another song... " Nora sung

" C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Nora!"

" SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E... "

"Weiss! (Weiss remained silent) Good! It'll help... it'll help... if you just sing along! " said Ruby as she smashed her ukulele like a guitar at the end of a rock show. Nora also doing the same with her own drum set.

" Oh yeah! Ahh, now, wasn't that relaxing?" the reaper asked aloud.

"No! This is relaxing" Weiss argued, pulling out a clarinet, something she had been practicing for a while now, and preceded to play the song "Kumbaya".

Nora and Ruby looked alarmed

"Oh no! I'll save you, Weiss!" Ruby cried. Grabbing a marshmallow she threw it straight into the the clarinet as Nora added a bit of her magic to help.

Which again, magic control /= Nora

The marshmallow went through the interments and right into the back of Weiss's throat.

"Weiss, are you all right? That's it, chew, chew, and swallow. There, better?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"Better?! I was just fine until you lodged that ballistic junk food into my windpipe!" Weiss yelled back.

"But I had to! It's too dangerous to play the clarinet badly out here in the wilderness! It might attract... a sea bear" explained Ruby. Ignoring the indigent cries from her partner.

"A sea bear?" Weiss whispered in a low, cautious tone "You mean like the ones that..." her tone turning into anger "... don't exist?!"

"What are you saying?" the reaper questioned, confused by Weiss's questions.

"There's no such thing! They're just a myth" She declared.

"Oh no, Weiss, sea bears are all too real. It says so in the Beacon Bottom Inquirer" Ruby argued, holding the tabloid newspaper up to Weiss's face.

"I Married a Sea Bear?" Weiss read aloud

"Yeah! And Fake Science Monthly!" Nora added as she showed up her newspaper

"Sea Bears and Fairy Tales Are Real?" Weiss read "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb!" Nora countered.

"Nora's right, Weiss. Sea bears are no laughing matter. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin" Ruby said.

"You're right! I should be more careful. In fact, why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the sea bears away?" the heiress interrupted with faux fear.

"Okay, that's easy. First off, don't play the clarinet" Ruby began

"Okay. Then what?" Weiss pressed.

"Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast" said Ruby

"Flashlights are their natural prey" Nora added

"You're kidding" Weiss gasped

"Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge" said Ruby

"Yeah" Nora agreed

"Go on" Weiss waved as she wrote this all done on her notebook.

"Don't ever eat cheese"

"Sliced or cubed?" Weiss asked

Looking to each other Nora and Ruby both whispered to each other before answering the question "Cubed. Sliced is fine."

"Yeah, yeah, and?"

"Never wear a sombrero ..." began Ruby

"... in a goofy fashion!" completed Nora

"Or clown shoes"

"Or a hoop skirt"

"And never..."

"Ever..."

"Ever..."

"Duh!"

"..screech like a chimpanzee!" both the girls yelled out

"Wow! That's amazing how many things can set a sea bear off!" Weiss said in amazement

"They're horrible!" the two cried, hugging each other in fear

...

"And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger" Weiss said aloud

"Why?" They both asked

" I don't know..." she said, before running off and returning with a flashlight, clown shoes, hoop skirt, sombrero, and tray full of cubed cheese; a diabolical look is on his face "... Just a feeling!"

"No" Ruby whispered in horror

"Yes" Weiss replied

"No" she begged

Weiss merely began making chimp noises, ignoring all of Nora's and Ruby's pleas.

And ignoring the terrified looks on the hunters all around

"Weiss, please don't!" they begged

Weiss continued hooting, stomping, and waving flashlight around.

"Ruby, what are we gonna do? A sea bear's sure to come and eat us!" Nora cried out.

"Don't worry, Nora. I'll draw us an anti-sea-bear circle in the dirt" she assured the Magier as she took a nearby stick and drew the circle.

"Good thinking! Mom and Dad always said it's the only defense against a sea bear attack" the Magier approved.

"You guys are so gullible. See? I did everything that attracts a sea bear, and nothing happened. If sea bears really exist, why didn't one show up?" Weiss laughed.

"Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion" Ruby offered.

" Oh, pfft. Sorry, how silly of me! You mean like this?" asked Weiss. Tilting her sombrero to the right, laughing, but something off-screen takes the hat and turns it upside-down instead.

"No. Like that" Ruby corrected herself

The camera zooms out to show the sea bear that inverted Weiss's sombrero; it looked like a giant fish with the head of a bear and claws on its fins; it begins to maul, off-camera, the screaming Weiss while Ruby, Nora and the rest of the hunters still huddled inside their anti-sea-bear circles in fear at the sight.

xxx

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby yelled out.

"No" Weiss whimpered, looking bruised and battered

"Quick! Jump inside our anti-sea-bear circle before he comes back!" she yelled

"Yeah. Sea bears often attack more than once" Nora informed the Schnee.

"Are you crazy? A dirt circle won't stop that monster. I'm running for my life!" the heiress exclaimed.

"No!" The yelled

The sea bear came back and resumed mauling Weiss

"Don't run! Sea bears hate that!" said Ruby.

"Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll just limp home, then" Weiss replied.

"No!"

The sea bear came back and resumed mauling Weiss

"They hate limping more than running!" Ruby explained

"Well, I guess I'll just have..." Weiss began

Until the sea bear came back and resumed mauling Weiss

"I should have warned you about crawling" Ruby apologized.

The sea bear came back and resumed mauling Weiss

"What'd I do that time?" Weiss whined

"I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you" Ruby theorized

"Pretend to be somebody else!" Nora advised

"Here, draw a circle" said Ruby as she threw the stick at the white haired huntress

"Okay"

The sea bear came back and resumed mauling Weiss

"That was an oval. It has to be a circle!"

"Move over!" Weiss yelled as she ran into the circle.

The sea bear comes up to the circle, sees it, snarls as it points a threatening claw at Weiss, and leaves

"Hey, it worked! You guys saved my life!" Weiss cheered as the rest followed.

"Yeah, I'm glad it was just a sea bear. This circle would never hold back a sea rhinoceros!" said Ruby.

"What attracts them?" Weiss worryingly asked

"The sound of a sea bear attack" Nora answered

Not too far a modified rhinoceros with fins appeared, snorting

"Heh. Good thing we're all wearing our anti-sea-rhinoceros undergarments, heh heh. Right, Weiss?"

...

"Huh?"


	23. Chapter 23 A Crow's Return

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Xealchim: Yeah sorry about that, don't worry this isn't going to be a thing or anything**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, LOWER MERCHANT WARD, THE DRUNKEN BEOWOLF**

* * *

"Is this place really ... necessary young man?" asked an old lady as she sat across a shadowed figure, her eyes darting to the various types of people in the bar. The figures upper body was cloaked in shadows as the lighting in the bar was less then adequate.

For her this was first being in place of drinking, she herself never drank a single pint in her entire life and she wasn't about to start now. Only her now deceased husband would ever go to such a place and even then it was just to chat with old friends. Still, there was an important reason for being here, even if she had her reservations about it.

"Well where else am I going to find drinks this cheap, and trust me ma'am I ain't hiking all the way to vacuo" replied a grizzled male voice. From the shadows the figure began moving his body before moving into the light.

As it was none other then Qrow Branwen.

"Well maybe you should pursue a better hobby, drinking is a sin you know ... though not like something would care about, judging by the shirt" the old lady dryly responded.

"Hey ... I only spilled three times lady, that's just bad luck" Qrow retorted.

"Hmph, if that is what you want to believe then fine ... but please, let's just get onto the main point. I don't not to be here any longer then needed" she replied in a softer yet pleading tone.

Qrow's expression shifted from that of a drunken look to something more professional

"Fair enough" he understood. Reaching behind the man procured a large bag as he placed it onto the table with light thump.

...

"~sigh~ I ... I know we had already agreed to everything but ... is this _truly_ necessary?" she asked. Her eyes looked upon the bag as the guilt inside wriggled once more, her ever so treacherous mind wondering the merit of this deal.

Qrow simple pushed the bag as a few stacks of hundred dollar Lien came out "The rest has already been added to your account."

The lady gently took the stack, looking at all the money her family now had, before putting it back into the bag. It was good thinking that their table was far from preying eyes. Hiding the bag underneath her clothing she gave the hunter one more look.

"It should be crime you know, to force a person to choose between her families financial situation and one the few memories she has left of her home. But congratulations Mr. Branwen, whoever your master is you can tell him nobody will ever hear about the Arcs, Nikos, Valkyries, and the Lie's again" she said. Leaving before Qrow could respond.

...

...

...

"If only you knew lady, if only you knew" Qrow sighed, shaking his head. Taking the bottle of wine on the side of table the man helped himself to another round. "Well, with that the last person who knew about Oz's descendants is now silenced."

"Hopefully this will keep Salem from ever finding the truth ... or at least long enough for us to prepare. Please let it be the later god brothers because I'm drinking this to your names" said Qrow, gulping the glass in one go.

"Still, if Salem ever finds out ..." Qrow trailed. His mind wandering across the idea of magic wielding warriors, leading hordes of grimm against the kingdoms. Humanity and Faunus would be destroyed in weeks if that happened! And something that Qrow prayed will never happen.

Of course his mind did not forget how something like that could effect Ozpin himself.

Qrow may not be the smartest person to ever exist, but then again, intelligence wasn't his thing to begin with; He was, however, rather good at observing which was something rather important as Ozpin's official spy master. So it wasn't hard to see how his children had really affected the immortal.

Qrow could remember the day he was inducted into Ozpin's order, the many faces that welcomed, many of whom were dead now, and more importantly his first glimpse into the true Ozpin; Not the headmaster facade he wore when dealing with the world but the face of the immortal who had lived for millenniums and was burned because of it.

The true Ozpin was much colder ... no, more apathetic was the better word he would use. More then once Qrow wondered if Ozpin really did care about the people underneath him or did he see them as the chess pieces he loved to spout about. He knew Raven was burned because of it and she never really did recover from the paranoia of working under him.

"Hmm, maybe I should go pay Raven a visit later" Qrow muttered before going back to his thoughts.

It was only after learning about the true heritage of his children did the immortal began to change. It was subtle but the branwen could see that the knowledge really shocked him to the core; And never before had he seen man become so protective, as if a floodgate of suppressed emotions had been open. Emotions he thought were long gone reared there heads back.

For the first time Qrow could proudly say he was the first person, in who knows how long, that saw Ozpin give a real simile. Not the fake similes that he always resorted too, but a real honest joyful simile.

Even in his true job did his co-workers could feel it. The trees felt more brighter, the air was more crisp/clean; Beacon itself hummed with with joy and optimism that was never there before, Hell even he felt more hopeful around Ozpin ever since.

And his children were the source of it all

And the source of his greatest weakness

If Salem were to ever take his children or even turned them against him, it would destroy the man. Brothers know what the aftermath of that could be, and that was something he would do everything in his power to avoid.

...

Bringing the glass to the table the spy master began turning his thoughts to more brighter thing ... like that text Oz gave.

Something about being some Blake Bell- something something, new handler

It was at least a somewhat brighter thought

Taking out his scroll Qrow looked to where Ozpin had explained to him the dock incident. Boy, what in the world was this Blake smoking when she decided to raid a white fang shipment _with_ **Ren** of all people. Sessh, if this kid wanted to kill herself that badly then they were better options to pick from.

But for Qrow to see Ozpin not end Blake's life yet spoke volumes on her luck, the man was extremely overprotective of his children. The man has killed before and he could kill again if needed. He was pretty sure the girl would've been a rotting corpse in a ditch if it wasn't for Ren.

Still, a job is a job and Qrow Branwen was not one to turn down a mission. Getting up from his chair he placed a few random lien onto the table and headed off out.

Well until front door opened

A large group of people entered, the most noticeable feature were the similar purple clothing and more importantly the spider tattoo on each of them. And the center of the group was plump blonde women fanning herself.

Ignoring the gang Qrow walked over to the front door, till his shoulder bumped into one of the gang members. Rough hands grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to see an annoyed face.

"And where do you think your going?" the man asked.

"Back to my run down motel, what's it with you?" Qrow responded.

"Tch, so a wise guy then huh? Do you even know who your messing with buddy, because I can send you into a world of hurt of don't apologize for what you've done" the man growled.

...

"~sigh~ Look, I really don't feel like doing this now. So do me a favor and call of your goon before I get cranky Malachite" Qrow said to the plump lady.

"Who the hell do you think you are ordering our boss like that!" growled another nearby member.

"Well, besides making a very important somebody angry ... you'll be fighting me. The names Qrow Branwen and I think they call me the ... oh yeah, the bandit slayer" Qrow explained.

The older members tensed up as their faces went pale. THE Qrow Branwen they were facing, the infamous bandit slayer who not only held off four bandit tribes alone but destroyed each tribe to the last standing warrior, forever scattering them to the sands of time. Not only that but sister to the leader of the Branwen tribe and one it's most infamous traitors.

"Yeah so what? You killed a few swamp people good for you, want to a cookie too" the goon spat.

"Well if you think said few swamp people to be equal to four bandit tribes then by all means you'll be correct" Malachite said "But, you did forget to add the part where Mr. Branwen didn't just defeat them, no no no, the man _exterminated_ those tribes. Oh, and not only that but the man has the fortune to be the brother of the bandit queen herself, Raven Branwen."

"Thou my sources did tell me you've left the tribe for a while now, and since you're still standing that must mean you've taken care of all those assassins sent to kill your traitorous ass. So then rookie, you've feeling confident on beating up Qrow Branwen? The bandit Slayer and traitor of the Branwen Tribe?"

...

"N-N-No ma'am" the goon meekly replied. Letting go of Qrow and moving as far as Malachite would allow.

"Still Qrow, what brings you to my humbled abode. It's not every day this little old spider get famous visitors like yourself?" she asked.

"What can I say, the booze here is cheap as hey and _questionably_ good quality. Plus the women here are quite the eye catcher" he answered.

"Please Qrow, this is a place of drinking. If you wanted some fun then you should head to my girls down the block, they can give you a _very_ fun time" the mob boss offered.

"As much I would love to take the offer I currently have a reservation with a nice crusty motel bed a few minutes from here. It's a very important date this is."

"Well please do tell your ever so mysterious employer that the offer also goes to him as well" she added.

"Yeah yeah" he waved offed.

"Oh and _do_ tell your boss to stop sniffing around Anima, he's got the major powers all riled up and the smaller fry are starting to bet on a gang war happening which is not making things any easier for the more thoughtful folks around here" she requested seriously.

Qrow Branwen was a _very_ powerful huntsmen and here in Mistral his deeds carried more weight than most people would ever assume. And for anyone to be able to keep such a man's services for so long was one that warranted caution.

There had been attempts to find more about this mysterious benefactor of his, but all have resulted in body bags or a bullet to the head.

Sometimes both

It also didn't help that this employer waved around Qrow like some kind of blunt axe in the last ten years or more. The streets have never been more tensed and were no longer the same like they used to be, and such a shame too; Business was much more easier when a gang war was not about to blow up between the powers inside and outside Mistral.

"..." Qrow refused to answer back, but a gave an understanding nod as he walked out of the front door. The trip back was silent thereafter and would be till he arrived back at Vale.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

"Unfortunately my lady my sources have been unable to find more info about these children. A thousand apologies for the failure" Watts apologized.

"I see, I'm rather disappointed in your recent effort. But since Ozpin has clearly invested a great amount of effort I am willing to let it slide" Salem said. "What about you Hazel? Do you have anything more fruitful to add then Watts?"

The massive giant nodded his head as pushed a manila file into the middle of the table. "It was a stroke of luck, but I've been able to find someone who had some knowledge on these kids."

"And where did you find this info Hazel, you've already proven yourself better then watts there" Cinder purred with satisfaction. Seeing the arrogant man put in his rightful place.

"Says the women who would gladly spread her legs for tiniest _mention_ of info" he spat

"Why you-" Cinder growled, her hands already channeling the power of the maiden.

"Enough" Salem ordered "Watts, stop antagonizing cinder. Cinder, cease channeling the maiden power or I will do it for you. **Understood?** "

"Yes ma'am" the two robotically answered.

"Hazel, continue"

"... As I was saying, the source was rather stubborn and refused the share any info. I admit that I was forced to resort to more brutal methods then I would like; In the end the source revealed what he knew. The kids had belonged to different families but all of them shared the same trait" Hazel explained.

"And what would this trait be Hazel?"

"Weird Abilities" the giant answered.

"Weird abilities, bah, you could put anything under weird abilities. How does that even help us?" Watts scoffed with Cinder herself agreeing with the disgraced doctor.

"Because the source explained to me it wasn't just something limited to one of the families. All of the families shared these abilities from children to children, this power was passed down without fault. Whatever these abilities were the families made sure to take the knowledge to the grave with them" Hazel replied simply.

"Hm, that is rather interesting indeed" said Salem "What do you think doctor?"

"A hereditary semblance perhaps, I know the Schnee's have one ... it's rare but very possible my lady" Watts answered.

"And if the families and Ozpin himself were willing to hide this knowledge then it surely must be a powerful semblance" Cinder added.

"Indeed you are my fallen maiden ... continue with the your missions everyone. I expect reports soon" Salem waved. Three of the four figures faded away as Hazel got up and left the council chamber, leaving Salem to herself.

...

...

...

"Why are you doing this Ozma, this hardly seems like you. To go this far, just what are you hiding?" Salem wondered aloud, channeling some magic she brought the file to her open hand and began reading through the content.

Besides some extra tidbits everything Hazel said summarized everything inside the folder.

"Is their semblance something you would go this far to protect? While I admit it must be powerful one this is hardly normal for even you. Or maybe there is another reason for this ... perhaps a debt? You've always enjoyed your debts you'd like to hold around you, like that would ease your pain and guilt somehow" Salem said.

"Or maybe this is your latest experiment, the so called magic bullet that would end my eternal life. As if you could defeat the will of a god my foolish husband, still, the thought is there at least."

"Or maybe I'm overthinking this. Could this be your plan, to trap me in lie while you plot your next move ..." she trailed.

...

No, she was thinking this too far, it was clear Ozpin had a real and vested interest in keeping these kids a secret.

"Why are these children so important to you Ozpin?" Salem wondered

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, DOCKS**

* * *

"Ahh, nothing like the shitty old smell of the Vale docks to really get the senses working" Qrow sighed, taking in a deep breath of that salty air.

"Good thing my luggage is taken care too, so no need to worry about that either. Now all I need is a nice place from prying eyes, and I think I know just the place" said Qrow, eyeing an abandoned looking alleyway nearby.

With a burst of aura the man became a black and red blur, zooming across the docks and passing through the alleyway. But instead of a speeding huntsmen coming out a lone crow flew out as the bird flew higher and higher till it could safely glide across the air.

"Nothing like some wind threw the feathers" Qrow said aloud.

A small gift from Ozpin, the ability to turn into birds was gifted to not only him but Raven when she was still loyal to the headmaster; It was a rather useful gift as it made spying on others easier and few would ever assume a bird would be one of Ozpin's men.

However, even with all the benefits it gave it was still ... wired, whenever he would transform. There was no feeling of warmth and familiarity that was associated with aura, instead magic was ... well instantaneous. You simply thought of being a bird and then 'poof' your a bird now.

There was no practice or any sort of training when it came to magic, you simple thought and you did. That was it, no strings attached or any real drawbacks to his knowledge. And for the hunter it was, _discerning_ , and even now it still is.

...

"Bah, snap out of it Qrow" he said, shaking his head back in forth "Look, your already close to beacon too."

The clouds parted to reveal beacon academy in all it's glory.

If Qrow could a form simile he would have it has been some time since he last came here thou. Was it four or five years already? Suffice to say it was long time and it was about time this crow came back to the nest.

Getting close the man flew to the dormitory section of the school. Mentally counting the room number by the windows Qrow started to slow down once he reach the 40th room on the top floor.

The same room he and team STRQ used stay too.

His feet latched onto the window ledge as he peered inside, nobody of was inside so classes must be still going now. Turning back into his human form the man got to work on picking the lock, and a few minutes later his feet were plated firmly on the dorm's wooden floor.

"Now, it's just the waiting game" Qrow said, plopping down onto the cleanest looking bed (Weiss's).

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

"So any worries about your boyfriend Ruby? I mean it's been two whole **days** since you last checked. Surely your love for lady-killer isn't gone?" Yang asked in a sing song manner.

"Grrr, Yang I told you a billion times already, he's not my boyfriend!" Ruby growled. "Come on Weiss, Blake, help me out here. Yang bullying me again!"

"I don't know Ruby, I mean your face is pretty red, I heard blushing is sign that you love someone" Blake said.

"Blake!"

"Look you two, as much I would love to continue teasing Ruby, I would rather get a head start on studying for the history exam next week" Weiss interrupted as she turned the door knob as team RWBY entered the door.

Right in time to see Qrow looking over Blake's books while on Weiss's bed.

...

...

...

"W-W-Who in the name of dust are yo-" the heiress exclaimed.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby yelled, zooming past their teammates and into the man.

"Uncle Qrow?" Weiss and Blake asked.

"Ooof ... hey girls" he choked out as both of his nieces slammed into his chest.

"Oh my god uncle Qrow what are you doing here, are you here to visit us?" Ruby asked.

"Or maybe he has presents" Yang added.

"Or maybe he's going to give us more training"

"Or extra money"

"One thing at a time girls" Qrow spoke up before either of the girls could go on "Look there's plenty of me to go around, that's if you two don't squeeze me to death."

"Eheheh, sorry uncle Qrow" Ruby apologized as both she and Yang let go of their uncle.

"Well this all good and handy but that still doesn't explain who this bum is in our room" Weiss butted in.

"Hey, he's no bum, this uncle Qrow. He and Dad used to go to beacon, he's a veteran huntsmen and a member of our dad's old team" Yang explained.

"I see, so this man is your uncle?"

"Well that's what they said snow princess, not my fault if you can't hear" Qrow said "Oh and you might want to fix your window, way to easy for somebody to get in, I think I know a guy who can help."

"Hey- Wait, you broke into our room! What in the name of dust is wrong with you, couldn't you just used the door!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Bah, the day I willingly use a door is the day I die kid" he objected "and ugh, your Winter's kid right? Tall, white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, in Atlas military, uses a saber?"

"Sister, and yes, I'm related to her" she corrected.

"Ah ... your sister is still a bitch"

"Uncle, you can't go saying things like that" Ruby chided, giving the man a light chop to the head. Of course the three of them ignored the surprised/shocked/gaping look from Weiss.

"Yeah like what Ruby said uncle Qrow, besides, Weiss is pretty chill for a rich girl" Yang agreed "But why are you here anyway? I thought you were off doing hunter stuff?"

"Oh I am firecracker, it's just that I've be reassigned by Ozpin" he answered

"Reassigned to what?"

"Her" said Qrow as he pointed to Blake.

...

...

...

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me girls, I'm Blake's new handler" he explained.

"Uncle Qrow, Blake didn-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Ruby, you know the deal Ozpin gave to her, I'm not going to be lenient on her. Besides, I was kinda of curious of the women who not only made old Oz mad but put Ren into danger" Qrow interrupted.

"..."

"You really aren't what I expected you know, even after reading your files I had worries about you and really do mean it kid. You have no idea just how lucky you are, if it wasn't for Ren you would've been in ditch as a rotting corpse, and don't think your dad could help you either; hell I wouldn't be shocked if Oz were to direct some anger at him too" the man said.

"Now just hold a second, I understand Blake has done some bad things but surely your just over exaggerating" Weiss argued.

"Nope, your little friend here has caused more then just some minor incidents and I'm pretty sure there would be a least one person on the council who would love nothing more then see you dead because of your past life. At best her future could be that of a political hostage for who knows long when given who her father is" Qrow explained.

"However, don't think I'm trying to scare you Blake. I'm warning you of what _might_ happen if you break Ozpin's rules he set out. Don't push your luck ok, keep your head down and I can promise you Ozpin you keep his end of the bargain" he warned.

"As much as I love to continue this chat I probably should go and tell Ozpin I'm here, brothers know what will happen if Glynda finds me before then" he said, shivering at the last part "Anyway, see you girls later."

The door to their dorm was shut as team RWBY was left to stew with what Qrow just said.

...

...

...

"Hey ..." Yang began ".. I just realized something. How did Uncle Qrow know Ren? He seemed pretty familiar with him."

"Yeah, that did seem odd-"

Anything else Ruby was about to say was stopped when their window crashed opened and Sun/Neptune came out.

"Guys you wouldn't believe what we found ..." said Neptune.

"... The White Fang is going to be hosting a rally in a few days!" Sun finished.

* * *

 **And that people is the wrap up for this chapter, so now Qrow is back things are once again starting to heat up again.**

 **If you liked the chapter then leave a review or something. Every little bit helps a lot.**

 **And with that Omake time**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Salem can't bake**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

"Oh boy I can't what to show all those parents my baking skills" Tai gushed. It was the annual Beacon baking completion and all the students and faculty members were bringing their families for the event.

Tai knew the grand prize would a be a set of the top of the line fully experimental cooking gear straight out of the labs from Atlas ... or was it freed itself from Atlas?

Anyway, didn't matter, all that matter was showing these ladies, since Tai was among the .001% of males in the completion, a taste of true Xio-long cooking.

"These ladies won't know what hit them once the judges get a taste of these goods" he chuckled.

"Whatever you say Tai" glumly replied Qrow, who was forced to come because of the man. "Besides, don't we have like another person we have to share this stand with?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder where she is?"

Before either of males could think on it, mostly Tai, a dark shadow loomed over them as a massive nevermore appeared. From the debri a dark figure appeared with glowing red eyes.

It was none other then Salem.

And her Children.

And Ozpin tied up in grimm arms screaming for help

And her servants who were wishing they were anywhere but here

And Salem's cooking gear.

Aaannnddd the giant nevermore behind them

"So you must be Taiyang, Husband of Raven Branwen and Summer Rose I presume?" Salem purred out.

"Y-Yes, that is me" Tai answered.

"Good, ... let be frank with you Taiyang, give up. Because this match has already been decided, for I will be winning that new rouge Atlas AI" she declared.

...

"I thought it was cooking gear?" he wondered

"It is"

"Ah"

"So what makes you think you would win regardless, you know you shouldn't go assuming things they could end up **backfiring** " said Tai.

"Simple mortal, I've spent the past millenniums honing my baking skills to their finest Taiyang.

...

That and my husband is the head of the school and top judge" she explained.

"Ah ... shit" Tai cursed "Doesn't matter thou Salem, because only one person is going to be leaving with that cooking gear, and it's **ME** "

"Oh? so your going to be approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming straight to me? Even though your mortal skills are nothing to my immortal ones?" Salem asked.

"I can't beat the shit out of without my greatest ingredient, love" Taiyang explained.

"Oh Ho! Then come as close as you like" she offered

xxx _One Cook Off Later_ xxx

The people of beacon could only look in shock as they witnessed the sight of dozens of firefighters and hunters try to quell the massive cookie dough/grimm hybrid from destroying more of beacon.

They already lost 68% of it

One one side you had Tai and Salem chatting along happily, both realizing the love they had of talking about their children. Marriage plans were being made at the moment between the two families.

Then you had the rest, who were chatting about this and getting videos on the fighting to more views on dustube. As well negative reviews.

Beacon won't be looking good on yelp after this.

And finally you have Ozpin and the leftovers.

For Ozpin, the man was repeating smashing his face into the pavement, his mind going over the insurance and how'll much it will cover. His scroll was on the ground as a VERY angry Glynda was shouting about a new type of Grimm.

Sounds of Port battling the beast could be heard afar.

For JNPR, the four kids were sitting on the ground, eating a tray of cookies one of the cooks were nice to offer.

...

...

...

"You know, I think Salem can't bake either" said Qrow

...

He received a kick to the balls via Ozpin's cane

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Why Tai shouldn't offer marriage advice**

* * *

"I still fail to see why we need to do this" Salem grumbled. Both she and Ozma were tapped inside of room with the both of them waiting to see a marriage counselor.

"Because the courts said so Salem, that and if they see improvement we can have time with the children" Ozpin explained.

"Ah, yes"

Luckily neither of them had to wait as the counselor entered the room

Unfortunately, it was Tai ... with his Mr. Fix-It hat on too

"Oh No, this is not going to go well" Ozma whispered.

"Well, nice to meet the two of you. I'm Taiyang and I will be your new marriage counselor since the old one died of shock induced fear. I understand that you two have some troubles and I fully understand that. But I also want to tell you that we are all going to work on this issue together, understood?"

The two nodded

"Great, let's get started. Now I understand that both of had a falling out of sorts correct?" Tai began

"If you mean _someone_ had to ruin the plan of becoming the new gods of this world and repopulate humanity between the two of us AND ended nearing killing all of our daughters ... then yes" Salem said.

"... Ok, Well somebody here has some pent up emotions. Now normally I would recommend you to vent that ... bbbuuuttt fearing the damage it could cause to all life on this planet I'm going to recommend to some mediation classes instead. Now what about you Ozpin .. or is it Ozma?"

"Ozpin is fine, as for me ... well if _someone_ hadn't had the drugged up idea of not only trying to bring me back from the dead, mind you something that the gods themselves had **FORBIDDEN,** but had the BALLS to outright lie to the gods. Not only that but _someone_ also went as far as to LITERALLY UNITE HUMANITY AGAINST THE GODS" Ozpin explained.

"I was doing it for you bastard" Salem growled.

"Have you ever heard of letting go women! What were you smoking that suggested lying to the GODS would work!"

"I was doing it to bring you back to living!"

"Have tried coming to the dead instead! It was great when I was last there" Ozpin rebuked.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, easy there people. I see now that your problems are more serious then I had previously thought" Tai intervened. Waving a picture of child JNPR in front of the parent to calm them down.

"And because of that I believe we need to skip a few steps. So what we are going to do instead is ..." as Tai explained his plan to the parents.

xxx _At Beacon_ xxx

"Miss Rose, while I appreciate your efforts to stopping Torchwick I must remind you that you are students and your actions reflect this academy. Because of that I must inform you'll be toru- forced to attend detention with Port" explained Salem.

"Yes headmaster Salem" they replied.

"Good, now leave" she waved the girls off. Turning around she could see her grimm begin renovating the place.

It just isn't the same without those massive purple crystals sticking out of the ground.

"Well all in a days work for Beacon's new headmaster, or should I say headmistress" said Salem, taking a sip of coffee.

...

"Ma'am you haven't even touched today's paperwork much less last weeks. Plus who still have that meeting with the council, Tyrian has been unable to assassinate, they're quite persistent" Cinder called out.

"Dammit, who knew running a school would be so hard" she sighed

"I really hate my husband's job"

xxx _Grimmlands_ xxx

"Who knew trying to end of the world would be so easy. I mean no papers, no council, no annoying students, no council, no Ironwood, and best of all, no Council!" Ozma cheered.

...

"You do know I exist right?" Ironwood called out.

"Oh course Qrow, I know you exist" Ozpin replied

"Gee thanks Ozpin" Qrow thanked

"I hate you, I hate you all"

"Anyway, Glynda, how is our transformation of my wife's castle?"

"We should be done in a few weeks Oz" His lieutenant replied.

Ozpin hummed happily, peering out of the window as dozens of Atlas soldiers work endlessly to finish up the castle, nothing like unpaid labor to make the day better.

It just wasn't the same without a massive courtyard and giant clock tower to watch over all the inhabits of this new base of operations.

"God I love my wife's job" Ozpin sighed happily.


	24. Chapter 24 Infiltration Part I

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **If you liked this chapter/story leave a review or something**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Well the man can be serious when needed**

 **Broken Requiem: Yes, thank you noticing it, I really hoping that somebody would**

 **Thor10: Huh, well your're correct but I think I'll be keeping it how it is since that's what everyone calls him.**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORMS**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry?" asked Blake.

"Come on Blake you heard me, the white fang is having a rally in a few days from now" Sun reiterated.

"And your sure about this you two?" Weiss questioned the boys.

"Absolutely positively" they answered

"How did even come across this info anyway?" Yang pressed.

"Well after I had arrived to Vale I kinda of needed a place of bunk since foreign students technically weren't meant to arrive yet. However, being the genius team leader I am, it wasn't hard to find a friend here who was willing to let my stay with them for a bit. And a few days ago I decided to go hang out with him when I overheard one his friends talk about the rally" Sun explained.

"And your sure this info is accurate? How do we know these friends of his are even trust worthy sources" Weiss demanded to know.

"Well ... they ... may have offered an invitation to me" Sun muttered

"Why would they do that? I mean isn't your own headmaster a faunus too, I don't see the reason they would need a random faunus student from Haven?" Yang questioned.

...

"I think that is the reason right there Yang" Blake spoke up.

"Huh?"

"~sigh~ What I'm saying is maybe the Fang is need of manpower and Sun being someone who can use aura effectively is reason they would want him to join, or at least consider about joining" Blake explained.

"But I don't like the White Fang" Sun pipped up.

"Yeah and why would the Fang need more manpower?" Neptune agreed.

"The docks, after the docks incident it would wise to assume the fang lost a good chunk of man power in the end. Right now they still must be licking their wounds while trying to recover lost manpower, that would explain it" Blake theorized.

"You sure about that Blake?" Sun asked.

"Sun, I've been an operative of the Fang for long time I know what I'm saying" she answered.

"But why are you bringing this info to us Sun? Shouldn't you be giving this to the headmaster?" asked Weiss.

"Ah ... well since Blake was part of the white fang I figured that with all her experience she could do something with it" Sun explained.

No once replied to the monkey faunus until Blake stepped forth. Instead of replying she pulled down her stocking to reveal the tracker beeping on her ankle. "Sun, thank for bringing this information but ... but it was a stupid of you. You remember how I told of the deal Ozpin gave me. I'm sorry but I can't do anything with your information, not as long as the headmaster has his eyes on me."

"Oh yeah" Sun remarked with a neutral tone now remembering that day "Sorry Blake it just slipped my mind when I heard the news. Yeah, it probably would be a good idea to send over to Ozpin instead, sorry."

"Yeah, that would be better" Ruby agreed "If you need to I can-"

"Don't just give the info the Ozpin yet thou" Blake interrupted.

...

"Blake! W-What are you even thinking, don't tell me your actually want to hold this information. This is the last thing you need to do, do you want to get Ozpin more angry at you!" Ruby exclaimed at what she was hearing from her.

"I know what you mean Ruby ... but please let me explain myself. I know what I'm asking is selfish but is Ozpin the right person for this info?" Blake said.

"Ozpin the righ- Blake what are talking about, I know you don't have the best trust with Ozpin but come on, this is something way beyond us" Yang argued.

"I have to agree with Yang on this Blake, while I have some reservations of the headmaster ii does not stop the issue. This is not the horror Blake, this is something equally worse and more importantly right in front of us" agreed Weiss.

"Ugh what's a horror?" Sun/Neptune asked

"LATER" RWY shouted

"Right!" the boys chorused.

"But this the chance of lifetime, don't any of you wondered about all that dust the fang has been stealing, what Torchwick is making them do! Yes, I admit I'm already adding more to my plate with the horror and us trying to find more about it. But none of that matters the potential of this ... I was in the Fang when it transformed ... I was forced to see it become wrapped and corrupted by something I didn't understand.

And for once I now have the means to find is going, I want to know the truth not be a puppet to whoever is doing this."

...

"Blake ..." Ruby began, she could see that this was personal to black haired huntress "... I can't say I know what your going through, but like you said, Ozpin gave you a deal that you can't go back against. Your own _life_ is at stake here, there is no do over if you mess up, because once your gone, you are **gone.** I refuse to lose another person in my life again."

...

...

...

"So, am I interrupted something?" asked Qrow, entering through the front door"

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing!"

"I could ask you the same thing short stack, seems to me you girls been having some heart to heart moment ... or it's that time of the year again ... or both?" Qrow wondered, ignoring the appalled looks he was getting.

"Anyway, I kinda forget my wallet on snow princess's bed when I heard you were going to be raiding the white fang rally, right?"

"White Fang rally ~psst~ don't make stuff uncle Qrow, you must've been having too many beers again" Ruby waved away.

"Uh hu, then what are other reason do I see a anime character reject and a hopeless love guru here?"

"Hey, I'm not an anime character reject!" Neptune object

"Yeah, as if I'm a hopeless love guru" Sun agreed

"..."

"Wait was that meant for us?" the two asked, pointing at themselves when the two started to think about what they just said.

"..."

"Anyway, you also have to explain the part where my file on the monkey kid says he supposedly has multiple faunus friends who have been known supporters of the white fang as well as suspected members as well?" Qrow added

"Wait they have a file on me!"

"They have on everyone kid, really didn't need to know my sister had a fetish for latex and loved anal ... god I wish I could repress those memories"

"Ech" Sun and Yang grossed out

"Tell me about it" Qrow agreeing to their reply. "But back to the main point, so what's your answer kiddo?"

"Um ... well ..." Ruby trailed off, both unable to come up with a lie and disturbed by what she had just heard.

"Mm Hm, so that is your answer then I presume? Just drop the attempt Ruby, I heard what she said" Qrow waved. "However, I do wonder if she knows the consequences if Oz ever finds out."

"Because if he does then that means all bets are off kid and your ass is going to be handed over to the council. I can tell you from old friends that they aren't as kind to ex-terrorist as we are, you'll be beaten, starved to the point death is kinder, and pressed for every little drop of knowledge you either have or have not.

After that, depending on how useful the info is, they may either force you back into the Fang with a wire and bomb ... or they'll send you to Atlas, given your fathers position and all. From there I can see those Atlas bigwigs strong arm your father in betraying his own people, and that's a whole of bag of trouble I really don't want to deal with.

But of course this all assuming you won't be captured by the White Fang because if you do, ho oh boy, I can't tell what will happen then. Either you'll end like other traitors, or ... well I leave that to your imagination kid" Qrow listed off, resting his hand on her head.

...

...

...

"So then kid ..." Qrow began as he sat on Weiss's bed "... what's your plan to infiltrate the rally?"

"... I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, so what's your plan to get into the rally. Come on, don't leave me hanging here" he motioned his hands to continue.

"D-Don't you want to stop me or something, or tell the headmaster what I just said. A-Aren't you going to punish me or something?" the cat faunus questioned.

"First, think about what your saying because I really do not want people to get the wrong idea about me. Second, why of course I'm interested in your plan, this is first time we've got an actual solid lead on them. The fang has been quite for some time and this info could finally change that" Qrow said.

"Besides, just because I have to watch over you doesn't mean I hate you. I mean this info Blondie brought may just offer you a way out of Ozpin's deal or at least a lessening of the constraints. That info Blondie brought was practically invaluable, ever since the docks incident you caused the Fang has been silent and none of our people have been able to get a lick of info since. So this stuff may finally be the thing we need to turn the tables

And like I said, if the info is real deal I can see Ozpin become more linnet with you on your what you can and can't do" Qrow finished.

...

"You really think so Uncle" Ruby tentatively asked.

"Absolutely kiddo" he answered.

The four girls looked around with each other before they huddled around together, making sure to be as far as away from Qrow and the boys.

xxx

"You think we can trust what your uncle is saying Ruby, seems rather sketchy to me" Weiss asked her leader.

"Come on Weiss, this is uncle Qrow we're talking about here, of course we can trust him silly" Ruby happily answered.

"Of course, the man that only half our team knows and the rest still sees as an intruder, how stupid of me Ruby oh please forgive this ignorant women" Weiss sarcastically replied.

"Knock it if off Weiss" Yang warned "Uncle Qrow is a trustworthy man. Look, I know he doesn't look like the sort but I can tell you that you can trust him. The man's been working for Ozpin ever since his team graduated from beacon, not only that but he is also really famous in Mistral too. Just give uncle Qrow a chance Weiss, he'll rub off on you in no time."

"Yeah I'll pass on that"

"Girls, focus please" Ruby requested "So do we take Uncle's Qrow's offer? I mean if we do that means Blake gets to go free!"

"Not free Ruby, only that _maybe_ the headmaster might lessen her constraints on what she can do. And that is a big maybe Ruby, whose to say he would do something like that at all" Weiss argued.

"Maybe it'll at least nudge the man to the idea" Yang offered.

"Or maybe not" Weiss refuted "The last thing I want to is to gamble our teammates future on something that may or may not happen, I'm not a women who gambles Yang."

"Mmmm, well what about you Blake. I mean this your future we're talking about" the team leader asked.

For the cat faunus, the girl had yet to reply to the argument happening right in front of her, her mind going over the pro and cons of what Qrow was offering.

On one hand, the offer Qrow was making was not something to scoff at, this could potentially mean a lot of things for her and new freedoms she could use to purse the Fang/Horror.

However, on the other hand if they did then there was an equal chance of never being able to uncover what was happening to the Fang, the very group she sweat, bled, and killed for.

Was finding the truth worth the cost of her own future, one that she could not grantee she herself would survive long enough the see?

"Blake, Blake, Blake!" Ruby called out.

"Huh, oh sorry I was out of it for a moment" she apologized.

"Well I saying what do you want to Blake. I mean this literally your own life we are talking about ... so how do want to do it? Should we tell headmaster Ozpin or ..." Ruby re-stated

...

"I think ... I think we should-"

xxx _Beacon Tower_ xxx

"I see, so the Fang will be hosting a rally in roughly three day?" Ozpin reiterated to Qrow.

"Well that's what the kids said" the man answered, pointing his thumb at the six students behind him "I mean whats the worst that could happen?"

"Besides the possible lost of innocent live and destruction of property" Ironwood objected. Both he and Glynda where in the middle of talking with the headmaster when Qrow and the students barged in.

"And if it is true then we'll be saving hundreds if not thousands of more people because of it" Qrow retorted "But this is not up to us isn't it woody. What do you think Oz?"

...

...

...

The dozens of clocks within the tower clicked on endlessly as everyone waited for the headmasters reply. The six students looked around nervously as Ozpin's inner circle looked upon with reservation and hints of worry masked with indifference.

"There is ... potential in what Qrow has brought" he spoke.

"Please don't tell me your agreeing to this idea Ozpin. How do we even know if this isn't some kind of trap they're setting us up?" Ironwood not believing what his leader was saying.

"It could be a trap, but we can't but off the possibility of gaining info in the Fang. If this works we could fight back and appease the council at the same time. Last time I checked we had more then a hundred loyal faunus hunters. We could have anyone of them check it out" Glynda offered.

"And what if they don't succeed, if the Fang finds out that Beacon is involving themselves they'll just go back into hiding until they strike again and who knows what their target will be then. Right now the last thing we need is a neutral party like Beacon getting involved. If we must go with this plan then let my specialist go instead, we have dozens of infiltration specialist" Ironwood offered.

"Like that would work, you and Atlas have been battling the Fang for years now. I bet they'll have plenty of people who could see through whatever you sending" Qrow scoffed.

"And yet we have the most experience with the Fang. If things go south my specialist can easily take care of the situation before it gets out of control. How many of these hunters can claim to have experience fighting terrorist and more important contain the damage as they do" Ironwood countered.

"Then your in for a surprise when you start to face bandits in the wild Jimmy, because those guys out their have more experience then any of your soulless minions" the spy master spat

"Why you-" Ironwood began marching up to the Branwen

"Enough both of you" Glynda called out, using her semblance to stop men "Qrow, stop antagonizing Ironwood. Ironwood, don't try to tempt Qrow."

"Ozpin, what do you think we should do. Should we join and infiltrate the rally or stay out of this and just send the info to the council?" Glynda asked her boss.

Ozpin hummed as thought on the pros and cons. _"On one hand the potential to fight back the White Fang is always a good thing._

 _Dust prices have been rising and we have yet to see the Fang use any of that dust, if the Fang could be weaken then Vale could see a larger supply of dust flowing in, it would certainty ease the constraints we've been forced to place._

 _But could one of Salem's minions be pulling the strings? It would not be the first time his ancient enemy have manipulated other parties to do her bidding._ _However, there is the equal possibility of this being a trap. If Salem is pulling the strings then should I risk showing my hand or hold off for now_ _"_

For the immortal this was a challenging decision to make, it was a high risk gamble they were playing and one wrong move could place Beacon in difficult position.

Was it worth it, the last thing he needed was putting his children in the Fang's way

But still ...

It was them that shot his Son

...

...

"We will infiltrate the white fang rally" he declared.

"Even if this is a trap the the reward was to high to pass up. We will need to assemble a team to infiltrate the rally. It must be either a small group or single person. Mr. Wukong, did your friends offer this to you specifically or to more people?"

"Well they said I could invite some more if I wanted to ... I think, they were kinda drunk when they offered it me" Sun said "but yeah, maybe like one or two would be allowed."

"But do you need to be there Mr. Wukong or can we send our people in your name?"

"I think you can get by if say my name, I can show you who you need to talk to headmaster"

"Excellent, now we just need to know who is willing to go-"

"I will" Blake declared.

...

"Absolutely not, you are still under the rules of the deal we had agreed on, do not tell me you are thinking of breaking it" Ozpin refused.

"Please headmaster, I know what I'm asking is a lot but out of everyone here I'm probably the most qualified. No one here has as much experience as I do about the inner working of the Fang. Sir, if the Fang is really hosting a rally then that means two things, either their troops or potential troops are in low morale, or manpower is low enough that they are forced to rely on rallies such as these to regain lost strength."

"And how do we know the info you have given to us on the Fang is still valid now? It has been months already Miss Belladonna and things could've changed?"

"Because I know the man whose in real control of the Vale branch, Adam Taurus. I was his apprentice before I fled, if there is anyone who understood Adam it would be me. If Adam is hosting a rally then that means he does not have the strength to accomplish something, the white fang operates by having agents go to people of interest. Not have said people come to them."

"She does have a point there Ozpin, previous experience has shown Atlas that the Fang works the same way as Miss Belladonna has just explained. And on her point on Adam Taurus, reports have shown a female accompanying him whenever he is on active duty with a body similar to hers" Ironwood supported.

"James, don't tell me you actually support sending one of our students into a danger zone like that!" Glynda exclaimed. "I will not allow one my students go on a mission like that."

"Please Glynda, even though I don't support beacon doing this operation Miss Belladonna has proven to be a logical choice for the mission" he defended.

"Besides, you can't say she's innocent either Glynda. The kid has killed before, I can see it in her eyes, and if she tries to book I'm sure Jimmy has something that stop that" agreed Qrow.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing" Glynda shock her head "Ozpin please show some sense here, clearly these two have lost their minds."

"Please Headmaster, I assure my past experience and knowledge can help in this raid. There is nobody here who understands the Fang as I do. I know what the people would think, I know how they would react to most situations, I know their weakness, both known and hidden.

When I was in the Fang they turned me into a infiltrator, they taught me ever little secret that had if it meant my success on the mission, and I was the best agent because of their training. And now they'll get see all that training thrown right back into their asses after this" she finished.

...

"Heh, I like that, not bad kiddo" approved Qrow.

...

...

...

"Ironwood, get your men on assuring Blake here does not try to escape. Welcome aboard Blake Belladonna to White Fang Infiltration" Ozpin declared.

"And so we'll we, if Blake goes all of team RWBY goes" Ruby added

"And so do we" said Sun while pointing to Neptune as well

"Very well" Ozpin approved.

...

...

...

"Wait what?" asked RWY/Sun & Neptune/Qrow & Glynda

* * *

 **So I guess now team RWBY will be helping with this rally, wonder how the rest will react to that news.**

 **So that is it for this chapter, the next one should come out later, not sure when but I bet soon enough.**

 **If you liked this chapter/story leave a review or something**

 **Now onto the Omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE#1 Why Ozpin is not the best father**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Ah, nothing like a cup of coffee to make the evening better" Ozpin sighed. His paperwork was finally done, all council meeting were finished, and none of his children were making a ruckus.

A truly fine day of him

Well until Salem crashed down his door, holding that spear he gave to her during their anniversary.

"Salem, what are yo-" Ozpin asked before his ex-wife grabbed his throat.

"You piece of shit husband, I should've left you years ago!" the witch screamed, shaking his body back and forth.

"W-What?" he choked out.

"SHUT UP"

"M-Mistress, I don't Ozpin knows what is going on" Cinder piqued up. Ozpin nodded his head at what the raven hair lady was saying.

...

"And how do I he doesn't know the incestuous relationship Jaune and Pyrrha were having!"

"W-WHAT!" the immortal cried out.

"And I think that was your proof ma'am" Watts said.

...

...

...

The the grimm witch released her husband as she watched the man regain his breath. "So then really don't know then?"

"What are you evening talking about women!?"

"Well, After I learned of my children I figured they would need some husbands and daughters since I doubt their deadbeat of a father would ever make marriage deals anymore" Salem began

"Oi, Of course I had marriage plans in the works women, just that I was waiting for said women and men to ripen before we picked them" Ozpin objected.

"Hmph, likely story. Still, I had Cinder here go and find some ladies that would suite Jaune. And guess what I found Ozma, our daughter PYRRHA was among the list" she hissed.

"What! You must be mistaken!"

"Cinder, files" she ordered as the fall maiden handed the headmaster the file on their daughter. Skimming through the pages the immortals face turned ashen in horror at what he saw, gently placed the file back down.

"We need to go now, Pyrrha is having a study session with Jaune" the man whispered. Even the already albino women seemed to pale in further fear as the two parents raced to Jaune's room.

The door exploded as both immortals entered to the room

Right to wear Pyrrha was unbuttoning Jaune's.

"Pyrrha NO!

...

...

...

"Pyrrha YES!"


	25. Chapter 25 Infiltration Part II

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **If you liked this chapter/story leave a review or something**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Indeed he will, they made a big mistake here**

 **Vigriff: Indeed**

 **vixvix: Yeah, well since I got no beta reader this is going to be a issue I have to deal with since this is a one man thing. And pyrrha ... yes, yes she is**

 **Crankymcgranky: Not a bad theory, honestly it was just an idea that came to my head on day pretty much**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, OZPIN'S TOWER**

* * *

...

...

...

"Sorry, I think I didn't hear that Oz, because it sounded like you wanted my nieces to participate in this raid" said Qrow.

"And the heir of the Schnee Dust Company, AKA the largest dust supplier on remnant, to" Ironwood added.

"Of course you two, Ruby did say they would be joining, that and the two boys as well if you forget" replied Ozpin.

"Ozpin, I respect you and all but this is too far. Blake I understand since she has the knowledge and experience but the other five are in no way ready for this type of mission Ozpin" Qrow argued.

"I have to agree with Qrow on this Ozpin, this too far sir, if any of them were to get caught the potential damage would ruin Beacon. While I appreciate her eagerness this is not a run of the mill mission, this is one that'll decide the future of Vale/Beacon as well as put your own live are risk" Glynda admonished.

...

"You all make good points, Glynda, Qrow, James. But my decision still stands, the five of them shall assist in the raid. If it makes you all feel better none of them will b in any situation that will place them in direct confrontation with the Fang" reassured Ozpin.

The immortal could see his words calming his agents. As if he would put them in such risk, at least have some more in trust in him. This wasn't his first raid for brothers sake. Nonetheless he continued to where he last left off.

"Continuing on, for this mission to be success we will need to gather more info about this rally less we be caught off guard by something we did not know. Miss Belladonna, I expect a report of the Fang's inner working on recruitment, more specifically how Adam Taurus runs it, before the raid.

Not only that but we'll need equipment for this mission as well. Any would help" finished Ozpin.

"I think Atlas can help you there Ozpin, our tech is among the best in the world and our spy tech is well the same. I can have a set or two of listening gear arrive in the next day if need, half that if it's an emergency" Ironwood offered.

"Yes, that will be quite useful indeed. You've outdone yourself this time Ironwood" Ozpin praised.

"Hey don't leave me out yet Headmaster. I may not look like it but I can be a large help to this raid. After all, two people is better then one person" Sun offered. "I mean having another faunus would no doubt help the mission because I doubt the Fang would ever turn down another _willing_ recruit and one that can use aura to boot."

"You do make a fair point Mr. Wukong, with your connections with your friends in the Fang it would make it easier to infiltrate the rally" said Ozpin.

"Got to agree with Sun on that part, the fang has always been looking for more aura users in it's little group, there's no way they'll turn down a willing member like that" Qrow agreed.

"Still, even if Mr. Wukong will be part of the infiltration party we'll still need more info about the rally itself before we go ahead" Glynda cautioned the rest. While she wasn't' happy with the plan, especially with adding more students into it, but she knew better then argue with Ozpin. The man could more stubborner then a mule when he wanted to be. No doubt a trait he acquire from his millenniums of living.

"... Ugh, I think I can help there" Yang raised her hand.

"Oh, and how so?" Ozpin asked. Ignoring the stares Yang was getting.

"Well I _may_ know a guy who could help us out. He owns a bar downtown, it's nice place with some good strawberry sunrises, and he's really good at getting information. BBBuuuttt, I ... mayhavedestroyedhisbaronce" Yang explained.

...

...

"~sigh~ So we have a possible information broker who most likely hate your guts, am I right firecracker?" said Qrow. "And how did that even happen, I thought you went out with your sister to buy some dust?"

"Ugh ... long story"

"Ugh huh"

...

"A viable option, though if we are to explore this avenue it would wise to have somebody guard over you. Least this info broker tries to seek revenge at you" said Ozpin.

"I'll go, I wouldn't hold to them to have at least some sort of grudge at the women. That and I think you and me need to have a stern talk about going into bar fights without telling anyone" Qrow said, giving his niece a strong glare. "You're lucky I'm not telling this to your dad, Yang."

"Heheheh" Yang awkwardly laughed. Yeah she knew she was really pushing it back then, though it was good her uncle wasn't going to tell dad. Last thing she need was him to get pissed at her.

"Excellent, though we'll need to acquire more means of information if this plan fails. James, I want you to talk some of the students to find more information on the internet, I would not hold that some members may have post the rally on more faunus friendly sites.

Glynda, I want you to gather a team of veteran hunters around Vale, if anything were to happen at the rally and causing our agents to be revealed I want them to be ready to bail them out. Specially I want hunters who specialize in these sort of missions. If you need to then James, I'll need you to send some of specialist as well" Ozpin explain to his deputy.

"Understood" both deputy and General answered.

"Then we should get started everyone"

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, JUNIORS CLUB**

* * *

"Oh great, why did this be place where you started the fight" Qrow groaned. Both he and his nieces were trailing the long line of people waiting to enter the bar.

"You know this place uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, the guy who owns this place goes by the name Junior. He's a well known information broker around Vale's underground world, I admit that if there was anyone who could know more about the rally it would be him" Qrow explained. "But why did you have beat this guy of all people."

"Well I thought the guy would know, well you know who" Yang answered, her tone lowering at the last part.

Qrow merely nodded in understanding, though even he doubted junior had any knowledge on Raven. And if the man did have Intel on her the last thing he would want was her attention on him.

"There are always better places to find more information on Raven kiddo" Qrow simply said. "Anyway, looks like we're here."

The three of them were in front of a rather massive two story building. Loud music boomed from within the building as an array of lights shined from the many windows, tempting passerby with the mysterious contents of the club.

xxx

"Hold it right there you three. Get back in the line if you want to get in the club" barked one of the two security guards outside.

"All come you guys, all we want to is to have a chat with lil old Junior" Yang replied.

"Junior, what's your beef with the boss" the grunt demanded.

"Well nothing much, just that the same girl that thrashed this place last times wants one last chat with our favorite information broker. Then again, it has been some time since I last destroyed a bar, my punching arm is starting to get a bit slow since then" warned Yang.

Both of guards looked each other for a moment.

"Yeah right, as if your the same blonde bitch from months ago" the two scoffed.

...

...

...

"You know, that looks like a nice tattoo you got there" Yang calmly pointed out. Pointing to the heart shaped tattoo with the word 'mom' on one of the the grunt's arms.

"Yeah what about it?"

Yang proceeded to garb the tattoo and ripped it off, right before placing it back in the reverse. Now saying 'wow'.

"Now you listen here you two, If I'm not inside that club in the next few seconds there'll be more then that once I'm done with you two. And trust me, after me not even your mama's would love either of you" Yang demanded as she grabbed both men by the front of their shirts.

"U-Ugh S-Sorry to keep you waiting ma'am, you can go in now" they both quickly responded.

"That's what I thought" she said. Dropping both on their asses, she walked past them and into the club.

...

"I'm the one how made her that way" said Qrow, quickly entering the club before the two could answer back.

...

...

...

"So can I go in or what?" Ruby pipped up.

"Like we're letting a kid like you in the club" the grunt said.

"I'm no kid, I'm in the same year as her" she objected.

"And how old are you?"

"Fifteen, why?" she answered.

"Yeah because sending a minor in the club would be _great_ for the club's rep. Come back when you get a few more inches" the two waved.

"Are you saying that because my age I'm not allowed in the club. I have you know that I'm Yang sister, AKA the blonde girl, and that man's my uncle. For pete's sake, I'm in the same year as her in beacon academy" she said. Stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Yeah sure kid, I think you'll be more comfortable over there" replied the grunt pointing his finger over Ruby.

"Winnie Hut Juniors!" Ruby gasped "Are you saying I belong in Winnie Hut Juniors!"

"Huh oh no sorry, I was pointing to place next to it" the man apologized.

"Super Winnie Hut Juniors!"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that. Unless your tough enough to fight me, and the rest of security" the guard threatened.

Ruby proceeded to open her mouth

xxx _Winnie Hut Junior_ xxx

And took a nice sip of her cola with a lemon twist

"Ahh that hit the spot" she sighed. Next to her she could hear two customers began discuss the latest issue of Captain Vale as well as their collection of other comic books.

"~Psst~ What wienies, oh brother" scoffed Ruby.

 **"Would you like an Sundae bowl, winnie"** asked the sever bot the place had.

"What, I'm not a winnie!" she complained.

The machine responded by taking a scan of her, covering her in a blue light for a few moments.

 **"I'm sorry, but scanners show that you are 100% winnie"**

The front of the machine showed the symbol of winnie with the word 'yes' underneath it.

"Hey it's no big deal, were all equals here. Your among friends" one of the nerds tried to comfort Ruby.

"~Pssst~, My friends don't hang out at winnie hut juniors" Ruby scoffed.

"Yeah you tell them Ruby" Nora cheered on. Taking another sip from her drink.

"Nora, what are you doing here!?" Ruby asked in a accusation tone.

"I'm always here on double winnie Wednesday" Nora explained.

"Actually they moved double winnie Wednesday to Friday. And besides today is Monday" the two nerds replied.

"Oh, so it's mega winnie Monday?"

"Ugh that's now on Sundays" the nerd replied.

"Brothers dammit" she cursed.

"Super winnie hut juniors has a mega winnie Monday"

"Ugh no, your thinking of monster winnie Monday"

Ruby could on groan as she slumped her head on the bar table. "I bet Yang is having a great time at that club" the reaper angrily muttered to herself as the nerds and Nora continued their discussion.

xxx _Junior's Club_ xxx

"No" Junior replied crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh come on Junior, it's just one request I asking here" Yang pleaded with the stubborn info broker.

"Pfft yeah right. They always say it's one thing and next thing you know you get wrapped in mess you did not want to be in the first place. Besides, you busted my club last time I let you in, why in the world would I want to help you" Junior growled.

"And I apologize for that. Look, if just help us out I promise I won't ever come back here again. Cross my heart" Yang offered.

"And what kind of assurance do I have that you would even keep your side of the bargain" he argued.

"Well if it makes you any better any better I'm her uncle and I can assure you that what happened last time will not happen again" spoke up Qrow "Besides Junior there's no need to keep up that little ignorant facade you got going."

"Hmph, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well if so keen on keeping that facade I guess you won't care much about all those illegal dust mines dotted across Mistral, some of which oddly has your name on it" said Qrow.

The barrel of a pistol was pointed at his face as the men around Junior brought their weapons out as well.

Ember Celica was activated as Yang began channeling aura through her body, her mind already fearing the worse. More importantly she was looking for those two girls the info broker always kept close to him, or did he get new ones instead?

...

...

...

"So, you going to pull the shot or what? Can't say I can responsible for what happens next though, I've been looking to give Harbinger a paint job for some time now. I think your blood could do the trick" Qrow warned the info broker.

...

...

"One Question?" Junior asked.

"One Question" Qrow agreed.

...

...

The pistol was lowered as the rest of junior's men followed suit. Grabbing a bottle from behind the counter the man took a swig before motioning the two hunters to follow him. Seconds later the three of them were in the man's personal office.

xxx _Junior's Office_ xxx

"Nice place you got here, must've cost a lot" whistled Qrow.

Junior grunted back. Offering the two a seat the man himself fell back onto to his chair as he took a deep breath.

"So, what do what to know?" asked junior

"The Fang rally" replied Qrow

"Fuck ... alright alright, out of all the things you want to know ..." the man cursed under his breath "... Well to start out with the rally will be happening in a few days from now. Don't how many people are going, but I can safely say a lot, easily over a hundred minimum. Expect the Vale branch to provide most of the security, after the whole dock fiasco the Menagerie branch has been hesitant to supply any more troops. Something about a high ranking operative becoming compromised or so they say."

"I see" Qrow already knowing who said operative was. Shame the man was brain dead, he would've been a good bargaining chip at the least.

"Heard Roman has been hanging around the Fan. Not sure why thou, but for whatever reason he's been making some serious cash"

"You think he's going to be at the rally?" the huntsmen asked.

"Feh, maybe or maybe not. Roman isn't exactly the best person you want for a recruitment drive, but knowing him he'll mange. It's that Neo chick he keeps around you should worry, the women is an absolute monster in combat with more huntsmen kills I've ever seen.

She uses an umbrella as her main weapon of choice, nobody known what her semblance is. I got reports saying it's either an Illusion one or some kind of teleportation one. Whatever you do, try to keep your distance away from her, the farther your away the better chances of you living" Junior explained.

"An Illusion semblance you say, haven't fought one of those in a while" muttered Qrow. If what Junior said was indeed true then he'll need some old friends of his to deal with this little psycho. "Well is there anything you want to add Junior or is that all to it?"

"Not really, that's really what I've been able to gather" Junior shook his head.

"I see, well thanks Junior for the info" Qrow thanked

"Your welcome, now get the fuck out of my bar"

xxx _Winnie Hut Junior's_ xxx

"Well what about Faunus Winnie Friday?" Nora asked.

"Ugh they move that to Wednesday and only on leap years"

"All dammit, well there goes my month membership to Faunus Winnie hut" she said dejectedly.

"Oh if your talking about membership I heard Super Faunus-" offered one of the nerds

"I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE" Ruby cried out. For more then 30 minutes straight the poor girl was forced to listen to 'winnie this' and 'winnie that' and right now she had reached her limit, and gone over it in the process.

"I need to get cool so I can get into that club!" she said as she got off her seat. Marching up to the door she was about slam it open ...

Right as Yang and Uncle Qrow entered.

"Hey Ruby, just got back from the club and we have some great info the share with the headmaster" said Yang.

...

...

...

Turning back to her seat the little reaper slumped her head onto the bar as the robot bartender arrived.

"On second thought, I'll think I take that Sundae after all"

 **"Very well, Winnie"**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, CCT TOWER**

* * *

"So why are we going to the CCT tower in the first place?" Neptune asked. Both he, Weiss, and General Ironwood.

Because we're here to find any info on Fang Neptune" replied Weiss.

"I get that part, it just the part where we have to got to the CCT. That's the part I'm wondering about" Neptune corrected himself.

"I believe I can take it from here Miss Schnee" pipped up James "Mr. Vasilias, as you know the CCT itself is the mains means of transferring info across the the four kingdoms in a consistent manner. What most people forget is that sometimes data could be lost in way or manner, it is because of that worry all CCT towers make sure to record all data passed through."

"Wait so your saying like ... everything?" he asked

"Unfortunately such storage would be beyond even the CCT network. No, only data from four to five months is ever stored, unless it is something important" James explained.

"Oh, I see now" Neptune understood now.

"And do not worry about security you two, with my clearance it will be easy to get us access" James waved any concern to the hunters in training might had.

Satisfied, the rest of the trip was rather uneventful as the three of them entered into the tower. With a quick check of certification the trio were on there way to the upper levels of the CCT. Where all the personal VIP booths where held, very little chance of someone hearing in on them.

"You two try to find any info pertaining the rally, for me I need to make a quick call to Atlas. Having a few specialist would valuable for this sort of operation" said James before leaving to another private booth.

Both hunters could only look at each other before shrugging and heading to their own private booth.

"Alright then, where should we start?" Neptune asked as he began bringing up the storage files from the CCT. Rather surprising it would so quick to find as well.

"Well, we should throw any words with 'rally' in it. I highly doubt the Fang would be that brash. Second, see if you can restrict it too info on anything faunus related, barring anything involving the Fang of course ..." Weiss listed off.

"Why not include the Fang Weiss, isn't that just like commons sense of something?" Neptune asked.

"Of course not Neptune, why would the fang want to paint their name onto this rally? All they'll do is get noticed by the council as a result" Weiss scoffed.

"Mm, I'm not so sure about that Snow Angle. I mean yeah the Fang itself would probably not put their names, but the people talking about the rally will. I mean the Fang is trying to get people to come to their rally, and one public as this is going to have an idiot whose going to spill the beans" Neptune countered.

"And how would you know all of this?"

"Because me and Sun are junior detectives, see" showing the heiress his badge.

"... huh"

Moving on Neptune humored Weiss's request and began adding all the stuff into the filtration box. Minutes passed as the numbers of data files began dropping like flies. After a second roughly a few hundred or so were left.

"Looks like we got ... 450 different emails to go through" said Neptune.

The two began to drudge through the various files, making sure to look at each individual with great care.

...

...

...

"Hey Weiss, I think I found something here" Neptune called

"What is it" the heiress asked, walking over to the hunter. Neptune pointed to the text that he just read over. The message was between two faunus here in Vale, with the contents being an event happening in the faunus sector.

"Looks like it's everything me and Sun had already known" said Neptune "So I guess nothing at all."

"I'm sure we can find some stuff" she reassured the man.

The two continued onward as general Ironwood entered to assist them, now done with his meeting, sorting through the various emails.

In the end their search had net them exactly the same info they had already known, the only difference is that now they knew the identity of a few who were going. "Well, that could've gone better" Weiss complained.

"Maybe Miss Schnee, but we will have to take what we have for now. On the other hand we now have full confirmation that this rally is a legitimate thing" James offered to the heiress.

"Yes ... I guess so"

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, OZPIN'S OFFICE**

* * *

"Well then everyone, care to tell me what you've all found?" the immortal asked to his inner circle as well as the huntsmen-in-training teams.

"Unfortunately, none of us were able to find much besides confirming what we've already known" James spoke up first.

"I see, while saddening such info can be useful to keep the council off our backs at least" replied Ozma. "Qrow, what did you and your nieces find?"

"Well a lot more then jimmy over here" he replied "For starters we know that this rally isn't going to be supported by the main branch at all so don't need to worry about them."

"I see, Blake, what do you know of the military capability of the main branch?" Ozpin asked.

"Experienced is the first thing. They used to be made up of veterans from both the great and faunus civil rights war, though in recent years they had to get new recruits but it can safe to say those new ones are equally skilled as their predecessors" Blake answered.

"Then it is a good thing they won't be joining then, continue Qrow" the man waved.

"Not only that but vale's residential master thief will also be attending this rally, including his person bodyguard. A short stack going by the names of Neo, biggest feature is her eyes and hair with both of them being pink/brown. That and the girl is suppose to have some kind of Illusion semblance to go with it, nasty little critter she supposedly is" Qrow added on.

"Glynda, find a Illusion specialist for the teams" the headmaster ordered.

After that the spy master began summarizing the rest of the things Junior had given them as Ozma drank in the knowledge. Plans beginning to alter as a result.

Once Qrow was finished and Ozma given the time to think the man finally opened his mouth and began explaining the plan to everyone.

* * *

 **VALE, INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT, STORAGE AREA**

* * *

"Well Sun, you ready" Blake asked. The two of them were walking towards where the rally is suppose to be. Already she could see a few white fang guards standing outside of the rather large abandoned warehouse.

"I mean we've been practicing this for a bit, and plus, if things go south the headmaster has a veteran huntsmen team on standby" Sun answered.

Blake refused to reply as one of the guards came up to the duo. Seeing his que Sun walked up the man as they both began talking. It was not long till the guards stance relaxed as he grasped Sun's shoulder in a friendly manner, motioning Blake to follow him in.

"I hope your watching this headmaster" Blake muttered to herself. On top of her head the ribbon that normally covered her ears was replaced by a rather advanced camera that came with in-built microphone too. Sadly even with the advanced technology of Atlas they still couldn't make this any lighter, it was greatly pressing onto her ears.

Moments passed before Blake could begin to pick up sounds of people, ... a lot of people in fact, coming further inside. Minding the sound of rusty steel doors groaning as they were pushed both she and Sun watched as they were greeted by a massive of sight of various faunus.

"Here, this way you don't need to reveal who you are" said their guide as he handed the two basic white fang mask.

Thanking the man the two placed the cool plaster onto their face, basic string kept the mask from falling off of them.

"Yikes, I wondered what's in there" Sun wondered, pointing to the large tarp cover _something_. "You think it's a weapon or something Blake?"

"... Mmm, Not sure Sun. Doesn't look like any weapon, almost looks ... bipedal ... I think , it doesn't look like any weapon I've seen. But with Roman, it could be anything" she answered back.

Before Sun could go on a Fang member stepped up to the podium, all the sounds in the warehouse going hush. Behind the two hunters the Fang guards entered the room, making sure to bar the doors as others started to pace around the scaffolding above, watching everyone with keen eyes.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The Fang spokesman said.

Coming up to the podium it was none other then Roman Torchwick himself.

"Thank you, thank you!" the thief waved his hands to crowd before him as Neo herself climbed herself onto a nearby crate "Please, hold your applause!"

...

"The hell is a **human** doing here!" demanded one faunus from the crowd.

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst" agreed Roman, ignoring the surprise muttering from below "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, **killed**!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun whispered.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! " Roman riled up, the crowd already changing their tune with this human.

"Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of this hands Neo pulled the tarp away to reveal a massive bipedal mech with two large guns replacing it's hands. It's mostly dull grey color was tarnished with the massive white fang emblem slapped to it's side.

"Oh ... I guess you were right after all Blake" Sun replied.

"Of course it would a mech, fuck" she cursed.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." tapping the mech "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The crowd exploding a canopy of cheering as Roman took his bow before giving the mike to Fang speaker.

The rest of the meeting was nothing more then standard Fang propaganda as neither Blake nor Sun cared much about it. That couldn't be said for the people around them however.

As the rally began to die down the spokesmen started to explain the next rally meeting, urging them all to join, before finally declaring the rally an end.

A stream of faunus left the warehouse, both Blake and Sun started their trek back to their pickup point. Once there it would be smooth sailing back to beacon.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, OZPIN'S TOWER**

* * *

"This is ... rather discerning" Ozpin worried. As he and everyone else reviewed the two where able to record.

"A understatement of the century Ozpin" James growled, already a vein was starting to show from blood going to his head.

"Still, excellent work your two" the man congratulated "Glynda, do go lead the rest of the teams back to their dorms. You all have the next few days off, considered it a reward for your efforts. Expect Blake, I wish to speak to her for a moment."

"If you say so Headmaster, good luck Blake" Ruby wished as the rest of the students funneled into the elevator. Once the door closed Ozpin turned his attention back to ex-terrorist.

...

"~Sigh~ Miss Belladonna, while you have proven to be effective in this mission I wish to remind you that this does not mean I have forgiven you of your pass transgressions" said Ozpin.

"However, you have shown you are willing to continue on your path to redemption. And because of that I'm willing to give you more freedoms. The two biggest being a window of time where you can leave beacon without Qrow, and the chance that you may be included into more missions involving the Fang. Do you understand?" he explained.

"O-Of course sir" she replied. The girl was shocked that Qrow's plan had actually worked of all things, here she thought she still had a longs way to go before this. Still, it did not mean things were done. She still had a ways to go, but this was rather good boon for her.

Seeing that the headmaster no longer needed her the girl gave a thankful nod before leaving the room.

xxx _Minutes later_ xxx

"How in the world did Torchwick of all people get a Paladin-290 model!" the general growled in frustration "It shouldn't be possible, that factories that made them were under 24-hour guard in secure area, and all transportation of the units were monitored the same."

"Well I guess Salem must have some friends up in Atlas then" said Qrow.

"In high command, dammit all" said James "It shouldn't be, ever since I became general I was sure that I purged the last remains of Salem's faction from high command."

"Salem's minions tend to be like weeds, no matter how many times you rip them out they always come back"

'Qrow is right James, Salem is a patient women and it wouldn't take much for her to find a disgruntled officer to two. However, it wouldn't be wrong to say she does not have any influence in the military for now, but there are other means of getting power in Atlas. More specifically, politics. There are few things that Salem cannot reach" said Ozpin.

The general's face grimaced at that, out of all the kingdoms the military and council of Atlas always had a far more closer relationship then others. To some they may even say they're the same. Worst of all there was little he could do in the realm of politics, even with the powers of general/Headmaster of Atlas academy at his disposal it would take one wrong act to see him kicked out.

"Carrying on, Qrow, I need you to find more about Roman Torchwick and how he got the paladin into the city, there is no doubt that Salem has her hands in this fiasco. James, I need you to bring any countermeasures you have on this paladin. And do bring some those specialist of your, with everything going around in Vale some help from atlas will be appreciated" ordered Ozpin.

Both men nodded.

"Good, now what else we are going to need is ..." Ozpin began

* * *

 **VALE,** **COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Hey Ruby, glad you can make it" Jaune called. The Magier had received a call form Ruby yesterday about wanting to talk. Both had agreed to the diner they had been before.

"Oh it was nothing Jaune" the girls replied as the two ordered their drink. Once they had arrive Jaune spoke first.

"So Ruby, is there something you want to talk about? I mean you did ask this to between us" Jaune asked the petite girl.

"Yep, well ... I just wanted to know ... how did your date with Cinder go?"

* * *

 **And with that we have a rap folks. After this I think I'm going to refocus on mass reacts for a chapter before returning.**

 **With that let us go the omakes.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Salem really shouldn't teach sex-ed**

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

"Oh why did this have to happen the me!" bemoaned the girl. How was she suppose to the know Jaune's mother was the **Queen of the Grimm** of all things! It did not help that said mother kidnapped her in some convoluted attempt to make her into a proper women.

Right now she really wanted to die

Even more after Salem waked her head with a rule

"Are you even listening child, how are you suppose to be the next Miss Magier if you don't talk your lessons seriously" Salem scolded.

"Sorry ma'am"

"Well try to keep up child, I will nor accept a failure in my family. Now, today we will be beginning one the most important lessons you will ever learn, Sex" began Salem. Ignoring the look of drawing horror on the girls face.

"Now I understand that you've never had sex, which is both good and bad. Good, because it means my son first time will be with a virgin. Bad, that you have no experience in sex, masturbation does not count. But do not worry to much for today we will be rectifying this."

"R-Rectifying!" the girl cried out.

"Of course child, we shall begin something rather simple, the blowjob. Now to begin with we'll need to get rid of that pesky gag reflex of yours, once you do that you need to use the back of your throat child. Men love it when you ..." Salem tailed off as she continued her explanation.

The girls head repeatedly slammed into the desk offered to her.

 _"Jaune, I hate your mother. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her"_

"And don't worry, I have dildos to practice with!"


	26. Chapter 26 Dances & Secrets I

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **If you liked this chapter/story leave a review or something**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Sleipnir: Your welcome my friend**

 **Guest: I see, thanks for the advice I never knew I was making everyone sighing every five seconds ;}**

 **Greer123: Thank you**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"Oh, you wanted to know about my date?" Jaune repeated.

"Y-Yeah, I mean if you don't want to then you don't need to-" Ruby shuttered.

"No No, If you want me to tell I don't mind" he replied.

"..."

"Well, if I had to begin with" Jaune started "it started with me greeting with Cinder, before heading out. I figured that we both should go by foot and talk a bit you know."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh you know, just what's been happening around Vale, college, complaining about terrible professors, that sort of things. And we also talked quite a bit on Cinder's old home too, seems like old rural Mistral hasn't changed at all" Jaune answered.

"Cinder comes from Mistral?" Ruby questioned "I thought she was from Vale."

"Oh no, she's definitely a mistral born girl. Born in the more rural places of the kingdom of all places, living there takes guts Ruby. Between the grimm and dozens of wandering bandit tribes, its hard to see someone there who doesn't know how to throw a punch" Jaune explained.

"You seem to know a lot about rural mistral Jaune"

"Well I did tell that I was originally born in Mistral Ruby" he chuckled "But continuing on, it only took around half an hour to get to the restaurant I booked, it wasn't fancy but I've been there enough times to know the place has some excellent quality. Once we got seated I decided to share some old stories with Cinder, nothing to personal of course, but the kind of stories you use to blackmail you siblings."

"I see" Ruby replied. Ah blackmail stories, either they were the best stories to tell or the ones you would kill someone to keep it from being heard. Old memories of the times she and Yang threatened each other with such stories sprang to her mind, a small simile graced her lips at the thought.

Only to be replaced by a worried feeling in her chest as Jaune continued with his explanation. The more he talked about Cinder the feeling in her chest only got heavier ever so slightly.

"-Well after dinner I made sure to leave a tip before bring the both of us to the movies. I heard the newest captain Vale movie was just released and I really wanted to watch it before the horde of spoilers erupted. Man those tickets were expensive as hell, I think I expended a good portion of my savings on those tickets" he continued on.

"After that I decided to walk Cinder back to her dorm, and after some words we said goodbye and left our way" Jaune finished.

...

"So ... did you guys do the ... well you know" Ruby tentatively asked, a hint of worry in her tone as Jaune bore a confused look.

"I mean, did you guys ... kissed?"

"Oh that, well I mean yeah, why?"

"Oh" Ruby muttered, the feeling in her chest suddenly felt a lot more heavier then before as a sense of disappointment started to creepy from the deeper recess of her mind. "Uh, I think I need to go Jaune, I just remember that I need to finish up a project with Weiss."

Throwing some money onto the table the young reaper quickly left the diner, leaving a small trail of petals in her wake, leaving a confused Jaune as both his and Ruby's order just arrived.

...

...

...

"That was rather wired" Jaune said aloud

"You tell me, besides, you owe still extra lien. Your little friend didn't pay in full" the waitress said.

"Dammit"

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, ACADEMY FORGES, THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The importance of maintaining one's weapon was an absolute necessity in the world of a huntsmen. A weapon in poor maintenance was nothing more then a death wish for the grimm to mule your body to shreds. A good weapon can mean the difference of life and death.

That was why every huntsmen academy carried their own forges so that each student would be able to maintain their weapon without needing to go to private forges. Each forge usually carried their own supplies as well.

The downside this however, was that such forges could only offer basic mass manufactured parts and if you wanted customs part it was going to come out of your own pocket.

Nevertheless, each of these forges were generally open to the public and each was easily able to handle dozens of students at any moment.

And at this moment, at the forges of beacon academy, one could hear the sound of metals being hammered. With a closer look one could see Ruby Rose working in the forge with a blank look on her.

Right before a masculine hand tapped her shoulder.

"Wh- Uncle Qrow" Ruby yelped.

"Hey there kiddo, you look a bit down ... actually I take that back, you look like your in the dumps. Figured you'd be the one in here this early" said Qrow, taking a quick look at all the pieces of forged metal littered across the floor. "So what's bothering you this time, Tai not giving money for more upgrades to crescent rose?"

"W-What are you talking about, I have you know I'm perfectly fine" the young girl grumbled.

"Uh hu, you know I know you way to well for that to work. After all, if it wasn't for my great intuition crescent rose would've never been born" he exclaimed.

"Hey! For a matter of fact crescent rose would've been born either way. I didn't need your deduction skills to begin with" Ruby shot back.

"Hehe, yeah whatever" the elder hunter waved off "Still, come on kid, tell your old uncle whats the matter.

...

If your still unsure you know I can keep this going long after you break" he added.

...

...

...

"It's, it's kind of personal uncle qrow" Ruby whispered.

"Oh? What is it, boy troubles?" Qrow teased.

Ruby gave a hesitant node

Qrow gave a surprised grunt at Ruby's answer, last time he checked Ruby had never known even show a hint of interest into boys. She'd rather gush about the latest weapon model then think how ripped a boy is.

Now was he Ruby's father then maybe he would've been furious or at least curious about this crush of hers.

But he was not her dad, he was her uncle.

More importantly, an uncle who has spent a lifetime in the wilds of mistral where the only thing that mattered was making sure you could live another day. In the wild nobody would or could give a damn who loved someone. Save that said person was capable of carrying their weight.

"So whose's the lad kiddo that making you crush on him ... or her?" Qrow asked.

"It's not a crush uncle, and ... your not angry?" Ruby bit back

"And why would I be angry? This isn't some kind of sappy mistral TV show where I'm going to get angry at whoever is in love with you Ruby. I know your going through that phase everyone goes through at some point. Ah the wonder of puberty, glad I don't need to go through that nightmare again."

"Come on Ruby, you can tell me what's going on. I'm not going to tell this to Tai if that is what your so worried about, cross my heart" Qrow nudged, making an X mark over where his heart was.

"... Well ... yesterday I ... I may have ran out on Jaune. N-Not romantically or anything!"

"He'd hurt or something?"

"No" Ruby shook her head "It's just that he said some things about his date and my chest started to feel heavy and then ..."

"Okay Okay, I think know what's going on now" said Qrow, raising his hand to stop Ruby. "You have a crush on Jaune and after hearing about his date got all jealous and whatnot."

"No I don't uncle Qrow, don't be like Yang and tease me like I do!"

"I'm not saying it in a teasing manner kiddo, but you yourself aren't doing any justice with that pitiful attempt at hiding your own feelings. Look Ruby, whether you like or not it's clear that you at least have some feelings for Blondie. Why else would you react like that in front of Jaune?" Qrow explained.

"..."

"Look, I'm not saying that having a crush is a bad thing; hell I had a crush with a girl back before I came to beacon, can't say that my attempts worked, that girl had a mean left kick. Still, all I'm saying is that what you have is perfectly normal and is not something you should be ashamed of. So Ruby, how did little old Jaune snag you heart like that?"

...

...

...

"It's ... it's kinda of hard to explain uncle Qrow ..." Ruby began "... But, something about Jaune is ... well it's something special. N-Not like special in a romantic way but, but in a well ... weird way I guess."

"You going to have to be a bit more specific then that Ruby" said Qrow

"I know I know, I guess the best way I can put it is that whenever I'm around him I feel something special around him, like it feels so _weird_ and yet at the same time it feels familiar. Not only that but eyes always get a little bit itchy whenever I'm around him too."

"Really, and what else?" Qrow narrowed his eyes for a brief second.

"I mean that isn't what makes Jaune special, I mean he's also tall, kinda of confident, funny, and well ..." Ruby continued as she played with her fingers.

"I think I get the idea Ruby" stopped Qrow "I get where you're coming from, your crush has found a lover and now you're all upset because of it. I may not be the best person for this but I'm not holding you against your crush.

I understand your crush, but if Jaune already has a girlfriend I think it would be better to let it go. I mean Jaune could always break it with his girlfriend, but I wouldn't count on it. It'll be better to let that crush go then act on it, the last thing I want to see is either you or Jaune heartbroken."

"Oh ... I see" said Ruby, her hair hiding her disappointed look. She knew uncle Qrow was trying to not hurt her feelings. But before the young reaper could continue further with her train of thought a single question arose.

"... Wait, uncle Qrow, how do you know about Jaune so much?" she questioned.

"Didn't they tell you girls already?" Qrow asked.

"Tell us what?" Ruby demanded

"Ugh, damn brats not giving me any due credit" Qrow grumbled "Well to begin with, know girls already know about there origins right?"

"YYeeaahh? You mean where they were born in mistral, the more rural part, and where eventually found by Ozpin?" she said.

"Well your half right there short stack. Pretty sure that those little brats must've said something about a certain handsome, avian, and amazing huntsmen that saved them?" Qrow pressed.

"... Wait, you were the _that_ hunter" Ruby realized after a minute of thinking. She remembered that Jaune had explained to them that they had been saved by a passing hunter before given over to Ozpin.

"Ta da, Qrow Branwen, huntsmen extraordinaire, and savior of children" Qrow introduced, taking a mock bow to finish it up. "You think those kids would at least make some mention to me."

"But enough of that, I bet you have all kind of questions after this reveal" Qrow said "So go ahead Ruby, ask your questions away to old uncle Qrow."

...

...

...

"How did you-" Ruby began

"-meet them?" Qrow finished "Yeah about that, you know these is a funny story to that Ruby."

"You got drunk"

"I got drunk"

"Yeah, I can see how you would meet up with them now" Ruby sighed. This wasn't the first time she had heard the crazy things Qrow has done when drunk, seriously, it's as if the man has some kind of eternal bad luck or something.

"Meanie" he mockingly pouted "But yes, that's pretty much how I first met them, or at least Pyrrha & Nora after they finally stopped poking my body. A lot more skinnier that I had ever seen them afterward, the rural places of Mistral are a not a good place for orphans to be. Never enough food around to feed all those hungry mouths as well keeping them from having negative feelings.

Still, those kids were something when I first met them, never though I see something like that in my lifetime. Heh, either my luck had finally turned around or the world finally stopped using me as the butt of jokes at that day."

"What do you mean by special?" Ruby questioned.

"Ah you wouldn't understand Ruby, maybe when you get older" Qrow waved. "Well, as much as I would like to talk more I think it's time I should go check up on Blake. Don't want her to do anything stupid now would we?"

Getting up from his seat the man gave a few stretches before grabbing harbinger from the side of the forge. Giving one last wave the man bid his niece a farewell before leaving.

Had the man looked back for even a second he would've see Ruby furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion. A single sentence escaped her lips.

"Uncle Qrow, just how much do you know about them?"

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

"Heellooo, Ruby, you in here" Yang called out as entered her dorm. For the past hours the blonde brawler had been fruitlessly searching for her little sister for one of the most important events in the school year.

The school dance

This time she would be damned before she would her sister to slide out of this event. Her sister need ever opportunity to socialize more, hell even being stranded at the punch bowl would be better that having the girl skip out on another dance.

Her eyes beamed as she saw her sister on her bed, about time she had finally found her.

"There you are, I've been looking all over the school ground you know" said Yang as she plopped right down next to her.

...

"Uh ... hello ... remnant to ruby ... you there Rubes?" Yang pressed as she waved her hands over Ruby's face. Seeing no response from the girl Yang shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the young reapers face.

And pinching as hard as she could

"GAH! What was that for Yang!" Ruby cried out. Giving her sister the meanest glare she could muster.

"Well it's not my fault my dear little sister would not answer me no matter how many times I called. Oh what has happened to my dear sweet cinnamon roll of a sister, it's been less then a year and know you've become too ice cold for even me" Yang gasped. Placing the back of her onto her forehead.

"Haha, very funny Yang" Ruby responded dryly "Sorry, it's just that I've been thinking something uncle Qrow said"

"Huh? What did uncle qrow say this time, please don't tell it's something embarrassing again" asked Yang. "I really don't feel like threatening people today too."

"No No No, not that Yang" Ruby shook her head "I mean something else, something related to Jaune and his siblings."

"Explain"

"Well, you remember about the story on their origins and how they originally came from Mistral? Well I just learned that uncle Qrow was the man who saved them and brought them to Ozpin."

"Wait, uncle Qrow was the man. Damn, I didn't expect he would do something like that" Yang whistled, that was a surprising tidbit of information.

"Yeah well ... I think that ... maybe uncle qrow may know more about the siblings then any of us" Ruby theorized.

"I guess I could see that, I mean uncle Qrow did save them after all. But, do you really think uncle Qrow would know more about them. More importantly, about what really happened back at the fight with the horror?"

"... Yes, or at least I think he may have a better idea of what happened back at the battle. I mean uncle Qrow seems really close to headmaster Ozpin, so maybe he has some kind of insider info?" Ruby said.

Yang narrowed her eyes at the idea, she admitted that uncle Qrow did have a rather close relationship with the headmaster (non-romantically) then anyone else she had seen. The man certainly trusted Qrow a lot.

However, the idea that her uncle of all people would deliberately held back knowledge about the horror and whatever else happened at the battle brought a sense of worry. If it was true then what else could uncle be hiding, just how far did this rabbit hole go?

"I don't know Ruby, I want to believe you but ... but if we are take this as fact it feels like every time we're close we find another layer to this mess" the elder sibling replied. "Dammit it even hurts my head thinking about it. Look, I'll talk to the girls about it later but that isn't why I wanted to talk to you Ruby"

"Well what is it?"

"Duh, the school dance silly" Yang grinned.

...

...

...

"You know look at the time, I should probably get something to-" Ruby began.

Right as Yang grabbed her by the scurf of her neck.

"Don't even try it Ruby, you know you can't fool me for a fourth time" Yang warned.

"But Yang! I don't wanna go to that stupid dance. You how awkward it is for me!" she complained. Trying desperately to escape Yang's iron grip on her.

"Not my fault they your horrible at socializing Ruby. But avoiding opportunities like these is not going to help your problem either you know. I'm not letting you skip this dance this time" Yang replied.

"Opportunity, you mean more time to waste at the punch bowl again. I'm telling you Yang it's a stupid idea and I don't wanna go. Besides, not like I have a date or something" Ruby bit back.

"Come Ruby, your a good looking girl, I'm sure that there must be someone who would want to dance with you"

"Yang, I'm literally one of the youngest students in beacon. I really doubt anyone would want to dance with a 15 year old like me."

 _"Shit, she got me there. I need to go with another approach" Y_ ang muttered to herself. "Look, I know you don't like dances but this a special once in a life time opportunity for you. Sure they'll be more dances throughout our time in beacon but this is your first one at beacon, don't do something you'll regret later in your life. Please Ruby, do it for me at least, you don't even need to stay for more then a hour if you don't like it."

...

"One hour?"

"One hour"

"... Uuuggghhhh ... _fine,_ I'll do it. Happy?" Ruby sighed.

"Positively beaming" the brawler cheerfully replied. "And don't worry so much about that stuff with uncle Qrow, I'll tell the girls later when we're at the dance."

"Oh ok" Ruby nodded, while maybe talking about at the topic at the dance wasn't the best place in her mind, there was a good chance nobody would listen onto them ... much.

"Now with that out of the way we can begin with the **fun** part" Yang said.

"F-Fun part?" Ruby said back in a lower tone. From her view she could see the the darkness creeping around her sister's body.

"DRESSING TIME!"

...

"Mommy" Ruby whispered

xxx _Professors Oobleck's office_ xxx

"Ah Miss belladonna, a surprise to see you here, is there something that you wanted to discuss?" Doctor Oobleck asked, seeing the faunus entered into his office.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you some things sir" she requested.

"Ah about the dance then? Ah I remember when I was young and hot headed, my my what a sm-"

"No No, I didn't mean the dance. Besides, I'm not even interested into the dance to begin with sir" she replied. It was true, the girl had no real intention to participate in the dance to begin with, why waste time mingling with people then use the free time to learn more about the horror ... and whatever Pyrrha had done at that fateful battle.

"Really, now I don't mean to intrude in your personal life I feel I should state that the dance is a once in a lifetime opportunity for your class year" replied Oobleck.

"Mm, there's always next year sir"

"~sigh~ They always say that" he muttered. "Still, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"It just that I wondering, where do you even get those legends about the horror sir?"

"Oh that? Those legends were from my old home near the northern part of Mistral Miss Belladonna. They're were old wives tale passed down from generations before, I always did enjoyed hearing those stories back when I was younger" Oobleck explained. His mind musing back this younger years.

"I did not know you came from northern Mistral doctor" said Blake in surprise. She had assumed the man was a native from Vale judging by his looks and actions.

"Ah yes I do get that a lot, but it is true my origins are not from Vale."

Blake merely grunted as she thought her next question. It was a question that plagued her for a long time, but yet it was a very risky one. She did not know just how far Oobleck was loyal to Ozpin or how much he knew about JNPR, but at the same time this was probably the only man who may have even a hint of what she needed to look at next.

"Um, Professor Oobleck, there is something that I wanted to ask you as well. You wouldn't know anything about semblances, specifically the more unique kind?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm the forefront of semblance study, mind you that my primary degree is on history. But I know quite a bit on the subject" Oobleck answered.

"I see, well sir, are by any chance semblances that can control elements. More specifically more then one element?"

"Control multiple elements? Hmm ... well outside of using dust the possibility of one does certainly exist. But such a semblance would be quite rare and would be very aura extensive on the user" he explained.

"Uh hu, well what about a semblance where the user has not unlocked their aura?"

"Impossible, all semblances require aura to activate. Without unlocking aura the body can not use the internal source of energy to fuel their semblance."

"Can someone have multiple semblances at once?"

...

"... It is a ... theory ... a very possible one you are asking Miss Belladonna. I do remember reading a paper on the subject, but what you are asking is _very_ theoretical. Even if such a thing would exist the user would suffer a plethora of physical and mental issues. A semblance is a reflection of ones self, to even have more then one is a sign of intense mental unbalance and likely the user having an extreme case of multiple personality disorders. Or even the chance of a damaged soul!" he explained.

...

...

"I see, that was ... something I did not except" Blake replied. "Well, I only have one more question for you sir."

"What is it?"

"About the horror story you shared, is there anything more you know about the story?"

"Know more about the story? Hm, well my grandmother was quite old when she shared the story to me, but I sure that the important parts were kept ... well no ... there's was that little old rumor ..."

"What rumor sir?"

"If my memory serves me right there was an odd rumor about the horror story from my home village. Supposedly the persons who had slain the horror had used magic of all things."

"M-Magic?" Blake whispered.

"Supposedly, bah nothing more than old superstitions my dear" he laughed off.

"I see ... um, thank you for taking the time to answer my questions sir. I probably be leaving now."

"It's no problem, if you even need any help then you know my office is always open" he replied. Waving the girl away.

xxx

Walking down the hallways of Beacon one could very easily see Blake Belladonna in deep thought.

" _Could Pyrrha and her family have some kind of secret semblance? But then how, they said themselves that they aren't hunters, just normal civilians?_ " Blake wondered to herself.

The idea that they could've deliberately lied to them was a possibility, but that made no sense to her either. Why in the world would they need to lie about them not having aura? Was their semblance something coveted? She could understand that having two semblances was a very powerful advantage, yet the cost ...

Memories of Pyrrha's savage look, looking more grimm then human, flashed through her eyes.

Or maybe their was something else she was missing from this. Maybe there was more to their semblance then she knew of ... maybe it was hereditary? Like Weiss's was.

That was rare but possible thing. The idea of having two semblances that were hereditary was a tempting target for many, she could see factions that would want one of them.

However, that failed to explain how such a semblance could harm the horror

She remember seeing both Yang's and Weiss's semblances failing to even lay a dent on the creatures hide, the only thing that harmed it was the dust Weiss had on hand.

How could Pyrrha's 'semblance' harmed it when nothing else did? It simply made no sense to the ex-terrorist

...

Unless ... what Doctor Oobleck says was true.

...

...

"... Could ... could magic really exist?" Blake wondered aloud.

* * *

 **Ugh, here you go guys one chapter of 'a different fate' you. So anyway back in college now so don't except chapters to come often but I'll see what I can do.**

 **So besides that let us get on with Omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Salem should not be allowed to attend a parent teacher conference**

* * *

"Salem, I do think you should stop what you are doing" Ozpin warned, taking a sip from his mug.

"And what would that be dear?"

"Chocking the kids teacher dear" he explained. Watching the teacher gasp for brief as his ex-wife slowly sucked the life out of the man.

"Please dear, think how the kids with react if they have to go through another teacher. It even hasn't been a week dear, the school principal is _still_ hounding me on that issue."

...

...

...

"Fine" she spat, dropping the man onto his chair.

"T-Thank you kind sir" the man breathed.

"You aren't the first one to die by my wife's hands, believe me I know" Ozpin replied. "Now, before my wife snaps, _again_ , please do tell us our children grades once more."

"Yes well, First we can begin with your eldest daughter Pyrrha" he began.

"Well what do you need to talk about, my baby girl is easily among the top of her class, I expect nothing less of my children" Salem smugly spoke.

"Err well ... in a way" The teacher whispered "B-But that doesn't mean they are not bad or anything. Starting with Pyrrha, mind you the girl has excellent grades but ... but she is suffering from well ... more of a social issue you can say, what the girl needs is simply more friends."

"I see ... Pyrrha has always been a shy girl, maybe we should give her time to socialize" Ozpin said.

"As if my little girl doesn't have friends" Salem grumbled

"Continuing on, Ren on other hand seems to being do well in a few less subjects then Pyrrha-" the teachers voice stopping mid way from the glare Salem was giving her. Only for Ozpin to whisper into her ear, calming the witch down a bit.

The teacher swallowed a bit as he took a few moments to look back at the small stack of papers and back to the still smoldering queen of the grim glaring at him. Taking a few moment to list the pros and cons the man made his decision.

"E-Excuse me for a few moments you two, I just realized I forgot to print some extra papers on kids's academic score" he said before leaving the room.

Minutes later the sound of tires screeching could be heard.

...

...

...

Salem went to grab the stack to papers on the desk.

...

...

...

"Your going to kill him?" Ozpin asked

"I'm going to kill him" Salem replied

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 WHY OZPIN AND SALEM SHOULDN'T CHEER FOR THEIR** **CHILDREN**

* * *

 **VALE, AMITY ARENA**

* * *

"Alright everyone, you guys ready?" Jaune ask. It had been only a few month since he and his siblings finally entered beacon academy, a choice that after **much** persuading for their parents to even conceive the idea in the first place.

But, with time, sweat, tears, and a lot of dry heaving, Ozpin and Salem caved and allowed them to attend Beacon academy.

Sure the first few weeks were tough when your mother is the literal queen of the grimm, but after some time such issues became nothing more than an after thought. It's a great thing to have your father head of said academy.

Now there team was completing at the amity arena for their first time.

"You got it Jaune-Jaune"

"As I'll ever be"

"Yep"

"Alright everyone, lets-" the blonde began.

"GO TEAM JNPR, THAT'S MY KIDS THERE!"

...

"Dammit" Nora whispered.

Taking roughly a fourth of the arena seats, one could see Salem cheering loudly for her kids, her minions cheering (read: Trying to become small as possible) as well.

It also didn't help Salem had bought the all screens in the arena so they were either focused on her or JNPR.

That and massive amount of grimm roaring out in agreement with their queen.

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT, MY KIDS ARE GOING TO WIN THIS TOURNAMENT BABY" Salem shouted. Snapping her fingers a few of the grimm started to move around, showing the world her latest creation.

Scantly clad female shaped grimm.

"GO GO JNPR, WHOSE THE BEST? THEY ARE! THO OTHER TEAM CAN S-T-U-C-K IT" The grimm cheerleaders cheered.

xxx

"Oh brothers, we haven't even started yet" Nora bemoaned.

This was not the first time this happened, every time they participated anywhere this happened **ever. single. time.**

They could understand, that knowing after thousands of years that family you had started a long time ago was not actually all dead. Her actions were justifiable.

But that did not stop it from being so embarrassing.

While Nora was bemoaning Jaune cradled his face as you can see the edges of his face light up like a Christmas tree.

For Pyrrha, the poor girl was trying to everything she could to maker herself smaller.

And for Ren?

The bastard disappeared the moment he saw his mother.

Brothers dammed Illusionist.

xxx

On the other side of the stadium was Ozpin with the rest of beacon academy, at first glance it was surprising to see the headmaster not panic at the **literal** hoard of grimm right in front of them.

That was of course ignoring the pile of broken mugs around him, Glynda swapping each one out before the man noticed ... or decided to use some else as stress relief.

"You ok there Ozpin" tentatively asked Qrow, after picking to shortest straw to see who will poke at the furious immortal.

"... Fine ... just ... fine" he breathed.

"Oh ok, because here I thought-" Qrow began.

Right before being thrown, going through a few walls along the way.

...

"... Apologizes ... seems that ... I've difficulty keeping ... my anger in check" he growled.

"Qrow! you ok!" Glynda called.

...

"ADWcaswdtyxzt" he grumbled

"Great, Qrow's skull has dented inward, again!" Ironwood exasperated.

"Never mind about that James" Ozpin hissed "Glynda, get the 2nd years out, now!"

"B-But sir-"

"Now!"

...

"~sigh~ Very well, all 2nd year females students ... please initiate ... oh dear Oum ... please initiate project ... cheerleader" she said over the loudspeaker. A flustered look on her face was clearly evident.

From the stadium many of girls groaned before leaving the stage in mass, leaving mainly the 1st years in confusion.

Only to come back in equally scantly clad cheerleader uniform.

"Alright ladies, let's do like we did in rehearsal" Coco yelled out.

"WHO'S THE TEAM, THEY ARE, J-N-P-R. WHO ARE THEY? THE BEST, J-A-U-N-E THE CHARISMATIC LEADER. P-Y-R-R-H-A, SHE THE STRONGEST, THE FUTURE CHAMPION. R-R-E-N, THE SILENT COOL ONE. N-O-R-A THE SUPER AWESOME ONE.

GOOOO J-N-P-R"

xxx

"Oh great, now dad's participating too, that never goes well" Pyrrha said. The rest of her siblings could only nodded their head.

Whenever their father and mother participated in the same thing they were going to compete with each other. It didn't matter what is was as long as the other was doing it to.

Cheering on their children was a common occurrence.

Above them the two immortals merely ordered their mini-agents to keep bring out more supports, whether they were grimm in the shape of buxom girls or huntresses from higher years.

...

...

...

"I think we'll just give the you the match, this is ... this is just evil" said opposition team


	27. Chapter 27 Dances & Secrets II

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **If you liked this chapter/story leave a review or something**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Austin: Thanks for the options man. As for the second option, already did that one a while ago.**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

"Yaannggg, stop it" Ruby whined.

While wearing a black dress with a short crop at the skirt.

"But what's the matter Ruby, I thought you liked the color?" Yang asked in a sing-song like manner. Enjoying the flustered look on her sibling's face.

"Black isn't my favorite color Yang. Besides, this dress it too short, people can see my knees!" Ruby replied. Fruitlessly trying to pull down her skirt, and more than once threatening to tear the top part in the process if Yang hadn't stepped in.

"Oh come on Ruby, you'll be the bees knees at the dance"

"I don't want to be the bees knees! I want to be me. And this dress is so tight too, it feels like it's binding my chest to hard"

"Yeah well that's what you get for trying to get kid size dresses" Yang muttered

"Kiddie dresses!" Ruby cried.

"Kidding Kidding" the blonde waved "Don't blame the dress, it's isn't easy to find something with your height that gives sexy instead of cute you know. You think I'll get a bit more thanks for all the hard work little old me went through."

"Oh this was a terrible idea, I should've never have agreed to this" Ruby bemoaned.

"Come sis, you already agreed to this. No use trying to wuss out now. Like I said, this would only be for an hour. If you don't have any fun then you can leave, so you only need to deal with it awhile, nothing my little huntresses of a sister can't handle" Yang said.

Ruby grumbled as she watched Yang pulling out another dress, right before she threw it away in disgust. Probably for some crazy reason for all she knew, she could never understand how Yang and others would make a big fuss about the dance. It wasn't like it was most important thing in the world, I mean there was always next time.

"Hmm ... nah, I don't think any of this works. I think you'll have to go with the black dress. Everything just seems to conflict with the rest of your well ... everything. And here I was, hoping to make you try on the pink dress I bought" Yang sighed.

"Regretting this, really regretting this with ever fiber of my being. You know that I'll just be sitting in the punch bowel in the end" Ruby muttered.

"Ruby, what did I already say? Just give it some time, I'm sure this is someone here that would like to dance with you."

...

...

...

"Ok fine ... but you know you Beacon does have a option were you can bring others to the dance. Maybe you can bring your little old boyfriend here" Yang teased.

Only to see Ruby's face become hidden underneath her hair, her head slightly titling to the side and away from Yang.

"Ruby ... are you ok" she asked in a worried tone.

"I ... I don't think what your asking is a good idea Yang. Jaune does have a girlfriend already, I don't think he would join" Ruby muttered.

"Jaune has a? ... Oh shit, I forget about that fiasco" Yang exclaimed, slapping the side of her head. "Yeah ... I can definitely see why that would be a terrible idea"

"Yeah, it is" Ruby agreed.

The elder blonde could only frown at how her younger sister was feeling. Ruby never got this low in her entire life, unless ...

 _"Oh don't tell me that Ruby has an actual crush on Jaune!"_ Yang thought. She always knew the girl held some interest to the older blonde boy. But she did not except it to turn into a real deal crush.

 _"Great, I wonder how dad will handle the news ... knowing him, probably not the best"_ Yang thought. She knew her father can a bit intense when it came to his girls protection. But it seemed clear enough that Jaune held no real romantic love for Ruby.

While saddening for the girl, it was better this way. Better to get the pain over earlier and quicker.

"Well then don't worry about to much Ruby. Just say for an hour and you can leave Ruby ... that and we can stop picking out dresses if you like?"

...

"Yeah, I like that"

"Good"

xxx _Later_ xxx

If one were to enter the beacon auditorium the first thing that would greet them would be the lights, and the booming music from inside. Inside the massive room was dozens of students from different grades, ranging from freshmen all the way to seniors.

On the far sides of the rooms were dozens of refreshments available for any to pick up and more then a dozen students were already taking what was offered. Also near the end of the room were various faculty members from the academy as well as a few Atlas soldiers, courtesy of General Ironwood.

In the middle, the main floor of the auditorium was transformed into a truly massive dance floor that could hold a hundred people at any given time. The more closer one got to the center the more intense the dancing became, to the point it almost seemed like magic with what dancing was going on there.

xxx

"Welp, here we are girls. In one of the most important dances of our year and none of us have a single date ... great job everyone" Yang proclaimed. She and the rest of girls were standing in the far corners of the room, far from everyone else.

"Hmph, I fail to see how this is my fault Xiao-long. None of the boys here meet the requirements I'm looking for, besides, none of them even have the backbone of trying to at least ask one us" Weiss grumbled.

"Neptune didn't ask Weiss out, that's why she's angsty" Blake explained. Ignoring the denial from said Heiress.

"Really? I thought you and Neptune would be pair. I mean didn't you have a crush on him?" Yang wondered.

"Please, as if I'm childish to hold something like a crush. Neptune merely was a intellectual in a sea of idiotically I have to deal with everyday."

"Aww, how nice of you Weiss" Yang grinned "But what about you Blake? And here I had money on you going out with Sun."

"No, while Sun is ... tolerable, it's already much to handle both him and you simultaneously, the last thing I need to deal with is him being my boyfriend. Honestly, the man is like some kind of male version of you ... but with better puns."

"Ouch, no need to hurt me like that" rubbing her chest in mock pain.

"And what about you Yang, I don't see you with any dates of your own" said Weiss.

"Eh, that's what I get for getting Ruby to go to this dance" she shrugged.

"It took you that long?"

"Hey don't blame me, it's not my fault that Ruby can be real stubborn when she wants to be. It took me a lot of convincing to make that girl attend for even an hour, and that does take into account the time needed to find her a good dress" Yang argued.

"That actually reminds me, where is Ruby? I only saw her for a bit?" Weiss wondered.

"Yeah about that ... kinda had to make a promise that boiled down to her staying here for an hour before leaving ... I had hoped she would find a dance partner of something" said Yang.

"You do know she's 15 right? I _really_ find it hard to see anyone who would think of dancing with her" Blake lamented.

"Well sorry that I was hoping for a miracle Blake" Yang grumbled "Look, ignoring Ruby's lack of social initiate, there is something that me and Ruby wanted to talk about."

"And what would that be?" the heiress noticing the serious look on Yang's face.

"Well first off, you girls remember about the whole story about how Jaune and his siblings were saved from rural Mistral before being brought to Ozpin. More specifically about that part where a hunter brought them to the headmaster."

"Yes, I remember that part Yang" Weiss replied. She had remembered the more vaguer parts Jaune and the rest had explained to them back at the diner.

"Well Weiss, Ruby just learned a few days ago that the hunter who saved them was none other then uncle Qrow. Surprising huh?"

...

"Hold on, wait a moment. Your saying that your uncle, AKA the man who seems to be drunk all the time, is the same one that saved JNPR?" asked Blake.

"Yep, but that's not all either. I'm personally not sure about this, but Ruby thinks Qrow may have some idea about what went down with the horror battle"

...

"... And, your sure about this? Yang I don't want to be that girl but I feel like I need to say that is a very questionable train of thought" Weiss said.

"You tell me, but come on you two, sure this sounds a little far fetched but who else besides the headmaster knows about JNPR? Uncle Qrow was the man who saved them from certain death if they had been left in rural Mistral, besides, uncle Qrow seems real close to the headmaster too, like real close."

"Mm ... I suppose I can see that, the headmaster seemed rather trusting of the man ... almost somewhat more then General Ironwood and Professor Goodwitch" remembering back at the meetings with Ozpin the heiress could see the headmaster having a more relaxed look whenever Qrow was around.

And if her memory severed her right, Winter did once tell her that such an act was usually a sign of peace ... or sex, or was it the other way?

While Yang was busy trying to persuade Weiss to her and Ruby's idea both had forgotten about their silent Faunus teammate. The young huntress was in deep thought over what her partner had just reviled.

xxx

 _"Could ... Could Qrow be the answer we've been looking for?"_ the young girl wondered. Out of all the people who could have answers Qrow was ... not her first pick.

But thinking on it more it started to make some sense. If the man did save Jaune and his siblings there could be a strong chance Qrow may know about their hidden abilities.

Especially Pyrrha's

"I think Ruby and Yang may be right, or at least on the right track with their idea" Blake spoke up.

"She is? I am?" Weiss/Yang said.

"Think about Weiss, like Yang said, Qrow did save the four of them and brought them to Ozpin.

Doesn't that sound a bit weird?

Why would Qrow even bring them to Ozpin in the first place, wouldn't it be better to bring them to a local orphanage then the head of an elite hunter academy?"

"That ... That does sound suspicious" Weiss conceded "... why _would_ Qrow bring the four to the headmaster in the first place?"

"Indeed ... and I think I may have an answer to that as well" replied Blake. Ignoring the looks from her teammates she carried on "A few days ago I went to professor Oobleck's office for more info about the horror and I was talking to him. I started to ask him questions, more specify, questions on semblances."

"And why would you need to do that? I'm pretty sure none of our semblances worked against the horror" Yang interrupted.

"No, back when I saw horror fighting Pyrrha was-"

"Woah hold up there kitty, Pyrrha! Blake, you said nothing about Pyrrha fighting the horror" the blonde holding up her hand.

"... Oh, oh yeah that ..." Blake realized. She had yet to tell any of her teammates about what truly happened back with the horror.

She was going to tell them

Well ... not immediately of course.

With the whole Ren incident she had no doubt that none of her teammates would believe what she said. At best they would ignore it and write it off as nonsense, at worst, they could've brought it up to Ozpin.

It was only after they had started to see from her perspective that she wanted to tell them more about what happened.

Only for that to slip her mind with the the whole White Fang/School Dance fiasco

"Oh yeah, thaattt" Yang mimic "Look Blake, next time if your going to talk about something please give us more context. So how about we begin with the part about Pyrrha fighting the horror."

"Well ... I guess we can start out with-" Blake began

xxx _One Explanation Later_ xxx

"So wait a minute, when you saw the horror fight it was Pyrrha that was fighting it" Yang began

Blake nodded

"And during that fight you saw Pyrrha shoot lighting and other elements out of the blue" Weiss continued.

Blake nodded

"As Pyrrha looked more some kind of grimm/human hybrid, the colors and all" said Yang

Blake nodded

"All before she killed the horror, only for Ozpin to arrive and calm her down" Weiss finished.

"Yes" Blake said.

...

...

...

"You know, if you told me this weeks ago I would've called you crazy. I might have even told the professors about this. But, after all the things we went through, all the work to find out more about the horror ... fuck ... fucking Oum what the hell did we stumbled into" Yang breathed.

"You said it Yang" Weiss agreed. "Madness, this madness."

"Indeed" Blake agreed "It is crazy, and that is why I have to find answers to this. Going back to what I was talking about before talking about all of this, I went to see Professor Oobleck to see if he had any more info.

During our chat I had talked to him about semblances, mostly on the topics of dual semblance and ones that could allow others to control the elements on par with that of dust crystals. From what I've learned, I think Pyrrha and her sibling may have some kind of dual hereditary semblance" Blake explained.

"Dual hereditary ... Blake, what you are saying is crazy. It's one thing on hereditary semblances, that I can understand, but dual semblance? How would that even work? A semblance is a physical reflection of ones soul, to have more then one ..." Weiss trailed.

"Well, Pyrrha acted far more viscous during her battle with the horror, if that helps" Blake offered.

"~sigh~ That, that is a possibility, one I don't agree mind you"

"I mean if it is true, yeah I can see why they would want to keep that stuff quiet. If I was some kind of terror group I could see the value of having a semblance like that" said Yang "But, if it is hereditary ... doesn't that mean Ozpin must have this semblance to, right?"

"That, is correct Yang" Weiss agreed "to be honest, I don't think I've ever seen the headmaster use his semblance ... or heard about it at all."

...

The three girls were silent as the thought of Ozpin shooting fire/lighting out of hands while in a grimm form appeared in their minds.

...

"Ok, so does this mean we did it? I mean we may have found out how the horror was defeated and what Ozpin is trying to hide, so job done girls?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to pop your bubble their Yang, but ..."

"Oh come on Blake, don't tell me that their is more your hiding from us" the blonde giving her teammate a pointed look.

"What, no! I was going to say that ... that I'm not so sure what their hiding is a semblance either" Blake said "Yang, Weiss, when you both used your semblance, did it even hurt the horror?"

"No" Yang drawled out, suddenly not liking where this was going. Weiss merely shook her head, a similar feeling welling up in her gut.

"If neither of your semblances worked against the horror, then why did Pyrrha's work at all? Dust was the only thing that was able to hurt the beast, none of our weapon or aura could some much as scratch the beast."

"Maybe their's is different? After all, no two semblance are the same, so maybe where our's might fail JNPR's semblance would succeed" Weiss offered.

"Weiss, both your's and Yang's were completely different and neither seemed to do much against it's flesh" Blake argued.

"Well then how would explain Pyrrha defeating the the horror if semblance don't work them, Hm?" Weiss demanded.

"... When I was talking to Professor Oobleck he said that they were some old rumors among the story, specifically about how the horror can be defeated. One of the methods was ... was well, magic"

...

...

...

"Blake, I respect you as a teammate, but what your saying is absolute bull" Weiss exasperated "For Oum's sake, magic isn't even real Blake. It's nothing more then old superstitions when we were ignorant apes!"

"Gotta agree with snow angle Blake. I mean really, magic? Come on Blake even you should know that's a load of bullshit" Yang agreed.

"Look" Yang raised her hand, stopping Blake from replying "I'm sure we can go back and forth on this till the end of time itself, but how about we just put a rain-check on this for now? I personally don't want spend the night arguing over this, we can continue on after the dance, kay?"

The faunus looked ready to reply, but seeing the the tired and stressed look on Yang as well as Weiss made her stop. Seeing that neither of teammates wished to go on the young girl conceded.

"Fine, we can stop for now ... but were not done with this"

"Trust me Blakey, I don't any of us are done with it"

xxx _Ozpin's Office_ xxx

"I see, ... well make sure Ren doesn't push himself to far dear ... yes I know how he'll reply. And make sure that Jaune picks up Pyrrha tonight, tell him I won't be able to make it back home today. I know sweetie ... I love you to" said Ozpin. One hand holding his signature mug while the other had his scroll to his ear.

Ending the call the man took a sip from his mug before the elevator to his office chimed, the metal doors slide open as Qrow, James, & Glynda entered.

"Well, and here I thought you three would be enjoying the school dance" he mused.

"The rest of the staff have taken care of making sure the students play nice sir" Glynda replied. "Besides, I figured that would want to know what Qrow has been able to dig up."

"I see, well Qrow?" Ozpin motioned.

"Well ... you were right Oz, something is happening among the White Fang. The Fang has been stealing a lot more dust recently, but none of it is appearing in the black or grey markets. Besides that, well some my of contacts have given some ... worrying news Oz" Qrow explained.

"Oh? How worrying?"

"They say the veteran members have been leaving Vale in large numbers, some rumors about a base outside of Vale, but close to the kingdom at the same time" said Qrow. "But that's all I've got."

"Worrying ... James, what about you?"

"Unfortunately there is not much I can provide on the White Fang side, my sources are still trying to find how we lost on the prototypes" James grumbled, the man has yet to give up on his search to find who was responsible "However, I have been able to receive reports about strange signs from Mt Gleam."

"Gleam? Who would want to set foot in that disaster. That place is nothing more then broken dreams and Grimm" Qrow muttered.

"Indeed, anything of Value in that city would've been either picked by looters who dared traveled their or have been destroyed by the Grimm. By now most of city should be in some form of decay at this point. However, that does not mean the buildings could not be used for some cover ..." said James.

"Your saying the Fang is setting up shop in Gleam?"

"It would explain the need for dust, after all, with the amount of Grimm in the mountain you'll need every piece of dust to get rid of them" James replied "But for what reason would they want to take over Gleam? Are they using it as some form of staging ground?"

"Then let's found out, shall we" Ozpin interrupted "It would be wise to send in a team of hunters to scout out the area, should we find any sign of the Fang then we will send more hunters to deal with it."

"That ... is a fair plan" the general admitted "But who would we send?"

"Why Doctor Oobleck, besides his doctorate in history the man has the best knowledge about the city then any of use. After all, the man's main paper was on the city and all the flaws that lead to it's downfall, if there is anyone who know about the Gleam then it would be him" Ozpin supported.

"Very well, but how would we explain the students for his mission?"

"We'll say the man is on a mission. After the dance first year students will being their missions, we can do under such a pretense. And team RWBY will be the best team for the mission" said Ozpin.

...

...

...

"Excuse me?" Qrow asked.

"Team RWBY has the most experience with the white fang out any of the students in beacon, if any team must go with Oobleck it should be team RWBY" said Ozpin.

"Ozpin that is an foolish idea" James objected "even if team RWBY takes the mission we can't expect Oobleck to both defend the girls and survey the city at the same time!"

"And that is why Qrow is going with them, after all, Blake has yet to be fully pardoned for her acts. With Qrow tailing her I can assure you the man can easily protect the girls while Oobleck can finish his main objective" Ozpin assured.

...

"I don't like this Oz ... but if this is what you want I guess I go with it" Qrow said.

"Qrow!"

"Don't worry Glynda, with me and Oobleck I'm sure we can take care of anything the Fang is willing to throw at us. And if the situation gets bad ... well Raven owes me some debts" Explained Qrow.

"... ~sigh~ Very well Ozpin, I'll leave the reconnaissance of Mt Gleam to you then" James submitted.

"Thank you James, now why don't you four head off to the dance, the night is still young for your three" motioned Ozpin.

"And what about you, will be joining?" Glynda asked.

"Afraid not, I've been through my share of social events. I think I'll take this one off maybe I'll go for a walk this time around" replied Ozpin.

xxx _Beacon Courtyard_ xxx

"'Spend time and social Ruby, it'll be great for you' ... pfft, yeah right Yang" Ruby grumbled under her breath.

The air was cool and crisp for the young girl as she wondered aimlessly around Beacon's courtyard.

"Well at least this is better then being stuck at the punch bowel ... ~sigh~ What do I do now me? I mean I could always go back to my dorms and play some video games ... mmm, then Yang would just chew me for not socializing more once they get back. Or maybe I can go to the library instead ... nah that seems to boring" said Ruby to herself.

"Come on Ruby, think think"

...

...

...

"Having troubles Miss Rose?" Ozpin asked.

"Huh, oh Headmaster Ozpin! I didn't see you there"

"That does seem to happen why one is in deep thought" he said "Though what is surprising is seeing you here, shouldn't you be back at the dance with your classmates and peers?"

"Yyyeeahh, sorry headmaster but I don't roll that way ... for the dancing part" she replied "I don't really enjoy these kind of things sir."

"Not wishing to be trapped at the punch bowl I assume?"

"... Yeah pretty much, to be honest I really didn't even wanted to go to the dance in the first place" she admitted.

"And I assume your sister or teammates must've pushed you to participate in the dance then?" he theorized.

"Mmhm, well what else was Yang expecting? I mean who wants to ask a 15 year-old on date and not make it look weird" Ruby huffed.

"Well it seems to me that your sister was merely trying to aid you in your social life. However, knowing your condition, I can see why such an event would prove to be less then beneficial" Ozpin acknowledge.

"Thanks headmaster, it's nice knowing someone at least gets my drift. So why are you here anyway headmaster?" the girl asked.

"Me? Well these dances are a bit to common for me and the rest of the faculty. But to be honest ... neither do I enjoy these types of events, too stuffy for my taste" he revealed "Besides, how can I not want to enjoy the weather we're having?"

With a single tap of his cane the man beckoned Ruby as the two began to walk aimlessly across all of Beacon.

xxx

"So ... How's your day been Headmaster?" Ruby asked aloud.

"Mm, same old same old Miss Rose. Endless paper work and council breathing down on my neck ... so everyday really" he answered.

"Eck, good thing I don't need to do that" she sighed in relief.

"Oh I wouldn't be sure about that Miss Rose. Most hunters are required to fill out certain paperwork before and after each mission, that also includes training ones as well" he said.

"What! Oh come headmaster please don't make me do paperwork of all things, doesn't being besites with your children count for something!?" she exclaimed.

"Terribly sorry Miss Rose but unfortunately it does not. Besides Miss Rose, paperwork is just one of the many trials all hunters must go through, I'm sure you'll be fine" Ozpin chuckled.

"Awww ... paperwork easy my- Hey, what's that smell" Ruby sniffed the air before scrunching her nose. "Eck, did somebody take a number two or something here?"

"Odd ..." the man muttered his eyes narrowing, at the moment both of them were at the CCT tower. "Miss Rose, please stay behind me."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice the young girl complied as the two near to the tower, the close they got the stronger the smell became.

Only to see two Atlas soldiers, both them face flat on the ground as two daggers were embedded into their necks.

Ruby gasp at the sight as Ozpin rushed over to the guards. They were both dead, no doubt to that in the immortals head.

"Ruby, get back to school now and get Ironwood, tell him what you see" Ozpin ordered.

"B-But-"

"Now!"

The last sight the man saw were the petals of roses. Taking a deep breath Ozpin took one last look at the two dead men before entering into the tower.

xxx

It was silent, no receptionist or anything or sort. With the school dance and how late is was the only people here were either the guards or the automated receptionist. Ozpin gripped his can tightly as amber eyes darted across the room for any sign of the assassin.

With careful steps the man moved towards the main elevator. Bringing his scroll up Ozpin typed in his access code, a few seconds later the entire elevator's logs appeared.

Someone had just used the elevator and was now on the top level.

Ozpin called the elevator.

The ride was short as the man readied his cane, his aura flashing outward, covering his body in a light green hue before receding. As the door chimed and opened Ozpin stepped.

To see a female figure taking out a USB from the main console.

"Well, what an interesting sight we have here, you do know office hours for the CCT are closed?" said Ozpin.

The female looked at the man before giving him a small smirk, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"So a silent type are you, well then so be it" said Ozpin. Making a motioning gesture with his cane.

Right as a fireball sailed towards him. A hexagonal shield formed around him, absorbing the flame as two knifes bounced offed the bubble.

Ozpin dashed to side, twisting his cane as fresh lighting dust was loaded in. With a small burst of aura the tip of the can glowed as an arc of lighting ruptured forth, sailing through the smoke.

Three more fireballs were returned, though smaller then the initial one. Leaping out the immortal could see the assassin as she dashed towards him.

Cane and Blades clashed as the two struggled to gain dominance. Using his strength the headmaster broke the struggle as he slammed his feet into the assassin's abdomen, pushing her a few meters away. Two strikes jabbed into the women's wrist, forcing her to drop the blades.

Right as Ozpin gave a swift kick into the jaw, throwing her back onto the ground.

The assassin's eyes glowed as Ozpin moved back. The women leapt back up as she pulled out two dust crystals, a torrent of wind and lighting came out of her hands as the immortal was forced to dodge out of the way.

Two arrows cam afterward. One hitting the the side of the knee while the other grazed his tendons.

Looking up he could see the women now wielding a bow formed of a glass like material.

Four more arrows materialized as she fired them away from Ozpin and to the corners of the room. The man had no time to wondered as three more arrows fired shorty after.

"You do know help is coming? It won't be long till the rest of the faculty arrives" Ozpin warned, jumping over a nearby terminal to avoid a column of earth. "I'm surprise you haven't attempted to flee yet?"

...

 _"Silent types, why is it always the silent type that I deal with?"_ The man wondered, waiting for the women's next action.

Only for nothing to happen.

Taking a peak form his cover Ozpin saw the women was merely standing there, a content look on her face. Slowly coming from his cover the man slowly moved towards to the women, utilizing his magic to augment his aura further.

"Well, seems you've stopped your little assault, do we finally get to have a real chat, or do I need to _school you?_ " Ozpin asked.

"... Sadly, I don't any of those are options Mr. Magier" said the women. "After all, you still haven't seen the whole picture yet, still narrow viewed as ever."

"?" Before Ozpin could reply the sound of buzzing filled the air. Looking back his eyes widen, the arrows that the women had shot previously were now glowing with electricity.

 _"The arrows! When did they-"_

Lighting shot forth, electrocuting the man as he shouted in pain. When it finally stopped one could see the faint traces of smoke as Ozpin's singed clothing had bit of embers on it.

"W-When-"

"Shush, just rest for now Ozpin. Everything will be explained" the women assured.

Ozpin gritted his teeth, moving slowly to women as his vision blackened. The last thing he saw was the women walking up to her, right as she pulled out a white glove.

xxx _Beacon Clinic_ xxx

"I think ... awake ..."

"... you ... hopefully"

"you ... Oz? ..."

"Mm, would you mind lowering your voices" grumbled Ozpin, shielding his eyes from the bright white lights of the infirmary.

"Well since we found you on the ground unconscious since yesterday I think it's fair to say we had our worries" replied Glynda.

"Really, and what about the assassin, has either James or Qrow caught her yet" Ozpin asked.

"First thing you ask- No sir, James is still on the look out for here and has placed a bounty of on our mysterious assassin."

"I see, keep me inform of what either of the two find out. I think for I now I'll rest" said Ozpin.

""Of course sir" she said. Bidding the man one last goodbye before leaving back to her duties.

Only once did she leave did the man take a sigh of relief, placing his head back onto the pillow his mind went back to the battle, wondering what else the women was hiding. And as the man wondered he took a moment to scratch his chest, ignoring the itch.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS**

* * *

"I see, and you escaped from Ozpin's little school?" asked Salem.

"Indeed, Atlas soldiers were an ease to evade ma'am, the only true threat was from Qrow Branwen, but with Emerald we were able to easily avoid detection" Cinder answered.

"Good, I'd hate to see my new maiden be capture so early in the game. And where able to do what I had asked as well during your time with Ozpin?"

"Yes ma'am ... but if I may ask, why would you give such that man such a gift?" the maiden wondered.

"Oh Cinder do not fret yourself with it, for now focus on getting closer to Ozpin's children and let me deal with this.

Besides, I think me and him are long due for a chat."


	28. Chapter 28 Turning Point

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Don't worry there won't be endless flashbacks ... yet. And well Cinder is being ordered to get close to the family using him via girlfriend**

 **Greer123: Can't wait to see the reunion there**

* * *

 **BEACON ACADEMY, BULLHEAD AIRSTRIP**

* * *

 _"Alright, weapons, food, batteries, dust supplies, all check. Food should last me for a week double if I ration it. All maps are in the scroll, and Ozpin has lend me a few solid copies as well"_ Oobleck thought.

He knew the mission that Ozpin wanted him to partake, while a very dangerous one for even a professor like him, he also was the only one who had real knowledge on Mt Gleam.

After all, he had dedicated the last few years to understanding the incident, his doctorate being based on it.

The idea of somebody using the mountain as some base disgusted the man. The mountain was nothing more than a resting place for the thousands dead, how anyone could distribute such a resting place was beyond the man.

If his mission meant stopping however was behind this then he would gladly do it.

That was if he didn't need to watch over a team of students at the same time.

Why the headmaster had made this under the pretense of a training mission was beyond the man, all he really hoped for was that the students taking the mission were at least 4th years. Third years he could work with, but it would hamper his progress greatly.

Second and first years were a no-no, it was not that the man hated them but more so they lacked the experience and finesse needed for this type of mission.

That and the last thing he wanted was them to captured the white fang.

Taking a deep breath the man pulled up his gear as he turned to face the student team, having long since heard their arrive.

Only to see team RWBY and Qrow.

"Miss Rose, what is you and your team doing here?" the man asked.

"Uh, for the mission sir, we were the ones who took it" Ruby answered.

"Oh ... I see" he said, taking a look at Qrow. Who was simply taking a swig from his flask, giving a wave to the man.

"Uh excuse me for one moment girls, I need to talk to Qrow here for just a moment" said Oobleck as he pulled the man from the girls.

"Qrow, what is team RWBY doing here" the man whispered.

"Providing your cover, duh" Qrow replied.

"And why them? I had specificity requested fourth or third year students for this mission. Team RWBY is woefully unprepared for this mission!"

"Woah there Oobleck don't go writing off my niece's team there. Sure they just first years but they aren't like the rest, heck we even have a ex-fang member to" Qrow defended RWBY.

"~sigh~ While that is true that does not mean I am comfortable with the girls participating on this mission. I can't ensure their safety if things get serious" Oobleck warned.

"And that's why I'm here Doc, you just focus on your mission while I'll take of the girls. Besides, if things get a little rough I'm sure the four of them can handle it well, hell I trained half of those girls myself" Qrow assured the doctor.

...

"I do not agree this plan ... but if you say what you mean ... I guess I'll allow it" Oobleck sighed. Giving a small prayer the man went back to the girls, motioning them over to the bullhead.

All the while pointedly ignoring Ruby's moving backpack.

xxx _Bullhead_ xxx

"Well girls, we will be arrive at Mt Gleam in just a few minutes from now. I understand for you that this might be your first time out into the wilds. That is why myself and Qrow will be making sure that you all you come out of this alive and hopefully more experienced then before.

But before we land I figured it will be wise to give you girls an overview of what this mission will entail. During this mission we will be doing reconnaissance around Mt Gleam, reports show no sign of bandits and Grimm levels are safe enough for students to handle.

I expect all of you to follow my word to the exact letter, even though the info says this should be easy, a smart hunter knows to always be alert no matter what" Oobleck informed the girls.

"Yes sir" the four chorused.

"Good, now, any question?"

Ruby went first "So uh how long is this mission going to be anyway?"

"Roughly a few days, luckily you all should've received supplies from the quartermaster before the mission so it should not be an issue" he answered.

"Where will we be scouting doctor?" Weiss asked next.

"We'll begin with scouting around the Mountain before entering into the main city through one of the remaining service tunnels. There we will stay for a day or two at most while we survey the ruins. Anything else?"

The girls shock there head

"Excellent, and it looks like we be landing so-"

Before the man could finish his sentence Ruby's bag began to shake vivaciously before a small black blur ran out. Ignoring the startled cry from Ruby Oobleck leaned down to see what the blur was.

It was a ...

Corgi?

"D-Doctor Oobleck I-I can explain" Ruby said.

"A corgi, hm ... an excellent idea to bring this dog Miss Rose" the man praised.

"It is!"

"Indeed, dogs such as this bred have been known to be excellent trackers. While I do support your choice I must ask you to inform me before hand next time Miss Rose" replied Oobleck.

"Yes sir" Ruby replied. Right before turning back to Blake "See, I told you it would work"

Blake groaned into her hands

* * *

 **VALE, MT GLEAM**

* * *

"Ah nothing like the smell of actual work done to get the blood pumping" said Roman. His eyes looking over the white fang grunts moving crates filled to the brim with dust onto a train.

Only for his eyes to narrow at a sight not too far away. "Oi! What are you two doing down there, start picking up slack bud. I ain't paying you to freeload over here, come, hurry up you slow pokes."

"~sigh~ You say one good thing Roman and the next thing you know you get this ... ugh, what is it with my luck recently?" Roman muttered as he saw the two grunts speed up.

...

"Perhaps this is long due karma Torchwick?" Adam offered, walking next to the master thief "I heard the first steps to redemption is through apologizing on your mistakes."

"Oh hold the phone everyone it's our residential philosopher Adam Taurus here, giving little old me some sage advice. Oh, your words just cut right through my black heart, I guess maybe your right. Oh what a _bad_ man I've been" Roman dramatically sighed. Placing the back of his hand onto his forehead to further it.

...

...

"Hmph, if you weren't a thief I would say you would make a decent actor" Adam replied.

"Awe you warm my heart, I knew you were a big softy underneath" Roman teased.

"And if I were you I shut my mouth" the faunus warned.

"Jeez, on your period or something? Alright Alright, so what is that you want bull boy, need me to steal you a little girlfriend or something?"

"As if I would trust your services. No, I'm merely to ensure that you know your part of the plan" Adam explained.

"~sigh~ What are you the fifth person this time? Yes I know the plan, make a speech, get all your boys rile up, get back to Vale and watch the fireworks. Yes I know the the plan" he exasperated.

"Your tone and ... recent actions have left me to doubt your knowledge" Adam said.

"Bah don't worry about the plan, it'll be fine. _My_ worry is making sure your little friends don't accidentally spill the beans and send us on a one way date with old General Ironwood" Roman said.

"Your lack of confidence in my brothers and sisters is concerning"

"Yeah well you get that when all you have to work with is a bunch of crazy fanatics. Sessh, it feels like I can't a good night's rest without somebody trying to kill me here" said Roman.

"And yet all of _your_ people are now behind bars. Last time I checked it seemed to me your so called professional were beaten a mere huntress-in-training, one that was just 15 mind you. If it wasn't for our so called fanatics, you would be a pile of ash right now. The more I think about it, it's looks like **you** were the only coming on our doors, begging for aid" Adam mocked.

...

Before either the two men could continue on a resounding clap stopped them. Turning around a small women with pink and brown hair waved towards them. Pulling out an umbrella the women gently glided down onto the floor, waggling her fingers in front of the two.

...

...

"Tsk, Keep your little pet on a leash women. Or else next time I won't be as gentle" Adam warned, marching off.

"Sessh Neo, you know I could handle Mr. Angst over there" Roman complain "No need to be a mama bear."

The brown/pink haired women shrugged her shoulders, right before booping Roman's head, carrying a playful grin on her face.

"Meanie" the man pouted "... Still, I wonder what Cinder wants with all the dust though?"

The man brushed pass the girl as he eyes the large train taking all the dust he has stolen over the past few months. With the amount he has taken one could live their whole lives in luxury and then some. Or, you could start a real mean war with the amount the women was bringing.

"War or luxury Cinder, what's your stake in all of this?" Roman whispered to himself. Seeing that he was not going to get an answer anytime soon, the man shrugged. "Oh well, not my problem with what a women wants to do with her dust."

* * *

 **VALE, MT GLEAM**

* * *

"Well, here we are girls, the mother of all fuckups in modern history, Mt Gleam" Qrow declared as all them departed from the bullhead.

"Looks like a mountain to me" said Ruby. Eyeing the massive mountain with a bit of awe and some unease.

"Ruby, the city is in mountain you dolt. We'll have to enter one of entrances around the place" Weiss chided.

"Indeed Ms. Schnee, while most the entrances have been sealed off ever since the city fell there are a few smaller entrances we can use" Oobleck agreed.

"Shouldn't they have sealed them off to or something. I mean I don't want to see Grimm start popping out anytime soon" Yang asked.

"Do not worry, the entrances we are going are much too small for grimm to fit, they were designed as a means to allow hunters to enter the city should regular means no longer work. Each of these entrances can only fit one person at a time, so we'll need to go in order girls. Now, follow along, those entrances won't find themselves" said Oobleck.

xxx

Following the professor the team of hunters scouted along the mountain base before stopped at a small yet somewhat rusted hatch in the ground.

"So, is this the entrance, seems kinda of ... small" Yang commented.

"Well I did say they were meant to fit one person at a time. Now, just need to open the hatch" said Oobleck. Grabbing the handle the man pushed aura into his arms, and with a great heave, opened the hatch as small bits of debri flew across.

"Well, they're in a lot worse condition then I remembered. Anyway, I go first, after that you girls go next with Qrow going last. Come young corgi, adventure awaits for us" beckoned Oobleck as he and Zwei jumped down through the entrance.

xxx

Boots feel onto the ground as Ruby's eyes saw two things, the light from Oobleck's helmet and darkness.

Oh and Zwei padding across her shoes.

"Wow it is real dark in here" said Ruby.

"Normally there would emergency lights, but the generators have been turned off for a long time Ms. Rose. Here I brought spares for all of you, figured the quartermaster would forget this" Oobleck explained handing Ruby, and later on the rest, night vision googles.

"We'll only need to where these for a bit, the city was designed to also allow natural light in so lighting will not be too much of a worry" Oobleck assured the girl.

"Oh ok" Ruby replied. Both she and Oobleck waited for a few minutes as the rest of the group entered into the tunnel.

Once given there helmets, the five hunter began trekking through the almost endless tunnel, after what must've been hours for the girls the hunters began to see small rays of light at the edge of their vision.

The more they got close the brighter the light was. Passing through the light the four girls gave gasp at the sight of Mt Gleam.

Massive towers of concrete of steel acted as support beams as cracked and broken mirrors could be seen dotted across these towers. Highways fill with crash cars and littered trash blanketed the lower parts of the city as silence overwhelmed the entire place.

...

"... I seen the pictures of this place ... but to see it with your eyes ..." Weiss gaped.

"It's a shocking sight. There was a lot of hope in the place once, Vale and Atlas had poured millions into making this a jewel of not only civilization but also a sign of cooperation among the kingdoms. Had it not fell I have no doubt it would've been the greatest sight to ever see" said Oobleck.

"Still, no time to mop around about it. Come know, we'll need to set up a base before Grimm arrive at our location. While scouts have seen few grimm we can't be sure what lurks in this city" Oobleck motioned the group to follow.

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

Yesterday was more of a chore for the girls, very little was done during the time with most of it being some light recon around the designated camp. Only now were the girls finally allowed to begin the actual mission.

Each of the girls were split to themselves. Their scroll were set on trackers mode so Qrow and Oobleck would be able to know their exact location at any time. So far they were only allowed to scout out just a mile form the camp.

xxx

"Rocks ... Rocks ... more rocks ... oh look, even more rocks" Ruby mumbled to herself. All around her all she could see was rocks for eyes can see. After the first few hours the ghost town ... or, ghost city one could say, was starting to grate on the girls attention span.

"Ugh, why did this mission have to be so boring! Rather be talking about Jaune and his families cool super semblance ... or magic."

Immediately her mind went back to discussion she and her team head right after the dance ... and after Ozpin had to be sent to the beacon medical ward after battling with the assassin.

 _"To think Ozpin was trying to hide such cool powers ... and to think Blake would keep such a big secret from us. Jeez, it's like the whole world is trying to keep something away almost"_ Ruby thought to herself.

" _Still, if what Blake said was true then she could see how having two semblances would be something to keep quite of. Even I would not want something that two turn me into a grimm ... but two semblances ... Mmm, think of all the thing I could do"_

"No, bad Ruby. Don't go getting jealous that your friends have grimm powers ... and can control the elements. Bad Ruby, bad" Ruby chided herself.

"Still, I wonder how would two semblances work? I mean do they have like super souls or something? ... Or maybe it's actually magic. Nah, that's too crazy for even Blake, I mean magic? How would that even work?" Ruby laughed.

"Man, just what is Ozpin and uncle Qrow trying to hide from us? Is this semblance of their's that dangerous they would go so far? ~sigh~ I wish somebody could give us a decent ans- Oof" said Ruby.

Moving back a bit Ruby nursed her chest as she bumped into something ... soft? Opening her eyes they widened at what they saw.

A young looking women with pink/brown hair and eyes was staring back right at her.

"Hey what are you doing here!? This place is off limit you know ... maybe ... I think? Or are you a hunter to, because that would be nice ..." Ruby rambled off.

...

"Uh, hello?" Ruby asked. The short had yet to reply to girl, leaving the young girl somewhat creeped out by the silence she was getting. Was this lady a living doll or something?

Right up until said women gave the little reaper a ... well it was a really creepy smile.

Until the women jabbed the tip of her umbrella, throwing the girl right into a brick wall as she gasped for her breath. Before Ruby could get up the shorter women repeatedly kicked Ruby's stomach and gut with aura powered heels.

Grabbing the red head by the throat she slammed her back into the ground, headfirst, and proceeded to slam her foot onto Ruby's back. Making sure to dig her heels into her spine.

"W-What ... are you!?" Ruby whispered fearfully. The girl was a monster, while she could not check on her scroll she was pretty sure her aura had taken a nasty beating ... maybe it was at half by now.

Ruby attempted to reach crescent rose, but before her fingers could grab the handle the women used her umbrella to push it further. Just _centimeters_ away from her grasp.

 _xxx_

 _"Come on me ... just a little bit ... please! I ... I don't want to die here!"_ Ruby panicked.

...

...

...

Neo rolled her eyes as she saw the huntress still attempting to reach for the weapon. Ok, maybe it was a _little_ funny at first, but now this was really sad. Looking up at her watch the women gave a silent groan before looking at the desperate Ruby before making her decisions.

The girls face fell flat to the ground as Neo released her hand from the back of the girl's neck. Hoisting the girl onto her shoulder Neo began walking back to base.

* * *

 **VALE, MT GLEAM, WHITE FANG BASE**

* * *

*SPLASH*

Ruby gasp as she began coughing, her eyes blurry as she could barely make out two figures in her sight. It also didn't help that there was ringing going on to.

"You know Neo, I'm really starting to think those smelling salts were worth it after all. Looks like little red is finally waking up from her beauty sleep" Roman called out.

"Roman!" Ruby called out, realizing who was just speaking to her.

"Hey look at this Neo, she remembers _me_ of all people. You know I feel a bit touched red, really touches my cold dead heart" said Roman, sniffing a bit in mock joy.

"W-Where am I! Let me go Roman!" Ruby demanded. As she struggled into her bonds.

"Sessh, what is it with you people and demanding us to let you go? I mean come on red, what reason do I even have for letting you go? I mean Neo will just beat you black and blue if you even leave a bruise on me?" Roman asked the girl.

"Oh Yeah, well there's no way she can beat my team and two professional hunters. Not after they find me!" Ruby boosted.

"Oh gee wiz Neo, **two** hunters and a group of girl scouts. Oh we better give up now while we still have the time, maybe even open up an orphanage too along the way" Roman mockingly gasped. "Actually, maybe an orphanage is a good idea, I mean it'll be a great disguise for any smuggling ring ... hm, I'll think I take the idea. Thanks red."

"Seriously though, I doubt your friends can save you know, I don't know if you know but right now your in a white fang base right now. AKA a base of faunus supremacist who would love to tear you bit by bit ... literally in this case. Really, if it wasn't my ever so gracious mercy, you wouldn't be alive at this moment kiddo. So you know a little thanks would be nice."

Ruby merely glared at the man.

"Ok, sessh, no need to twist your panties up kiddo. Now normally I would love nothing more then to release all that pent frustration you and your little trope has been giving me, but unfortunately, I have a rather busy schedule right now. All that dust isn't going to ship itself you know" Roman explained.

"W-What are you doing with all that dust? ... Don't tell your going to fund the fang with it!" Ruby gasped.

"Fund them? Oh Kid ... you ... you keep being so naive, you stupid little girl. Still, you know what ... fuck it. How about instead I offer you some front row seats instead, Neo, show her the way. I'll tell Adam's little fanboy about it" Roman waved his hand.

The short women nodded her head as she untied the girl, placing her umbrella's tip on the back.

As the short girl pushed Ruby further from her cell Ruby could only pray that her uncle and team could find her.

 _"Please Uncle Qrow, save me"_ She begged.

* * *

 **VALE, MT GLEAM, CAMP**

* * *

"Ms Xiao long, please control yourself!" Oobleck ordered.

"The hell I am, it's been hours and Ruby still hasn't replied to her scroll! Oh god, is she still safe!?" Yang panicked. It had been more then 5 hours since they arrived back at the camp, already the girls were starting to panic about the whereabouts of their leader. Yang herself was trying to leave the camp to join Qrow in finding her.

The only thing stopping her was Doctor Oobleck.

"And Qrow is looking at the situation. If you were to go as well I can't assure your safety. Qrow is an experienced huntsmen Ms Xiao Long, if there is anyone who can find your sister it would be him. I promise you that we will not rest till your sister is found, but until then sit down and wait, all you'll do is make it harder for us to find Ms Rose" Oobleck ordered.

The blonde glowered at the man, but Oobleck was not fazed at the intimidation and pointed to her tent. Taking a deep breath Yang turned around and marched back to her seat, still staying silent.

...

...

...

"Professor ... do you think Qrow can find Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Absolutely, if there is something the man wants to find something then he'll find it no matter the cost. I assure that Qrow can handle whatever is thrown during his search" Oobleck assured the heiress.

Not long after the five of them soon saw Qrow as he returned back to the camp.

"Uncle Qrow, wheres Ruby!" Yang demanded. She saw no sight of her sister around her uncle as fear started to grip her heart.

"Kidnapped ..." Qrow began, ignoring the gasp the girls gave "No idea who did it ... but one thing is for sure is that they were shabby and were in some hurry. Already found the trail, it goes further towards the old railway here."

Pulling out a scroll the girls realized that it was Ruby's, and on the screen was their leaders aura meter.

It was still in the green.

Ruby was alive.

"Well, I guess we have quite the task ahead of us then" said Oobleck.

"Girls, I want you to know from here on out the mission parameters have changed and now this is a rescue mission. I can't promise to know what we'll face and if any of you wish to stay I fully understand" said Oobleck "If you want to stay then say it now or make your peace."

...

...

...

"Well then, let's go save your missing leader, shall we?"

xxx

"Well well, what do we have here" Qrow whispered. It had been an hour since he, Oobleck, and the rest of the girls began traveling further into the mountain. Motioning everyone to stop, the man moved closer to the sight not too far from his vision.

It was a white fang grunt.

"So the fang are here after all" Qrow muttered to himself. This was not good, if this was where all the dust have been going, plus if Ruby was here ... this was not a good sign at all. The man did not need to turn around to know Oobleck was thinking the exact same thing.

"The fang, here!" said Blake in low tone. Her eyes widening in surprise.

"Shit, if Ruby is with them ..." Yang began.

"Hold on there firecracker, don't go assuming Ruby is dead. Her aura tracker is still on, she's still alive Yang" Qrow assured his niece.

"Then what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm ... we can't follow them, looks like these grunts are on guard duty and they don't seem set on leaving soon. Looks like they must know of our presence in the mountain on top of that" Qrow pointed out.

The guards around the area seemed to be on edge, gripping there weapons tightly was they looked across the vast city with tensed eyes. Each one of them was also going in groups to top it off.

"Looks like we have two options. Option A, luring one those groups away from the rest and proceed to beat the information out of them. Or Option B, we sneak around and pray someone doesn't see us" Qrow informed the group.

"I don't think option A is viable Qrow" Oobleck objected "Those groups are rather close together and I doubt we can get them away from each without getting suspicion. As much as I hate to say it, it seems option B is really our only choice."

...

"Hm, looks like your right Doc. Well girls, got any complaints" asked Qrow. Taking another look to see that the beacon professor was right in deed.

None of the girls responded back, a clear sign that were going to get their leader back no matter what.

"Well then, if that's your guys answers then follow me" said Qrow. Leading them down from a nearby roof top the five hunters began tracking through the maze of concrete alleyways, making sure to avoid the various patrols of white fang.

Along the way Qrow began to noticed the fang members looking ... excited? While the man did not have time to listen to all the whispering going he could tell something was putting them all in a good mode right now, which meant something bad for either Vale or beacon.

Probably both.

Almost another hour passed as the small team of hunters finally arrived to the old train center in the city, where the Fang's numbers were at it's highest.

Passing for some the last obstacle in their way the five of them crouched over some nearby crate, peaking out through the cracks.

In the station were dozens of Fang members boarding a train as some of the last crates in the room were being loaded in.

xxx

"Didn't know the Fang owned a train" Qrow commented.

"And one filled with dust ... a lot of it" Oobleck added.

"What the hell? Uh Blake, so when do the Fang have a train?" Yang whispered to her teammate.

"I-I ... I have no idea ... how did they get all of this!? The vale branch ... no, none of the Fang branches owns a train Yang, this shouldn't be even possible. I don't even know _how_ they got this in here to begin with" Blake hissed back.

"And are you girls forgetting the part of all that dust too" Weiss interrupted. Pointing the stacks of stolen dust being tightly packed.

...

...

...

"I think I may know what their doing" Blake pipped up.

"And what would that be?" asked Yang, everyone else now listening to what the faunus was saying.

"Professor Oobleck, by any chance these tracks lead to anywhere else?" she asked.

"Yes ... to the Vale metro area, but the gates have been long since sealed Miss Belladonna" he answered.

"But the tracks are still there correct?"

"... Yes" Oobleck replied.

With the man power ...

A train ...

All that dust ...

...

...

"... Ooohhhh fuck" Qrow realized as everyone else did too. They're going to ram that train and _blow_ their way into Vale!

"What! Blake you can't be serious here, that's crazy talk. If they do that so many will ..."

"And why won't they Yang, they have the means and manpower to do this. There's nothing stopping them Yang" Blake argued back.

"I have to agree with Blake on this Yang" Weiss voiced her opinion "This is something I can see the Fang do, they already do it on a smaller scale, and they have every reason to do it on a larger scale."

"If that's the case then we're going have to put a rain check on that. Oobleck, you and the girls try to find Ruby and get out of here. I'll take care of this" said Qrow. Pulling out harbinger from his back.

...

"About that Qrow ... look over there" Oobleck interrupted, pointing his finger a bit from the other man's view.

And right onto Ruby.

...

"... fuck" the man cruse.

All five them watched as Ruby was being pushed into the train by a rather short women with the oddest color haired seen ... well to everyone save for Qrow.

"Ok, different plan. We all go in there find Ruby, blow up the train, and get some ass. Got it? Good" said Qrow.

"But, how are we going to get through all those Fang members?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, don't worry about that snow angle. I'll just give them the old Branwen welcome" the man explained.

"Bit worried to ask but ... what is the bran-" Weiss began.

Only for Qrow to jump out of the cover and fire at the nearest dust crate, causing a massive explosion and shaking the guards around.

Firing a few more explosive rounds the man motioned everyone else to the train.

"Come on girls, no time to waste now!" said Oobleck as he followed after Qrow's league.

...

"Yang, I think your uncle is insane" deadpanned Weiss.

"Insane? Weiss I think mean badass" Yang cheered at seeing her uncle kick ass.

"~sigh~ Why is everyone I've meet so far completely insane?" Weiss wondered.

xxx

Ignoring the hail of gun fire Qrow, Oobleck, and the girls safely made it into the train, as Qrow slammed the door shut and jammed the lock to be safe.

"Alright, you girls head on further up, I think saw the girl move Ruby over there. Oobleck go with them, I'll keep these grunts busy" Qrow ordered.

"You sure you'll be safe uncle?" Yang asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've handle worse" Qrow assured "Just focus on getting Ruby out, ok? You let me handle the heavy lifting for now."

Yang gave one last look to her uncle before nodding, she and the girls ran further into the train, leaving Oobleck and Qrow alone.

"You better go and catch up with them doc, don't want those kids to get in a mess they can't handle" said Qrow.

"Indeed ... say safe Qrow ... I don't want to lose another student now" Oobleck warned.

"Don't worry prof, just leave this to me" Qrow waved "Go!"

xxx

"Kill them before they go further!" ordered one of the nearby guards. Bullets rained down from the balcony as team RWBY hunkered down a steel crate.

"Ok girls, got any plans?" Yang asked.

"Well we need them to stop shooting at us first and-" said Blake.

"Gee, didn't know that"

"-Those supports to the balcony look like they could taken out with a well placed shot Yang" Blake finished.

"Alright, Weiss, do your whole glyph thingy" Yang motioned.

"Sure, right as my aura takes a hail of bullets on the way I presume?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry about that Weiss, you let me and Blake take care of that. You just focus on your glyphs" said Yang. Giving a thumbs up both Blake and Yang leaped from their cover.

Bullets bounced off their aura as Yang began returning fire, Blake activated her semblance as two copies of her appeared and ran off in opposite direction.

Shotgun and SMG rounds riddled the walls and balcony as white fang members moved out of the way or tried to get off the thing entirely. Sadly it seemed the blonde was not allowing that and made sure to focus her bullets on those who attempted to run.

For Blake's clones, they only lasted for a minute at most before the Fang released they were illusions.

"Weiss, please tell me your ready" Blake called out, ducking at the last second as a fire round nearly scorched her hair.

"Finished" the heiress declared, coming out of her cover, the medium sized glyph on the tip of her blade glowed. A bright beam of dust shot out and easily sliced through the metal support. The balcony lurched before everyone on it cried as they fell to the ground level.

Seeing them all tangled up and disoriented the blonde grinned, hitting her fist together as her eyes started to glow red.

"Alright girls, you just let me handle-" said Yang

A dark blur leaped from behind, landing on the ground it was none other then Professor Oobleck. Holding onto his thermostat it extended outward as he gripped the new formed handle, with single swing the ball of faunus was rammed into the side of he cart, knocking all of the out cold.

"You three continue you on finding Ms Rose, leave the rest to me" ordered the man. Not far the sound of boots got louder as the professor pointed at door.

The girls nodded as they began running further into the train. The sounds of guns and fighting became more distant as they further to the head of the train. And as they did none of them could not help but feel whatever was coming next was going to be big, real big.

xxx _Station_ xxx

"What in the name of dust is happening here!" Adam demanded to know. Grabbing one of the nearby men Adam tore him from the battle. "What is happening solider!?"

"Hunters sir, I don't know how they got here sir, they just appeared from nowhere" the grunt replied.

"Hunters ... here" said Adam in surprise, dropping the man. Turning around his eyes narrowed on to Cinder's representative, Emerald sustrai.

"I thought your master said that the council would not know of the plan" Adam growled.

Grabbing the hilt of his blade Adam readied himself to join in the fight with the rest of his people. Right before Emerald stopped him.

"Release your hand human, I have a battle to take care of"

"Which is what Cinder wants you to **not** do Adam" said emerald.

"Yes, the same women who failed to inform us Ozpin was sending his people over to Gleam."

"This is nothing more than a minor inconvenience, stick to the plan Adam. Don't forget who was it that gave you the resources for your little crusade of yours, don't think she can't take it all back. So if you want to continue with your plan I suggest you follow with the plan" Emerald warned the man.

...

...

"~Tch~ Fine human, you have your way" Adam spat, putting his blade away. "Soldier! Tell the rest to get the train running"

"B-But sir, we haven't got all the men in yet. And Roman is still inside" the grunt explained.

"We'll work with what we have. Besides, Roman has done his part, he has no more use for us" said Adam.

"... Y-Yes sir, I go inform the men."

xxx _Team RWBY_ xxx

"W-Woah there!" Yang cried out as the train lurched before it started to move.

"They're already moving, now!?" Blake exclaimed in shock. This was the last thing she would've thought would happen.

"Guess there getting desperate now, meaning we should find Ruby quick" Yang replied as she continued over to the next door. Only for it to not budge no matter how much she pulled on it.

Narrowing her eyes Yang reared her arm and blew the door off it's hinges in one flew swing.

Only to see a petite brown/pink haired women in front of the next door. The women lifted her umbrella over her shoulder as she gave the three huntresses a wave, a playful smirk on her face to go with it.

"Go, I'll take care of this" said Yang.

"Yang, here, catch" Weiss tossed a dust clip to the blonde.

Nodding her head both Weiss and Blake began sprinting towards the door. Yang fired a round at the women, forcing her to block and letting the two get to the next room.

"Bring it on lady" Yang motioned over.

xxx

As Yang dealt with the unknown women both Weiss and Blake ran continued to the next room where they encountered another Whee fang member, only this time the man, Weiss brought her blade and blocked the man.

Blake rushed passes the battle as she entered the last room.

Where she could see Ruby tied up with Roman angrily pacing.

"If I get my hands around that damn bull ..." Roman growled as he turned to see Blake. "Oh great, the cat faunus of all people. Look kid, I don't have time for you after your little boyfriend just pulled this stunt."

"Give Ruby back, now" Blake ordered as she raised her weapon.

"You girls just don't know when to give up? Fine, I need a good punching bad anyway" the man spat as he pulled out his cane. "Bring it on!"

xxx _With Yang_ xxx

"Oof!" Yang coughed up as she was pushed a few feet away. Red eyes glared at at the pink haired women in front of her.

The women was tough, real tough, and she was vicious to a V.

For every punch she threw the women weaved out of their way like she was dancing. And for every strike she gave it felt like someone was throwing a chunk of concrete at her.

Straightening herself out Yang fired two rounds at the girl, and as she was forced to block, before charging towards her. Yang threw three punches at Neo who dodged two of the hits as the third one connected with Neo's abdomen and throwing said women into a nearby wall.

Only for the women to shatter.

"Again! Oi, how many more ... _things_ are you going to go through bitch!" Yang called out, her eyes darting across the room for any sign of the women.

Yang still had no clear idea of what the pink haired women's semblance could be, but whatever it was it had to be either clones like Blake, or some kind of illusion based one.

Both of which sucked.

The women soon appeared once more via kickback, grinding her heels into the back of Yang's as she coughed up some spit. Turning around Yang attempted to hit Neo but only for Neo to push herself off.

Yang's face grinding into the floor as the top of her head meet up with the wall.

 _"Sweet god, what is this girl made out of!"_ Yang panicked. Anger coursed threw her vein at how easily this short stack was making a mockery of her, but at the same time said anger was being drowned by an ever growing fear of this lady.

It was clear that whoever she was, she was simply playing with her ... and a part of her really did not want to see a serious version of this lady.

Slowly getting up Yang could see Neo looking upon her with a bored expression on her face. The short women tapped her wrist as she motioned Yang to come at her.

...

An annoyed look formed on Neo's face at the lack of response she was receiving, sighing the women saw that the blonde was at her limit.

Taking her umbrella Neo raised her trusty weapon as the hidden blade gleamed, with a quick burst of her aura she launched towards the downed blonde.

As her blade clashed against Harbinger.

...

"Yo, mind if I join?" Qrow playfully asked. With a single flick the man launched the short women into the opposite of the cart as a small dent formed.

"Now I don't know what beef you have with my niece, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop. I really don't feel like adding more blood to harbinger ... but I feel like make an exception this time" Qrow warned.

"So, what's it going to be?"

...

...

...

Pulling her umbrella back the last thing Qrow saw was Neo's image shattering into a hundred pieces.

...

...

"... Smart choice, Neo"

xxx _With Weiss_ xxx

"Die you Schnee trash!" roared the white fang lieutenant, lunging his chainsaw at the petite heiress. Said heiress leaped out of the weapon's range, using her blade to both steady and slow her down.

Pointing her rapier at the man a glyph formed at the tip of the blade. A beam of dust fired out as the lieutenant raised his weapon to block the attack. Permafrost began to form on the edges of the man's knuckles.

"~Tch~ You think this is enough to stop me Schnee! I've been waiting for this my whole life!" the man roared.

 _"Then I feel bad for whatever women that fell for you"_ Weiss thought to herself. For a lieutenant of the White fang the man was surprising not that worse she has faced.

The man may have the strength but none of the speed to go with it, it was not to difficult to dodged the massive chainsaw her was wielding.

Roaring, the faunus legs glowed as he charged at the girl.

Weiss moved out of the way to only see the blunt end of his weapon coming at her, Her aura crackled as she was thrown into some nearby crates.

Getting up Weiss quickly brought up her blade to block the incoming chainsaw, the rows of grinding teeth's neared to her face as Weiss pushed as much aura she could muster into her arms.

As for the lieutenant, the large man bellowed as he could see the struggling face of the Schnee.

Right before his force morphed from that of glee to absolute pain, a high pitch cry escaping his mouth as the hands cupped his manhood.

"Why" the lieutenant whispered.

"Because I'm on a schedule bub, you wanna kill me then wait in line" Weiss answered. Kicking the fallen chainsaw far from the man's grasp. With a single stroke multiple glyphs surrounded the man as a bright light encapsulated the room for a brief moment.

As the light died Weiss gave a victorious smirk at the sight of a frozen fang lieutenant.

"Now, better get going to Blake ... hope things are going good for her" Weiss said to herself.

xxx _With Blake_ xxx

Things were not going well for the girl, if it wasn't the part where Roman was actually fighting to kill her then it would be the issue of him not moving to far from Ruby. If she tried to push to far then who knows what Roman would do to Ruby.

Meaning the only thing she could do was say on the defensive.

"Come on kitty cat, is this the best you got? Or is little riding hood here to precious for you?" Roman questioned. Motioning the black haired at him.

...

"Sessh, a little response would be nice, right red?"

...

"Uh, you to? Fine, be that way" Roman sighed as he waited for Blake's next turn.

Opening Gambol Shroud's magazine Blake pulled two earth dust rounds. Breaking the cap off she poured the dust onto her hand as she activated her semblance. Two copies of her appeared as they charged at the man.

"This again!? Come on girl, give me something new" Roman lashed at the clones with his cane, only for them to split to the sides.

Both clones raced around the man and to Ruby, who was stilled tied to the chair.

"Oh come on kitty, your going to have to try something else, I won't fall for the same trick twi-"

The clones slashed the bindings as they fell to the ground.

...

...

"Oh ... well that's different" Roman said aloud.

"Seems the playing field changed Roman, sure you want continue?" Blake taunted.

"If you think having little red there will change anything then you have another-" Roman started.

Right as Neo appeared before him. Grabbing his head the two vanished before Roman could even utter a word.

...

...

...

"Well that was anti-climatic" said Ruby.

"You tell me" agreed Blake.

But before either of the girls could chat the door opened to reveal a battered Yang being carried by Weiss & Qrow as well as Oobleck/Zewi.

"Yang! Oh my god, is she ok!?" Ruby cried out at seeing her sister.

"I'm fine rubes ... just a little bruised ... nothing I can't handle" Yang assured her sister. Only to hiss in pain, turning her attention to Weiss "Easy there Weiss, that place still stings."

"Sorry"

"Tough it up kiddo, we still have a train to stop" Qrow reminded them, handling Yang over to Oobleck.

Running over to the controls the man grimaced as a worried look appeared. "Fuck, seems the Fang made this a one way ride. And with my scroll's connection getting stronger means we're getting close to Vale."

"Might I also add that we have grimm chasing after the train to" Oobleck added.

"Ugh, well great, even more problems" Qrow bemoaned.

"W-What do we do uncle Qrow?" Ruby panicked.

"One, we call Oz, Oobleck you can handle that. Second, ... oh I'm going to hate this one" said Qrow. Getting out his scroll, the man scrolled down to app section where at the very bottom laid an app with a raven insignia.

Press on it Qrow did not wait for long till a voice spoke up.

"Hey, it's me Rae ... look I don't have to time for your bullshit, calling one my owe's right now. I need portal my place and to Ozpin, now!" said Qrow.

Seconds later a dark red portal formed in front of the man. Stepping out was a women clad in red mistral based armor, holding a long cylindrical stealth with a handle sticking out, covering her face was massive and exotic looking grimm skull.

"Qrow" the women greeted.

"Sis" the man replied.

"Come on, I don't got all time" said the women as she drew her katana, pointing to the portal.

"Come on girls, move it we're on a tight schedule. Yang I swear to the gods we'll talk about this later" said Qrow as he began pushing team RWBY into the portal. Ignoring Yang's protest the man pushed the last person into the portal before following after.

"Hm ... seems like Yang is doing well" the women said to herself as she entered the portal as it closed behind her.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT**

* * *

"So what did you need anyway Cinder?" Jaune asked his girlfriend.

"Hm? Can't a girlfriend meet up with her boyfriend?" the women teased.

"Uh well I'm mean you can ... not that I'm saying don't like it" replied Jaune.

"Well then I don't see the issue then"

"Really?" Jaune asked, holding up the shopping bags in his arms.

"Oh come on Jaune, at least your not paying" Cinder waved his worries.

"Well you got me there" the man admitted "Good thing it's a nice day today, the wind is great today."

"Indeed ... maybe we should a hitch a ride? I heard Vale has a good deal on some metro tickets, specifically for couples" Cinder added.

Before Jaune could reply the sound of roaring bullhead drowned out his voice. There was almost a dozen bullheads circling the metro area not to far form the couple. All the aircrafts carried the Beacon emblem.

"Beacon, what are hunters doing here" muttered Cinder, eyes narrow at the scene unfolding.

"That's odd ... dad never lets his hunters enter the city in mass like this, something isn't right here" Jaune agreed.

The two couples looked at the scene as the hunters started to push the growing crowd of people further from the train station. A large crowed of people was being pushed out the station as the whispers from the outside crowd only grew.

Cinder looked at the scene with suspension before her eyes started to grow wide seconds

"Uh hold a sec Jaune, I think I need to call someone" she quickly said as she reached for her scroll.

Only for the train station to exploding, becoming enveloped in a ball of uncontrolled dust that shredded the entire building and all those still inside. The sheer force blew everyone away as both Jaune and Cinder slammed into a nearby building, breaking through the glass as they landed onto the ground.

xxx

 _"If I find those two fools ..."_ Cinder cursed as she stood up. Ignoring the ringing in her ears. She shook her head as aura coursed through her veins. The first thing she could see was the black masses of grimm as they escaped from the new formed crater.

Not to far she could hear Jaune groaning, no doubt still knocked out from explosion.

"All that dust and planning ... if I get my hands on those two ..." Cinder growled in growing anger. Months of planning and resources lost in a single moment, was she a lesser women then she would be screaming in anger at the sight.

But she was not a lesser women, naturally she had many backup plans in case for such incidents and if she could play her cards right, possibly salvage this mess into something workable.

However, before that she needed to take care of the grimm coming close to her. Looking about she could see no one else nearby, seems the explosion took out most the hunters on the way.

Taking a deep breath she reached deep inside her soul as her senses grazed over her aura. But that was not what she wanted. No, she did not want to kill her enemies, she wanted to vent on her enemies. Trudging deeper into her soul old power began flowing into her veins.

Magic, the power the fall maiden.

The edges of her eyes glowed ever slightly as she channeled the magic into the palm of her hands. A small bright light formed in the center before it shot out and zeroed onto the nearest grimm. Touching the grimm's skin the ball expanded rapidly, engulfing the entire beast into fire as it roar in agony, the smell of freshly brunt grimm wafting through the air.

Amber eyes glowed in glee at the sight of burning grimm, two more orbs shot out of her hands as she basked in the pain of the grimm. There was something about things burning that always made her giddy.

As much as Cinder would have liked to continue burning grimm she knew that was not an option. If she played to much or to long then Ozpin's little spies could discover her secret, something that she could not allow. Besides that, her objective her master had given her.

Throwing one last fireball Cinder went over to Jaune and quickly lifted him up on his feet.

"C-Come on Jaune, we have to get out of her!" Cinder cried out, putting on her girlfriend personal once more.

"Ugh ... C-Cinder? Oh brothers my head ..." the blonde bemoaned. Ignoring him Cinder helped Jaune out of the store as the two rushed through the rubble and into a nearby ally way.

Once away from all the fire and out of sight of the arriving bullheads, Cinder gently placed the Jaune down as she reached out for her scroll.

...

"Ma'am?" Emerald asked through the scroll.

"Emerald, do you mind explaining this little fuck up!" Cinder hissed.

"Ma'am, Qrow was there, we had no choice" the girl explained.

"Qrow, out of the people ..." Cinder growled. Memories of her taking the maidens power for herself surfaced once more, and memories of the accursed man nearly taking it all from her and leaving her in this ... _damaged_ state. Oh how she would enjoy dealing with him once she found Amber and continued from where they left off.

"I see, did the man see your faces?"

"No ma'am, the man was already in the train before we got there" emerald explained.

"~sigh~ Good, make sure you and Mercury arrive back at Beacon for now. Assist the hunters if needed" Cinder ordered before cutting off her phone.

Taking a deep breath the women pinched the bridge of her nose, a part of her wondered why this was all happening now of all times, as she exhaled.

"I really need a drink after this this" the dark maiden said aloud. Only for her body to tense up as she heard something coming close.

A massive clawed arm gripped the left side of the wall as a alpha beowolf slowly walked in front of her the way. It's red demonic eyes turning over to the couple as a low rumble escaped it's throat.

"... Of course, now of all times a grimm appears, right before a now lucid Jaune. I wonder if this is karma for the stuff I've done?" Cinder wondered to herself. Placing the palm of her hand close to her chest the fall maiden hoped to finished this battle with one burst of magic ... and maybe a bit more to keep Jaune knocked out.

Right as the mini-fireball was leap out a sound of crackling lighting surrounding the ally.

"?"

 ***CRACK***

A spear of lighting rushed passed her face and jabbing itself into the shoulder of the grimm. The beast howled as the lighting coated itself onto the rest of the body, turning the once black fur into a dark nauseous brown color. Whatever life was in the beast perished the moment the lighting ceased, the body fell face first.

...

...

...

"Jaune-" Cinder's eyes widened as words stuck to her throat.

Four orbs of light floated around Jaune's hand as four smaller ones orbited around them.

They vanished immediately after his head hung down.

...

...

...

 _"Magic!?"_

* * *

 **Welp, here's the turning point people, from here on out this where the _fun_ begins. What's going to happen next? I got no clue, I got two midterms to worry about for this week. **

**But enough of my life.**

 **You liked the chapter leave a review and like (please) and let's get on with the omakes.**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Ozpin should never get his kids a car**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"What's wrong sweetie? You seems a bit down" Salem asked, placing a plate of food in front of the downed girl.

The day was a nice Sunday as most of the kids had left to meet up with friends, leaving Pyrrha alone with her sulking.

"I need a car mom" the girls explained.

"A car? Why would you need that?"

"Well it's that or have you or dad drive me to school ... ~shudders~ Mom I can't handle you guys driving me anymore" Pyrrha explained.

"Pyrrha! I can't believe you would say that, I'm a great driver dear" Salem exclaimed.

"... Uh hu" memories of Salem's driving resurfaced in her mind at the thought. It was a miracle itself that her licence was not taken yet ... no, that would be wrong.

More like nobody is suicidal enough to tell she can't drive

"Come on dad, please, can I get a car" Pyrrha turned her attention to Ozma.

"Hm ... well you do have your license now" the immortal began.

"Ozma!"

"Now now Salem, out daughter is getting that age all kids reach. I do think it's time for the girl to get her first car" Ozma explained. "I think it's time to buy the girl her first"

"See mom! Thanks a lot dad" Pyrrha cheered.

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

"Dad ... what is this?" Pyrrha asked. Eyeing her fathers gift.

"Why it's your own vehicle Pyrrha, it's the same bred as the one I was used during my battle with your mother. Salem you remember this right?" said Ozma

"Oh yes, oh I remember when you used to ride that during our honeymoon, ah those were the days" Salem giggled.

"... Dad, Mom ... this a horse, a horse!" Pyrrha cried out.

In front of the family was massive and majestic stallion standing in the garage. The stallion's mane was bright white as it eyed the Magier family.

"Dad I asked for a car, not a horse ... I don't even know how to ride one!" the girl cried.

"Oh it isn't anything dear. This bred is one of the finest steads I've ever seen. Besides, you can learn from your old man" said Ozma.

...

"But ... but ..."

"No buts dear, well expect outside of you know what" Salem purred, brushing her fingers along her husbands ass.

...

...

"Ugh, why me" Pyrrha bemoaned.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Why Ruby should never ask about allowances**

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY'S DORM**

* * *

"Yes! Today is the day I've been waiting for" Ruby cheered as she brought in a letter into the dorm.

"And what would that be?" Blake asked, eyeing her even more cheerful leader.

"Because today is the day I get my daily allowance" Ruby answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you have an allowance, how much?" Weiss added.

"50 lien per month, oh think of all the cookies I can buy" Ruby clacked.

...

"Really ... that's it?" Weiss asked.

"Huh!? What you mean Weiss, 50 lien is a lot money girl" Ruby objected.

"I mean ... I guess so ... if your really in a tight pinch" said Weiss.

"Oh yeah, then what's your allowance miss smarty pants"

"2,000 lien per month"

"2,000!" Ruby gaped. "HOW, WHEN!?"

"The benefits of being part of the largest company in the world" Weiss answered.

...

"Eh, I've heard better" said Blake.

...

...

...

"Excuse me?"

"Have you girls even seen what JNPR gets" Blake questioned.

"Well how much do they get? 3,000 ... 4,000 lien or something" Ruby asked.

"3 Million Lien a month"

...

...

...

"How ..."

"Salem and Ozpin are immortals that have been here either at the beginning of life or during it's early stages ... so they've been here for a while. Meaning they have had a lot of time to make money you two. At this point a few million does even count as a scratch to their wealth you two, they could literally buy the kingdoms at this point and it still would not make a difference" Blake explained.

...

...

...

"How do you know this?"

"Ren, his mother has been rather ... um ... interesting since he introduced me to her"

"I see ... so I guess that also explained why our room has a library extended to it then, and all the books" Ruby added. Pointing her finger at the massive library connected to their dorm, and the pile of neatly stacked rows of books in Blake's side.

"Hey being a forced girlfriend has it's benefits"


	29. Chapter 29 Beginning of the End

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Yep, and that's never good. As for the train attack ... yeah, it was less indeed.**

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

"Well, our little Maiden is certainly taking her time" Watts commented. The rest of Salem's council waited to hear from the their dark maiden, who had yet to reply to their calls.

"Give her time Watts, after the whole train fiasco she must be doing damage control" consoled Hazel.

"Oh yes, how can we forget _that,_ that girl just loves to waste our resources. Honestly, these are the times that I wonder why we waste our time with her, it'll be more easier to just make transfer the powers to same one else more _workable_ " Watts scoffed.

"Now now Watts, there is no need to for such harsh words on this table" Salem chided "While I do have reservations for this latest setback, we can't forget she is operating in Ozpin's dominion. I'm sure Cinder has backups."

"Of course my lady, just voicing my concerns" Watts apologized.

"Maybe Cinder cleaning house, oh! I hope she bring presents" clacked Tyrian.

"And I hope not" Hazel muttered, it wasn't easy to get blood stains off the carpet, seriously it wasn't. It also didn't help the man was always on carpet duty too, seriously, how many carpets does a immortal grimm witch need?!

"Still my lady, we can't be sure how much of setback this is, with so much dust lost ... let us just say the repercussion will be harsh on our dear Cinder, resources like this doesn't grow on trees my lady. It'll be _devastating_ to see all her work wasted" Watts explained.

Before the witch could give a response the seer grimm sitting on Cinder's seat glowed. Seconds later a mirage of her appeared.

"Well Cinder, seems you finally decided to make it now. And I must say, you look quite worse for ware, was there not enough time to put on makeup?" Watts mocked. Taking note of Cinder's almost sullen appearance. Bags were forming under her eyes as it seemed to the girl had not sleep for days now.

...

...

...

"HehehheheHAHHAHHAHAHA" Cinder bellowed, surprising many in council by the maidens sudden act.

"Well, she's finally broken, and here I thought that would never happen, at least not yet" Watts grumbled. Silently slipping a twenty to Tyrian as said psychopath pumped his fist.

"Shut it watts" Stopped Cinder "You have no idea what I've brought you fool!"

"Well outside of wasting millions of lien worth in a single moment?" he asked aloud.

"As if dust has any worth to what I've found. My mistress, I found others, other who share the same power as you and I."

"Maidens, ... so Ozpin has been hiding two of Maidens from us" Hazel growled "No wonder the man would go all the length to hide such knowledge. But which ones?"

"Perhaps Summer or spring? Judging from their personality files they seem the most likely choices. Then our 'lost' spring maiden have been under our noses as well as summer" said Watts.

"I see, this is good news Cinder-" Began Salem.

"No! My mistress, it is not the maidens that I found. When the train had went off I had made sure to protect Jaune Magier from the grimm. It was when I was facing an alpha beowolf did I see it" Cinder interrupted.

"My lady ... he used magic"

...

...

...

"Impossible!" Watts exclaimed "What madness has corrupted your mind you foolish girl. There are no magic users alive outside of lady Salem, Ozpin, and the maidens! Have you suffered a concussion as well!"

"I speak only the truth! My lady I saw it with my own-"

 **"Enough"**

The room shook as the magic rumbled out of Salem. Taking a deep breath the women collected herself before speaking.

"Cinder, what evidence do you have that one of Ozpin's _sons_ used magic?" the witch wondered.

"Only my word my lady, please, I have no reason to lie to you your grace!"

The immortal hummed, with a wave of her hand the candles around the room flicked and died. Only to come back alive a second later, a heavy aura surrounded the chamber, as if someone placed a heavy jacket on them.

"Cinder, say it again. What did you see?" Salem repeated.

"Ma'am, I saw Jaune Magier use magic before my very eyes" the maiden repeated.

...

...

...

"You ... you are telling the truth" Salem whispered.

"How ..." watts croaked "... When did Ozpin ... but none of his children ever show the slightest hint of magic in the there veins ... has ... has Ozpin found a way to give other the gift of magic!?"

"This ... this changes everything, where do we even begin. Just how long has Ozpin waiting for this moment" Hazel wondered. Clenching his fist in anger that the man would be capable of doing something like ... _**this.**_

"My goddess, what ... what do we do?" Tyrian asked. Like the rest of the council lost in what there next step was.

If Ozpin had truly found a way to bring back magic, how did they fight that? The man could have a literal army of magic user at his beck and call, he could easily destroy everything they worked for in a single instant.

Was he just playing with them?

...

 **"Silence!"** Salem roared

...

...

...

"Hazel, Watts, Tyrian, drop **everything** you are doing and focus every resource we have into finding more about Ozpin's children. I do not care who must die, how many stones turned, how many cracks to break, I want every last scarp of info on all four of them" Salem ordered.

The witch then turned her attention to Cinder, who had remained silent.

"Cinder, ignore Amber, focus on the Magier family. I do not care if you have to spread your legs, but you **will** integrate yourself into the family. I want to know everything about them" Salem ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" she meekly answered.

With a flick of her hand all four members faded, leaving Salem alone in her castle.

xxx

"Impossible ... it should be impossible" said Salem as she got up from her chair "There has never been a single magic user, outside you and me, alive. Not since the god of darkness brought his judgement."

"So what changed Ozpin, how did you do it? How did you break what was? Was it the relics that you so enjoy keeping under veil, did they impart the knowledge?" Salem wondered about.

No, it could not be. If it was the relics that gave back magic then why use it now? Why would Ozpin wait so long to use the relics for this purpose, he could have an entire army of magic users knocked at her doorstep ... yet she did not.

Or maybe the man only just learned of this knowledge. Knowing her ex-husband something like this was a real possibility, Ozpin's innate foolishness always did clouded his judgement.

Still, maybe it was not the relics that gave the kids there power. Salem's mind wondered back the Maidens and their creation.

Transference

That was the art Ozma used to give the maidens their powers in the first place. The only difference was that Ozma made sure to make it permanent, something never done before. Which of course resulted in the maidens ability to transfer to others.

"Could Ozpin have transferred the power of the relics to the kids?" Salem asked.

It was a real possibility, the relics themselves were objects of immense magical power, and that was not getting into the spirits that dwell inside.

"Is this your new scheme Ozma, to transfer the powers of the relics to prevent judgement day? I must admit, it was a very good plan" Yes, Salem could see it. By spreading the power of the relics it would make the objects useless and by the time her people realized it the man would be hundred of steps ahead.

However, there were problems to that theory.

Ozpin has not left Vale in the last two decades.

She had her people watch the man's every move and none of them reported back of him going anywhere. Outside of official meetings the man never moved. No vacations, no business trips, not even unofficial flights.

The man had remained rooted in his little academy of his.

And even if the man had somehow manged to move around her agents, then that brought another question.

If the kids did have the energies of the relics inside then where were the gods?

Shouldn't the energies within be enough to summon the gods? That was what ozma had said when they were still the gods of remnant, with the kids being so close it should've been assured.

Or maybe there was more to the relics then she thought. As much as Salem hate to say it, there were things about the relics that she had no knowledge. Ozpin would ... no, _knew_ more about the relics then any one alive, save for the gods of course.

...

...

...

Or maybe they were something of a relic ... no, a gift from the gods. Was it not the gods that gave Ozma back his life as well as the relics? If that was the case ... could the children some gift from the gods themselves.

But why? Why would the gods act now? Did they finally decided to turn to attention back to their _failed experiment_ or did have a moment of pity for their champion. While she could see the god the light definitely doing something like

...

...

...

"~sigh~ Oh my dear husband, you do know how to surprise a women dear. And here I thought you were all out of tricks" Salem clapped "Bravo dear, bravo."

"... But, I think it's time we had that long due chat dear"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Uuughhhh, why did I say yes to dad?!" Pyrrha bemoaned. The first rays of sunlight shined thorough her hair as the light revealed the gaunt look on her face.

It was early morning and Pyrrha had not slept the entire day.

With one hand holding coffee, the eldest daughter dragged her feat across the pavement as she marched toward home.

"Oh sure dad, let's start some training right after the last of the midterms, just don't mind the facts I've only slept for 3 hours ago! What a great time to learn how to control your grimm abilities" the girl grumbled.

When her father had told them they would be continuing on their training with her grimm form she was surprised by the statement. Unfortunately her training with her new powers was a slow one ... a very slow one. It was extremely difficult for the young women to handle the power, if it wasn't the screaming in her head demanding to destroy something, then it was the ever present and growing rage.

So far she could only keep up her grimm form for a few minutes at a time before losing control. It was good that father and his friends were able to stop her before hurting someone else, that went double for Glynda, thanks the brothers for her semblance.

It was also nice to know Penny also helped.

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

 _"So dad, how are we going to control this ...'power' this time?" Pyrrha asked. Both she and Ozpin were under beacon and in it's vault._

 _"Same as always dear, whatever this power is it is clear the only way to control it is through will power. There's no other way" the man said. "However, that does not mean that I haven't brought in some aid on this issue."_

 _With a snap of his hand the door to the training rooms opened as General Ironwood and Penny entered._

 _"Penny? Dad, why is penny here?"_

 _"Well I'm here to help you friend Pyrrha" the ginger haired girl answered. "I've been informed by headmaster Ozpin and the general about your situation. You have my condolences Pyrrha."_

 _"Oh ... uh, thanks?" she accepted._

 _"As I was saying Pyrrha, Penny here will be your ... well you can say sparring partner. Do not worry about hurting her either my dear, I can assure that Penny can handle whatever you throw at her" Ozpin assured her daughter._

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Well at least Father was right on penny, man that girl can throw a punch" she winced as she rubbed her shoulder blade. At first she was scared of hurting the girl but that was proven wrong when the girl moved, reacted, and punch harder then anyone she had yet to meet.

"Hm, I wonder if it's because of Atlas, I mean Atlas does have all it's fancy looking stuff gear ..." the women trailed off. "Eh, I'll think on it later, right now sle- Cinder!?"

In front of her house was none other then Cinder Fall, waiting at the door.

"P-Pyrrha, oh I didn't see you here" said Cinder. Surprised to see the elder Magier out of the house

"Uh, busy. But that not important, what are you doing here? It's like seven in the morning girl"

"I needed to talk to Jaune about some stuff, we have a project in two weeks and I need his opinion on something. I tired to get him on email but he it's been a day already and he hasn't replied" Cinder explained.

"Oh ... well I guess come in I guess" said Pyrrha, too tired to give a shit.

Taking out of her keys the door clicked as the two entered the house. "You wait in the living room, I'll get Jaune."

Nodding the raven haired girl went over to the waiting room while Pyrrha headed over to the kitchen. Going to the faucet she turned it on as she channeled magic through her throat and hand.

 **"Oh great spirits of water, protector of health and traquilty, I ask tee to aid me in my time of hour. I invoke the treaty of the emerald wizard"(1)**

The water running down glowed as it started to transform, forming into a replica of mistral based dragon. Two yellow eyes stared back at the Magier.

 **"My lady, what is it that you required?"** the spirit of water rasped. Not every day a spirit like him was summoned to this plane. it's mind wander to what grand request the summoner could as-

"Wake my brother up"

...

 **"Oh ... I see my master"** it's head hanging low in disappointment. escaping the faucet the spirit began moving through the air and to Jaune's room.

Sighing, the women grabbed two cups as she poured water into them. With a quick burst of magic the water quickly started to boil as she poured in the instant mix. Once mixed the boiling water return to a warm state.

"Here you go Cinder, hope you like instant coffee" Pyrrha handed the women a cup.

"Oh, thank you" taking the cup.

...

...

"So ... you uh, been busy I guess?" started Pyrrha.

"Hm? Oh yes, well that's what you get for getting Umber as your econ professor. I guess not even a terrorist attack is stopping his projects" Cinder replied.

"Eck, Umber, oh I heard way to many horror stories about him" Pyrrha blanched "yeah I can see why that happening with that man."

"Indeed, how about you Pyrrha, after the whole train incident I hope you were all ok?"

"Oh don't worry Cinder, we where way far out of the danger zone. Not like you two, and again Cinder, thank you for protecting Jaune. I'm in your debt, and so is my family" the champion thanked.

"Pyrrha, you don't need to do that, so long as you four are safe then I'm more then happy enough" Cinder waved.

Before the two could continue talking, the stairs creaked as Jaune rushed downed stairs to meet with them.

"Sorry, sorry, uh am I late or ..." the blonde apologized.

"Oh your not Jaune, I was just about to talk to you" said Cinder.

"Ah, well uh I think I can take from here sis. So you can get your sleep sis"

"Gee, how nice, _sleep_ " a dark aura forming around the elder child.

"Eheheheh, uh well let's Cinder, so you later sis" Jaune called out as he began pushing himself and Cinder out of the house. Eventually leaving Pyrrha all the herself, moments later the little water spirit followed suit.

"Ahh, finally, now I can have what I've lost for two days. Some real sleep."

...

Pyrrha fell face first onto the floor as she began snoring loudly.

...

...

 **"What do I do now?"** the spirit asked aloud.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, LOCAL PARK**

* * *

"So uh what did you need to ask about anyway, oh and sorry about forcing you out of my house. Pyrrha was a _bit_ cranky there" said Jaune as he and Cinder arrived a local park.

"Well a girl does need her beauty sleep, especially if their dealing with you silly" Cinder teased, ignoring the indigent cries from Jaune "But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago. But not here, a little more, well more private."

"Oh, uh what about it?" Jaune asked as Cinder pulled the two of them to a very secluded part of the park.

"You know what I mean Jaune, come on you can't forget _that_ " said Cinder.

Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

"~sigh~ Come on Jaune, that ... well that whole lighting thing" she exasperated.

"Lighting thing? Uh you not making any sense Cinder?"

"What do you mean you don't know, I saw you shoot lighting out of your hands. It was clear as day."

"And if I shoot lighting out of my hand I'm pretty sure I'll remember that. Are you sure your not talking about one of those hunters that saved us?" Jaune offered.

Cinder's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she watched the blonde body language. The blonde was ... rather decent in hiding his lies.

But it fell short to her skills, she could see the man was tensed, he was grinding the nails of his thumb and middle finger together. There was small signs of sweat on his brow, but as they started to form they immediately died down before they got too big for most people to see.

 _"Your showing your magic Jaune"_ the women thought. A part of her shivered at the little showcasing of his power, she knew of the addictive energy magic offered and she loved every moment of holding onto it.

But to see someone who naturally has the gift, it was something else.

"Jaune, none of those huntsmen reached until 20 minutes after you saved me" continued Cinder.

"Maybe it was stray shot of dust? Dad always told his students to be careful with dust. One wrong step and you could set lose a fireball in some random direction" said Jaune.

"Really, a stray blast of dust just so came from behind us, mind you the only thing there was the wall itself? And said stray blast came from a huntsmen, which more didn't arrive until 20 minutes later and with the rest either dead or fighting grimm coming out?"

...

"Well, yeah" said Jaune.

"... Jaune, you aren't fooling anyone with that" Cinder stated.

"Fooling? Cinder I'n not-"

Amber eyes glared at him

"Please be-"

Said glare became sharper

"Come-"

Cinder began tapping her shoulders

...

...

...

"I ... well ... you have to understand ..." Jaune sputtered. He could see that Cinder was not going to give up on the issue, and that unless he wanted to piss her off more should stop.

"... O-Ok, fine, I tell you ok. Just ... Just please don't tell anyone alright. This _has_ to say between you and me. Nobody else can know" Jaune caved.

Holding out his hand four glowing orbs appeared. One was a ball of fire, another one was made of ice, another was earth, and the last one was a mix of wind/lighting.

"This ... well, this my semblance Cinder" said Jaune.

"Semblance? Jaune ... how can you have a semblance, I thought you needed aura for that?" Cinder asked. Inside, the maiden was a bit surprised to see the boy still holding onto the lie. Ozpin has truly made sure to drill in keeping the knowledge of magic away from others into his children.

"Yeah, well the truth is that me and siblings, well we have aura to Cinder. You have to understand that our father ... well when he had adopted us, the last of his family died to the grimm. Dad didn't want us to follow the same path, he feared that we'll follow the same path like our biological parents, one of death" Jaune explained.

"But that doesn't explain how you even got your aura unlocked" Cinder pointed out.

"... It was unlocked by out uncle" Jaune simply said.

"I see" she replied, motioning Jaune to carry on.

"Like I said, dad didn't want us to become hunters and so never really taught us much on aura besides how to keep it up and use it to heal ourselves. Besides that most of his training was with our semblance. You see Cinder, my family has something called a bloodline semblance, which means that every member of the family carries the same semblance no matter what."

"Father also had the same semblance and so trained us the control it. Plus, to make sure we don't reveal it by accident" Jaune finished. Releasing his _semblance._

"Please Cinder, don't tell anyone alright. Father had told us to **never** tell anyone about our semblance and I really don't want others to know" he begged.

...

...

"So you won't tell anyone ... right?"

...

"Cinder ... um Cinder ... uh, hey Cin-mphh" Lips greeted with his own as he felt his girlfriend's tongue invade his mouth.

"C-Cin-" the blonde shuttered out as his girlfriend released herself. "What was that for!?"

"Why a gift for my shining knight silly" the women replied "After all, I think the knight here deserves a reward for saving his lover after all. And I think I may have the perfect gift" the women whispered into Jaune's ear.

Her legs slowly draping over Jaune's own.

"Wait ..." he realized "... You don't mean here, in the public."

"Well I wasn't going to say that ... but if that's your thing ..."

Before Jaune could open his mouth to object his scroll began to vibrate as he took it out. It was Nora, somewhat confused Jaune accepted the call as he placed her sister on speaker.

"Hey Nora, uh what do you need?"

"J-Jaune!" Nora croaked her voice barely holding back tears. "Jaune you have to get to the hospital, Dad is in trouble!"

"W-What!? Nora calm down, what do you mean he's in the hospital" the blonde ordered, immediately getting up the moment her heard his sisters sobs.

"H-He's ... he's in the emergency room! The doctor are s-saying ..." Nora sobbed.

"Saying what sis?" he gently asked.

"There's a grimm inside of him!" she chocked out

* * *

 **Welp this was a short chapter. So yeah, now even Salem is getting serious and like I said before hand, from here on out this is where the _fun_ part happens, which makes me happy. **

**xxx**

 **(1) Summoning: Even the days of ancient man the magic of summoning was a rare art. By sacrificing a portion of magic the user is able to summon another entity to the mortal plane.**

 **In return, should the user be able to enter a contract with the summon then said summon will assist the user in whatever tasked. Summoning contracts themselves have multiple tiers to them. Having a higher level one, it allows the user to summon lower level summons without needing to forge a contract with them.**

 **Summons themselves can do a wide range of task depending on what manner of creature is summoned**

 **xxx**

 **So yeah sorry but no omakes this time, got no real idea and it's 11:14 PM when I finish this so I'm a _bit_ tired. **

**If you liked the chapter leave a like and review**


	30. Chapter 30 Beginning of the End II

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Thanks, and here is new chapter for you**

 **Greer123: Thanks, and would you not be scared if you were on Salem's council and learn Oz had magic kids on his side**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, VALE NATIONAL HOSPITAL, OZPIN'S ROOM**

* * *

"Nora! I came as fast as I could!" Jaune gasped. The minute he heard dad was in the hospital he ran like never before.

"Jaune!" Nora wrapped herself around her older brother. The blonde could see the stains of tears on her little sisters face as it was buried into his shoulder.

"I-I don't how it happened Jaune, o-one moment I was sleeping and then the next second I got a call that dad was ... oh brothers" Nora strangled out of her throat.

"Sssshhh, everyone will be ok Nora" Jaune assured. Slowly peeling her off Jaune handed her to Ren as he turned around to Glynda.

The witch of beacon of academy was one of the few that knew of their gifts and had aided them throughout there lives, at this point she was an unofficial member of the family.

Kinda of like that stern aunt that you knew was a softie underneath

"Glynda ... how did ... how did this happened" barely finding the strength need for those words.

"I have no idea Jaune, one moment Ozpin was fine and about to leave Beacon. The next second the man was on the ground writhing out in front of my eyes. I'm sorry Jaune, but I can't tell you more then that" Glynda answered.

 _"You can't be serious Glynda, this is my father's life here!"_ a part of his mind cried out, pushing it aside Jaune attempted to ask for any more details.

Right until a nurse walked up to Glynda, whispering something in her ear. The witch's eyes widened as she turned back to Jaune. "I'm sorry Jaune, something just came up a second. I'll be right back."

The doors closed, leaving the rest of the Magier family all alone.

...

...

...

"D-Dad is going to make ... I'm sure he will. H-He's the strongest hunter ever ... h-he will" Nora whispered "But what if he doesn't ... what if he ... oh brothers please no no no no no."

Falling onto her knees, the young women almost fell to her fours. Tears breaking out like a damn beyond it's limits. Harsh sobs erupted from her mouth as she struggled to rein in her grief. Her eyes became puffy as blood made her face look like

Two arms draped over her as she youngest daughter did not need to know who they were.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other as they held to their younger sister tightly.

Neither of them needed words for what their sister was going through. Fragile was not a word that many would think represented Nora ... but the truth was that, well it was. Sure the girl gave a cheerful if not peppy personal to those around her, but that was just it, a mask for others to see.

The true Nora was far more fragile then other would believe.

This went double when it came to family. The girl loved her family to death and anything that could threatened to destroy it would destroy the girl.

Especially her father

Their little sister would be devastated

"Ssssshhhh, come on Nora, everything will be fine. You said it yourself, dads one of the strongest hunters out there, he'll make it out" Jaune gently assured her.

"Jaune's right Nora, dad isn't going to leave us alone" Pyrrha agreed.

"B-But what i-if he d-doesn't?"

"Nora, look at me" the eldest pushed Nora's chin up.

Puffy red eyes meet with sharp emerald one.

"Dad's is **not** going to die. Don't even think one messy little grimm can even _scratch_ him, this is the same man who is considered the strongest hunter to exist. More importantly, he is a Magier Nora, the world can throw it's worst at us but we Magier will **never** break."

...

"I ... I-I don't want him to die" Nora whispered.

"I know Nora, I know" Pyrrha consoled, hugging her sister, "But now we have to be strong for dad. Don't give up on hope, because he's there fighting to come back to us."

Slowly the ginger haired girl nodded her head, Ren approached the sisters as she offered her some tissues. Taking them, Nora slowly steadied herself, no words dared to come out of her mouth as the youngest daughter moved to her younger brother.

Only the tapping from Jaune broke Pyrrha out of her trance. The young man motioned them outside of the room.

xxx

"Well at least she isn't breaking down anymore" Jaune muttered. "I know Ren can take good care of her."

"Wouldn't be surprised, those two are peas in pod" Pyrrha chucked humorlessly.

...

...

...

"We really dodge the bullet there, didn't we?"

"Probably Jaune, very probably" Pyrrha agreed.

...

...

"Hey Pyr, who think it's wrong to say that I'm feeling anger at the old matron?" Jaune questioned.

"What about the bitch?"

"... I wonder if this is all her fault, she's the one the made Nora's bed right next to the window" Jaune softly replied.

"..."

"Back at the orphanage, I remember that the matron had forced Nora to move to the window, the one that was in front of the place, on the top floor. Wasn't it after a few months after our magic appeared? ... Probably was.

God I hated the temperature there when it was the winter ... but I man did _despise_ it during spring" Jaune explained.

"The spring festival" Pyrrha answered "One of the few holidays that lasted from morning to midnight. It was when the fireworks went off."

"Yeah, that's the one" said Jaune "It was also the one Nora cried every time. And all because of that window. Ever night, every year, she got to see kids with their families own families while all she had was cold walls and her siblings. Not a single parent thought about looking up the window, at the little girl wondering when she will get parents?"

...

"Yeah ... they never did" Pyrrha agreed.

"It was a gift from the brothers that we found uncle Qrow, and in turn, dad. When dad started to well ... be like a parent, I never thought I would see Nora so happy before. Her face had practically lit up like a Christmas tree" the elder blonde chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah she did" Pyrrha nodded her head in agreement.

...

"And we both know what would happen if dad were to die" green eyes casting over to Nora.

Jaune did not reply, and neither did Pyrrha. Both knew what would happen if their dad were to die here and know.

But before either of them could saying anything else, the sound of elevators chimes stopped them. Not to far, was Ironwood, Qrow, and Glynda. All of which were rushing over to duo.

"Uncle Qrow!?"

"Hey there spellsword, you to paintbrush" Qrow greeted, right as the two of them crashed into him. Enveloping the man in their arms.

"Woah there, kiddos. No need to be so touchy" the man said.

"Uncle Qrow, dad ... he's ..."

"I know paintbrush, Glynda here filled me in" he softy replied "Come on, let's get you two back with your siblings. I think Nora may be missing you two."

xxx

"Uncle Qrow!" Nora cried out.

"Oof, Nora, lungs!" Qrow coughed out. He had forgotten just how strong his nieces hugs were.

"Uncle Qrow, Dad, he's-"

"Already been informed kiddo" Qrow said.

"... Do ... Do you think dad will make it" she whispered.

"Absolutely kid, I'v known your old man and I can tell you that it'll take more then a one pesky grimm to take him out" Qrow assured.

"Qrow is right Nora, your father is a strong man, I'm confident that he can survive this" Ironwood agreed.

Nora nodded as she sat back down on her seat. The rest of the them either consoling Nora or waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Nearly half and hour passed before the door clicked opened and the doctor arrived.

"Doctor, how is he?" Jaune rushed over to the man.

"Well Mr. Magier, you father is stable at the moment" the doctor declared. A sense of relief filled everyone in the room at this.

"However, that does not mean he is out of the woods yet" the doctor warned, pulling out x-ray photos of their father's body. "Whatever this grimm is, it has successfully attached itself to his spinal cord and has injected some sort of toxin into your father bloodstream."

"Toxin, what kind!?" Qrow demanded.

"We have no idea sir, all we know is that it's whats keeping the headmaster unconscious" the doctor replied.

"Can't you just take the grimm out of something doctor?" Nora begged to know.

The doctor stared the desperate girl as he slowly shook his head "I'm sorry ma'am, as much as we would like to, there's no possible way to do so. The grimm is connected to your father's spinal cord which means removing out will extremely difficult, another issue is the grimm itself ... as well as it's secondary toxins."

"Secondary toxins?!"

"Yes, as you can see here, the grimm seems to have not one but two pouches filled with toxins of some sort. One of which is keeping Ozpin unconscious, and the other ... well, far more deadlier then the previous one."

...

...

...

"So ... there's nothing you can do" Nora shakily asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am" the doctor apologized "I'll leave you for now, we will update you on your father's progress."

The doctor gave an apologetic bow, before closing the door.

The last thing he saw was Nora falling onto her knees, sobbing.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, TEAM RWBY DORMS**

* * *

"WHAT!" Ruby gasped "The Headmaster is in the hospital!?"

None of the girl could believe what they were hearing. One second ago they were talking about meeting up with JNPR, then the next moment there hearing their father was in the hospital.

"And your saying it's because of a grimm ... inside of him?" said Weiss. The young heiress felt queasy at the thought of a grimm moving inside of her, especially one connected to her spinal cord!

"Well don't go saying that aloud girl" Qrow hissed "It's bad enough that there are rumors going on with Oz here in Beacon. The last thing any of us need everyone freaking out on the news."

"But shouldn't we be informed of this, a grimm that enter into people's body is something to be informed of" she argued.

"Yeah and freak everyone out in the process. If people start learning of this grimm and that we have no idea about it what do you think will happen?"

Panic, sheer panic will fill the not only the academy but also the kingdoms. How do you know if your neighbor or loved one isn't secretly holding a grimm inside of them, one that waiting for the right moment?

"Fear" said Qrow "And right know none of us can afford that to happen. Right now Ozpin's situation is being kept a secret from the public. So until we can come up with solution I don't want **any** of you to talk about this, got it?"

...

"Well what about Jaune and his siblings?" Ruby asked.

"... They ... ~sigh~ ... Just give them time to sort it out Rubes. It isn't everyday that they hear something bad as this, right now they just need some space" Qrow advised.

"B-But shouldn't we be with them, they shouldn't be alone after all this mess, they should be with friends and family" Ruby argued.

"Well I'm saying that they need time/space kiddo, and I'm sure your friends will agree with me on that" the man replied.

...

"He's not wrong Ruby" said Weiss. Ignoring the surprised look on her partners face she continued onward "The loss of ... well even the supposed loss of a close one is harsh feeling Ruby. As much as I don't like your drunk of an uncle, he is right, it would be wise to give them space."

"But Weiss-"

"Ruby, please, I'm telling this from experience. I to have lost friends and family to death Ruby, just give them time to sort this out" Weiss softly interrupted.

"..." Ruby sat back on her bed, she did not like this one bit. She too knew what it was like to lose family, and the first things she learned was that family and friends should be there with you.

Then again, maybe it was different for others ...

"I still don't like it Uncle Qrow" said Ruby.

"Yeah, I know kiddo ... I know"

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

" _Come on, there must be something here, anything!"_ Ren mentally cursed. The young man flipped through the various books on grimm within Ozpin's personal office. They were more then a dozen or so of these books scattered across his desk.

"Please, there must be something, at least a hint!?" Ren silently begged. Unfortunately, none of the various book and tomes offered even the smallest respite for the youngest son as he clutched his head.

Ren did not want his father to die, this was not how it was meant to be. His father was meant to die to old age, being with the rest of his family as they were there for him ... not like this, not to the grimm of all things.

Slowly, the young man took in deep breathes as he tried to control his beating heart and mind.

...

...

"Please, God of Light & God Darkness, please god brothers, I beg of you to show mercy to my father. He does not deserve this, not one bit" clasping his hand over his temple.

xxx _With Nora_ xxx

While One Magier was praying to the god brothers, another Magier was following the same path. In the Magier household, there was a small shrine dedicated to the god brothers, in the shrine it housed to two dragons.

One was a western dragon made up of dark amethyst.

The other was an eastern dragon made up topaz and gold.

In the small shrine was a single person.

Nora Magier

In front of the statutes were sticks of various types of incense as well as offerings in the form of flowers and sweets.

Clasping her hands and sitting crisscross, Nora recited various different litanies before taking a small break. Releasing both her hands, the young women could only look at the statues with pleading look.

Words failed the young women as she looked downward. It had been only two days since they had received the news, and she was still doing none the better. Nora knew her family and friends wanted her to be strong in this situation.

But ...

But it was just too hard

Her father ... her father had meant a lot to here. He was first one to ever show her the love a parent ... and he loved with ever piece of his heart. Looking back onto the status she could remember the first time he had introduced her to the gods.

xxx _Begin Flashback_ xxx

 _"Dad, why are we shopping anyway?" child Nora asked. Both she and her father had just arrived to a local market and Ozpin was just now peering over a selection of bouquets._

 _"Why for the brothers sweetie" Ozpin explained to his daughter._

 _"Jaune and Ren?" Nora tilted her head in confusion, she was pretty sure neither of them wanted flowers of all things ... well maybe Ren._

 _"No no no, I mean the god brothers, the God of light and the God of darkness" Ozpin clarified._

 _"God brothers ... who are they?" she asked, never before in her life had she heard of these gods. Not even back at the orphanage did hear such names._

 _"Why they are the gods of this world Nora, of course not everyone believes it so dear. Our religion is well, something of an old one" he said._

 _"But why do you pry to them?"_

 _"Why? Well, for hope sweetie. Hope that one day they'll come back and see our potential once more" said Ozpin_

 _"Mm? Did .. did we do something bad?"_

 _"Oh no sweetie, you did nothing wrong dear. Let's just say it's, complicated to say the least, but don't worry yourself over it dear" said Ozpin as he patted his daughter's head._

 _"Besides dear, another thing that makes the God brothers far more better is that they listen dear. They listen to the wishes of people and have been known to even grant them!"_

 _"R-Really!?"_

 _"Indeed, they say if you wish with a pure heart and mind the gods themselves will grant your wish dear" the man explained, remembering the old wives tales told in his time._

 _"Well I know what I want dad!"_

 _"And what would that be Nora?"_

 _"For you to live forever!" she declared._

 _"Oh? And why that wish dear" raising one eyebrow._

 _"Because that way you can't die ... and ... and leave us alone" Nora muttered at the end._

 _Instead of replying, the age old immortal scooped Nora onto his shoulder, nuzzling her chin with his hair._

 _"Now now Nora, you know I won't be dying any time soon. No need to ask the gods such a silly request. I promise dear that I won't be dying soon, why I still need to wait till I get some grandchildren before I croak" he lightly chided._

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise"_

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

...

"Please, Gods of Light and Darkness ... Let Ozpin ... let Dad live, that's all I ask of you" Nora begged.

The carpets below dampened as she started at the two immobile status.

Tears running down her eyes.

"Don't let him die now"

xxx _With Jaune_ xxx

Hails of Acid rain from the palm of his hands, slamming into the animated metal figures as they fell to the floor twitching.

Panting for air Jaune once more channel magic to his hands, this time forming into a ball of fire and lighting. The moment it left his hands the ball grew white hot as it started to spiral, forming into the shape of a drill.

*SNAP*

With a single snap the spiral ball of destruction vanished. It's caster on one knee and gasping for as much air as his lungs could handle.

...

...

"Dammit, dammit ALL!" he roared, knuckles scraping against the hardened mat.

This wasn't right ... this shouldn't have happened! Dad should not be in the hospital at death doors, he should be here with the family, all of them watching the Vytal tournament and cheering on their friends.

Instead, they got this.

He could feel his magic writhing in anger, it could feel his own anger and had howled back. Demanding to unleashed, do destroy whoever brought harm to his family.

One of the downsides of having magic, it loved to react to ones emotions. The more angrier you got, the more harder it was to control magic. Their was a good reason for needing to have strong control over one's emotion.

Don't want to shoot a fireball at old billy now would we?

Breathing in deeply and lower his arms, Jaune forced his magic down. He could feel it resisting but soon conceded as the veil of anger over it had quickly dissipated.

...

...

"Why did it have to be him?" he whispered. Falling to the ground the young man could feel the exhaustion take place as whatever adrenaline inside was just now finishing it's course.

A part of wondered if he should speed this up with a bit of magic, only for the rest to deny that request. This was time to think, not to repeat what they have been doing for last hour.

"Who could have even done this, _why_ did they have to do this?" Jaune asked aloud. Only for the walls to be silent, resulting in Jaune groaning in frustration.

One did not need to be psychic to know he was scared. And why wouldn't he be? If you learned that the only other member of your family, save for siblings, was on deaths doors would you not be terrified as well?

But sadly, his fears over the death of his father went further then that. They went if he really died ... what would happen to them? Did their father have some sort of backup plan, will they have money to survive , were they going to eventually end up on the streets?

These were the fears that plagued his mind, something that he had rarely thought of, but something that kept him up on nights. Something that always terrified him to his core and rightfully so.

...

...

...

"Argh! Come on me stop thinking that stuff" hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. Taking a deep breath, the young man messaged his forehead as he slowly got up. But before the man could leave the training room, his scroll began to ring as he pulled it out.

Tired eyes widen at who was on screen.

"Ruby?"

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, BEACON VAULTS**

* * *

"Are you alright friend Pyrrha?" Penny asked, dodging out of the way of an incoming fireball.

The young android had been called by Pyrrha only just a few hours ago for spar. While the young android had no qualms against it she could see that Pyrrha was acting far more stranger then before.

For instance, the eldest Magier was silent, refusing to say even a single word as they fought. Another issue was ... well she was not in her grimm form, in fact she had yet to even tap into it's power through the entire match. Something that both worried and fascinated her.

Fascinated, in that even with all that has happened with her father she still hasn't entered her grimm state.

Worried, in that she _hasn't_ gone into her grimm state yet.

"Is it about your father?"

"..."

"Pyrrha, various medical files have shown that communicating with others during times of grieve can aid in the process of recovery ... do you ... wish to talk about your father?" she asked.

Her response was a bolt of lighting almost zapping her hair.

"Assaulting someone that wishes to aid you is not a wise idea friend Pyrrha. Various professionals have stated the same as well" Penny warned as she leaped from another blast of lighting.

The orange haired girl frowned at Pyrrha latest attempt to singe her. She understood that the potential lost of a love one was ... difficult, but she did not believe it would get this bad.

 _"I may have to end this battle quickly, Pyrrha is becoming far more violent now. Even her own magic is becoming more destructive"_ Penny thought. Throughout battle she could see that Pyrrha's magic only become more destructive as time went on, and no amount of persuasion could stop the eldest Magier.

Mentally sighing, the android's eyes started to glow as the back of her body opened up. More blades hovered out as they began circling around the girl. Each of the blades of began to glow a neon green as the tips started to glow.

Only for them to smash into the ground as multiple hands formed from ground, further holding down the blades. Three circles appeared underneath the girl as the shot out pillars of flame, coating Penny entirely.

A gust of wind slammed into the AI's chest, throwing her into the wall as it further fueled the flames. Throughout her body various hidden compartments opened as they began spray ice dust over her entire body, resulting in steam covering everything around Penny.

Her sensors started to beep loudly as two large large objects shot straight towards her, form the steam two massive serpentine dragons made of water roared, each of one the size of an SUV. Their yellows glossing over Penny as one of them bared their fangs, water dripping down slowly.

...

...

...

With a single wave of her hand the two dragons disappeared, a splash of water hitting Penny in the torso.

The only sound that could be heard was Pyrrha's shoes as they clacked against the hard surface, ever moving close to the downed android. Only once did she get a few feet in front of her did she crouched down to met Penny's eyes.

...

"... They are going to pay" said Pyrrha "When I find whoever is responsible they're going to pay. Nobody and I mean **nobody** attacks my family and gets away with it."

Penny eyes widen for brief second.

Hours from now her technicians would argue that what she saw nothing and that whatever it was only a minor visual glitch.

But to her, they were wrong.

Because that day Penny was dead sure that there was somebody behind Pyrrha.

A blonde women wearing a while dress and two golden bracelets on her arms, her blue eyes almost piercing into her very soul.

And in both of their eyes held a burning hunger for vengeance

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

* * *

Brown eye eyes snapped open as Ozpin started coughed and heave. Only after a few seconds of near uncontrollably coughing did the immortal started settle down.

Right as his hands tugged against chains.

Looking to his sides, both of his arms were wrapped in chains formed of some blackish material, pulling against the chains showed they would not budge at all.

...

"Well Ozma, seems someone has finally woken up" spoke an old and familiar voice.

"Salem" the man greeted "Odd that I'm here, and shame that I can't see you with all the darkness here. I dare say your almost, hiding?"

"Apologizes dear, it's been some time and I figured you would be ... well shocked, it has been some time since we had a face-to-face meet" the grimm witch replied. "But, if that is what you want then who am I to say no?"

Stepping from the Shadows the pale visage of Salem appeared, her red glowing eyes meeting with Ozpin's brown eyes.

"It's been too long dear since we last held a chat together, this is .. well, this had been _long due dear._ "

* * *

 **Eck, here you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long college ... that's really it.**

 **So yeah, if liked it leave a review and like (Please)**

 **And let's go on with Omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Salem doesn't like Weiss**

* * *

"So Mom, what do you think of her?" Jaune asked. Only recently, and after many attempts, he had finally got Weiss to agree to go on a date with him. Once he got the news he had went to his mother, hoping to get advice during their date.

...

...

...

"Well my son, after looking over this Weiss ... I refuse" Salem declared.

...

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me dear, I refuse you to 'date' this _women_ you refer as Weiss" said Salem.

"B-But why!"

"Honey dear, do you see the breast of this _women,_ they're practically non-existent. And look at her ass, it's flat as a washboard, I've seen noble's packing more then this" Salem explained. Pointing to the ... well, lack of assets Weiss had.

"Oh Come on Mom, Weiss is more then just that. She's a smart, caring women. You can't just write her off because she lacks breast and ass, besides, she's still a growing girl" Jaune objected.

"Hmph, Growing girl my arse" Salem grumbled "Sweetie, I understand that there is more to this girl you seemed to like. But like I said, the minute you start having sex with her, you'll be the most disappointed man ever. How do you think I got your father to have you four? Certainly not just my personalty dear."

Salem made emphasis to her assess

"Mom!"

"I'm saying dear, trust me. Why don't you go for that uh ... oh what was it ... oh! That Penny girl, now she seems like a very energetic person!"

"Mom, please!-"

"Uh uh, Don't go speaking back to your mother like that" she chided "I will not have my lineage be tainted by a women who couldn't even please my sons even if she tried. Besides ... I'm not sure that your _girlfriend_ is really ... well a girl"

...

"What?"

"I'm just saying, this Weiss person doesn't seem like a lady ... or a female to begin with. Now that doesn't mean I don't have against your relationship ... but I'm saying I must have at least 8, minimum, grandchildren and I doubt this Weiss person can help with that."

"H-Hold on a moment, how can you even say Weiss is not a girl!?"

Salem just pointed to Weiss's breast and Ass again.

"Ugh! Mom, that's not how it works. Weiss is a girl mom, I can assure you" he deadpanned.

"Jaune, I'm sure you must think your right. But as a women myself I can safely say that Weiss is not a women dear" Salem calmly replied. "Or maybe she one of those ... oh Cinder told me about it ... Ah, Trannies!"

"..."

"..."

"You know what, I'm going to talk to dad instead"

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Why Ozpin doesn't like Weiss**

* * *

"I have to agree with your mother on this son" said Ozma.

...

"Dad, you have to be kidding me" Jaune muttered.

"Now son, you know I don't kid around ... well with my family of course" Ozma began "But I can see where your mother is going with. And while I don't approve of her reasoning, I too have my reason against this union."

"And what would that be dad?"

"Does she live in castle?"

"Yes"

"Have a cruel father?"

"Uh ... I think ... Yes, yes he's an asshole"

"And said father is trying to trap her in said Castle"

"I ... think so?"

"~Sigh~ Son, I'm telling this from experience and from my heart. Pull out, pull out right now son, don't be like me and stick your dick in hysteria. It **never** works, **never** " Ozma warned.

"Also that and I'm pretty sure Weiss is a boy ... well not saying that I have anything against it-"

"Oh brothers not you two!" Jaune bemoaned "Dad! Weiss is a girl, not a boy!"

...

"... Son, I love you, but what your saying simply makes no sense. I've been reincarnated as a women multiple times and I can assure that there is no way Weiss Schnee is a female. And this is coming from experience" said Ozma. "Right Dear?"

"Indeed Ozma" Salem agreed.

...

...

"You know what, I give up" getting out of the chair Jaune marched out of house, muttering about crazy and old timer parents as he left home.

...

...

...

"So Ozma, **what** was that thing about sticking one's dick in hysteria?"


	31. Chapter 31 Beginning of the End III

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **NexusPrime42: Indeed, and expect more to come**

 **Greer123: No problem, I always enjoy responding to reviewers**

 **Gabe2000: Thanks man**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Thank you**

 **team zephyr: Yeah, Ozma tends to have that issue**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

* * *

"My Ozma, theirs is no need for such a look dear. Your glares never really suited with your face, no matter how many reincarnations you go through" Salem chided.

"..."

"Really dear?" Salem sighed. Oh how her ex-husband could be so stubborn some times, it's been some time since she had last seen him give her the silent treatment.

"Well then dear, how's the weather? I heard it's quite windy in Vale, fall approaching quite soon. Not that I can say much, the weather in the grimmlands have always been the same, dry, still winds, and cold. How the younger brother could enjoy such an environment I will never know. That I admit the elder brother is better on, it's almost as if the god doesn't want to have followers."

"..."

"Then again, going back to the whole Vale weather topic, is it not the kingdoms turn to host the Vytal festival. Oh yes it is! One of which where friends of and family come together to see huntsmen fight it out for their enjoyment. Especially families with children gifted with **magic**."

"..."

"I have to admit Ozma, for a long time I believed I had figured you out, understood what made you tick and what made you react. But then you surprise me once more, showing me a new hand I thought that was not impossible. Truly, you do know how to surprise a women dear, bravo dear bravo" Salem applauded. Her claps echoing across the entire place.

"You given me a lot to think about and yet ... yet how you did profounds me to this day. Truly you up and beyond, accomplishing the impossible, something only the gods should have been able to do."

"So how **did** you do it dear? Definitely not thorough your progeny, you always got too tried in the bed to make that last sprint. Was it the relics dear? Did you use transference on those kids of yours, I admit it's a wild idea ... but something I can see you doing. You've always been the desperate type honey.

And seeing how the gods have yet to arrive then perhaps you found a means to stop the energies within the relics from activating, but I wonder, how many experiments did you have to go through before you got it down. Or perhaps, you still haven't?" Salem theorized.

"..."

"Or maybe, maybe the gods decided to finally throw a bit of pity to you? It's been so long since they had given the relics, perhaps they feel as if you need more aid ... and they would not be wrong of course. You need all the help you can get dear, and then some.

Then again, that does raise another question. Why now? The gods have had multiple time to assist you and yet why know of all times would they bring aid? Then again, who knows what those fools think of, certainly not me."

"..."

...

...

"~sighs~ So many different possibilities Ozma, so many ... yet I haven't have the slightest clue on to which. And I doubt you would be willing to divulge."

"..."

"Very well, I have all the time for you to break" said Salem.

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, DINER**

* * *

"Jaune! Over here" Ruby waved her hands rapidly, pointing to the seat right in front of her.

"Hey Ruby, so ... you called" the blonde replied as he sat down on the seat.

"Of course I did silly, what friend would I be if I didn't" she replied.

"..."

"Well ... I, I heard about what happened to your father. And I'm sorry about it Jaune, but I'm confident that your father will pull it through. He is the strongest hunter alive after all" Ruby assured Jaune.

"Yeah ... I'm sure he will" muttered Jaune.

"Hey come on Jaune, there's no need to be so glum. Your dad has the best doctors in the world working to save his life"

"And yet none of them have yet to find a cure" he coldly replied.

"Come on Jaune, you know cure's don't magically appear. Sure they need to time to work, but there are dozens or more people working on this Jaune. You can't just give up so easily" Ruby objected.

"And what happens if he does die" he snaps "What if he does ... what happens to us then Ruby? Hm!"

"Well, headmaster Ozpin does seem like a guy who has plan no matter what. I'm sure your father has a plan for that too"

"And how do you know Ruby? What if doesn't hm!? Do go off saying things you don't know off. What do you know of losing a parent!?" he spat.

...

...

"A lot more then you think Jaune ... my mother ... she died when I was still a child, I think around 5 or something" Ruby slowly said.

...

"... I ... I see" Jaune whispered, a feeling of guilt washing up to his chest.

"Well I don't like to talk about it much ... but I think I have a good idea of what your going through.

When my mother had died ... to but it bluntly, it destroyed my family Jaune. My father had resorted to alcohol after my mother had died, it wasn't a pretty sight Jaune.

Dad almost always came back home dead drunk, sometimes he vomits on floor before falling to the couch, muttering about mom before falling to sleep ... the smell of vomit and alcohol became a common smell for a while.

Dad really couldn't be called a parent back then ... it was real ugly Jaune ... a really ugly time for everyone.

As for my sister Yang, she became the mom of the house. And before you say it, yeah a child becoming the mom of a household seems rather crazy, but it's true. She was the one who had to cook meals and make sure the clothes were all clean, as well as making sure dad didn't fall into his own vomit.

I don't even know where to even begin, but without Yang ... I shuddered at thinking of a childhood without her.

And finally, we have my old uncle Qrow.

I don't know if you know the man, but he was another important part of my life. When mom passed it really came to him to take care of us, and yes, I did say Yang did take care of me too but Uncle was more of the, making sure we had money and basic necessities guy.

So when dad was being pass out drunk Uncle Qrow was the man making sure we were ok as well being the man of the house. He was ... pretty much the closest thing I had to a 'dad' at that time.

And ... well there were times he had to take us out of the house, sometimes dad got pretty ... _rough_ when it was a real bad day." Ruby finished as she laid it all out to Jaune.

But she was not done yet

"All in all, it was not a good time Jaune. I know what it's like to lose a love one, and I know what that can do to a family.

I know that it's tough, that sometimes you just wanna give up, but you can't, because other's care about you Jaune.

Yang and Uncle Qrow where there for me when everything went to hell ... so let me help you. You have Glynda, your father's friends, us ... let us help you."

...

...

...

"Ruby ... why are ... why are you doing all of this, for me and my family?" he croaked.

...

"Because you mean a lot to me Jaune, and I refuse to ever let somebody I care about take all that suffering by themselves. When I became a huntress I made a oath to my mom, that I would make sure to be there for those I care for when they needed me. And now I'm fulling that promise" she explained.

The girl extended out her in an opening gesture, sliver eyes staring to blue ones.

"You won't go through this alone Jaune, I promise you" she vowed.

...

...

Jaune took her offer, his hands squeezing her's tightly.

"I'm scared Ruby" he whispered.

"I know Jaune, I know" she replied, holding tightly to his hand.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, VALE NATIONAL COLLEGE**

* * *

The door to her apartment clicked as Cinder fall entered, it had been another day of unless's lectures and homework, ones which she would give to Emerald to deal with.

Her amber eyes gave her two followers a brief look as she placed her backpack onto the couch.

Mercury was sitting in the kitchen one of his prosthetic legs on the table as the assassin was making repairs and modifications to them. A sigh almost escaped the fall maiden's mouth at the sight, it seemed no matter how many times she told the boy he constantly forgot or failed to heed her words on putting his legs on the table.

As for emerald, the young girl was in the kitchen making dinner. From the smell it looked like mistral was on the dish today.

Shame, there was a rather interesting Vacuo restaurant she wanted to go toady.

"Ma'am, your back a bit early" Emerald noticed.

"Seem our professor had come with a mild case of indigestion Emerald so class was canceled. Only shame was that Jaune was not there" Cinder replied.

"Yes, shame indeed"

"Is that jealously I hear in your voice" Mercury spoke up.

"Shut it Mercury" the green haired girl snapped.

"Ohh, someone is frisky, is it that time of the month?" the assassin incorrectly asked.

"And someone else is going to be more than frisky after I'm done with them" Emerald hissed.

"Enough, both of you" Cinder ordered.

The two of them quickly shut their mouths.

"Mercury, stop antagonizing emerald. Emerald, don't respond to mercury when he's taunting you like that, you know how you react" Cinder chided.

"S-Sorry ma'am" she whispered. Only for her to straighten her back as her eyes widen. "Oh ma'am, I just remembered that one of your uh, coworkers, wanted to talk to you ab out something."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

"Someone by the name of Hazel ma'am"

"Really Hazel?" the fall maiden was slightly surprised to see him of all people calling her. Then again, her only other options was either Tyrian or _Watts._ Nodding her head the fall maiden left her minions as she entered into her room.

The room was spartan, save a desk on the side and a lamp. The walls themselves were stark white as the blinds were open, letting the setting sun's ray illuminated the room.

While Cinder always enjoyed some fine luxuries every once and a while, her time with Salem have long since beaten out any notion of needing such things as a necessity.

Brief flashes of a younger version her, far skinnier and starving as she looked up to demanding Salem, flashed through her eyes.

Shaking those thoughts away, the maiden grabbed her scroll as she called Hazel.

A few second passed before she heard his deep voice.

"Cinder" the man greeted.

"Hazel, quite a surprise to hear from you know of all times" Cinder replied. "Is there something that you need?"

"Salem has requested that I check on you, she is curious how your mission is going" the man gruffly answered.

"Fine, Jaune and the rest of his family is still grieving, it has been somewhat _difficult_ in getting some time with him"

"People in grief rarely want to be with others Cinder, give them time for now" the giant advised.

"If you say so Hazel, how long do you think this will take?"

"Each person is different in their grieving Cinder, no one can say how long it can take. It can take either months to even years, however, since _Ozpin_ is not dead yet ... I would say it would last at least a few weeks at most. But if the man were to die it be far longer" he explained.

"I see ..."

"... Cinder, I'll leave for know, I see that your mission is making progress. But do note that our lady does not like her time wasted, your goal is not the maiden. it is the Magier family. Do **not** forget that Cinder" he warned.

...

"I know Hazel, I know"

* * *

 **Yea no omakes today everyone, just finished a physics exam and now muttering in terror of failing. Also sorry that this chapter is short the next one will make it up.**


	32. Chapter 32 No more lies

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Greer123: Well I think this chapters solves that**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, VALE NATIONAL HOSPITAL, OZPIN'S ROOM**

* * *

The door to Ozpin's room clicked, walking into the room was his youngest daughter, Nora Magier. The women wore weathered jeans and a white/pink shirt with her own personal symbol etched into it.

In her hands was a bouquet of flowers, it was a vast array of colors of various different types all bundled together with simple white parchment.

Placing the bouquet near to her father the young women grabbed a nearby chair as she sat down. Emerald eyes tracing across her fathers silent form, his face was an unhealthy pale as the only indication of him living was the occasional sound of breathing as well as the beeping from the heart monitor.

...

"H-Hey dad" Nora croaked out. quickly she bit her lip as cleared her throat a bit before speaking again, "Sorry about not being able to talk to you yesterday dad, I was busy finishing up the last of an essay due today and ... yeah, that was pretty much, it. Uh I had some Vacuo food yesterday too, kinda of spicy but nothing I couldn't handle."

...

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but Jaune has gotten better after the news dad. I seen him spending more time with team RWBY, but more specifically with Ruby. Heh, if I didn't know any better I would say they were a couple ... though I wouldn't be against that, Ruby does have that butt and all, oh I bet you would gush at the thought of little sliver eyed grandchildren."

"Well then again, Ruby is somewhat pretty young ... then again, wasn't the age of consent different for hunters pops? ... Eh I look it up later. So yeah, Jaune's been getting better and he almost seems like himself now."

...

"As for Renny, I think he's getting better too ... I think. He's certainly no longer having that grumpy face of his, and he's not sulking anymore either so that has to be a good sign. Then again, Renny is starting to not look good either, he seems more skittish then normal and seems to get frustrated more easier. I'm worried about him dad, I'm worried he's going to do something stupid."

"He seems so tensed and agitated ... I ... I think he's looking for a cure dad, I've seen him with dozens of tomes in her room. Some of which are from your private collection dad. I don't know if you have ever dealt with this Grimm, but from what I've seen from Ren, I doubt you have."

"I'm not sure what to do with him dad. I want to help ... but what do I even do with him? None of us know of this Grimm and we can't find anything related. I know you said we can't use magic ... but I think Ren is starting to get a bit desperate."

"I don't know what to do dad ... I'm worried for his health ... I wish you were back. I bet you could've stopped him" she whispered.

Her father did not respond ... he never did, no matter how much Nora tried.

Taking a deep breath Nora calmed herself, it would do no good for her father to see ... or at least hear the cracks within her daughter. Her pride would not allow it.

"Well, at least Ren is not bad as ... as Pyrrha"

Her hands clenched at the thought of her sister.

"Dad ... something ... something is wrong with Pyrrha. I-I don't know where to even begin. Something is wrong with her dad, Pyrrha's been more quiet recently, she rarely stays at home to eat, and when she does she _never_ spends time with us. All her free time is being spent at beacon, I want to stay that is a good thing ... "

"But it isn't! She's not spending any time with Ruby or anybody at beacon. I've tired to talk to auntie Glynda and uncle Qrow, but they haven't been able to get Pyrrha to talk either. She's been isolating herself from us and not even Penny wants to talk about, it's almost like she is scared of sis, and she spends more time with her then with us!"

Sucking in air, Nora could feel her nails dig deeper then before as they started to pass through raw flesh. With a quick burst of magic and self restraint any possible wounds vanished.

...

...

"... I'm scared dad, I don't want Pyrrha to shut us out ... I don't want her to be cold to us. Is ... this because of our ... curse, the whole grimm thing ... is it the reason for all of this?" she asked.

Ozpin gave no response.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ Well, that leaves just me now" she whispered.

"I'm doing fine dad ... well as far as I can be. It's been real tough with you gone, I know you want me to be strong right now but ... but's it's been rather difficult and sometimes even more then I can handle."

"..."

"With everything that is happening with Ren and Pyrrha it's not been making things any better. I want to help them dad, I really do, but I have no idea where to even begin with helping them. Jaune has also been trying to help me but even that is not enough" she sighed.

"..."

Taking a deep breath the young women's mind wondered where everything went so wrong. How did any of this even come too? Yet, as much as she would enjoy wondering about that, she knew that it was a hopeless endeavor.

As Nora was about to open her mouth her mind thrusted an single question. What would she tell her dad that she did not already say? There, all she was doing was repeating things over and over again.

...

Like a broken record

...

...

Reaching out, tender hands gripped tightly to older more scared hands. With a single burst of magic she sent it through her fathers arm as she spoke.

"Dad, wake up, please"

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

* * *

"Hm? Oh how adorable, look Ozma, your dear daughter is trying to message you through her magic" Salem cooed. It was an amusing sight to see, yet sadly a hopeless cause, the grimm parasite was designed to absorb magic.

Her attempts, while amusing, were still just that.

Pitiful

Twinkling red eyes eyes glanced at dull brown ones. An annoyed look flashed through the grimm's queens eyes, her attempts at breaking Ozma were still ineffective, a understandable but very annoying issue.

"I'm surprised Ozma, here I thought you would be happy that your daughter is risking her neck for you. Magic is rare gift that many would kill to have, and yet there she is, risking it all to save you."

"..."

"Or perhaps, you don't care? Well I do hope that is not so dear, I'll hate to see the faces of all your children that looked up to you ... right before you sent them head first into death. And they call me a monster"

Her pale lips stretched at the sight of Ozpin's cheeks jerk, as if he was biting down some words, swallowing them back up before they got out. It was almost adorable in it's own way.

"Did I hit nerve dear? I do apologize if I did. I'm not one to draw to hastily conclusions, yet with so little info there's not much else to go with" bowing at the chained man.

"However, you can't say I'm not wrong? I'm not the one who had indoctrinated a whole civilization into thinking that sending children to go die at the hands of grimm was a good idea. And neither can I say about the whole Faunus mess, you had so many times to fix that mistake dear, it was almost if you didn't want to faunus to have rights?"

Salem waved her finger "Tsk Tsk dear, not a good track record for your daughter to learn of. Oh think how heartbroken she would be when she hears the news, that many of the worlds ills were because of you."

...

...

...

"Have you finally ran out of words dear?" Ozpin asked.

"My my, well it certainly took you long enough to open that mouth of yours Ozma"

"Forgive me dear but up to now I've been taking a nice long nap, your soothing ramblings do put me to sleep dear" he yawned.

"Oh really? What changed, was it your precious children that woke you up?"

"Or perhaps I've finally grown to tired to ignore anymore" he offered.

"I guess the sounds of your of own daughter crying was another then" she counter offered.

A frown was etched into his face at the mention of Nora. As Salem's own face was the opposite, joyful to see the man finally reacting.

"You are not getting them Salem. I've been preparing for years for this moment" Ozpin explained "I will not let you drag them into your insane plans."

...

...

...

"You know Ozma, there's something interesting I just realized. I know you've seen this grimm, this little ... pet project of mine, the very one festering inside your body. Even though this creature was designed to deal with magic, specifically adsorbing and transferring magic, there are still other features."

"But there is one little feature that I find interesting, do you know what that is there?"

"..."

"It's control Ozma, with a single flick of my hand I can persuade hoards of grimm to go into a blood driven frenzy or push them beyond their limits ... and yet I'm unable to fully these beast. Even after all these years and all the sacrifices I've made, true control over the grimm is still out my reach. I merely influenced them, not rule them."

"Expect for this very breed. It had taken many years and plenty of resources, but I had done it, created a grimm truly under my control, not the young brother. With a single thought I could make them attack, defend, even kill themselves."

Leaning down she whispered the next parts.

"I can even command them from this far"

Leaning back, red eyes trailed to the still grieving Nora.

Brown eyes widen as the chains buckled against the instantaneous force pushing against them.

"All it takes a single command ozpin, with one little order my little creation can rip out of your flesh ... and take your daughters own."

"No! Salem, don't!"

"And now your begging, ~sigh~, it's a shame that it takes a life to make you squeal. So many innocent lives could be saved if you just submitted" the grimm witched sighed. Turning around she extended her arm, towards Nora.

"Please! You don't know what you are doing!" he begged. Desperation clear as sky in his eyes.

"What I must do dear, you've always been the one to force my my hand in making you listen. You have nobody but yourself to blame for what happens ne-"

"SHE LIVED"

...

"Excuse me?" her arm lowered as turned to Ozma, whose's shoulders were slacked, head titled downward in defeat.

"Isabella, she ... she lived"

...

...

...

"What?" red eyes widen

Ozpin began to speak, right before Salem grabbed his mouth, lifting his head and forcing his eyes to meet with her's.

...

"Never before had I thought you would become this delirious Ozma, Clearly this is a new low for even you" she growled. "If you had truly forgotten, then let me remind that our daughters dies _thousands_ of years ago, all thanks to you."

"No! Please, Salem, she did live. Isab-"

Blood spurted from his mouth as his chains snapped, throwing his across the room. Ozpin could barely see the glowing red hand of Salem as she sailed across the room, holding the man by his throat.

"If you care about your latest _replacements,_ you would be wise to keep your mouth shut. My daughter died that fateful day Ozma, I can accept many things, but **never** lie about that fateful day" she spat.

"Then ... Then how did ... all my kids ... get magic!" he struggled out.

"What else, the rel-"

"Don't say that! I know of your ... little experiments with the pool, all of them turned into beast Salem. If mortals could not handle divine energy then how would KIDS be able to handle it!"

"And what about the gods-"

"The gods! Salem, why would the gods of things give me the kids! Ever since your insane rebellion the gods have never set foot on this planet. Why would they come to help me of all times! They had some many opportunities Salem ... and they never took it."

"..."

"Salem ... please ... the gods have no hand in this ... you know know this is true."

...

...

Hands slipped as Ozpin gasped for breath as Salem could only share in shock. "N-No, y-your lying ... your lying."

...

"Salem ... they have magic ... I can't lie about that. The relics will kill anyone who would try to kill to take their powers. The gods have long since abandoned humanity."

...

"Salem ... Isabella, she lived ... she lived to have a family" he whispered, though it felt more like an echo

"She was child" she spat

"A child of magic" hand slowly gripped the dark robes of his wife "... she lived Salem. She lived long enough to have them. Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha ... they her descendants."

...

"There our children"

...

...

...

"Our ... our children?" Salem whispered, slowly walking back from Ozma. Turning her eyes, she stared at Nora's face.

...

Shaking hands reached out to ... to, **her** , daughter.

Right before a blade of emerald fire ripped through her lower stomach.

Salem coughed up bile of blood as her eyes glared at Ozma's.

A blade made of green fire was in Ozma's hands as his eyes refused to meet with Salem's own.

"I'm sorry Salem, but ... but I can't let near them. All you would do is bring pain to family. I give you this single warning, if you loved your daughters, then leave them alone and **never** come near us again."

The darkness around them as a massive block of darkness crushed the two.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM CASTLE**

* * *

Her head whipped back and slammed into the back of her throne. But the pain was nothing to her as well as the sounds of worried grimm.

She had children

Isabella, her beautiful Isabella lived.

She lived to descendants.

Descendants that she had never seen or heard of

Descendants that Ozma hid from her

...

...

...

Cracks formed within the windows as Salem looked down to her hand. One that was wreathed in red magic.

And that was shaking

...

She was shaking

...

The anger within could barely be felt, no doubt there was so much that her mind could barely comprehend it. Slowly her hand reach out to the files of each of ... _her_ children.

Fingertips just barely brushed passed the papers before they were burned from her magic.

The only thing that remained was ashes

...

...

...

Throughout the world every single grimm froze for the briefest moment. And for that second a single world resounded. One that would consume their mind.

 **"OOOZZZZMMMAAAAA"**

* * *

 **Well, seems Salem knows the truth everyone. Sorry about no omakes again. Exams have taking so much time I barely have any to put into writing. I can't say when the next chapter will be out but it won't soon I can you that.**

 **Again, sorry but no omakes.**

 **If you liked the chapter leave a review or something.**


	33. Chapter 33 Goodbye

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **digreg: Now you understand, Ozma has made many mistake ... this is simply to worst yet. And yes, that is a terrifying battle, and for good reason my friend.**

 **Fallout-Man101: Oh yeah, no is happy if mom isn't. And thank you for the support as well as** _slaps head_ **thank for letting me know that error. I'll go fix the chapter after this one, ~sigh~ the struggles of having no beta reader.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: Oh yeah family would a great thing for Salem. And while yes Salem is tragic character she still ... kinda destroyed humanity ... kinda of hard to forget that little issue. That and pissing the gods off, great plan there, and having them leave us.**

 **Gabe2000: Very my friend. And thank you for the support**

 **Greer123: Oh yes, so much yes**

 **ztron24: Spoilers my friend, all in due time ... but I think you can easily infer it.**

 **Guest:** _Vomits_ **Oh sweet gods no, there is no incest in this story that I can assure you.**

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, VALE NATIONAL HOSPITAL, OZPIN'S ROOM**

* * *

"Oi, get out of the way bub I don't have time to deal with your shit" Qrow growled as he shoved another nurse.

"Mr. Branwen, please see reason! Headmaster Ozpin has only just awoken form his coma, it's a miracle in on itself. We still need to do test on him, we still have no idea what the effect of grimm particles dissipating in his body would have, who knows if all the poison from the grimm is even gone yet!" one of the doctors objected.

Qrow threw the doctor off of him as he looked at him straight in the eye.

"And if you want to keep that mouth of yours I recommend shutting up, now" a low growl rumbling from his throat.

Before the doctor could retort, another one stepped in. Whispering into the others ear, the doctors eyes widen briefly before turning into a scow.

"... Fine" he spat "It seems Ozpin has requested for you. The nurse will take you to him" before turning around and walking away.

...

"Asshole" Qrow muttered. "Well come lady, I need to see ozpin ASAP"

xxx _A few minutes later_ xxx

"Qrow ... you took your time" the immortal greeted.

"Blame the doctors Oz" replied Qrow. The man easily noticed his boss wasn't looking good, his skin was still pale as their was a slight croak in his speech. The only thing person next to him was Nora, clutching on the man's hands, as if he would disappear any second.

"Uncle Qrow?" Nora whispered "Dad, why is qrow here? Shouldn't we call everyone else"

"I need to speak to Qrow sweetie ... alone preferably" he replied.

...

"What?!" emerald eyes widened "Dad, what are you saying! Don't tell me this huntsmen business you two are talking about!? You need to rest and get well, be with family, not doing more huntsmen business."

"Nora, please-"

"No! Stop being stupid, you need to rest, you need to be with family, you need to be-"

"Nora!" winching mentally at the spooked sight of his daughter, he hated having to raise his voice, but Nora can be a very stubborn person if she wanted.

"... Nora please, I need you to leave" he ordered.

...

"Fine" she spat. Getting up she marched out of the room as the door slammed shut.

...

...

"She's worried about you Oz"

"I know ... but this no time for that-" a heavy coughed stopped him. Waving away his approaching spymaster, the immortal took a sip of water before continuing.

"Qrow, I don't have time for your shenanigans. Take the kids, get them **far** away from Vale. Get them to Atlas, no matter what get them to Atlas" he ordered.

"The hell are you talking about Oz, did that Grimm do something to you! Your kids need you Oz, not sending them to At-"

"She knows! ... she ... she knows, Salem knows" dipping his head in shame.

"What?" Qrow whispered "Ozpin what the hell do you mean she knows!?"

"Everything, about the kids ... their gifts"

"No ..." he breathed. His face in shock and horror.

"Get them to Atlas Qrow. They'll be safe there until I can get them. Remember Qrow, Atlas, get them to Atlas" he ordered.

"... Understood" Qrow nodded his head.

xxx

"She ... knows? Whose's _Salem_?" Nora whispered underneath her breath. She was still annoyed at her fathers stubbornness and was all ready to continue arguing with him.

Right up until she saw his eye's.

Never before in her entire life had she seen her father holding a defeated and desperate look like that. It felt ... wrong, wrong to see such a look on her father's face.

And for whatever reason this _Salem_ lady was the reason for it.

Sadly Nora's train of thought came to grinding halt as the door swung open with a tensed Qrow grabbing her arm.

"Call you siblings now Nora" he grunted, passing through some nearby nurses.

"H-Hey my arms! Uncle Qrow where are we going, dad behinds us!"

"Call your siblings, now!" pushing both of them into a empty elevator.

"Why!? We just left dad all alone and-"

"Because if you don't then the you and all your siblings are going to go through the same shit your father just went" Qrow explained.

...

"What?" she whispered.

Clutching the bridge of his nose, Qrow took in deep breath before continuing "Nora, ... the group that caused your father's ... condition, they now know who you and your siblings are now. And they know of your magic as well on top of it, Nora please, call your siblings."

...

...

"W-Wait ... y-your saying that someone put that grimm into dad?" she whispered.

"... Call your siblings, please, I promise that your old man will explain everything in time. But right now ... call your siblings" the older huntsmen begged.

...

...

...

Nora took her scroll out.

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, VALE NATIONAL COLLEGE**

* * *

"And that is Adam's response Emerald?" Cinder frowned. It has been nearly a week since she had heard from the bull faunus ever since the train incident.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Adam is insistent on not supplying any more soldiers until he has more insurance" Emerald apologized.

"Do not apologize emerald" the fall maiden waved "It seems our mutual friend here has forgotten about the details of our little deal. Worry not, I will personally take care of the issue dear."

"Does that mean I can finally let loose ma'am? I don't know about you but those brats in school are really starting to grate on my nerves boss" Mercury asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Soon, very soon mercury. I''ll give him one chance to change his mind, and if doesn't ... well you know what to do-"

The ringing of her scroll alerted her as she picked it up.

It was Salem.

"Ma-"

 **"Cinder"** the other side hissed **"Find them, find them ALL!"**

"F-Find them?"

 **"Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren ... get them to me NOW!"**

The line went dead as the last thing she heard from the other side was the crushing of plastic/metal and the snarling from her Mistress.

...

...

Suddenly Watts symbol popped up on her scroll.

She clicked it, as it showed a Watt's face on screen

"Ah Cinder ... good to ... see ... you" the doctor gasped as furniture was being thrown around.

"Watts the hell is going!?"

"Ah yes ... well ... about that, hold a sec" the man raced out of the throne room before coming to a nearby abandoned hallway, the distant sound of Salem's anger could still be heard.

"Well I assume you already have heard our new orders from our Queen" Watts began "Yes, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren Magier. Your mission is to retrieve them and bring them back to Salem, and do complete quickly. I don't know how long till Salem can't hold back her anger."

"W-What?"

"Oh!? Yes stupid me I forgot to add that last part, whole trying to say alive thing and all. Yes, you see those kid are actually Salem's and ... technically Ozpin? ... right?" explained Watts.

"What!?"

"~sigh~ Cinder, it's very simple. Those kids are Salem's and now she's coming back to take them. Anyway, got to go bye" the line cut offed.

...

...

...

"Uh, Hey boss" Mercury called out "I think we have another problem." His hands pointed to TV as it showed the kingdoms national emergency broadcast. Ordering all civilians to evacuate to their designated bunker.

On the screen as the sign of grimm converging onto Vale.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S** **CASTLE**

* * *

...

...

...

"M-My lady, are you well now?" Tyrian. Red eyes glared at the scorpion faunus as he leaped behind some fallen chairs. Eyes full of fear.

"... Watts" Salem hissed "Get the airship ready"

The scientist bowed as he quickly left the throne room. His footsteps echoing before finally fading away. Only after the man left did the grimm witch begin to calm, her hunched shoulders unwinding as the tension within gradually dissipated.

...

"Hazel, how long will it take for us to arrive at Vale?" she whispered

"Around 3 hours ma'am" the giant responded, his eyes never meeting with the grimm queen's.

"I see" raising her arm her magic began to condense around the pile ashes that was once her ... _children's_ files. The ashes began rebuilding itself until it returned back into it's original form.

Her hands reached for the files as she picked up the fist pages of each of her children. Her eyes glazed over each of their faces, forcing her mind to memorize each and every little detail.

She wondered how their flesh would feel? Would it be smooth and warm like her daughter's, or would it be rugged and rough like Ozma's? What where their likes and dislikes, they they have any dreams, how much did they know of their legacy.

And what did they know of their dead ancestors.

About Ozma and his crimes.

How many did he sent to their deaths.

Around her castle the various pools of darkness rippled.

How many of her children were sent to their doom.

How many of her children were caught in his schemes and manipulations

How many of her children became his unwillingly pawns.

A man who she gave the world for

A man who she she gave four daughters to

A man who stabbed her in the back

A man who now had her kids

By now the dark pools were sloshing violently as various grimm rouse from the pools, all marching from the grimmlands to the kingdoms.

Within the castle Salem's form was wreathed in dark magics as the castle itself showed signs of stress and cracks.

Right before it ceased

...

...

...

"My lady" Hazel croaked "Watts is ready with the ship."

The grimm witched turned as she walked out of the room, her two servant following in her wake. All the while she gripped the paper of her children face's, holding them close to her chest, as if they could vanish any second.

...

...

...

"Do not worry my sweet children, mommy is coming for you" creasing the pictures as she whispered to it.

All the while as she ignored the small portion of mind whispering a single question.

What about all her crimes?

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Where is Nora? She told she should be here by now?" Pyrrha called out. She, Ren, Jaune, and Team RWBY were waiting for Nora and Qrow. All of them receiving calls from her, urging them all to get back home.

At Qrow's behest of all things.

"Maybe their stuck in traffic, I mean that's a thing you know?" Yang offered. Both she and her team had not originally wanted to go with Jaune, it was only when they heard Qrow was the one responsible did they agree.

For Yang, the blonde boxer worried for her uncle, never before had she ever heard her uncle acting so seriously. A worry shared by her younger sister as well.

"Traffic, at this time Yang? You do know it's only twelve right now" stated Weiss as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well it's suggestion Weiss, I mean what other reason they're taking their time?"

The heiress shrugged her shoulders "Perhaps they're getting something?"

"Oh! Maybe uh presents" Ruby offered.

"Presents, at this time?" Ren questioned.

"Seems like a good time for presents to me" said Ruby.

Raising his eyebrows Ren opened his mouth to object.

Right before the front door was crashed through the hallway

And in front was Qrow and Nora.

In there arms were backpacks as well as cardboard boxes filled with unknown stuff.

"U-Uncle Qrow!?" Yang/Ruby yelled.

"Everyone get packing, we're leaving on 5 minutes" the man ordered as he threw the stuff in his hands onto the ground.

"I-I'm sorry?" Pyrrha gasp.

"You heard me! Come your four, get your clothes, get!" Qrow ordered as he clapped his hands in emphasis.

"Hold up a second Qrow" Jaune objected "Why the hell should we do that, and what are you even doing here anyway. You've barely explained anything at all!"

"No time kiddo, we have to leave. NOW"

"But WHY, you just kick downed our door and started demanding we pack up and leave. Why in the world should we listen to that" he argued.

"He's right you know, you've barely given any good reason at all" Weiss agreed.

Qrow bit down the growl in his throat as he saw everyone looking at him expecting form him.

"Because kid, the same group that put your old man the hospital is after you four now!"

...

...

...

"What" Qrow winced at the single word Pyrrha spoke.

"Look, I know all of you have a bunch of questions and are confused. And probably pissed beyond belief. But right now we have to leave Vale and get to Atlas" shaking his head.

...

"B-But _who_ are they" Ruby asked.

"... People who are not afraid of doing whatever it takes to achieve their goals" he simply said. "Come on, pack your bags already. We head out soo-"

The sound of sirens blaring stopped him midway, both he and team RWBY realized what this was.

It was Vale's national emergency siren.

Something that was only used if grimm had begun invading Vale.

"Dammit ... dammit dammit dammit ALL!" Qrow yelled. "How can she mobilize the grimm now of all tim- Alright new plan, we're leaving, now!"

Grabbing Nora's arm the man pulled Nora as the rest quickly followed.

xxx

"W-Wait where are we going. Shouldn't we be going to the emergency bunkers!?" Ruby called out a they ran through the remaining houses in the suburbs.

"No time kiddo, we got to get out of here quick" Qrow replied back.

"But how are we going to get out of Vale, the city's in lock down if you've forgotten" Weiss added. The hunters in the group knew that if the kingdom was in a state of emergency then there is no way anyone was getting in ... or out.

"Look I got some people we can trust, just don't worry to much about" said Qrow "Once we get to-"

The man was pushed back, the sound of a females hissing in pain right in front of him as everyone turned their attention to ...

"Cinder!?" said Jaune. Right in front of Qrow was none other then his girlfriend, nursing her head in pain. Only to gasp when she opened her eyes.

"Jaune" Cinder gasped "What are you doing here, I've been looking all over for you."

"C-Cinder, what are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

"I already told you, looking for you" Cinder said as Qrow helped her up.

"But shouldn't you be at the emergency bunkers right now?" Ren pipped.

"I was heading to your house, I figured you would hang out or something" Cinder explained.

Before Jaune or any of them could continue Qrow raised his hand, gently pushing his nephew back as he eyed the raven haired women. "Sorry to but in, but don't you live in college or something? I think I remember my little spellsword here saying that, right Cindy?"

"Cinder, not Cindy" she responded "And uh, y-yes, I do live on campus. Why?"

"And you ran from your dorms, all the way to where we are, by yourself" the man questioned.

"Yes ... why?"

...

...

...

Harbinger cracked and shattered the ground where Cinder laid just seconds ago. Frightened gasp and shocked looks were directed at the man.

"Uncle Qrow, what the hell was that for!" Yang demanded. "You could have killed her for dust stakes!"

Ruby nodded in agreement as the others voiced there agreements. Jaune particularly held a look of anger and betrayal towards Qrow. "What the hell was that for!? You could've killed her!?"

...

"Are you even listening to m-"

"How did you dodge that attack" Qrow asked.

"I-I d-d-dodged" Cinder shuddered

"Really, that's an interesting thing, even though I came at you with huntsmen level speeds. Really wired that a civilian like you dogged a huntsmen level attack" the man declared.

"W-What" Jaune whispered as he turned his eyes back to the women "Cinder?"

"Of course that does ignore the part about how she came her. Even though the national emergency broadcast is on AND that her college definitely has emergency bunkers too, giving no reason for being here either" Qrow added.

"So all and all I guess we should accept the women who deliberately left her nearby safety bunker, somehow dodging the authorities and ignoring kingdom laws. All so she could be with her boyfriend. Oh, did I forget to add the part where she dodged a swing from harbinger at huntsmen speed."

...

...

"Jaune, I think your uncle had a few to many drinks there. I mean come on, I was walking long before the broadcast even went on there was ..." said Cinder.

Only for the rest of the Magier siblings walking back as team RWBY and Qrow walked closer to her.

"I.. I ... " Cinder pleaded as she stepped back.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ I really wish you weren't as perspective as they say you are, Qrow Branwen" shoulders and back straightening out. Pulling back strands of her hair they were greeted by the sight of almost glowing amber eyes.

"The children, hand them over"

"Tch, so your one of Salem's new lackeys huh?" Qrow spat.

"Wait, who?" Nora asked.

"Someone who is _very_ interested in seeing you Nora" Cinder softly replied.

"Over my dead corpse" brandishing harbinger, raising the tip of the blade to eye level.

"That can be arranged" aura flooding her body as crackles of orange energy covered her body.

...

The two vanished, the shock wave seconds afterward alerting everyone else of their location. Qrow and Cinder glared at each other as both blades struggled in a stalemate.

"Uncle Qrow-"

"Stay back Ruby! Don't get any closer" Qrow ordered. With a roar the man threw the maiden back as he fired at her, forcing her even more back.

"Ruby, please, you have to get Oz's kids to Atlas. Promise me"

"What why, Uncle Qrow you need he- WATCH OUT" pointing to the two flying daggers.

With a flick of the wrist the two daggers shattered as Qrow's blade cut them down. Right as Cinder charged at him with two new blade. Forcing the man dodge out of the way.

"Dammit, Ruby, promise me Ruby"

"But-"

"PROMISE ME"

...

Slowly, Ruby nodded her head as she grabbed Jaune's hand, pulling the shocked boy with her as the rest soon followed. All of them quickly becoming distant figures for Qrow and Cinder.

...

...

"So you've decided to sacrifice yourself then. How noble of you, Ozpin must enjoy martyrs like you" said Cinder.

"Better working with Oz then that bitch queen of yours" Qrow replied. Earning the glare and ire of the fallen maiden. "But as long as I can keep your grubby mitts off of them then I'm happy to humor you."

...

"Do you really think you can hide them from my Queen. She will find them Qrow"

"And we'll be there to stop here" Qrow replied "So come on fire queen, show me what you got."

"... Very well, one less fool to deal with" said Cinder.

Her eyes glowed as a mask of magic from over her eyes.

xxx _With Team RWBY_ xxx

"Ruby, please tell me you have a plan right now" Blake begged as the eight of them ran through the city's commercial district.

"Thinking one right now Blake. Come on me, think, think, think!" Ruby replied. "Uhhh, maybe we can get out of the kingdoms with boat?"

"Who would even give us a boat, the entire kingdom is locked down Ruby. Even if they could we even afford their price?" Weiss retorted.

"Hey come on Weiss, give my little sister some space. I don't see you coming up with any grand plans" said Yang.

Both Huntress gave pointed looks at each other before Blake push the two away from each other. "Okay look, the last thing any of us need right now is getting angry. Right now we need to think of a plan forward, if we are to ever get to Atlas."

...

...

...

"Uh, what about the sewers, I mean don't they all run out of the kingdoms?" Nora pipped up.

"That ... that sounds like an idea at least" said Yang.

"I don't know about all of them Nora. I mean they could lead to water treatment plants instead. Even then I don't know if it would fit all of us in there, that in the possible diseases that could be down there" Weiss countered.

"Yeah ... that is true" the blondes face scrunching up at the thought, if even a single drip ever of sewage water touched her hair ...

Well Vale would need to invest into a new swear system afterward.

...

...

...

"Hold on" Ruby's head snapped up from thought "I ... I think I have plan you guys"

"And what would that be?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well ..."

* * *

 **VALE, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, TRAIN CENTER**

* * *

"Ruby ... why are we here?" asked Ren. Around them the rubble of the now destroyed Vale train center laid.

"It's part of my plan, just trust me on this Ren" said Ruby as they moved closer to the station. Moving over the police tape the group was greeted by the sight of a still intact doorway further into the station.

"Yang, I need you to break down the door. We're going in" Ruby ordered.

"Wait a minute, why are we even going this way. There's nothing down there except rubble and well ... rubble" Nora exclaimed.

"Because that's where we're going to escape. If roman was able to get the train into the station maybe we can use to same way he did" explained Ruby.

"Wait a minute, but that's only going to lead us..." Weiss realized.

"... Back into Mt. Glenn" Blake finished.

...

"Uh Ruby, now I'm not one that is rude ... but your plan is crazy sis" said Yang.

"Exactly, what are you even thinking Ruby, we're going to crossing grimm territory with no form of help, while making sure Ozpin's kids are safe. Are your out of your mind" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ok ok, I know what I'm saying is stupid-"

Weiss gave Ruby a frosty glare

"-Ok, _really_ stupid idea. But where else can we go? Vale is in lock down, none of us knows how to drive a boat, going through the sewage is just going to get us loss, I mean what other way do we have?" Ruby explained.

...

"I ... I think Ruby may a good idea" said Blake.

"I do/she does!" said Ruby and Weiss.

"Well Ruby does make a good point, we really don't have many options and the rest are not ones we can choose either. As much as I hate to say it, Ruby may have the right idea" Blake defended.

...

"This is a very risky and stupid plan Blake" the heiress warned.

"And one that have no option but taking" Blake countered.

...

...

...

Seeing that her own partner was not going to relent, the Schnee sighed as she gave Ruby one least last withering look. Not one of malicious intent mind you. "Fine, I'm telling you this is a horrendous idea ... but it seems my pleas are in futile attempt."

"Well come on Weiss, look on the bright side of things" Yang offered

"...?"

"Well, whenever we find said ... bright side of things"

...

"I'll just uh ... go break down this door now" quickly leaving the heiress's. Activating her gantlet she reared it back and slammed into the door, the metal frame crumbling as shards of glass were scattered.

xxx _Inside_ xxx

The station was a mess, outside of the few bits of metal that still hanged lifelessly across the station, it more resembled a crater then a train station.

Then again, when your packing enough dust to kingdom come that does tend to happen.

"By the brothers" Pyrrha gasped. She had heard about the train incident from her brother and father, but never in her life had she expected to be ... to be like this.

"Yeah, you can say that again" Blake whispered "Dust knows what would happen if Roman got away with this."

"Come on Blake, don't going saying such things" Ruby chided "Now come everyone, we got down there."

Motioning the rest of her teammate and friends all eight of them slowly made their way down into the crater. It took the group a few minutes before they finally got to the center of the crater, there shoes feeling the broken rail beneath them.

Not to far from them was the tunnel that lead to from here to Mt Glenn.

"Alright everyone, let's go"

xxx _Further into the Tunnel_ xxx

"Jaune, hey Jaune, you there?" Nora asked, tapping her brothers shoulder.

"Hm? Oh sorry Nora, what were you saying?"

"Uh nothing, just wondering if you were good" she answered.

"Y-Yeah ... doing, fine" he muttered, turning his head back to following Ruby's lead.

The orange haired Magier frowned at his answer. She did not need to be a physic to know that her brother was anything but fine.

Then again, how would you feel if your own girlfriend was not in fact a real person and instead was just a ... persona. And that said girlfriend proceeded to fight their uncle, with the intent to kill.

Yah, she doubted she would feel ok after that.

 _"How did it even come to this. One day I was praying that father would come out of his coma, the next day I'm was fleeing form Vale. Running from the same people that put dad in the hospital, their attention now on us"_ Nora wondered to herself.

 _"No doubt the fault of this Salem person"_ a dark voice whispered. Her hands clenched at the thought of that person. What this women want with them, what did any of them do to her!?

"We didn't deserve any of this" she hissed. As the anger welled within her, she forcibly push it back down, this was not a time for releasing her magic.

She would not ...

... Not until she had some private time.

...

...

"Oh come on, how did they get this in here!" Yang exclaimed.

Looking up Nora was surprised to see a large sealing blocking their way.

"Doesn't look like a newly made one, look at the rust covering front" Blake pointed out "Maybe Roman had his men open this seal?"

"Guess old Torchwick didn't want to spend more dust on blowing up doors" said Yang.

"Indeed, meaning more for the station" Weiss grimly added.

...

"Come on you two, there's no need for those words" said Ruby "If Roman was able to open the seal then we can as well."

With a quick use of her semblance Ruby zoomed to the seal and begin patting against the surface. Looking for any way through, the rest of her teammate quickly followed her lead.

...

...

...

"You think we should do something" Ren asked aloud.

"I'll go" Nora quickly said as she lightly jogged over to the huntresses. Placing her hand she felt the cold rusted metal brushing against her skin. Nora took a deep breath, before sending a small pulse of magic through the seal.

Seconds later the pulse came back.

Moving to the left she continued until finally stopping near the lower part of the seal, far away from the rest of team RWBY. There was light moss on top of a handle near the edge, grabbing the handle Nora poured magic into her arms before whispering the next few words.

 **"Oh ancient spirits, I beseech you, give me strength, strength of farmers and crops, the strength of the bull"**

And pulled

The seal rumbled as bits of debris flew out, the steel groaned as the internal gears reactivated, pushing the seal inward as it split in two.

Revealing the empty tunnel that led to Mt. Gleam.

...

"How did- Nora, did you do that, how!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Uh, I just saw the handle and well ..." making pulling motions with her hand.

...

"Huh, well good job Nora" Ruby beamed, come on everyone.

* * *

 **VALE, MT GLENN**

* * *

"Huh, who knew this place even had anymore dust left" Yang commented. The team had finally arrived to the edge of the abandoned city. They quickly found shelter within a nearby gas station.

"I mean with everyone trying to escape there can't be any real way of making sure every bit of resource was brought back. No doubt some _had_ to be left" said Weiss.

...

...

...

"So, does any of us know what the fuck is happening?" said Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha!" Nora admonished.

"Oh come on Nora, you have same question to, don't lie to me" she snapped back.

...

"Well. let's see ..." Pyrrha began "... One moment we praying for our dad to come out his coma, next we learned he finally does but only to be forced out of the only home we knew, and then _finally_ we're running for lives against Jaune's ex-girlfriend. So if anyone has any answers to this mess, please, do come up."

...

...

"Well, your on spot P-money" said Yang. "... Well I think it's safe to say that Jaune's ex, no offense, is part of the group that put your pops in the hospital."

"And the same group capable of ... putting a grimm in another person's body" Weiss shuddered at the thought.

"But how can do that? I've never heard any sort of grimm like that, not even from father's books" Ren whispered.

"... Maybe their not ... natural Ren" said Weiss.

"What do you mean not natural?"

...

"My father, as you know, is the owner of the largest dust company in the world, The SDC. Not only that, but the man has his hands in almost everything, including research projects. Among them I remember seeing a paper on grimm, specifically augmentations"

"What do you mean by augmentations?" Blake asked.

"I don't remember exactly, but I think among it was ... artificial grimm"

...

...

...

"What ... why would ... why would anyone want make _more_ grimm, that's like the last thing we need!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"I don't know Ruby, I really don't know" the heiress shook her head sadly.

"Well that's just great not only are we running from a group that uut the headmaster in the red room, but now they have artificial grimm on top of it. ~sigh~ Great, just great-" Yang grumbled.

' **vzzzzzt,** **vzzzzzt** '

Team RWBY's scrolls buzzed as they pulled them out.

"Ugh, great, what is it kn- ... What the fuck!?" Yang cried in horror.

"What, what the hell is happening" Pyrrha demanded. Yang tossed her scroll over to the red head as she looked at the screen.

It was a holographic image of Vale.

Dotting on top of the city was General Ironwood's personal fleet

And surrounding the city was circle of pure red

Pure grimm

...

"Reports are saying grimm have surrounded the entire city" Ruby said quietly "Says here they're keeping their distance at 100 miles. Every grimm from the emerald forest to the frontiers are they ... say's they're more on the way."

...

"That's impossible" the champion croaked out in horror "H-How can so many Grimm-"

"Says here ..." Blake interrupted "... they only appeared hours ago. Right after we ... left Vale."

...

...

...

Jaune slowly got up from the ground, his hair covering the eyes. The man walked over to nearby wall, his hands balling into fist as one rested in his forehead as he pressed down onto the wall.

"Jaune, you ok there?" Ruby asked.

...

"How did it come to this? Everything was fine, now everything is ruined ... who the hell do they think they are!" he shouted.

No one dared to stop him

"And cinder ... who the hell even is she! If she's the one who put dad in the hospital ... I'll ... I'll kill her, nobody does that my family, not even _her!_ " Jaune spat.

"Jau-"

"No Ruby! They pay for this, all of them!" his fist hitting the concert as small cracks formed beneath "And this Salem ... whoever she is ... I ... I ..."

"Jaune?" asked Ruby

"..."

"Jaune?"

"..."

"Jau-"

"WHAT RUBY. WHAT!?"

...

...

...

"Your eyes ... their ... their on fire!"

* * *

 **Eck, there you go, the latest chapter is done and now the end of the first part of the story. From here on out things are going to get FAR more interesting then before, I can safely say you guys are going to learn a lot more of magic, as well new characters (NOT OC'S) in next part of this story.**

 **However, I can't say when that is going to get out, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by around December, but with finials coming soon I can't promise anything but else that I'll try.**

 **And yeah, that really is it folks. The last thing I can say is well ... thank you, thank you all for giving such support with fanfic. When I first made this fanfic I never expected it to reach this level of support but thanks to all of you that belief was blown out of the park.**

 **I want you all to know that'm grateful for all the support for the fic and promise to continue you till the very end.**

 **Now, it's omake time**

* * *

 **OMAKE#1 ZIGGY**

* * *

"There ... there our children" Ozma admitted in defeat. His head hung low.

"Hmph, as I thought Oz-Excuse me?" gasped Salem.

"There your children, that's what I said"

"Wait wait, your kids are my kids?"

"Yes, and I stop you before-"

Shut up, just SHUT UP for a second. I NEED A MAJOR, TIME OUT" marching into the darkness.

* * *

 **NEAREST DEPARTMENT STORE**

* * *

 _"Why does it have to me, of course they would choose the only faunus person here"_ muttered Tim. Right now it really sucked being Tim, besides working at department store during the night shift, was forced to walk to the latest disturbance in the store.

AKA the Queen of all of Grimm.

"Uh, h-hello ma'am, can I help you find something?" he asked, giving his best smile to the grimm lady.

"I need, I'm sorry to kids card" Salem explained.

"Can you be more specific" Tim asked. Getting a little confused from the request.

xxx _Flashback_ xxx

 _The scene showed a grimm parasite as it slowly crawled up to a bounded Ren. Slowly making it's way as it's fang's glistened with a green liquid._

xxx _End Flashback_ xxx

"Nuugghhh I'll rather not" she waved her hands.

"Hm ... How about Ziggy? He always seemed to-"

"Stop, you had me at Ziggy" grabbing the card from Tim's hand.

...

"Hahaha ohoh, Leave to Ziggy to sum it up perfectly" Salem laughed.

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Why Salem should not give dating instructions**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"I understand you wish to _...date_ my son, correct Miss Rose?" asked Salem.

Ruby nodded her head, it had only just been a few days since they had announced their love. At first both she and Jaune had came up with the idea as a prank, but as time passed she found herself agreeing with a lot of Jaune, almost as if they were two peas in a pod.

At first she was scared that Yang, dad, or uncle Qrow could ruin this for her. But she found her surprised that Yang approved it, stating that she always knew the two of them would be a pair. She assured her that she would take care of dad and uncle Qrow.

Now Ruby wondered if Yang would have second thoughts after seeing Jaune's mom.

Learning that your boyfriends mother was the Queen of Grimm was not something she had expected.

"I see ... hm, Ruby Rose, graduate from signal academy just a few months ago. A prodigy they call you. And now your asking for my son's hand in marriage" the grimm women listed off.

"M-Marriage!" Ruby squawked

...

"Oh!" Salem snapping her hands in realization "Right, I forgot your kinds no longer do marriages only. Now all the fad is this _date thing._ Pesh, back in my day you none of these issues. Either your parents betrothed you or the person you fell in love got married then and there, none of this complicated stuff."

"Uh Y-Yeah, hehehe, complicated stuff ... yeah"

"~sigh~ Ignore my ramblings human. Now I understand that you love my son, and as much as I hesitate to say the same for you, I love my son and his happiness is all I want for him. I will approve your ... _relationship_ miss Rose."

"~phew~ Thanks a lot ma-"

" **However** , should you make my son cry or break his heart, I'll finish what I started and end the last of the sliver eyes" The queen growled, her eyes glowing ... well more red.

"Y-Yes ma'am, understood ma'am" the girl shuddered _"Scary!"_

...

...

...

"Hey? What did you mean by ending the last of the silver eyes!?"

"Carrying" ignoring the girls cries "I understand that you two will have a date soon, so have this"

With a flick of the wrist, a MASSIVE book slammed onto the table. If it wasn't for Salem's magic the table would have broken already.

...

"W-What this!"

"This? This everything you must compile to if you wish to date with my son" Salem answered, pulling the book to it's 400th page.

"Understand that Jaune is to return back to his dorm by 7PM, no less and no more, my dear boy needs time to finish his homework before heading off to bed. Next, you may not take him to places with Vacuo food, he once got a tummy ache there and I refuse to have a repeat of that."

"After that remember if you are to go to a movie with him you are not allowed to touch him in any places deemed inappropriate. Not only that you must keep your body parts a fair distance from him, not enough for others to think you are not a couple but the same time not to much that it gives sign you two may enter sex soon-"

"Sex!"

"-Not only that but should you go out to eat I've already prepared a list of restaurants that me and my husband found acceptable, for instance we have-"

xxx _5 Hours later_ xxx

"-and finally you must avoid sharing any sort of toothpaste, least you transmit any sort of disease on top of all the vaccines you must go through" Salem finally finished, shutting the book shut.

"There, now that wasn't so much- Miss Rose?" Salem sighed, only to see said huntresses passed out on the table.

...

...

...

"If you're going to pass out on my table get rid of that snot bubble, it's absolutely disgusting to see."

"ZZZZZ!"

...

"~sigh~ How my son feel in love with you is a mystery. It was only 500 pages!"

"500!"


	34. Chapter 34 Magical Truth

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Review:**

 **Gabe2000: Yeah your right there, vaccuo seems to be the only place unmolested**

 **Eternity456: Thanks for the support man but unfortunately I can't tell what happens next, spoilers and all. However the reason for Atlas is simple, it's one of the most militaristic places in the world, a pretty safe place I would have to say. Also you do know that Ironwood already knows of JNPR magic right?**

 **VirtualGuildKnight: Well here you go**

 **Fallout-Man101: Nah Qrow's going to be good, I'm sure of it. As for Salem, yeah she's rightfully pissed and I wouldn't want to be JNPR when Oz tells the truth.**

 **Mr. What If: Ugh ... you do know that Salem is reason this entire mess is happening. Pretty sure Pyrrha is going to like her.**

 **Xealchim: Indeed**

 **Austin: Thanks for offer man but I won't be able to add this time.**

 **TheLost01: I'll see what I can do**

 **Greer123: Mmmm depends**

* * *

 **VALE MT GLENN**

* * *

Dad had one rule, one ironclad rule that could not be dissuaded by anything. A rule that was constantly repeated into their head till they could know it by heart.

Never use magic in front of others.

'Nobody was allowed to know of our gift' father always said. Warning them of those that would try to take this gift away, no matter the cost.

And now he had broken that rule, twice.

Once to save a women who lied to him

And once again in anger

A part of him hoped this was all a bad dream, but the shocked looks from the girls constantly remind him that it was not so.

The only thing he now had was his fears and anger.

...

...

...

"Jaune, what ... what is that?" Ruby once again asked.

Reining in his magic his eyes refused to meet with Ruby's, seconds passed before replying.

"It's ... I don't want to talk about"

...

"Uh look Jaune, I'm not one to demand stuff but what that heck was that? One minute you were pissed and then the next second white fire shoots out of your eyes, yeah that's not exactly what I call normal there" Yang objected.

"Indeed, I don't recall knowing anything about this _unique_ ability" agreed Weiss.

"Look, it's not something I want to talk about ok. Can we just please forget about, alright?" Jaune pleaded.

None of the girls look persuaded.

"Jaune ..." Ruby slowly spoke "... We're your friends, we just want to hel-"

"It's his semblance" Nora blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ruby, it's ... our semblance" Nora reiterated, moving over to Jaune's side.

"You semblance? You have your aura unlocked?" Weiss questioned, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Hey it's not only him ice queen, we all have our aura unlocked" the ginger boosted.

Before the ginger haired girl continued Jaune quickly turned her around, making sure to lower his head so only she could hear him. "Nora, what are doing!?" Jaune hissed.

"Protecting you dummy, if you think I'm letting you take this one alone you got another thing coming" Nora replied.

"But what if they learn about our magic, oh sweet brothers I should have kept my emotions in check stupid-" right before Nora pinched his cheeks momentary.

"Oi, don't go off moaning and sulking again" Nora huffed. Her brother always had that bad habit of sulking whenever he did (or thought he did) something terrible, and like any good sibling it was her job to slap all that nonsense away.

"Look Jaune, it doesn't matter it they learn or not, we'll get through this together" she assured him.

Before the blonde could reply Blake's response stopped him.

"I don't believe you two" the cat faunus stated.

"What do you mean you don't believe us?"

"You heard what I said Nora. I find it rather odd that you always had aura, even though you specifically stated that you've been civilians for your entire lives" Blake argued.

"We had ours unlocked before dad found us" Nora replied.

"And how old did that happen?"

"Around when where six or seven, why does it matter to you?"

...

"Nora, you can't unlock your aura till your nine, your body is still growing your aura reserves about that time. It's physically impossible for anyone to unlock there aura till they're nine, eight at the barest minimum" Weiss explained.

"Your lying to us" she declared.

...

...

...

"I wouldn't be sure of that Weiss" Ren spoke up, moving close to his siblings as well. "I do remember father telling us of extremely rare cases of where aura can be unlocked earlier."

"Indeed, I think I remember father saying something about that one" Pyrrha agreed, following her little brothers action.

"You, are not wrong there Ren." Weiss admitted "But such cases are, as you said, extremely rare. You have a higher chance of getting hit by lighting then unlocking your aura before the age of nine. And besides, if did unlocked you aura before then you'll have to deal with numerous medical complication that I can't even phantom."

"And last I checked we never told you of our medical history either. So what evidence do you have against us?" Pyrrha added.

"Besides it being next to impossible" said Yang. "One person I may believe, but four? Sorry guys, but that sounds crazy for even me. Sounds like more of a fairy tale then the truth"

"Even fairy tales have truth if you look hard enough" Ren muttered.

"If you desperate that is" Weiss pointed look.

"You three are really starting to grate on my nerves you know, what do you girls not understand that this is a personal thing" Nora growled.

"The part where you guys are lying to us, about this 'aura' and all of this shit we've been thrown in. Seriously, I think we deserve some answers here Nora" Yang snapped.

"You wouldn't even understand it if we did!" Pyrrha replied back.

Before Yang or even Weiss could retort the gentle hand of their faunus teammate stopped down, as she opened her mouth to speak.

And those next few words would forever change everything.

"I guess that means I ignore what I saw back at warehouse, with the horror"

...

"What do you mean?" Jaune whispered.

"Don't play coy with me, I was there when you fought the horror, I ... I was awake"

...

...

...

"Y-You were awake?" Pyrrha whispered, her voice so low the girls could barely hear it. And her skin, she skin had now discarded any notion of tan and now was pale, a fearful pale.

The rest of team RWY were shocked at the champions sudden change, one moment she was filled with anger, and the next it was as if death had just coming knocking at her door.

"Yes, I was awake when it all happened" Blake repeated "I bet you can say what I say there was some super aura technique or maybe your own semblance unique to only you four. But the truth is ..."

"... It's not, it's something else ... something _magical_ " Blake hissed.

...

...

"So what is it then Pyrrha, what did I saw back at the ware house ... _what_ are you four!?"

...

"No, no, no, that's impossible you couldn't have ... you _shouldn't_ have" the distance between them suddenly disappeared as Pyrrha grabbed Blake by the front of her shirt "HOW, how were able, it should have been ..."

Words failed the champion.

But her emotions did not.

"What th- Oh! Get you hands off Blake" said Yang as she threw grabbed her hands, throwing her away.

The women merely turned and glared at Yang, the edges of her eyes now giving off a dark crimson flare as sh-

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" Ruby placing herself between the two women. The young huntress was tired, tired of all this madness and stress around her.

"Look, I know we're all stressed right now, but we _can't_ be fighting right now. We made a promise to Qrow that we will get them to Atlas, so let's just focus on that. The longer we stay here the higher chance grimm could find us, so please, let's put this behind for now."

Nobody replied to girl.

Until the distant howl of grimm shook them out of their silence.

...

"We have to leave" Ruby stated.

xxx _later_ xxx

"Uh, Ruby, not to be _that_ person ... but I think we passed that lamp post already. Like at least 5 times by now" said Yang.

Ruby refused to reply knowing full well that Yang was right.

To simply put it, they were lost

It was something that she should have expected, before they had Professor Oobleck to guide them. A man that had spent his life studying Mt Glenn, and a man that was not with them.

Leaving them all alone with no knowledge about the city.

"Ok, then how about we go the left way again, this time take the right at the intersection" offered Ruby.

Neither Yang or anyone argued with the girl as they took her offer, after a few minutes the group once again reached the intersection before taking the right.

Only to come face to face with rubble.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious" Nora growled. This the fifth time it has happened and once again they were back at square one.

"Come on, this place _has_ to have a map or something" the blonde hissed as she shared the same feeling with Nora.

"Alright, maybe if follow our paths back to the train station we can try to follow Uncle's Qrow's path then-"

A vicious howl echoed across the city, the howl of beowolf.

Before the girls could react six beowolfs crawled out of the shadows, coming from behind the rubble and from the various abandoned ally ways left forgotten.

All six of the grimm bared their fangs at the group, slowly walking around them, watching them for the slightest hint of movement.

...

"Jaune, you guys get behind us" Ruby ordered as team RWBY began circling around the Magier siblings, waiting for the first sign of attack from the grimm. Luckily, the huntresses did not need to wait.

The nearest grimm to Weiss struck first, leaping at the heiress with it's jaws wide open.

Only for a sudden glyph to halt it mid way. Two more glyphs formed as they skewered the grimm with dozens of icicles.

The rest of the grimm reacted, following after their now deceased kin's footstep as team RWBY responded in kind. The maw of the beowolf next to Blake found it self tied shut by a black ribbon, right as it was pulled close the faunus and her blade cutting into it's skull.

The one next to Yang felt it's jaw slammed shut as Yang punched it back shut, the huntresses proceeded to grab it's throat and heaved it down onto the ground. A point blank shot finished it off.

The last one close to the hunters charged as at Ruby as the young girl swung crescent rose down onto the beast, the clean cut slicing through the skull.

As the last of the four the grim faded away that still left the last two, who had leaped over the huntress as the rest of their kin had died. Only for another large glyph to appear in front of them. The last thing they saw was a massive sharpened bolt of ice as it ripped through the dark hide.

...

...

...

"Is ... is that the last of them?" Ren asked worryingly.

"I think so" said Yang "Don't see any- Pyrrha, watch out!"

From roof of the buildings another Grimm leapt down, this one had instead opted to watch as his kin were cut down one by one, waiting for the moment to complete it's mission. By the time the blonde human has saw it, it was too late.

The mass of the grimm collided with the young champion, nearly smothering the girl underneath as she began to scream.

"PYRRHA, get your hands off her!" Nora roared, magic rushing to her arm as an array of colors burst out. Lighting roared forward, easily striking through the hide, burning not only it's hide but also it's the concrete wall.

Her two brothers rushed passed as they went over to Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha! Are you alright! Do you need medical hel-"

"I'm fine ... I'm fine Jaune" Pyrrha breathed, motioning her brother to stop. "I ... I need to catch my breath, that's all."

The blonde nodded as he held onto his older sisters hand in support. Ren himself joined, before turning his attention back to Nora/RWBY.

The young man saw Nora shifting between Pyrrha and team RWBY, one with worry and the other with fear. Ren could also see the looks of worry and fear directed at his family form the four girls.

...

"Well, what are you three looking at" Nora snapped, seeing the looks team RWBY was giving her.

...

"It's ... nothing" Weiss tersely said.

...

"Well then stop giving me that look" hissed Nora, before heading over to Pyrrha.

...

...

...

"Well wait for guys at the corner, you can't meet us up at there" Ruby offered, motion her team to leave the Magier family alone.

xxx _Some time later_ xxx

It had taken another 30 minutes to arrive once more at the train station. Once they arrived the group began to back trek from where Qrow had originally led them. Unfortunately, they only had vague idea of where to go.

The group itself was split into two. On one side you had the Magier siblings, and on the other there was team RWBY. And neither of the two dared to speak unless needed, keeping a fair distance away from each other as well.

xxx _With Team RWBY_ xxx

"You guys think Pyrrha would be ok?" Ruby asked aloud. Finally breaking the silence within her team.

"What about her?"

"Come on Yang, I know your angry at them but Pyrrha was just attacked by a grimm. Don't you care about her health?"

"... Pyrrha ... Pyrrha's strong enough to handle it Ruby" Yang gently replied "She'll be ok sis."

"~sigh~ Well what you Weiss, or you Blake?"

Neither of two girls answered.

"What's wrong with you all, are you all just going to ignore Jaune and his siblings!?" Ruby growled out. The young huntress was starting to get annoyed by the silent treatment her friends were giving.

"What do want us to say Ruby" Blake asked "Sorry about being pissed off at you, even after you deliberately lied to us about something way beyond anything you guys have thought of?" Adding hand motions for emphasis.

"Look, I know they lied to us but-" Ruby began

"But what Ruby?" Weiss grimly asked "This isn't some kind fairy tale. We're risking our lives out here, making sure that the headmasters kids are safely brought to a foreign kingdom and making sure to avoid the grimm as they surround the kingdom.

On top of all of that, we have to avoid a completely unknown group who were able to put the headmaster of Beacon in a coma, while implanting a grimm into him as well.

And from what I'm getting, all of this is centered around whatever powers Pyrrha and her siblings wield. Whatever it is."

...

"This isn't a game Ruby, we're putting our lives at risk for things we don't even understand. The least they could do is tell us something about their powers" Weiss finished.

"So what, are we just going to ignore their existence or something!" Ruby hissed.

"No ... but when we finally escape the Mt Glenn, we're going to get our answers from day Ruby. This isn't something they can't hide from us anymore"

xxx _With Magier Siblings_ xxx

Fear was not something common in their family.

Sure there were times that they all got scared, like watching a scary movie, or hearing terrible news, or something else.

But never have they felt fear like this, the fear of your entire life crumbling around you and you couldn't do anything about it.

That was the fear that dominated the minds of Jaune and his siblings.

...

"So ... what do we ... what do we do about team RWBY?" Nora asked hesitantly "We can't, we can't tell about our magic guys. We _can't._ "

...

"Maybe we should leave them, once we escape MT. Glenn we just turn into birds and fly away from them" Ren offered.

"But what if they see us or find us later?"

"... There's always Illusion magic, and if that doesn't work ... we could ... wipe their memories" said Ren.

"No, absolutely not" Jaune ordered "I've already made one mistake showing them magic, the last thing we need is them to be more suspicious of us."

A heavy sigh escaped the man's mouth as his shoulders sagged slightly "If I never was so stupid and kept my emotions in check, none of this would have happened stupid me" he berated himself.

"Brothers dammit, why did I even-OW" two fingers proceed to pinch his checks tightly. "Pyrrha! What was that about?"

"You were starting to mop again Jaune" she warned him "You know how Nora and I hate it when you get that way."

"Look, one way or another we'll get through this Jaune. We've been in worse situations then this Jaune."

"She's right you know Jaune" Ren pipped up. "We've survived against the matron, the horror, and various other things Jaune. As long as we stick together I'm sure we make through this as well."

"Yeah, like what Renny said. Thick or thin we'll make it through" Nora agreed.

"I agree, no matter what Jaune, we're family, and family sticks together no matter what" Pyrrha placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

...

"~sigh~ I hope so guys ... I hope so" Jaune sighed heavily.

xxx _A_ _Few Hours Later_ xxx

"Aright guys, this should the be the place, hopefully" she muttered at the end, Ruby stared across the vast roof that in theory kept them from the exit. All eight of them were situated on top of the nearby buildings that laid near the edge of city and close the exit out of this mountain for good.

 _"Please let this be the place me"_ Ruby begged as she eyed the surrounding buildings for any Grimm. Ever since Pyrrha had survived that grimm attack none of them had encountered any sort of grimm.

While Jaune and his siblings were fine with that, it placed an uneasy feeling within the young huntress. The grimm had practically surrounded the entire kingdom, and yet there wasn't a single grimm in the entire area.

This place should have been filled with grimm up to your knees ... yet not a single one was encountered.

And that placed Ruby in a nervous mood.

"And your sure this the right place?" Pyrrha asked.

"Mmhm" she nodded "It should be around here, all we just need to do is fine the right place. Uh Blake, could you help me find it ... with your faunus night vision and all."

Blake nodded as Team RWBY began searching for the exit

Once the girls had gotten far away from JNPR Ruby began clearing her throat.

"Hey, not to worry you guys and all, but do you three feel _off_?" she asked.

"What do you mean by 'off' Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Oh come on Yang, you know ... with all that's happening ... where are all the grimm? I mean shouldn't this place be swarming with grimm, after all they're so close to the city. But there's not a single speck of them anywhere."

"Ruby does a bring a good point. It _is_ rather odd to see very few grimm in the area" Weiss agreed hesitantly.

"Yeah, you do make a good point there sis" Yang admitted "Maybe it's with all the grimm surrounding Vale. Maybe all them decided to meet up with the rest?"

"I don't know Yang, even that feels odd ... well of course adding the part where all the grimm are surrounding Vale" said Ruby.

"If you say so sis ... ~sigh~ it still doesn't make any sense why all the grimm are going to Vale? I can't believe Nora and her siblings to be the cause of this" Yang shook her head.

"Well if not them then who? The grimm only started to converge after we just left, that's sounds to much for coincidence" argued Blake.

None of the girls could refute her on the last part, it _could not_ have been coincidence for the grimm to converge minutes after they left.

"Well look, one or another we will-"

Before Ruby could finish the loud sharp crack jolted the girl.

*CRACK*

*SSSSKKK*

~GGGGRRRRSSS~

Ruby rushed over to the side of the roof top.

Only to face to face with the biggest beowolf she'd seen. She barely had any time to dodge as the beast leaped on top of the roof, shaking the entire building.

The grimm was easily three times the size of a paladin. It's body was covered head to toe with white armor plating, heck you could have mistaken it for some other grimm had not the girls recognize it's shape.

"What the hell is that!" Yang yelled.

Only for her roll out of the incoming claw. The sharpened bones sliced through the concrete, effortlessly slicing through the material.

"Take this!" Four rounds of red dust hit the side of the beowolf, a bloom of fire momentary covered the grimm's body.

Only for it to reveal perfectly fine armor.

"Wha- How tough is this grimm's armor!?"

"Maybe some kind of new sub-type?" Weiss offered, right before she launched more then a dozen more ice shards. Which followed the same results as Yang's.

"Blasted all, just how tough is it's armor?" Weiss tsked in annoyance.

"Less talking more fighting" Ruby ordered as she used her semblance to avoid another strike. Propelling her into the beast's inner space the moment it striked she unleashed a massive barrage of slashes across it's chest and joints.

Each strike barely made any leeway as the grimm threw the reaper off it's armor, snout snarling at the thrown girl. But before it could move to the girl two rounds of fire dust striked at it's eyes, turning it's attention to the now mad Yang.

"Oi, step away from my sister fiddo. You want to fight? Then come at me" motioning with her hand.

*GGGGGRRRRR, RWWWWAAAA*

The beast let lose a massive roar, pushing the huntress a far as it charged onto to Yang. The breast slammed into girl, throwing her a few meters as Weiss/Blake barely dodged out of the way of the beast.

xxx

"S-Should we help them?" Nora whispered, she and her family watched the huntresses desperately fought off the massive grimm. But it was clear that none of the girl's attacks seem to faze the grimm at all and only seemed to serve to anger the monster further.

"But what can we do, none of them are leaving scratches on that grimm's armor" Ren objected.

"W-Well what else do we do ... do we ... do we want leave them or something" she whispered back.

"Nora!"

"I'm sorry. it just that ... well what do we do? I mean look at them, that grimm is beating them all and ... and what good could we do against that" said Nora.

...

...

"The exit is not too far" Pyrrha whispered her eyes darting back to entrance to the tunnel out of here.

A few minutes

A few minutes will be all that it'll take to leave this horrible place. They could leave turn into their animal forms and run away to Atlas. With their magic they could easily hide from the grimm and if needed they could fight them off as well.

The only cost was team RWBY

Was it worth it? Team RWBY knew too much already, they should not have seen their magic and if things hadn't went bad then they never would. What if they told others of their gift, how would they react to the truth ... how would _others_ see their gifts.

 _Nobody_ should've learned of their gift, it was risk that would only bring misery to their lives.

How could they understand the risk of magic.

...

...

But were their lives worth it?

...

...

...

Jaune stepped forward.

"I know what we to do"

xxx

"GAH!" Ruby cried out in pain, her aura had finally collapsed from the last attack the grimm leveled. A brief flash of red color surrounded her body before it shattered, it was a miracle that her aura was able to absorb the last attack.

"Ruby, you ok!"

"No, my aura is gone" she replied. At the moment the grimm was more focused on Weiss and Blake.

"Dammit, we a new plan to deal with this thing. It just keeps shrugging off attacks like they don't exist" Yang growled.

"Well then what do we Yang, because I got no idea right now" Ruby said.

"Maybe getting out of here? There's no way that grimm can fit in the emergency exit. If we can get ourselves out of here-"

"Ruby, dodge!" Weiss yelled.

Both sisters looked back as they saw the grimm throw off other two huntress before coming towards them. The beast raised it's claws to strike.

Right as they slashed at Yang, her aura flickered as she was launched back, her face skidding across the rooftop as her body refused to move. Before Ruby could even cry out her sisters name the grimm reared it's other claw at her.

Only to stop midway

A bolt of lighting threw the beast a few meters away, a nasty scar blackening it's plate.

All eyes turned to the source.

Jaune's hands clacked with lighting as his own eyes glowed, a white mask of magic seeped from his eyes. With a single twitch of his wrist the building shook as two massive roots erupted underneath, trapping the grimm as they began to crush it.

Before it could move two ropes of fire whipped across it's eyes, the beast howled in pain as it's eyes bubbled and began to drip from it's socket. The beast suddenly screeched as it tried to clutch it's head, bellowing an awful roar of pain as two large boulder hit the grimm in the face afterward.

"Ruby, you ok?" Jaune asked, walking over to the downed girl.

"Jau-" The blonde offered his hand to Ruby.

"Get up Ruby, no time for sitting down" he said, pulling her up "are you ok, did the grimm leave any wounds?"

"No, I'm good, but ... what are you doing?"

"I ... look, I know you don't have much reason to trust me after this entire mess and I bet you have every right to be. But I've made some terrible mistakes ... but abandoning you all is not one of them I want to make. You guys just relax, let me and siblings deal with this" he assured her.

Before Ruby could respond Jaune unleashed a bolt of magic onto the grimm. "Everyone, take care to that grimm!"

His siblings nodded as they ran into the fight, Nor channeled her magic into the palms of her hand, unleashing a bolt of lighting. Throwing the beast further as a fireball exploded in front of the beast pushing it to the very edge of the building.

"Ren, now!"

With a single flick of his hand the beast found itself lifted upward by a few meters as the young man glared at the beast.

*SNAP*

An invisible forced hurled the beast across the air, as it's roars soon becoming a distant sound as it fell.

...

...

...

xxx _A Few Hours_ xxx

Fires crackled in the air as the warmth from the flames brought the needed relief from the coldness of the night.

Around the fire was JNPR & RWBY

Only a few hours had passed as they finally left the mountain and any possible grimm within. Luckily, there were few grimm within the area and those that were there were easily dispatched by the girls.

Once they had reached a fair distance from the dead city did they finally make camp. With a quick burst of magic all eight of them now enjoyed a warm fire. All the while maintain silence.

...

...

...

"So, I guess we owe you guys a thanks I guess" said Yang.

"Uhh thanks Yang" said Jaune. "I mean you were also pretty cool ... well until the whole giant grimm part."

"Hey well what else were suppose against that thing. The thing trashed us" she objected as Jaune merely shrugged.

...

...

...

"So ... I guess you might want to know about ... well you know what" said Pyrrha motioning the fire lit by their magic.

"Well, if you guys don't want to then you don't need to-" said Ruby

"No No, You four should have the right. It's isn't right for you girls to not know, not with everything that is happening ..." Jaune trailed off.

"I mean if you really want to, then we won't stop you" she said.

...

Jaune nodded as he turned his eyes to Pyrrha, giving her one more nod before focusing on the fire.

...

"~sigh~ Ruby, your powers ... they're not what you would consider normal or really anything anyone else has seen" began Pyrrha.

"I mean you guys have some weird ... _semblance_ but I don't think we would consider it weird you guys" said Yang.

"Hmph, our powers aren't semblances Yang" Pyrrha scoffed.

...

"Excuse me?" said Weiss.

"Our power is not a semblances or aura based Weiss. To be honest, our power is really something beyond even that" Pyrrha admitted. Team RWBY titled their head in confusion.

"Our power is ... is magic"

...

...

...

"Uh, Excuse me?" said Weiss "I'm sorry, but I think I heard you saying _magic_ of all things."

"That was what it was Weiss, Magic" said Pyrrha.

"Well I don't want to be that person Pyrrha, but what your saying is simply crazy. Their's no such thing as magic you four."

Pyrrha raised her brow as a ball of fire formed in her hand.

"That could be your semblance"

The ball of fire turned into an ice ball, before a lighting one, cycling through the different elements before coming back to fire.

"Sem-"

The fireball glowed before forming into a pile of dirt, a green spout grew from the ground as it shined from the darkness

"..."

With a playful smirk the dirt and plant disappeared, leaving only the bemused looks from JNPR and silent looks from RWBY.

...

...

...

"So ... magic ... actually exist?" asked Ruby.

Jaune nodded his head "Yep, though it's not som-"

Before Jaune could finished Ruby's face appeared only inches away from his own, her own eyes shining in almost childlike joy as her body shook with excitement.

"OH MY GOD, magic actually EXIST. That so amazing you guys, so that does that mean you can pull bunnies out of hats! Oh, can you guys transform into other things like a bird or a plane or doggy! OH OH, can you guys like do awesome spells like making illusions or shooting fireballs-"

"Ruby! Can you um, give me a little space here, really in my personal space here" asked Jaune as he gently pushed Ruby off of him.

"Oh Yeah, uh sorry about that Jaune" she apologized, a slight blush forming.

"It no problem, just uh be a bit more mindful will yeah" said Jaune, turning his attention to the rest of team RWBY "I guess you three have questions as well?"

"We do indeed" said Weiss "So how does your magic work anyway? Where do you draw your power from and what even makes your powers _magic_ and not some kind of advanced semblance?"

"Well-" Nora began "- I guess the biggest thing is that we don't draw from aura. I mean you girl are huntresses but I doubt you felt any aura coming off of us, right?"

"Well your not wrong Nora" said Blake, it was true that aura users could sense other aura users, but even that was an advanced skill and people could just mask there aura. But then again that didn't seem like something Nora or siblings could pull off, even veteran hunters have trouble masking aura.

"Of course I am Blake. But anyway yeah, we don't exactly draw magic from ourselves. It's more like we're drawing it from another source, of course the specifics are a bit complicated and not something I want to talk about before sleeping. But yeah, we get our powers from an ... _outside_ force."

"And for the second part Weiss, well besides our powers not running off aura ... I guess the other big thing would be that when we use magic we just _do it_ " she finished.

"What do you mean by _do it?_ " Weiss asked for clarification.

"I mean just that, you just focus on the spell your want, draw your magic forward, and wallah I have a spell" she explained.

The four huntress were utterly stump at Nora's answer. That was not something they had expected. Unlike magic aura was more of a muscle then whatever magic was, one had constantly train with it to truly become proficient with it and even that took years of hard work to achieve results.

From what Nora just told them a magic user did not need to even train with their magic, as long as they knew what they want they could achieve it with ease.

"It can't be that easy Nora, there's no way" Yang objected.

"Well, maybe not but it's real easier then aura, or so dad tells us. And well besides those two I guess you can say magic can do things semblance can't. Dad always told us semblances were limited in what they could do, not with magic."

And once again that statement surprised RWBY once more, though this time even more deeply. A semblance was more then a unique ability that hunters had, a semblance was one's identity, their very person given form. To master one's semblance was more then training, it was coming to terms and acknowledging your own self and what your semblance reflected about you.

For someone to have the power to circumnavigate that and instead capable of doing almost anything ...

Magic was suddenly far more powerful then they had imagined.

...

"Then why do you hide your magic?" Weiss questioned "Don't you realize what your family has, this ... this could change all of remnant itself. It could change how we see the world, think of all things we could learn from it" her voice becoming more and more awed at the very potential of magic.

"This shouldn't be kept from the world, this should be known everywhere. Magic could change everything, think of all the potential, all the-"

"-Damage it could do" Pyrrha warned "Weiss, think about all the damage that could happen if people learn about our powers. I refuse to have my family be hunted down by greedy pigs."

"But Pyrrha you can't forgot all the good magic could do. So what if people would want your powers, with your father and the kingdoms we can easily assure your saf-"

"And what about my father! Look at him, he was in hospital because somebody found out about our magic!" Pyrrha yelled.

...

"You can't assume that P-" began Weiss

"Well what other reason is there? Why else would they attack my father, cause the grimm to appear, and start all this madness in the first place! ... Because of one single mistake everything is ruined, and now we're being hunted by a unknown group whose only goal is get out powers" she snapped

...

"Besides-" Her voice becoming lower "- What you're saying is a foolish goal. You think we're some kind of link to past ... but were not. All we are is just a reminder Weiss, of a different age, we're all that's left of magic in this world ... there's nothing left but us."

...

...

"You don't really mean that do you Pyrrha, right? I mean come on Pyrrha there must be like relics or something from your ... ugh ... people?" said Ruby.

Pyrrha silence was her response.

...

...

...

Slowly one by one all four girls started to come to the grim realization of what the four of them were trying explain.

There was no other magic users beings besides them.

No Aunts

No Uncles

No hidden brothers or sisters

No parents that miraculously survived

No ancient relics from their families

No artifacts from there people

No spirits to guide them

No family members from Ozpin' side

...

...

...

They were all that was left of magic in remnant

* * *

 **Well ... here you go folks the latest chapter. I want to first say that I'm real sorry how long this took, normally it shouldn't be. But with finials on finishing last week ... well safe to say I really hadn't had any time. Hopefully with winter break I can get more done.**

 **So once again, no omakes (yes yes hate me) but right now I'm dead tired writing this chapter and really don't want to write anymore.**

 **Oh! Not only that but I also wish to announce a new story I'm working on, It's a naruto fic but it will be some time before the first chapter comes up. What you can know is that is has no bashing, no harems, and no godlikes at all. In the fic I hope to keep everything close to cannon personality wise as well as the plot-ish**

 **and Leave like/review if you like the story/chapter**

 **So yeah, besides that I wish you guys happy holidays and have a great winter break**


	35. Chapter 35 A Witch and a Wizard chat

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Review:**

 **Gabe2000: Well I know that silly, but in the perspective of all team RWBY and JNPR there aren't any other magic users save for them and Oz, none of them even know about Salem or maidens for that much.**

 **Eternity456: Thank you and yes you can see why JNPR wants to be keep secret for a good reason. Weiss response is a clear view how others may or may not react. As for the Ruby part yeah I don't see that much changing about her, but for the Salem ... well that's spoilers my friend.**

* * *

 **VALE, UPPER CLASS DISTRICT, COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

* * *

The doors to the council chambers opened as Ironwood and Ozpin stepped out, grim looks in their faces as they finished up with the latest meeting with the council.

Compare to the rest of meetings before the grimm amassed this one was quite pleasant.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about anymore council meetings, unfortunately we still have to deal with scared masses and their demands" said Ironwood as the two walked through the hallway.

"The masses will relent once we show them an adequate answer, for now we should focus on the part where the grimm have begun to lower in numbers" said Ozpin.

"Indeed, to think of yesterday ..."

xxx _Flash Back Begins_ xxx

 _Fear was the first thing running across the generals mind, as he was barely listening in the news the fleet was receiving._

 _Grimm were amassing towards Vale._

 _Not just your standard pack_

 _No, this was a horde_

 _Beowolfs, Ursa Majors, nevermores, and so on_

 _It was complete pandemonium and the general himself had no answer to it._

 _And how could he?_

 _By all logic the number of grimm amassed was more then enough to brute force their way into Vale, maybe they could buy some time but even that would be temporary and limited at best._

 _No, by all means the grimm would overrun them in hours if not minutes._

 _"Sir, Sir, SIR" one of his men shouted, breaking him out of thoughts._

 _"What is it soldier, are the grimm making any moves!"_

 _"N-No sir, reports are showing the grimm numbers have begun to stabilize and analysis believe their numbers should no grow any larger then ... this."_

 _"I see, and anything else?"_

 _"Nothing yet sir ... General, should ... should we call for reinforcements?" the soldier asked._

 _Reinforcements, now that was a good question. By Atlas rule book they should indeed call for reinforcements, his fleet was too small to deal with this. Maybe the entire atlas fleet could hold a chance, if they held back no punches, but that would leave the kingdom entirely defenseless to the grimm/bandits._

 _No, calling for reinforcements would be suicide and Ironwood refused to needlessly throw away good soldiers like that. No the best thing they could do is work with what they have._

 _At the moment they had the Vale defense force, and beacon academy to work with. Both were effective but were just not enough of them._

 _Vale defense forces were more designed towards internal disputes and dealing with bandits. Beacon academy, while skilled in grimm slaying, were too few in numbers. So in total they had nearly next to nothing to work with._

 _It was like being in a rock and a hard place._

 _Only that the rock was a ticking dust bomb and the hard place was a Ursa Major_

 _"Soldier, order fleets red and blue to move towards the main gates and docks. Fleet green will provide support for the two fleets if needed and fleet yellow will focus on getting as many civilians on board._

 _Inform beacon academy that we need the hunters around the main entrances. And make sure to inform the-"_

 _"General, new reports from red fleet, the grimm are starting to disperse!"_

 _"Wha- Are absolutely sure soldier"_

 _"Yes General, sending data to your scroll"_

 _Looking over to his scroll the general was flabbergasted at the readings. The grimm were actually starting to break off. The entire deck- No, the entire fleet was filled with joy and hope at the news._

 _Even the general couldn't keep his grin down "Alright soldiers, we still are not out of the woods yet. I want everyone to be ready for any change, the grimm can be an unpredictable lot."_

xxx _Flash Back Ends_ xxx

"Indeed James, even with my knowledge of the grimm I've never seen the grimm react so odd. However, if Salem's had a hand in this ..."

Both men knew if the grimm witch was involved then that was nothing more then bad news, **very** bad news.

"If Salem's hand is in this then we need to speed up on finding my children, every moment we waste is one more moment she has in finding them. I expect that you have plan in place James?" asked Ozpin.

"I've already called for the Ace Operatives to find your children Ozpin, not only that but I've placed Winter in charge of the search mission. If anyone can find them then it would be the ace Operatives. Until then I have as much men as I can spare combing the lands outside of Vale" explained Ironwood.

"However, my men are only just going to start and the ace operatives won't arrive until late tomorrow at best. Not only that but their are few men I can spare at the moment, least we want the council to start asking questions" Ironwood added.

"I see, well I'll take what I can get. For the mean time Qrow will search for them and will link up with the rest of the team once they arrive. Till then, we can focus on other problem, _Cinder Fall_ " spatting the last part venomously.

The very thought of that women brought old anger to the immortal. Their were few things that could anger him, but trying to betray his children was one of them. Just thinking of that women worming her way into his family caused his fist to clench.

 _"I should have been more cautious. What kind of father allows a son to date a women that sudden becomes interested in him. I should've seen the signs"_ he lambasted to himself. Maybe if had had been ... no, it's no use trying to think of what if's, he's been through enough of that for one lifetime and more.

"I assure you Ozpin, we'll find your kids, Salem is not going to have her way with them I promise you" Ironwood assured his friend, seeing the pained look on him.

"Thank you James, I hope to the brothers that you are right."

"Well, there is some other good news I can tell you. The scrolls on your children are a bit different from the rest. Like you requested each scroll has a tracking beacon in place for these situations, so once the ace operatives arrive we should be able to find them easily, so long as they aren't too far from the CCT network."

Ozpin merely nods as the two arrived a car waiting for them, in front of the car was Glynda and Qrow, waving for them.

xxx

"So I guess the meeting went for you two?" Glynda asked as they drove back home, Qrow taking the drivers seat.

"Better then most meetings, then again having grimm right in front of your doors tend to make people more agreeable" said ozpin.

"Hey at least we don't need to worry about the council for a bit, so that's a plus" Qrow added.

...

"Oh and ugh ... sorry about the whole Cinder thing there, don't know if your still pissed off about all of that ..." Qrow apologized.

"There's no need for apologizing qrow, Cinder took us all by surprised. If anyone must have the burden then it is me. You've done a lot already, keeping cinder from the kids has given us precious time that we need" Ozpin explained.

"Oh well uh thanks Oz. Still, what about the Cinder, I think it's save to say that she's the reason for Amber's condition."

"And it wouldn't be wrong to say that she was the same person that attacked Miss Rose all those months ago at the dust shop incident" Glynda added "Here attacks match the same abilities as Amber's own from what I've gathered."

"Indeed, to think Amber's attacker was this close is worryingly. For now there is not much we can do save for adding more protection for Amber. However, once the situation cools I want her to be sent to Atlas, there we're going have to do the process. Can I expect you to gave list of candidates in the mean time?"

"Of course Ozpin, I've have my men work on list as soon as I get back" the general assured him.

"Good, until then, Qrow, I need you to search around Vale for any sign of my children or team RWBY. With Cinder pushed back we can reasonably assume it will take some time before she begin searching, and with everything going on we'll need to head start" said ozpin.

"Glynda, James, while Qrow is searching for team RWBY I need you two to rally the hunters and local military and assisting in taking care of any possible grimm that will be around. Also recall any hunters if possible, we'll need all the help we can get for vale" Ozpin ordered.

...

...

...

"Uh Oz, you didn't call for any visitors did you?" Qrow asked

"No, why?"

"Because either I'm drunk or that's Hazel and dead person right outside your door" said Qrow.

"Hazel!?" Looking out of the window Ozpin and his people were shocked at the sight before them. Hazel and Watts stood outside Ozpin's home as up to the ledge.

They quickly departed out of car

"Arthur Watts, this is impossible, your a dead man" Ironwood gaped in shock.

"Well you haven't change much colonel or is it general now, it's been a long time since I've stepped in Atlas" the scientist greeted the four.

"And not long enough either, I never thought I would see you here working for Salem" the general growled.

"Hmph, what can I say general, Lady Salem was the one who gave me hope after you all left me in disgrace" Watts calmly replied back, though the bitter tone at the end was evident.

"I see"

"Bah, where are my manners" Watts began "Arthur Watts, at your service. And with me is my comrade, Hazel Rainart, I can assume you've meet before, hm?"

"Ozpin" Hazel growled

"Hazel, you seem well" the immortal greeted

"..."

"Forgive my giant friend, normally I would not skip anymore pleasantries. However, my Queen had requested for your presence" pointing to Ozpin.

Right as Qrow pulled out harbinger "Sorry there bucko, but that's not an option you've got there."

"Oh no no no, you are mistaken Mr. Branwen. We have no desire to kidnap Ozpin, we are but simple messengers. The Queen is expecting you Ozpin, she is not only for tardiness" said Watts

"Messen- What the hell are you even talking about" Qrow demanded. But before he could push any further Ozpin gently placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Qrow, there is no need. I understand what Watts is saying, Salem ... she's inside isn't she."

Watts smile said it all

"Wait, Salem's in your house!? Ozpin, you can't go inside there she'll kill you!" Glynda gasped.

"Thank you Glynda, your concern is appreciated ... however, they are not need right now. I've been expecting this for a while now, this is a personal matter you three and there's no need for you to involve yourself" said Ozpin.

"Besides, this something long overdue"

Slowly he stepped passed both Hazel and Watts as he reached for door nob and enter into his house.

xxx

 _"It's quiet"_ he thought, looking around he could see nothing out of the ordinary.

Save for the large source of magic coming from the living room

 _"Salem"_ he sadly thought, the very idea of his ex-wife brought up both pleasant and unpleasant memories. Deep within his soul metaphysical hands brushed over the bond of fate he and Salem had.

A bond both of them had suppressed for eons

In what his future him would say 'the most stupidest decision yet' he pushed magic through the bond.

The magic inside the house stilled as he himself waited for a reply. Seconds, if not minutes ticked along ...

As a pulse of magic returned coupled with a feeling of anticipation

Swallowing down his spit he stepped into the living room.

The first thing he saw was her white hair before her red eyes meet his own. Her face looked nearly the same save for the new hairstyle and extra veins, almost a warped echo of that fateful night.

...

...

...

"Ozma, it's been some time" Salem greeted him in eons.

"Salem, you seem fine on this day" he greeted in kind.

"You seem better then last time I saw you, has the council of yours finally croaked?" Salem asked.

"No, but they become more ... _manageable,_ after your little stunt yesterday" he answered.

"Besides, it seems you've been somewhat busy" his eyes narrowing at the picture held in her hands. It was one when he had first took them fishing.

"What can I say Ozma, it's not everyday you learn that your family you thought dead was alive all of long" she said.

...

"You never told me they went fishing before ... are they good at it?"

"I would say Ren is the best ... but Nora is a coming second place. Why I remember the day she got so annoyed and shocked the entire lake with magic to get the fish. Half the lake's fish rose up."

In what he thought was not possible Salem she ...

She laughed

It wasn't a victorious laughter, or an evil one, or any other type.

It a simple amused laugh.

"My my, that's something unorthodox. But I can't say it doesn't work" she snickered.

As her amusement died down her eyes went over to the other pictures, raising her hand one of the pictures glowed as it leap to her hand, the other one was put back in it's place.

"And what of this picture, of Pyrrha?" Salem asked. In the picture it showed a younger pyrrha holding a large cup in a soccer uniform, she had the biggest simile on her ever. "She seems to be in good mood, I assume that cup is a award of sorts?"

"Indeed, Pyrrha won her first soccer game with her team. On her first try nonetheless, she was very happy for the whole week" he explained

"As expected of someone of my blood ... and my daughter" she said softly, pride evident in her voice.

"And this and this?"

Two pictures shot out as they showed Jaune and Ren. The later showed the blonde as a child wielding a wooden toy sword and other showed an older Ren winning an award of some sorts.

"The former is Ren, he had won is his first cooking contents. The latter is Jaune, celebrating his first birthday for the first time" said Ozpin.

"... Celebrating ... for the ... first time?"

Ozpin did not offer an answer

...

...

...

"Do ... Do they know anything about me?" she asked.

"No, no they do not"

"Would ever tell them?"

"If I had my way ... I would not, they would've remain ignorant of you till their deaths" Ozpin said.

"~Tch~ Of course of you would. Keeping secrets from those that you loved, how very like you Ozma" she hissed.

"And what would you have me say? That your mother is in fact the queen of all grimm, the very enemy of humanity itself? No, all that would bring is nothing more then pain and misery. I said once before Salem and I'll say once again, all you'll bring is pain and suffering to my family and I won't let that happen."

...

"How dare you!" scarlet eyes glowing red "They are not **your** children Ozma, they are **mine**. They are from my blood, my womb, of **my** daughters. They are mine by right blood Ozma!"

"Yours? You lost that right when began your war against humanity" he said, wisp of green fire forming along the edges of his eyes "What could you give to them anyway?"

"The world ... I would give the whole world for them" she said.

"But would the world accept them? They would hate them, hunt them down like animals ... all to hurt you" he stated.

"No, they will not, I won't let that happen. I'll give them a future for them Ozma, not one of fear and persecution. But one of power and strength, were **my** family shall rule, forever" Salem declared.

With a single wave of her hand the last pictures she placed back glowed as they went into her hands. She turned and proceeded to leave the house.

Right before Ozma grabbed her arm.

"And where are you going with those Salem" Ozma demanded "Those are not yours."

A low rumble came from his mouth, as it more resembled a dragon growling at those stealing from it's treasure then it did of a man slighted.

"Let. Go. Ozma." She growled back in equal ferocity.

"Do not tempt me Ozma. You already took generations of my family from me already ... you will **not** deny me this Ozma ... you can't" she said, whispering the last part out.

"And what the generations of my family you took, how many of your grimm killed them? How many of them were lured into your little plots and wars against me. How many did you threatened with their lives, hm!?"

"Well then don't forget all those you've manipulated to Ozma. Can you count how many of my children you've sent to their deaths, giving them false hope against a battle they never could've won. How many bonds did you break, trust you've shattered with them!?"

...

...

...

"I thought so Ozma, don't think you can-"

"Maybe your right Salem, but that doesn't mean your hands are clean either" Ozpin slowly admitted, putting down the righteous look in his wife's eyes before she spoke. "One way or another we both have blood in our hands."

...

...

"... and they're all that's left of us ... of our legacy."

...

...

"What, What happened to rest of them?" she asked.

"Dead" he simple said, no other words were needed as both knew the reason for it.

...

Salem did not speak and instead tore her arm from his grip, placing the pictures inside of her dress as walked to the front door, but before then she spoke to her old husband one more time.

"Thank you Ozma, for keeping them safe" she thanked him "However, I **will** find them Ozma. That I assure you." Her crimson eyes shone with absolute conviction and that of a mothers wrath.

...

"We will see Salem, we will see"

* * *

 **Yikes, was not expecting to post this fanfic today but hey, it happened.**

 **So yeah nothing much outside of the fic but if you liked it then leave a like or a review.**

 **And I hope you guys have a merry Christmas**

 **Now let's get on to the extra stuff.**

* * *

 **A SHORT HISTORY: SCHOOL OF EVOCATION**

* * *

Greetings, to anyone who has is reading this my name is Ozma the emerald wizard. No doubt that if you are reading this then you are either me or my descendants preferably the former.

This here is but a little intro in the different schools of magic, this chapter will be focusing on the school of evocation.

For many to hear the word evocation would in invoke fireballs, thunder bolts, and other giant magical explosions as my wife loves to tell me.

And you'll be correct, the school of evocation focuses more on the destructive side of magic and all the power it comes with it. Unlike other schools evocation takes advantage of the natural elements that all people are attuned to as well as ones that we are not.

For example, force magic, sonic magic, etc ...

Naturally the pros of this school is that you'l never run out of powerful magics to cast, so long as you have the reserves to do so. If you ever need to defeat an enemy badly and quickly then evocation is the one for you, this school will always have to turn your opponents to ash.

However, that also is it's con, it only has spells to destroy. Unlike other schools where they is more potential in their spells, evocation is strictly limited in that regard. So if your in a social situation or need to defend somebody then you are out of luck.

Now of course when people think of evocation then they might assume it to be easy school to master.

But it's not

In fact the school of evocation requires it's members to have an ironclad control over their emotions and magic. Remember that you are using _volatile_ magic here, if you even hesitate for a second your fireball spell could and will explode in your face, trust me in that it's not a good sight.

You _need_ strong control over your magic before you can start casting the higher level evocation spells.

And trust me when I say, I myself is an evocation wizard and can attest to it.

Well, besides that I've placed from training instructions at the end of this chapter as well as a few spells to help you get started.

From your loving father/ancestor

Ozma


	36. Chapter 36 A History on Magic

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Review:**

 **Eternity456: Thank you and you would not be wrong. Sadly it takes time to forgive others after fighting them for eons.**

 **Greer123: Thank you very much and happy holidays to you to**

 **Random65: Sorry man but to be honest I've kinda lost drive for the story.**

* * *

 **VALE, OUTSIDE OF MT GLENN**

* * *

"Good morning Ruby" Nora greeted.

"Hm? Mmm Nora will yo- gah!" Ruby cried out in shock, seeing Nora's face just inches away from her. The young huntress shot out of her sleeping spot hitting a nearby tree in the head.

"Oh, ow ow ow ... why did you have to do that Nora!?" The young girl demanded to know. Rubbing the lump on top of her hair.

"Mmmm ... Felt like it" said Nora

"Meanie"

"Well that and I'm pretty sure we have a kingdom to get to" the ginger hair girl reminded.

"Oh yeah, Atlas" remembering the events from yesterday, and more importantly the knowledge of magic ... not the cheap tricks but actual real magic, the kind that changes one's prescriptive of everything.

"Yeah well everyone else is waiting for you Ruby. Come on" waving over for the huntress.

Ruby nodded as she dusted herself off and used some aura to force the bump to shrink. Grabbing crescent rose she followed after Nora, a few minutes later she meet up with the rest of everyone.

xxx

"Well took you long enough Ruby, had a good nights sleep?" yang asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. So I guess we start heading out now?"

"Indeed, though some breakfast would be nice too" Weiss muttered a sharp grow coming the huntress's stomachs.

"Oh yeah ... that, food" said Ruby. She turned her head to Jaune "say, not to be rude but ... you guys have like a spell or something for, well, this" pointing to her stomach.

The four siblings looked at each for a few seconds before turning back to Ruby. With a clap of his hand magic sprung from Jaune's hand as eight loafs of ... grey stuff materialized and accompanying them was a large clear pitcher of water.

...

"Um, what's that?" Yang pointed to the grey ... thing, in the air.

"Food" said Jaune "It's no appetizing but it'll keep you nourished for the day."

"Like that single block, for the whole day?"

He nodded his head.

All four girls looked a bit uneasy at the grey blocks but relented and took one. The taste was ... well bland would be kind, non-existent would be more like it. It had a kind of rubbery texture but went down in the end, the only good part was that the water was cool and had refreshing crisp to it.

"Sorry about the taste, there's really no way to get rid of that, unless you got spices on you" Jaune apologized "But the food _will_ keep you full for the rest of the day, so no worry there."

"Well I hope we do find some real food soon, if I have to eat this all the way I'll go insane" said Yang. Finishing the pitcher up "Welp, I'm ready."

Once everyone was done Jaune waved the magic away as the pitchers faded away. The group grab any last remaining stuff in the camp before finally heading off.

xxx _Some Time Later_ xxx

"I spy with my little eye-" Yang began

"Trees" said Ruby

"The sky" said Weiss

"A bird" said Blake

"Bah, you girls are no fun" the blonde pouted.

"Well someone hadn't repeated to same thing over and over again for the past hour then maybe it wouldn't be so annoying" Weiss grumbled. Yang merely stuck her tongue out.

"Fine Miss Ice Queen" Yang mumbled. Minutes passed before a proverbial light bulb went off. "Oh I know, hey guys" turning her head to JNPR "Why don't you guys tell us more about magic?"

...

"Huh?"

"You heard me Jaune, tell us more about magic. We've barely got anything last night, and for making sure your cute little butts are taken to Atlas safely I figured learning a bit more on magic would be fair payment."

"... I mean ... well ... ugh" Jaune looked at the sudden interest in the other girls eyes "... ugh, _fine._ We'll tell you more about magic."

"So, where do you want to start?" he relented.

The blonde winced when he saw all four of the girls snap at each other, a light growl even escaping from Blake, as they fought for who had right to first question. Eventually Yang won out.

"Alright, I'll start Lady-killer. So _how_ does your magic work anyway? I mean you said something about alternate energy source or whatever, like you do some kind of fancy dance, a ritual, make a deal with a demon?"

"Wh- No! We don't do any of that, especially double with the demon part. That's just asking for a quick death, making a deal with a demon ..." shuddering at the last part.

"No, we draw our magic through ... well, I guess you can say within ourselves. But not our souls mind you."

"It's more like our souls are connected to a ... a different plane of existence, and we draw our magic through the plane of existence" Jaune explained.

"Whoa hold on there, a another plane of existence?" crossing her hands in a T-shape position.

"Oh yeah, uh to make a very long story really short basically there's a bunch of different place of existence besides our own like the plane of fire, water, air, etc ... For us we draw our power from the plane of magic, or the plane of the gods, or just the realm of Mythos. You can chose which one you like."

"Yikes ... hold on, are you saying that there are _actual_ gods and whole _plane of existence_ filled with them" Ruby exclaimed.

...

"I mean, yeah ... why?"

...

...

...

"Jaune, you and your family have a **lot** of explaining to do"

"Uh, ok?" said Jaune "Well anyway yeah, our souls act more like a bridge. This allows us to harness the powers that come from the realm and all one needs is the willpower to handle the flow of magic."

"Hold, I thought you said you merely needed to think to use magic" brought up Weiss.

"And you'll be right" said Jaune "Magic requires one is able to envision what they're trying to cast and then summon the willpower to draw out the magic. Once you draw the magic out controlling it is real easy. And that's really about all there is to magic to our knowledge."

"Huh, I see"

"So the next Quest-"

"I'll ask next" said Blake quickly "Your magic, is there any sort of classification to it? I know you said spells a lot and was wondering if there were levels to it?"

"I can answer this one" said Ren "You'll be right Blake, there are indeed different class of magic, both type and how powerful they are. To start out with there are six different types of magic. Evocation, Illusion, Abjuration, Transmutation, Enchantment, and finally divination."

"Evocation is the school of destruction, where magic is focused on it's more destructive aspect. Basically all your fireballs, lighting bolts, and other destructive spells fall under this category."

"Illusion is the school of utilizing magic to hide oneself or confuse your enemies. At it's weakest you could do basic lights while at it's peak one could create illusion so powerful it may as well be the real thing."

"Abjuration is the school of defense. Well, I think we know what spells are used here."

"Transmutation is school of alteration. Unlike the previous schools mentioned this school focuses on altering in object into something different, not only that but also altering oneself to an extent."

"Enchantment is ... well it's an interesting branch of magic. In that unlike others this school focus primarily on the mind. More importantly how to influence and control the mind."

"And finally, we have divination the most rarest of schools to study in. Unlike any of schools mentions this by far the most ... unique of them. In that this school is focused on understanding the future, to see beyond what normal senses can see and into the worlds far from human understanding."

...

"Wow, that's a lot of different schools" said Ruby "I mean they all sound pretty cool, well except enchantment, that just sounds nasty."

The rest of girls silently agreed with Ruby's latter statements, the power to control another's mind felt ... wrong, horrible.

"Oh, well you done't need to worry about that. Most of really dangerous spells of that school have been lost a long time ago in our family, we only know of the most basic ones" Nora assured them.

"Uh hu, we'll hold you on that" said Blake wearily "I have to admit I never knew magic could do so much, especially to see into the future. How does that even feel?"

"Feels like someone dunked your head in water as a bunch of pictures run pass you, it's really not that great as it seems. You barely get anything out of it and even what you do doesn't make half sense" Nora explained.

"Oh ... I see, well carry on"

"Thank you, now while there many different schools of magic all of them follow the same system of levels. At the very bottom we have our cantrips which are most the weakest and basic spell for any school, something anyone could learn if they had the free time."

"Then we go onto level one spells, the level two, then level three etc ... Afterwards we finally reach the highest level of magic, 9th level magic. When I mean 9th level magic is the strongest magic of any branch I do no kid. The sheer complexity of each spell is immense and the power ... the power of a 9th level spell is nothing to dismiss."

"You aren't just summoning a large portion of magic, your alternating the very fabric of reality to your whims. This is power of the **gods** you girls, these are the spells that divide mortals from demigods, gods, and godlike entities" Ren finished.

...

...

"So, do you ... know any 9th level spells" Blake asked slowly.

"No, only our father has that kind of knowledge and even he can't use them. Our magic goes only up to 6th level" Ren explained.

"I see"

For a little bit the girls remained quite as they mulled over the knowledge given to them. Until Weiss approached the siblings.

"Alright, I have my question for you. You said that your family has always had magic and you also said that there were others like that once had magic correct?"

"Um, I don't know if said that Weiss" said Pyrrha "But your not wrong, yes, a long time ago their were others then our family who could harness magic."

"Then tell me about them, your culture, your people" Weiss requested.

"Very well" the champion nodded "Well I guess we could begin with my people religion. Unlike your people's religions my people faith is in the god brothers."

"God brothers? Say didn't you always say something like that before" Yang pipped.

"I did, the god brothers to us are the true gods. The elder of the brothers is the God Of Light, through him all life is born and was one who came up with the idea of humanity in the first place."

"Then there is the younger brother, the God Of Darkness, magic, and the grimm-"

"The grimm! Hold on a second, are you saying the grimm were created by a god whose _also_ the god of humanity!?"

"Does that mean Grimm are our siblings!?" Ruby gasped

"Yes, but no to you Ruby, father always told us that grimm never bothered our people as the God Of Darkness kept them away" Pyrrha explained.

"A world without grimm, now where did that disappear to?" Yang called out.

"You'll have to ask dad for that, I don't remember the exact basics of that old legend he told us" replied Pyrrha. "But continuing on, it was said that when the older brother began creating life the younger one became jealous, unable to match his brother, and so created the antithesis of life, death, to mock him."

"Disease, plague, grimm you name it he made it. Eventually the elder brother became slighted and the two fell into a great war, pitting their creations against each others."

"After eons of fighting the elder brother, wearily of war, offered his brother an alternative. Instead of fighting each other they would instead use their energies to create one race. A race that would encapsulate the best and worst of them, a race molded in their own image."

"That race would be called humans" Pyrrha finished.

"Or at least that is what dad always told us so take how you would" Pyrrha added "Besides that father always said our people were a feudal society, though unlike yours ours was supposedly focused on who was the eldest and not so on gender. "

...

"So, is that all, don't get me wrong what you've told us is a lot but-" said Blake

"No no, just trying to think what to tell you next" Pyrrha assured her "Oh yeah! I forgot to talk about soul bonds."

"Soul bonds?" asked Yang

"Indeed, now I know you girls have your own idea of what a soul bond is, supposedly it's something that draws people together and all. But that's not what a real soul bond is, a soul bond is well ... complicated. But it's simply a permanent connections between two souls"

"A permanent connection, I mean I've heard of limited connections between hunters but never have I heard of a permanent one" and Weiss would be right, to her team at least.

While experienced hunters could form temporary bonds which was mainly used to transfer aura into other, never had they head of a permanent one.

"How does that even work anyway?"

"Er not really sure off myself there Ruby. Dad could probably explain more, I can make a soul bond but the inner workings is something dad knows better" admitted Pyrrha.

"But a soul bond is far different then what your thinking. For one it's permanent and can't be broken unless through the will of the gods. Second, a soul bond allows the recipients to know if each other is alive as well as send feelings to each other in their purest form."

"What hold on a minute" Ruby raised her hand "Back when we first meet, you said that you needed help finding Nora. Why couldn't you just use that soul bond to find her?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we never told you we had a soul bond Ruby" smiling at the little blush on Ruby's face "But you are not wrong. While me and my siblings have a soul bond with each other it can't tell where you are, merely that you are either dead or alive."

"Oh, well a soul bond still sounds pretty useful, I mean knowing if your teammates are alive or dead is pretty-"

"A soul bond is not a simple matter Ruby!" the champion interrupted "A soul bond is a _very_ serious thing. Even my people understood it's importance. A soul bond is a deceleration to the very gods themselves.

You are declaring that this person you have bonded is the person you are willingly to spend an eternity with. That you are willing to give a piece of your own soul for this person. Once you make that declaration only a god can annual that" Pyrrha warned.

"Oh, uh ... I see" Ruby gulped. Yikes, that was far more serious then she expected.

"Indeed, soul bonds are not something to play around with. Even my people would rarely do one, even couples who loved each for decades don't use one" Pyrrha warned.

"So are there different types of souls bonds or just one? Because you all having one for each sounds a bit uh ... well I don't know how you four see incest-"

"Whoa wait WHAT! Whe- Where did you get Idea, of course there are different soul bonds!?" Pyrrha glared at Yang wide eye with disgust. Yang quickly raised her hands, giving the disgusted siblings an apologetic look.

"Ignoring your _interesting_ statement, yes, there are different types of soul bonds. For instance there is one between siblings and one between parents/children. That type bond is what we have with each other and with father" Pyrrha explained.

"Ooohh, well that's makes a lot more sense" said Yang

"Yes, Yes is should"

...

...

...

"Well man look at time that's passed by, we must've been talking for what hours?" said Ruby, hoping to break to silence.

"Yep ... looks like it's noon already" Blake agreed.

"And still no sign of civilization, and we're sure we went the right direction ... right?" Yang added.

"I thought our goal was to get away from Mt. Glenn" said Weiss.

...

"We have no idea where we are going are we" stated Blake.

"Yeeeeepppp" said Ruby

...

...

"Say-" began Yang, turning her had back "- Um, you guys wouldn't have any way to find where we are. Like a magical map of something?"

"A magical map you say, well that would be quite useful for all the times we got a little over our heads" said Pyrrha ""Sorry but magical maps aren't our thing. However, I think I have something better then a map."

"Uh how so?"

Pyrrha simplified as she raised her finger, magic appeared around the finger swirling around lazily as the huntress looked at it with awe. Taking a deep breath pyrrha closed her eyes.

 **"Oh great spirit of the winds, beseech my calls and come forth"**

The winds around them became silent, only to pick up in speed to the point where clothes were being affect by it. Around the girl the winds turned a deep green as they began to condense into a ...

"Is that ... a bird?" asked Weiss. In front of Pyrrha was a large bir- No, an eagle made up of green wind. It's two yellow eyes stared at the human in front of it before bowing it's head. The girl smiled as she beckoned the bird onto her arm as it did, gently holding onto the arm.

"So ... you never told us you could _that_ P-money" whistled Yang. "So um ... what is it?"

"This is a summon Yang, a creature from the realm of wind" Pyrrha.

"Oh, uh pretty sure you never told us about you being able to summon?"

"Summoning isn't a common school it really isn't. The power to summon other beings is a rare art and one that requires a contract, which itself is something rare even back when magic was common."

"Um how so Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Well first of all, to even begin summoning you need a contract with a individual summon or a group of them. Once you have that then you need to appropriate amount of magic to summon a creature.

Then you can command it, well to an extent. You can't force a summon to do something it doesn't want to and if it's really angry it'll either attack you or just leave" Pyrrha explained to Ruby.

"Huh, never knew summoning was so complicated" said ruby. "So I guess you all have summoning contracts?"

"Actually we have four" said Nora.

...

"What?"

"Oh yeah there's really no limit on how many contracts you can have save making sure everyone agrees to it. For us with contracts with Wind Elementals, Fire Elementals, Water Elementals, and Earth Elementals" Nora listed off.

"Don't forget the heritage part" Jaune added.

"OH YEAH! Pyrrha forgot to mention this but if a summoner ever has descendants then they too have access to summon, so long as the contract is valid and they know how to of course" Nora added.

...

...

...

"You know I feel like your just showing off right now" said Ruby.

"Hey well if you had the chance to talk about stuff you never been able to before would you not take it?" said Nora.

"Mmm ok you make a fair point" she conceded. "But still, what can your uh elemental do anyway?"

The elemental itself titled it's head **"Master, who are these humans? I do not understand what they are saying?"**

 **"It's the current language of the humans"** pyrrha explained.

 **"Hm, you humans seem to change everything when we arrive, one moment you are all fighting with stones and the next you're flying around in metal ships. Feh, you humans need to slow down a while and relax"**

 **"I don't think that's much of an option with us"** pyrrha playfully apologized

The elemental shook it's head **"Humans, very well my summoner what is your desire for today?"**

 **"Find us a nearby village where we can rest"**

 **"Understood"**

The wind elemental shot up as it circled around before flying off northward.

"The elemental will be trying to find us a nearby village to stay at" said Pyrrha. "Until then we need to wait."

"You think one bird can find us a way out?"

"First of all, it's a wind elemental Yang. And a wind elemental is one best trackers out there Yang" Pyrrha assured them.

"Well I hope your singing will pay of P-money"

"I'm sorry? What singing?"

"What you were just doing, singing. I mean that was what you were doing"

"No, I was speaking to- Oh, I forgot, I'm so sorry! What I was speaking wasn't human, that was the celestial language. It's the language used by most magical begins save for a scant few" said Pyrrha.

"Ah ... well, I guess we just wait around for now" said Yang.

xxx _Team RWBY_ xxx

"Well ... magic is certainly something" said Ruby.

"You can say that again. To think magic could do that much and more, it's one thing to command the elements or create illusions and another to see into the future or even summon other beings" said Weiss.

The heiress groaned as she rubbed her eyes "The more we learn about magic the more it feels like half of the stuff comes straight out of fairy tales. Seriously, how there be actual _God's_ of all things, they don't exist ... or well they shouldn't!"

"Hmph, half Weiss? More like everything" Yang commented. "And to think magic once was something that everyone could use, no wonder nothing is left about them maybe they blasted themselves in oblivion?"

"Yang!"

"Sorry"

"I don't everyone back then could shoot fireballs at a mere thought Yang" said Blake "I mean you heard it from them that magic requires knowledge of what you are trying to cast before hand."

"And besides, they said that these ancient humans came from a feudal society. So it's safe to say that the really powerful spells were kept to select few" Blake reasoned.

"Mmm ... yeah I guess that's fair" she conceded.

"Still makes you wonder how an entire civilization was reduced to five people" said Yang.

"War, Famine, Plague? There could be plenty of reason why they could've disappeared" Weiss offered.

"But I mean if they did disappear then why don't we know anything about this? You saw what magic can do, if anything there should relics or something like that still laying around here" the blonde argued.

"You ... are not wrong in that regard, it _is_ rather odd to see no signs to magic throughout history. You think people would have seen magic been in use time to time" said Weiss.

"Maybe they thought it was a semblance? I mean we didn't know it was really magic until they told us so" said Ruby.

"True, that is a very real possibility. Yet that doesn't explain how magic disappeared, if humans were capable of using magic then what happened to make all vanish? Were these humans a sub-branch of humanity or were _we_ the sub-branch?"

"And what the faunus, I didn't hear about any faunus being able to use magic either. Did we not have the potential to use it?" Blake added.

"Or maybe faunus didn't exist back then?" Weiss also offered "At this point we really can't assume anything Blake."

The cat faunus mouth tightened at the very idea, a world without faunus was both interesting and terrifying for the girl. But then again not even JNPR knew the whole story. "The headmaster, he must know about magic and about it's history. If there is anyone who can give us a real answer it's going to be him."

None of her teammates argued on that part, as much as JNPR has been an eyeopener they did not have all the answers to their questions. Only the headmaster had that, and the only way to get those answer was to get JNPR to Atlas.

"Well let's hope none of them have to reveal their magic, the last thing we need is Cinder, and whoever else is working with, after us. Pyrrha is right you girls, this magic business is no joke, we need to be on our A-game, and that means no trying to tell others about magic Weiss" said Ruby giving a pointed look to the heiress.

"But Ruby, think of all the potential. This is easily one of the if not the greatest discovery in history, we can't just let it go!"

"Well sorry there Weiss-cream but I have to go with sis over this one. I don't know about you but putting a target over a friends back feels pretty scummy to me" spoke Yang.

"And what about you Blake?" the blonde looked at her partner.

...

"I ... we need the whole story. Whatever is the origin of magic we _need_ to know about it, we can't be kept in the dark about this anymore" said Blake "Let's just try to get them to Atlas right now."

"Right, anyone in disagreement?" asked ruby.

"..."

"Great, let's head out girls, seems Pyrrha's elemental is back"

* * *

 **Ugh here you go everyone the first chapter of 2020, I hope you all enjoy it, sorry it took so long, I originally wanted it out during new years but when steam sales come and you start binging kamen rider** **... things happen you know.**

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a like and review (please)**

 **Also I want add the future chapters of a different fate may take some time to come out as I'm working a naruto fic. But don't expect anything to come out of that soon. I have a ... plan when it comes to it's release.**

 **Besides that I hope you guys enjoy the new year as I am.**

 **So outside of that let's get on with the omakes**

* * *

 **OMAKE#1 WHY SALEM SHOULDN'T TEACH HER CHILDREN HOW TO COOK**

* * *

 **VALE, RESIDENTIAL DISTRICT, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Mom, I'm hungry" said Nora, the rest of her siblings nodded in agreement as they played around in the living room.

"Hm, well unfortunately I can't cook, your father made sure of that" Salem grumbled, the nerve of her husband.

Make one mistake and create a new breed of grimm and off you go from kitchen duty, the never of that man sometimes.

"Well if I can't cook then I guess I can teach one of you" she said.

"Oh Oh I wanna I wanna" Nora waved her hand rapidly. The grimm queen nodded as she scooped up her youngest daughter and entered the kitchen.

"I think we should make a stew for dinner, do want that dear mommies stew?"

"Stew!"

"Stew it is then. Hm, well first of all we're going to need a pot ... oh! This should work" grabbing the largest pot she could find.

"What do we add next mommy?" Nora asked, sitting on the counter.

"Well that depends dear, what do you want to add to the stew? It's your stew after."

The ginger haired girl cupped her chin as she thought what to add. After a few minutes she snapped her fingers and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Oh! I found these funny mushrooms in the park toady!" the girl showed her mothers a fistful of the most colorful mushrooms she had seen, each one of them glistered brightly.

"Hm ... well Ozma did say mushrooms added flavor, sure why not" throwing them into the pot.

"Now I think we need to add flour next I believe?" Salem began searching around the kitchen for any flour as Nora looked at the stew.

"Maybe some salt-oops" said Nora as she dropped the entire bottle of salt into the pot.

...

"Well looks like daddy forgot to stock flour" said Salem "Oh well, no choice but to do it the hard way." Grabbing dirt from the window garden she clumped it together and poured magic into it.

Seconds later wheat came out as she grabbed it and crushed it with her hands, throwing it into the pot.

"Now let's see, I think we need to add ..."

xxx _Some Time Later_ xxx

"There it is sweetie, your first stew" the grim queen said as she looked at her daughter creation with pride.

The stew itself looked back with eyes pleading for death.

"Now let's add some pepper to it" as she began adding the pepper.

Only for the shaker's cap to fall, all the pepper falling into the stew as it screeched in pain.

...

...

"Eh, I like my food spicy anyway" she waved off. "Now let's see how it taste."

Ignoring it's cries the spoon _sizzled_ as the ... glop closed to her lips.

Only to hear Ozma's car coming into the driveway. "Oh your father is here, he can taste the meal for you sweetie."

xxx

The grimm witch hugged her crying daughter as they finished the last of the eulogy for Ozpin's corpse. They soon began lowering the coffin into the ground as Port played the bagpipes.

...

...

...

"I can't teach others how to cook" said Salem

"Jee, you _think_ " Ozma/Oscar spoke, watching his body being lowered.


	37. Chapter 37 Meeting the Giant

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Review:**

 **Eternity456: Thank you, and yes think more like Naruto. Also thank for noticing typo there**

 **Gabe2000: Ummm ... you do know nercomany isn't a thing in the RWBY-verse, magic wise?**

 **vixvix: Yes**

* * *

 **VALE, RURAL REGIONS**

* * *

Two men walked across a dirt pathway as the light from above was blocked the thick leaves from above.

"And your sure that the kids had arrived through here?" Hazel had to ask. The giant stared at the silent assassin in front of him as his nose was face deep in the ground, taking in deep breaths with it.

Hazel was no fool however, he understood the man in front of was a skilled assassin, one whose's struck fear into the people of mantle's heart.

"Yeeesss, I know they followed this path. Clever children they are, and no less they should be. They are the goddess own progeny and naturally share her traits" said Tyrian. Grabbing some he dirt he brought to his mouth as he licked a few times before giggling.

"Oh they were here, oh yes they were. To escape through Mt. Glenn _very_ clever of them indeed. But so many mistakes too, I can taste the leather and rubber, oh yes very recent indeed. Dare I say ... two to three days ago ... yes, two days ago it was" the mad man exclaimed.

"Already, I'd expected them to be more slower then that" Hazel wondered, surprised they made it so far already.

"The goddess's magic runs strong in them indeed. _Ozpin_ may have taught them many spells to escape our glorious dark lady" Tyrian hissed out.

"... Good point" he admitted. Knowing that man it should have been obvious he would teach the kids about magic and if needed to, how to flee with it. Look at the Branwen siblings for instance.

Tyrian didn't respond and opted to plant his nose back close to the ground as they continued along the path. Right up till they meet a crossroad.

"Mm ... smell is gone, two different smells know and they are very similar" the assassin growled out.

"Then we split up, you take the left fork I will take the right. Use the seer grim to inform the queen if we can't get them" Hazel ordered as he took his path. Tyrian himself nodded before doing the same.

xxx _Some Time Later_ xxx

Almost five hours passed before Hazel stopped himself. His eyes darted around as he felt his instincts flared up. He pushed his aura into his muscles as he waited for the any sign of worrying.

And once again his battle owned instincts paid off as a tall lanky male with a chipped tooth eyed him. Greed was very clear within his eyes, it almost sad with how much the man the telegraphing.

"You seem a bit loss there old man" the bandit called out "You ok there?"

"Fine, odd to see a young a man standing around the middle of nowhere for no reason" he replied.

"Well this road was once known for elderly people to walk through, and I figured that I'll help them along the place. For a fair price of course."

"And what about those who don't need your help?"

"Well you still have the pay the toll, keeping these roads is hard work for honest citizens like us" the bandit explained "You look like you have lien, say ... 100 lien and we'll let you pass. Sounds like a deal?"

...

"Very well" Hazel pulled out his wallet. The bandit had a grin on his face as he walked over the giant.

"Smart move old man, now fork over th- ACK" Hazel grabbed the bandit's neck before throwing him into a nearby tree. A sickening crack went out as the body slumped down dead.

From the forest and shrubbery bullets flew into him as his aura absorbed the attack. Bringing up an arm to block a strike from a blade. He kneed the foolish bandit in the gut before grabbing the mans head and threw into the ground, putting his foot on the neck he pressed down.

*CRACK*

Four more bandits appeared from the shrubbery as they tried to avenge their dead allies. The man sighed as he brushed passed their feeble attacks.

To the bandits the man almost _danced_ through their attacks, weaving through them as if they were not there. One of them fired his handgun at the man who blocked them easily, a dark brown energy field flashed as it crackled and disappeared. The moment the bandits saw it there faces Pale.

They were fighting a hunter

Immediately they started run from the man but did not get very far. A wall of dirt shot up from the ground, throwing two of them back as they others gasp. In Hazel's hand was a single earth dust crystal. He pointed the gem straight at the men as it glowed from the aura channeling into it.

Dozens of rock spikes spilled out and impaled all of them, their last moments seeing the bored look on his face.

...

"Fools, banditry is a fools task. Shame they wasted their lives away for this" the man pitied the now dead bodies. The giant never saw why others would take such a path, they should know it will lead to a short live and one filled with pain at the end.

But he digressed

He used the crystals to force the earth to sallow up the dead corpses, one last kindness he could give them before he left. Placing the now smaller crystal he continued along his way through the dirt path.

The journey went on for two more days for the large man until he found his first sign of civilization. It was a small town from the looks of it but looked rather busy in all thing, perhaps. Still, a nice warm bed would do good for him and no doubt for the children.

He walked the dirt path into the village, hoping that they had more info on his Queen's children.

Right up until he bumped into with someone.

"Oh, uh sorry there sir" a female voice said. Looking down it was a women, but most of her features were covered by large brown traveled coat.

"My apologies" he said as he moved out of way and back towards the village.

xxx _With Team RWBY/JNPR_ xxx

"Oh thank god, civilization!" Yang thanked, finally happy to enter the village. The rest of her friends nodded in agreement.

Yang turned to guard station on the front gate "Hey, you know where we can find a place to stay, like an Inn or something?"

"Oh yeah, you keep going stay and you'll find the inn. It's close to the center of the village, just take a right when you reach the center and you will see it. Just mind you it's the only inn here, sorry about that."

"Thanks" she turned back to her friends "Come on, I want to get a hot meal and a warm shower, ASAP."

None of the argued with the blonde, after two days of bland food a warm meal was a godsend. It took the eight of them a few minutes before they finally arrived to the center of the village, and as the guard said, they turned right to see the large flagon symbol.

xxx

"Well hello, large crowd you got there" the bartender welcomed them.

"Eight rooms, now please" said Yang as she shoved Weiss's credit card, ignoring said heiress's cries."

"We don't have that here. But I got two rooms that hold four people" the man offered.

"Deal!"

"For how long?"

"Um ... let's say a day, yeah a day is good"

"Alright ... here you go ma'am. Your rooms are at the end on the second floor" he handed him the keys.

"Thank you" Yang pocketed her room key as she gave everyone theirs. "Say, have you heard anything recent by any chance? Like Kingdom stuff?"

"Kingdom stuff? Hm ... Well I did here the kingdom was almost attacked by a butt load of grimm, I heard there was over a million grimm or something, crazy huh?"

"Yeah ... crazy" said Nora "Um, what do mean by almost attacked?"

"I heard that right before the grimm attacked they just stopped and just left" said the bartender.

"I'm sorry?" Ruby asked.

"You heard me, one second they were ready to storm Vale and next, poof, all of them stopped and went away. Pretty crazy if you asked me, I never heard of grimm doing that before" the man explained.

"Anything else besides that?" Ruby asked again. The bartender cupped his chin and after a few seconds shook his head.

Ruby thanked the man before she and rest headed off to their rooms. The moment they entered one of the rooms Ruby closed the door before addressing everyone.

"Alright gang, we need a plan" she said.

"We're going to need a map" Blake stated. "We need to find the closest village that can take us safely to Mistral or maybe even Atlas."

"Right, me and Jaune can do that. What about food and other supplies? I know we have you know what and all ..." said Ruby.

"Nora and I can get the supplies, Yang and Pyrrha can help as well. I think Blake and Ren should try to find anymore about where we are and what's been happening" Weiss offered to her partner.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Ruby agreed. "Do any of you have any problems?"

"What if we run into Cinder or one of friends" Nora asked.

"... Use your magic" she said "I know Ozpin said you shouldn't but if they are anything like Cinder then use it. It may be our best bet."

xxx _Ruby & Jaune_ xxx

"Here you go, the latest map we have here" said the shopkeeper as he handed it to Ruby.

"Thanks, so um where is the nearest village from here?" Ruby asked.

"Nearest one ... well outside of Vale, you can go further west. There should be a village there that you can stay at, heard it's pretty popular with folks traveling. But with the grimm running all around now, I'd advised you to stay put and wait till the Vale gives the clear" the man said.

"Sorry but that's not much of options, so how much for the map?" said Jaune. Once they had paid for the map both begun walking around the village, hoping to waste time till the rest could finish their part.

"So Ruby, you think the path will be difficult? I mean with all the grimm running around and all" Jaune began.

"Nah I sure we do it, it'll be breeze" Ruby assured.

"Heh, you really are confident are you? Wish I could be so as well."

"Well of course you can be silly, you just gotta stop mopping that's all"

"Hey! I don't mop, I have no idea what your talking about" the blonde pouted.

Ruby giggled at that "Come on Jaune, even your sisters told us you mop all the time."

"... I don't mop all the time ... only sometimes" he whispered, growling at the snickering Ruby was giving him "Hahah laugh it up chuckles. I bet you have something your embarrassed about as well."

"Pfft, Me? No way, I'm an awesome huntress and I'm way too cool to be embarrassed by anything" she boosted.

"Oh really? Then I guess if I were to call your sister right now-" he pulled up his scroll and was about to call Yang before Ruby tackled him.

"Gah! No please don't call her, I don't want to be crater face again!?"

"Oh ho, _crater face,_ eh?"

...

"Please don't tell anyone, I barely have a social life as it is" the young girl begged.

"Hm ... very well, but you owe me one" he said after thinking on it for a few moments. Ruby sighed in relief at that.

...

...

"Still, I really do mean when I wish I was confident as you girls. I mean look you, you guys can move at superhuman speeds and fight grimm effortlessly while all I have is plain old magic" he said.

"Hey magic is pretty cool Jaune, don't go dissing on it" said Ruby "I mean look what you all can do with it, summon monsters, shoot fireballs like willy nilly, and create actual life itself. Man I wish I could have magic myself."

"I mean yeah your not wrong ... but I can't move fast as you or even react that fast. Doesn't matter how good I am at magic if the grimm are just going to maul me faster" he explained "Besides you've trained your whole lives to be hero's, I've been stuck in my dad's library learning spells."

Ruby didn't reply that time. On top of that she understood what Jaune was trying to say.

A child wanted to peruse his/her own dream while their parent refused, knowing the danger their dream entailed. Hadn't her own father acted the same way many years ago, the only difference was that he eventually understood and allowed her to become what she wanted.

Ozpin on the other never did

For brief moment she couldn't help but wonder if they lives were flipped and if how different they would be.

"You know, if you want to ... I can teach you a bit how to defend yourself?"

"... I'm sorry?"

"You know what I said Jaune. I can teach how to fight and if you want to, I can unlock your aura for you" she offered "I mean I don't know how long it will take to get to Atlas, so maybe it will be safe to teach you guys a thing or two."

...

"I ... You would, really do that?" He wondered.

"Yep, I mean with everything going on I should at least offer you the chance" she replied.

"I accept! I-I mean need to think it about first" he said quickly before back tracking. Ruby smiled and allowed the blonde to think over it.

After all, not everyone get's to be trained by Ruby Rose herself.

xxx _Weiss, Nora, Yang, & Pyrrha_ xxx

"Nora, stop" Pyrrha ordered.

"Aw, put Pyrrha, I wanna get it so badly" she whined.

"Later, we can buy a chocolate mountain later" her sister ordered, glaring the salesmen who even offered the item to Nora to begin with. The ginger haired girl huffed but resigned and placed it back.

"So Weiss, how are we only supplies?"

"Well we combining the lien I have on hand and my Schnee card, I we can definitely buy enough supplies to last around a few weeks of food. Unless you have money on you too" the heiress explained.

"I have a bit and I still have my credit card with me so I can help as well" Pyrrha offered.

"Good, well I'm going to buy some stuff for at least a week for each of us. You two can do what you need to. Come on Nora" said Weiss as the two of them began buying.

"What do you want to do know?" asked Pyrrha. Yang shrugged her shoulders "We can go look around I guess."

The champion agreed and the two of them spent the rest of the time looking over the wares in the shop.

"Say Pyrrha, I was wondering, your father you think he knows what is even happening? I mean the attack at him and all the grimm acting so weird, plus Cinder?"

"I'm sure he does Yang, I mean dad is one of the greatest huntsmen out there. I'm sure he know's what is happening, he's pretty knowledgeable about grimm then most people" supported Pyrrha.

"Yeah, with that magic he has-"

"He doesn't, I mean the magic. Dad's ... Dad's magic is not what it once was. He lost a lot of it during his youth Yang, there's not much left" she said solemnly.

"Lost it? How does that even happen" Yang demanded to know. Now even more worried then before.

"I don't know, dad never talks about and always deflect the question whenever we asked."

"Seesh, he lost it in an alimony or someth-Sorry" wincing at the pained look Pyrrha was giving her.

"That was a low blow there Yang, you know I never knew my mother" she softy said "and I hope you will not ruin her image, there's lot riding on it."

"A lot riding on it?" Yang deflected while making a small apology.

"Father ... father always said I look so close to her, he always said that I was almost like a carbon copy save for my hair and eyes. Not only that but dad did say I took after her personalty wise too" Pyrrha explained.

"Hmph, really, well dad used to say that about me too, not the personality part. Yang Xiao-long was all original baby. So anything else your father told you about your mom?" she asked.

Pyrrha cupped her chin at that one "Father always said mother was, passionate, very passionate and deeply cherished those that she loved. Dad said mom would go to the ends of the world to save them, no matter the cost. He also said that mom had a toughed childhood and she never wanted that for her children. Plus she always dreamed of having a family for herself."

"Man, that seems like one cool mom you got there, anything else about here?"

"Well, she was really strong in magic, supposedly she's a last member of another family who could use magic. Dad said that the color of our magic is really similar too."

"Magic color?"

"Oh it's nothing, like aura our magic can have different colors to" Pyrrha waved.

"Ahhh, well, you seem to be a lot like your mom already. At least your mom is a lot better then my mom or well the biological one" said Yang. "Yeah mom abandoned me at birth, left me and Ruby's dad to, so not exactly winning any mom of year awards there."

"Wow, I'm sorry for you" unsure what else to say to the blonde. Yang just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's ok, I never really knew my mom that much so I don't really care. Ruby's mom was, and still is, my real mom to me" Yang explained.

Before either of them could go on Nora found them and dragged both of them to help carry all the supplies back home.

xxx _Inn_ xxx

The doors opened as Hazel entered in, there were few people in the building besides the bartender.

"Oh hello, you need something?"

"Light beer, here" tossing a few lien over to the man as he sat down. A few minutes later the bartender handed the bottle.

"Excuse me, have you seen four young adults here?" Hazel asked.

"Can you be a bit more specific?"

Hazel showed the man pictures of JNPR "Where they here by any chance?"

"Hmm ... Oh yeah, they were here just a few minutes here. You actually just missed them in fact" he answered.

"What, here!?" the man demanded to know.

"Well they here a few minutes ago, all of them were packing enough stuff to last for weeks to and ... Oh yeah, they where all wearing traveling cloaks too."

"Where they wearing brown cloaks?"

"Yep, you a psychic something?" before Hazel shot out of his seat and sprinted out of the the room.

...

...

...

"Huh, Weird guy. Oh whoops, I think I forgot to add the part about the huntresses."

xxx _Later with JNPR/RWBY_ xxx

The sun had already set and all eight of them had settled in a nice spot just outside the main path. There was already a small fire starting as they huddled together for warmth. They had encountered very few grimm during the day.

"So, how long till the next village" Ren asked.

"About a week from here, but the roads should be safe enough" said Jaune.

"You think they'll have a airship? I've seen a few villages with airships" Blake added. Remembering her time in the Fang when they were forced to stay in villages.

"Maybe, I mean the village is fairly wealthy but I don't expect there ship to take us all the way to Atlas. Maybe all the way to a coastal village, and from there we can get a ship to Mistral or even Argus" Weiss explained.

Blake nodded in understanding, it was a solid plan. Before the girl opened her mouth her ears twitched. There was someone coming close to them and they were coming quickly.

"Hey Blake you okay?" her partner asked, seeing her body tensed up suddenly.

"Someone is coming" she said.

"Coming? Who is coming he-" a force of wind blew everyone out of there of their seats as the fire died down.

The huntress barely got up as a large burly man walked into their camp. He wore a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants were black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. And in his hand was a large green dust crystal.

The man ignored the huntress as his attention was focused on the still downed siblings.

"Your four are holding onto the most valuable people in the world" said Hazel. "I will give you one chance, leave right know and I assure nothing bad will happen."

"Listen to you? Like I'll listen to what some crazy ass lonely has to say" Yang spat as she readied her weapon. The rest of her team reading with her.

The giant shook his head "Please be reasonable, their lineage is not something you should tangle yourself with. If you keep following this path you will end up in pain, their lineage is one pain and suffering. Do not throw your lives away" he urged.

Yang replied via a punch to the jaw. Only for Hazel to grab her hand and use the momentum to throw her away. He quickly jumped to the side as Weiss fired off four large icicles at him.

Both Ruby and Blake ran up to him unleashing a barrage of blades as the man dodged all their strikes with honed skill. Yang let out a fearsome roar as she charged back in the fray, Hazel brought his arms up as the brawler let a strong kick and threw him back a meter.

Blake used the time to fire off a few rounds at the downed man as his aura absorbed the damage. Rolling to side he avoided the Ruby's attempt at cutting him in two. Yang herself tried to fire at the man but the shrubbery blocked her view of the man, only for her to say screw it and fires indiscriminately causing a fire to start.

...

"Is starting a fire forest really how far you will go?" Hazel asked. None of them had time to react as Hazel brusted out of the flames and grabbed Yang by the throat easily lifting her off as he slammed head first with Ruby, throwing them both into the growing fire.

Blake herself fired more round into Hazel whose aura brushed them away before the man jabbed his knee into her gut. She gasped for air as he took her hair and threw into a tree trunk.

A mini-cyclone rammed into the man as he turned to see the furious look on Weiss's face as she poured more aura into the attack. The cyclone threw the man off his feet as a fireball followed after the attack, turning the cyclone into a tornado of fire that consumed the man.

...

"Ruby!" Weiss gasped as the she tried to find her missing partner.

A strong kick to the temple stopped that. From the fire Hazel emerged, light burned as him and his clothes looked fine still. Though a distant roar coming from the fire showed Yang utilizing her semblance charging at him, ramming her shoulder into his chest as she let out a barrage of attacks at him. His aura flared after every attack.

He tried to get a hold of Yang's arm as a bullet ricochet off his temple, throwing him off and giving Yang the needed time. Concentrating her aura into her fist she could feel them starting to burn of the amount of energy building up, but she endured it as made the attack only stronger.

A bright yellow light glowed from her, visible to everyone. Sweating was just starting to from as she released the attack. A visible burst of aura washed over Hazel as he could feel his own trying to fight the invasive energy, but as they did he could his body wracked with pain as the two fought.

A hail of bullets and dust washed over him in his pain, his back breaking more than one tree.

...

...

"Hey Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Dad's special move, a really pain of the ass move to pull off nad hurts like hell" said Yang.

"Cool"

...

...

...

"Um, hey guys ... is ... is he ..." Blake trailed off as all the girls widen in shock.

"No no no, you can't from _that_ you _can't_ " Yang almost screamed.

From the burning wood work came out Hazel, though his body was far more damaged and his clothes were ruined. But the look on the man's face was what shocked the girls, gone his normal calm look and in it's place was one of a slighted man.

The man stared at the girls as he pulled out two dust crystals. One was dark yellow and other a bright white, he stabbed each into his arms, there energy trailing his body as his eyes took a different hue. Even his growling was warped.

His disappeared, at least to their view.

Suddenly their entire world went white as they all felt a biting cold settling into their body. They barely had time to even see the ice growing as their whole world went to back.

As their bodies hit the ground Hazel was taking deep breaths. He did not expect them to be skilled, Ozpin indeed had picked the cream of the crop this time. It would be easy, the ice already formed around there limbs, a little force on their heads and pop they'll go.

The only thing stopping him was the burst of magic coming from the siblings.

He turned to gasp for a brief second. Pale skin and red iris that glowed within their black pools glared at him. He could see black veins forming around her eyes, as the girls teeth grind. The black and red magical aura didn't help either.

"M-My lady?" He whispered.

"You ... YOU" Pyrrha raged. A dark howl echoed through the sky as she slammed her right hand into the ground, the magic around her body shot into the sky before falling back to where Pyrrha's hand was.

The ground became hot as cracks formed. A black tarry smoke bellowed out of the cracks, forming a deformed symphony of growls and snarls. The man watched in horrific fascination as the smoke condensed into a massive monster.

Over 17 meters tall Hazel for the first time in long while admitted that what he saw feared him.

The monster's skin was obsidian black, with red veins bright as magma glowed underneath the 'skin'. It's claws and teeth were stained purple/red, nauseous smoke coming out as more threatened to with each twitch. A coat of red bloody fire covered it's front, back, legs, and formed it's mane, dripping from it was a liquid that burned the ground when it fell. It's red eyes locked onto his small form as it's three head growled in unison.

The sheer heat made his lips dry and started to crack as even the ice on RWBY melt, not a piece of their clothing was damp.

And sitting on top of it's head were all four siblings.

"Kill him ... Kill him, kill him, KILL HIM" the pale women roared.

The forest erupted into flame

xxx _Later_ xxx

Ruby groaned in pain as her head started to ring, conscious slowly returning the girl.

"W-Where are we-" hot, her entire body felt real hot, like someone had deiced to set her body next to a heater and left it there for a while.

She tried to open her eyes as the first thing she saw was Pyrrha.

And the giant fire canine looking monster over her.

"AHHHH" she screamed, ignoring the pain in body as almost shot out of her if it wasn't for Jaune and Ren stopping here.

"Ruby Ruby, clam down your safe" Pyrrha urged.

"G-Giant monster!"

"No no no, Ruby he's not a monster, he's our friend. He's the elemental king of fire, he's the one that saved you" Pyrrha explained. Seeing the fear and shock she began pushing magic into Ruby, using a simple calming spell. Ruby's body began calm down as her body quickly became less and less and tensed.

"He ... He saved us?"

 **"Indeed I did little human, does that scare you?"** the king of fire asked. It let out a dark and loud laugh, seeing it spoke the reaper only made him laugh more. **"Do not fret young one, I will not eat your soul ... as long as you not a bad soul. Are you a bad soul?"**

Ruby rapidly shook her muttering to herself.

The fire king only laughed at her fear **"Fret not, I am not your enemy. You are friends with Ozm-Ozpin's spawn, as long as you are friends you will have my protection from those that will harm you. The man you were fighting, however, had fled before I could end his miserable life."**

"Oh, I see" she said. A part of her was worried when she heard that the man had fled and was still alive but more importantly was the giant fire dog ... demon ... thing. "So your a good guy?"

The king nodded.

"Ok, um thank you Mr. Fire king sir" Ruby thanked. The fire king nodded.

"So um, what now?"

"You wake up your teammates" said Nora.

"Wait, why do I have to do it?"

"Because we already all said 'not it' Ruby."

...

"Poop"

After getting the rest of teammates awoke, minus the part of losing her head and explaining that the giant Cerberus monster was _not_ the enemy, did start they demand answers.

"So, when were you going to tell us about this?" Yang asked as she jerked her thumb to giant fire Cerberus "This one your other summons."

"Yang, that's the king of the fire elemental's himself, be nice" Pyrrha chided.

"Oh, um didn't know you were the uh big boss" said Yang, tone shifting to respect/fear.

 **"You humans forget so much and your respect, why I remember the days when you had magic and you had far more respect back then too"** Spoke the King of fire.

"You know of the days when human has magic?" Weiss exclaimed. She shoved the blonde out of the way.

 **"Indeed, but that is a story for another day. Do not test me girl, I see the look on your eye"** the king warned. The heiress suddenly felt smaller when the king glared at her.

 **"Hmph ... what is wrong with her, girl with black hair? You look like you seen the gods of death themselves?"** the King demanded to know, seeing the cat faunus cowering behind Yang's body.

"S-Sc-Scary" she whimpered "B-Big Dog."

"Ignore here, she's just being a scaredy cat" Yang waved "But what about the man that kicked out asses?"

 **"Fled before I could end his miserable life. I was this close to melting his body inside out, before that mortal used a glowing crystal of his. Blasted right into my eye"** the Fire Cerberus growled, ignoring the spooked look RWBY was giving him.

"I'm sure you'll get him next time" Pyrrha assured him, scratching the side of his neck. The four huntresses watched as the Cerberus lowered one of it's head close, nuzzling the girl.

"The fire king and Pyrrha have a strong and close relationship, he's practically an uncle to us and to Pyrrha especially" Nora explained.

"I see, well ignoring that I think we need to focus on that man. He had to be working with Cinder" said Ruby.

"No doubt, but what was all that about Pyrrha's family lineage?" Weiss agreed as she whispered the last part to her teammate. "A lineage of pain and suffering?"

"Tch, probably bullshit" said Yang "Don't listen to his words you two, all he's trying to do is fool us. But his strength isn't though, for god's sake how can one man take so much punishment and keep going?"

"Maybe it's his semblance or maybe his aura is unique in some way" offered Weiss "Though I'm more leaning to his semblance, stabbing dust into yourself is extremely dangerous and that man did without hesitation. He didn't even flinch when the energy burned through him."

"So some kind of semblance involving pain?"

"Or something involving energy Ruby"

...

...

...

"Well it doesn't matter, because we have him over there" Yang pointed to the fire king "If that guy comes again then we just sick him after the guy. Boom, problem solved."

"I wouldn't get used to that Yang" Weiss warned "We have no idea how many allies he has, or even who he works for?"

* * *

 **VALE, UNKNOWN REGION**

* * *

Hazel fell onto the ground, exhausted and aura fully spent.

His right arm and torso was bitch black as it cracked and you could see pink raw flesh underneath. Heck some of the flesh even looked cooked. His legs fared little better and was more burning red then scorched black.

And this was after expended all his aura into healing.

"So ... that was ... an elemental king" he wheezed. His mistress had once told him of the elemental kings, beings of immense power that dwarfed anything mankind could rival, there were demigods in all but name, as the legends went.

But seeing their power ... he was inclined to believe them.

All the man wanted to do was lie down and let the pain drown out everything else. He wanted the sweet relief of darkness to finally take him already.

Only the growling from a beowolf stooped that. Looking up a beowolf was looking at his body, examining it as did nothing more. He knew they would not kill him, his ladies gift prevented that.

...

...

"Hazel, report" spoke his mistress's voice, using the grimm as a medium to communicate with others in her council.

"My Queen ... the children ... they are he-" hissing pain he continued "-re ... but they were ... protected by _Ozpin's_ students."

"I see, continue"

"I could not ... retrieve them ... your eldest daughter ... summoned the King of Fire."

"... So Ozma persuaded the kings to offer their power to my children. I wouldn't have it in any other way" the grimm Queen spoke, pride evident in her voice. It was only natural that her children would wield such power, it was their birthright and the only time she agreed with her ex-husbands choice.

"You did well Hazel, not many can claim to survive a fight with an elemental king. Do not see it in shame, to survive is a feat to be proud off" she praised him "And what else did you see, what other skills did my eldest daughter show?"

"She ... she ... She-"

"She what Hazel, what did my daughter do" Salem demanded.

"... She turned ... into you ... she was a ... mirror image of you" he gasped out. Letting out a heavily cough, his wounds acting up again and causing him curl up.

...

...

...

"I see, that is ... most surprising news" said Salem. Raising the grimm's arm red energy materialized as it drifted over to Hazel's damage body. New skin was formed as it stitched over open wounds and the blackened parts cracked and fell, showing new skin underneath.

The burns on his legs faded as he felt his aura slowly returning.

"Rest my loyal giant, you have earned it. Allow Tyrian to finish where you started" Salem ordered as she put the man to sleep. The grimm that she used began to spasm as it's body was destroyed from the inside out by her magic as the mind returned back to it's body.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

She wiped the blood dripping down her nose as she stood up and started to pace around.

Her daughter had turned into her ... into a grimm hybrid just like her. The dark powers from the pool of destruction had indeed passed down along her family.

And she was conflicted.

For one, she was happy, it was further proof that they where hers. A sign that one of her daughters lived to have children.

But at the same time she was worried to, did her daughter know how handle such power? She remembered the day when she fell into the pool, the rage that followed afterward. So many years did take before she found a way to stop the anger from consuming her mind, those were dark years so very dark.

She shook away the dark memories. No, her daughter may not know how to control it, knowing Ozma he would only hamper her progress. He knew nothing of what was need to control such power and he would never accept the answer either.

But did this power came easily? Did she need to experience intense emotions to bring it out or was it instinct? What about her other children, did they experience the same or did time and genetics made it different for all of them?

The grimm witch sighed, pinching the brow of her nose. No, it was no use trying wonder, she will find out herself once they have been brought to her. Until then she thought of her children's other accomplishments, like summoning an elemental king.

Pride blossomed in her, to know her children could summon and elemental king, a feat that very few could claim. They were here children, such feats should come naturally. But for her daughter to summon one of them in her early twenties, only Ozma in his prime could replicate that.

Was her potential that great, was it even greater then Ozma's?

What about her siblings, could they also summon the kings or where there magic not strong enough?

It did not matter though, with her children at her side she would remake this world into something worthy of her descendants. And she will watch over them all as they ruled over the lesser humans and faunus.

Oh how she cursed Ozma, how dared at the man hide her children from the world. They should bask in their powers, flaunt it and show the world their innate superiority. It was there **right** to rule over this world.

She quickly calmed herself, stopping her anger from growing, as she opened her eyes. She would fix her husbands foolish mistakes and make this world safe for her kids.

"I promise you my children, I **will** make this world worthy of you"

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now before I say ahything else there is news you should know, one is that I'm goibg back to college soon and that means less time for this story.**

 **Another thing is that I'm starting to work on the Mass Reacts a bit so a new chapter in different fate may take some time, not really sure.**

 **Besides that there isn't much else to say then if you enjoyed the chapter leave a review or like (please)**

 **Also No Omake today, sorry but way too tired right now.**


	38. Chapter 38 A Mother's Identity

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Review:**

 **Darklight of the 0 arcana: Well, never say Hazel was for dramatics**

 **thewittywhy: Your welcome, well somebody needs to give some context to magic, as RWBY is kinda lagging in that department.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG:** **Proud mama Salem is good Salem**

 **Gabe2000: Hey, having children can change your world man. Or in this case having children again. As for necromancy, well we can see bringing stuff from the dead is not possible from the context of lost fable, if it was then RWBY would not have happened**

 **TheLost01: Later-ish, I promise, one day it _will_ happen**

 **Greer123: Don't worry more grimm Pyrrha coming soon, and Ozpin already knows about it if you read my earlier chapters**

* * *

 **VALE, RURAL REGIONS**

* * *

Dozens of shoes splashed past a nearby puddle as RWBY and JNPR panted running for their lives, eyes darting through the forest as RWBY tensed up at the smallest shift in the leaves.

"Is he ... is he here?" Ren asked.

"I don't know ... I don't th-" a bullet ran pass Blake's ear. "Never mind, not safe, not safe at all!"

None of them knew exactly when they were getting chased but they did knew it was around yesterday morning when the fire shoot rang. At first they thought it was another of Cinder's friends, but whoever it was good, very good. Not even Blake with her enhanced senses could find the person as he/she continued to pepper them with bullets.

Always trying to hit RWBY

And avoid JNPR

Even the siblings had began to use their magic once the attacks became frequent, but their hunter had been quick and never stayed in one place long enough for them to cast a spell. And ever time they tried to summon an elemental king the person fired a stun round at them. Stopping them every single time.

And for almost an entire day they had been chased by this person, all of them were stressed and their nerves frayed. If they weren't trying to conserve ammo then Yang would unleashed every round possible and burn this forest down to the last tree.

"Wait, look over there!" Weiss pointed

A sense of hope did well inside of them the second they say what was an abandoned settlement not to far.

"Over there ... everyone find cover!" The minute they entered into the building they split into four groups of two. The building looked all abandoned for years now and already nature was starting to retake this place. Moving pass the rotted furniture all of them found their hiding spots, closing their mouths they all waited.

...

...

...

A heavy thud came outside as they heard deep masculine muttering, the sound of steel scarping the stone filled their ears before the man outside started to giggle, turning into a full blown laughter soon. The laughter died down after a minute or so before the man jumped, the bricks above clattering a bit before eventually stopping.

None of them moved for almost half an hour.

Once thirty minutes had passed they began leaving.

xxx

"Ok, so how the fuck was that" Yang asked, not even her sister cared about her cursing. "Please tell me that you have a spell or something, _please_ "

The siblings looked at each other before shaking their heads. "The only spells we have need to know who we're looking for. No image no spell" said Jaune.

Yang growled at that, "Hey don't blame us Yang, did you see that guy, we could barely do anything thanks to him."

"And no doubt one of Cinder's allies. Extremely skilled tracker, good at hiding himself, and we have no idea what he looks like ... great" Weiss sighed.

"Well what do we do, we can't just keep running from him. He will pick us off one by one" Blake added. She turned to her leader "What do we do Ruby?"

...

...

"I think ... I think we should stay here" it had taken a little bit for the sea of objections to die down "Look, I know what I'm saying stupid ... really _really_ stupid, but we can not just keep running from the man. Like Blake said, we'll be all killed. We need to fight him or long enough for Pyrrha to bring the elemental king again.

I say we stay here for the night, Jaune, you put up a spell or something alright. If that the spell goes off we hold off till Pyrrha can summon the King" explained Ruby.

"Yeah, we have spell for that. It's called **alarm,** it's a pretty useful spell anyone that is 20 feet of us and it's going to ring. Sounds like a town bell going off mind you" said Jaune.

"20ft, can you push that?" Blake asked "That's barely anything at all"

"Not if you want it to splutter and fail. I can push it a little a bit but it won't be strong. If somebody steps into it and I'm still a mile close to the warded area, I can sense it, but that's really it" Jaune added. "plus I can give a nice house for cover too"

The girls did not like that, 20ft was not much to work with if barely at all. Then again, 20ft was better then nothing ... and a house?

"What do you mean by a house?" Ruby asked.

"Watch"

Turning to large space in the front of the town he clapped both of his hands, his eyes glowed as magic washed around him. Spiraling up to ten feet from him the magic began falling down in a dome like manner, darkening everything inside.

"What th-"

" **Leomund's Tiny Hut** , evocation spell, good for when you need a quick home on the go, dad showed us this spell a long time ago" Nora explained "This should last us for eight hours, plus with the **alarm** spell we should have some time before that man tries to go after us again."

"So does this mean were safe?"

"As much as we can be" said Ren "Better get some rest your girls, I think we are going to need it."

"... Well, I call the right side then" Ruby declared.

xxx

Tyrian watched as a black sphere of force covered his goddess's children and Ozma's little soldiers. The assassin looked at awe at Salem's children's abilities, truly they were his goddess's blood why else could they be so powerful.

Sadly the man knew very little of this spell, he knew of the their summons and Salem made sure to inform him on everything she knew about them. Their weakness and how to exploit them.

The man sighed, oh how much he wanted to rip the life out those miserable girls Ozpin had acquired. But he was patient, his _teachers_ always told him patient was needed for a clean kill.

Still, he needed to know more about this spell. Reaching into his pack he pulled out a seer grimm. Channeling some aura into the grimm it glowed as dozens of tentacles emerged, a little bit later his goddess's face appeared inside the seers glass dome.

"Tyrian, is there a problem?" Salem asked.

"My lady, I require your wisdom once more. Your son, Jaune, has cast a spell I have no knowledge of. Magic came out of him as it formed a dark sphere around him my lady" Tyrian explained.

"A sphere you say" the witch hummed, her seer turned to see the orb Tyrian mentioned "... ah, **Leomund's Tiny Hut,** I haven't seen that spell in years now. It is a survival spell used by my people for long travels, there is no way for you to pierce it normally without powerful magic or waiting for the duration to end."

A tendril wrapped around his weapons as they glowed a dark red "I give you me blessing Tyrian, now retrieve my children."

The man smiled derange "With pleasure" he raised his weapon and fired. An arc of red sailed as it slammed into the sphere. The black orb contorted, wrapped, and cracked before shattering into a thousand pieces seconds later.

Showing the shocked and horrified faces within.

Tyrian leaped down to meet them "Good day my prince and princess, I have been ordered by your mother to retrieve you."

xxx

All eight of them watched as the sphere started to crack, Jaune himself felt another source of magic entering the spell, twisting and moving within the orb's layers. Tendril of his own magic came out to fight this foreign magic. But when his magic touched the other magic ... he froze.

It felt ... wanting, for him.

The tendrils tried to warp themselves around his own, it felt warm. Like a someone was giving him a hug or something.

And in that moment he falter from the _love_ coming from the other magic

The sphere shattered as Tyrian leapt down, giving a deep bow.

...

...

...

"W-Wha?"Jaune looked at hands in confusion and horror, the warm magic finally dissipating. "How did you break it, you couldn't have."

Tyrian laughed at that "Oh do not fret my prince, was it not for your mother's aid I would've not pierced your spell."

"M-Mother? What are talking about!? I dont have a mother" The blonde demanded. Tyrian frowned at that statement.

"All in due time my prince" the man smiled. Before Jaune could retort the assassin charged and zipped past him, slamming his boots straight into Yang's head as the brawler was propelled into a nearby house and collapsing the walls.

"Spread!" Ruby shouted as everyone made space between them and the insane faunus.

Blake peppered the scorpion faunus as Weiss attempted to lay down glyphs to impede him. All of course failed, the man blocked at the shots with his tali and those that he didn't were absorbed by his aura, for the glyphs, Tyrian moved to faster then Weiss could place them.

"Dammit, just, stay, still!" the heiress tired to lay a hit on the man but every time she thought she got it the man pulled one under her. He was fast, faster then any of them and had better reaction time. "This is insane, how in dust are we to fight him?"

And her answer came from Yang's battle cry, her hair was glowing as red eye glared at Tyrian. Pushing aura into her legs she threw herself into the man.

Tyrian answered by placing his tail in front of her, the minute her fist collided all her momentum stopped as a shock wave blew past his hair. "Is this what Ozma gives to protect her children, shame for shame" shaking his head.

His tail wrapped around Yang's arm and threw her up a few feet above the ground and slammed her into ground, repeatedly. Only Ruby's assault stopped him, forcing him to dodge out of the way of her attack.

"Jaune, magic!" she charged at the man and began slashing at the assassin who dodged out of attacks.

"Right" Jaune attempted to channel magic into his hands before a stun round at his hands stopped that.

"No No No, Magic is not for you _silver eyes_ " Tyrian hissed, hitting the girl's chin with his boot, firing at the immobile girl. A dozen shots hit her aura as it worked in overdrive to keep the pain from getting to serious, still didn't stop Ruby from crying out.

"You _curds_ know nothing of there legacy, there are Salem's by blood!" the man hissed

"RUBY!, Why you-ACK" His tail gripped her neck as it began chocking it. Weiss and Blake attempted to move in, only for him to bring Yang in front of them waggling his finger.

"Uh uh huh, do you know it's rude to interrupt others. Don't you agree to girl" Yang's eyes nearly popped out as Tyrian applied more pressure.

"Let her go dammit! What do you want from us!?" Nora demanded to know.

"~gasp~ What I want!? My dear princess I don't want anything from you. I am merely a humble servant of your mother my princess" Tyrian gasped.

"Mother? What they are you saying, we don't have a mother?"

"Oh, it breaks my heart hearing you say that. Alas, the blame can only be placed on your father. Worry not my dear, once I deal with them you can have your long awaited meeting" he said. He raising Yang even higher he tighten his hold as he crushed her neck.

Only for a boot to throw him into a building and causing it to crumble it in the process.

Two hands grabbed Yang as they gently placed her onto the ground, putting two fingers on her neck a few seconds later a beat could be felt as the stranger sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute, I know you! You were with us back at the train!" Blake pointed.

Raven Branwen looked at Blake, she turned back to Yang as she grabbed her by the scruff of her shift. She threw the blonde to Blake before jerking over at Ruby.

"All of you move, I'll deal with him" ordered Raven as she eyed Tyrian leaving the ruins.

"Raven Branwen! How surprising to see you" the man spat "Move out of the way or else!"

"So Salem has finally decided to make her move, sorry but I can't let you kill my daughter or Summer's legacy. So how about you just leave and no one needs to die or you can die, your choice" Raven offered.

Tyrian snarled as he appeared in front of Raven, swinging his blades at the bandit queen. She brought her blade up and began blocking the strikes. The assassin slowly began pushing her back, foot by foot as he grinned.

Raven smirked.

Pushing herself away from the man she flicked her blade forward, a wave of fire erupted from it as Tyrian rolled out of the way. Raven kept firing arcs of fire and forcing the man further away from the group.

Only when Raven saw the steel color beneath the dust she sheathed it and switched dust, her sheathe cycled over to lighting dust. Her katana was coated in yellow dust as it began to spark rapidly.

Tyrian fired at her as he charged at her. Leaping out of the way of her strikes and using his tail to attack. Wrapping his tail around Raven's blade he activated his semblance and sliced the wrist of her blade hand, forcing her to drop the weapon into his waiting arm.

Using Raven as a spring board propelled himself and threw her blade, sticking itself into the wall as he grinned.

The huntresses pulled and pushed aura into her wound as it began to stitch her wrist. The bleeding had at least stopped. The bandit scoffed at the deranged giggling from the man as he approached her.

She looked at her other fist, she shrugged.

And slugged Tyrian in the face.

Ignoring his cries of pain she walked over to her blade, only turning around when he started to laughed again. She jumped onto the hilt and avoided a slash. Grabbing the blade she used the dust to get it out of the wall and hit Tyrian with an arc of lighting.

The man didn't have enough time to block the hail of bullets and dust coming at him at that moment, his aura barely holding through as he turned to see a grinning team RWBY.

"Leave, run back to your Queen, tell her she can try again next time" Raven said "If not, well I guess we can get serious."

...

Tyrian glared at the women in front of him, he eyed RWBY/JNPR, snarling at the women. Slowly getting up he brought out his weapons and ...

Sheathed them.

Raven was a threat and not one he could ignore. If he did fight her then Ozpin's little minions would aid her and make the fight ever more difficult for him. And that did not add his Queen's children and their magic.

"Salem will come for them, you've only signed your death warrant Raven Branwen" the man hissed, leaping onto the tiles.

Raven watched until the man had fully left the abandoned town, seeing him gone she let out a sigh. Sheathing her sword as she turned to the group of eight.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at the group, even Yang who was nearly knocked out started to get back up.

"I think so, um thanks miss ..."

"You can call me Raven" grabbing her blade she swiped it down, a dark red portal formed before them. "Grab your stuff, we're going."

"Wait what? Why would we want to go with you" Yang demanded to know.

"Because you can either stay here be hunted by more of Salem's agents, or you can come with me. I can keep you eight safe for a while, besides, you don't know much about Salem do you?"

"Again, who is Salem" Nora asked.

"Come with me and I'll explain it all" said Raven, motioning to her portal.

...

...

...

"Fine, we'll go with you, but better be telling the truth" said Ruby.

"Trust me kid, I wouldn't have it any other way" she said.

* * *

 **MISTRAL, BRANWEN CAMP**

* * *

Stepping out of the dark portal all eight of them saw dozens of men and women working away at either various forges, training, or helping the camp in some way or form.

"Welcome to my clans camp" said Raven "come we can discuss more at my personal tent."

The huntress guided the eight of them to her own personal tent, it was larger then the others around her and in front of the camp was another young women.

"Vernal, grab a few drinks for our guest. They could use a strong drink after dealing with Salem's little assassin" the bandit queen ordered to her subordinate. Vernal nodded and left.

Raven parted the flaps and all nine of them entered into her personal tent. It was quite large, even a little bit bigger there own dorm room back at beacon. One the right side was her bed, above it was a stand filled with a tea set and more then a few different bottles of alcohol.

Near the bottom right was a large table with different size skulls and other trophies Raven had collected during her time. To far left were a few cushions and a table with a few crates of unknown stuff.

"Sit, relax, your safe here ... or as much as can be in this world" Raven offered. Grabbing a bottle she sat on the nearest cushion.

...

"So ... you going to tell us about Salem or what?" Ruby asked, sitting a bit away from Raven.

"... Mmmm ... Later, tonight" she said, ignoring the cries coming from them "My camp my rules kids. Besides, I'm more interested in why that man was hunting you eight? What did you do that made Salem send him?"

"We don't have any idea, maybe knowing who this Salem was could help us" said Ruby.

"Hmph, cheeky girl are you? Sorry kiddo you'll have to wait like everyone else. Still, Ozpin didn't tell you anything, truly?"

"Wait what does dad have to about this?" Jaune pipped up.

"Excuse me, dad?"

"Yes ... Ozpin is our father" said Jaune.

...

"Well shit, looks like I owe Qrow 50 lien after all" Raven cursed "And here I was thinking I was right, damn little brother."

"Wha-"

"Old bet blondie, nothing you need to worry about" Raven waved "Should have known Ozpin wouldn't tell you guys anything. Why would the man bother. Still, you're sure that you know _nothing_ on why Salem is coming after you?"

Ruby nodded

"Well what about the scorpion faunus, what do you know of him?" Blake asked.

"That man, guy's name is Tyrian Callous. A serial killer with a _very_ long list of kills, been a while since I've heard about him, one minutes he's the terror of Mistral and next he disappeared off the planet. You eight should be lucky I owed Yang one, the mans preferred targets are hunters and almost everyone that faces him has died" Raven explained.

"Excuse me, when did you owe me anything?" Yang demanded to know.

"I give everyone I care one ... debt you can say. As long as it is within my power I'm willing to give it to you, for you Yang, it was making sure Tyrian did not kill you" the raven haired women explained.

...

"So, what now?" Ruby asked aloud.

"You eight can go out and explore for or something" Raven waved "Just be back around seven, we're having a feast tonight, we can discuss about Salem then."

Ruby puckered her lips, she needed to know who this Salem was and what's her gig with Jaune's family. But the tall wall of dust, aura, and mystery that was Raven Branwen stopped that. She could not risk it, this was the best chance at knowing their enemy and she could not afford pissing off Raven.

Silently she got up and help everyone out of the tent, well all expect Yang.

Neither her nor Raven bothered her.

Until it was just Yang and Raven

...

...

...

"Well, something to say Yang?" spoke Raven.

"Yeah ... I do" said Yang, "I think you know what it is"

"Oh, I do? Do care to humor me, what was it that I'm suppose to know?" Raven smirked.

"You left me, you left dad, you left everyone you knew. Do you know what we had to go through Raven? The pain you put us through" Yang accused the older women.

"But you survived, you got stronger. In the end the pain that I left turned into your strength" Raven countered.

"Power ... sure, whatever" muttered Yang.

...

"Was ... Was I the reason you left Raven" Yang quietly asked.

"No, you were not the reason why I left. I left because of a promise I intended to keep, unlike your uncle" said Raven.

...

"I see, thank you Raven, goodbye" said Yang as she proceeded to leave.

"No angry response? I thought you would like to learn about your own dear mom or at least be more pissed at me?" Raven wondered.

"... My mother was Summer Rose, besides, you had your chance Raven. Goodbye" she left without another word. Leaving Raven all alone.

...

...

...

"You did good summer, more then I ever could" she drank to her deceased partner.

xxx

Raven's camp was alight, as the various pits roasted different types of meats and spices were strong in the air.

All eight them did not mingle much with drunk bandits as they partied on, they kept to themselves and waited for night to finally come. The only real person they talked to was vernal and she was ... interesting, to say the least.

Eventually all them heard that Raven was willing to meet them as they readied for the Inevitable meeting.

Once again they entered Raven's tent. This there was more seats as the the bandit Queen herself waited for them. They could feel the serious air around the tent as they sat down.

...

"Are willing to tell us about Salem finally?" asked Ruby.

"I am, but before I do there is something I want to ask you eight. Do you really what to know about Salem, who she is?"

"Uh Yeah, I mean why would we not, you offered to tell us yourself" said Yang.

"I did, but I guess you have seen her minions, Tyrian ... and whoever is hunting you. What you have saw was just the scratch of her power and influence. She is not someone to mess with, if you are not careful ... she make your life a living hell" Raven warned.

"We aren't scared of her. Whatever Salem has in store we will get through it" Ruby declared.

"Just like your mother, very well I will tell you about Salem" Raven sighed "But what about you seven, do you wish to know?"

They all nodded

"Very well, remember that once you know you can't forget ..."

"Salem, she is the Queen of the Grimm"

...

...

...

"What?" Pyrrha whispered.

"T-The queen of the grimm, you must be pulling our legs" Yang objected "The grimm have no queen!"

"And what do you know of the grimm? Do you know anything about them, their origins, there reasons for killing humans, why they even exist in the first place? And what about that near attack at Vale, why/how would so many grimm get ready to attack a kingdom and then stopped at the last second?"

The huntress were about to speak before they stopped at the last second, what _did_ they know of the grimm. They knew they were a threat to all life and they knew that they turned to ash when they dies plus ... What ... what else did they know of the grimm.

They tried of think of their origin ... nothing

They tired to think on why they attack humans and faunus ... nothing

They tired to think why the even exist in the first place ... nothing

They tried to think why the grimm stopped before they attacked Vale ... _nothing_

"That's ... That's impossible, how could someone like that even exist, better yet even be hidden all this long!?" said Blake.

"Simple, because people don't want to think about it. What would people like to hear? That the grimm are just mindless beast that can be defeated by the cunning and brave hunters? Or that the grimm are being controlled by a intelligent being whose goals are unknown and we know little to nothing about her"

"But shouldn't the hunters or the headmasters know about this!?" Ruby objected.

"Please, what would that do. Even if all the hunters in the world knew about Salem all it would do is insight panic, it's not like we know where Salem lives or how long she has been alive" Raven explained.

"B-But ... But how ... how can anyone hide this!?"

"Ask Ozpin, he's the man that's kept her from the world"

Ozpin! Why would Ozpin hide this from the world, what reason did he ... no, they would ask the man later, right now they needed to now about Salem.

"Well, what do you know about Salem?" Ruby asked.

"Well outside of being the Queen of all Grimm, she's immortal ... or as close you can be, and outside of that she can also use magic-"

"-She can use magic!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, you know of magic then?" the huntresses nodded "Well shit, and here I had to big demonstration too with birds and- You know what, Qrow can show you instead. But moving along, no, there is very little I know of Salem besides what Ozpin has told me."

...

...

"Why would anyone want to work for Salem, she's the literal queen of all grimm" Weiss whispered.

"Simple, because she knows how we work. She's been playing this game _far_ longer then any human has lived. Hell, she's probably one of the oldest beings alive and the most dangerous" said Raven.

"How dangerous?"

"Considering that's she's probably the reason why everything has gone to hell in a hand basket ... what do you think?" Raven asked rhetorically

Bad ... no, that would be kind.

Apocalyptic ... more appropriate, the four huntresses were stunned.

Salem was the Queen of all Grimm

The Grimm had a Queen

The Grimm were being lead by Her

And she wanted Jaune and his siblings, because-

They were her children

Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha

They were the children of Ozpin and Salem

 _"_ _Your four are holding onto the most valuable people in the world, their lineage is one pain and suffering_ _"_ Hazel's voice echoed.

 _"_ _You curds know nothing of there legacy, there are Salem's by blood!_ _"_ Tyrian echoed

 _"_ _The children, hand them over_ _"_ Cinder echoed

...

It all made sense, why they were hunted by such powerful beings, why Grimm nearly destroyed Vale, why Ozpin and Qrow wanted to take them to Atlas.

The blood of the greatest monster flowed through their vein

The Queen of the Grimm, Salem ... was their's

While the four huntress where coming to terms with what they learn the Magier family were silent.

Jaune looked at his own hands, the very light in his own eyes dimmed, as they shook ever so slightly.

Nora's clenched her hands as her nails started to pierce the flesh, blood slowly trickled down. Her teeth grinding against each as forced herself to push down the words threatening to explode.

Ren was dead still, his bangs covering his eyes. A small droplet of water in his eyes was ready to fall.

And Pyrrha, her hair covered most her face. Her hands had grasped the red strands tightly and threatened to rip them out of the roots.

Inside all of them was a cyclone of emotions, ranging from fear, to anger, to disgust. They wanted to say there all of them, but would be wrong, each emotion inside of them taunted to the other. It was a battlefield inside each of them. It was miracle that not a single bit of magic escaped, but it _burned_ to hold it all back in.

They wanted to shout that she was run, that Raven was mad or insane, that this was a big lie. They wanted to beg, to RWBY, don't look at them like that, to stop them giving that _look._

Bile even tempted come out as their stomachs rolled like a washing machine. Ever last piece of food they had eaten became chunks of blandness. Their tongues becoming like ash as if the air felt stale and bitter.

Salem was their mother

Their mother was the Queen of the Grimm

Their mother was the reason for so many atrocities

...

...

...

And they were Monsters


	39. Chapter 39 Consequences of Knowledge

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Review:**

 **Gabe2000: Yep**

 **Eternity456: Oh yeah Ozpin has his own skeltons, but comparted to Salem it's rather small. And thanks to Tyrian, guys way to strong for RWBY**

 **thewittywhy: Well here it is**

 **Connor Worsnop: Cool, and thanks**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: Indeed**

 **Guest: Um ... excuse me?**

 **Greer123: Oh yes, yes she does**

 **harmonylight200: Thanks**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, BRANWEN CAMP**

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Ruby asked. The sky was still dark as the sun had only just began to rise. Raven's men were packing them supplies that should last them for a week, enough for a team of huntsmen at least.

"Besides looking like you all woke up on the wrong side of bed ... you and the girls look like you picked a fight and lost" Raven commented "That or lost a bet with your friends over there."

Ruby didn't even even twitch when the older huntress motioned over to Jaune and his siblings. She couldn't look at them.

Not after last night.

Just thinking about them made her think about Salem, and thinking about Salem ... she shook those thoughts away. No need to ruin the morning with dark and bitter thoughts; Sadly she could not say more for the rest of her teammates.

Yang glared at them when they turned their backs to her, and when they did see her she wore a neutral mask. But even that look painfully plastic for the blonde and anyone with eyes could see that.

Weiss merely returned back to her cold shell when they first back, keeping her distance from the four like a disease. Not even she could pull her icy shell when they were around.

Then there was Blake. Where once there was the cold feeling a realization, like when the worse idea you had was in reality not even close the even darker truth. Now there was only fear in those amber orbs.

And at last we had the siblings, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, & Nora.

They hadn't spoke a single word after they learned of Salem. Once Raven finished they got up and went to their tents not once interacting with anyone, not like they wanted to in the first place; And when they finally meet up they looked pale, though Nora looked a bit more green then pale as their eyes had a sullen look in each of them.

"N-Nothing, it's nothing you need to worry about" she said "And um, thanks for giving us some protection from Salem."

"Eh, figured I'll pay back Summer. But don't think I'm coming to save your asses a second time. You eight already used up your one free card so don't go thinking you have another one" Raven warned.

"Oh and before you go Ruby, I want to go here if you don't mind" she pushed a small folded letter to the small girl.

"What this?" Ruby opened the paper to see it was an address.

"Go straight from here and when you see a tree with an X symbol slashed onto it you take a right and keep going. You'll find a dirt road that leads to the main roads here in the Mistral. Follow the instructions when you reach the first sign post" Raven explained.

"That didn't explain the _why_ part" Ruby pointed.

"Because if Salem is coming for you you'll want to get to this person. Her name is Maria Calavera and she is someone who can help with your eyes."

"My eyes? What does my eyes have to do with anything?"

"More then you kiddo, your silver eyes ... well let's just say they're not something you want to write off. There's power in them and you need all the power you can get" Raven warned.

"Um ... well ok I guess" Ruby muttered _"pretty sure my eyes are just normal"_

"So who is this Maria person anyway? Doesn't sound like anybody I know of" Ruby asked.

"I doubt you would, she's a retired huntress and was once a local legend here in rural Mistral. Now though all she does is eat cashews and watch the TV" said Raven, the young reaper hearing a hint of disappointment in the older women's tone.

"Besides, once you finish with Maria you can head to Mistral, there's an airport in the village that can get you all directly to the Mistral" Raven added. "Anyway, you should probably head out now. The longer you wait the closer the gap between you and Salem is going to close."

She waved the girl away and turned back to her tent.

...

"Well, come on everyone. Let's get going" Ruby called out. The doors to the camp opening up.

xxx _Later_ xxx

The eight drudged through the morning as the soles of their shoes became wet, the smell of wet morning grass coating their shoes. The sun itself had only just risen the first rays of light shined down.

And both of them were split

RWBY was on the right

JNPR on the left

There was a fair amount of space between them as they walked through the thick forest. None of them made a single word.

All of them were in deep thought.

For Yang, the blonde fighter dared not to look at JNPR's direction. Her mind was torn whenever she looked at them. On one hand they were her friends, people who she laughed with and trusted.

But on the other hand, they were grimm. Or at least partially grimm. It was the grimm that took her mother, destroyed her father, and left Ruby and her without a mother. Should she be blaming them? No, but every time she tried not to her mind wander to their magic.

And every time she thought of their magic she thought about the king of fire himself, chewing on Summer's burnt corpse. Another was her mother torn to shreds by different spells, sometimes burnt, sometimes going mad, and sometime ... well better left unsaid.

Was that how her mother died, torn to shreds as Salem unleashed her magic upon her.

Was it right for her to blame them for Summer's death?

No, but it was too hard for her to not to.

...

For Weiss, while some of her thoughts were similar to Yang's own she did no,t however, blame JNPR for anything. The knowledge of Salem and her connection with them was unsettling for heiress.

The very idea that the grimm had a leader and said leader had children felt like a terrible joke Yang would make.

Only it wasn't.

Salem was real person, a person who may have fell in love with Ozpin, or at least had sex with someone and was related to him. Because Pyrrha and her family were Salem's children, or descendants if she wanted to be technical.

Did that make Ozpin a descendant as well, how many descendants of Salem were there, and who would even fall in love with the Queen of the Grimm in the first place?

And what did that make Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora? Did this make all four of them part Grimm? Did being Salem's children give them special abilities besides magic?

Could they become Grimm?

She tried to form answers but she got in return were more headaches. She had no idea of what to make of them. Were they friend or foe, or maybe something else? She wanted to say that they were good people, that they would never betray her or those she cared.

But what did she know of the grimm lurking within them?

...

And finally, there was Blake, the huntress who first saw their heritage.

 _"It all makes sense, their magic, their heritage, and what I saw Pyrrha transformed into. Salem was the last piece of the puzzle"_ the cat faunus thought.

She should have been happy, or feeling successful. She had solved the puzzle that was JNPR, she now knew their secrets and all the knowledge they tried to hide.

So why did she feel only fear instead.

Salem, the Queen of the Grimm scared her. Their were few things that scared the girl, her time in the white fang saw to that; But it never included knowing the grimm had a leader and said leader was now after them.

It was very clear that Salem would be coming after her children and that there was nothing stopping her. It made the dark hair girl stop and wonder if getting them to Atlas would do any good. Even if they did get them back to their father, how would they even fare against Salem.

In fact, how _can_ anyone defeat Salem?

If what Raven said was true then Salem must have been immortal or has a _very_ long lifespan, either option didn't make things better. On top of that she could control the grimm and wield magic at the same time, how much of chance would any of them stand against her?

Would she assault them at Atlas, leading a massive Grimm army to shattered the flying kingdom? Or would she try to worm her way inside of it, take them out one by one? They had no idea of her true strength or her weakness, no idea of her plans or how she would even react.

There was so little on Salem and what they did know only painted a dimmer picture for her. What could they against a women with the power to rule the grimm, was it even worth it protecting JNPR? Salem would find them in time, she was more powerful then any of them or even Ozpin, and top it off she was immortal.

 _"Would not be better to give them to Salem, what can we do to protect them?"_ the small part of her mind whispered.

Blake pushed those thoughts, feeling disgusted at the mere idea. But she could not stop thinking about it.

xxx

What were they suppose to do? That was the biggest question for the siblings, what were they suppose to do if they reach for Atlas.

Salem knew about them, would she even see Atlas as a threat and stop ... or would she crush the kingdom. Would they become responsible for the deaths of millions? And how could their dad do anything against her?

But just thinking of there father ached their hearts.

Ozpin had lied to them, whenever they asked about their mother or any of their families he _always_ said that they were all that was left. Lied right in their face without a single note of guilt. They still loved the man, but ... but they were hurt, how much more did their father lied to them?

They just weren't sure what to make of the man.

And each felt the pain differently.

For Jaune, the blonde always looked up to his father. The man was a hunter, a hero and role model for him; A man who risked his own life to protect innocents without question. That was the man he saw within Ozpin and now that same man was willing to risk so many to die, all to save them from Salem.

...

For Ren, Ozpin was the man that took them when they had nothing. He was the one who showed not just him but his siblings the first sign of love. He always knew what they wanted or what they were feeling at the very moment.

He was naturally his male role model and yet ... his female model? The man knew when the apply a stern rule, yet at the same time knew when to be gentle with mother, heck sometimes he was better then other mothers in that regard.

To learn the man he called a father had lied in their face, was ... painful, a part of him understood his reasoning. Did anyone want to know that their mother was the reason for all the pain in the world and ruled the grimm?

No, no they did not.

He hoped that his father would've told them one day about Salem. But something said that was unlikely.

...

Then there was Nora, the ever cheerful girl ... was frowning.

She loved Ozpin, with all her heart and how could she not. Ozpin was the first adult to show them love and take them under his roof. He was the first link they had with the rest of their family. Someone that proved they were not freaks like the old matron told them. And that they were more.

Only now she was starting to reconsider that.

She didn't give a damn about how others saw her magic, that was something she was proud of regardless.

But her grimm heritage?

Only once she had saw Pyrrha show the other side of their heritage. It was when Ozpin had finally allowed them in the darker aspects of their blood. When she first saw Pyrrha transformed she could not help but feel disgusted.

She loved Pyrrha but looking at her ... it felt like a grimm parody of humanity. And she always wondered if she would be next. None of them ever unlocked this dark power, but it was lurking there, ever waiting just underneath her skin.

That made her scared, when did she transform?

...

And Finally there was Pyrrha, the eldest of the four. Like the rest she too was hurt by knowledge of Salem, of the lies that their father had fed them.

But unlike the rest, she felt a second emotion.

Anger

Now to start out, Pyrrha was not an angry person nor was she someone prone to anger. But in these few months that patience has been tested, crumbled, and lost to the wind. Ever since that fateful battle with the horror everything felt like it was going in a spiral that seemed to lack a end.

Unfortunately, Salem was that end.

Why, why did her father keep something like this from her, that there was someone who had the same curse she had. Maybe it was desperation but ... but could Salem provide the answer she hoped for?

A way to rid herself of this curse.

Surely the women must know something or have the same curse. But yet at the same time could she really hope that Salem would help her; Regardless of being her _daughter_ there was real fear that Salem could do the opposite, and make her lose more control her grimm powers.

And that made her terrified, it took the girls months of intense training and sheer willpower to keep herself from going mad. But even then it felt like a single slip was all it would take, one little slip and she would be gone.

Would Salem push her and keep her there? What about her siblings too? The champion threw those thoughts away, the last thing she needed to do is make it easier for grimm to find them.

So instead she moved a less harsher subject, her father. Thinking about the man ached her heart, she loved her father with all her heart ... but hearing that he lied to them was not something to easily forget.

But she didn't want to hate the man or even distrust him. But being lied for almost twenty years and in your face is not something she could easily forgive. Had she been younger then she would have cried out in anger and demand answers.

She hold her questions for now, better she talk about them with father then in front of others.

xxx _Some Time later_ xxx

"Alright everyone, I think we should call a break here" Ruby patted the flat ground "Let's take thirty and then get back to the road."

...

They all sat a few feet apart from each other.

"So ... um, how's the weather you guys" Ruby pipped up.

"Fine" Yang muttered

"Decent" said Weiss

"..." was Blake's answer.

JNPR refused to reply

Ok, looks like plan A isn't going to work. Time to go to plan B then.

"Come on guys, look just because Raven told us some um ... well, personal history stuff doesn't mean we can-"

"We can what Ruby? Just forget that the grimm have a leader, a leader that has been killing humans and faunus for generations and that we have _her_ children" Weiss interrupted.

"What's that suppose to mean Weiss?"

"Oh don't go playing coy with my Ruby. You know what I exactly mean, is it even safe to bring them to Atlas?"

"What's that suppose to mean" Nora spoke up.

"Is it even safe to bring them to the Kingdom? We've seen Hazel, Cinder, and Tyrian, Salem isn't going to stop with them. She's going to keep throwing her minions at us, how long before she brings out grimm, or worse. We barely survived the last two attacks, what say's we can survive the next ones?"

"But we just need to-"

"Need to what, get them to Atlas? Salem isn't going to stop there, she's the queen of _all_ grimm Ruby, she'll just raise an army and attacked Atlas. How long do you think we could last, taking horde after horde of grimm, Atlas will be overrun! Millions with DIE!"

"M-Maybe, they'll hide?"

"Hide, Ruby, that's impossible" said Blake "Where would they hide? A kingdom can't hold off hordes of grimm forever. Most of the remnant is under grimm control, where they can go that is far away from Salem's eyes?"

"Hey, we have magic you know" Jaune objected.

"Magic? Magic can't save you from Salem" Blake spat "Salem has magic too and I bet she's more powerful than any of you. So what good can magic be when your fighting someone with more knowledge and power!?"

"Well maybe dad can, he's one of the strongest hunters. No one can beat him" Jaune whispered the last part to himself.

"Your dad, don't make me laugh. Pyrrha you said it yourself Ozpin is a shell of himself regarding magic" said Yang.

"How can a man with almost no magic do anything; Better yet how in the world Ozpin fall in love with Salem!? What can of person marries the Queen of all Grimm. For dust sake she's the enemy of everything, how could he fall in love with monster like her?" The blonde demanded to know.

"Maybe she was good before she became ... you know" Jaune offered.

"Pfft, If she was ever good then that women is dead and for a _long_ time. Besides, Raven said that Salem had lived to centuries if not longer. If Ozpin did in fall with Salem then either he's immortal ... or Salem likes ancestral incest" Yang explained.

Now JNPR got disgusted at the image

While JNPR where ... coming to terms with the images in their head RWBY were thinking about what Yang has just said. The idea of Salem falling love with her descendant was ... unlikely, it didn't feel like the women had any feelings for the man.

So did that mean Ozpin was an immortal or something? Had someone told them that even a few days ago they would've laughed, now?

Maybe the idea had merit, with everything involving magic they had seen ... maybe immortality was not a far off idea after all. Just another terrifying thought.

"Well then what do we do then? What do we do, just abandoned them!" Ruby demanded.

...

...

...

"G-Girls?"

"Ruby ... you have to und-"

"Understand, understand what!? That you're actually thinking about abandoning them! What is wrong with you all" she cried out.

"Well what do you want to us do! Atlas is a death sentence for everyone living there and I doubt Ozpin can do anything-"

"Hey, don't go slandering dad!" Jaune jumped

"Oh shut you, this is not dealing with you" Weiss spat back.

"Oh really, seems to me it _does_ " Jaune replied back. Before he stepped forward Yang stepped in front of him.

"Back off Jaune, don't press your luck" the blonde warned.

"Press _my_ luck, you all want to abandon us to the wolfs! So much for our friendship" Jaune spat.

"Yeah in that went into consideration when your _mother_ was brought up" Yang replied.

 _"My_ mother! That women is **not** our mother Yang, don't you dare say that!" Jaune angrily answered. "Hell we didn't even know this women existed in the first place?"

"Then what do we do then Jaune? No matter where we go Salem is going to hunt us all you think Atlas is going to stop her? millions will die because of us" Weiss argued.

"How do you know about that! For you know maybe Atlas is just another stop, dad has a plan to deal with Salem" Nora objected.

"Don't bring the headmaster into this Nora. What can he even do to Salem anyway? That monster has been alive for longer then civilization itself for all we know. How can one man stop her?" said Blake.

"One many with mag-"

"Magic? Nora your siblings said it themselves that Ozpin's magic is long been gone. How can a broken man like him do anything!?"

...

...

*CRACK*

Everyone turned to see the Pyrrha, her hands covered in red magic as the wood underneath her was warped and bended. Getting up she marched over the cat faunus, a red aura forming over her eyes glaring at amber orbs.

"What. Did. You. Say"

"You know what I said"

A low growl rumbled from Pyrrha's throat as she was about to give the faunus a piece of her mind. Right before them, putting herself between them as making some space.

"Ok, let's not get fighting ladies. Look, I know everyone is angry but we can't start fighting unless we want to Grimm to come after us. Please, we don't need to fight each other know" Ruby begged.

"Yeah and how long before you guys decided stabbing us in the back is a good idea" Nora accused Ruby.

"Nora we're not going to abandon you and that's final. All we want to do is make sure you guys get to Atlas" she pleaded.

"And then what, we let Salem kill millions? Ruby we can't do that" Weiss objected.

"We are not letting Atlas burn Weiss, stop thinking like that" demanded Ruby.

"No matter where we go we'll be hunted, Vale, the wilds, Atlas it doesn't matter where we go Ruby. No matter where we go there only pain and misery following them ... that man was right after all" sighed Weiss. Her voice sounded defeated.

...

"So is abandoning us the only way to save everyone Weiss" Pyrrha spat "So giving that _monster_ what she wants the only way to save everyone huh? _Great_ plan there Weiss, daddy taught you well."

"Pyrrha do-" Ruby started

"Says the person whose's dad has been keeping Salem from the entire world. Lies & secrets, just like your old man. A splitting image" Yang interrupted.

"Our dad did no such thing, how do you know that. For all we know this could been going long before dad was even born" Nora objected.

"Pfft, yeah right. You heard what Raven said, if there were others hiding this secret Raven would've told us something."

"Oh now we're trusting bandits now huh? What's next, trusting terrorist that tell you dad is immortal or something!? Or better yet why don't we believe everything everyone tells us, and add a bullet to the back to" said Jaune.

"At least she is willing to tell us the truth!"

"TRUTH! We didn't even have a mother Yang, all we had known in our lives was Ozpin. That was it he was the only parent, there was no one else in our lives that made an impact like him. You think **you** have it bad, how do you think it is that one of your ancestors is the brothers damn leader of the Grimm.

Don't you dare you say that we like this situation any better then you! Do you even know what it feels like having **HER** as a _mother_ , knowing that her blood is running in our veins. That because of her millions of humans and faunus have died, that she is root cause of most of the suffering in the world. That ... that we may be like her" Jaune breath was ragged.

...

"So, what's your answer girls ... huh? What's your answer!" he yelled

...

...

...

"I saw you, all of you fight the horror on that day. How you all battle with your magic, each one of you fought valiantly to protect us" said Blake, ignoring the growing look of horror in JNPR's eyes "But at that battle I saw you get beaten, one by one you were all defeated. I though that was it, that this was the end of the line, that everything I tired was in vain in the end."

Blake turned to Pyrrha "But then you Pyrrha changed it all. When Jaune fell in battle I saw you there looking in horror. Right there you ... you transformed. You turned into some else Pyrrha

Your body it was stark white and were veins were visible for anyone to see, but they were black as night. But your eyes ... those were not the eyes of human or even a faunus. They were grimm eyes, you became a grimm that day" said Blake.

"..."

"That's the reason why we can't bring you to Atlas, or even anywhere. Not only would Salem just follow you no matter what, but ... but your just like her.

Your all just grimm"

...

...

...

"I see" Pyrrha spoke up, her hands balled up and shaking "I see that meeting you was the worse decision we ever made."

"Pyrrha wait-" Ruby ran to the women. Right before a wave of raw magic threw her on the ground.

"Don't even try it Ruby! Just leave us alone, why would a huntress want to spend time with some grimm anyway" beckoning for her siblings as they left, ignoring Ruby pleas.

xxx _Team RWBY_ xxx

The young huntress could only watch as four of her closest friends walked out in front of her, and worst of all there was nothing she could say to stop them.

Sliver eyes switched back to her teammates. And for the first time in a while she had felt anger, anger at her teammates at what they had just done.

"So do you girls feel happy now" her eyes narrowing "Do you feel like a better person now. Do you girls feel like a _hero_ "

"Ruby, please don't defend the-"

"I said, Do. You. Feel. Good?" she spat

...

...

...

"We did what we have to Ruby" said Blake "They were too dangerous."

"Dangerous, dangerous, DANGEROUS" shocking all three of the girls "Did they _look_ dangerous, because I sure did not. You know what I saw? I saw four people who were scared and confused, looking for support for something to keep them stable. And you all just tore it away."

"You think they like this? This is a nightmare for them. But oh, just because there mom is the queen of grimm we should all focus on making their lives terrible as possible. Must feel great where you guys are, must be so good being hypocritical!"

"Ru-"

"NO, just shut up Yang!" Yang did not speak back.

"Weiss, your father is responsible for making dozens of faunus lives terrible. But did any of us care about that? Did we all declare that you were a racist against all faunus and did not care about their suffering? We didn't, none of us saw you as your father, we saw you as Weiss."

She turned to Blake next

"Blake, when you revealed that you were once part of the White Fang did we suddenly blame you for all pain they brought, the terror attacks against the kingdoms and Weiss's family? Did we change our perspective on you once you told us your past, did any of see you as a terrorist or a freak? We didn't, because all we saw was a huntresses trying to make right."

She looked at her sister

"Yang, Raven abandoned you at birth. She became a bandit, pillaging and murdering who knows how many innocent people. So did that mean we should attack Yang, because of her mom was murder and bandit? Because it was a way to get back at Raven. We didn't blame you the sins of your mother ... so why should JNPR be any different?"

...

...

...

"I'm ashamed of you all. I thought you were better then this we shouldn't blame them for Salem's crimes. All they wanted was someone to rely on, someone to assure them they aren't being blame. All of us should have been better, we should have been there for them ... but we failed, we all failed.

We're not even worthy of being huntresses."

xxx _JNPR_ xxx

The four children of Salem & Ozma sat around a broken log, the moon providing light for them.

"What, what do we do now?" Nora whispered.

"We can't go back to them" said Ren.

...

...

...

"Maybe there right after all" Nora mumbled "Maybe going to Atlas would be dangerous."

"Nora! Don't say that, those girls as just spouting nonsense" said Pyrrha, wrapping an arm around the young Magier "RWBY is letting their fear speak for them, if they want to be slaves to their fears fine. But we won't let that hold us down; We're the children of the God Brothers."

"But what about SalemPyrrha? Would that women really follow us all the way to Atlas, all the way to the strongest kingdom in remnant?"

"Nora, this is Atlas we're talking about, one of the strongest kingdoms in the whole world. It's the most safest place in the world plus dad will be there and knowing him he'll have a plan" Jaune assured.

"But ... but she's the Queen of all Grimm. Is there any place safe of us?" Nora asked. "I-I-I don't want people to die because of me. Please I don't want to be responsible to their deaths."

"Don't say things like that. No one is going to die because of you Nora" Pyrrha consulted.

...

...

...

"We really are monster aren't we" Nora said.

"NORA, don't go saying such things!" Both Jaune & Pyrrha gasped.

"But ... isn't it true" her fingers tightening their grip on her clothes "If we get angry we, we turned into Grimm. Pyrrha, you turned into a grimm when you fought the horror, won't we all eventually become that?"

Pyrrha felt like someone had punched her in the gut, she knew that her sister did not really mean to hurt her, but it sill hurt to hear that from her; Then again that was contested with the anger of seeing the defeated look in Nora's eyes.

She cursed team RWBY, for making her own sibling think they were monsters. If she ever got her hand on Blake-

"Don't you ever say that" Ren finally spoke up. "Don't even think your a monster or any of us are monsters."

"B-But-"

"But nothing Nora. I know that Pyrrha and us are cursed; Maybe because of Salem's blood but that does not mean we are slaves to it. Nora your sister spends every day controlling that curse, never allowing it to rule over or ruin her life. We may be cursed but that does not mean we will allow it to control our lives."

"We're more then that Nora. We're still dad's children, and when he saw our curse he didn't turn on us, he fought with us, never letting this curse every harm us. Dad loved us regardless, and if RWBY sees us as monsters, fine. But we always have our family Nora."

...

"Yeah ... Yeah I do" Nora croaked out, small tears forming near her eyes.

Before any of them could continue any further the bushes rustled as Ruby emerged out, panting a bit as she looked to the four. "Oh thank dust, I thought I lost you there for a moment."

"Ruby, what are _you_ doing here" Pyrrha demanded.

"Making sure you guys were safe, duh" she said. Ignoring the distrustful looks she was getting.

"And what, so you can back stab us later? Or maybe Yang will break our backs and leave us in a ditch" Pyrrha lashed.

"What! No No No, No one is going to back stab anybody. Look, I know what they said was wrong and it was absolute shameful" said Ruby.

"Shameful, you can say that again" Ren added.

"Shameful, wrong, horrible ... yes, they messed up badly" she admitted "But you guys can't just leave, we still have to get you to Atlas!"

"Atlas? I thought the girls words were 'making sure we don't arrive Atlas' something about Salem coming after us" Jaune motioned with his hands. "Besides, Qrow just told you four to help us, you have no reason to _help_ anymore."

"So what if he told us to help, I not going to let someone close to me get hurt. Why Salem wants you I don't really know, but I know that it's wrong and she has no right to any of you. And because of that I'm not going to let her have single _hair_ under my watch" the girl promised.

...

"Hmph, strong words for someone who nearly died to Tyrian. If you couldn't defeat him then how can you even protect us Ruby? Besides, not like you even care about us anymore. Don't even give me that look, you see as the same ... as Grimm" said Nora.

"What! No!? Of course I don't see you as Grimm!"

"Yeah right, and how long before you do then? what's stopping you from changing your opinion when you see our grimm form?" Nora pressed.

"... I ... it wouldn't change anything" Ruby declared. Still, she hesitated before giving her answer, and at that moment felt sick.

She knew her opinion shouldn't change even if they did had a grimm form ... but for Nora to so brazenly admit it; And her voice, it sounded scared like she was terrified of that very same power. Either only Pyrrha had unlocked it ... or maybe this curse has been with them longer then she thought.

"... You don't mean that ... I guess it was stupid that you wouldn't change your opinion" she caught onto Ruby hesitation.

"~sigh~ Ruby ... just go back, don't waste your time trying. Maybe your teammates were right, it'll be better if we just disappear, least anymore people get hurt because of us" Jaune sighed "Come on, let's get o-"

"PLEASE" they turned to see Ruby on her knees, begging in front of them.

"What are yo-"

"One more chance! Please, just give us one more chance. Please, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, give us one more chance. I know what we did was beyond horrible, but what about all the times we had together all the times we had fun and where you stood by us in our toughest moments.

I know it feels like betrayal, and you have every right to feel that way. They had no right to do that and I made sure they understood that; But please, all I'm asking is a second chance. To show them that th-we were wrong, that your more then Salem children.

Show them who you really are, your the children of Ozpin one of the greatest huntsmen ever and a hero to many. Show them that.

So, please, give us one more chance." Ruby begged.

...

...

...

"Ruby ..."

Her head shoot up, small wells of tears near her eyes.

"... You get one chance"

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

"Ah, nothing like the wind in your face to get you awake, right Jaune" Ruby beamed.

"Mmph, I guess so. I remember dad used to take us out camping once in a while" Jaune commented.

"Yeah, dad and Yang used to take me out too, right Yang?"

"Yeah, we did" the blonde replied in a more subdued tone. Ruby's entire team both were and looked more sullen/quite then before. No doubt in deep thought about what Ruby said when she went off.

And Ruby was no idiot, she knew why her teammates were acting like this. A part of her wanted know their answer, but a bigger part of her wanted space from them. After last night giving them some space would be a good idea. So both JNPR & RWBY walked along Mistral's roads as they hoped to reach a nearby village soon, or at least by the end of the day.

...

"So, what are you guys hoping to do when you reach a village?"

"Relax, get a warm bed" said Ren.

"Yeah, I think everyone would die for that" the young girl agreed. She tired to hit more conversations with the siblings, only to fail as they gave brief answers. Seriously, how hard is it these days to strike up a conversation?

Still, she'll take the silence if needed. Much of trip remained silent before Ruby decided a break was in order. As they begin to unpack Ruby's cloak was tugged, turning around it was Blake.

"Blake, is there something that you need?" she asked.

"We ... We want to talk to you, about yesterday"

...

"Alright" she folded her arms "What is it?"

"Can we talk about it, a bit away" Blake requested. Ruby narrowed her eyes, but relented. Moving a bit away from the siblings she saw Yang and Weiss waiting for her.

"Alright, so what is it you three?"

...

Weiss stepped forward "Ruby, we ... we've been thinking about what said last night and well ..."

"And what Weiss, spill it out"

"You ... ~sigh~, You were right, happy? Perhaps it was wrong to blame them for their parents misdeeds or in this case, their ancestor. You were right that it was wrong to judge them for it, and how you never blamed us for our past deeds or the crimes of our parents" admitted Weiss. Yang and Blake were nodding.

"I'm sorry sis, I know your angry at us and you have the right to be so. We messed up bad, real bad" said Yang "But even if they are not to blame ... what are we suppose to do with them?"

"Yang, we do what Uncle Qrow said and-"

"Ruby, Salem isn't going to stop just because Atlas in the way. If she really wants them then what is stopping her from sending an army of grimm to Atlas? I know we have to protect them but how can we protect them when everyone Salem sent nearly killed us."

"She's right Ruby" Blake agreed "Every time Salem sent her minions all of them nearly killed us. Your uncle struggled to fight Cinder, Hazel nearly killed us if it wasn't for Pyrrha, and we have Raven for saving our lives from Tyrian. Each time we fought her people they defeated us easily."

"Then what do you want me to do Blake, abandon them!?" she became frustrated with how her teammates were acting, did they learn nothing from last night?

"No, not anymore ... but what _do_ we do about this Ruby. One day we're going to lose our luck, and then what?" Blake pressed.

"... We train, we push ourselves even further, and if we need to we'll have Jaune and his siblings use their magic" said Ruby. She understood where her friends were coming from, every time they fought Salem they barely survived and she understood that.

A weaker person would give up at this rate, but not her, come rain or ruin but she was not about to give up to Salem without a fight. She would not allow to destroy her friends lives, and she will **never** let her destroy their family.

"We're not letting Salem get to them, maybe a long time ago she may have had the right to be a mother. But that time is over, a person who has killed millions is not someone worthy of being a parent. Now, I think you should apologize to them not to me" she said.

The four of them turned back to JNPR as she called out them.

Only for them to not respond, confused Ruby called out to them again. And once again they did not answer. Walking over to them she waved her, snapped her fingers, shouted in their ear. Getting a bit worried, Ruby tried to shake Jaune's shoulder.

Keyword, tired

Her hand phased through Jaune as his entire body shimmered and shattered. The only thing left was a single note. Confused and scared she picked it up as both she and her teammates read it.

* * *

 _Hey Ruby, if your reading this then our Illusions finally ended. Don't hurt yourself for it, they're pretty strong Illusion. Ren and Dad are the only ones who could noticed it immediately._

 _I bet you must be wondering about this and why they are Illusions in our place._

 _And well ... well ... I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just trying to find the write words for this._

 _Your were right or Yang, Weiss, & Blake were. Salem isn't going to stop at Atlas, and yes we've talked about this over a hundred times but ... but we don't want Salem to attack Atlas for us. Maybe Dad's plan is for Atlas to be a pit stop or something, but Salem won't know that immediately. People are going die, innocents will slaughtered when she comes._

 _And what about you to?_

 _Every time we fought Salem's people you four get so close to death, if it wasn't for magic or even outside help you would've been dead already._

 _I'm probably rambling on at this point but ... but we don't want you to die for us. You girls are amazing, you four have a great future and you shouldn't die for us._ _No one should suffer for our survival, so that's why were leaving._

 _To where ... I have no idea, but it will be far away from the kingdoms. Who knows, maybe we will find a town or something to stay in, as long as it was far away from everyone. Or maybe live in the wilds, food and water aren't really a problem for us._

 _So, just go to dad and give him the message. Tell him that we're sorry about this all and that we love him no matter what._

 _I guess, this is goodbye Ruby, it's been a fun ride with you girls_

 _Goodbye_

* * *

 **OMAKE #1: Why Salem shouldn't knit**

* * *

"I just don't why your angry at me Ozma" said Salem.

"Salem ... all I asked you to do is knit some clothes" Ozpin sighed.

"And that's what I did, I don't see the issue with it? Is it because of knitting, are you going to ban me from knitting like you did with cooking, hm!?"

"You and I both know that I _can't_ afford you to cook, the council is already riding my ass after the _second_ attempt; There's not enough in the budget for you" said Ozma "And secondly, what you did was not knitting women."

"Explain"

"Knitting dear is when you fold layers of cloth to creating clothing and other cloth based products."

"And?"

"You threw your entire set into the _pool of destruction,_ what were you even thinking!?"

"Not my fault knitting is so confusing, with all those needles and moving the string in and out; What do they want, my spine or something? Besides, why are you complaining about it, I was the one who made your clothing when were the gods?" said Salem

"Salem you **never** made my clothing back then. I made the clothing, you just gave the designs. And don't you add our daughters either, I made all their clothes and designed them myself" he sighed.

"I don't see the difference"

"~sigh~ Never mind" he rubbed his forehead "Look, what you made was not clothing Salem. That was a **live** grimm you created! It just so happen to look like a sweater."

...

"Mm, Nora liked it"

"Yes, before she went to school today that was"

"I blame the principal, calling us here about clothes regulations; Bah, where is that wore's son anyway I'll choke him!"

"Salem, Nora's clothing is choking him"

He pointed to the grimm arm coming out of Nora's sweater which was lifting the principal up by the throat.

...

...

...

"I don't see the problem here" she shrugged

Ozpin slapped his face


	40. Chapter 40 Meetings

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

 **Reviews:**

 **Eternity456: Thanks for the reviews. And while what WBY did was wrong they were still scared. I mean learning that the greatest threat in the world as their best friends mother is not something to easily accept.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: That does come with fear**

 **Shiranai Atsune: Thanks**

 **Connor Worsnop: Oh, and why so?**

 **digreg: Well it technically wasn't their job at all, it was Qrow's**

 **Greer123: I mean would you not?**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, OUTSIDE OF THE KINGDOM ,UNKNOWN AREA**

* * *

"So where to now? Should get off the roads and just ... go somewhere?" Nora asked.

"Maybe, I say let's at least find a town, maybe they know a place we can stay that's small and not well known" Ren offered "Better then going face first into Grimm territory."

"Maybe, besides, one more hot meal before we leave society for good" agreed Jaune "~sigh~ I hope RWBY understands ... I'll rather not run into to them again."

"Jaune, we still have each other and whoever comes is going to deal with us, _together_ " Pyrrha promised.

The blonde nodded, eventually, the four of them reached a town. Or what was left of it, the town was ruined as the houses either looked in disrepair or were burnt to the ground, black markings were the only remaining sign of their existence. The four of them walked into the town.

"Looks, kinda of ... recent" Ren muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, guys think their bandits destroyed this town, or was it Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think bandits would destroy a village like this ... why would they want to destroy a town in the first place. Don't towns provide food to them, or something close to that" replied Ren.

"Yeah, sounds about-"

"AHhh ... oh god ... sssshhhh" another voice hissed.

Near to the water fountain was a huntsmen, gripping a nasty wound that punctured his armor and stained it dark red.

"By the brothers, are you alright!?" said Jaune as they ran up to the man, placing his hands to the wound he began trying to heal the wound.

"... what are civies ... ru ... run ... nu-nuc ..."the man muttered his eyes rolling back. Jaune tired to pour more magic into the wound, but it was in vain. The wound wasn't healing, he was dead seconds later.

Putting his hands down he turned to his siblings "I think we need to leave"

"Your right, let's-"

*CRACK*

...

*CRRSSSKKK*

*NEEEUUUGGHHH*

The ground rumbled underneath them as they slowly turned their head. Hiding among the damaged buildings was grimm. It's bottom was a entire horse while it's upper body was conjoined with a human body. The human body was extremely frail and looked heavily malnourished, it's grimm mask looked humanoid with two curved horns on the top.

It's baleful red eyes snapped to the siblings. Hot visible breath exhaled from the horse part.

The siblings took a step back

The grimm took a step forward

...

...

Jaune and Pyrrha clapped their hands as the grimm roared, magic shimmered around them in golden hexagonal barrier as Pyrrha launched a massive fireball towards the grimm.

The nuckelavee jumped to the side as the fireball sailed past it. Grabbing nearby rubble the monster threw at them. They bounced off the barrier as a small bead of sweat dripped off Jaune's brows. The grimm wailed as it reached it's back, pulling on the two spears lodged in it's back.

"It can use weapons, a grimm using weapons?" Jaune gaped. Never before had anyone heard of a grimm used a weapon, and why would they? Only humans used weapons and that was used to equal the playing field.

The horse part of it cried as it charged at the barrier. It's spears sailing through the air as the barrier crackled. While the human portion was stabbing it's lower portion raised it's forelegs, pounding at wall of magic.

"Nora, Ren, get it's attention from us" he ordered. They both nodded, Nora's arms became covered in lighting and dark green mist covered Ren's. Both raced out as lighting shot out of Nora's arms, hitting the black flesh, baking it and rendering the flesh underneath liquid.

Ren's magic raced across the nuckelavee's as the grimm cried in confusion, it's senses becoming overwhelmed.

"Pyrrha, now!" the grimm was lifted into the air before shooting into the town's walls, causing the wall to crumble and fall on it. Before the grimm got out a torrent of ruby flame exploded, covering the monster in hot fire as even more lighting was thrown at it. The monster's cries were covered by the roaring fire.

While the grimm burned JNPR watched with relief.

No way the grimm could survive that, fire from Pyrrha and lighting from Nora was deadly combination.

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, SALEM'S CASTLE**

* * *

Salem's mind was assaulted, images of fire, lighting, and magic flowed into her brain. To a normal person they would be clutching their heads in agony from sensory overload. But she had been connected to the grimm for centuries if not longer, she was used to their _unique_ method of communicating.

No, what surprised her was what it was showing.

Her children, her heart almost skipped. She saw her descendants as they battle the grimm, but Ozpin's new huntress were nowhere to be seen. Could it be that they died, or maybe they finally abandoned them.

No matter, she would not question good fortune.

Grabbing onto that grimm presence she forced her will into the grimm as her real body froze and slacked. As her mind begin taking over her new senses were overwhelmed with intense pain.

This nuckelavee was dying ... that could not be allowed. Reaching into her soul magic flowed out repairing and replacing melted muscles. Her new skin was enhanced and made resistant to magic. It had been some time since she had taken over a nuckelavee, but she would adapt, for her children she would.

As the magic healed her body she began to remold this grimm's body to her needs. Causing it to grow larger and strengthening it's muscles. The humanoid half had it's marks spread turning into her personal symbol while becoming more feminine. Magic rumbled underneath her skin and veins.

Opening the newly repaired eyes, she turned to them, there faces were etched with shock, horror, and fear. In time those looks would change, but for now bringing them home was a priority.

Her 'lips' smiled and greeted them

* * *

 **MISTRAL, UNKNOWN AREA**

* * *

 **"And so we finally meet, though not in most desirable circumstance"** a feminine yet rough voice spoke.

The four dared not speak. Before their eyes the grimm that they had so confidently defeated was now restored and made better. Now it looked full and healthy, muscles clearly seen with it's female shape. And the marks on it now covered it's entire upper body. But the magic it was spewing out was what shocked them.

A grimm using magic

And said grimm was talking to them

 **"I assume my 'body' is quite shocking. Do not be afraid to say it, you are not the first one to think so I won't judge you"** said Salem.

...

"W-Wh-Who are you?" asked Pyrrha.

 **"Ah, forgive me for my manner. It has been so long since I've been able to talk to ... equals"** said Salem **"You may call me Salem, Queen of the Grimm, once ruler of remnant, and your mother."**

...

...

"Y-Y-Your S-S-Salem" said Nora.

 **"In the flesh ... or as close as I can come at the moment. Truly, I have been waiting for this day a long time, my children"**

"... Why ... why are hunting us!" Pyrrha demanded to know. "Why have constantly attack us at ever moment since we left the kingdom?"

 **"Hunt? My daughter-"**

"Don't you dare call me that" she spat, her magic flaring.

 **"... Pyrrha, is that you call it now, a hunt? I do not have any desire to hunt you four, what I want is to bring you home ... with me."**

"With you? You ... You made our lives miserable, your people have attacked us at _every_ corner we take, and you have put those we care at risk. You, You **destroyed** our lives!" she spat.

...

 **"I am sorry Pyrrha, that you and your siblings truly think of that"** Salem spoke **"But what I do is not to make your lives miserable, from the contrary, what I wish is to protect and give you all a safe future."**

 **"Tell me, I see that you have knowledge about me, and what about team RWBY? Do they know about me and out bloodline?"**

...

 **"Ah, so they do know. So then where are they? I can not sense them with my magic, unless you had hid them ... or they had left. Did they look at you with fear, hate, disgust, did they see humans or grimm?"**

The grimm Queen saw the shuffling of their feet, the puckered lips, and shifting eyes. Her anger grew from the sight. Ozma that fool what in the world was he thinking of, entrusting a team of children to protect them.

As expected, Ozma's tools let fear rule them and so they turned and fled.

How predictable.

But her children were more hurt by there abandonment then she had hoped. Abandonment was always a bitter pain, one that rarely healed with time. No, she will see to it that RWBY's lives are made a walking nightmare, a fitting punishment for them.

"No ... we ... we left ourselves" said Nora.

...

Oh, that was unexpected. Perhaps team RWBY had more stronger willpower then she expected.

It seemed her children were more sacrificial then she expected. Wanting to sacrifice themselves to protect others, seems they had taken more from Ozma then she had expected.

 **"Is that your wish, to hide in the wilds. From me?"** Her children's shocked looks confirmed it.

That could not be allowed, she would not let them become hermits wandering in fear of her. They will be the rulers of this world, not scared men & women running from in fear.

 **"... If that is your wish, then I can not allow that. Your destiny is not run in hide in filth, hoping that the end does not reach you. Your destiny is with me, your destiny to rule this world"** Salem declared, her voice ringing on the air as it grew heavy.

 **"I can not allow to happen, you are more important then the whole world ... I can't allow you to squander it"**

...

...

...

"Then we can't allow you to capture us" Jaune declared. His arm was covered in frost as a ball of pure ice came out. Salem cried in pain as ice exploded and permafrost coated the front of the grimm.

"Ren, summon! Everyone keep Salem busy" he ordered.

Nora and Pyrrha raced to the sides as they peppered the sides with bolts of raw magic. A wave of red magic came out of Salem as they pushed the two girls into the ground. Salem reach for the girls as a spear of golden energy pierced her flesh.

Jaune hands were coated in gold energy as he began weave magic, he waved his arms the bright golden light became a fiery red.

A red serpent shot to the grimm, wrapping itself around Salem's legs, tightening itself and causing the whole body to fall to the ground. It's body transforming into hot red chains as they began dig into the flesh, burning the flesh as steam began to rise.

Salem arm's pointed to Jaune as they began to grow, quickly reaching over and grabbing Jaune.

The blonde gasp as he saw red energy coming from the main body and straight into his own body. It was the exact same feeling from before but now more intense, the feeling of warmness started to squash his own magic.

It was far more intense then before, for a brief moment he thought he would be consumed by the sheer potency. Only Nora's lighting stopped the flow of magic and gave him the time for him to expel Salem's influence.

"Oh brothers, that was ... that was intense" he gaped. Holding his chest as his body searched for any trace.

"Jaune, are you ok!" Nora called out.

"I-I'm fine, jus- WATCH OUT"

The other arm swung over to Nora, taking her up as she gasped and struggled to get out of Salem's grip. Salem clutched the orange hair women close to her chest. As Nora's body slacked, her eyes dilating as they show pink and red clashing within her.

 **"Ssssuuuhhhh, accept Nora. Everything will get better dear"** Salem promised. She saw Nora's eyes suddenly becoming dearly her body few forward into her chest.

Before Salem could simile her back exploded forcing her to drop Nora as she turned around. Right to see a furious Pyrrha looking at her.

"What did you do to her!" Salem did not respond "ANSWER ME!"

...

 **"Hazel was right after all"** Salem spoke **"So it was passed down along Isabella's line."**

"What the hell are you saying!?" Salem merely pointed to her arms. Confused she looked down. Only to gasp in horror at what she saw.

They were stark white and back veins were forming. The curse was spreading inch by inch. The magic ceased and instead she gripped her arms, closing her eyes she tired to force back the grimm powers down.

 **"Fighting it will not stop it Pyrrha. Believe me, I have tried"**

"Shut up!" her hands clutched "Just, shut up, shut up, shut up."

 **"Pyrrha ..."** her hands reached for her daughter. She may not have a bond with her but the sheer effort she put into suppressing her grimm powers was painful to watch. What she was doing was hopeless, you could not hope to live a life like that.

"Stay away from her" Jaune roared as he used his magic to jump onto the grimm. Before Salem could react Jaune decided to give the queen a taste of her own medicine, yellow magic entering it's body.

The nuckelavee's body started to twist and turn, muscles withering before growing back again and Salem's own symbol receding before coming back. Within the grimm Salem's mind fought against her son's magic as they tried to push her out of the nuckelavee.

Red magic and Yellow magic clashed, wrapping in each others form before pushing away.

As the battle of magic went on the grimm's body spasmed as it arms started to fail around and crushing the nearby buildings. Pyrrha herself barely gather the strength to push Nora's body out of the way.

Sadly while Nora was safely away Jaune was not. The grimm threw the blonde off as it's arms hit him in the side and throwing him into a nearby building as the roof crumpled and fell down on him.

...

...

...

"J-Jaune ..."

There was no response.

" _No, No, No, NO. Not again, please not again_ " Her heart stopped, fear gripped her thought as she and Ren waited for Jaune to speak. Seconds passed and no word came out of the house.

...

 _ **"Kill her ... kill her"**_ something spoke in Pyrrha's mind. The corruption started to spread out of her arms and now coated her chest and nearly all of her lower body.

"shut up"

 _ **"Kill her"**_

"Shut Up"

 _ **"Kill her/KiLl HeR/KILL HER"**_ three voice now demanded.

"I said, shut up!"

 _ **"KILL HER/KILL HER/KILL HER"**_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, just SHUT UP" she clutched her head. The voices, they were getting louder every second as it became harder to feel her body. She felt the euphoric sense of power in her body, but at the same time this power was making it harder to feel her body.

Like she was slowly giving control to someone or some _thing_ else.

...

"Please ... stop it ... I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to get out ... I'm the one in charge so stop it dammit!"

 _ **"Why do/YoU aLwAyS/DENY US ... She was/ThE oNe/WHO TOOK HIM"**_

"Please, just st-"

 _ **"Accept us/AcCepT uS/ACCEPT US,**_ _ **Accept us/AcCepT uS/ACCEPT US.**_ _ **Accept us/AcCepT uS/ACCEPT US.**_ _ **Accept us/AcCepT uS/ACCEPT US."**_

 _ **"ACCEPT WHAT WE ARE/**_ _ **ACCEPT WHAT WE ARE**_ _ **/**_ _ **ACCEPT WHAT WE ARE**_ _ **"**_

...

...

...

 **"Pyrrha ... my poor daughter, I weep for your ignorance"** spoke Salem. Pyrrha turned to see Salem standing over her, having regain control of the nuckelavee. The red head did not resist as she was picked up and now in front of Salem.

...

 **"Understand, what happens next will make you only stronger. Be strong my daughter, because I know you will"**

Red magic trailed into Pyrrha.

She suddenly started to cry.

The voices, they got louder, it was now even louder then her own private thoughts. But worse, it felt like she was in quick sand and someone just pushed her further in.

"No ... stop ... the voices"

 **"Only a passing pain dear"**

"No ... pleas-not here" the edges of her eyes darken as the curse closed in on her eyes.

Was ... Was this the end? In the end it seemed her fears about Salem were true after all, she would indeed force the curse to take over her. A small part of her whimpered, she had hoped that Salem would-No, it was hopeless dream.

Salem only wanted her to become a monster.

She did want it, she didn't want to take that dark power. It terrified her, scared her beyond belief, as it would take a _single_ mistake and be lost in it forever. And now she was being pushed beyond that edge, ever slowly thanks to Salem.

She tried to grapple with Salem's magic, but she was too strong and it didn't help that she didn't stop it in the beginning.

 _"Please ... somebody ... help ... Ren"_ her eyes turned to younger brother. Poor child was frighten by the sight, his body tensed and unable to move. To scared to even help his older sister.

Using what magic that wasn't squashed underneath Salem. She moved to her bond with Ozpin, pushing what she could. Immediately a brief glow of green energy came out

One that was violently squashed by Salem.

 _"Oh Brothers please ... no, can't die yet ... come magic ... give me ... strength ..."_

...

 _"I ... I need ... you ... I"_ she felt ready to vomit and cry with what she spoke next.

...

" _I ... A-Accept ... you ... I accept you_ "

...

...

...

 _ **"What is/YoUr/DESIRE"**_

 _"Stop it ... the paaaiiinn-"_ The last safe haven in her mind fell as her mind went black

...

 **"Then/yOuR/WISH is/GrAnTeD/PYRRHA"**

xxx

Salem watched as her eldest daughter finally fell to her power. She felt somewhat exhausted, overpowering one magic was a tiring thing to do. But it was now over and all that left was Ren.

And there he stood, horrified by the sight, his siblings one by one fell to Salem. The queen herself was ready to reach out for the boy.

Until she was thrown out the nuckelavee. The last sight she saw was ... herself?

Clad in Pyrrha's clothes was a carbon copy of her, down from skin, to the veins, and small jewel on her forehead. But the only difference she knew were two thing.

One, the magic coming out was Pyrrha's was far more violent

Second, the sheer **hatred** eliminating from her eyes.

 **"AAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"**

The girl let a great roar as the blackish/red magic funneled into herself ... and it was too much for her to handle. So she was ejected out. of the body.

The nuckelavee itself was thrown meters away, tumbling away. Crashing into the walls. Falling onto her knees 'Pyrrha' snapped to Ren.

 **"You/WilL/FINISH IT"** Pyrrha collapsed to the ground.

"P-Py-Pyrrha?" He tried to reach with his magic. There was no response "No, this can't be happening."

All around him his siblings were defeated, for to watch Salem defeating one of them at a time. And then at the end seeing his elder sister become consumed by the curse.

While he his here, trying to get magic to summon an elemental king.

From the rubble the nuckelavee burst out, hissing and lashing out anything close to it, from losing it's master spirit to the amount of magic running through it. The grimm was insane and the only fought it had was destruction.

And it's first target was Pyrrha.

The horse howled as it charged at the downed girl.

A massive slab rose up and crash against the monster stopping in it's track. Before it could do anything else a shadowy hand ripped past the earth and started to choke the grimm.

As the earth crumbled it was Ren, his arm covered in shadows.

...

"You ... You tried to kill them all" Ren hissed "And now you want to kill us all"

 **"ARRHH-"** Ren put more pressure on it's throat, now the grimm was trying and failing to pull off the arm.

"DON'T ... Don't think you can run. I ... I'm ... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" His eyes now shone red, his hair grew out, his overall features became more grimm like.

Pulling himself closer his other arm became coated in shadow. He punched the grimm in the face as it nearly fell over from the hit. Grabbing the skull he began to repeatably hit the creatures face till cracks began to form. He then used the damaged mask a spring board to jump back down.

A small ball of fire formed in his hand as he threw it, the ball exploded and bloomed into a larger version. Burning and baking the grimm's skin as the smell of chard grimm wafted in the air.

From the fire the grimm grabbed Ren and was about to crush him.

Right before a red blur sliced it's arm off.

Said red blur raced to the now falling Ren, picking him up and safety bringing them back down.

"... **R-Ruby?** " In front of Ren was none other then Ruby Rose. Said reaper gave him a simile.

"Well duh who else would I be silly?" she said "Sorry it took so long to find your guys, we really had to push ourselves to get to you."

 **"You-Nnngh-shouldn't be here"** He grunted. Ruby shook her face.

"Nope, sorry Ren but we can't do that. Besides, you guys look like you've been in the grinder or something."

 **"Salem ... she ... she was here"** Ruby's eyes narrowed at that. **"I don't know ... if she will be-"**

"Ren ... don't worry ok, If Salem is here we'll take care of it. We're not letting her take you" said Ruby "And don't give me that look, you said it yourself that she isn't here yet. So let's focus on taking care of the grimm."

...

 **"Keep it away from me for a few minutes"**

Ruby a thumbs yep "Alright girls, keep the grimm occupied." From the other buildings the rest of team RWBY appeared. Each of time began firing at the grimm and pushing it away further from it.

"Geez, looks like you all did a number on it" Yang commented as she dodged the strike coming after her "Burn, scars, and a limb cut off, it must be really pissed off by now."

"I think that's an understatement Yang. Clearly it doesn't look like it has much life left" said Weiss, jumping away and freezing the grimm's legs.

"I think we should worry about getting those three out her girls" Blake voiced out, grabbing the downed Pyrrha.

Yang nodded as she went into the crashed house as seconds later came out with Jaune in her arms.

Weiss using her glyphs to life Pyrrha off as Blake threw Pyrrha at her. Gently placing the girl far away from the fight.

Blake herself threw gambol and stuck into the side of the nuckelavee, she swung herself and leaped to Nora. Grabbing her she raced back to Ren's side.

"You done yet? I don't know how long we can last before that thing gets out of control" Blake warned.

...

 **"Done"** Clapping both his hands a massive burst of magic erupted out of Ren.

...

...

...

"Ren, where is-"

 **"Watch"** Ruby tried to speak up, but as she was about to her clothes became damp.

 _"What the, my clothes is becoming damp?"_ She pulled her cloak, which was becoming ever more wetter. Even her brows became damp as droplets of sweat formed. The air had become more humid.

"Hey Ruby I think you should look up" Ruby turned around, only to see a massive body of water. Her hand craned up as she realized that said body water was in the shape of an eastern dragon.

The dragon was large as the elemental king of fire. It's biggest feature, well outside of the body, was it's bright yellow eyes.

...

 **"So this is how I'm summoned, brought into a conflict just before sleeping"** the dragon spoke. **"Hm? Ren, what is wrong with you? You look like you need a tan."**

 **"Just stop that thing please"** Ren himself was starting to get a bit woozy from magic lost. Though compared to blacking out like normally it was an improvement.

 **"Very well"** the dragon eyes glowed as the air only got more humid. The water on RWBY's clothing started to contracted and left gripping the nuckelavee till they turned into a tight chain of water. The elemental's tail lashed out the nuckelavee, gutting the creature.

The King lifted it up in the air as two more tendrils came out and crushed the nuckelavee's shoulder. The king himself opened his maw and crushed the horse part, taring the head off as black ichor came out.

Spitting the head, the dragon's eyes glowed. Water from humidity concentrated around on top of the dragon as it slowly descend onto it's head. The nuckelavee began jerking as it drowned and after a little bit the body stopped moving completely.

xxx _Later that Night_ xxx

...

"... une ... Jaune ... Jaune!" His eyes snapped open as he saw Ruby's concerned face "Ruby, what are you-Agh, my rib!"

"Woah take it easy Jaune. We just patched that wound up" she protested and pushed him back down.

"Ah, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well from what Ren told us you guys fought Salem, who was possessing that grimm, and nearly got yourself kidnapped" she said.

"Well I would-Hey, how did you even get here!?"

"Uh we followed you four, duh"

"Followed us, Ruby you shouldn't be here. If Salem finds about you you're doomed" Jaune urged.

"Says the guy who nearly got kidnapped by Salem" Ruby retorted "Look, we're not leaving you guys and allowing you all to the wilds. We made a promise to get you four to Atlas and team RWBY is going to see it through."

"But Sa-"

"We'll deal with her in time, right now ... I think there is something between your siblings and my partners. Something that should've been dealt with before we go any further. Come on Jaune, the rest of the your siblings as waiting for you at the fire."

Ruby grabbed Jaune's arm and with a little help got off the makeshift bed. She helped him to the fire place where everyone else was waiting. On one side of the fire was his siblings and the others was the rest of team RWBY.

As he was gently placed down Ruby stood a bit away from everyone else.

...

...

...

"So ... you ok there Jaune? You were in a pretty bad shape when I got you out" Yang began.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit of healing magic and I'll be fine" Jaune assured "So yeah, thanks for getting me out the house too."

"No problem"

...

...

"Well come on you guys, just say it already" Ruby tapped the ground annoyed with how slow they were taking it.

...

"We're sorry" Blake said "I'm sorry, about accusing you as monsters. What I said was wrong."

"Understatement of the century" Nora grumbled, only for Jaune to nudge her ribs.

"No, your right Nora. I fucked up, there's no other way to put it and I'm hypocrite of accusing you of that. Back in the Fang hearing humans calling us freaks was common, I stove to stop that ... only say those same things yesterday."

"You have every right be anger at me ... I have no excuse. I let my fears control me and I nearly left you to die" said Blake.

Once Blake had finished, Yang stepped up.

"Yeah ... what Blake said, we messed up real bad. I'm sorry what I said, I was scared. Not of you, but your mother, we had nothing to work besides she was the single biggest threat in the world and she was focused on us. I was scared, for myself, Ruby, my team, and my loved ones, I didn't know what to do I was confused and scared of an enemy I had no idea of

But more importantly your mother ... killed mine. My mother, Summer Rose, died during the a mission to stop a grimm outbreak. When I head of Salem and that you could turn into some grimm form, I just snapped. I thought that you would take someone else close to me.

I shouldn't have judged you, you're not your mother. Salem is the monster that took my mom not you four; And this comes from the girl whose mom is a bandit."

Yang sat herself down as Weiss finally went.

"We had made a ... horrendous error on our part. Call it what you wish but in the end we messed up and because of our actions we nearly allowed Salem to get you four. I apologize for our actions, I had let my fears rule me over; When I heard of Salem I wondered 'What could even defeat her' and had believed that nothing could stop her.

I understand your faith in Ozpin, but he was one man against the greatest threat to remnant and I could not see how he could win. I thought my home and my sister would be killed by her, torture even. When I looked at you I did not see people who accepted me as I was ... all I saw was the instruments of my demise.

That was foolish of me to think so. You may have been her descendants ... but you were never her in the beginning; You four are better then she could ever be" Weiss bowed as she sat down back.

...

...

...

"When you four had said that we were monsters I-We were angry. I personally wanted to give you three a piece of my mind" said Jaune. "Learning about Salem was not something I had dreamed of or even expected."

"It was like somebody had taken my worst fears and turned it to an eleven. I didn't even know I had a mother, or close to it, until yesterday. Knowing that your own _mother_ was the Queen of all grimm and responsible for most of the deaths on this planet ..." Jaune rubbed his hand, taking a deep breath.

"We hate it" Nora continued on "We hate even having any sort of relation with that women. All she as done is nearly killed our father, hunted us down like animals, and nearly kidnapped us. What kind **person** even does that to begin with."

"Don't forgot about our ... curse" Ren added.

"Oh yeah, _that"_ said Blake "So how is it with you anyway, the whole curse thing, if you don't mind?"

...

"Oily, like something is on your skin but you can't get rid of it no matter what you do. It's disgusting, and I hate having to use that at all" said Pyrrha.

"Anything else?"

"... But, it's addicting, as if you could do anything in that form. And I feel powerful too, my magic is amplified in that state ... plus my emotions. I get angrier in that form, even the smallest thing is enough to set me off, dad's been having my emotional training ever since."

"Wait your father knows about this?"

"Of course he does, he's the one that's been teaching me how to control it"

"Oh ... I never knew" Blake suddenly felt terrible of looking down on Ozpin, here she thought he knew nothing about the curse. But in reality the man was teaching them how to control it, which meant the man knew about their heritage ... and had a plan after all.

...

"So what now?" Ren spoke up.

"We rest for the night" said Jaune "Then you four go back to Vale, well get to Atlas on our own."

"Yeah no, sorry Jaune but that really isn't an option" Ruby spoke up.

"Ruby, you can't-"

"Can't what? Keep you four from doing something stupid, fight grimm, protect you from Salem?" she playfully asked.

"This isn't a game Ruby, you saw how Salem's people nearly killed you all. None of you are safe" he argued.

"And all of you would've been taken already, face it your guys, if you were by yourself you all would be goners" she retorted

"We have magic-"

"And so does Salem and her's is stronger then yours. Those grunts of hers? They have aura and your just civilians. They have years of experiences and can take you guys down in _seconds_ you wouldn't even have time to cast a single spell" Ruby argued.

"If you go ... you won't make Jaune, they'll stop once they know where you are."

"Then what are we supposed to do! Run, hide!?" he snapped, frustrated with the girls stubbornness.

"Let us come with you, we can keep you safe. Give you guys the time needed to cast your spells, if we work together we can get you all to safety; But if we split apart we're all doomed" Ruby explained.

...

"Ruby do you even understand what your saying ... you'll be an enemy of Salem, she will try to destroy you all. She will hunt us the end of the world and the longer your with us the less likely she's going to hold back" whimpered out.

Ruby grasped his hand "Let her come, we don't care about her, your curse, or anything else she throws at you. We **will** protect you all, we'll become your guardians, I promise you."

Before Jaune could answer back Ruby bended one knee back and looked at Jaune.

"Since your are _technically_ a prince I figured this is appropriate; Jaune, I Ruby Rose, vow to protect you. No matter what threats come at you, no matter who dares to split us apart I will keep you safe. This is my vow Jaune and I will uphold with my life" she declared.

...

...

...

"I ... I see" Jaune wiped his eyes "Well since I'm _technically_ a prince too." Opening his hand a blade of pure magic formed as he lowered the tip down to her shoulder. Tapping both sides.

"Then I accept your vow, _Sir_ Ruby" Jaune declared.

"Hey, don't forget about us either lady-killer" Yang called out, she and the rest bended down, looking at Pyrrha's eyes. "Now I may not have much but if Salem wants any of you I hope she's ready to go through some grade-A Yang and her puns."

Weiss looked to Nora "If Salem is willing to start a fight I pity her, I hope she knows that the SDC is not one to lose; She wants to anger the heiress fine, I just hope she can handle every last paper pusher to mercenary the SDC has to offer. We'll **drown** her in red tape."

Blake looked to Ren "As daughter of the chieftain of Margarine you will have the aid of the faunus and a place to stay. I doubt someone like Salem would look there, so if things go bad Margarine is always open to you; Don't think we're going to let her take our home so easily."

...

"See you guys, we aren't letting Salem get her grubby finger on you. She have to go against the kingdoms, huntsmen academies, Ozpin, uncle Qrow, the SDC, Margarine, all of you are getting back home and we **will** stop her. I promise you guys" said Ruby.

"Salem will never hurt you guys again, that we vow as your guardians"

* * *

 **[insert things later]**

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Why Ozpin really left Salem**

* * *

"Salem, what are you even saying?" asked Ozma. Both he and her wife were discussing about what to do next before she brought up this topic.

"I'm saying why should we rule these ... lesser beings. They'll never be what humanity once was and we have no real reason to care about them ... why not replace them?"

"And how do we that" becoming more worried about his wife's mental health by the second.

"Sex, a lot of it"

...

"Ah, of course, how could I have forgotten ... yes ... sex" Salem smiled at his response before leaving him to take care of the kids.

...

"Sex with Salem for my immortal life?"

 _"Ozma am I fat?"_

 _"Ozma, carry me **now** "_

 _"Honey I need pickles dear"_

 _"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE"_

 _"AHHH, OZMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

 _"Ah, look at her Ozma ... I want more"_

...

...

...

"Yeah I should probably leave"

* * *

 **OMAKE#2 Why legal work won't stop** **Salem**

* * *

Salem smashed her hand on the desk.

"This is outrageous, this is an insane, you can't keep me from my children!?" Both she and Ozpin were in the Ozpin's personal lawyer office.

"I-I am sorry ma'am but we can't legally give the Ozpin's kids to you" said the man, cowering behind his desk.

The back of her throat rumbled "I'm there mother, there biologically related to me!"

"Well technically there your descendants;And while I don't claim to be a genealogist a thousands years or more is long time for genetics to change. You could claim a lot people to be related to them ma'am."

"So then what's stopping me from taking them?" she growled.

"Well outside of it being kidnapping, your um ... not really allowed to own them legally"

...

 **"WHAT!?"**

"What do you mean I can't even own them legally!?

"I-I mean that by the laws of Vale you are not legally allowed to have them" he said "look!"

Sliding the paper she snatched the paper out of the mans's hands. Reading it over her features became darker, she gently prayed off her glowing red hands.

...

"Who. Allowed. This?"

The lawyer pointed to Ozpin.

"Note that the kids will be **very** upset when they learn mommy killed daddy. Unless you want to see Nora cry that is" The noose made of magic vanished from Ozpin's neck. Now Salem just growled at the man in barely concealed anger.

"How" she demanded.

"I figured that in case something like this happened I should be prepared, plus it wasn't that hard to put it underneath the pile of laws needing to be passed. Most the council will just rubber stamps 'YES' to everything past the tenth page."

"YOU" she turned back the lawyer "Is there another way for me to get my kids!?"

"Well ... um, you could ... marry Ozpin?"

...

"What"

"That's what I'm saying, if you married Ozpin you could in theory have legal ownership of the kids. If not, well I rather not be here when that happens."

She turned to Ozpin "I'm not marrying you Salem."

"You don't have choice"

"Salem I alrea-"

xxx

"And today we are here to see the union of Salem, queen of the grimm, and Ozpin, champion of the gods." The preacher spoke.

In front of the preacher was smug Salem with a terrified and bound Ozpin next to her. Now normally a wedding would take time to get ready ... but then again having an angry Grimm Queen banging down one's office is a good motivator.

Around her was her own and Ozpin's personal people plus a few grimm to fill up the seats.

"Now, before I announce you two as man and wife does anyone object?"

"MMPHHMMM" Ozpin cried out, begging the man with eyes. You could see tears welling in his eyes.

The priest ignored him

"Well, since no one objects ... I hereby declare you man and wife. You may know kiss the bride."

Salem pulled down the gag as she savored Ozma's defeated look "Well Ozpin, It seems I'm going to be a mother again. But first ... me thinks our children should have some siblings."

Ozma's whimpered.


	41. Chapter 41 Sliver Eyes

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **Connor Worsnop: Woops, that is an error I have to fix later. Also knowing this world Ozpin that sadly may be a thing.**

 **Eternity456: Thanks, and again mind you that all they know of Salem is that she is the queen of the grimm and has made their lives miserable up to this point. As for the training thing I think this chapter explains that for you. And thanks for the support.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: Poor Oscar should he be brought in.**

If you guys like the chapter then leave a like and review while your at it (please)

* * *

 **MISTRAL, OUTSIDE OF THE KINGDOM ,UNKNOWN AREA**

* * *

"Alright, we need to unlock your aura" said Ruby.

"Right now?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, this is a great time to do it. Who knows how long till we reach Atlas, besides, with Salem's goons coming after us giving you guys aura would do good. I bet they'll all be so surprised when you whip out your aura."

"I agree with Ruby, aura is an extremely useful tool for civilians and allows us to not worry so much for your health" Weiss agreed. "And I wonder how magic and Aura will react with each other?"

"Well, you go make a good point Ruby" Pyrrha admitted. After that battle with Salem there was no doubt she would now double her effort in capturing them. Aura was an edge they couldn't dismiss.

"But don't we need training to use aura?" Ren pointed out.

"Well yeah but it's not hard it's really just practice and lots of it. The big thing is keeping your aura up, it's not something that is up all the time you have to manually keep it on. But don't worry, after a while it becomes second nature" Ruby assured them.

"Anything else we need to worry about?" Jaune asked.

"I mean you do need to eat more since aura burns through calories faster. And outside of that ... not really much from that" she said.

"I see, well I'm in" said Jaune.

xxx _Some Time Later_ xxx

His aura was bright. Looking at his body the white light was disappearing as he felt his soul for the first time. Looking at his siblings they all seemed at awe with Aura following freely.

The surge of raw energy felt amazing he felt like he could do anything at the moment, heck even running from here to the nearest town suddenly felt possible. Of course this energy high quickly wore as the energy began to recede back.

"Um hey Ruby, I think something is wrong with my aura. It's um kinda of disappearing" said Jaune, panicking a little bit.

"Oh that? Just focus on your aura and it will come back" she waved "Still, how does it feel?"

"It's ... it's amazing Ruby. I feel like I could do anything right now."

"Well don't think you can Jaune" Yang pipped up "That's just the energy rush, it will go away in a few minutes. Like Ruby said you need to call on your aura manually, just think about that energy rush you just experienced and it all come to you."

"Right ... just call your aura again Jaune" he took a deep breath as he focused on his aura. His brows furrowed as he tired to reach further, yet all he could find was his magic.

"I ... I don't feel my aura, I can't reach for it" he panic even more a bit. Both Yang and Ruby giggled at his worry.

"Ah don't worry to much lady killer. You're not going to pull your aura out in the first day, like Ruby said, it takes time and training. Just practice pulling it out when we continue later, you have it in no-"

"I think got it" Pyrrha called out

"-time, excuse me?" Yang walked over Pyrrha "What did you say?"

"I said that I think I got it down. The whole bringing out your aura" Pyrrha said.

"Um Pyrrha I don't think that is possible. You can't just pull aura out like that, especially when it's your first time" the blonde objected.

"Well how do you explain this?" a red glow covered Pyrrha. It was aura, the huntresses could easily see it. They were shocked to see Pyrrha already knowing how to pull her aura; That was crazy, nobody can do that on their first try.

"That, that shouldn't be possible. I never heard of anyone being able to summon their aura so easily" Weiss wondered.

"Not even in the Fang I've seen this either" Blake agreed.

"It's not to hard, I mean it kinda feels like magic but more ... sterner? I don't really know what to say, it just feels tougher then magic but nothing I can't do" she said back.

"And your a hundred percent ok?"

"I kinda feel a bit tired and it's not really easy, but I can do it."

"Aw man that's not fair, why can Pyrrha pull her aura out so easily?" Nora complained.

"Well it's not normal Nora. I never heard of someone being able pull out their aura so quickly, it's unheard of" Weiss stated

"Wait Pyrrha is ok, right?"

"I don't think it's dangerous in any way just worrying to say the least. I'm sure your fine Pyrrha, just try to practice more when you have the chance. And that goes for you all as well" the heiress replied.

"So, what can we do with aura anyway? I mean dad always told us that aura can boost your physical abilities but is there anything else that we should know?" Ren asked.

"Well aura can be used for special attacks that rely on using aura, but the important thing is dust. By pushing aura into dust you can supercharge it and have it release all of it's energy at once" said Weiss.

Pulling out a vial of dust she sprinkled a tiny bit on her fingers as she pushed her aura into it. The dust started to glow before the tip of her finger was covered in snow.

"As you can see aura can augment dust and make it stronger, but the cost is that it makes it more violate; Now you can hold the aura in dust for a time but the longer you do the more dangerous it becomes."

"I see, so what else can aura do?"

"Hm ... well I have heard from my sister some hunters can project their aura outward and use that as a weapon" said Ruby.

"Oh yeah I heard of that to. Uncle Qrow use to tell me and Ruby about that, last time I heard it's a pain to actually do" Yang spoke up.

"Indeed, you need years of training to even begin doing it as well as large enough aura reserves to begin with. It has it's benefits but I would not try to do it at the moment, we neither have the time nor skill to show you" Weiss explained.

"Well what about weapons, can we learn how to fight with swords yet?" Jaune raised.

"... I guess we can start now ..."

xxx

"Nora ..." Weiss twitched her eyebrows.

"Yes?" she asked, confused why the heiress was so angry.

"We're getting you a different weapon" she stated.

"What! No way, why can't I have my hammer. That's unfair!?" she waved the magically formed hammer in the air. The lighting sparked out angrily at Weiss statement.

"Nora, I will buy you a new weapon if just stop. Please Nora, there's not much ground even left" she pointed to dozens of craters littered across the ground.

"..."

"I'll also buy your favorite food if you stop" Weiss added.

"... Fine, but you better keep you end of the bargain" Nora conceded. She waved her magical hammer away, Weiss sighed as it dispersed.

"So now your resorting to bribing your way out Weiss, shame for shame" Yang lightly chided, walking up the heiress.

"Quite you, how was I suppose to know Nora was so crazy with a hammer" she snapped at the blonde "Still, at least she has something to work with not so much with the rest ... can't say for the rest"

Yang nodded, as civilians they had expected them to have no knowledge about using weapons. Well they were right, just not how much; To simply put it they were bad ... real bad. It was a miracle alone that they knew how to hold a sword properly.

"I don't know about that Weiss, I mean they know how to use the a sword ... well the part about putting sharp end into the enemy. About skills ... well everyone outside of Pyrrha, whose a goddamn prodigy, could use some work a lot of work."

The heiress nodded. She and rest had discussed who would train who and after much discussion they decided that they would shift around to their needs. It wasn't the best and the training wasn't exactly top tier but hopefully by the end of their journey they would know how to defend themselves, which was all they asked for.

"And what about there well ... you know, _other_ _abilities_ " asked Yang.

Their grimm abilities. That was a ... touchy subject to say the least, it was clear that none of them liked to even talk about and that was fair.

Still, it was an issue that none of the girls really knew how to deal with. From what they understood their curse gave them increased magic and physical abilities at the cost of their mental control.

From what Pyrrha had told them the headmaster had forced the- Pyrrha, to transform and try to maintain control as long as she could. Almost like building up a mental resistance. At the moment their best bet is to continue where Ozpin left off.

Only if Pyrrha allowed it.

Ever since their battle with Salem she's refused every attempt and none of them wanted to push the subject either. Whatever happened back their shocked Pyrrha to her core, and badly at that.

"I will concede their Yang. Still, we can focus on training on the road; We should be close to the town Raven told us" said Weiss.

"Yeah, I know"

xxx _A Few Hours Later_ xxx

The eight man party arrived to the town as the last bits of sunlight finally died down. It was a rather well place, certainly had it's fair of buildings as they saw a few carts entering the front gates.

The eight grabbed a night at a local inn and when the morning came they began looking for this Maria person.

And after a few minutes resulted them in waiting in front of a slightly run down door. It Didn't help that the neighborhood itself looked like it had a few bad apples in it too.

...

"So this is where this Maria person lives? Seems kind of ... sketchy" said Nora as she eyed the place.

"Well this is where she is suppose to live, I mean I don't see why Raven would lie to us about this" said Ruby.

"Still, is this Maria even worth it? I mean we should be heading out to Atlas, not look for a person that we have no idea of" stated Weiss "This just doesn't seem like a good idea Ruby, special eyes or not."

"Come Weiss, we should at least try. Raven clearly thought my eyes were special or something. I say we should see this, and if it isn't good we can always leave" Ruby urged.

...

Weiss grumbled but did not argue with the reaper. Seeing that neither Weiss or the rest were going to argue she knocked at the door.

...

She tired again

...

Maybe one more try was needed

...

...

"Uh Ruby, I don't think this Maria is at home" Pyrrha spoke.

"Come on please don't tell me so. I really don't want it to be true" Ruby begged, knocking on the door faster.

"Ruby, I don't there is anyone the-"

The door slammed opened, in front of the door was small women wearing blue furred robes. Her most prevalent feature was her cybernetic eyes as they looked quite annoyed.

"What!? Seesh can an old lady have some peace and quiet. What do you eight want, I don't want any of your cookies ... unless their cashews ... are they cashews?" The old women demanded.

"Um ... no, we're looking for a Maria Calavera" said Ruby.

"Well your looking at her, what do you want?" said Maria.

"Oh, um we were told to come here. A ... _friend_ of ours said you can help us with something."

...

"Well what is it? Your period or something kiddo, because if it is then your looking at the wrong person" the old lady ignored the spluttering and surprised look she was getting.

"What no!? No why would even think about that!?" Ruby gasped "We came here because your know something about my eyes."

"Your eyes?"

Ruby learned down and pointed to her eyes. A few seconds passed before Maria's eyes widen, she quickly grabbed the young girls chin and brought it closer before letting go.

"Well shit, you have sliver eyes. And here I thought I would never ..."

"Wait you know about my eyes?" Ruby questioned. Maria's lips curled as her body tensed. A few moments later Maria further opened the door and walked back in.

"... Well what are you all waiting for? Come on in and close the door on the way, I don't want a draft in my house!" the eight of them looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

They entered into the house as they reached the living room. It was rather quite homey, around the place were different colored carpets with a few synthetic grimm trophies lying about. On top of it were dozens of different little trinkets scattered across.

"Now don't go touching anything here, some of those things are one of a kind and I rather not lose anymore reminders of my youth" Maria warned "To be honest I never thought I'll ever see another sliver eyes again."

"So what's so special about my little sisters eyes? I mean sure there sliver and all but that's just eye color" Yang asked, eyeing a portrait with what seemed to be an younger Maria.

"A lot more then you know but I don't blame you for not knowing, been a _long_ time since I seen another one" Maria sat on her personal chair as everyone else gathered around her.

"So what's so important about her eyes?"

"Simple, your a sliver eyed warrior" she explained.

...

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me girl. Your a sliver eyed warrior, like in the old legends. People who could destroy grimm with but a glance" Maria explained "They were a real power house in the ancient days ... well until they nearly all died, seemed like one of your parents were a sliver eyes themselves."

"Sliver what now? I'm sorry but I find this highly unlikely. I've never heard of a sliver eyed warrior in my life, besides, how can Ruby's eyes destroy grimm?" Weiss responded after a few seconds.

"Because it's in her eyes snow cone. Her eyes are magical" Maria ignored the glare sent by Weiss.

Around her everyone tensed up at the word of magic, Ruby looked to Jaune who was surprised by the older women's statement. He saw Ruby staring at him and shook his head, clearly confused like she was.

"How do you know her eyes are _magical,_ do you have any proof?" Ren asked.

"Of course I have proof, your looking at it" she pointed to herself "I was sliver eyed warrior myself ... well until I lost my eyes ... yeah that sucked."

"You had sliver eyes to?" Ruby nearly whispered.

"Yep and I figured since you have it too I'll teach you a bit. Also, what's with the tension in you all got an issue or something?" she asked, looking at the eight.

"Uh no of course not, we're uh ... just surprised that's all ... so um can you show us proof that Ruby's eyes are magical?" Nora switched the topic of discussion, hoping that she would not pray further.

Maria narrowed her eyes, right before returning to normal "Well that's going to be a slight issue. If I'm going to show you how to use your eyes then we're going to have leave the town. It'll only work with Grimm kid."

"I see, well can you tell us more about my sliver eyes and their _powers?_ " Ruby asked.

As Maria agreed Pyrrha looked at the conversation as everyone else tried to find more about the sliver eyes and their relation to magic. Like everyone else she to was interested.

Of course if her headache stopped.

The moment Maria talked about the sliver eyes she had been having a headache and it was not getting better by the second. She tried to use magic to sooth it but all it did was make it worse, she worried when it would become unbearable for her.

"Um, excuse me ma'am. Can I use your bathroom for a moment?" Pyrrha asked.

"Last room to the left" she called out. The girl nodded as she went to the bathroom.

xxx

Locking the door Pyrrha massaged her forehead. Nothing she did made it better.

"Come on, why are not stopping" she whispered to herself. Using her magic she easily found the medicine cabinet inside, ignoring her guilt she found some headache medicine and took a few pills.

...

...

...

 **"Kill her"**

"What! Who said that?" Pyrrha cried out. Her eyes darted around where the voice came from.

...

 **"Kill her ... take her eyes"**

"Who, Who are you? Kill who?"

 **"... Them ... KiLl ... THEM! Their EyEs MUST die"**

"What!? No, I will not kill anyone besides, who are you an-GASP" Pyrrha's eyes widen in horror at her arms. Gone was her tanned skin and it's place was pale white and black veins.

It was a grimm arm, her grimm arm.

 **"You KnOw WHAT we aRe PYRRHA, have YoU FORGOTTEN you PrOmIsE NOW?"**

And like that, memories from days ago rushed back in vivid detail. Salem, her magic nearly consuming her, ... her promise. On that day she promised to accept _it,_ her grimm form.

"I ... I ..." she had no words.

The darkness within her arm shot up to her face as she momentary lost sight and control of the left side of her face. It returned quickly back, only that everything was tinted red on the left side and it felt more like she was watching someone use half her face.

Both grimm and normal eyes looked at the mirror, it looked like her body was at war with itself. She tired to fight back for her arm but it would not budge.

 **"You STiLl DENY us PyRrHa, why? wE HAVE accepted YoU YET you PuSh us? WHY."**

"... I didn't do it by choice. I reject you, I never accept you" she spat

 **"Why/wHy/WHY"**

"Why should I tell you, you should know it by now. I never wanted you or this power, I won't lose myself to you I won't dammit."

...

 **"You ArE A FOOL young PyRrHa, kill ThE SLIVER eyes AnD BE done WiTh IT"**

"Never, I never listen to you"

Her body shuddered as she both saw and felt the grimm powers spared across her face she tried to fight it off. In her mind the sheer anger from the curse was a like a hot spike ramming itself into her skull, everything became woozy for her as started stumble a bit.

As she tried to channel her magic she started to-

"Hey Pyrrha, you ok in there" Yang's voice called out.

And like that the grimm like features receded quickly, returning her features back to normal. But more importantly her control of her body.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine" she said back.

"Well hurry up, Ruby needs to use the bathroom. I told to not drink to much cranberry juice and see what happens next" said Yang as Ruby squeaked further away.

"Alright ... alright" her eyes darted back to the mirror one more time. And she saw her own green eyes ... and in her eyes for split second she black and red.

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

It was bright and early as RWBY/JNPR walked across the forest with Maria in the lead. They had discussed in length whether or not to follow the women and after much arguing they decided to follow the women.

But more importantly about her claims of sliver eyes. The siblings had pushed their magic into Ruby's eyes to see if what Maria said was true. And she was, they could feel magic in her eyes. But it was faint and seemed more ... _asleep._

"So um, how long before we reach this place your talking about?" Yang yawned, it was still earlier in the morning dammit.

"Well where here if you want to know" said Maria.

"Looks no different to the rest of the forest"

"With that attitude it doesn't. The reason we're here is to get some grimm. Can't show you the girls's sliver eyes without some Grimm" Maria explained.

"So you want us to get you grimm?" Blake asked.

"No, I want you to get pissed off. Let the grimm come to us, better that way and if things go wrong we stay in a group" she said.

None of the girls or boys liked the women's answer, but at the moment they didn't have much choice. Having grimm come to them might get Salem's attention, yet at the same time they were rather close to the city so there shouldn't be any strong grimm.

"Are you sure that we can't ... I don't know do some other then having grimm come after us?"

"What, you eight scared or something?" Maria teased.

"Um no, but I think that-" anything else Blake wanted to say was drowned out by the howl a beowolf.

"Alright kid, best time to learn your powers" Maria nudged over to Ruby.

"Wait, what am I suppose to do. You never told how my eyes work!?" she objected

"It's real simple kid, just think happy thoughts"

"Wha-" Ruby had to dodge out of the way of the incoming attack.

"Happy thought kid, Happy thoughts!" Maria yelled. Ruby just grunted.

The grimm was young, it threw itself to Ruby without even thinking. For Ruby dodging it was easy but getting the whole happy thoughts was the annoying part. How in the world was she suppose to think happy thought when she not trying to get skewered?

Ducking under a swipe she kicked the grimm in the chest.

 _"Happy thoughts, happy thoughts Ruby"_ taking a deep breath she remembered the days with her mother. How she always had a tray of warm cookies with her and simile to greet her. She remembered all the times that when things got hard her father had given her his support. She also remembered the days when they weren't hunted down and enjoyed her schools days with her teammates/friends.

For a brief moment she felt her eyes getting ... itchy? The itch was only getting stronger as she thought more of her past, only until she rubbed her eyes and the feeling past.

"No don't do that, stop that kid don't go rub your eyes like that!" Maria yelled out.

"What do you mean, Ruby was just wiping her eyes?" Weiss asked.

"No snowflake she was starting to tap into her power" Maria replied.

"Wait for real!?" said Yang.

"Of course, I saw here eyes flare up for a second. It was hint of sliver but it was there" Maria pointed out. "She needs to concentrate of else she isn't going unlock her powers."

The girls nudged at the siblings for answers. They all could only shrug, they dared not try to extend their powers. And with such little known about this sliver eyed power caution was preferable.

"Well if that's the case ... Ruby! Do what she said!" Yang yelled out.

All seven of them saw her annoyed face as she jumped over another swipe, the beowolf itself was looking more tired too. Once again Ruby concentrated on those happy feelings as a minutes later that itchy feeling returned. This time she tried to ignore it.

...

"Hey, do you guys see that?" Nora pointed out, her eyes narrowing.

"What? What did you see?" Yang asked.

"Her eyes ... I think there ... glowing?" she pointed to Ruby's eyes as they were indeed glowing lightly, almost like a small flame within them.

As they were about speak a cry game out of Ruby, a brief shower of sliver erupted from her eyes. The grimm in front howled in pain as it began withering on that floor in agony. It's own chest almost looked ... stone or at least stone like.

"Holy shit, Ruby are you ok!?" Yang rushed over to Ruby. The young girl was on the ground covering her eyes, a low but painful moan coming out of her mouth.

"What the hell is this old bat! What did you do to my sister" Yang demanded to know.

"Oh don't get so worried, it's just her first time that's all. Her eyes are just adjusting from using their power for the first time, of course it's going to be painful at first. Besides, any of looked at the grimm yet?"

They turned to the grimm as they saw barely getting up. But what truly shocked them was it's chest, it was stone. The fur and flesh now was stone as it the grimm itself wheezed in pain as it tired to move it's chest in vain.

A quick jab from Weiss's weapon ended it's life before it could attack. And as it started to disappear the petrified parts remained.

...

...

 **"Kill/HeR/PYRRHA, you/NeEd/TO kill/HeR!"** the voice within Pyrrha's mind roared. She pushed the voices back as best she can. "Is that ... the power of the sliver eyes?"

"Yep, told you all not to underestimate me. See I know what I'm talking about" Maria boosted "The power of the sliver eyes is not something you should underestimate kids."

"You forget part the pain in eyes part" Ruby weakly added.

"Bah, use it enough times and it'll stop hurting. This is your first time, I was like you back in my youth but with practice it'll become second nature to you" Maria assured the girl.

"How long does she need to practice with it?" Weiss questioned. The old women shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. Depends on the person, I know for my dad it took years for him. Though it only took months for me, so ... up to how much Ruby here is willing to put in" Maria answered.

"Well what now, I mean yeah we believe what your saying ... but we kinda have to go to other places as well" Nora pipped up.

"Well I could always go with you all" she offered

...

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's been a while since I left this place but I think it would be a good idea. I can finally stretch my legs and not get fat on sofa all day." she said cheerfully "Besides, you'll need all the help with your sliver eyes. There's a lot more to them then you realize kid and I figured I help you out."

"Um ... can we just ... talk about it later ... eyes still hurt" Ruby moaned.

"Oh yeah, that."

xxx

"Are we actually going to take that old lady?" Nora asked. All of them were in the local inn as they rested for the day "Don't get me wrong she's really helpful and all ... but is it smart to bring her with Salem coming after us?"

"I have to agree with Nora, it is a risky choice to include her. What do we even do if she learns about Salem, how do we explain that to her?" Weiss agreed.

"We'll figured it out on the way. If we need to ... we'll tell her about Salem, but only if there is no other choice" Ruby said "Come on Weiss, we can't let Maria go. I barely understand these new powers and Maria is only one who can help us Weiss."

"I still hold my opinion. What about you all?"

"I'm with Ruby, we need to know more about her eyes and if the old lady can explain that I'm all in for it" Yang stated. Siding with her younger sister on the subject.

"I ... can see the reason for it. I admit I am interested in what this sliver eyes can offer to us" Ren agreed after a little bit.

"Mm, sounds pretty risky" Nora said.

"Blake?" ruby asked. The cat faunus shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what about Pyrrha?"

"In the bathroom" said Jaune.

"Well I'm saying that we're taking her with us. I think she could be real useful for us till we reach Atlas" Ruby decided. She could see that not everyone was not on board with it.

"Look, I know this sounds like a bad idea but Maria can help us. With theses sliver eyes we may actually stand a chance against even Salem!"

"And what if Salem has already faced sliver eyed warriors before?" Weiss brought up "She's been alive for dust knows how long, I think it is safe to say that she would know about your powers Ruby. For all we know she may already have a counter or something."

"Or maybe she's hunted them down" Blake added.

...

"Well, my decision still stands" said Ruby after sometime.

xxx _With Pyrrha_ xxx

 **"You MisSeD YOUR chance!"** Red eyes glared back at her. Half her body was once more turned into her grimm form. The minute they had gotten back to the inn the _thing_ had begun pounding at her mind, screaming at her to end Ruby's life or at least rip out her eyes.

"I'm not going listen to you, whatever you are" she spat back "Your just scared aren't you? Sacred of a pair of eyes that end your life."

...

 **"she WiLl KILL both Of US pyrrha dO NOT think ThAt YOU will bE SPARED. you JoiNeD WITH us ... YoU WILL die ToO"** the thing replied back.

That made Pyrrha paused for a moment. What the _thing_ spoke of wasn't wrong, she had grimm blood inside of her and the chance that Ruby's eyes could harm her ... well they were quite high.

"It ... It doesn't matter, I am not killing my friends just because you demand so. You do **not** control me."

 **"you ArE A fool ThEn. WE are OnE BEING pyrrha, No MATTER what you ThInK ... I wish To KEEP us SaFe TO keep uS TOGETHER"**

"Well I never asked to be part of _you,_ I never asked any of this. All you have done in my life has made gone crazy and attack everyone I love; Now your asking me to kill my closest friends!? No, I don't care what I said back then but I reject you and everything that you are and I won't let destroy me life"

...

...

...

 **"run, HiDe, COWER ... but We WILL become OnE, it iS INEVITABLE"** the grimm markings receded, leaving Pyrrha alone as the monsters last words echoed in her head.


	42. Chapter 42 A Rose and Arc

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **harmonylight200: Well, it is similiar but not exactly the same.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: True, that would be the better option for everyone and for Pyrrha. Sadly Pyrrha takes more from her parents then most would like**

 **Connor Worsnop: Oh, and why so?**

 **Austin: That is a possbility, as for the omakes ... I'll think about it.**

 **Xealchim: Sadly :(**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, UNKNOWN AREA**

* * *

"Alright Jaune, you ready to continue your journey to becoming a hunter!" said Ruby. She and Jaune were at a clearing as the sun shined brightly on them. As with the rest of the girls they each took their chosen person and started their training.

For Ruby she got Jaune.

The blonde nodded, this made the young girl simile as she was quite scared about this. She never before taught anyone and teaching someone who was older then her did not inspire much confidence.

Still, Jaune did believe in her.

"Good, well since we've already unlocked your aura we can go over the nitty gritty parts" said Ruby. "Now I'm sure you've been told that aura acts like a force field around you."

"Yeah, kinda like when I use magic to defend myself" he concentrated and showed a bright glow on his arm.

"Well aura can do more than protect you Jaune. It can also be really useful during the winter as it protects you from extreme temperatures ... well I don't know much about for hotter temperatures" Ruby started.

"But that isn't all aura can do Jaune. Another cool thing is when you combine it with a weapon!"

"Combine your aura ... with a weapon?" Jaune asked.

"I mean you can augment it. Observe" Pulling out crescent rose Ruby pushed her her aura into the weapon. After a second the blade glowed red, and then she sliced it cleanly through a nearby tree trunk.

"As you can see aura can be used to make your attacks stronger and deadlier" said Ruby.

"Wow, wait a moment? Why didn't you use that more often; I mean that could have been real useful against that giant guy and Tyrian" he asked.

"Mm not really. It takes time to build up aura and it is easy for enemies to see it glow too; Plus you have to make sure your weapon can handle the stress, if your weapon isn't strong enough it can shatter during or after using it" she warned.

"Oh ... so wait you can put aura into anything, like even a piece of stone?"

"Yep, there's really nothing you can't put aura into. But mind what I just said. Moving on, there is more that aura can do besides making yourself or your weapons stronger. Aura can also be used for special attacks as well."

Jaune tilted his head.

"Well you see aura can pushed out of your body in some really amazing ways. Like you can project physically into some cool powers. I know Yang can concentrate her aura into her fist and unleash it like a shock wave. It's really something to see" Ruby explained.

"Seems like a lot of work to use. I mean with how aura feels compared to magic" Jaune commented.

"It is, Yang took years before she could use it and even then she rarely does. Aura based attacks can be powerful but take time to charge and the actually strength itself can vary between users" Ruby warned.

"Wow, seems like Aura can do a lot of amazing things Ruby" said Jaune.

"It can ... well compared to magic I'm not really sure about that" the young girl was conflicted on that end. While Aura could do a lot of things it felt like a single drop in a lake compared to magic; With magic it felt like you could do anything that aura did and more.

"Come on Jaune, I think that's enough about aura for today. Let's get you a weapon" She pulled Jaune up as she examined the man closely, eyeing him up and down before pulling away.

"Well, you have some broad shoulders so maybe something involving a shield would be good for you. But your legs also look rather developed too ... hm, I can see you being an endurance runner" Ruby muttered to herself.

"Um what are you doing Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Hm? Oh I just checking you out ... I mean your body-Not like that I mean. I just want to see what type of weapon would be good, nothing sexual at all I promise" Ruby's faced blushed a tiny bit in embarrassment.

"And what do you think I should use" Jaune asked bemused at Ruby's shuttering form.

"Well a sword looks like a good idea. I mean add that with a shield you can definitely become a strong defender type. Thought with your arms a two handed blade would also be a good choice ... oh, maybe we should give you a mecha-shit weapon!" Ruby said.

"Really, just a sword and shield?" said Jaune.

"Oh come on Jaune, don't go putting down the classics, besides it will be a good place for us to start your training too" Ruby assured the blonde.

"It's not that, I figured that I would be able to learn how to use other weapons. I mean ... your scythe was pretty cool" said Jaune, whispering the last part to himself. Sadly for him Ruby was able to hear that last part.

"Aw, I didn't now you liked crescent rose. That's real sweat of you Jaune" said Ruby. It was nice to here that someone else saw her baby as a cool weapon, seriously people would push her away for a flaming sword the nerve.

"Well I could train you if you really want to. I mean I don't know how much we can get done before Atlas" said Ruby "But maybe starting with something easier would be better."

"I guess, alright well then how about this?" a sword a pure ice formed in his hand. It was a standard two sided blade, though the blade part was more heavier then normal and the hilt looked rather thin too.

"It's nice, but this is a bit much for you" she threw the blade away "give me a wooden blade equal overall weight."

The blonde frowned but channeled his magic into creating a wooden blade from the ground. Taking it he gave it to Ruby who after testing it out.

"Now this is better, now I'm going to show you some basic stances for you and I want you to follow closely" taking the wooden blade she took a deep breath before slowly going over five stances.

Once she was the sword was tossed over to Jaune. "Jaune, I want you to follow what I just did. And don't stop till I tell you"

"Ok, so is this pretty much it or is there more I'm not knowing?" he asked. Just starting the first stance.

"Sorry Jaune but this really it. Uncle Qrow always told me that you need to **know** the basics before going on. And he isn't wrong, doesn't matter what I teach after if you don't know the basics" Ruby apologized.

The blonde frowned but continued on practicing.

...

...

...

"Hey Jaune, odd question ... but what are you thinking about doing, I mean after getting to Atlas and dealing with Salem" Ruby asked him.

"Well ... if we really do take care of Salem I guess try to get dad to let me be a hunter" said Jaune "I mean I don't think dad can stay no to me after I show him my aura."

"It's going to be a long road if you want be a hunter. I mean your kinda late to the party and all ..." said Ruby.

"I know I know, you aren't the first one to tell me. But that isn't going to stop me, being a huntsmen has always been my dream Ruby. Dad can't tell me I can't be one now" he said.

"You really want to be a hunter that badly huh?"

"Come on Ruby, you know it's been my dream. Though I'm not sure know, with Salem I kinda scared" he said lowly.

"What do you mean, you think Salem is going to kidnap you?" she asked worryingly "You know if she wants to do that she'll have to go through me. I made a vow Jaune and I'm abandoning you."

"No, it's not that ... well not that at least. I mean ... I guess I'm kinda scared about other knowing her, and my relationship with her. Being her son and all. I guess you can say I'm scared how other would react" Jaune explained.

 _"Not good, that's for sure"_ Ruby thought to herself. If she learned anything from how her teammates reacted then staying in Atlas would be a terrible idea; In fact where _would_ they be able to stay without everyone coming after them?

"Come on Jaune, there's no way anyone will now. The only people that know is maybe uncle Qrow or Ozpin. I doubt anyone else knows the truth, there's nothing to worry about" the girl tried to assure him.

"Yeah but I what if one of your teammates slip, well not saying that is going happen but well you know ..." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly.

Ruby frowned but could not argue against that, one bad drink and who knows what they could spill. Look at Uncle Qrow for an example.

"Come on Jaune, we've been through worse. Your looking at this too deeply" she grasped onto his shoulder "We're in this together, both of us."

"Yeah, I guess so"

xxx _Camp_ xxx

Ruby watched the firefly's danced around the air. Around her bugs chipped away and Yang's snores threatened to drown that out.

While everyone else was asleep Ruby could not get any, her thoughts going back to Jaune's words.

 _"Come on Ruby, the chance of anyone else knowing Salem is next to none. I mean if Ozpin was able to keep her a secret for so long then must be no way anyone else will know. Then again ... what if Salem revealed herself, would she really go that far for them?"_

No, if her actions told anything Salem would do it in a heartbeat. Maybe that was what Jaune feared, if she did that then what hope did any of them have? Could ... could he even be hunter even if that meant fighting her ... _mother_?

Ruby herself did not know if she could, it should be an easy thing; But Salem was a member of their people, someone else who has magic. Who knows what kind of knowledge has, what culture Jaune's people carried before they vanished.

Could they really kill one of the last remnants of their people?

"Mm, maybe I'm thinking this too much. I think I need a walk" getting up from her bedroll she took the first direction she saw.

The moon's light shined the forest and illuminated the pathway for her. As she walked around her ears started to pick something up, it was ... slashing? Going to the source of the sound she knelt down in a close bush.

Pulling the leaves back it was none other then Jaune. Practicing the stances they went over for today.

...

"Jaune, what are you doing?"

"Ruby! What are you doing here?!" the blonde gasped, turning around the face the little reaper.

"I was walking around here and I saw training so ..."

"Wait where you watching me?"

"No of course not, I only heard a few seconds ago" she defended herself.

Jaune narrowed his eyes on that "Well what are you doing here then?"

"I was ... well, I was just thinking what you said. About the whole Salem telling everyone" said Ruby.

"Oh, so what about it then?"

"Well, what are you guys going to do if Salem really does reveal herself?" Ruby asked, the question that was burning her mind for the day.

Jaune stayed silent, after some time Ruby herself started to worry until Jaune finally spoke up.

"To be honest, run. That's really it Ruby, if Salem does go that far the only thing we can do is run. Go somewhere the CCT can't reach and use illusion magic to hide ourselves" Jaune answered.

"That's it? You think your father will do that; I mean he's one of the most important people in the world after all" said Ruby.

"He is, but dad is more then that. He cares about us and I mean that by a lot. Ever since that day he's been caring and giving us his love since then" said Jaune.

"That day?"

"One day dad came back and when Nora greeted him he just broke down. He hugged us all, promising to someone. Since then he's been willing to make any sacrifice to make us happy" said Jaune.

"That doesn't seem really healthy there Jaune" Ruby said worryingly.

"It's not that bad Ruby. I mean you remember when my father left a council meeting to attend Pyrrha's game" said Jaune "Whatever your thinking your just overthinking it Ruby. All I'm saying is that between his job and us he'll always choose us first, no question."

"Oh, I see" said Ruby. She hoped that day would not come, headmaster Ozpin was not something they could loose. They could not loose the last remnants of their past and she vowed no harm shall come to them too.

"Well it doesn't matter Jaune, come risk or rain we're not abandoning you. We all made our vows and we'll hold ourselves to it" Ruby promised.

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

"Come on Ruby, do really have to use your semblance like that?" Jaune gasped. Barely standing as a film of sweat dripped form his brow.

The red head smirked. The two of the them were having a spar to see Jaune's skill, it was generally understood who the winner was.

"Sorry Jaune, but the rules state no magic" she said in a sing song tone.

"Because I would so kick your ass otherwise" he grumbled.

"I don't know about that?" she zipped right in front of Jaune "I think I could stop you before you could cast a spell."

Jaune suddenly smiled at that to Ruby's confusion. Right up till her cloak lifted her up the ground.

"Gah! Jaune let me go right now" she kicked her shoes fruitlessly at the air "Come on this isn't funny!"

"Really? Seems interesting to see how far you can go up" suddenly Ruby's whole body was lifted further into the air. Much to her protest.

"JAUNE, GET ME DOWN ... PLEEEASSEEE"

...

...

...

"Meh, fine" the magical aura covering Ruby disappeared allow the girl to fall to the ground. The girl started to scream before she was halted right before hitting the ground, only for it to then disappear. Letting her fall face first into the dirt.

"BELH, PHUGH" she tired to spit all the dirt before turning the laughing Jaune. Marching up to the blonde she leveled a hard kick to the shin "Why did have to do that you big jerk."

"What can I say, it's funny" he laughed back. That only made Ruby more angry and further kicking the blonde.

"Don't think I'll forget this Jaune" Ruby warned "I'll remember this, this is war I tell you."

"Oh, you wish to fight me? Please, try as hard as you wish" Jaune teased the girl. Closing the distance between their face.

...

...

..

"Pfft, hahahha" he laughed after a few seconds. Ruby herself started to simile as well.

"Oh I need that badly, you have no idea Ruby" said Jaune "Nothing like a good laugh to unstress yourself."

"Maybe for you ... that was still mean of your Jaune" the girl grumbled.

"I'll buy you something when we get to Atlas" he waved away "Or maybe Mistral, I mean we shouldn't be too far from it."

"Well, I'll hold you to that" she said.

...

"So, how was I Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Well ... kinda of bad to be real. I mean I get you only started training and being a civilian ... but man we need to work a lot with you. The next big thing we need to focus on is your body, you have a good start having exercise for a while. However that is not enough, we need you to have more endurance."

"And how long will that take?" he asked.

"Months ... years, this isn't going to be quick thing. We have a lot to work on and time isn't on our side. I need to you to be putting 110% into your training alright" Ruby explained.

Jaune nodded his head.

"Good, now we let's go-" her eyes shifted to the sides, narrowing down.

"What? Is there grimm here?" Jaune looked at Ruby's sudden shift.

"I'm not sure, but I saw more then one bush rustle" she said

"Maybe it's an animal Ruby, I mean grimm aren't the only creature that live in the wild you know?" Jaune offered.

...

"Mm, yeah I guess I could see that happ-" a sudden shriek ripped through the air. Forcing both Jaune and Ruby to cover their ears.

"EERAAHHHKKK" a shadow zip passed the duo, floating a bit away from there. It's body was mostly comprised of a dark cloudy substance. In the place of it's face a grimm mask with a single red eye looking at them.

"What is that!?" asked Jaune.

"I-I have no idea. Get behind me, now!" Ruby pulled crescent rose and fired at the grimm. The creature quick rolled to the side, pushing itself further from Ruby and using the foliage around for cover. Seconds later Ruby had lost the grimm.

The barrel of crescent rose slowly moved around as Ruby herself looked around for any sign of the grimm. Which eventually came ... from the nearby trees.

A large fist made of wood came form the side, throwing the girl into the dirt and her weapon to the side. Coming from the woods a **massive** monster made of stone and trees marched out, it's body looking like a mismatch of whatever was around. And at the center of the this monster's chest was the grimm's mask.

...

"Wait it can do that, Ruby it can do that!?"

"Apparently" Ruby groaned, getting up from the ground "Alright, so you can take other things for your body. Well let's see how long you'll last then!"

Rose petals fell to the ground as Ruby became a blur to the grimm. It's eye trying to catch up with the huntress. She began hacking at the creature as it attempted to defend itself, leaving either minor scares or light cuts on it.

Making some distance she fired a few rounds at the creature as they dug into it's body yet did nothing to weaken the creature. The breast roared as it grabbed a tree and threw it at the huntress which she easily dodged out of the way.

Before a the grimm could continue a fireball slammed into it, charring it's organic parts while leaving scorch marks on the rest.

"Hey big guy, yeah that's right I'm the one who fired the fireball at you. Why go after a young girl when a big juicy kill is right here! Come on!" Jaune jeered at it. Producing two more smaller fireballs to make his statement.

The grimm turned around to Jaune as it began slowly making his way to him. Adding some magic he dashed away like Ruby, making a good amount of distance away from him and the grimm. Holding both hands out light arc outside of his arms as a ball of pure lighting formed within his hand.

With a loud of cry a bolt of lighting flew and slammed into the grimm, it's body cracking and scorching the grimm's body. It's body crumbled and fell apart, leaving a smoking husk left.

...

"Hey Ruby, I think its dea- GAH!" a massive hand of wood grabbed the blonde. Ripping out of the ground was the same grimm, this time in a new body. Jaune tried to get out of it's grip but it refused to budge. Surprisingly it did not seem to crush Jaune but merely held it in place.

The huntress saw her ward and charged at the grimm, pushing aura into her blade the scythe began to glow and sliced it through the grimm's hand. She took Jaune and began racing away from the grimm.

"You think Salem saw us?" Ruby asked.

"Don't know, didn't feel _her_ magic, yet" said Jaune "We have to get out of here now!"

"Well I'm trying" she really was, from what Jaune had told her Salem had just appeared, possessing the grimm without issue. From what she understood it seemed Salem could talk to the grimm, like a psychic or something.

Nothing of which was good for them at all. Still, they should be able to get out, if they push themselves with aura and with magic then they should-

FWACK

-And she was probably sure the world was not suppose to roll around her. She felt the ground hit her body as she tumbled around to only stop when she hit a tree trunk. Jaune himself fell a bit further away.

Slowly getting up the first thing she saw was two of the same grimm, each of them possessing a new body with the first one catching up. She rolled out of the way as they slammed their feet on her.

Jaune himself was barely able to get up before a massive hand tried to reach him. Rolling aside he fled to where Ruby was. Grabbing Ruby and placing her arms over his shoulders, pulling them both away.

"Come on the rest should be here by now" he growled.

"Probably, ah! ... fighting grimm" said Ruby. "Any sign of Salem yet?"

"No, but at this rate I think Salem is going to be the last thing we need to worry about" he said "There's no way we can beat where are."

"Can't you summon one of those elemental kings? Like the fire king?"

"... How long can you hold them of?"

"How long do you need?"

"Five minutes" Ruby nodded her head. Letting go of Jaune readied her weapon. Pushing aura into her legs she activated her semblance, in an instant she became a blur of red and roses.

Ruby ran across the forest, jumping on the one of the grimm's arms and sliced at it's mask. The grimm quickly ejected from it's body before the scythe could connect. The body momentary collapsing before regaining control. Jumping from the grimm she hoped on the other grimm's body.

Dropping to the ground she closed her eyes and took a quick breath. Looks like she would need to use that slivered eye power of hers. Closing her eyes she tried to think of happy thoughts as she tried to get the feeling that power once more.

Sadly a giant fist stopped that, her concentration broke as she moved out of the way. It seemed she would need to make a distraction. After a few seconds of rummaging through her ammo pack she pulled out some dust based round. It was a lighting variant.

Loading it in she fired at it at the nearest grimm. It's arm momentary covered in lighting before collapsing to the ground. She fired two more rounds at the two others as they fell down with there legs now crumbled. With them temporarily down Ruby tried to concentrate on her power one more.

Thinking of happy thoughts her eyes started to swell with energy. She opened her eyes the grimm next to it, a flash of sliver shined on it as the grimm screech in pain. It's body expelled out.

Her body faltered for a second, holding onto her weapon for aid.

"Dammit, still hurts" her eyes felt there were burning. Like she stayed up all night binge watching non-stop. It was too much for her to bare and she closed her eyes. Allowing something large hit her. She fell to ground in pain, opening her eyes there was a massive log on her body, her aura the only thing keeping it from squashing her.

As much as she tried to push it off it would not budge. The two grimm moved toward her while the third flew towards her, claws sharpened and ready to cut her into pieces.

"Come on Jaune, please, please, _please!_ " Ruby shut her eyes channeling every bit of aura.

...

SSTTKKK

SSTTKK

SSTTKK

...

...

...

Opening her eyes she saw three massive stone spike protruding from the ground. Two of them were lodged into the grimm's stone bodies why the third one dodged out of the way.

Suddenly the two geist's exploded as hundreds of smaller spikes ripped out underneath it. The geist inside died instantaneously.

The ground rumbled as a **massive** shadow covered her body, looking up she was a giant.

Larger then a 3 story building it was a massive stone golem, it's designed look similar to that a ancient warrior, it's two yellow eye glowed as they looked right at her. On it's shoulder was Jaune.

 **"Is that her? She is rather ... small"** the titan spoke.

"It's her" jumping down from the titan he levitated to the ground and with a wave the tree trunk was lifted off of the reaper. He rushed over to her and gently lifted her off the ground, holding the girl bridal style.

"You took your time" she coughed. Jaune's hand's glowed as yellow/gold energy seeped into the her body. Suddenly her whole body felt rejuvenated as the pain vanished, her body felt like it could go on a mile run and still have energy left.

"You just rest right now Ruby, me and the elemental king can handle this" he said calmly. Before Ruby could opened her mouth he gently laid her down on the ground as he glared at the geist still alive.

The geist stared back at the Magier.

...

"Your not Salem, you don't have her magic. But no doubt your still talking to her, how else was Salem able to posses your bodies" he said "So Salem, if your there I want you to listen very carefully."

"Stay away from us, we seen what you've done, to innocents and to my own siblings. We may be your blood but we will never be you. Stay away or I **will** stop you"

Jaune flicked his wrist as the elemental king's eyes glowed. Hundreds of stone chains wrapped around the geist. He raised his hands as a stream of gold flames fired, burning the geist as it screamed.

xxx _Later That Night_ xxx

It was Ruby's turn to watch over the camp, after that attack everyone was on the edge. They were luckily that Salem never arrived nor Maria found out about the elemental king.

That last one was a bummer. She barely had anytime to talk to the elemental king and this was Jaune favorite summon too! Still, what she did get was that the earth elemental was rather cherry. Like very cherry and quite friendly too ... ignoring his uh ... touchy-ness, it was not fun almost getting squished in his hugs.

In the end they had to send him back before the rest arrive. Keeping Maria in the dark was a little difficult but accepted when she said she used the sliver eyes. After that it was all of them planning what to do next.

Right now they only had one more day left, before they reached a village with an airship. Then they could get to Mistral and get help. Supposedly they could get help from Headmaster Lionheart; Head of the Mistral huntsmen.

If anyone could help them to Atlas then Lionheart would be the man.

...

...

"Hey Ruby, you there?" Jaune pipped up.

"Hm, oh hey Jaune. What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure your ok, don't want your wounds to get worse or anything" he said.

"I'm pretty sure your magic did it's job. Heck I don't even feel a hurt at all" she said "so is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, just making sure your ok and all ... I'm sorry about what happened back there. I should've done more to help you then stand around."

"Stand around? Jaune you saved my life, I don't think that's standing around?" she said.

"I could have used other spells then that summoning, all I did was put you in more risk to those grimm. It ... it wasn't very huntsmen of me" he said.

Ruby laughed at that, surprising Jaune "Oh come on, don't go beat yourself on that. Look, we were both in a bad situation. I don't know where that ghost grimm cam from or where those other two appeared, I think I can guess who but that is not the issue. We're caught off guard and with our pants down."

"Even if you did come to help I really don't know how much that would do. I mean your really strong but I don't think you've ever fought grimm before, that goes double for that breed of grimm. But you still helped, when you brought the elemental king **we** won. We killed those grimm and got away from Salem."

"Just because you didn't run in does not mean you saved me. You did help Jaune, and your one more step closer to being a huntsmen" Ruby finished.

...

"You ... you really think so?" Ruby grabbed his hand.

"I know you can be a huntsmen, as your guardian I believe you can"

...

...

...

He tightly held Ruby's hand

"Thanks Ruby ... thank you"


	43. Chapter 43 Haven

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: We'll see where everything goes, also thanks to support man.**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, COMMERCIAL DISTRICT, AIRPORT**

* * *

"So this is Mistral" Ruby awed at the massive city dotted on the mountain. Hundreds of buildings stacked on each other as giant waterfalls rushed down and trees stretching out of the mountain creating a stunning look.

As they exited the airport Maria scoffed at Ruby's words.

"It is, well before you get to the underside of it. Then it becomes a real shit show" said Maria. "And trust me when I say that."

"Oh um, ok" Ruby said "So where do we go now?"

"Well now we have to get to Lionheart, him and dad are good friends. If anyone can help us it would be him" said Jaune.

"Him, he seems ... well like leaf" the old women muttered.

"Like a leaf?"

"Old saying" Maria waved her hand.

"Ok ... well anyway, all we have to is get Haven and it'll be smoothing sailing from there" the blonde assured them.

"So what we just walk in there or something?" Yang asked.

"Well yeah, I mean come on Yang what could even happen-"

* * *

 **MISTRAL, HAVEN ACADEMY**

* * *

"What do you mean we can't enter!?" Nora demanded.

"Look lady, I already told you this a dozen times, no one is allowed to enter Haven academy without permission from the council" the front guard replied irritability.

"But WHY?"

"Because it's from the orders all the from the council. Look ever since that giant hoard of grimm nearly destroyed Vale everyone is tensed. And right now the last thing our hunters need is people bothering them while there training. If you have a problem then take it up to the council" the guard explained.

"Well what about us, we're students from Beacon academy. Surely we can enter Haven academy, we have our identification cards right here" said Weiss, showing the guard her huntsmen-in training id.

"Sorry, can't do that. You'll have to bring that up to the council" he said.

"Oh why you litt-" Weiss quickly grabbed Nora before she did something stupid. Seeing that they were not getting anywhere they started to leave the academy.

xxx

"Ah! That big jerk, who does he think he is!" Nora growled. All nine of them were in a tram.

"It doesn't matter Nora. Right now we need to fix this issue, once we get off I say we go and get this issue fixed" said Weiss.

"And how are we suppose to do that. I doubt the Mistral council is going to give us a warm welcome" said Blake.

"Then it's is a good thing I can use my connections with the SDC. I doubt the council would pass the chance to discuss with the companies heir" Weiss said. "In the mean time I'm sure we can stay at the SDC region headquarters here."

...

...

...

"You think what he said was true, about the grimm thing" Ren asked out loud "I mean we did hear a bit about the almost attack on Vale. But was it really that bad?"

"Oh you mean that news, well of course it would. I mean how would you react if you heard a kingdom was nearly consumed by grimm, only for them to disperse for no reason?" said Maria.

The eight of them had no response for the women. They never really cared much about the news, with Salem trying to get them every other bit of news was not important.

"I guess we never really knew, we've been um ... busy, real busy" said Blake.

"Mm, well try to keep up with the news. Stuff like this keeps everyone on edge you know. Now come on, we have a meeting we need" Maria said.

xxx SDC Regional HQ xxx

"The nerve of those people!" Weiss spat, she paced around the luxurious carpet as Blake and Nora watched from the side.

"What were you even expecting Weiss, I doubt the council would have time for your pleas" said Blake, sipping her drink.

"I hoped they would at least entertain our request. But no they just brushed it off before we could even speak. Pushing us back like we were below them, who do they think they are!?"

"The leaders of a kingdom?" said Nora.

"And we're protecting the four most important people in all of remnant. ~sigh~ If they knew what we are protecting then I doubt they would act like this" the heiress grumbled.

"Hey at least we're staying in a nice place instead of in the wild" said Nora "I mean seriously, the SDC is really not holding back the good stuff."

"The benefits of having me as your protector" Weiss explained "Besides, this is not really much. Back in Atlas things are much more grander then they are here."

"I find that hard to believe, I mean dad never showed us anything like this ... well maybe something from an Illusion" Nora replied.

"Your father showed you illusions?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, when we were younger he would show us images of old days, before magic left this world. When humans could use magic freely they're where massive castles of stone, glass, crystals, and magic. And when the light shined on the buildings, ah, it was beautiful" said Nora.

"And this was common back in the old days?" Weiss's eye sparked with that curiosity look in it.

"Yeah, dad used to show us a lot of the old days. And there were common Weiss, if you were a noble. But those aren't the only amazing things out there. Ah, I wish I can tell of other things out there, like the Crystal Library, thunder mountain, or the great Mountain Kingdoms" said Nora.

"Wait, how does your dad even know of this? I thought this stuff was from days before he was born?" Blake questioned, before Weiss could start.

"I'm ... not really sure, I mean he probably learned of it from his parents" Nora answered.

Blake hummed at the answer. It seemed like another thing Ozpin was hiding, it was rather odd for the man to know anything about the old days. Even with magic they must have been things that have been forgotten or something.

Or maybe they already were?

However before Blake could think anymore Weiss started to question the Magier.

"So can you do it, create illusion like your dad and show use these buildings? And what do you mean by this 'Crystal Library' is that another place of magic?" Weiss questioned "And how realistic are these illusions anyway?"

"Um, well to answer your first question. I mean I can if you really want to; For your second question, the Crystal Libraries were the greatest source of magic in the whole world. It's people were sages and scholars across the lands, if there was something you wished to know then you'll want to go there." Nora explained.

"Must have been a busy place" Blake said, a bit awed with what Nora was saying. The greatest place to learn magic, even she loved to go there.

"Not really, the Crystal Library was built high above any place in the world. Dad himself told me it was a flying city that was even above the highest mountain in the world. Itself was powered by powerful wind spirits that allowed it the travel the skies with ease.

The city itself was made of massive cut shard of magical crystals that protected the people inside, but when the sun shines on it ... it became a shinning beacon to anyone seeing it.

Now mind you there were only two ways to enter the city, one was just flying up there. If your magical strength and drive were that great then you had every right to the Library. The second was waiting for the Library keepers to allow ypu in whenever it came down for food" Nora explained.

...

"Could ... could you show us this" Weiss softly asked. Her eyes were wide with what Nora said. Blake herself nodded in agreement.

The ginger nodded, extending her arms magic appeared around her arms. Blue smoke seeped out of her body, condensing into a small ball in front of her. Slowly this smokey ball became clear, almost parting itself to show the two huntress what was inside.

Both the heiress and faunus nearly gasped.

Before there eyes was a massive giant ... well, city. It was the only word to describe it, massive walls of bluish translucent material encircled the city as a dome of similar material covered it. Within the dome was hundred of spires and brick buildings, all covered with runes as dozens of humans could be seen running around like ants. A few of them were even flying to their destination.

Even Atlas itself was like a poor mans version of this city.

Seconds passed before the girls realized something, the sun was not even up yet. And as hearing there thoughts the first rays of light could be seen in the sky, as the stars started to disappear. As more light bounced off the city they realized what Nora meant.

Like someone had pulled a switched the entire city lit up. The crystals shined so bright you couldn't even see what was inside anymore. It was looked at a small sun with it's blue color as other colors shined with it in tangent. And immediately the illusion shattered.

...

"So, how was it?" Nora asked.

...

...

...

"What kind of crime did we commit to loose something like that" Weiss whispered.

xxx

"Well I'm all in for charging straight to Haven" said Yang.

"Yang I'm not sure that is a good idea. We could get in a lot of trouble" her sister warned.

"Meh, I mean this Lionheart should know us. Or at least Jaune or who his father is, once he knows that I doubt we'll be in any trouble" Yang waved her sisters concerns. The girl frowned at that.

"I think Ruby may be right on this Yang" said Pyrrha "Besides, charging into a huntsmen academy seems like a difficult task. We can into a **lot** of trouble if we fail."

"Please, with your magic and these guns" Yang flexed her muscles "There's no way one guy can stop us."

"I think there's going to be more the one person guarding the academy Yang" Pyrrha warned.

"Well it's either get to him or go to Atlas now. I mean we can have Weiss just fly us there" offered Yang "I mean seriously we have no reason to wait here."

"And what about Salem? What if her people are watching for us, if they learned of us flying to Atlas then everything will be for naught" Ren said.

Yang grumbled, Ren was not wrong. They had no idea just how far Salem's influence went, going in the public to Atlas was just putting a neon sign of them. Still, at this rate they never reach there goal. Every second they wait is giving Salem one more second to find them.

"We can't stay here forever, the longer we wait the more time we'll give Salem to find us" Yang argued.

"Well I think both of you are right. I say that it would be wise to see if can get Lionheart attention. If that isn't a possibility we should leave. Let's just give Weiss a few more days. Salem isn't going to find us that quick and not in here" Pyrrha calmed them.

Her guardian grunted but did not say anything. Ren just nodded as always. Pyrrha could sigh.

...

...

"So, what about that Maria lady? You think she's on to us?" Jaune asked aloud.

"Here? Naw there's no way that lady has found out. I mean we've been doing a good job, besides we can always chalk up to our semblance or something" the blonde guardian assured him.

"I guess so, still worried how we'll explain it if she ever learns of the truth" he mumbled "I mean we have no idea how she'll react to magic, we can't afford that now."

"Well until then our biggest issue is lionheart, so let's try to focus on that for now, ok?"

xxx _Two Days Later_ xxx

"I can't believe we're actually doing this" Weiss muttered, her head hanging in shame.

"Oh come on snowflake, brighten up. It'll be your first time" said Maria.

"Committing a crime maybe, oh my sister will be **so** ashamed what I'm about to" the heiress bemoaned.

"Your sister? Weiss my dad will destroy me once he hears the news" said Nora.

"Well we can deal with that all later once we get in" said Maria. The nine of them soon approached the front guard who scowled the second he saw them.

"Oh come on, what do all want know? I told you guys can't enter" the man growled.

"Hey now no need for that attitude. Besides, we have our paper to enter" said Yang.

"Oh, you do. Well then hand it over" he opened his hand.

"Here, you go" she handed him the paper "By the way, what's that over there?"

"Huh? What do you me-"

THCK

The guard fell down to the ground. You could closely hear the mans groaning as he was out cold.

"Well come on, he's not going to stay there forever" Yang motioned them.

"I hate this so much" Weiss grumbled as they raced over to where the guard was. Looting the guard they found the mans key card. Grabbing it they went over to the door, only to see a number lock on top of needing a card.

Ruby looked over to Nora as she nodded. Putting her hands behind her back she cast a quick spell and tapped Ruby's shoulder. The red head felt her hands suddenly become sticky as she raced over to the wall, when her hand touched the wall she began to climb up with her feet flowing up.

Ren himself soon followed after the girl.

As everyone else was starting to follow them a loud shouting from behind stopped that. Looking back it was more guards, this time it they came running.

"Shit, RUBY/REN FIND LIONHEART" Yang shouted as they turned to face the guards.

"Well, any of you have any good ideas" Blake asked as they readied to fight the incoming guards.

"Send them to the the brothers!" Nora charged straight at them. A maul of pure lighting appearing in her hands.

...

"So she can do that ... anyone want to explain _that_?" Maria asked aloud. The guards screaming starting to echo.

"No ... No I don't think we will" said Weiss.

xxx

"Well, um, Nora is having fun" said Ruby. She winced when the bones started to break.

"~sigh~ Dammit dad is going to be so mad after hearing this" the dark hair man sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that happening ... but um I think we should probably leave. Those guards don't look exactly friendly" the reaper pointed to the guards approaching them.

Ren nodded as he cast a simple Illusion spell, they saw the guards squinting their eyes as they looked around in panic. Even pulling out stun guns out as they slowly walked to them. He nudge Ruby as they quickly left the guards.

As the noise became quiet they raced through the academy, yet there was little to no noise at all.

"Jeez, where is everybody now? This place looks like a ghost town or something" Ruby muttered.

"Well dad did tell us a good amount of Haven students were staying at beacon, plus with the Grimm issue they could be doing missions" Ren answered them.

"Yeah, I can see that" said Ruby "Well let's-Woah"

The reaper spun to the side as a student walked in front of them, nearly crashing into Ren.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" the student demanded.

"Sorry, oh uh hey you know where Lionheart is?"

"The headmaster? He's in the big building as always, why-" a loud explosion rang as a nearby building's door blew to pieces. The rest were running with a trail of guards and huntsmen after them.

"RUN RUBY RUN" Blake yelled out, smashing the students face in the process. Both Ruby and Ren barely had time to say anything before they were grabbed now also running from growing size of people after them.

"So where is the headmaster?" asked Nora.

"Biggest building, that one I think" she pointed to the largest building she could see "If we can just get in there we can-"

Whatever else Ruby was about to say was silenced when a massive wall of ice rose up. Yang and Jaune's faces hit the ice wall as everyone else barely stopped in them.

"Alright, no where else for you to run!" Shouted one of the professors. Around them the rest of the school started to surround. Team RWBY raised their weapon as they the first teacher moved closer-

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST IS HAPPENING!?" Marching out from the crowd was a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He had a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes.

He wore a brown greatcoat with a matching mantle, which had cross emblems on each side. He also wore a white dress shirt under his coat and a western necktie. The man also wore dark brown slacks and dress shoes.

"I come back from a council meeting to see this! Some group breaking in and all of your making a mob. And who is- Ren!? Is that you and your siblings?" the man gasped.

"Um, hello Headmaster Lionheart" Ren waved.

"What, how ... Never mind. All of you stop gawking, they're guest of mine and will be treated as such. And will one of you get rid of this ice wall, now!" Lionheart ordered.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, I had no idea that you would all be here. Please walk with me, I can not tell how sorry I am for this misunderstanding" Lionheart apologized.

xxx

The opened to the man personal office. It was ... messy, dozens of papers and memorabilia decorated the room.

"I'm sorry about the room, it's been rather ... hectic in these last few days" the man explained "With the council demanding so many meetings I barely had any free time for myself."

"We heard about the grimm issue, is it really that bad?" Ruby asked.

"To be frank, it's complicated. When we heard about what nearly happened to Vale the mistral council had started to panic, we had begun to deploy our tropes. Well before Ozpin was able to help quell the issue. There has been a minor uptake in grimm but nothing we can't handle."

"Oh, that's good at least" she said back.

"Still, what are all of you doing here? Apologies for not knowing you girls, but you four are Ozpin's kids; Your a long away from home" said Lionheart.

"Yeah we know. It's ... complicated, really complicated" Said Nora.

"Well worry not, your safe here now. Though if I may ask, who are these friends of yours" he pointed to team RWBY and Maria.

"They're friends, real good friends" said Pyrrha "Our dad asked them to take care of us."

"Take care of you? Are you all alright, did something happen?" the man worried.

"Like I said, it's complicated. But that isn't the problem Sir. Um, is it possible we could ask you a favor?" Pyrrha asked.

"A favor? Why?"

"We need to get to Atlas, and fast" said Ruby "Ozpin said we need to take them there."

"And why is that, I mean the situation in Vale has calmed down. Would it not be better to get you all to Vale, back to your father?" lionheart questioned.

"But the headmaster told us we needed to go to Atlas first and foremost" Blake argued.

"No doubt with the grimm threat uncertain. I understand why he would send you all to Atlas but the situation is much more safer now" the man countered "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can not do that. I must implore you all to reconsider heading back to Vale."

"We can't go back there, not with what happened. And especially not with **her** knowing" Weiss pleaded.

"Her?"

"You know, **her,** that lady. The big cheese, the final boss, big mama. Come on, Ozpin had to tell you it by now" said Yang.

"What- Please, will you all speak plainly what you are trying to say. Right now none of you are making any se-"

"Salem, we're trying to run from Salem" said Ruby.

...

"Oh ... I see" lionheart's took an ashen looked as his whole body tightened up.

"Salem, who in the blazes is Salem?" Maria asked aloud.

"I'm sorry ma'am but that is classified info. I'll need you to leave this room for the moment, this has become a huntsmen issue" the man ordered. Maria looked ready to object but seeing the tensed atmosphere she relented, leaving the room.

...

...

...

"~sigh~ What did you all do to get Salem's attention" the man leaned back, looking more older then before.

"We don't know, all we know is that she's already sent three of her people after us. One of which was some guy names Tyrian-" said Ruby.

"Tyrian! Oh by the brother she has **that** monster under her thumb!? You are all very lucky to get out of their alive, that man has killed dozens of hunters stronger then any of you and is a ruthless psychopath" he explained.

"But yes, I can see why Ozpin would want you in Atlas. Ironwood would be better at protection you-"

"Wait, your saying general Ironwood know as well?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed, he and I are part a of secret group. Created by Ozpin to oppose Salem and stop her plans whatever they are" said lionheart "Your father has worked long and hard to oppose Salem."

...

"Dad ... was stopping Salem?" Jaune said "He knows about her as well?"

"Indeed, however, while I would like to discuss more I think it would be better if he himself explained it to you. Still, maybe it would be better if you called him. He's been very worried about you four a while."

The four siblings mentally wince a bit. They could feel through their bond the worry and fear their dad had, but with everything that has happened they've been barely able to reply. Perhaps talking to their dad would be a better option.

"I guess that isn't a bad option, maybe we can stay here a bit" said Pyrrha "I mean are you girls good too?"

"Hey, if we're safe away from Salem and I can use a shower I'm game" said Yang. The rest of the girls agreed after some time.

"Excellent, I'll call your father right away!" Lionheart beamed.

* * *

 **VALE, BEACON ACADEMY, OZPIN'S OFFICE**

* * *

"Lionheart, it's been sometime since you called" Ozpin greeted. It was rather odd to see the Haven headmaster call him at this hour. But since he used the secure line this was important.

"Ozpin, I have some very good news for you" said the faunus.

"Oh, and what would that be?" he asked, about to take a sip.

"I found your children" Ozpin's lips stop inches away.

"My children ... they are with you, are they okay?" he demanded to know. "Has anything happened to them?"

"No of course not, they are fine from what I've seen. Though a little scared from Salem's minions after them they are perfectly fine. I was hoping for you to get them before Salem minions find out" he said.

"Where are my children" he demanded. Before Lionheart could answer someone pulled him away. And Nora appearing in the call.

...

"Hey dad, it's um been a while" she said softly.

"Yes, it has been" through his bond he reached out for his daughters soul. That moment his body shivered as Nora's magic intertwined with his. At that second the emotions she had kept were open to him.

Like a soothing balm the calmness and happiness coming off him eased Nora. His other children following after as there souls bonded. Was not for Salem feeling the children through his bond he would have savored the moment.

"Is there anyone else in the room, I want to speak to you and only you four" he asked.

...

Foot steps shuffled out of the room. Once they heard the door shut the rest of his children appeared on the screen.

"I guess you all have questions, but are you all right?" he asked firstly.

"We're find dad, but we need to talk about her. About Salem" said Nora.

"Yes we do. But first, how did you ever find out about her?" the immortal asked.

"A huntresses names Raven" Ozpin closed his eyes at that. Raven, out of every person who could reveal Salem it had to be her. Raven was always an difficult, variable, to deal with and this had not made it any easier. Still, there are worse people that could tell them the truth.

"I see, well then-"

"And we ... met her" Pyrrha added.

Ozpin body froze _"What,_ where and when did this happen!?"

"A few days ago, when we were in a abandoned town she ... she possessed a grimm and talked to us" she explained "She nearly took us dad, I felt her magic almost taking me over."

Never before had Ozpin wished he was there to hug his daughter ... and never before had he wished he could strangle Salem with his own bare hands. How dare that women threatened _his_ children, to take them away from him.

But as much anger was directed at his ex-wife there was equal fear. Fear that his own children could have been taken and he would have never known. That she would go as far as to possess a grimm showed her desperation. And on top of that she tried to overwhelm their magic too.

"Did she do anything else do to you?" They shook they're heads.

...

...

...

"Why, why didn't you tell us about Salem. And how ... how she's our _mother_ " Nora demanded "Why dad, we did you keep it a secret from us, from me!?"

...

"Were, were you ever going to tell us about Salem?" she whispered.

...

"No, if things had not gone the way it had I would have never told you about your mother" said Ozpin, ignoring the shocked feelings from them.

"Before you get angry at me I want you to ask yourself, how does a father explain this? How does a father tell their children that their mother is the leader of the greatest threat to mankind?

How does father tell his sons/daughter of their mother's countless murders, killings, complete genocides of countless civilizations.

How can a father explain the horrible actions their mother committed, the sheer magnitude of her crimes. The scares she has inflicted on humanity as a whole.

Tell me my children, how can your father explain the monstrous actions of their mother. How can any parent gather the strength to tell the truth?" asked Ozpin.

None of his children could answer him.

...

"Does, does Salem even love us father?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune?"

"When we fought Salem, or well before that. We fought one of her people and for a split second I felt her magic as it pierced my spell; I ... I felt, safe, happiness, and warmth coming from her magic. And when we saw her again I felt the same thing" the blonde explained.

"I just don't understand dad, Salem should be a monster someone who is cold and uncaring. Yet ... that was not what I felt, why?" Jaune asked.

"Perhaps there is still good in her son. Still, this is all surprising news for me and something that I will take into consideration" the man mused.

"Jaune, you know Salem has lived for hundreds if not more years. Maybe she has learned to hide her intention with her magic or give false impressions, we can't trust what that monster is doing" Pyrrha warned her brother.

"That too is a possible option" Ozpin agreed.

"But, there is one more thing I want to ask to you father" Pyrrha began "How, how could you love Salem? How can Salem even be our mother, she's hundreds of years old; How can you even love a women like that?"

Pyrrha felt confused. With what they knew of Salem it should not be possible for the women to be their mother, maybe a distant ancestor. How could their father even fathom the idea of loving that _women?_

If not then how where they all related to her? How much did their dad even knew about this, and why would dad hide her presence from the world and ... and, so much more.

She could not fathom his fathers reasoning.

...

"That, is a long story Pyrrha. One that I'm not comfortable about discussing over the call. Now before you argue, it is not that I do not wish to; But that this is a long story is a _very_ long story. It would better if I came and explain it myself" said Ozpin.

Pyrrha frowned at her fathers answers and wanted to object. But seeing his tired look hesitated and conceded, for now at least.

"For now I want you all to rest my children. I will meet with you all in the morning and I promise that everything will be explained, of our past, present, and future. No more secrets" Ozpin promised.

xxx _Later at Night_ xxx

Lionheart looked over the last of the records for the day as he was about to finish up. Ozpin's children and their 'guardians' were all in bed. He himself were preparing for Ozpin's arrival the next day.

Not only was he bringing Qrow but as well as the ace squad plus Winter Schnee herself. It was clear the man was not taking any chance with Salem.

"You certainly aren't holding back are you Oz? Thou I'm not a father I can see why your doing what your doing ... I'm sorry for what has to happen next. I ... I know what comes next will forever destroyed whatever friendship we had.

"You know I never really want this post, to become the headmaster of Haven. It was role your tricked me into. And after that you chained me to this role thanks to the knowledge of Salem" Lionheart muttered bitterly. Only to become guilty again.

Please understand that I had no choice in this matter, not that it matter if she succeeds. I'm sorry Ozpin, please forgive me" Putting away the paper Lionheart pulled out his scroll. Dialing in a number he waited a few moments.

...

"Lady Salem, your children are here in Haven"

* * *

 **So yeah Lionheart selling out to Salem who would have known. Again, sorry for responding for some time but thanks to COVID-19 it's been makign my class err... interesting. Save to say that I have a lot of stuff to due and limited time for writing plus Stellaris.**

 **But enough about that, things are starting to get more intresting for our group. Sorry but No omakes for this chapter either. However I promise that there will be some next chapter.**

 **P.S Reviews are nice to have and if you like the chapter leave one or a like/follow**


	44. Chapter 44 A Wizards Chat

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **Greer123: I think this chapter covers that**

 **Sorna-Raptor: Yes he does**

 **harmonylight200: Thank you very much**

 **Fallout-Man101: Well Salem has grimm ... a lot of it, and interesting theory there.**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: Probably, but that man is long dead at this point.**

 **Connor Worsnop: Well it is Lionheart after all**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, HAVEN ACADEMY**

* * *

"Well Sir, we have officially landed in Haven academy sir" Clover declared. The ramps lowered as the doors to the airship opened.

"About time, come on you all I want to check on my nieces" said Qrow as he got off first. The rest of them followed suit as Ozpin was the last person to get off the ship.

Haven academy, it had been almost four years since he came to this place. He still remembered when he had first made the place, though that was a different time and different host. But a pleasant lifetime.

 _"First the children, then we can focus on leaving Mistral before Salem arrived"_ one of his previous incarnations spoke. Ozpin agreed, he need to get the kids out of here before Salem followed.

Getting to Atlas was critical for his plans, once they reach the floating kingdom the next phase of his plan could begin.

And take care of Salem for once and all.

But right now the kids, they were all that matter. As he stepped out of the ship the first thing he saw was Lionheart waiting for him. Right before something hit his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the blur grey eyes greeted turquoise ones.

"Hi dad" Nora nuzzled into the man.

"Nora" he greeted, his own magic warping around Nora's own like two waves splashing and mixing together. "You seemed to be faster then I remembered"

"Yeah, aura does that dad" she said. That caused Ozpin to frown, they had their aura's unlocked already?

"I see, I did not know that team RWBY unlocked your aura. Do you know how to use it safely dear? Or have you already unlocked your semblance?" he asked.

"Yeah I know how to use dad, it isn't that hard" Nora waved "And for my semblance um not so much dad. I still don't know what it is."

"Well we can discuss that later, where are your other siblings Nora?"

"In the mess hall, I figured I meet you now" she said.

"And I'm quite happy you did my little lighting bolt. Now run along dear, I be with you in a moment" he assured her. His daughter gave a worried look to the man before nodding, it was clear that she did not like being separated from her father again.

"Leonardo, come, let us have breakfast with my kids. We can discuss about Salem along the way" Ozpin motioned.

"Of course, I'm sure your kids told about their meeting with her people" the faunus spoke "I'm quite worried for their health, it seemed that Salem sent out Tyrian of all people after."

Ozpin's other incarnations immediately shouted or gasped. Memories of Tyrian's was still _fresh_ in their memories. Even with team RWBY and Magic Tyrian was one of Salem most strongest warriors, he had the body bags for proof.

"Have your doctors seen any change, mentally or physically?"

"No, well nothing they can see. I still say it would be better if they went to professionals, I heard Vale had some the best psychologists in the kingdoms. However, I am still worried about their insistence of going to Atlas. Would it not better for them to be with you Ozpin?" said Leonardo.

"They will go to Atlas Leonardo, that is where they will be heading" he ignored the man's surprised look.

"Atlas? Why there of all places, isn't Vale stabilized? Would it not be better for them to go home?" he asked.

"Vale has stabilized but it no longer safe. Salem will have her agents over there. Besides Atlas is where my plan and my family needs to be" said Ozpin.

"Plan?" the faunus asked.

"You will see, it's a plan I should have done **many** years ago and one I will not hesitate now. Salem will **never** have my kids, not till the gods will it so" Ozpin responded.

Leonardo did not answer back. Instead nodding, before any of them could say anything else they entered into the mess hall. In it was his men, team RWBY, and his children.

And no one else

"Leo, where are the rest of your students?" the man asked.

"Ah well with the worry a massive grimm attack and some rather _worryingly_ reports of rarer grimm appearing many of my students have been deployed or are at Beacon" Leo explained "Right now the remaining students are off on wall duty and won't be back till past midnight at best" he explained.

"With so much going on my students will need to _relax_ after a long day of work."

The immortal understood.

"Hey headmaster, you want some pancakes!?" Yang called out, holding a plate of fluffy goodness.

"I would not mine" lifting his hand the plate glowed and shot to the man's open hand. One of the few times he did not need to hide his magic from others. Ironwood already informed his Ace squad/Winter while the rest already knew.

Sitting next to Pyrrha and Jaune he took a bite. Blueberry, his favorite, and peanut butter right next to it to!

"Sir, is it wise for you to show off your magic here?" Marrow asked.

"Hm? And why not, everyone here knows of magic and all students/faculty members on on duty. There is nothing to worry Marrow" said Ozpin taking another bite.

"So does that mean we can see the elemental kings in action?" asked Yang. She hoped to see more of the elemental kings, they looked so awesome and badass.

"Unfortunately I do not feel like destroying Haven at the moment Miss Xiao-long" he ignored the cry from Leo "However, I am not adverse to a minor summon. And I mean minor you all."

Surprisingly it was Pyrrha that went first. Fire formed on the tip of her finger as she drew it across the table, form the ring of fire smog rose and crated a small bubble of smoke. The smoke faded as it revealed small Cerberus puppy, it's fire barely there.

Ruby gasped as she scooped the puppy up "~GASP~ Look how CUTE your are, who's a good boy I know you are. Headmaster Ozpin, can I keep him, PLEASE."

The immortal smiled "I'm sorry Miss Rose but that is not possible. That puppy belongs to my family and to the Cerberus Clan. If you really wish to adopt it you will have to bring it up with the king of fire."

All the joy in Ruby vanished "H-Him!? Come on headmaster can't you like not do that for me? I mean your their summoner or something, can you like talk to him for me?"

"True, but a summoner has his/her limits. And this is sadly beyond us"

"Awww" she placed the puppy on the table "Sorry little guy, looks like Zwei is not getting a new friend."

"So this a summon?" Winter peered at the puppy "It's rather ... lack luster."

"It is still a babe specialist Schnee. Give the pup a century and I'm sure he could do some considerable damage" said Ozpin.

"Yeah and don't forget the fire king himself" Jaune added "That guy could melt a glacier with a glance. Seriously he took out one of Salem's minions in seconds!"

"I see, these elementals are a unique form of magic. If what you said is true they could be a useful asset against the grimm" Winter said.

"I agree, besides the pup looks so cute too" Clover patted the puppy "Hard to see the little guy become scary. Though I would like to try my luck against on of these."

Nora was about to speak before Ozpin shot a look. She then relented, maybe another time she could show the ace operative a thing or two.

"Now, as much I as would like to banter I think there are things we need to discuss. Starting with, team RWBY" the four girls straightened when they were mentioned.

"To begin, thank you girls for protecting my children. I can not state how grateful I am. Because of that I have authorized all you to be moved up a year and given you special huntsmen licenses.

They will allow you to take jobs like regular huntsmen but with the aid of a experienced one to guide you. Plus some special training lessons with me once everything calms down, perhaps even apprenticeship" Ozpin explained.

"T-Th-Thank you sir" Ruby awed. None of them had anything else to say, they did not expect such gifts from him.

"We appreciate the reward sir, but our duty is making sure your children are alright. We did vow to be their guardians" said Weiss "And a Schnee does not back from promises."

"I see, well guardians do need excellent training" said Ozpin.

"Awww, what about us dad don't we get any extra training? I mean we have aura and magic now, can't we learn some super badass moves yet" Nora begged. The rest of her siblings silently agreeing.

"Perhaps Qrow or Winter would be more apt at teaching you aura. Or even the Ace squad if needed" the immortal said.

"Eh, I guess I can work with this" Qrow poked at Ren's side.

"I would be honored to train them sir, I'm sure the ace squad would no mind training them" said Winter, the rest of Ace nodding.

...

"But what about Salem? I mean this is all good, but what do we do about her?" Blake asked.

"Worry not Miss Belladonna, I have been planing this scenario for some time. Once I learned of my children and their magic I have been planning nonstop, though I wished it would have never came to it"

"Well what's the plan, prof" said Yang.

"Simple, the relic of creation" stated Ozpin. Both Qrow and Leo widen their eyes.

"Relic of what?" asked Jaune "What is that dad."

"A relic of a time past, a reminder of when magic was common among man" said Ozpin "It is a very powerful magic object and one that can help us put down Salem for good."

The girls looked over to the Magier siblings who looked equally perplexed. Their father had never once spoke a relic of creation before, and a relic of the old days?

"Well what about afterward, I mean I don't know if we can come back from seeing all of this magic" asked Yang.

"When Salem is defeated the grimm will still be a threat though without her they will be much more manageable. Remnant will be in need to huntsmen for the foreseeable time. As for my family, our future is something we must discuss in length" said Ozpin.

"Does that mean we can be a huntsmen?" Jaune asked, pushing his feelings of hope to his father.

"We will see Jaune, we can't say anything yet with Salem still alive" Ozpin dodged the question "Still, as much as you all have questions I must ask for some privacy for my children and me. There are things that must be discussed privately."

Getting up Ozpin motioned over for his children as they headed for there rooms. A few minutes later they reached their rooms. Closing the door Ozpin placed his hand on the wall as a faint pulse of green magic surged across the room.

"There, that should keep anyone from listening in" he said. Sitting down on a nearby bed he looked to his children.

"Well, we certainty have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

...

"Yeah we do" said Pyrrha, as she was about to speak her mouth closed. Only to open and close again.

Pyrrha struggled to find the right words, all four of them had thought what to say exactly to their father. How to say in a single question of everything they went through.

...

...

"Why us, what reason did we deserve everything that has happened to us" asked Pyrrha.

...

"Because you the sons and daughters of myself ... and Salem" said Ozpin "But before you speak, I know what your about to ask. ' _How could our own father love Salem_ ', am I wrong?"

None of them spoke up.

"And that my children is a long story, a _very_ long story. But like all stories we should start at the beginning and clear up any confusion" he said.

"My name is not Ozpin, that is the name I currently hold but it is not the name given to me by the gods. My true name is Ozma, Sir Ozma Magier of the lands of Midgard, and protector of the realms of men"

"Oz-Ozma ... Ozma ..." Nora twisted the name on her tongue. That name felt ... familiar? Like it was something that was always on the tip of her tongue but never could get it.

But it felt right, felt natural.

"And I am immortal"

...

...

...

"What?" said Ren.

"Sorry dad but I thought you just said your immortal?" asked Nora.

"Because I am Nora"

"But that's impossible, dad you said it yourself that magic can't bring people from the dead. Isn't that violating the biggest rule!?" Jaune objected.

"If a human were to attempt then it would fail, but I never said it was a human that gave me immortality. Come my children, who are the two beings who could grant such a _gift_ to me? Two beings that had created and watched us?" he asked.

The god brothers, who else could give immortality.

All of them wanted to reject it, call their father insane. Magic was one thing, but to be an immortal being was another. However they could not, through the bond they shared with Ozma there was no lying.

Their father was telling the truth, he was immortal.

"I know it is a lot to take in, and it is. But please my children I beg of you all to hold on. For this story has yet to even start" he urged them.

"As I was saying; I am immortal, born from the time when man still held onto magic. It was how I was able to teach you all my spells and share you the lore of our people. But this immortality has been a heavy burden.

My immortality has forced me to take new host, my soul merging who people similar to me with each one becoming my newest incarnation. The elder brother had insured that I would never be alone in my task, something that I have been grateful for."

"Normally there should be very few who could stand against me and fewer for centuries onward. Expect for one, Salem; Queen of the grimm and your mother. I am not going over her actions, which are to many to even list off. Instead let us start at the beginning.

Your mother was not always the women that you have encountered nor the monster she is now. She used to be far different and far kinder then she is now"

Waving his hand blue smoke arose as it showed Salem, the modern version.

Nora and Jaune gasped while Pyrrha/Ren widened their eyes. This was their mother, this was the Queen of the grimm. She was certainly looking like the latter part.

Black oily robes draped most of her body as black veins branched out from her eyes. The whites of her eyes were black as the irises themselves were bright red. A small black jewel adorned on the forehead. Her hair was knotted into small buns that resembled a spider.

Another image soon appeared next to her.

This one had blonde hair and blue eyes with normal looking skin. Her clothing was white with two golden braces on each of her arms. Compared to before this was a women they could see as their mother.

"Your mother was a princess, the third child of a cruel man. Salem Alexandria, princess of Dragon's Gate was her full name" said Ozpin.

"She looks so ... normal" said Nora "How did she even become the queen of grimm?"

"A series of ever growing mistakes. Like I said her father and your 'grandfather' was a cruel man. Balrog the Mad, like his name he was frankly insane; He was a man that was willing to gift his servants a slice of land and burn you inside out while you froze to death the next day.

Few could ever really predict how the man would react. If it was a good day then only one or two would die, but if it was a bad day ... it was wiser to commit suicide then be tortured by him." Ozma explained.

...

"How could a man like him be in power? Surely someone would stand up to this madness!?" Ren felt disgust and horrified by his grandfather's actions.

"I'm glad you think that way Ren, but back then his madness was more tolerable. Nobles and knights who knew how to move around his madness benefited greatly and grew in power/wealth. And back then his wife was still alive.

She was the only one who not only could stand his madness but control it. She allowed him to rule without letting others die around him, she was the only one who could bring the man underneath the madness.

Because of that she was loved by the king's subjects and the king to. Until one day she got pregnant, it was her third child and her last one. She died during the pregnancy, barely able to bring Salem to the world before her life faded.

You can image how Salem's father reacted. Without his wife he quickly slipped back into madness and it only got worst from there. It was common for him to release his anger on Salem; Blaming her for the lost of his wife."

Ozma's hands tightened, one of the few times he felt nothing but guilt, shame, & piety for Salem.

"He beated her, the smallest mistake earned a fist to the cheek and any sort of rebellion coming from her ... well let's not discuss that now."

Ozma's only regret was not ramming his blade into the man's chest.

None of them had any words for what their father had explained.

...

"Was he the reason she became what she is?" Pyrrha asked.

"If only so Pyrrha, if only so. No, her father was the merely the beginning of your mothers descent. Her father had locked her in one of the castles towers and rarely allowed her to leave. Until one day.

One day across the lands the man made a declaration, that should any warrior be able to best his greatest soldiers then they will have her hand. Many started to come to his castle, all hoping to get the ladies hand. But all of them had fallen, the mad king made sure that nobody could ever hope to win unt-"

"-Until you came in, right dad?" Jaune guessed.

The immortal smiled "Yes, until I came. Mind you back then I had came because rumors I heard about her father. I could not stand around while a father abused his child so I took his challenge. Had I been a lesser warrior I may have fallen

Then again I doubted he ever encountered a wizard who achieved his mastery at age 20. Tearing through his men I quickly made my way to Salem, it was ... one of my more suave moments. Together we quickly made our way out of the castle and from there ..."

"From there what dad?" Nora was enraptured with her fathers tale.

"Hm? Oh I'm sorry Nora, I lost in my memories. What happened next were the happiest moments of my life" he said.

"But perhaps it would be wise to stop for now. I know I have given you a lot to think about and maybe some time to process it will be wise" of course outside of that these memories were rather raw for him too.

It's not always that he talked about his and Salem's past. And talking about was rarely a happy one, too much sorrow for things now forever lost.

...

...

...

"Dad ... is there really any good, like what Jaune said. I mean with everything that has happened, is she even a good mother anymore?" Nora asked. Nora was torn and confused, on one hand she never knew Salem suffered so much and yet did that mean they could forgive her of her crimes.

"Like I said Nora, that is hard to say. To be honest I hope so, but it has been so long since she ... we had **them** my daughter. Maybe or maybe not, it is up to her" said Ozpin.

"What is her goal anyway, I mean what does she want with us in the end?" Pyrrha asked.

"... I don't know Pyrrha. I wish I can give you an answer; But if I had to guest it may be she wants a family, as well as world conquest. Since her discovery of you all I believe her goal is to conquer remnant, so she can create a world safe for you" Ozpin theorized.

"A world for us?"

"Yes, do you remember what I told you all about using magic?"

"Um never use in public unless it was an emergency?" said Nora

"Correct, do you know why I stressed this to you all?"

"That if people learn of our gifts we would be in danger" Pyrrha answered

"Yes, that is something that both me and Salem fear. I know that you don't fully believe me, or maybe you do, but magic is a lost gift from the gods. To people of this world magic is nothing more then a figment to superstition and myth, never once wondering if those legends held any truth.

If the world learned of our magic then many would become interested in studying it, trying to understand something they can barely grasp. And among them would be people who would not be so accepting of our powers or those that may want to exploit it." Ozpin explained.

"To her as long as such people exist then you all will be in danger. To her the only course to conquer this world again, to subject everyone and make them submit to you" Ozpin answered.

...

"But ... But we don't want to world" said Nora. To have the world itself? That sounded crazy to the girl I mean what was she suppose to do with all of remnant?

Still, she can at least understand where her mother was coming from. She remembered when Weiss herself learned of magic and how much she pressed to learn more. Every day she would pester them to show more, she even had notes and all!

If it wasn't for her team she would've given the heiress a taste of magic.

In the form of a toad.

But no, she and the rest of her siblings understood the fear. But to conqueror the whole world sounded too extreme.

...

"Wait dad, what do you mean conqueror the world 'again'?"

Ozpin was what about to reply, right before something exploded outside and the ground moved. The door burst opened and a worried Clover rushed in.

"Sir Salem's men have entered the academy, Lionheart has turned traitor!"

* * *

 **And that is wrap folks, Lionheart has followed cannon as always. So not sure when the next chapter is coming but it will.**

* * *

 **Nora & Salem Magic Time: Enchantment **

* * *

"Dear do you have that all working? Do you need any help?" Salem asked. She watched her youngest daughter set up a camera, something about starting lessons on magic or that rubbish.

"No no, I got it ... and ... there!" Nora said, the camera turned green as she entered the view.

"Good morning all you magic fans out there! The names Nora Magier and with my Mom, Salem Alexandria we're here to talk about the awesomeness that is magic" the ginger pulled her mother into screen.

Salem gave a small wave.

"Now of course many of you may be wondering about magic, looking at you Weiss, and have lots of question about it. So I figured why not do a video on it, everyone else is doing it too" Nora said.

"So with my mom here we'll be explaining about the inner workings of magic and all the nitty grittys too. So with that out of the way let's start out with the art of enchantment."

...

...

...

"Um, mom, it's your turn" nudging the older women.

"Oh! Ahem. The art of enchanting, it is a lesser known branch of magic that with time and preparation can turn even the weakest of man on par with the greatest arch-mages. The school itself is similar to the modern art of dust weaving.

Like how modern humans infuse dust into into mundane objects, enchanter can infuse magic with any object within their sight."

Opening her hands the witch crafted illusions of various humans infusing magic into all sorts of items.

"You could create weapons infused with the very elements, to creating clothing capable of turning the user invisible, or even breathing in new life itself." the illusions showed people holding elemental blade, covering themselves in cloaks and turning invisible, and even create metal golems.

"However, while enchanting may seem extremely powerful they're are drawbacks to enchanting items. The biggest of which is exhausting your supply of magic. Like with dust weaving enough use can cause the stored energies within to dissipate before emptying completely" Salem warned.

"Mm hm, it can a be a real hamper if you aren't prepare" Nora agreed "But there is a way around it, right mom"

"Correct Nora, one way of getting around the issue is creating a physical anchor to 'hold' the magic within. Mind you that you still can expended the magic within but unlike non-anchored items the magical object can slowly gather the magic with time. Usually days or less" Salem explained.

"So it's like a rechargeable battery pretty much. And before you say it, why don't others use this method all the time? The reason for that is you kinda need to use your ... own life force" said Nora.

"What my daughter means is that creating an anchor requires a powerful magical component to create it. Using magical creatures is an option but only certain creatures meet the criteria which makes it quite expensive ... that and all magical creatures are now dead.

The other option is using your own life force as an anchor. For instant a drop of blood can keep the magical within an item to last a few more weeks. While giving a small piece of your life force can permanently retain it's magic."

"Yep, and I can understand that this must be a lot for you all and it is. But this magic can be really powerful, I mean dad told us a really powerful guy ... um ... what his name mom?" said Nora.

"That would be Arch-mage Akber Akil, a powerful enchanter born three hundred years before I was born. He was considered the mightiest enchanter of his time, one day a wealthy king asked the man a single request. He asked enchanter to create the mightiest army ever created.

Seeing the challenge he got to work and in three years formed the what would be known as the eternal army. Legions of golems marched across vast fields with such strength and speed that none would dare raise a hand.

An army that never rest, never faltered, new rebelled, with the strength of a hundred men each, and needed no food or sleep. Scholars would claim this was his greatest achievement to ever exist.

Shame the man died days later to simple cold. Used too much of his life force to create them. And on top of that his children/students would later fight to ownership as the legion shattered. But even shattered the legends his golems produced forever immortalized him in the mind of all enchanters."

"Yeah, sad end but still a great man to follow if you ever want to be an enchanter. But I think I'll call it a day for now" Nora turned back to the camera "We'll have our next video soon so you don't need to worry about it. Anyway, see you all later"


	45. Chapter 45 Betrayal

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **iceprince23: Err, well just read the chapter my friend**

 **Connor Worsnop: Maybe the same, I mean we can only guess**

 **Luine Mercury LWG:** **Secrets, and well the rest of also stuff you have to wait. For the god thing, I'm not going to go into the thinking of not humans.**

 **Greer123: I am doing well and yes one day Ozma had to give the truth to his kids. As for the Salem, well you might be disappointed.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks**

 **supboyyyyy93: Thanks to the support**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, HAVEN ACADEMY**

* * *

"Traitor, what do you mean Leo is a traitor?" Ozpin demanded.

"I don't know sir, one moment we were in the mess hall before multiple geist began coming through. Soon afterward Salem's people started to enter, we tired to fight them off before Lionheart stabbed us in the back" Clover explained.

Ozpin tightened his grip, of all times a trusted lieutenant would betray him. Once Salem's forces were dealt with he would personally skin the man alive.

"Watch over my children and evacuate them the air ship. Get Team RWBY too, now!" Ozpin barked.

The specialist nodded, Ozpin turned back to his kids.

"Listen to me carefully, I need you to get out of Mistral. It's seems we've been compromised, go to Atlas with team RWBY. Once there stay close to Ironwood, he will protect you all. But most importantly, do **not** trust anyone out from here, who knows how far your mother's grasp goes."

"What about you, we can't leave you her-"

"You can Nora. Please, I can't lose you to your mother, this is the only way my children. Promise me all that you will watch over each other, trust your siblings above all" Ozpin urged.

Slowly they all nodded to his relief. But he could feel their sorrow through their bond, he tried to sooth them to the best of his ability. Gently he pushed them to the ace ops.

As they were escorted by the huntsmen he prepared himself.

Lionheart would pay.

xxx

Channeling his aura he rushed to the battle scene, something that did not take long. Already his men were engaging Salem's own forces. Among them was the fall maiden as well as Hazel and Tyrian.

Around them was Leo and some geist as well, all of them with bodies.

Normally Ozpin was not an angry man, to many lifetimes showed him what happened whenever he lost his temper. But today? Today was a very different day.

"LIONHEART" the attention of the room turned to him "... So you have decided to betray us?"

...

"I-It's was for the good of Mistral" the faunus shuttered, clearly scared by the angry visage of Ozpin.

"And handing my children was the best choice. Don't lie to me, you were nothing more then a scared coward!"

Before Leo could respond Cinder stepped forward. "Please Ozpin, Leo was being a faithful servant of our lady. Our lady merely wishes her children's well being, it is the forefront of her mind."

"Don't try to persuade him Cinder. That **thing** will never accept our ladies will" Hazel growled. "Besides, he'll soon be dead."

Hazel leapt and attacked the immortal, ozpin raised his cane blocking the move. The two leapt as Hazel rushed to him, Qrow intervened as the two battled it out. Ozpin himself zeroed onto the lion faunus, jumping onto the second level he started a barrage at the man.

"So this where you decided to betray me, to Salem of all people!? Is this the man I gave Haven too?"

"Gave!? You forced this onto me. I never wanted any of this, your little shadow war, magic, or the relics! I do what I have to Ozpin for the greater good."

"Don't! Don't you dare say that to me, I've been in this nightmare longer then you have Leo. You do not know of the greater good if it hit you on the head" He threw Leo to the ground and stabbed down.

Lionheart rolled out of the way and fired a fireball. This gave him time to get up from the ground, blocking the next attack he jumped out of the second. A earth wall shot up in front of him as another fireball formed in his hand.

Ozpin leaped above and as Lionheart threw the fireball called up his magic. Magic momentary covered his body, blocking the fire. The long memory became coated in his aura, bringing it upward it smashed against the lower jaw. Leo slurred out a cry as his stone wall crumbled from Ozpin's strike.

As Ozpin and Leo fought on the second level the rest of the battle on the floor was not going good for either side. Neither Ozpin's or Salem's people couldn't tip the sides.

Qrow, Winter, and team RWBY fought against Cinder, Hazel, Tyrian.

"Weiss, out of the way!" Winter yelled as she placed a ice wall between her and Hazel. The wall cracked but barely held against the man. Of all people she had to fight someone who used dust to augment themselves.

While infusing dust into one's body was not new it was dangerous and rare art. But it was an art with it's benefits, it allowed to use to temporary channel the power of dust directly and made it's user stronger/faster.

She leapt out of the wall as the ice shattered and a crater formed where she previously stand.

"Your strength proves your worthy of the title specialist. Shame your throwing it away for a monster like Ozpin" Hazel growled.

"Says the person working for the enemy of mankind" she spat back "A traitor to all life on this planet."

"Hmph, then your a delusional fool" small arcs of lighting danced on his finger "But enough talk, you've made your grave!"

As lighting shot out Qrow clashed blade with Cinder as the two battled it out.

The Branwen slammed Harbinger as Cinder moved back. She threw a couple of daggers at the man who used the flat side of his blade to block them. Cinder gathered the fall maiden powers and threw a medium sized fireball at the man. Two fire swords formed as in her hand as she charged behind the fire ball.

Using his aura Qrow sliced the fireball in half, leaving himself open to two quick slashes at his chest. All of which was adsorbed by aura. Qrow swiped vertically as Cinder moved out of the edges, with a simple click the blade rapidly turned into it's scythe form.

The maiden gritted her teeth as her aura flared, taking a heavy blow from the man as it nearly threw her feet.

"Getting a bit wooby there lady, you feeling tired yet?"

"Please, as if I would fall to the drunk like you" Cinder replied back "Then again, Ozpin did always have a penchant for recruiting drunks and traitors. It says a lot of the man, doesn't it?"

"Says the women following the leader of all grimm, tells a lot about their mentality doesn't it" Qrow bite back. Smiling when he saw Cinder grit her teeth.

A massive blade of fire magic appeared in her hands "Hand over the children, and maybe I won't make your death painful."

Qrow drew upon his semblance and concentrated it onto to Cinder "I think I'm going to pass that. Besides, we haven't even finished our battle."

xxx

"Where are we going?" Nora asked as the Ace-Squad. At the moment they were being escorted from the academy.

"Out of this place, Lionheart may have tripped the bull head plus we don't have time to check it out" Marrow answered.

"Correct, right now getting out of here is our primary concern" said Clover "That and making sure Team RWBY meets up with us."

None of Ozpin's children said anything else. The only thing they could think was their father, praying to the god brothers for his safety immortality or not.

 _"How could this have happened? Why did Lionheart betray us, to **her** of all people"_ Pyrrha thought. Anger spiked as she felt her grimm half stirred.

 **"Kill/ThEm ... All/of/ThE-"**

"-NO" everyone stopped as they saw Pyrrha froze on the stop.

"Pyr, what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Is there something wrong ma'am? Are you alright?" Clover moved towards the women.

"I-I-I-I can feel dad's anger and pain. W-We can't just leave him there" Pyrrha lied "It's a magic thing"

"Well magic thing or not we can't just go back. I understand your worried for your father but he's an experienced huntsmen and your not. Plus Salem men are hunting you all now so there's that" said Harriet.

...

"I-"

"Now now, I wouldn't say that young lady. Lady Magier's mother is just dreadfully worried for her daughters health" spoke another more refined voice.

Walking up to the ace ops was none other the Arthur Watts. A large custom pistol in one hand and a scroll in the other.

"Arthur Watts!" the ace ops pulled their weapons out.

"Mm Yes that is my name after all" he replied.

"You have a lot of nerve being here" Elm growled.

"Please, are you all still angry about me leaving for Salem?" their frosty stares answered that "~sigh~ Children, all of you. Suddenly I'm glad that I left that frozen hell hole, so stiff you all are."

"Big talk coming from a dead man" Marrow bit back "This time we make sure you day dead!"

"True, or I could this" tapping on his scroll a large explosion ripped a nearby building and throwing the specialist to the side. However it left the Magier siblings rather fine.

"Dammit, he rigged the place already!?" Vine asked aloud.

"What can I say, I'm a fast worker" the scientist shrugged. He turned back to the kids "Don't worry, the grimm will take care of you. Now run along dears, I just have to clean up this mess."

They watched the battle unfold as they were forced to flee before it became to dangerous. Right back to Haven academy.

"What do we do know? Do we fly?" asked Ren.

"I mean don't we need to get Ruby and her team?" said Nora.

"I mean ... we, we have to-" Whatever he was about to say was canceled by a massive explosion nearby, throwing the siblings to the ground.

The only thing Pyrrha could hear was the her ears ringing, as her arms felt a little painful but nothing her aura could fix. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was someone pulling her into a close building, soon Jaune appeared over her as his healing magic did it's thing.

"Pyr, can you stand up?"

"I-I'm fine" she said, ignoring headache in her head "We have to get out of here, this place is a battle filed"

"What about team RWBY, shouldn't we get them?" Ren added.

 **"Abandon/ThEm/ALL"** the grimm hissed.

"Ren, this place is a battlefield. We can't just run in there, the last thing we need is Salem's people getting us" the redhead said.

"But we can't leave Ruby and her tea alone, don't you remember they vowed to be our protectors. Can we just leave them like this, to Salem, our friends?" Jaune argued "Look, if we go in there use a lot of magic I'm sure we and RWBY can get out. Heck maybe we kick Salem's minions asses too."

 **"The/GiRls/ARE weak/ThEy/WILL ruin/Us/ALL"**

"Jaune, please wait-" Pyrrha pleaded. She felt the grimm half only push harder for them to leave. Using her magic she pushed the presence down as much as she could.

"Wait what? We can't leave them there, to Salem's people of all" the blonde argued. Placing his hand on the ground he gather his magic and summoned some fire elemental. The ground underneath lit on fire before two Cerberus popped out

"Come on let's go, we can't waste anymore time" said Jaune. Nora and Ren were already following after the blonde as Pyrrha was forced to catch up, all the while she felt the voices grow louder.

The siblings carefully went back to the academy, making sure to avoid any nearby grimm. The few that did get close were destroyed by the cerberus. They soon saw the main building as beams of dust or magic came out occasionally. Before they could enter the building somebody was blasted out of the wall.

"Fuck, damn blonde bitch" Mercury sneered, getting up Yang steeped out of the wall.

"Hmph, is that all you-Jaune!?"

The sliver hair boy turned to see the Magier siblings. His sneer turning into a simile "Well, at least this day got better. Hey Jaune, how's it hanging?"

"Mercury, surprised to see you here" the blonde spat.

"Hey man, no need for that harsh tone all I ju-Woah!" he jumped out of the way of Yang's strikes.

"Sorry but your free time with Jaune has just expired, you want more time then die" she fired two rounds, further pushing him back. "And Jaune, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be in a airship or something?"

"About that, yeah that isn't happening. Salem's people" Nora pipped up.

Yang cursed at that, their went option one. No wonder they came back, but that didn't mean they stayed here. They needed to get out of Haven and quick, she needed her team.

"Jaune, throw your dogs at peg legs and follow me" the cerberus snapped to Mercury and ran towards him. Gales of fire erupted from their mouth as the assassin was forced to dodge, he fired a few rounds at them but the bullets barely dug into the summons hide.

All it did was make them mad and for a cerberus that was bad, very bad.

With him busy the five of them made their way back to the battle. The siblings gasp as they saw their father fight Salem's people. Before they could aid him Yang pushed them behind a nearby pillar.

"Listen, you guys stay here and don't do anything. One I get Ruby and the rest we book it alright, use your magic and summons but keep them off us once we run. Understood?" Yang ordered. The siblings nodded.

"Good, I'll be back in a sec" she raced back into the battle. They watch as the blonde began assisting in battling a geist that Ruby/Weiss were dealing with.

...

...

...

"Dad ..." Nora worried, she saw and felt the anger from her father as he attacked Leonardo. She wanted to reach out for him, to help him in anyway she can.

"Nora, you know what Yang said" Ren warned, putting down his sisters arm "No magic, least we get the others attention."

"But we can't just leave dad there, we ... we can't. Jaune please we have to do something"

"Nora, you know we can't-"

"This dad! We can't just let him die!?" she hissed.

"What about his immortality-"

"I don't care about his immortality. Please, I don't father to die" she pleaded.

As Jaune and Ren tried to console their younger sister Pyrrha merely watched.

 **"Kill/ThEm/PYRRHA they/ArE/TRYING to/KiLl/FATHER"**

"He won't die, he's immortal and what did I tell you already" she replied.

 **"Is/ThAt/WHAT you/ArE/GOING to/SaY/TO his/CoRpSe/PYRRHA?"** the grimm forced images of her father corpse as the blood left it. It hissed in joy seeing feeling the terror from her.

"Shut up, just shut up you litt-"

"What did you say Pyr?" she snapped to Ren.

"Oh uh it's nothing Ren" she said "Is Yang still fighting that grimm."

 _"More importantly are you alright?"_ Ren worried. Pyrrha was muttering to herself and the other two weren't playing any attention to it. "No, Yang still is fighting them. Pyrrha, are you ok you were muttering to yourself?"

"No I'm fine Ren, I just have a headache" she said.

"Pyrrha, that can't be a headache ... is it the grimm powers?" he asked.

"What! Ren that isn't it-"

"NO! I'm won't allow dad to die!" Nora's voice echoed through the room. Running out of the pillar magic charged into a small ball as an arc of lighting fired at Leonardo. The lion faunus yelled in pain as the lighting crashed against his aura, breaking it and electrocuting the man.

...

Everyone's head turned to Nora. The ginger roared as she fired another round of lighting magic at Hazel. The giant rolled out of the way in time as the statue behind him shattered into pieces. Nora continued to fire two more bolts of lighting at the remaining geist, putting them down quickly.

Cinder leaped over Qrow and rushed over to Nora. Before she could raise her aura two aura infused jabs hit her as she gasped in pain, barely able to feel her father horror/anger as she hit the pillar.

Cinder's hand glowed with magic as reached to her, before Qrow cleaved down her. A flame blade blocked the strike as Qrow forced her away from Nora, Ozpin himself leaped down to Nora.

Around them the rest of Ozpin's people started to circle around the group.

"Nora what are you doing here!?" Ozpin asked.

"We, We couldn't dad. _Her_ people were outside" she coughed. Ozpin frowned but focused on using his aura and magic to heal his daughter. Jaune and the rest came out from the pillar as gather around their father, each of their spells readied.

"I'm sorry dad, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't stop" Jaune apologized "Also uh bad time to say but sorry for not listening to you Yang."

"Eh, I'll berate you later ... hopefully" said Yang "So, got any cool spells in your pouch? Maybe an elemental king?"

"Can you give me a minute to concentrate?"

"... I'll get their in a bit" she eyed Salem's people as they surrendered the group. Even Mercury came back, though with a lot of soot and being rather pissed off.

"A minute you say? I think that is possible Magier" said Winter. Before Jaune could speak one of the walls exploded as the ace ops crashed in, each of them looking worse for wear. Watts himself followed the specialist.

"Dammit, I knew I was forgetting someone" Qrow growled "Thought his ass would be away from here"

Watts looked around at the scene amusingly as he walked over to his side. "Well that was a fun battle I must say. There's something ... fond trapping your enemies."

"How the hell did you even bug the entire school!?" Marrow demanded, his team making back to Ozpin's side.

"Secrets" he replied in sing-song tone.

...

The scientist's turned his attention from the ace ops to the Magier siblings "Ah! It is a joy to meet you four in the flesh. A true honor to see the children of our lady, your mother has been worried sick"

Salem's agents similes as the rest of Ozpin's circle seemed surprised or even shocked "Oh I'm sorry, was that a secret Ozpin? I dreadfully apologize for my ignorance."

"As if that monster is our parent" Jaune spat "I'll take a rock over that women. Leave, now."

"I don't think that is an option Jaune. Your currently surrounded my dear, if you give up we can promise to leave your ... friends alone" the fall maiden offered.

The magic in Jaune's hands glowed in intensity.

"No way, Jaune isn't coming with you" Ruby objected "You'll have to get through us first!"

"Eh, one less sliver eyed warrior left in world" Cinder shrugged.

"Jaune, permission to kill" the girl whispered.

"Permission denied, for the moment" he whispered back "Look, I throw a spell and you guys attack. Keep them away from me a bit and they all be dead in a few seconds."

As the two sides argued bared their fangs Pyrrha watched this from afar, being in the far back of the group. And hopefully away from most of the noise too.

...

 **"Why/Do/YOU hesitate/PyRrHa? IS this/HoW/YOU wish/tO/SEE them/DiE?"** the grimm jabbed. Pyrrha herself could feel the anger and frustration coming from the grimm half, almost begging her to use it's power.

"Please, just for once just be quiet" she begged.

 **"we/CaNnOt/DO that/PyRrHa. HEHEHEH, what/aRe/YOU going/tO/DO?"** the darkness only pressed further with it's whispers, promising to end the it all.

To destroy ... no, **annihilate** her enemies.

And all she had to do was give it what it wanted. Herself, to accept that **thing** into her heart.

"Not again, please not again, no not here" the dark and foul energy seeped out from her own soul. Everything it touched was warped, even her magic became tainted from the touch.

"To Salem!? Over my dead body-"

 **"they/HuRtInG/THEM"**

"You have no way out Ozpin no more-"

 **"your/FrEeDoM/IS on/tHe/LINE"**

"-why can't you leave us alone!?"

 **"will/yOu/SUBMIT to/SaLeM?"**

"-How about I ram my blade up your-"

 **"or/WiLl/TAKE it/AlL/BACK?"**

"Pyrrha are you-"

 **"don't/SuBmIt/TO them/PyRrHa"**

"-Holy shit your glowing, are you alri-"

 **"take/YoUr/FUTURE back"**

"-Pyrrha, Pyrrha!?"

 **"fight/GirL/FIGHT"**

"-Is she, Watts what is going on-"

 **"you/TrY/TO keep/mE/OUT, but/iN/THE end ..."**

"The goddess blessing has-"

 **"... we/GeT/OUR way"**

...

"Sh **ut** up ... j **us** t **everyone-** "

 **"SHUT UP!"**

Red magic exploded from Pyrrha's body. The entire building glowed in red as windows were shattered and the walls cracked and crumbled.

The last thing anyone was Pyrrha's grimm form as darkness took them.

xxx

"Ahh, sweet dust what hit me?" Yang groaned. She gasped as she remembered seeing Pyrrha's grimm form before she let out a blast of magic. Looking around she saw the building partial collapsed, it was barely hanging in as ruble covered much of room.

Shaking the rubble, she looked around for her teammates. Right before a familiar voice called out.

"By dust, your alive kid!" Maria yelled out, Yang turned to see the short women close to where she was. "What the hell happen!? One moment I'm in my room and then a I hear fighting. When I get there I see all this crazy shit and then your red haired friend goes ape shit the next second!"

"I'll tell you later, later!" she saw how the old women objected "Please, we have to get out of here. If can get into Mistral we'll answer everything you want to know."

...

"Damn kids, fine but I'm holding you on your promise. Got it?"

Yang nodded

"Good, I think I saw your teammates close around you" both of them went to work on getting the rest of RWBY out. Minutes passed as Yang shook the girls awake.

"Gah! Huh, wha-Yang, what's happening?" the young reaper muttered. Her sister just woke her up.

"Get up, find Jaune we need to get out of her NOW!" said Yang as she went over to where Pyrrha should be. The lighting glowing rubble seemed like a good sign. Kneeing down she pushed it debri away.

Only to gasp at what she saw.

"Oh god, Pyrrha what's happen to you" the eldest Magier's skin was mix of snow white and her normal tan. Black veins receded and expanded across her body at the same time. The women herself was curled up as her breath was hitched and in pain.

Yang saw how her eyes shifted from green to red, she went out to reach for her as Pyrrha groaned in pain. "Come on Pyrrha, just hold on a bit. We'll get out of her in a sec"

Pyrrha just groaned as the brawler lifted her bridal style. Yang saw that the rest of her team gathered the rest of the Magier siblings.

"We leave, now"

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 Salem & Ozpin are old **

* * *

**VALE, MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Hey mom, can I ask you something?" Nora asked. Only recently their mother, who they learned a little while ago, moved in.

"Hm? What is it dear?" said Salem.

"Why are you wearing that" she pointed to Salem's dress

"My dress? What's wrong with it?"

"I mean it's seems pretty goth and well you've been wearing that for a week already. I mean you do have spares right?"

"Of course I do" Salem had different sets of robes ... just that they were all the same one "and what do you mean by goth? Like Gothic architecture?"

"Wha-No that isn't what I mean mom. I mean your looks goth, you know all black and trying to be edgy" said Nora.

"Edgy? Why would anyone want to be sharp like a blade, that doesn't seem possible?"

"No I mean edgy, like the saying? Like your all to um ... emo and need to take a chill pill" Nora said.

"Chill ... pill? What is a chill pill, is that some kind of medicine. Do you need a chill pill dear, are you alright" the grimm witch got worried there.

...

"Oh sweet brothers, no mom chill pill is a saying not an actually thing. Come on mom, get on with the times" dear god her mother was old. Then again she was immortal so ... yikes, she really was a boomer.

"Oh, I see. Well I have you know I'm pretty square myself dear" she pointer a thumb at herself.

...

...

"You know, being square. Because squares have sharp edges and being sharp means you smart. You know, that saying" Salem explained.

...

...

...

"I'ma head out" Nora left the queen of grimm. The ginger sighed as she heard her mother attempts at being, she shuddered, _hip._

 _"Thank god dad at least get's with the times"_ Nora thanked. Trying her best to ignore Salem

 _"Man, mom is really old"_

xxx Beacon xxx

"Jaune I told you already this is foolish endeavor" Ozma sighed. He did not know why his son was being so persistent.

"but it isn't dad, it's really simple too! Come on I know someone who could help"

"Jaune, I love you very much but I keep telling you it isn't possible. I know it can hard sometimes but there are times when you have to give up" said Ozpin, holding his son's shoulder.

"Come Jaune, we can always try with a new one"

...

"Dad, the coffee machine isn't broken. You haven't even put in the coffee packet in dad. You haven't even charge the thing!"

"And why would I need to charge this coffee maker? Plus, what are these glowing light on the machine anyway, is this what James mean by cutting edge technology? Because if it is I think I need to take back a certain relic" the immortal grumbled.

"One, if you did take the relic back your killing a lot of people. And second, this isn't new dad. I bought this off the internet for like thirty lien. Look, let's just try one more time alright?"

Ozma sighed "Very well, besides I got three other kingdoms, losing one isn't _that_ bad. But yes, let us try one more time."

"Ok, so first you need to press the green button. After that we-" And that's how Jaune spent the rest of the day, helping his dad understand how the coffee machine worked.

All the while he could only think of one thing

 _"Man, dad is really old"_

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 Divorce**

* * *

 **ATLAS**

* * *

Salem smiled as her grimm encircled the kingdom. No way in and now way out, just how she wanted it.

She watched above her whale grimm as Atlas forces tried to take her grimm down. Problem was for every one that fell five more took's place. It really was sad in way.

But her attention was elsewhere, specifically to certain man ... or teenager. Using her magic she easily levitated down to see Ozma as well as five kids of his, perhaps students?

"Well Ozma, a pleasure to seeing you here" she greeted him

"Indeed Salem, good to know you haven't died off yet" the immortal bit back "Now normally I expect we'll have some kind philosophical talk or something like that. But to be frank I'm skipping that."

Well there went all her speech, rude husband indeed.

"Oh, that what is it th-"

Ozma shoved some paper at her. Taking it she looked over them.

They were divorce papers

"I've talked to the judge too, I'm keeping the kids as well"

...

"Wait what?"

xxx Sometime later xxx

"This is outrages, it's downright theft, unfair! I demand a lawyer, NOW!" Salem slammed the table.

Half an hour ago she learned she had descendants and then she learned fucking Ozma got full custody over them. One part she happy, I mean knowing that one of your children lived one enough to keep the line going was great.

What wasn't great was learning that she could not legally interact with her kid, something her parenting skills or something.

And she was getting divorced to.

"Well I am sorry ma'am but their really isn't much I can do. I understand you must be angry, but Mr. Magier is well within his rights to demand a divorce" Ozpin's lawyer explained.

"And the kids?"

"That was a ... well um, it was recent ma'am"

Of course it was recent. Damn Ozpin for thinking ahead. It didn't matter, she'll just destroy Atlas and take kids by force.

"On top of that we do need to discuss the other things. One of them being ownership, thanks to help of Miss Jinn we've learned a bit of your marriage. Specially, the part on what you need to give"

Salem sighed on just demanded the paper.

...

Now she really wish she could kill Ozpin right now, if it wasn't that the man now owned half of the entire grimm. Which included the one's attacking Atlas, plus the whale too.

"UUgggghhh ... should have never filed as joint estate" Salem bemoaned.


	46. Chapter 46 A daughters Confessions

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **Luine Mercury LWG: It would be hilarious. As for marriage, well we have no idea if they ever signed the papers**

 **supboyyyyy93: Interesting idea**

 **Greer123: Thanks and I am doing well, just have exams**

 **Crovos: Sorry about that, I'm trying to make this story no focus on any specific character and try to give everyone a chance.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you**

 **ClockRose: Thank you very much and for the story idea maybe in the future.**

 **The armed forces: Well here you are.**

* * *

 **UNKNOWN**

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Pyrrha. Seconds ago she had awoken and the first thing she was the a dark mist, it was everywhere around her. She tired to remember what happened but it was all a blur for her.

"H-Hello? Is anyone out there?" nobody answered.

She slowly got up as she began walking around, calling out for anybody or anything. Yet there was still nothing which only made her more worried.

Pyrrha attempted to next use her bond, hoping that her siblings would find her or at least know she is wel- It wasn't working. She could not feel anything through the connection, like someone was blocking it.

Seeing nothing else to do Pyrrha continued to wonder aimlessly. Hoping to find anything, as she walked around her memory slowly came back as she started to remember what happened, more important what happened in Haven.

She lost control. She let her grimm half to nearly win, if she did not let out all her magic out then she would have lost to it; And that terrified her.

How long could she keep going like this? How long can she keep going, keep trying to put down this grimm half down before it consumed her. She couldn't do this forever, ever time she pushed it down it felt like a piece of her was lost.

Pyrrha did not know how many times her ... everything, how long before she broke or was reduced to a shell of herself?

But who could she turn to? Not Salem, never that women not after what she attempted; Memories of her _soul_ nearly drowned in the darkness sprung up, whatever chance that women had she wasted.

Maybe her father? Pyrrha worried that not even he with his vast knowledge could help her. Even he was surprised by her sight when he first saw it. It was a bitter thought that not even he could help her.

Would she ... would she have to flee? Running away felt cowardly to the women, but what other option was there? If she stayed for any longer who knew what could happen to her siblings or team RWBY, if they were ever harmed because of her ... she dared not to think about it.

But then she would have to worry about the grimm and bandits. Still, she did have spells to deal with that, as long as she could avoid Salem and away from her family/friends maybe it was an option.

...

"Why, why does it have to me!" Pyrrha cried. Anger and frustration welled up as her body shock in rage. Ever fiber of her was pulling for her magic, begging for something to vent out to.

 **"that/WiLl/NOT work/hErE/PYRRHA"** something monstrous chuckled.

No ... no not **it** of all things. Pyrrha paled as she felt her heart skip a beat or two. The ground underneath her shook as she felt **it's** darkness poke and prod at her soul.

She dared not looked at **it** , she would not give it the satisfaction of seeing her terrified face. Nor would she dare look at it's hideous face either. Hot breath rolled past her neck as she shivered, if there was any light around then she could have seen the massive a shadow over her.

 **"we/HaVe/BEEN waiting/fOr/YOU"**

"Not long enough it seems" she coldly answered. "What do you want? Is it to much to ask for you to leave?"

 **"you/KnOw/THAT'S is/ImPoSsIbLe/PYRRHA, we/ArE/ONE"**

The women briefly wondered how lighting magic would affect her grimm side. "There is no _we_ you abomination. And before you pull up the nuckelavee on me I did not mean it. All of wanted was for her to be gone."

 **"which/wE/GAVE but/YoU/DID not/GiVe/YOUR due"**

...

...

...

Pyrrha gasped as she felt something hit her back, falling onto the floor.

 **"such/ArRoGaNcE/GIRL"** a tentacle wrap along her leg as it pulled her up. Right into it's face.

Four glowing red eyes glared back Pyrrha. Her grimm half's baboon heads snarled at her and she glared back, looking at the grimm it was the first time she got a good look at her grimm half.

18 foot tall with two baboon head, it's hands were replaced with two long tentacles that spitted at the middle. It's lower torso was like some great reptile with scaly skin on the front and fur on the back. It's legs were like a weird dog/chicken hybrid.

 **"we/GaVe/YOU everything/YoU/NEEDED and/ThIs/IS how/YoU/REPAY us!? who/wAs/IT that/SaVe/YOU from/ThE/HORROR or/SaVed/YOU from/SaLeM?"**

"Then why do you torture me, everyday you demanded that I kill my close friend, abandon them even!?" she demanded "Everything you have done is to hurt my friends and family, why the hell would I trust **you** "

 **"they/KnOw/NOTHING none/oF/THEM understand/uS/PYRRHA. they/dO/NOT know/yOu/OR, what/YoU/LIKE to/HiDe/FROM them."**

"Hide from them?"

The grimm half only laughed, unnerving the women. It brought her straight to his eye level.

Memories burned into his mind, memories from when she was younger. She saw herself struggling to care for her siblings, to learning to trust her father, all the way to one memory ...

One she hoped to forget.

"W-What is the meaning of this!? What are you trying to prove you monster"

 **"To/ShOw/YOU what/WhAt/YOU try/tO/HIDE from/YoUrSeLf/PYRRHA. for/WhAt/YOU fear/ThE/MOST is/BeCoMiNg/HHHEEERRR"**

The tentacle moved up to her throat as her eye budged. Her grimm half was choking her. She pulled at the tentacle as it tightened it's grip, her vision slowly going dark.

 **"remember/PyRrHa/I know/YoU/MORE than/YoU/KNOW you"**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, LOWER LEVELS**

* * *

"So, does anyone want to fill in what just happened?" Maria tapped her cane "Because I can _really_ use an answer right now."

They had just escaped from Haven and after three hours of running through the lower levels of Mistral they finally stopped at a motel. Getting a room they all periodically looked through the window before back to Pyrrha.

The only good thing was her grimm half has vanished and she seems to have stabilized. However, she still haven't woke up at all. Nora was holding her sisters hand as she prayed for her.

"Well, I'm waiting?"

"Ok, sort story, the have a queen that has been leading them all this time and these four are her children. Magic and gods exist, any questions?" Yang replied.

...

"What?"

"ugh, alright so you know the grimm, you know mindless creature that want to destroy everyone and yaddle yaddle. Right?" said Yang

"Yes, but-"

"Yeah so that's not true. The grimm actually have a leader and her name is Salem, she's the queen of all grimm and pretty much enemy number one" Yang explained.

"There's a ... a queen, for all the grimm" Maria's eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah, real nasty piece ... or I think, I'm not sure I never meet the women but after seeing her minions I think we have good idea of her. But yeah, so not sure how it happened but one day Ozpin, and yes I do mean _the_ professor Ozpin, and Salem decided to have sex and well ... kids.

Now um mind you this happened way way way long ago, like before even the kingdoms and more long ago. Because Salem is now throwing everything she has the get our friends and it's out job to make sure that doesn't happen. Plus we need to get to Atlas to ASAP. Oh and yeah, magic exist too you know plus other dimensions.

So, you understand that?"

...

...

"I ... I think I need a moment to lay down" she wobbled over a nearby chair. Her shoulders sagged, nearly dropping her cane.

"This is, well it's lot to comprehend you know. The grimm has a leader, and you all are protecting her kids. Madness, just madness" she said. "... If you don't mind me asking, why? Why are you all risking your lives for them, you know you can probably walk away, well maybe you can."

"We can't do that" Ruby spoke up "We made an oath to say with them, to do everything in our power to protect them from Salem. Maybe once a time Salem was a good person, even a great mother ... but that time is gone. All she has done is hunted them down like animals, sending her minions to kidnap them. What kind of mother does that?"

"A bad one" Blake picked up "Besides, neither Ren nor his family want to even meet her. She hasn't done anything to prove herself and yet she thinks she has the right to decide their lives."

"Cruel, simply cruel" Weiss picked up "And on top of that the last thing they need is her legacy. If people ever learn about Salem, she would destroy their chance of ever having a happy life. I bet she would like nothing more then force them to come to her."

"Yeah and that's not going to happen. It doesn't matter what that old coot sends at us, we're not letting her have them. Because, we're going to head to Atlas, meet up with Ozpin and kick Salem's ass out of Remnant!" Yang finished.

...

...

"Heh, you really do care for them, don't you" the ex-huntress could see it in their eyes. Each one of them would fight to the bitter end if it meant this Salem never gets her hand on the Magier siblings.

Before she could speak Pyrrha began to moan. Everyone rushed over to the girl as they saw her open her eyes.

Right before gasping aloud, grabbing her neck as her eyes darted everywhere.

"Pyrrha your alright, thank the brothers your alright. It's ok, you relax your safe!" Nora cried, using her magic to help calm her older sister.

Pyrrha slowly began to calm down as she felt Nora's magic as well Jaune & Ren's too. Yang herself put a tight grip on her shoulder as they sagged. "W-Where are we?"

"Away from Haven. We're pretty sure we've got Salem's minions off our trail for now" answered Blake.

"Oh, I see ..." she replied.

"So, mind telling us the fuck happened back there?" Yang ignored Ruby's gasp and JNPR's protest "Because right now I think we all need answer, now."

"I ... I don't want to talk about it" said Pyrrha.

"Don't want to talk about it? I don't think you understand, none us and especially me are not taking that excuse" Yang growled.

Pyrrha did not speak

"Dammit Pyrrha, you can't keep hiding this. All of us here know of your grimm powers, that includes Maria over there. What are you hoping to do by hiding this?"

"Ya-"

"Do you think you can handle this alone?"

"I-"

"Do you even know how much stress you put on your siblings?"

"Please-"

"Or what about your friends or your father. Have you told them what's going with you"

"..." She gripped her bed sheets

"Pyrrha just tell us what's wron-" Yang begged.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HER!"

...

"I ... I ... I don't want to fall, I don't want to turn into her. Not me, why me?" she gripped her head as everyone became alarmed. They tried to speak to her but as they did Maria walked in.

She saw and heard enough. Getting up to the bed she went over to Pyrrha.

And she grabbed Pyrrha's hands. Pulling them down she looked at the girl.

"Breathe. In and Out. Breathe. In and Out" the women repeated. Looking straight at in her eyes. Slowly Pyrrha's erratic breath stopped, listening to Maria's words she started to breathe normally again.

"Good, I always say it's important to have good breathing before speaking. Now, how about we go the start of this mess, when did this ... grimm power come to you?" Maria asked.

"... It, happened before Vale was nearly attacked. We were fighting a horror, it attacked team RWBY and my siblings. When I saw Jaune so hurt from the horror, something just snapped. I-I wanted to hurt that thing, I wanted to crush it in my hands and make it beg for mercy" Pyrrha answered.

"I see, well I don't know anything about this horror you speak of but I get the idea. So this grimm power, what happened after?" Maria asked. She noticed the surprised looks coming from her siblings. Looks like even they didn't know of this.

"My father had arrived and stopped me. After that he began training me to control this power. He made me use often until I could suppress it" said Pyrrha.

"And what about your powers, something must have changed?"

Pyrrha nodded "Yes, at first I just felt anger at everything whenever I used it. But ... but it changed, I started to hear whispers. It was whispering to hurt everything and it only got worse ... when ... we met **her** "

"Your mother I presume?" Pyrrha nodded.

"When we meet, she forced her magic into us. She was trying to knock us all out, but when she came to me I was fighting with the grimm powers. She looked at me and ... and she made the voices louder. I begged her to stop but she wouldn't, she said that it I will _make it_ " spatting out the last part.

"... I begged, I begged **it** for help. And it did, but at a cost and one I could never pay" she added.

"What was it?" Jaune pressed.

She looked at them all "To accept it" she saw and felt the disgust from everyone.

"Did you?"

"Never"

"So after that things got worse then eh?"

"More like a nightmare. It, it started to talk-No, more like demanded ... yes, it demanded stuff from me."

"And what did this grimm half demand?"

...

"Pyrrha?"

"I don't want to speak about" she begged.

"~sigh~ Come on Pyrrha, you've been doing good so far. Don't just give up yet, we can take it" said Maria.

"It, it wanted me to hurt you two" she looked at Maria and Ruby "It demanded that I tore your eyes and kill you both. It said you were a threat to me."

"But you didn't so you shou-" Ruby started

"It took control of me, half of my body was taken from my control Ruby. I could **feel** it trying to reach you two. I-I was scared, like I was being drowned and no one can help me. And it happened again in Haven, it was demanding I kill them all, I try stop it but I guess you saw what happened.

B-But every time I fight and push it back ... I feel like I'm losing a bit of myself. I feel more tired after each attempt, like a piece of me was torn off.

So there, now you all known the truth ... and what I'm terrified. Because I don't know how long I have left before I lose to it. Before " Pyrrha finished.

No one spoke, no them really had a response to what Pyrrha explained. They were still processing what she had just had. Nora herself automatically reached out to her.

"Leave" she swatted the hand away.

"Sis-"

"Leave! Please, I just want to be alone" one by one everyone one in the room started to leave and not before long Pyrrha was remaining one.

...

...

...

"I-I'm sorry everyone" tears fell on her pillow as she weeped."I don't know how long I can keep going"

No one could comfort the girl as she cried.

xxx

"How long before we turn?" Nora asked aloud

"Nora?"

"... How long before we lose ourselves to? How long before we fall like Pyrrha" Nora repeated.

"How- Woah Nora you can't be sure that it will happen you-"

"How do you know Ruby? How do any of us know if we won't fall or not" the girl demanded.

Ruby had nothing, none of them did.

And how could they?

They just learned that one of their closest friends was losing them self and that it could happen to rest of them too. Ruby herself was still dealing with the fact Pyrr-No, her grimm half had attempted to kill her ... to take her own life because of her eyes; And that the grimm half tried to take over Pyrrha's own body.

She shivered at the thought of something being able to taking over our body. She couldn't even begin on how scary that must be, to be constantly torn apart by some inner monster, no wonder Pyrrha hated talking about it. But they couldn't just leave it alone, not as long as it tore away Pyrrha bit by bit.

"Does Ozpin even know about this?" Weiss asked.

"We never had the chance" said Ren.

"Well then what were you talking about then?"

"Family history, about Dad and Salem's history" Nora answered. "Before we could get further Salem attacked and well ... yeah."

"We can't keep her here, we need to get out of Mistral and fast" stated blake "After that we need to focus on their training, including their grimm one"

"What!? Blake are you insane? The last thing we need is for Ren to go crazy to" Yang gasped.

"It only got bad when Pyrrha ... made that deal. Besides, what other way do we have? If we try to ignore it who knows how bad it will get. They need to be able to control or at least be able to suppress it" blake argued.

"And what if they loose it? The only thing we possibly have to suppress the grimm is brute force, or Ruby's eyes. Pyrrha's grimm side showed that they fear this sliver eye power" Weiss added.

"But what will happen to Ren or Pyrrha? You saw how that grimm was nearly turned to stone, I refuse to have my siblings petrified" Jaune growled.

"Now wait a moment Jaune, we have no idea if that's going to happen to begin with" weiss said "and I am not saying we're going to use her eyes, it's just a option, a last resort option."

"We're not going to use that. Period" Jaune glared at the heiress "If Pyrrha does lose control we'll use our magic to stop her."

...

"Mind you that this all good and all, but I think you all are forgetting an important fact. That none of us really know how to help your sister. Right now the only one who _can_ help her is her father. Which means we need to get to Atlas, we get there then we can start worrying" stated Maria.

"Look, let's just rest to the night and get out of here tomorrow, alright?"

The rest of the them grumbled but relented. As they went back inside and to their beds, Maria herself gave one last look at Pyrrha. Poor girl hasn't left her bed.

"~sigh~ What a cruel fate for you girl ... no one should have to go what your going"

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

"So, where are you all headed? You all got a big crowd with ya" a security guard asked.

"Family things, just some important family business" Jaune answered.

"We alright then, he you go, all your passports are in order. Mind you um once you leave don't think we'll let you back in. A little warning for you, the council has been looking into tougher border checks, especially after the Haven fiasco last night"

"Yeah ... we know"

The guard nodded as he opened the door, the nine of them walked through and began their trek to Atlas.

"Pyrrha, you still hanging in there?" the red head did not answer, but he felt her answer through their bond.

Fear & Worry was her answer.

Jaune moved to his sister, he placed his hand on her shoulder "Pyrrha, you don't need to hold this to yourself. If that _thing_ ever speaks to you again, tell us we'll be ready."

"But-"

"No but's. We **will** be ready, we won't let you fall I promise you sis"

* * *

 **GRIMMLANDS, EVERNIGHT CASTLE**

* * *

"And you failed your task, my children are still out in the wilds?" Salem breathed.

It would do no good to destroy her minions, no matter how much she wanted to.

"My lady, your children are also out of Ozpin's grasp as well" Hazel pointed.

True, they were out of her ex-husbands hand, at least for now. But her children were out there, who knew what kind of risk they could run into? No, they needed to be with her to be safe.

"I will concede there, but that does not take away from the fact that my children as **lost** and you all have failed your duty" she growled. For a moment she savored the terrified looks they had.

None of them dared speak.

"I will give you all **one** more chance. Prove to me you can **safely** gather my children, if you fail that ... then pray" she cut off the spell.

She messaged her bridge.

She had lost them, once again they escape her grasp. The only joy she could feel was that they were out of Ozma's hand as well, but who knew what kind of _truths_ that man would spew to her kids.

But in that small time frame under _his_ grasp. She felt them, her daughter Pyrrha. She could briefly feel her through the connection all grimm have.

And she heard her screams, her daughter was screaming in pain. But then it vanished and she lost her again. But it didn't matter, she will be there as she scream and she would not let her daughter to ever suffer again.

If her minions failed ... that was fine

Then she will take care of this, **personally**

* * *

 **Nora & Salem's Magic Time: Evocation **

* * *

**MAGIER HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

"Hey there everyone watching, great to see you all again" Nora called out, next to her Salem waved at the camera.

Their first video had been a complete hit, well save for the part where they had to send their dad to the ER after revealing magic to the internet. But outside of that it went pretty well.

"After our first episode I figured it will be good to continue you on to next school of magic, this is one fairly more common. It is the school of evocation AKA the school of fireballs and lighting bolts" said Nora.

"The school of evocation is the school that focus on the more destructive aspect of magic. Which does include the ever popular fireball spell" Salem gave the technically term.

"Yeah well evocation is amazing to say the least. I mean you get to learn how to shot fire ball out of your hands or bolt of lighting or even create a blizzard too" Nora explained.

"All of which is true, though this power is not without drawbacks. While at first glance the school of evocation may sound easy or natural it is very difficult. Using the destructive powers of magic requires intense mental control and willpower else you could very well die" said Salem

"That is a real problem" said Nora "Dad himself always said you need to good self control to make sure your magic run while."

"And there is good reason to Nora, when using evocation spells you are taking your magic in ... well the best word I could say is 'ripping' it into a more primal form. Now this nothing to worry about, your magic will go back to normal when you stop casting evocation spells.

The main problem is that this primal form of magic can be difficult to maintain. You **need** to have good grasp of it, least you let it go by mistake; And should that happen pray that you did not but to much energy into the spell or else you may lose a limb, or a body it's 50/50" Salem explained.

"But if you do have all the requirements then evocation is super powerful" Nora picked up "Because all the real heavy hitter spells are behind this school. The kind of stuff that cam blow off mountain tops or even the whole mountain itself!"

"And the stuff that your father should have never taught you. What was the man thinking, training our kids to use such dangerous magic" Salem warned.

"Oh come on mom, don't do this in front of audience ... besides, it's not like the mountain was all gone".

"WHAT!?"

"Uh n-nothing mom"

"Nora Magier Alexandria don't think you can give me that answer. What. Happened?" Salem demanded.

"Uh well um ... I may have ... um, kinda blew up a mountain but good news it still does exist ... as well ... chunks ... and pebbles ... and also dust when I thinking about it"

"I see, dear be a good daughter and get your father. **Now** "

"But he's in the hospital"

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to rip him a new one!" she growled, already marching out of the house.

...

"Uh well I guess we'll end it here and uh make sure mom doesn't kill dad. Iwillseeyouguyslaterbye"


	47. Chapter 47 Training & Fang

**Warning: I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Oum & Rooster Teeth**

 **Bold: other speaking**

 _ **Bold: other thinking**_

 _Hi: normal thinking_

Hi: normal speaking

 **Reviews:**

 **harmonylight200: Yeah she's not exactly in the best spot right now**

 **Connor Worsnop: RIP indeed**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you**

* * *

 **MISTRAL, RURAL AREA**

* * *

"So we're actually going to do this huh?"

"Jaune, you know we can't put this off, not anymore. We either start it now or ..."

"I know Ruby, I know. I just don't feel comfortable about all of this. What if we make a mistake of something or-"

"We won't, come on Jaune have a little bit more faith in us"

"... Alright, guess there's no use holding it off. Ren, are you ready?" Jaune turned to his younger brother. All around him was team RWBY as well as a dozen summons too.

They were going to start his grimm form training. Jaune personally did not like this but understood they needed him to have control, the last thing they needed was another Pyrrha.

With team RWBY and a dozen powerful summons they felt confident they could stop him if he lost control.

Ren looked at everyone around him, before nodding.

Closing his eyes he tried to think back at what caused the first transformation, like Pyrrha explained. He thought back when Salem had taken out his siblings, feeling scared at the sight and even more when Pyrrha's grimm form spoke to him.

After that was the anger at Salem and himself. He focused on that anger, drawing from it as he felt something oily on his skin. It started from his hands and feet before spreading out. The feeling was odd, like it felt he was wearing some kind suit or something similar.

A nudge from Yang shook him out of his thoughts. Everyone had a tensed look, raising an eyebrow Jaune stepped forward and crated a mirror.

It was himself, or a parody of it.

His hair was longer now and was bleached white. His skin was also similarly white and his veins were more pronounced with them black. The white's of his eyes were now pitch black and the iris's were now a pinkish/red that glowed.

"Ren, are you there?" Jaune asked. It was, surprising, to say the least. This was the first time he ever the saw one of his family use their grimm form and seeing it in the flesh was unnerving. It brought up uncomfortable thoughts as he pushed them down for now, he could worry about them later.

...

"Yeah, I'm fine ... I think" Ren replied. Everyone let out relief there, that was a plus already.

"How are you feeling Ren? Angry, mad, sad?" Blake questioned.

"... Angry, but I'm still in control" he corrected himself. "It feels so weird, it's like I'm wearing some kind of suit, I can move around but it doesn't feel like it's my body."

"But you can stay in control?" Blake pressed.

"Yes, I already told you" annoyance spiked.

"But do hear any voices, any sort of urges?" Blake explained.

"No, I do feel angry but I don't hear anything" Ren answered.

"Well at least that's an improvement from Pyrrha" Yang muttered. So right now there were no voices, at least for now. But who knows, what about later? "Ren, could you try to see if you can hear anything? We really need to know if your grimm form can speak to you."

"Now hold on there Yang. I think we should focus on him getting used to grimm form before pushing more. What if his grimm form tries to take over?" Weiss objected.

"I agree with Weiss, let's take this slowly Yang" Jaune spoke. "Ren, can you use your magic, like cast a fireball or something higher. Tell us if anything happens when you do."

"Alright" Ren summoned up his magic, and was surprised. His magical reserves felt-No, _were_ bigger and more dense. Drawing from it he felt the magic rush to him as it felt more chaotic then before. Casting the spell he still had yet to hear anything from his grimm form.

"So anything Ren" Jaune watched Ren fire the spell upward. Ren shook his head.

"~sigh~ Well if that's all then you can stop, no use going any farther for now" Jaune ordered.

xxx

"Well you're all finally back" said Maria "And about time to, we just finished the stew. So, how did your little testing go?"

The rest of the group made if back to camp where Maria, Pyrrha, and Nora were waiting for them.

"It went well enough. Wasn't that hard to call on my grimm form, but I haven't heard anything from it" Ren answered.

"Takes a while, I didn't hear it until a few weeks of using it" said Pyrrha. "Better that way"

"Come on enough of all this moody stuff. I'm starving" Nora shoved a bowl into Ren's hand as she passed the pot around everyone.

"So, how long before we find the next village?" Yang asked, digging into her food.

"Should be in a days journey. Hopefully we make there before Salem's people" said Blake.

"We should be able to, I mean we know what they look like so we know who to watch out for" Jaune added.

"But what if Salem put's some kind of spell on them, like some kind of illusion?" Ruby asked.

"That's why we have Ren, if anyone can sniff out a illusion it'll be him. Plus, we have a few spells to deal with that; Really it's fighting them that I'm worried" Jaune explained. "No use worry about it. Oh! Pyrrha, has there been any _change_ going on?"

"... No, it's been quite for now" said Pyrrha.

Her brother nodded as he went back to his meal. They needed it for the journey tomorrow.

xxx _The Next Day_ xxx

"This place looks like a dump"

"Nora!"

"Sorry"

The group had finally reached the village and after seeing it ... it was less then expected. The village looked like it went through a battle, chunks of the village were blown off and bullet holes littered the walls. A few villagers were repairing the damage as some gave a the group a cautiousness look.

"So, what brings you all here?" A voice called out. One of the villagers stepped forward "Odd to see travelers here, not after all that grimm fiasco going on."

"Passing by, what happened here?" said Ruby.

The man spat on the ground "Bandits, fucking bandits that's what it was." The huntresses grimaced at that. The last thing the huntress needed as a bunch of killers getting in the way.

"Why didn't you just call the council for aid? Or get some hunters?" Nora asked.

"Bah, as if the Council will come help us. We're just a small village, not one of the big types out there; By the time they reach we'll be dead. And hunters? Lady do we look like we're made of money?"

"Well our friends here are huntress, maybe they can help you out" Nora argued, pointing to RWBY.

"Huntress ... well, then go see the elder here. She's in the largest building here" the man widen in surprised. "... We could really use your help, if your really are hunters"

"Heh, don't worry old man, we can take care of a few bandits!" Yang called out.

xxx

It did not take to long to find the main building. Entering in they saw dozens of people running around as a large female bear faunus was giving orders to a few of them.

"Um excuse me, are the elder of this place?" Ruby called out

"Yeah that's me, what's it to you all?" the bear faunus turned to the girl.

"I'm Ruby Rose, me and my friends are huntress and we heard you all needed help"

The elder raised her eyebrow "Your hunters? Hmph, you certainly don't look the part"

"Er, well were technically students, but we can still help out. Look, here's our certifications" Ruby pulled out her scroll and showed the faunus their huntsmen-in-training license.

...

"Huh, well shit looks like your telling the truth. What about your friends over there, I don't see anything on them?"

"We're their bodyguards" Weiss quickly explained.

The elder narrowed her eyes at that "Seems awfully nice for a bunch of student bodyguards wanting to help. But, can't say I don't want your help;To be honest we could really use your help, don't know if this village can take another assault."

"So what happened?"

"Bandits, I'm sure somebody already told you that but that't the gist. They appeared a week ago, demanded that we give them our stuff and all, the usual gig. Then they attacked, we thought they were going to be a bunch of unprepared suckers; We were so wrong, they were prepared, well trained, and well armed. Barely held long till they broke though. They took some of our supplies before leaving" she explained.

"Do you know anything about them? Like what they looked or how they acted?" Blake asked.

she shrugged "Wore a bunch of black and white, they had a lot of guns and knew how to use it. Could have been a faunas bandit group, they attacked at night and looked like they weren't bothered by the lack of light."

"Anything else, were wearing some similar?"

"Well ... they were wearing some mask, I heard from the guards that they kind of resembled like grimm" she added.

...

"Like a grimm ... are you sure?"

"I think so, why?"

"Nothing, just where did these bandits come from anyway?"

"Somewhere north-west of this village, I would have sent someone to check it out but that really wasn't an option. I'm sure you girls can solve, we're not the most richest town but we're willing to pay what we can" said the elder.

"You have any rooms?" Yang asked.

"Back door, on the left"

xxx

"The White Fang, why did it have to be the White Fang of all" Blake bemoaned. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, the last group of people she wanted to meet now.

"You ok there Blake?" asked Yang

"~sigh~ No, I'm not. I wasn't expecting the white fang of all things. We should leave, now" the cat faunus urged.

"Blake we just promised we would help the village, we can't just leave them here"

"Yeah like Ruby said we cant just abandon them to the White Fang. Blake we fought them before we can take them on again" said Yang.

"That was the Vale branch Yang, this is a different branch which means different leaders" Blake explained.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, the white fang is not all the same Yang. The fang is broken into a four different branches and each of them work differently. I worked in the Vale branch, I don't know how the Mistral branch operates and best I can do is guess" Blake explained.

"Well then can you give us your guess?" asked Ren

"... ~sigh~ This, This doesn't feel right, this feels desperate. It makes no sense for the Fang to waste resources on attacking small villages. This feels like they're being forced to do it, maybe their low on supplies?" Blake offered.

"Any reason for the attack?"

"Grimm, other bandits, or maybe the SDC or someone else found one of their bases. It could be any of them or something else" Blake shrugged. "I still don't think this is a good idea you all. This all feels wrong to me and to be honest I'm worried with what we'll find."

"Blake, we promised to help the people here and we're going to do it" said Ruby with finality. "Look, let's just get some rest for now, we'll head out in a few hours. Jaune, I want you and your siblings to go with us, we can't risk the chance of Salem's people being near."

"This is bad idea Ruby" Blake whispered

xxx _A Few Hours_ xxx

After some time to rest and relax the group began their trek to where the bandits came. The siblings placed a few wards and tracking spells to aid them. Half an hour had passed and yet there was no sign of the bandits or any other person.

"Jeez, where's the white fang, did they all just get up and leave or something?" Yang asked.

"Yang we have no idea how far their base could be, we just assumed they'll be close to the village" Weiss chided "But, it is not a wrong assumption that they may have fled afterward. Maybe they were worried about grimm attacks. I mean after attacking a village grimm would come, then again we've faced almost no grimm at all."

"Must be Salem, guess she doesn't want to hurt her descendants" Maria answered.

"True, that does sound lik- Blake?" Her teammate stopped her tracks as she ears sprung up, they swiveled. "Blake, you ok there?"

"Someone is near" Everyone tensed

"Jaune, how many are there?" Ruby ordered. A simple wave as a thin pool of magic formed on Jaune's palm.

 **"Detect Creature, Faunus"** three dots appeared on the pool. "Three of them Ruby, a dozen of so more feet away from me."

Ruby motioned her team to surround the Magier family. As they circled around them the siblings knelt down to avoid any potential fire as Blake and Jaune watched for any change.

A few seconds passed as something rustled from the bushes. Coming out trees was a female White Fang member.

"A surprise to see you here _Blake_ " the women spat.

"I-Ilia!?" Blake gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking that question you know, _traitor"_ the women watched as the other huntress raised their weapon at here. She glared at them "Don't even try it, I got snipers on you all, one move and your dead"

" _And we have four magic users"_ Blake thought "What do you want Ilia?"

"Confidential material, you know our policy with traitors. Seems rather odd to see you, I thought you would be back at Beacon with your new _friends._ A **Schnee** of all things Blake, I'm disappointed in you" said Ilia.

"You know I'm here?"

"Oh I did, give me one good one reason why I shouldn't have you shot?"

"Besides pissing off one the Fang's biggest supporters daughter? You know what will happen if my father learned of my death" Blake warned.

"And how would he know your dead?" Ilia retorted.

...

"Ilia please, all we're here for is why are you all attacking the nearby village, I know that this isn't standard procedure-"

"You don't know anything! Don't go saying things you don't even know, you left us Blake!"

"Look, I'm sure that you guys have some kind of thing together but right now I don't give a damn. So how about you tell why your buddies are doing and I won't bash your skull in, kay?"

Yang had to roll out of the way before Ilia lashed out with her whip. Everyone else was forced to move out as two shots came from the forest. Both hitting Ruby and Pyrrha in the arms.

"Ah! Son of a-" Pyrrha hide behind a nearby tree. Luckily her aura absorbed most of the force behind the shot but left her arm in to much pain. No way she could cast her spells as normal. Channeling her magic she tried to heal her arm, only for the pain to stop that.

 **"kill/ThEm/PYRRHA"**

No, why now of all times. Her breath hitched as she felt the familiar feeling prod on her mind. "Please, not here, not now" she begged.

" **let/uS/HEAL you/PyRrHa"**

"No! S-Stay out of me!" she transferred her magic to pushing down the grimm.

"Pyrrha, are you alright?" called Maria, the old women raced to her

"It's **it,** I can feel it trying to come out again" she groaned, the old women was shocked "I can keep it down, but I don't know how much I can do"

While Pyrrha was keeping her grimm half down the rest of the siblings were aiding team RWBY as Nora and Jaune summoned wind/earth summons to go after the sniper. Ren summoned his Illusions to hide their presence from the snipers. Team RWBY was engaging Ilia.

For the chameleon faunus, she cursed at her situation. She was not a fighter, she was a infiltrator by skill and fighting four hunters at once was suicide.

"Ilia please, just surrender, we don't want to hurt you" urged Blake.

"Shut-" Ilia blocked a wide swipe from crescent rose, her aura depleting by a bit. Ruby continued to press her assault as Ruby's swipe at her legs forced her to jump.

Which allowed the Schnee to attack with her glyphs, all the ice spikes meet their targets as Ilia cried out in pain before Yang jumped up to finish it. A powerful aura infused strike to the head knocked her out as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"That wasn't so bad, so what about her other two friends?"

"Our summons took care of them, either they're dead or they ran away" said Nora.

"Good, now let-Shit Pyrrha! Are you alright" the blonde turned to see her charge in pain. Racing to her she saw faint black marks as her skin shifted slightly pale.

"Shit shit, Pyrrha can you hear me there, are you there-"

"I hear you, please lower your voice. It's hard to stay in control with all your yelling" she hissed out. "Nnnghh, N-No, stay down. Don't ... Don't do it!"

Her siblings grabbed her as she felt their magic combined with hers. The grimm side hissed in pain as it felt the combined power of the siblings. It bashed at the combined force in vain as it was pushed further back to the point Pyrrha could no long feel it.

"It's gone, for now" she gasped, panting as Nora helped her up.

"Are you sure, do we need to ... well you know" Ruby pointed at her eyes. Pyrrha shook her head, not today, today she won and kept it from doing any harm.

"Ruby! You know what we-"

"Jaune stop. She isn't wrong, I don't know what will happen if I loose control, we- I need those sliver eyes" the elder sister ignored her brothers surprise "Look, lets just get that Ilia person and get some answers alright."

xxx _Inn_ xxx

Ilia groaned as her eyes slowly opened. What happened, the last thing she remembered was- Her aura flared as she realized her arms and legs were tired up.

"I wouldn't try that you know" called out the blonde, the same one that knocked her out. "You do know that if you try to get out we can stop you again. Last time I checked four against one didn't go well with you ... or I guess eight vs one this time."

Ilia stayed silent.

"~sigh~ So your going with the silent treatment eh?" the blonde was a bit annoyed with the faunus response "You do know that this is not going to get anywhere? ... Eh, maybe Blake will have a better chance with you."

Yang walked out of the room as Blake entered a few minutes later. Ilia glared at the cat faunus as she stared back.

...

...

...

"You look good, seems like you've been doing well after I left" began Blake.

"..."

"I'm, sorry that your angry at me. You probably have the right, after I left the Fang"

"..."

"Ili-"

"Why did you leave" Ilia demanded.

"... I had my reasons, but simply ... I couldn't stand for the Fang anymore. It wasn't the Fang that I fought with or supported, it's changed and not the way I wished"

"Changed? Blake you changed, what happened to the women that was willing to lay down her life for the rights of other faunus. Now look at you, befriending a **Schnee** of all people" Ilia spat.

"Ilia, you don't under-"

"UNDERSTAND WHAT!? That you betrayed, spat on our sacrifices the very group your parents created!"

...

"You don't even know why I left didn't you?" that seemed to caught the faunus "Guess they never told you huh?"

"Why does it matter" Ilia was curious alright, one the things she learned was how to read her old friend.

"I bet you remembered the train mission that me and Adam went on, before I left. While we were there we found out that the dust cart wasn't one at all. It was a civilian train; Adam wanted to blow up the train, the train filled with hundreds of innocent people in it" Blake explained.

"Your lying"

"I'm not, what reason would I have for lying to begin with? Ilia, Adam .. the fang _has_ changed it isn't the same group any of us joined. The old fang, Sienna, none of them would have allowed it. But it's different now, and right now I can't support that group again" Blake explained.

...

"But that isn't what I want to talk about. Ilia please, there are people here who need the supplies you took both human and faunus. The longer you hold off the more people are going to die because of your actions please Ilia" Blake pleaded.

"What were those humans? The one that were with you, with those odd powers" Ilia questioned.

"That wasn't the question Ilia" said Blake.

"You want to know why took the supplies then answer the question" she replied.

"Your not in a position to ask for that" Blake warned.

"And what are you going to do? Torture me, I know you won't Blake"

Blake narrowed her eyes, she got up and left Ilia alone.

"So, how did it go ?" Ruby asked. Watching her friend exit out of the room with a sour look.

"Not good, she's curious about your magic and she's trying to negotiate with her knowledge" Blake answered. The Magier siblings winced at that, they had hoped the women would have ignored it or waved as their semblance. They did not need to white fang after them to.

"Hmph, as if we're going to negotiate with terrorist of people ... um, no offense to you Blake" Weiss scoffed and apologized at the end. "We're not revealing magic to the Fang of all groups."

Blake agreed with Weiss, as much as she hated to say it the White Fang could not know of magic. This was to much for them and who knows what would happen if they ever learned of Ozpin's kids, the immortal might not show mercy to the organization.

And the _last_ thing the organization needed was pissing off an immortal ... or two.

"We what do we do then? Beat the crap out of her till she speaks?" asked Yang

"No! One, she's a white Fang operative, she's been trained to handle torture and interrogation. Second, that's one my close friends your threatening" she growled.

Yang held her hands up "Ok Ok Ok, no threats got it. But how are we suppose to get an answer out of her? Through magic?"

...

"Uhhhh" Nora raised a finger

"Wait you do!?"

"I _think_ we may have something. It's called **detect thoughts** it's a deviation spell that can ... well, read thoughts" Nora explained.

"So wait, there's a literal spell out there that can allow others to read minds? Like actual mind reading, why haven't you told us **that** spell!?" Yang gasped. The rest of her teammates also were surprised, the very idea that someone could read other people's thoughts was, terrifying.

"Well we never thought we would be using that spell, like at all. I mean that and we really aren't that good with it" said Nora

"What do you mean 'not that good' Nora?" images of Ilia mind damaged or worse sprang to Blake's mind as she panic.

"We can cast the spell and use it, it's just that ... well two things really. One, the spell only reads your immediate thoughts not your deeps one, we'll have to push deeper into her mind for that and their could be pro-"

"What. Problems. Nora"

"If we probe deeper she could react badly, like trying to fight off us bad. That could lead some major headaches, only in the **worst** situation there could be some, permanent, issues. Dad said it could range from temporary memory loss or ... permanent brain damage for both sides"

"And this could happen?"

"Like I said, only in the **worst** case that **could** happen. More likely the caster and victim suffer a minor headache" said Nora "But that isn't what we're worried about"

"Then what?" Weiss asked, almost a bit worried to ask.

Ren spoke up "Father said **never** cast a spell on a faunus, that we should avoid it as much as we could. He said that faunus were more weaker to it."

...

"What" said Ruby

"Father always told us that faunus were more weaker to magic, he never really explained why" Ren said.

"And you never told us this, to me!" Blake was terrified by the news.

"I-We didn't think it would be an issue" Ren whispered.

"Now hold on a second, just how much weaker are faunus to magic?" Weiss stopped her teammate from speaking. "Just how extreme is it?"

"I-I don't know. That's why we're worried about using the spell on her" said Ren.

None of the girls liked that, double for Blake. For them to hide such important knowledge from them was hurtful, they never thought any of them would hide something big.

"Now hold on a sec, couldn't you all just hold back or something? If what you say is true and faunus are weaker to magic then can't you hold back a bit so it isn't bad?" Maria pipped up.

"Could that work?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe? I-I'm not sure, this is the first time I would try to use a spell on a faunus much less somebody who doesn't know of magic" said Ren.

"Can any of you use the spell or is just Ren?"

"All of us can use it, but I have the control and precision to use effectively. I want to say Pyrrha, but with her grimm side I don't want to risk it" Ren explained.

...

"Maybe we should take a break, we don't need to do it now. How about taking a few hours before coming back?" Maria offered. Everyone else agreed, they all needed to digest what the Magier siblings explained.

All of them started to leave one by one as Yang & Ruby took guard duty over Ilia. Weiss & Nora went off to see if they could help out around the town. Jaune & Pyrrha also came with them as well as see if they could get any supplies. That and maybe they could get some weapons along the way.

Ren himself was about to leave, right before Blake grabbed his shoulder.

"I want to take to you alone" she beckoned him to follow her. He was confused with the girls response but conceded.

xxx

They both started to walk to the more abandoned parts of the village. One they reach a rather quite place with nobody around Blake turned around.

"You lied" she accused.

"What?"

"I know you were lying, you ... you used a spell on a faunus didn't you"

"Blak-"

"Who did you use it on Ren. Please, as your friend and a faunus I need to know. What. Did. You. Do" she pressed.

...

...

"Do you remember the white fang attack at the pier" said Ren.

"Yes, I do"

"When I was helping you there ... one of the Fang members attacked me" he watched as Blake looked horrified "The battle was intense, I really was scared that I would have died there and I had no choice. I casted a spell on him, it was meant to stop him in his track so I can get out ... he started to scream and he began clawing at himself" said Ren.

...

"What happened to the man?"

"I don't know"

"I didn't want to tell you Blake, I was ... scared. I guess you can I was scared what would happen if we used our magic on Ilia" said Ren "I'm sorry that we-I keep this from you. I was just scared about what would happen if I told you, I was worried that you would leave us, again"

Blake stayed silent for a few minutes before she spoke "I am scared about this Ren. Ilia is my friend, a very old one, but right now her actions are causing to much harm to forget/forgive. Ren, I sorry for what happened to you, but I need know Ren, can you do this? Can you use that spell and keep Ilia safe?"

...

"B-"

"Tell me!"

...

"Yes, I can do it" said Ren, determination on his eyes.

xxx

"You took your time Blake" said Ilia. She her old friend and on her human friends enter the room. "So how are we going to do this? Good cop bad cop? Oh or are we going to see how many strikes it take's to chop a finger?"

"Ilia, I'm going to say this one more time, I'm speaking this as Blake, your friend, please help us Ilia the longer you put this off the more people are going to get hurt. I know this is not standard Fang procedure and something is off, this village has innocent humans _and_ faunus in it.

We don't want anymore people getting hurt. Ilia I know you, you would never attack innocents like this, this isn't you, so please, help us so we can stop this. You trust us" Blake pleaded.

...

"Is that all Blake?" Ilia was disinterested with cat faunus pleas.

Blake looked at her friend with resignation. She walked up to her before holding her on place "I'm sorry Ilia, please understand that. Ren, do it"

Ilia was about to question Blake as her human friend's hand started to glow. She gasp as it eight glowing orbs sprang from the palm, Ren quickly grasped her head.

Everything went still, she wanted to scream at the human to stop but she could not move her lips. A sharp pain came from her mind as she felt _something_ enter, she could feel it stretch itself over her mind. disgusting, inhumane, **wrong** , were all the words that she wanted to yell.

Her thoughts were frantic, that was the first thing Ren noticed. It was hard to grasp on any real thoughts or ideas as they zipped past him quickly. He reached out for the first nearest thought as it showed the faunus ... sitting in the same room, panicking.

He reached for the another nearby though as it showed a small base, dozens of tents and white fang grunts with all of them fighting and dying to the grimm.

He then saw the Fang were guarding something, some kind of container?

Before he could grab anymore he felt everything around him turn dark as he was expelled out the faunus's head.

"W-What was that?" Ilia yelled "What did you do to me!?"

"I warned you Ilia" said Blake.

"You never told me you would look into my mind!" Her eyes showed fear as she looked at Ren with fear "What did you do!?"

"Nothing but read your thoughts, just your immediate ones. But that doesn't mean I can't dig deeper" Ilia reared back at that. She looked at the Magier with begging eyes, their wish all to clear.

"So, what was that you were guarding? Whatever it was the grimm certainly wanted it" Ren asked.

"Guarding?"

...

Seeing that Ilia was not speaking he reached out aga-

"We were guarding! ... O-Our men found something in a nearby river, it was some kind of canister. When we brought into the camp we started to see an increase of grimm attacks. At first it was tolerable, but then it keep coming and ... and then one of them pierced the canister.

...

Some kind of black sludge came out and ... and grimm came out of it"


End file.
